Inevitable
by anavihs
Summary: After being specifically told by her father to stay away from "the Malfoy boy," somehow, Rose finds herself drawn to him.
1. Platforms, Nerves and New Friends

**Hey everyone! This is a story I've been thinking of doing for a little while now. I want to thank my beta rokslite! She's awesome!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. :D**

* * *

FIRST YEAR

* * *

The morning of the first of September had to be the best day Rose Weasley could remember all year. She was finally going to Hogwarts. As nerves jittered in her stomach, she pressed a hand to it over her brand new Hogwarts robes, hoping they would die down.

"I wish I could go too," said her little brother Hugo from next to their mother. She glanced over at him and smiled, queasily.

"It's only two years, Hu. You'll be there before you know it."

With a small sniff, he nodded unhappily. Rose grinned at her dad who patted her shoulder supportively.

"It'll be fine, Rosie Posie. Don't you worry about it."

"After you almost killed us in that car, Ron, who _wouldn't_ worry for their health?"

Rose giggled. Her father had decided to drive them to Kings Cross. She knew he had told her mum that he had gotten his license legitimately, but after almost mauling two pedestrians and four cars with extremely disgruntled drivers, she felt she had sufficient reasons to question his claims.

Before long, however, she sobered once more and her mum squeezed her shoulder tight.

"We'll write every day."

"Maybe not _every_ day," interjected her father, earning him a smack across the head. He winced but winked at Rose. She grinned, knowing he had said it for her amusement.

"As long as you reply when I write, you don't need to send that many letters," Rose said with a grin. Her mum grinned proudly at her and her dad ruffled her hair fondly.

"We've got a brave one here, Hermione."

"That we do."

As they made their way to the barrier that led to Platform 9 3/4, they stood side by side and pushed her trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Rose flinched, but no collision came. Instead, they emerged onto the platform, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist and Rose took a deep breath.

"Do you see them?" she asked, worriedly. Her best mate had sent an owl early that morning, insisting that she arrive at least an hour ahead so they could find a compartment.

Ron chuckled and shook his head.

"Not yet, love, but I'm sure they're around here somewhere," he said, trying to be reassuring.

Rose noticed, with some trepidation, that the vapour was dense and it was difficult to make out anybody's face. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Rose was certain that she heard her Uncle Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations and glanced around, hoping that they wouldn't have to stop and chat while she was yet to find her best mate.

They made their way along the train until they got to the very last carriage. Suddenly, Hermione pointed a group out to her, making their way over.

"I think that's them, sweetheart."

Albus' face came in to view and she could feel some of the tension leave her. Cousins by birth and best mates by choice since they were still in nappies, they were almost inseparable. As Al, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and her little cousin Lily drew right up to them, Rose noticed James absence with a roll of her eyes.

"Hi," said Al, sounding immensely relieved.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

Ron and Harry left to take their trolleys to the train while Rose laughed with Al. She sobered for a moment before she asked,

"Scared?"

"Beyond. You?"

"Couldn't even make it through a slice of toast. Mum almost had a hippogriff."

"James spent the entire morning telling me I'm going to be in Slytherin."

Rose laughed at the look on his face.

"That's ridiculous Al. First, there's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, just like mum always says, but really, you're the most _un-_Slytherin-like bloke I've ever met. It's rubbish."

Their fathers made their way back to where they stood and Rose heard Lily and Hugo having an animated discussion about what house they would be in when they went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said her dad, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" her mum said loudly.

Rose would have rolled her eyes, but she was too busy wondering if the threat held any truth. She knew Al had the same solemn expression on his face.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.

Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Rose at once craned her neck to see who her father was talking about. She saw a tall man with white-blonde hair and pointed features standing with a lovely lady with dark hair and a cheerful smile. Standing in front of them was a young boy, who greatly resembled his father, and by the looks of him, was probably a first year as well.

The man caught sight of her parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny watching him and nodded curtly before turning away.

"So that's little Scorpius," her dad said under his breath. Rose saw the queasy look on the boy's face and sympathised with him.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said her mum, half stern, half amused. Rose was grinning. She knew her father was only kidding.

"You're right, sorry," he said, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose rolled her eyes, knowing this was another false statement.

"Hey!" James, Al's older brother and her most annoying cousin, appeared. He had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulders into the billowing clouds of steam.

"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. Rose figured that this was probably because James was one of the few dunderheads left in the family who hadn't seen this coming. Ted and Vic had been entirely too cosy at the last Weasley gathering. Oblivious to this fact, James continued,

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

At this, her Aunty Ginny interjected,

"You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron-"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily, ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry, "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically, "I don't mind sharing with Al! Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

At once, Rose and Al tensed.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know _Neville!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_..."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

Rose and Al blanched in unison.

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible_!"

James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Al, "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye while Hermione did the same to Rose.

"See you at Christmas," whispered her mother at the same time she heard Aunty Ginny repeat the sentiment, "and don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea on Friday."

Her dad pulled her into a hug.

"Now listen here, Rosie Posie, I want you to be good this year. Do you hear me? If you get in any trouble-" at this point he glanced over to see if Hermione was listening. Sure that she wasn't, he continued, whispering,

"-get James and Fred to help you out of it. Whatever you do, don't let your mother know, alright?"

Rose grinned at him.

"I'll try."

"Only hex people when they deserve it. Or if they're a boy. Remember boys are bad for your health."

She huffed out an irritated breath at her overprotective father.

"Yes dad. You've told me so many times, how can I forget? The only good boy is a dead boy."

"That's my girl. Now give me a hug quick."

She hugged him tight once more. Noticing that Al was speaking quietly with his dad, she hugged Hugo, then Lily, her mum and her Aunt Ginny. She jumped on the train and waved at her family, waiting for her cousin. She got a bit worried when the door started slamming closed all along the scarlet train and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders.

She grinned as Al jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Bewildered, Rose noticed that students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Al as he and Rose both craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said her dad, "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Al, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed at this. The train began to move and their parents walked alongside it, watching them. Rose could see the excitement on Al's face and knew her own shared the same expression.

"I spoke to dad," Al said in a whisper, when they had waved until the train turned the corner.

"And?" she prompted.

"He said that if it comes down to it, the Sorting Hat would take your choice into account."

"Truly?" Rose asked, awe in her face and tone.

"Yeah. He said that it did it for _him_."

"Your _dad_ was being considered for somewhere other than Gryffindor?" Rose asked, incredulously.

"Probably Ravenclaw?" Al shrugged.

They made their way together to sit in the compartment their older cousins had already explained was reserved for any and all of the Weasley/Potter clan. On entering, they were immediately bombarded with the sound of raucous laughter and cheer. Feeling immediately at home, Rose pulled Al in and took seats on the bench nearest James.

All of their cousins were there already. Victoire, the oldest Weasley, in her seventh and final year, and one of Rose's favourite cousins was sitting with her chin propped in her hand smiling blankly out of the window. Rose snickered as she realised she was probably reminiscing on her snog session with Teddy. Dominique and Molly, the next eldest, in their fifth year, were sitting and gossiping while flipping through magazines. Louis, Lucy and Roxanne, fourth years, sat playing exploding snap on the floor away from everyone, just in case of any unexpected fires. The youngest next to Rose and Al themselves, James and Fred, were currently plotting some sort of mischief until they saw who had entered the compartment.

"Well if it isn't Rosie and the future Slytherin. Come to hide from the shame you're sure to be spreading on the family name, Al?"

Rose noticed, at once, how close to tears Al was. Not wanting to make him swallow his pride, with a quick movement, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the compartment.

"He's a git, Al. And he doesn't know what he's talking about. You said it yourself. The hat takes your choice into consideration."

"But still..."

Al said, giving her a horrified look. She started looking for a compartment in which she could calm down her cousin but saw that almost none were empty. When she got to one that had only one boy inside, she barged right in.

"Can we sit here?"

She asked hurriedly. Surprised, the boy glanced up. She immediately recognised him as the Scorpius boy her father had mentioned on the platform.

_Never judge a book by its cover, Rose. You'll always be surprised to find what's inside._

As her mother's words rang through her mind, she saw him shrug helplessly. They sat then and Rose held Al by his shoulders, sternly.

"No matter what house you're in, Al, you're going to make everyone proud. You of all people should know that a house doesn't make you who you are. Look at who you're named after! Severus Snape was a great man!"

"I _know_," Al said, burying his face in his hands, "I just don't want to let anyone down. Look at your dad! He said if you're not in Gryffindor he's going to disown you! How can you be calm after that?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's my _dad_, Al, he jokes about _everything_."

"What if he's serious this time?"

"Then we'll go live with Grandma Weasley. Honestly, Al, what's gotten into you?"

"You shouldn't worry too much, you know," the blonde boy said quietly from his seat. Rose turned at the sound of his voice and saw him eyeing Al with a concerned expression.

"The houses all have their good and their bad, yeah?" he said, consolingly. Rose beamed at him, making him blush and she turned back to Al.

"See? Everyone knows it."

With a small smile, Al held out his hand to the stranger.

"Albus Potter."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, but he took the hand and shook, murmuring,

"Scorpius Malfoy," as he did.

"I'm Rose Weasley, by the way," she said, smiling. He nodded at her and said,

"I've heard of your parents. Both of you."

"We've heard of yours as well," Rose said, smiling. Suddenly, they heard a clattering of noise outside in the corridor and they saw a smiling, dimpled woman slide back their door and asked,

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Rose and Al grinned at each other before they all but attacked the woman for goodies. Scorpius showed the same enthusiasm and they sat back laughing as they began to eat. As Rose opened a Chocolate Frog, mainly for the card, it leaped onto her head. She was still giggling heartily when she heard,

"I like your hair."

She glanced up and saw Scorpius, his face red as he looked away, obviously not having meant to say that out loud.

"I always wanted red hair. My mum and sister have it, you know. Did you know-"

As Al started his usual tirade about red hair, Rose shook her head, the awkward moment gone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Boats, Sorting and Flirting

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the support!**

**I wanna thank rokslite, my beta, and AMBugg for reviewing! :)**

* * *

The trio were laughing loudly in their compartment, when very suddenly, a voice echoed through the train,

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Rose and Al glanced at each other, nervous. Scorpius said,

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. My dad says this first year will be great."

They grinned at him and nodded before packing away the last of their sweets, just as the train slowed to a stop. A crowd had formed in the corridors and Rose saw Vic walk past, waving to them, gesturing to get a move on. Vic was Head Girl that year and would have to go up early to settle everyone in. They squeezed through the throng of people and eventually made it onto a tiny, dark platform. Rose shivered in the cold night air. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Rose heard a familiar voice yelling,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right, Rose? Al?"

The big, hairy face of Hagrid, a very good family friend, beamed over the sea of heads.

"Mind yer step now! C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Follow here!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Rose thought there must be thick trees there. No one spoke much. Alice Longbottom, Neville's daughter and a good friend made her way over to them.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Ooooh!" when the narrow path opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Alice, Al, Scorpius and Rose made their way into a boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

"Are you dreadfully excited?" asked Alice, gripping her hand. She grinned and nodded, looking up at Hogwarts in awe.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor, like my dad. He'll be sorely disappointed," Alice whispered.

"Yeah, and he'll actually be _there_!" Al said, pityingly. Alice tried to smile, but she couldn't muster it.

"He said any house will be fine. But I'm sure he'd be mad if I got into Slytherin."

Rose saw Scorpius glance at her sharply and added,

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

He glanced her way now, but quickly switched his gaze, out onto the water.

"I don't care what house I'm in. I know my dad wants me to be a Gryffindor, but it's my life, after all," she said to Alice.

Al nodded fervently and Scorpius gave her an odd sort of look before they heard,

"Heads down!" from Hagrid, as the first boats reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered our onto rocks and pebbles. They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, glancing around at the nodding heads before raising his gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

* * *

As Scorpius stood in line, waiting to be sorted, he took a deep breath. It would be fine. His mum and dad had insisted that they didn't care what house he got into, as long as he was happy with the decision. He glanced over at Rose, who was holding her cousin's hand and smiling at him reassuringly. He never would have expected his first friends to be a _Weasley_ and a _Potter. _His father had told him of his misguided youth and how much he wished it had been different.

He had spoken to him about how his past might haunt Scorpius and to be especially wary of Weasleys and Potters. Now, however, as Rose glanced over at him, grinning, he wasn't so sure.

"Longbottom, Alice!" was called and he glanced over in time to see her stumble forward and stuff the hat over her head. It wasn't long before the hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and he saw Rose and Albus cheering as well.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" was all he heard next before he made his way forward. He sat on the stool and pulled the hat on his head. He heard a voice speak into his ear,

"Malfoy, yes? Hmm. Haven't had one of you in a while. Your father was easy to sort. You, not so much... I see ambition, of course, but not enough... And intelligence. Yes, much intelligence... Ah, I have it... RAVENCLAW!"

Slightly shocked, he stumbled from the stool and made his way over the table that was cheering. He noticed some of his father's acquaintances' children, who he had been introduced to numerous times, at the Slytherin table, with shock apparent on their faces.

He grinned as he shook hands all around him and got slapped on his back. When he glanced over at Rose and Al, they were clapping with everyone else, smiling at him.

* * *

When Scorpius got into Ravenclaw, Al had to admit he was a little shocked. He had expected him to be a Slytherin like his dad.

Unable to focus on that, though, he was all but shaking in his boots. He glanced at Rose, who was clapping as another student was sorted. He couldn't understand why she wasn't as scared as he was. Her dad was worse than his own. He would be greatly disappointed if she didn't make it into Gryffindor. He was just starting to shake off his worry when he heard,

"Potter, Albus!"

There was silence as he made his way to the stool. The last thing he saw before his eyes were covered by the hat was Rose grinning at him.

"Potter? Ah yes, I remember your brother last year. Troublemaker, that one. Let me see... Ah, I see a great curiosity. A thirst for knowledge. A need to prove yourself..."

He began muttering to himself,

"Anywhere but Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin."

"Why are you so worried about Slytherin?...That hadn't even been a consideration for you. Never mind, I know just where to put you... RAVENCLAW!"

Al almost fell off the stool with relief. While it wasn't Gryffindor, it wasn't Slytherin. He made his way to sit next to Scorpius amidst loud cheers. Dominique and Molly, who were Ravenclaws as well, were clapping heartily. Scorpius slapped him on the back, grinning. He glanced over at Rose and saw her giving him thumbs up. When he glanced at the Gryffindor table, he was shocked to see his brother and Fred whistling loudly and cheering for him. Satisfied, he sat back, grinning.

* * *

Rose sighed in relief when she saw Al take his seat next to Scorpius. He had been so worried that he hadn't been able to function. She rolled her eyes at his unwarranted panic. As she looked around at the dwindling number of students, she took a deep breath. Now that her worry for Al had dissipated, her stomach began churning, nervously.

"Weasley, Rose!" she heard and with a quick, deep breath, she made her way forward. When she pulled the hat on her head, she heard a small chuckle.

"_Another _Weasley? Alright, let's see where you'll go. I see bravery, yes... Much bravery... Wit beyond compare as well. A deep seated need for independence... You want to make a difference... Ahh, where to put you? I think... Yes, that'll do... RAVENCLAW!"

With a grin and a jaunty step, she made her way over to sit next to Al. She saw Dom and Molly cheering loudly.

"Finally! Another group of Ravenclaws in the family!" she heard Dom call. With a grin, she took her seat and her head dropped on Al's shoulder in relief.

He laughed loudly.

"Daunting, wasn't it?"

"Beyond," she said, joining in his fun. She saw Scorpius smiling at her and she said,

"I'm so glad we're all together."

Something flickered in his eyes that looked like shock, before he said,

"Yeah..." and went back to paying attention to the sorting.

Shortly afterwards, the last student was sorted and the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm sure you'll find that it's more than a school. It's a new home as well! Now, enjoy the feast!"

With that, she took her seat amidst cheers and the feast began. The empty platters in front of them filled with food. As they dug in, heartily, Rose glanced up at the staff table.

"Looking at the Professors are we, young one?"

Dom asked, making her way closer, Molly in tow, pushing around a couple of new first years so they could sit with them.

"I know Neville, of course," Rose said, grinning as they began piling their plates with food.

"But there's also Flitwick, who brought you lot in. He's our Head of House _and_ he teaches Charms. You've heard of Toots, of course. That nutter teaches Potions. Krum, who you might know about Rosie," she added with a wink, "teaches Transfiguration. Hooch will teach you lot how to get your butts of the ground in Flying. Robards. You see the one stuffing his gob with turkey? He teaches Defence. Brilliant, but a bit wonky. That's Vector there next to him. She's Arithmancy. Sinistra next to _her_ teaches Astronomy."

"You know Hagrid, of course," put in Molly, "He's Care of Magical Creatures. That's Binns there. He doesn't know he's a ghost, but he teaches History of Magic. Firenze, a centaur... Well he's not here, but he'll be there for classes, teaches Divination. Don't take that though. It's a bunch of hogwash. Oh, and there's Rothenda Billers. She teaches Muggle Studies. She's a squib herself, who did all her academics with the muggles. So she's a bit of an expert."

"Unlike Grandpa Weasley who only _thinks_ he is," Dom added with a wink.

"You're a Raven, so you'll get cosy with Pince, of course, who's the librarian. And Pomfrey's the one you go to when you bust yourself up on the Quidditch field," Molly said, grinning, "I trust, knowing both your fathers, that you'll be trying out for the team next year? Dom here's rather close to the Captain, so I'm sure you'll get in."

That earned her a sharp smack across the head. Molly just laughed and glanced towards a handsome bloke further down the table who had been staring at Dom. He looked away when they glanced across and a deep red blush took over his face.

"Lynch _is_ rather fit, isn't he?" Dom asked, propping her chin in her hand, smiling at him when he glanced her way, flustering him and making his blush deepen but he grinned back at her all the same.

"And his dad _was_ on the Irish national team," Molly added, "He's got a bright future."

"Too bad he's a pureblood though," Dom said with a deep sigh, making Scorpius glance at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked and she saw Dom exchange a glance with Molly before saying,

"Oh, come on Rose, as if you don't know. Grandpa Weasley doesn't approve of purebloods. I'm sure your dad told you."

Rose's mouth opened with shock and she felt her face redden in anger before Dom and Molly broke out laughing loudly.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to hex us!" Molly chuckled against Dom's shoulder.

"Har har. So very funny."

"Aren't we just?" Dom said before going back to eye-flirting with Lynch.

* * *

After the feast, slightly lethargic from all the food they ate, Dom, who was a prefect, took them up towards their dormitory. After climbing a tight spiral staircase, they eventually came upon a door with a bronze eagle knocker. They only waited for a moment before it asked,

"I'm as big as an elephant but lighter than a feather. What am I?"

"The wind," Dom answered and the door opened.

"You'll be required to answer a riddle every time you need to enter. If you can't, you'll just have to wait for someone to come along and do it for you," she said, smiling at the group cheerfully.

The common room was wide and circular with graceful arched windows, and the walls were hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling was painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs and bookcases covered the expanse of the floor, with a white -marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sitting next to a door that Dom walked to.

"The dormitories are this way. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Have a good night. Be sure to get a good night's rest. You'll need it." With a wink for Al and Rose, she made her way up to her dormitory.

Rose turned to Al and Scorpius.

"I'll see you in the morning!" she said cheerfully and hugged Al tight with a wave for Scorpius. She made her way to her dormitory and smiled when she saw her dorm-mates there already. The girls smiled over at her as well. As she stepped inside, noting the lovely blue and bronze drapes and coverings for the five beds, she knew she'd have a great deal of fun in Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Charms, Tea and Flying

**Hi there everyone! I want to thank rokslite, my beta and Totillas for reviewing! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Al made his way down from his dormitory with Scorpius, grinning as he slung his arm around his shoulders. Scorp was a great bloke. They'd spent a good portion of the night chatting with their new house mates and he and Scorp had really hit it off.

"Rose'll love you," he added and didn't notice the light blush that graced Scorpius' cheeks.

"Speaking of Rose, there she is!" he pointed her out where she was standing with several other young girls, laughing.

"Rose!" he said, loudly. She looked over and grinned, excusing herself and making her way over.

"How was the first night?" she asked, looking between them expectantly.

"Our dorm-mates are great," Scorp said with a smile.

"Couldn't get them to shut up until midnight, but it was fun," Al added as they started down to the Great Hall.

"I made some friends too. They're _different_ to what I'm used to, but I figure that since I know Dom and Molly, I can get used to them."

"That bad?" asked Al with a grin.

"They wouldn't shut up about James and how _gorgeous_ he is," she said with a shudder. Al and Scorpius laughed at her expression as they took their seats.

"If I have to hear about how they want to run their hands through his "Quidditch-blown" hair one more time, I'm going to hex my ears off."

"Might be a bit uncomfortable, what with the blood and gore and all," said Scorpius dryly. Rose laughed, startling him, and he grinned back at her.

"Told you she'd love you," Al said quietly, grinning at his cousin.

* * *

After breakfast, Professor Flitwick, their Head of House, gave them their schedules. They scanned it quickly before they making their way to their first class. They had double Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

"Welcome to Charms, First Years!" he announced, squeakily, from where he stood to the front of the class. Even with the help of the pile of books he stood on, it was still difficult to see him over his desk.

"Now, since this is your first class, I will start by calling all of your names. Please stand so the rest of the class can get acquainted."

As the names seemed to go on forever, Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius and he grinned before standing when his name was called.

"I hate when they do this. I'm usually last," she murmured to him. He grinned at her and was about to reply when Al stood from where he sat next to them. Titters were heard from around the room when his last name was called, making Rose huff out an irritated breath. Amused, Scorpius grinned at her.

"Don't like the limelight, Weasley?"

She glowered at him just as her name was said and another round of titters passed through the room.

When she sat, only one more student stood before class started.

"This morning, I had hoped that we could go through the basics. Please take out you textbooks, which I trust you all purchased, and read chapter one, an introduction to basic charms."

Everyone began taking out their textbooks and flipping to the section that was required. Scorpius had already read this section and from the looks of the bored expression on Rose's face, so had she. Al had taken his wand out and was twirling it between his fingers as he murmured quietly to himself.

Noticing the small sparks being emitted by the wand, he nudged Rose and tilted his head towards Al when she glanced over. As she noticed them as well, they shared a small grin for a while before they saw that the sparks had caused a small flame on a piece of parchment on his desk. Laughing loudly now, they watched as he hurried to smother it, sending a scowl their way, his face flaming red.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, the trio were making their way across the lawn towards Hagrid's hut, happily chatting amongst themselves. When they had received a small note with his untidy scrawl saying that he noticed that they had made a friend and to bring him along to tea as well, they had cheerfully invited Scorp. He had been a bit hesitant at first, but had eventually agreed.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

Rose was still laughing when she knocked. There was a bit of frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Rose turned to smile knowingly at Al before they heard,

"_Back, _Demon_ - back._"

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"So you came! Hang on a moment," he said, "_Back_, Demon!"

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. To say that Scorpius was intimidated would be a serious understatement.

"Is this the new one you were telling us about, Hagrid?" Rose asked, making her way over.

Scorpius almost shouted at her to not go near the beast when the dog immediately started licking the hand she was using to scratch his head. He was _obviously_ not as fierce as he looked.

"Yeah. Reminded me o' Fang, 'e did," Hagrid said, proudly. He released the dog who immediately jumped on Rose, knocking her back. Hagrid pushed him away, fondly.

"Don't know his own strength."

Rose just laughed and made her way over to the sink to wash up while the dog sniffed his way over to Al for a good licking. When he neared Scorpius, the only thing he could think to do was eye him sternly. He did _not_ want dog slobber all over his clean clothes.

Demon sat in front of him and woofed at him before dropping his head on his lap and drooling. Scorpius made a slightly disgusted face, causing Rose and Al to laugh while Rose took a seat next to him. For the first time, Scorp was able to look around.

There was only one room inside the hut. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"This is Scorpius," Rose told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes into a plate.

"Yeh look pretty familiar. What's yer last name?" Hagrid asked, frowning slightly.

"Malfoy," Scorpius said stiffly. Hagrid's eyes widened at once and he glanced at Rose and Al who had not reacted in the slightest.

"Oh. Well I knew yer father, I did."

"He speaks well of you," Scorpius lied, smoothly.

His father had actually called Hagrid a "great oaf who didn't know a proper magical creature from the big dirty beard on his face."

Hagrid laughed heartily at this and poured the tea into cups while offering the rock cakes. Rose and Al declined politely and eyed Scorpius as he took one. When he tried to bite into one and almost broke his teeth, they grinned at each other and went back to chatting with Hagrid.

Scorpius looked down at Demon, who was staring up at the rock cake with longing. When Hagrid turned to put the tea pot back, Scorpius took the chance and gave the rock cake to the dog. He ate it in one quick bite and Scorpius pitied the dog's teeth for a moment before he realised not only was he _drooling _on his robes, but they were now covered in wet crumbs as well. He scowled at the dog and he just licked his chops in return.

With a small eye-roll, Scorpius went back to listening to the conversation,

"-thought you two would be in Gryffindor fer sure."

"I don't mind Ravenclaw in the slightest, though. I'm having a really good time there," Rose said, sipping at her tea.

"Yeah, well, what with yer whole family being in there, I just thought... Well, you know."

"My dad thought so too. That'll show him to make assumptions," Rose said with a small sadistic grin and Hagrid laughed heartily, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Always knew you'd be a right handful, Rosie. Take after yer dad, you do. Got yer mum's brains, though."

"She's going to give Uncle Ron a heart attack one day. Just this vacation, she told him that she wasn't going to try out for the Quidditch team. You should have seen his face!" Al put in.

Hagrid glanced over at her, shocked. Rose rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Of _course _I'm going to try out, Hagrid, but you really _should_ have seen his face!" Rose said, with a laugh. Hagrid shook his head as Scorp said,

"I'm hoping to try out as well."

"Yer dad was a Seeker, if I recall," Hagrid said, smiling warmly at him.

"He was. I'm more of a Chaser myself, though," he said, shrugging.

"Keeper," said Rose, with a smile.

"Seeker. James is the Chaser of the family and Lil is another seeker in the making," said Al with a grin.

"Take after Harry there, Al?" Hagrid asked with a grin. They continued chatting for a while and Scorp leaned back in his seat, comfortable, watching Hagrid fondly, wondering what else his dad had been wrong about.

* * *

That night, Al, Rose and Scorp joined Alice at a table in the library to work on their homework. The library was a huge room, housing tall, long shelves of books with small rows between them for students to walk between. Tables were dispersed throughout the room, in between sections, for studying. Six chairs surrounded each table with smaller tables towards the back, where it was more cramped. They had chosen to sit near the Transfiguration section as that was what they were currently working on.

Realising he didn't have the last bit of the lecture from Professor Krum, Al almost panicked before he remembered who he was sitting with.

"Can I see your notes for a second?" he asked Rose, holding out his hand. Not even lifting her head from her parchment, she passed them over. Scorp shook his head at him, but he shrugged and began searching through for the piece he had missed.

Quite suddenly, a shadow fell over him. When he glanced up, it was to see a burly fifth year, glaring at Scorpius.

"Wasn't your father a Death Eater, Malfoy?"

He saw Scorpius stiffen in his seat and lift his head to glare at the boy.

"I don't see how that's any of _your _business."

"If you're just going to be rude, then I suggest you leave before you get hexed," said Rose, hotly.

The boy laughed.

"Hexed by a first year. Sure, I'm shaking now."

Just as he was rolling his eyes, Rose raised her wand and muttered a few words. Within seconds, the fifth year's face was covered with bogies, flapping away, attacking him. He screamed and ran out of the library, the bogeys still following.

Rose huffed, vindicated, going back to her essay. When she glanced up, they were all still staring at her, jaws dropped.

"Aunt Ginny showed me that one. Maybe I can show you sometime," she told them with a wink, before returning to her essay. They all shook their heads before Al whined,

"How come she never showed it to me?"

Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

* * *

The day of flying classes had finally arrived. This was the class that everyone had most looked forward to. Even the muggle-borns were nervous but excited. Alice, who had never flown before, was chattering on about what she had read about the mechanics of it.

"Alice, listen, you can't _read_ about this one," Rose said, consolingly, patting her shoulder.

"And coming from _Rose_, you know it has to be true," Scorpius added with a grin. Al laughed heartily while Rose scowled at him.

It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth plateau on the opposite side of the grounds near the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Twenty broomsticks were lying in neat lines on the ground. Rose remembered how much James and Fred had complained about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madame Hooch, arrived shortly after they did. She had grey hair, chopped off at the shoulders and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"We don't have all day!" she barked, "Stand by a broomstick. Hurry it up!"

Rose glanced down at her broom. It looked pretty battered and worn. She glanced over and saw Scorp and Al eyeing their own brooms critically as well. Alice was looking warily down at hers as if it might jump up and smack her in the face. Rose grinned at that imagery before Madam Hooch snapped,

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

Rose did as she said. There was a unanimous,

"UP!" and Rose's broom, as well as Al's and Scorp's had jumped into their hands at once. Rose noticed that Alice's had simply rolled over on the ground. She wondered if brooms could sense fright, as Alice was all but quaking where she stood.

After this, Madame Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips.

"When I blow my whistle, kick off hard. Keep the broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle! Three, two, one!"

With a short blast of her whistle, they all kicked off. Rose could hear Alice squeak from next to Al and saw that she was wavering. Al reached his hand out, steadying her broom, before they all leaned forward, landing.

After what seemed to Rose like a few seconds of Alice registering the fact that she was still alive, she threw her arms around Al, squeezing him in a tight hug. Rose laughed with Scorp as Al flushed a brilliant red.

* * *

Their Christmas holidays had come a lot quicker than Rose had anticipated. She sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, laughing with her cousins as she scribbled away on parchment.

"Who're you writing to, then?" Al asked as James prodded him with his toe from across the table.

"Scorp," she answered, glaring at James, who grinned at her.

"Good. Tell him I said hello, yeah? That way I won't have to write a letter myself."

Rose rolled her eyes at the sheer laziness of her cousin.

"I sent my present ahead. Did you?" Al asked, smacking his brother's foot as Fred laughed raucously.

"Of course. I didn't want it to get lost at the post. Did you use Hedwig?" Rose asked, referring to the snowy white owl that Albus had gotten just before starting Hogwarts and named after his dad's owl who had died.

"I did. I told you, you could have added yours."

"I didn't want to load her down. Plus, if I had, Pig would have thrown a hissy."

As Rose kept writing, she felt tenderness spread through her at the thought of their owl. Her dad's owl was bonkers and as ancient as the day was long, but he still thought he could make trips that he really couldn't.

"I still think you should have gotten an owl when I got Hedwig."

"And give poor Pig a heart-attack? I don't think so. He's crazy enough _without_ added pressure, thanks."

"What did you get for Scorp?"

"How is that any of your business, Al?"

"I just want to know if it's better than what I got him!"

"Probably is," she said with a grin just as James poked Al in the eye with his toe.

* * *

"Made any friends, Scorp? I forgot to ask you!" his mum asked from across the table while his father lowered his Daily Prophet to smile at him.

"I did. I have two best mates, actually," he answered with a grin.

"Anyone we would know?" his dad asked, going back to reading.

"Probably," Scorp murmured, quietly.

"What was that?" his mum asked, stirring her tea.

"I said you probably do. They're Albus Potter and Rose Weasley," he said, bracing for the explosion he knew was to come. He saw that his father seemed frozen behind his newspaper while her mother was smiling awkwardly and stirring her tea a little faster than necessary.

"Truly? That's wonderful, sweetheart," his mom said and he saw her reach across, probably to squeeze her husband's knee under the table.

"Y-yes. Wonderful," his father said and lowered the Prophet to give him a stiff smile.

Scorp grinned. This was better than he thought it was going to be.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Bonding, Owls and Intimidation

**Hi there! I'd like to thank 'Guest' for reviewing and my beta rokslite.**

**I'd also like to thank christy86 for all the favourites and follows. Couldn't PM you or 'Guest' to show appreciation, but I hope you'll accept it this way. :)**

* * *

Rose sat on her bed, laughing at Roxie's impression of her dad being woken up early and leaned her head against Vic's shoulder. The girls were all sharing a room and she loved the bonding time it allowed in their family. Vic and Rose shared a bed while Dom shared with Molly. Roxie and Lucy were supposed to share one with Lily, but she had asked to stay with her parents.

"How was your year so far, Rosie? I know I haven't been able to speak to you as much-"

"Don't worry about it! What with N.E.W.T.s," Rose said, making Vic smile appreciatively, "and _Teddy,_" she added with a whisper.

Vic flushed red, her blonde hair still not able to stop the Weasley blush from pervading her face. Vic smacked her arm and laughed. Not for the first time, Rose envied her gorgeous cousin. She was one-eighth veela and looked flawless. She knew the taunts that Vic had to live with for her heritage, though and her envy was short-lived. Jealous girls and spurned boys said things about Vic that she didn't care to repeat. It had caused many a hallway fight and duel when Teddy, her best mate, had been at school.

Rose remembered the stories getting back to her and wondering why anyone would say such horrid things about Vic. She was the sweetest cousin she had and never had a mean thing to say to anyone.

Dom, Vic's younger sister, got just as much criticism, but took it in stride, flipping her hair and winking at anyone who whispered behind her back. She had a bold, confident personality, much like her mother. Vic, however, was more reserved and sensitive, taking after their father. Teddy, she knew, had taken it up on himself to protect her. Obviously, from his role as protector, their relationship had grown.

"He's wonderful," Vic said, still bright red.

"I know. It _is_ just Teddy, after all," Rose said, rolling her eyes. Vic laughed and shook her head.

"That's exactly what I thought. Then, he got even _more_ wonderful."

"I'm afraid to ask," Rose said, grinning.

"Not like _that_!" Vic gasped, scandalised, "It's as though, he had all of this love inside that he couldn't let out, you know?"

Grinning dreamily, Rose nodded.

"He's not _different_ now. He's just... more," Vic sighed, distractedly, when there was a knock on the window. She glanced up quickly and frowned.

"Artemis?" she asked, making her way to the window. Rose recognised Teddy's owl at once. When she opened the window, Artemis flew in and sat on Rose's head.

"Nice to see you too, Artie," Rose said, drolly. Vic laughed and made her way over, detaching the letter on the owl's leg. Artie ruffled her feathers and settled in, making Rose roll her eyes, trying not to shift her head. She knew from previous experience that Artie pecked when she was disturbed. She had come to realise that Artemis thought of her as something of a resting perch. Vic opened the letter and scanned it before grinning excitedly. She glanced around to make sure none of their other cousins were listening and whispered,

"He wants me to meet him."

"To shag?" asked Rose, eyes wide. Vic's mouth dropped open and she said,

"No!" in a scandalised voice, but Rose saw a bit of guilt in her eyes.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley!" Rose gasped, softly, "Have you _shagged_?"

Vic looked around quickly, shushing her, but her cousins weren't paying any attention to them.

"Not _yet_. Merlin, Rose, you're nosy today."

"Yet?" Rose asked, intrigued. She almost shifted forward before Atrie hooted, warningly.

Exasperated, she grabbed Vic's hands.

"Tell me everything."

"I will_ not._" Vic said on a laugh, "But we _haven't_."

She glanced around once more before whispering,

"We're waiting."

"For what?" Rose asked, feeling very much like an adult.

"Until we're married," Vic said, her face now tomato red.

"You're getting _married_?" Rose asked on a harsh whisper.

"Don't tell anyone," Vic answered, desperately. She reached into her blouse and pulled a necklace from where it had been hidden and displayed a stunning diamond ring. Rose gasped, eyes wide, reaching out for it, whispering,

"It's gorgeous."

"Isn't it? It was his Gran's. She said she wanted him to have it for his bride and well," Vic made a vague gesture and was grinning widely. Rose leaned forward to hug Vic but was at once mauled by Artie from her perch on her head.

"Alright! You bloody psychotic bird!" Rose yelled, not moving. Vic had replaced the ring and couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face.

"When did all of this happen?"

"Our last Hogsmeade trip. Teddy came to see me."

Vic's hand was pressed tightly against the ring.

"We haven't told anyone because Ted wants to finish Auror training and I still have school."

Rose nodded, understanding.

"Plus, have you _met _my dad?" Vic asked on a laugh.

"I thought he was going to kill Teddy with his glare alone when you two walked in holding hands in the Burrow last summer. Merlin, he might be worse than _my_ dad."

"No. No one is worse than your dad," Vic said on a laugh, "Now that you know about me, tell me about you!"

"Me? There's nothing to know," Rose said, confused.

"Come on, Rose. What about that Malfoy boy you've been hanging around? I hear you're inseparable."

"W-we're just friends!" Rose stuttered out, appalled. Vic laughed and Rose poked her on the arm for her joke.

"I was _just friends_ with Teddy as well."

"Please, Vic. Everyone but you two and James, who is an oblivious git, could see that you two fancied each other."

Vic laughed at this.

"Yeah, we were pretty thick, weren't we? That's why you have to learn from my mistake," she added with a wink. When she glanced at the clock on the bedside table, she seemed flustered before whispering,

"I have to go now. Teddy's waiting."

Rose grinned at her as she got up to leave, but scowled when Vic added,

"I think Artemis is asleep, by the way."

* * *

"I can't handle this sockless existence!" yelled Al, dramatically. Rose walked down the stairs with him and said,

"Why don't you just tell Uncle Harry that James took them all?"

"Because then he wins..." Al murmured, vengefully.

Rose shook her head. Her cousins were such _idiots_ sometimes.

"Happy Christmas!" her dad called from where he was in the kitchen, getting coffee.

"Happy Christmas!" they both intoned.

"Where's everyone?" Rose asked, curious.

"Getting some sleep, I reckon. I had to wake up early to do some last minute wrapping. Your mum doesn't have to know about this," he added, with a wink, "She's been nagging me to get everything done for weeks."

Rose grinned and pretended to zip her mouth closed.

"That's my favourite girl. So what's this I hear about you having a new friend?" he asked, his gaze boring into hers.

"Dad, stop being so dramatic. He's Scorpius Malfoy and he's a great bloke. If you'd give him half a chance, you'd see it. He's one of my best mates and you're just going to have to accept that."

She saw him mumbling and made out something about "just like her mother" before he sighed and turned to Al,

"Now how about you Al? I heard you grousing something terrible on those stairs."

"James stole my socks," he muttered, taking a seat at the table, grumpily.

"Why don't you steal something of his, then?" Ron asked, grinning.

Al looked up, thoroughly intrigued.

"Like what?"

"How about his boxers? That might be interesting."

Ron grinned at him over his cup. Inspired, Al raced up the stairs.

"Boys are so weird..." Rose murmured, getting up to make toast.

"You'd do well to remember that," her dad said with a wink aimed her way.

* * *

"Presents!" Al yelled, dragging the boxes with his name towards him. Rose was just as gleeful, ripping away at paper.

"You lot are worse than Hugo and Lily," Ginny laughed as she took a seat on the sofa next to Harry.

"Is this what I think it is?" Al whispered in awe, staring at what he held in his arms. Rose glanced over and froze, awestruck.

"Is that-?" she asked, reaching out to touch it. It was real alright. She squealed loudly while Albus whooped, jumping up to hug his parents. He came back and together, he and Rose cooed over the new broomstick he had gotten, a shiny Nimbus 3000 gleaming in the light.

"Might want to open that one over there, then, Rosie," her dad said with a laugh, hugging her mum to him. Confused, Rose glanced over to see another long box. She looked at her parents, mouth open and they laughed as she squealed, rushing to hug them before racing back to the box and tearing it apart to reveal her own Nimbus 3000.

She and Al looked at each other over their brooms, gleeful, before racing out the doors, eager to try out their new brooms.

"Be careful!" she heard her mother yell.

She laughed, ecstatic as they mounted the brooms and kicked off, flying high and fast. As the wind blew back her hair and hit her face, she closed her eyes, happier than she could ever remember.

* * *

Later, after flying and racing for half the day, when they returned to open their other presents, Rose passed over her present for Al to him and he did the same. Rose opened it eagerly and saw a signed picture of the new Chudley Cannons Chaser, Zachary Perkins. With a squeal, she grabbed Al in a tight squeeze. He laughed, pulling away to open his own. When he saw his brand new Puddlemore jumper, however, he grabbed her in another hug.

They were laughing and discussing their new presents when they saw two more. Rose frowned and pulled them to her.

"They're from Scorp," she said, surprised, not having seen them earlier.

"Probably got here while we were flying."

Nodding at the logic, she opened hers while Al ripped into his. She grinned at the Chudley Cannons pin he got for her, holding it up for Al to see. Al was beaming as he showed her his subscription and first copy of Which Broomstick?

"He's brilliant, he is."

Rose laughed but agreed.

* * *

"If you ask me to eat again, mum, I'm going to explode!" Scorp yelled from his bedroom. He had spent the day with his family, having a great time.

His father had gotten him a new broomstick as well as a new Wizard's Chess set. He couldn't wait to play with Al and Rose.

When he got to his room, he closed the door and made his way over to the presents he hadn't opened yet. They were from Al and Rose. He tore open Al's first and saw a box of sugar quills. He grinned, popping one into his mouth even as he moved on to the next one.

His smile widened as he saw the Broomstick Cleaning Kit Rose had gotten for him.

He pulled the presents to him and sighed happily. He had the greatest friends.

* * *

Scorpius had been invited over for the Annual New Year's Party at the Burrow and they were all anxious about his reception. Rose had already coached her dad and Al had spoken to Harry. He, at least, had assured them that he held no grudges against Scorpius. He wasn't his father, after all. Her dad, however, hadn't been nearly as magnanimous.

He had insisted that Scorpius should be uninvited. Upon receiving glares from both his wife and daughter, though, he had reluctantly changed his mind. He now took the stance that if he tried anything "handsy" with Rose, Ron would perform a quick Severing Hex to remove them.

It was easy to see why Rose was so irritated by the time he arrived, then. She hugged him and greeted him cheerfully, but Scorp couldn't help but noticed the tight smile and the angry look she was aiming at someone behind him. When he turned, it was to find the formidable Auror, Ronald Bilius Weasley giving him a full glare. Having the Assistant Head of the Auror Office breathing down his neck was easily the most uncomfortable situation of his life.

He was introduced to everyone. He got some tight smiles and some assessing looks but mostly, he was greeted with warm cheer.

When it was time to shake Ron's hand, though, he was about to back away but Al pressed him forward, wearing a vindictive smile.

"This is Scorpius, Uncle Ron. You remember his dad, don't you?" Scorp dug in his heels as Al tried to push him closer.

"Honestly!" yelled Rose and she smacked Al across the head, "Dad this is Scorp. Scorp this is my dad. Nice meeting everyone? Good, come on!"

With that, she grabbed Scorp and Al's hands, dragging them to the kitchen. She could hear loud laughter from where they had come and rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her family.

"You take the fun out of everything, Rosie," Al said, grinning.

"Would it have been better if he had broken his hand shaking it, then?"

"Would have been funnier, yeah."

Scorpius scowled at Al now.

"Thanks for the support, mate."

"Anytime," Al tipped his butterbeer at him in acknowledgement.

"Want something to eat?" Rose asked, grabbing a plate for him. He shook his head, still a bit queasy from the encounter with her dad. She frowned at him and shrugged before Vic and Teddy stepped in holding hands.

"That was classic," Teddy said on a snicker. Vic smacked his arm lightly and said,

"No it wasn't. Are you okay, Scorpius?" He nodded and took a swig of the butterbeer Rose had put in front of him.

"As long as I'm not the only one on the receiving end of the Weasley death glare," Teddy said, holding up his glass of firewhiskey in a silent toast.

"You too?" Scorp asked, throat still dry.

"Well, I've known them since I was in nappies, so most of them were accepting. You should have seen Bill's face, though. Thought he was going to rip my throat out."

Vic rolled her eyes and said,

"He's exaggerating."

"No he isn't. Uncle Bill looked about ready to tear him to shreds. Plus, with those scars," Al gestured to his face, "He's a scary bloke, Vic."

Vic sighed, shaking her head.

"He's too sweet to be scary."

Teddy laughed at that, choking on his firewhiskey. He wrapped an arm around her, chuckling,

"To you, yeah. To anyone who wants to lay a hand on his baby girl? Not so much."

Vic sighed but lifted her face for a brief kiss. Al made a gagging noise and Teddy sent an amused look his way.

"You're shagging, aren't you? I knew it!" Al pretended to die choking when Teddy grinned at him.

"Sure are. We even used your bed when we got a tad carried away."

Vic, Rose and Scorp's jaws dropped but Al had gone so pale that Teddy couldn't help but laugh. He held himself up using Vic while she rolled her eyes.

"H-his _face_!" Teddy howled.

"Hilarious," said Vic, dryly.

"You really didn't, right, Vic? Please say you didn't!" Al begged.

"We _didn't_, Al. Teddy's an idiot."

With that, Vic pulled her arm from under Teddy's and stormed off.

"Bugger," Teddy said, worried, waving at them briefly before chasing after Vic.

Al turned to Rose, his expression still horrified.

"You don't think-"

"They _didn't_ Al. She told me they're waiting."

At once, relief flooded Al's face. Vic never lied to Rose.

"It's kind of weird seeing her outside of school. She's the Head Girl after all. You never really think they have a life outside of school, you know?" Scorp asked, frowning.

Al and Rose looked at each other before laughing raucously.

"What?" he asked, offended.

"Do you _listen_ to yourself sometimes?" Rose asked on a guffaw. Scorp grinned at that and smacked Al hard on the back when he choked on a chip.

* * *

"Do either of you have any resolutions?" Rose asked from where she sat on the ground between the two.

"No, I couldn't think of any," said Scorp, frowning.

"Me either," muttered Al from where he was glaring at James who was wearing his socks and strutting around proclaiming that he was going "commando" for the night's festivities, disgusting everyone around him except Fred and Teddy who were laughing loudly at his antics.

"Can we kill James? Is that a resolution?" Al asked, excited.

"I don't think doing bodily harm is considered a resolution," said Scorpius.

"I want this year to be even better than last year," Rose said, tilting her head against the sofa, closing her eyes briefly.

"That's not a resolution either," she heard Scorpius say.

"I know, but it's my New Year's _wish_. Instead of resolutions, let's do wishes this year."

She sat up excitedly, gripping their forearms.

"I wish that James would die," muttered Al. Rose smacked him, making him rub the spot.

"A_ real_ wish, Al!"

"I _really _wish he could die!" said Al. Rose rolled her eyes and turned to Scorpius.

"What's yours?"

"I wish... to top the class this year."

Rose snorted.

"Fat chance. Why don't you go for something _realistic_?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Scorp scowled at her and said,

"It's _very_ realistic. You aren't the only one with a brain, Rose."

"No, but I know how to _use_ mine, Scorpius."

She gave him another sickeningly sweet smile and he scoffed, laying his head back.

"I wish for better friends."

She laughed, smacking his stomach, laughing. He joined in and they heard Al mutter,

"How about if I wish his bollocks fall off?"

* * *

They were back at Hogwarts and in Astronomy class when Scorp leaned forward to whisper to Rose,

"Why do you always stick up for me? I mean, I haven't really done anything to earn it, yeah?"

She turned to him, smiling and said,

"My mum always says that no one should ever be discriminated against. _Especially _for their parentage. My mum... when she was at Hogwarts... People used to make fun of her. Call her names. Because she was muggle-born."

"My dad... He was one of them," Scorp whispered, apologetically.

"The fact that you can say that with any kind of remorse means you're different, Scorp. You're your own person and no one should be judged on something they had no control over."

She reached over and squeezed his hand, smiling gently.

"I would have never realised what a great bloke you were if I was like the rest of those idiots, would I?"

He smiled, a slight blush gracing his face and whispered,

"Thanks."

She nodded and went back to her chart.

Al had heard the exchange and swung his gaze between the two before shrugging it off and returning to his chart. They were just good friends.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Ice Cream, Jokes and Protectors

**Hi there everyone! I'd like to thank Veronique Ruthven, InSaNeAnNiE, Wavesky and DaughterOfMorpheus123 for reviewing! You guys are awesome. :D**

**I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Al and Scorp swatted away the floating hearts that cluttered the air of the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick, the romantic nut, had gone above and beyond for Valentine's day. They sighed as they made their way to their table and noticed that Rose seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. They rolled their eyes at each other over her head as she said,

"Isn't it _lovely_?"

"It really isn't," muttered Scorp, batting away a heart that came a little too close for comfort.

"You both just have no sense of romance!" she insisted.

"If romance includes fake pink hearts and frilly things, then I prefer being immune, thanks," Al said, dryly, and Scorp nodded his agreement.

"R-Rose?"

They heard behind them. They all turned in time to see a first year Hufflepuff blushing in front of them.

"Hi," said Rose, confused.

He seemed flustered when she responded and thrust out his hands in front of him. They were shocked until they realised he held a box of chocolates. Rose flushed and accepted it, murmuring,

"Thank you."

The young Hufflepuff blushed crimson at this and ran off with a small grin on his face.

Scorp and Al looked at each other as Rose fussed with the box of chocolates. Al tilted his head towards the Entrance Hall and Scorp said,

"Hey, Rose, we're just going to the loo for a moment, yeah?"

She waved them off, ignoring them, and opening the box.

They made their way out of the Great Hall and immediately started muttering,

"Did you see him? Could he have been any more obvious that he fancies her?"

"Did you see_ her_? She was fluttering like an idiot. It's obvious what we have to do."

They nodded at each other, unanimous.

* * *

Later, when the little Hufflepuff boy was locked in a broom cupboard and was yelling to be let out, Scorp and Al walked off, arms slung around each other, vindicated.

* * *

Easter holidays came faster than Christmas had and with very little to do at home, since their parents were at work, they ended up meeting in Diagon Alley to browse through the shops.

As they exited Flourish and Blotts, carrying several books between them, they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which had been bought by Griselda Jorkins some years earlier.

As they entered, they were greeted by Griselda, who yelled,

"Rosie! What're you doing here? Didn't expect you until summer!"

Rose laughed and made her way over, the other two in tow.

"We've come for a bit of an outing. How are you?"

"Lovely. Why hello, Albus!"

"Hi Griselda," Al said with a grin.

"And who's this young man?" she asked, gesturing to Scorpius with the scoop in her hand.

"This is Scorpius. He's a friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius," Griselda said with a grin as she continued scooping ice-cream into cups for her customers.

"The usual, I presume, Rosie?"

"Please," Rose grinned.

"And for you, Albus?"

"A chocolate cone with nuts, please," he said with anticipation on his face. Griselda nodded and turned to Scorp, smiling warmly,

"And for you, Scorpius?"

"I'll have a Coconut cone with sprinkles, please."

She nodded at him and handed over their cones. Scorp noticed her adding an extra scoop to Rose's before whispering,

"For my most valued customer."

Rose laughed and thanked her before they headed over to get seats.

"Do you suck up to _everyone_, Rosie?" Scorp asked.

Rose looked up, shocked, before she grabbed his cone and slammed it on his nose.

Scorp could do nothing but blink through the melted ice cream before they fell all over themselves laughing.

* * *

"I just happen to think that if one person belongs in Azkaban, it's definitely James."

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorp who did the same. They had been hearing the same thing over and over on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

Al had apparently woken up that morning with a great blob of toothpaste in his hair. While it was juvenile and Rose knew that with a small flick of his mum's wand, it was gone, Al was harping on it.

"How about we agree to disagree and call it even?" Scorp asked, his face propped in his hand, staring out of the window, clearly bored with having to hear Al obsess.

"Why don't we play some exploding snap?" Rose asked, with a grin.

Scorp perked up immediately.

"You two go ahead. I'm good," said Al, muttering to himself. They rolled their eyes again and started their game.

By the time they got to the Hogsmeade station, Rose had singed her eyebrows and Scorp had lit the sleeves of his robes on fire. They laughed at each other, fixing their burns with their wands, when the train pulled to a stop.

"Chin up, Al. You won't have to deal with James until summer!" Rose enthused, grabbing him in a hug.

"Yeah, but I'm already dreading the torment he'd have stored in his devious mind by then."

Scorp and Rose glanced at each other and couldn't hold in their laughter at his melodramatic tone. He eventually joined them and they made their way up to Hogwarts together.

* * *

With their impending End-of-Year exams approaching, the trio usually sat huddled together in the library, studying. Their exams may have been a month away, but Rose and Scorp were already vying for the top spot in each class, goading each other into working harder.

It was on one such afternoon that they found themselves at their usual table, reviewing their notes when someone cleared their throat.

Glancing up, Scorp realised it was a first year Gryffindor boy.

"Hullo," he said, addressing Rose.

"Hi," she answered, quirking an eyebrow in an expression he knew she had gotten from him.

"I-i was wondering if I could... Study with you?" he asked, hesitantly.

She gave him a confused look before she said,

"It depends. What do you want to study? I'm doing Transfiguration right now and I'm not keen on going off topic."

"I-I was going to do Transfiguration as well!"

"Good. Come sit next to me, then. Scorp, can you move over?"

Scorp huffed but moved over, glaring at the boy who didn't seem to notice. He was too busy leaning in and sniffing Rose's hair.

Furious, he met Al's gaze. Was it time for another intervention? Al grinned evilly at him.

* * *

"Did either of you see Daniel? He said he would meet us here to continue studying."

"Can't say I have. Scorp, did you?"

"No. I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh. Well then," Rose said, shrugging it off and returning to her notes.

Al and Scorp grinned at each other over her head, hoping that when the Full Body-Bind Curse wore off, and he found himself locked on the Astronomy tower, he wouldn't fall off.

* * *

"I honestly thought they would have _tried_ to challenge us," said Al, shaking his head, exiting their last exam, the Transfiguration practical.

"If you ask me, I think they're putting us in a false sense of security," Scorp said, tilting his head back and massaging his neck.

"What does that even mean?" Rose asked with a grin.

"They make us think the exams are easy so we slip up and then when they're marking, they penalise every little error."

"You're paranoid," Al laughed, shaking his head.

"I could also be right," Scorp said and Rose laughed,

"I don't think anyone can botch up transfiguring a mouse into a snuffbox."

"_Have _you met my brother?"

"That was a joke, though."

"It wasn't funny."

"Come on, Al. Maybe it wasn't funny to your parents, but you have to admit that when you found out he transfigured the mouse into a tiger you laughed."

Al just sneered and kept walking. James Sirius Potter II, had very much taken after his namesakes, and while he was mischievous, he was also brilliant without truly trying, something that bothered Al to no end.

"Where are we going?" Scorp asked, hands in his pockets as they kept walking.

"We're going to the lake," Rose said with a grin.

"Al, stop being a pansy and get over yourself. Your brother is the funny one and you're the smart one. Leave it alone," Scorp yelled as Al pouted some more.

"I can be funny!"

"Not on purpose," Rose murmured, making Scorp chuckle.

"You think I can't?" Al challenged, getting up from where he sat against the beech tree they were fond of.

"Go for it, mate!" encouraged Scorp and he glanced at Rose, sharing a silent,

_This is going to be good._

"Have you heard the one about the Corduroy pillow?" Al asked, grinning. They shook their head together.

"It's making _head_lines! Get it?" He laughed loudly at his joke.

Simultaneously, they looked at Al, then each other, before returning their gaze to him.

"Al, did you _honestly_ think that was funny?"

Al sighed, flopping down next to them.

"No, but it was worth a try."

She patted his head, consolingly before Scorp asked,

"Want to hear my worst joke?"

They both nodded so he cleared his throat, dramatically and said,

"A man walked into a bar with a slab of asphalt under his arm. He tells the bartender, I'll take one now and one for the road."

He did an imaginary drum-roll at the end and they groaned over the horrible joke.

"Your turn, Rosie," Scorp said, leaning back.

"All my jokes are fantastic, so I can't enter the contest," she said primly, making Al and Scorp fall all over themselves laughing.

"See? And I'm not even trying," Rose grinned at them, making them laugh even harder.

"You're one delusional bird," Al said, wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes.

Rose stuck her tongue out just as she saw Vic making her way over to them. She grinned as her cousin took a seat next to her.

"What are you lot doing?" she asked, smiling.

"Rose was being delusional," Al answered, making Rose scowl.

"Very nice," Vic laughed. "I had hoped to spend some time with you before I leave. As soon as I get out of here, I start my internship."

"You got accepted, then?" Rose asked, excitedly and hugged her when she nodded.

"What internship is that?" Al asked, curious.

"St. Mungo's. I'm training to be a Healer."

"Won't that mean less time for you and _Teddy Bear_?" Al asked, sarcastically.

"We'll make time, don't you worry. Even if we have to use your bed to do it."

At the reminder of the joke and at the renewed look of horror Albus' face, they all started laughing rowdily.

* * *

Summer had been long and strenuous for Al and Rose. They had spent the majority of it with their Grandpa Weasley working on the gardens that Grandma Weasley wanted to "spruce up without magic."

At the end of most days, a large group of the Weasley and Potter cousins would be trudging back into the Burrow, covered in dirt, muscles aching. They would be greeted with cheerful grins, cups of sweet tea and cookies from their Gran, but it wasn't always worth it.

Towards the end of the summer, however, Al and Rose were excused from helping with the garden, much to the consternation of James and Fred, since Scorpius had been invited over. Grandma Weasley thought it was only fair that after all their hard work, they be allowed to spend a few days with their friend.

The trio spent a good portion of the first few days practicing Quidditch with their new brooms. Going into their second year, they wanted to try out for their House teams and knew that they needed as much practice as they could get if they wanted to be selected over the older, more experienced players.

When Harry, Ginny, Ron and George had the time, they would join them on the field, giving them tips and showing them moves that they had perfected over the years.

One afternoon, however, when Ron had aimed a bludger at Scorpius, almost gleefully knocking him off his broom, Rose decided they had had enough. She dragged Al and Scorp inside and after telling her mum what her dad had done, making her storm out of the house to find him, she turned to Al and Scorp with a vindictive grin and asked if they wanted anything to eat.

"She's a bit scary, isn't she?" Scorp whispered, eyeing her carefully.

"You have _no_ idea," Al said, shaking his head at his cousin.

* * *

Hermione took it on herself to take the three of them to Diagon Alley when she had some time off that Summer.

"Do any of you need new robes, then?" she asked, looking them up and down.

"I think they need some. They've grown. I haven't," said Rose with a bit of a pout, pointing at Scorp and Al who grinned at each other, feeling very manly.

"I didn't grow much until I was a little older, sweetheart. Plus, if you're anything like your dad, you'll just shoot up one day."

"Mum," she said, drolly, "_Hugo's_ taller than me and I'm two years older!"

"Yes, well he_ definitely_ took after your dad," Hermione said with a laugh, before entering Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

While Scorp and Al were being fitted for their robes, someone tapped Rose on her shoulder. She spun around and found a young boy who looked familiar but didn't really recognise standing behind her.

"Rose," he said with a grin.

A tad bemused, she smiled back, trying to work out who was speaking to her. The boy's smile dropped a bit before he said,

"Thaddeus? Thaddeus Hinkley? I'm in Ravenclaw with you."

"Oh! Thaddeus! Hullo!" she said, grinning, _still_ not knowing who he was but not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Thaddeus' smile perked up and he asked,

"Getting fitted for robes?"

"No. My cousin and Scorpius are. I haven't grown," she said, still pouting.

Thaddeus blushed and said,

"I think you're great the way you are," making her flush as well before Scorpius came out.

"Thad! What are you doing here?"

Thaddeus turned around with a grin and said,

"The same as you. New robes."

"Done with the rest of your shopping then?" Scorp asked but was looking at the flush on Rose's face, curiously.

"About done, yeah. Just have to get my books. Have you lot gone for yours yet?"

"No we only just got here," answered Rose, trying to feel less awkward.

"Mind if I join you? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind," he asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Rose said, smiling politely.

Scorpius frowned at the gleeful look on Thaddeus' face before he rushed off.

"What were you two talking about, then?" Scorp asked as soon as he disappeared.

"Robes," Rose said with a shrug. Al had by then come out and was frowning at them both.

"Problem?" he asked, looking at the serious look on Scorp's face.

"No. Thaddeus will be joining us to go buy books," Rose answered.

"Our Thaddeus?" Al asked Scorp, who nodded.

"Brilliant. Let me get Aunt Hermione."

* * *

Al had to admit that shopping with Thaddeus was certainly an eye-opener. Thaddeus did not move more than one foot away from Rose for the entire trip. He saw Hermione giving them small, amused looks, but he didn't find it funny in the least. Rose was his responsibility, as he had been told many times growing up.

No bloke would lay hands on her while_ he_ was there.

"Thad, why don't we visit Eeylop's? I have to get some owl treats. Scorp, want to come with us? Rose and Aunt Hermione can finish up, right? We'll be back in five minutes for the most," he said, smiling in a way he knew no one would suspect anything.

While Thad was reluctant, he grabbed his arm and pulled him out. When they were outside, AL threw his arm over Thad's shoulders and felt, more than saw, Scorp flank his other side.

"So Thad," he began, steering him towards an alley. Thad eyed him nervously.

"Do you fancy my cousin, then?" he asked, jovially, but his expression was dead serious.

"N-no, of course not! I-i just think she's nice," Thad answered as they stepped into the alley and Scorp and Al blocked his exit.

"Is that all, then? I was worried for a moment there," he said, in a relieved voice, "I thought Scorp and I would have to break your legs or something."

Thad was all but quaking where he stood.

"It's a good thing he doesn't fancy her, right, Scorp?"

"Good thing," Scorpius said with a nod, and a bit of a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah, I d-don't fancy her a-at _all_," Thad stuttered out.

Al and Scorp were silent for a moment before pulling Thad out from the alley and grinning at him together.

"Well that's a relief," said Al, chuckling now, "I would have really missed you in the dormitory otherwise."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading this! :) I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Snogging, Acting and Quidditch

**I'd like to thank Rayven49, InSaNeAnNiE and Veronique Ruthven for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite.**

* * *

SECOND YEAR

* * *

Rose had to admit that having Scorp and Al over at her house before they made their way to King's Cross made their trip a bit less nerve-wracking. She could double check her lists with them to make sure everything was packed and ready. She could also review the assignments they were given over Summer.

If she had been left to just her family, she would have gone bonkers. Her mum would have added things to her list and her dad would have scratched things off.

As they made their way towards Platform 9 3/4, Rose grinned at her best mates before they stepped through, pushing their carts along.

"This year's going to be great," Scorp said, smiling at the chaos around him. They made their way to the train and together, they were able to get their trunks, as well as their bird cages into the Weasley/Potter compartment without asking for help. When they returned to Rose's parents, grinning gleefully at their independence, Rose was smothered in a hug, making her smile drop.

"_Mum_!" she said, pulling away as Hermione held her tight.

"You're so grown up, aren't you?" she asked on a tearful laugh and her dad pulled her under his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Rose.

"You know how she gets, Rosie."

With a sigh, she turned to Scorp and Al, who pretended to be tearful and pulled her into hugs as well. She batted them away and they laughed at her. Al hugged Ron and Hermione quickly while Scorpius waved, ignoring the scowl her father was aiming his way.

They entered the train, leaving her alone and she turned around, hugging her mother tightly, surprising her,

"I love you," she said quickly, doing the same for her father before racing off to join her friends. Her parents chuckled at her, her mother wiping away her tears.

* * *

"It's so _crowded_ in here. It reminds me of the Burrow," Scorp said, glancing around the packed compartment.

"Doesn't it?" Rose asked, grinning, as she shoved James' feet off of her lap, making him fall to the ground and scowl at her.

"Dom seems to be missing," said Al with a frown, watching Molly chat with Lucy, Louis and Roxie.

"I'm going to miss Vic," Rose said with a slight pout and Al hugged her with one arm.

"She said she'd visit when she can. Plus, we'll see her over Christmas."

"Yeah, but I liked having her around in case I needed to talk to someone."

"What are we? Cheese?" Scorp scoffed from where he sat.

"I can't talk to _boys_ about _everything_, you know," she said, indignantly. Al and Scorp frowned at each other.

"What can't you talk to us about?"

"Other boys, for instance," she said, grinning and they scowled darkly at her.

"Plus... _Personal_ things," she said and laughed when they shuddered in obvious disgust.

"The conversation ends here. Would you like to retrieve your manliness, Scorp?" Al asked, holding his arm up to wrestle.

"Don't mind if I do," Scorp said with a grin. Rose rolled her eyes and turned to Molly to ask,

"Where's Dom?"

Molly grinned and inched closer, obviously ready to spill some juicy gossip.

"Do you remember Gerald Lynch, the Captain of the House team?"

"Yes," Rose said, leaning closer eagerly.

"They exchanged letters over the vacation and all of a sudden, she just _has_ to meet him when we get here. Bit dodgy, don't you think?"

"Extremely," Rose said, grinning.

"Want to go look for them with me?" Molly asked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Definitely!" Rose laughed.

She excused herself and they left the compartment, peering into the glass in the doors of the other carriages, looking for the couple. When they got to the end of the train and saw no sign of their cousin _or_ Lynch, they got suspicious.

"Luggage compartment?" Molly asked, staring at the door, as if trying to see inside.

"Let's," Rose said and they made their way to the door, silently opening it and looking inside.

They were disappointed when they found no one and frowned, closing the door behind them when they heard a small noise. Grinning like lunatics, they went inside, tip-toeing around some bags. There, they found Dom and Lynch _mauling_ each other against the wall of the compartment,

Molly and Rose made simultaneous gagging noises, making the couple break apart and tug at their clothes, conspicuously.

"Do you _mind_?" Dom asked, hotly, pulling Gerald, who was now the colour of the Hogwarts Express, after her.

* * *

"Well, _I've _just been traumatised for life!" announced Rose as she sat next to Scorp and Al, who had ended their arm-wrestling and were now attempting a game of Exploding Snap.

"What happened?" Al asked, not looking up from his cards.

"I just saw Dom and her boyfriend going at each other in _entirely_ inappropriate ways," Rose said with a shudder.

_That_ made them look up.

"Dom had a _boyfriend_?" Al asked, incredulously.

"I didn't know either," she said, shuddering at the vision of her cousin snogging.

"Who is he, then?" James asked, leaning forward, eagerly.

"None of your business," Rose said, primly, omitting the fact that she had not found out by legitimate means.

"Come on, Rosie, we just want to have a bit of _fun_ with the bloke," Fred said, grinning.

"Ask Molly," she said, knowing that if it was anyone who could handle Dom's wrath, it was her best mate and cousin.

They eagerly cornered Molly, who laughed as they began questioning her.

"So, who is it, then?" Al asked, grinning.

"Our soon to be Captain, Gerald Lynch," Rose said with a grin.

"_Lynch_? Are you certain?" Al asked as Scorpius laughed.

"Yes, _Lynch_. And from the way they couldn't untangle their _tongues_, I'm pretty certain."

They sat still for a moment before they fell all over each other, cackling at the imagery.

* * *

Following their raucous laughter, by the time the food trolley came around, they were half-starved, so they gleefully gorged themselves. Al was just stuffing the last piece of Drooble's into his mouth when Molly made her way closer to them, bored without Dom.

"Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you are," she said, eyeing Al with trepidation.

"He is. He lost a bet!" Rose said, sitting on the floor with Scorp, starting a new game of Exploding Snap.

"What bet was that?" she asked, curious, and sat, watching as Al began to blow a humungous bubble.

"He said he knew my favourite flavour of Bertie Bott's. How wrong he was."

"It's strawberry," Scorp said, obviously not paying attention, focusing on his cards. He didn't see the startled look that Rose gave him and he missed the knowing grin Molly sent their way.

Quite suddenly, there was a huge "pop" and they glanced across to see Al covered from head to foot in gum.

Molly sighed, pulling out her wand, wondering _why_ she was related to a bunch of trouble-makers.

* * *

By the time they arrived to Hogwarts, Rose had burned off a lock of hair and Scorpius had singed off an eyebrow. Al, who had joined them later, had lit his sleeve on fire.

"I really don't see why we enjoy this game so much," Scorp said, fixing Rose's hair with his wand as she did the same to his eyebrow.

"It's a challenge not to set yourself on fire?" Al asked, grinning.

They laughed and made their way off of the train, following everyone to the carriages. When they got into one, Alice Longbottom joined them.

"I didn't see you on the train," she said with a smile.

"You know us. We were in the Weasley/Potter compartment."

"No wonder I didn't see you. It's always terribly crowded in there."

Rose laughed and they chatted about their Summer holidays while the carriage took them on the short trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

It wasn't long before the new First Years were sorted and the feast began. It seemed as though the sweets from the train were ages past. They dug in with gusto and chatted with vigour, discussing the holidays, assignments and their hopes for the year to come.

"What I was telling her was-" Scorp wasn't allowed to finish as James called,

"ROSE!" loudly across the Great Hall.

A large group of students turned to stare as Rose got up and made her way across to him, blushing the whole way.

Scorp watched, confused, as Rose sat with him for a little while. He glanced at Al for a moment, but he shrugged, unsure of James' motivation.

"Do you think it has anything to do with-" Scorp started but was interrupted when Rose all but ran back to their table, took her seat and buried her face in her hands.

"Rose?" Scorp and Al asked, simultaneously.

"Just let me die of humiliation, please," she said, her voice muffled against her hands.

"What did he do?" Al asked, turning to glare at his brother, who was grinning over at Rose.

"He called me over to introduce me to one of his friends," she said, her face still covered.

Al and Scorp glanced at each other, confused.

"So?" Scorp asked, trying to pull at her hands.

"It was _horrible_. When I sat down, he introduced me to one of his friends who bloody _fancies_ me and asked if I want to go out with him. I will _kill_ him when I get the chance," she said, pulling her face out of her hands.

Scorp and Al saw the fury in her eyes and cautiously scooted away from her.

"I should go just to spite him," she said, muttering to herself now.

"Come on, Rose, don't stoop to his level. He's an idiot," Scorp said, soothingly, his stomach churning at the idea of Rose going out with _anyone_.

"Yeah," she said, sighing, "you're right."

She shook her head.

"We'll handle James, Rose, don't worry," Al said, smiling over at James, evilly.

Rose laughed, shaking her head quickly.

"No, don't worry. I already told him no, so it's okay."

When Scorp looked across at the table, though, it was to see that James had gone back to eating, but a bloke_ next _to him was staring at Rose. The look on his face didn't look like he was giving up anytime soon.

He nudged Al, who glanced at him curiously before he tipped his chin towards the boy. When Al saw him staring, his eyes narrowed and Scorp grinned. With Al on the case, he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"James! My big brother!" Al asked, hugging him around the shoulders. Scorp came up behind them, grinning into his fist.

"Need something, Albie?" James asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I was just wondering, that bloke that asked out Rose...?"

"Mmm hmm?" James asked, smiling, obviously reminiscing on the moment.

"Well Rose wanted me to talk to you about that," he said and James stopped, turning, intrigued now.

"Did she send you to hex me, then?" he asked, pulling out his wand and twirling it.

Al's face was a mix of shock and confusion.

"No. Why would she do that?"

"Oh," James said, obviously disappointed.

"She wanted to know if she could possibly change her answer, actually."

Confused, James quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Well, she told me she was too embarrassed to do it herself, since she already told the bloke no, but she changed her mind after thinking it over. She wants to go on the date."

At once, all the colour blanched from James' face.

"She _wants_ to go out with Dennis?"

"I reckon. That's why she sent me, after all."

"No. _No_. Not my baby cousin. It's _not_ happening," he said, sternly.

"But I thought you _wanted_ them to go on the date?" Al asked, the perfect mix of confusion and outrage, "You can't promise her a date and then renege, James. It'll hurt her feelings!"

The outrage was outweighing the confusion now and James was shaking his head insistently.

"It was just a joke! Dennis fancies her, yeah, but I thought she wouldn't fancy him back!"

"James, you _git_! You're messing with people's _emotions._ This is your cousin! What if she likes the bloke? Wants to marry him, even?"

Whatever colour had been left in James face drained at this.

"Al," he said seriously, gripping him by the shoulders, "be honest with me. Does she really fancy Dennis?"

"Why the bloody hell else would she ask me to grovel to you?" Al asked, exasperated.

Panic shot across James' face and he shot off down the hallway, wand already drawn.

"You're a _genius_," Scorp said, shaking his head, amused.

* * *

Rose was laughing with Al, Scorp and Alice, making their way from Defence, when she saw James and the Dennis bloke he had introduced her to on the day of the Welcome Feast. Just as she was about to duck behind Al, he spotted her and his eyes widened before he glanced at James and literally _ran_ in the other direction. At this point, everyone else had noticed as well.

"What the bloody _hell_ was that about?" Alice asked, watching Dennis still running.

"I have no idea," Rose said frowning. She glanced at James who was grinning evilly at Dennis' back.

"Strange. We have to get to class, though," Scorp said, not seeming too bothered.

"Right. Don't want to be late or Krum will have our heads," Al said, grinning, leading the way.

Her family was so _strange_ sometimes.

* * *

The day of Quidditch tryouts came on a bright, fresh Saturday morning.

The trio made their way, with their brooms, towards the Quidditch field and they smiled at each other, crossing their fingers. They were glad that they were all trying out for different positions so there wasn't any competition between them.

They grinned at Dom and Molly, two of the Chasers, as they stood with the rest of the team. Rose smirked at the arm that the Captain had wrapped around Dom's waist.

He was talking to the current team members, which, sadly, because of the number who had left the year before, had dwindled considerably. Dom waved at them, smiling jovially, making Gerald Lynch, her boyfriend and the bloke who would be testing them, glance over. She pulled away from him with a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged over to them.

"Good, you're early. That's a great way to start off. He takes punctuality _very_ seriously," she whispered before hugging Rose tight.

"I know you're nervous, Rosie, but you'll do great. Same for you, Al. And you too Scorpius."

She gave the other two quick hair ruffles before making her way back with the team. Scorp noticed that Lynch's eyes hadn't shifted from her since she left his side.

"Why the hug and support?" Al asked, confused.

"I mentioned to her how worried I was about this," Rose said, shrugging. Only then did Scorp and Al notice that her hands were shaking.

"Rose, you're a _great _Keeper. Weasley is our Queen, yeah?" Al said, winking at her.

"Hoping that my _dad's _talents will help me somehow aren't going to work, Al," she murmured and wrung her hands together.

Scorp was about to say something, but Lynch had already made his way over to them. Glancing back, he saw that more hopeful students, most of them older, had made their way onto the pitch as well.

"Gather here, please," Lynch started in an authoritative voice that Scorp knew would work well on the Quidditch field.

"I want you to separate into what position you're trying for. Keepers, here," he said, gesturing to the left and Rose as well as a small contingent made their way where he pointed,

"Chasers, here," he pointed to the right and Scorp walked across with another small group.

"Seekers, here," he pointed behind him and Al as well as two other players walked over.

"Now, we're all going to be playing together. Three games. At the end, I'll call the names of the ones who made it."

With a nod, he made his way back to the team.

Al, Scorp and Rose glanced at each other, nervous.

* * *

**I'd just like to mention that I'm posting a one-shot on the start of the relationship between Dom and Gerald. There's a bit more than meets the eye with that couple and I wanted to go a bit more in depth.**


	7. Selections, Mandrakes and Hot Chocolate

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank InSaNeAnNiE, Rayven49 and Veronique Ruthven for reviewing. You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite!**

**I also wanted to mention that I did a one-shot about Dom and Gerald, because there's a bit more there than meets the eye. It's called "To Solve a Puzzle"**

* * *

"Excellent flying, everyone," Lynch said after they had all landed. Al felt like he could fall over but he knew that wouldn't leave a very good impression.

"With the help of the rest of my team, I've selected the players who will fill the positions. Now, I apologise to everyone who did not get selected. Perhaps try again the year after next when we'll be needing more replacements. For now, however, come forward if you hear your names,"

He took out a small piece of parchment that he had been scribbling on during the games and said loudly, but clearly, making Al's stomach churn with nerves,

"Albus Potter,"

Al almost dropped to his knees in relief. He had so hoped for this opportunity. He grinned and joined Dom and Molly who hugged him tight,

"Scorpius Malfoy,"

He saw Scorp's worried face change to one of glee. He made his way over and Al slapped him on the back,

"and Rose Weasley."

Al looked on as Rose's knees nearly buckled with relief. Grinning, she made her way over and was pulled into tight hugs all around.

"Thank you so much everyone else. Great games."

There was a murmur of disappointment throughout the crowd, but everyone conceded that he had selected the best players.

"I knew you'd get it! All three of you! I just _knew_ it," Dom said, hugging Rose and Al tight and grinning at Scorpius.

Lynch smiled over at Dom and shook his head before saying,

"Welcome to the team."

They all looked over, beaming.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. Dom and Molly are chasers. I'm pretty sure you're acquainted," he added with a wink as he hugged Dom to his side, "I'm Gerald and that's Michael. We're the beaters. We'll try to not let you get too mauled, but we make no promises."

When this earned him a slap on the arm from Dom, he grinned and continued,

"You were selected based on skill, as well as the fact that you seemed to work extremely well together. Did you practice with each other?"

"Loads during the summer," Al said. He still couldn't quite believe that they had made it onto the team.

"That's the kind of teamwork I'm hoping will get us the cup this year."

They grinned at each other, hoping they could assist with that dream.

* * *

Their first Quidditch practice was scheduled for the next day, making the trio, already exhausted from their trials, go to bed extremely early.

The next morning, as they headed down to the pitch, Al poked Rose and pointed upwards, scowling.

Confused, Rose glanced up and saw her cousin and their Captain, already dressed for practice, on their brooms, snogging.

"I'm not hoping for this, I'm just making a statement, but it would be bloody _hilarious_ if they fell," Scorp said, grinning.

Al and Rose rolled their eyes and made their way to the changing rooms.

* * *

Limping up the stairs after practice, they did little but groan and complain the entire way. Practice had been _brutal._ If they had thought that since it was their first practice, Lynch wouldn't work them like mules, they were severely disappointed.

"I can't feel my arm anymore," Scorp muttered, trying to pinch it.

"I dunno if he was _trying_ to kill us, but he succeeded," said Al, sprawling himself onto the staircase. Rose paused, prodding him with her shoe.

"I'm dead, stop pestering me!" Al announced. Rose and Scorp rolled their eyes at each other and with great groans, leaned down to pull him up. He didn't even fight, he merely moved with them,

"Al, seriously, what the _bloody hell_ have you been eating?" Scorp huffed, trying to hold him up.

"It's dead weight because I'm _dead_," Al said, before rolling his eyes and muttering, "_Obviously_."

After five more steps, Scorp decided it wasn't worth it and dropped onto the floor as well.

"Come _on_, you two! Really? Is this any way to behave?" Rose asked, glancing back at them.

Rose stared at them for a few more seconds before collapsing on the stairs next to them.

It wasn't long before Dom and Gerald made their way up the stairs, laughing and holding hands. When they spotted them, Dom rolled her eyes and nudged Al in his back with her foot.

"We're dead," he said, gesturing to them all, vaguely.

"Were we ever this dramatic when we were in second year?"

"I should hope not," Gerald said, grinning and lifted them in the air with his wand, making his way, still holding Dom's hand, towards their common room.

* * *

After Al, Dom and Molly left for dinner together, Rose and Scorp, taking a bit longer to get ready, headed down as well. They laughed and chatted for a while before the topic shifted to families.

"I absolutely _love_ my family and all, but sometimes I just wish it wasn't so big. It's almost as if _everyone_ knows what's happening before you. Even in your own life!" Rose said, exasperated.

"I _wish_ I had something like that. Just a couple more cousins and siblings, mind you. If I had to deal with a family like yours, I'd off myself," Scorp said, shaking his head, before he glanced at her and added, "No offence!"

"None taken. I've had that very sentiment quite a few times. Actually, I had more _homicidal_ tendencies than _suicidal_," she said, grinning at him. He shook his head at her and said,

"Still, sometimes, I wish it was more than just me. It gets lonely."

Rose glanced up at him and smiled, softly, before holding his hand.

"You have Al and I."

"Yeah," Scorp said, glancing down at her. When she looked forward, his gaze switched to their hands, which were still entwined. He took a quick glimpse of her face again and saw she looked rather casual about the situation. Figuring he could be that way too, he kept walking, ignoring the little flutter in his stomach.

* * *

"Rose!" a voice that he recognised as one of Rose's dorm-mates called from across the Entrance Hall.

"Eileen! Hi!" Rose said, pulling her hand away to return the hug her friend had given her.

"Congratulations! I heard you're the new Keeper! Now I'm thinking I should actually start to watch Quidditch!"

As the girls laughed, Scorp spent the moment brushing aside the bereft feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The trio entered the Greenhouse, chatting, before taking their seats near the front of the class. They had Herbology with the Slytherins. As Rose was pulling her textbook from her bag, Neville entered and said, smiling,

"Don't bother taking out your books. Today is a practical class."

With a bit of a sigh, they replaced their things and leaned back, waiting for him to begin.

He made his way behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse, so the class turned to face him. With a wave of his wand, he conjured about twenty pairs of different-coloured earmuffs onto the bench.

"We're going to be re-potting Mandrakes. First, a few questions. What are some of the properties of the Mandrake?"

Rose's hand was first in the air, followed closely by Scorp's.

"It's a powerful restorative," she said when Neville pointed at her, "You use it to restore people who have been transfigured or cursed back to their original state."

"Wonderful. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Neville with a nod and a smile.

"Why is the Mandrake considered dangerous?"

Scorp's hand was first this time and he smirked at the little glare Rose sent his way.

"Its cry is fatal to whoever hears it," he said when Neville nodded to him.

"Exactly. Another ten points to Ravenclaw," he said, smiling wider, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still young."

He pointed out a row of deep trays as he spoke, and everyone moved forward to have a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone, take a pair of earmuffs," he continued.

The class moved to the bench now, and selected a pair for themselves.

"When I tell you to put them on, ensure that your ears are _totally_ covered," Neville said, "When it is safe to remove them, I'll give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs _on_."

Everyone snapped on their ear muffs. Rose realised they shut sound out completely. Neville put on his own pair of earmuffs, rolled up the sleeves of his robes, grasped one of the tufty plants, firmly, and pulled hard.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth.

Rose had to admit that they were _far_ more grotesque in real life rather than the illustrations in her text book. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly screaming at the top of his lungs.

Neville took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. He then dusted off his hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed his own earmuffs.

"As these Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. They'll only knock you out for several hours, which is bad enough. So, I insist that everyone make sure their earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up."

He dusted his hands one last time and continued,

"Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here- compost in the sacks over there."

They were joined at their tray by one of Scorp and Al's dorm-mate, Robert. He grinned at them, slapping Al and Scorp on their backs before saying, enthusiastically,

"Don't you just _love_ Herbology? You get to work with your hands!"

This earned a small snort from Rose, who he glanced at before clearing his throat and smoothing his hair, annoying Scorp and Al to no end.

"You're Rose Weasley," he said, grinning.

"That's me," she said, pulling her earmuffs around her neck in preparation for the potting.

"It's nice to meet you," he continued, still smiling stupidly.

"You too," Rose said, noncommittally. She snapped her earmuffs on and gestured for everyone else to do the same. After they had complied, she tugged hard on one of the tufty plants. When it was free and the ugly little being was screaming it's lungs out, Al leaned over, unnoticed, and lifted one of the sides of Robert's earmuffs. He gave him a horrified look before passing out.

Only after Rose had re-potted the Mandrake did she notice the boy lying on the ground. With a look of shock, she ran over to Neville, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

While they fussed over the boy, taking him to the Hospital Wing, Scorp and Al covertly fist-bumped.

* * *

After much begging to his parents, Scorp had been allowed to visit the Burrow during the Christmas Holidays. He had also grovelled enough to provide them with an invitation to join him for the Annual New Year's party at Malfoy Manor.

That was how the trio exited the Hogwarts Express together, making their way towards Rose's parents who had arrived to pick them up. Scorp faltered as Ron's glare became more apparent.

"M-maybe this is a bad idea," he said, slowing down considerably. Rose reached back to grab his hand and pull him forward.

This had a negative effect, as it only caused Ron's glare to narrow on their hands and then up to Scorp's face.

"Dad, stop it," Rose said as soon as they got closer. She dropped Scorp's hand to hug her parents but this didn't stop the glare one whit.

"Hey Uncle Ron, if you want to skin him, my dad was telling me about this _wicked_ hex-"

"I know it," Ron said, drolly, still staring at Scorp.

Scorp gulped, praying to whoever was listening that he survived the next few days.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Scorp lay back in the bed next to Al's, grinning at the ceiling. He had never had such a good time during Christmas before. The close knit Weasleys and Potters had all taken the time off from work to spend with their family and were staying at the Burrow.

There had been Quidditch games, Wizarding Chess, Gobstones, Exploding Snap and even "toss the gnome," a game that had apparently been invented by Al and Rose's uncles.

He rubbed his stomach, remembering the delicious food he had eaten since arriving. Rose and Al's Gran was a genius in the kitchen.

He sighed, content, leaning his head back in a stretch when he glimpsed a shadow passing under the door. Frowning, not used to having so many people in the same house, he got up, curious.

Making his way over to the door, he opened it quietly, glancing back to make sure he hadn't disturbed Al. When he saw Al still sleeping, arm and leg thrown over the side of the bed, drooling, he rolled his eyes before making his way outside. Following the direction the shadow had gone, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Spotting Rose, he grinned. He snuck behind her as she opened the "defregemerator" or whatever it was called and pulled her hair. She turned; ready to scream, when she saw who it was. He had to cover his own mouth, before he howled with laughter, and she slapped him across his head, making him fall over, holding in his mirth.

"You're _hilarious_," Rose said, rolling her eyes and kicking his leg to the side to pass.

"D-did you s-see your _face_?"

"I couldn't from my angle, no. Thanks for the update, though," she said, tightly, and made her way to some other appliance he couldn't remember the name of.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" she asked, primly, making him snort as he dragged himself up from the floor.

"Yeah, thanks. Such a good hostess," he added, making his way to the table.

"I _try_," she said, winking at him. With another small snort, they burst out giggling, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They both spun towards the noise and Scorp was horrified to see Rose's dad standing in the entryway to the kitchen, arms folded across his chest.

"What are you both doing out of bed?" he asked, sternly. Scorp has too terrified to respond, but Rose didn't seem to be in the same predicament.

"We're just getting some hot chocolate before going back to sleep, daddy. Don't have a hippogriff."

She rolled her eyes and Scorp glanced back at Ron, who hadn't moved from his position and was still staring at him.

He cleared his throat, saying,

"I-I don't think I want that hot chocolate anymore. I'll just go back up to bed," before making his way slowly towards Ron, hoping he would let him pass without inflicting bodily harm.

By this time, Rose had made her way across the room and was dragging her father across to the table by his arm. Even as he made a small sound of disgust, probably since she wasn't letting him maim Scorpius, he allowed himself to be pulled.

"Sleep well, Scorp," Rose called cheerfully. He nodded, hurrying out of the room as he heard Ron say,

"Not _too_ well."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Presents, New Members and Threats

**I'd like to thank Ravyen49, ErisedFeather and DaughterOfMorpheus123 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite!**

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow was something of a production in Al's opinion. There was always too many people and far too many hugs and kisses.

If Christmas had been left up to him, you would be able to wake up and make your way merrily to your presents without being physically mauled by family members.

Even as he received what felt like the millionth hug, this one from Rose's Grandma Granger, he sighed, trying to squeeze out of the press of bodies to find his friends. He spotted Scorp's blonde hair in the living room and moved as though the hounds of hell were after him, hoping not to be caught.

His wishes were for naught as he got snagged into a hug and hair-ruffle from his Uncle George who he just _knew_ had done it spitefully.

He cautiously made his way towards Scorp only to see Rose already there. They were sharing what seemed to be a muffin and Al's stomach rumbled with need.

As he reached them, he snatched what was left of the muffin out of Rose's plate and stuffed it in his mouth, ignoring their indignant cries.

"Cheers, mate," he heard from behind him and saw his Uncle Ron lift a mug of hot chocolate in his direction. He returned his Uncle's smile, knowing seeing his daughter share a meal with a _Malfoy_ was a bit too much.

"Does that mean my present is spectacular?" he asked his Uncle. In return he got a small snort, making Al grin, walk over to the table, pick up a fresh muffin and place it on Rose's plate.

Rose began eating once more but Scorp, who had only just noticed Ron, didn't partake. Al turned to his uncle with a smirk. He received a scowl for his trouble.

"Love you too, Uncle Ron," he said with a grin. Aunt Hermione came in and tugged on Ron's hand saying,

"You're going to help your brothers outside. Even _George_ is there already. Up!"

Ron seemed to not want to leave Rose and Scorp in the same room, much to Al's amusement. He glanced across at the sofa in time to see Rose put a piece of muffin in Scorp's mouth. He saw the shock on Scorp's face even as he saw the somewhat evil smirk Rose aimed in Ron's direction. With a small chuckle he made his way across to them.

"You're going to get him killed," he said, grinning in Scorp's direction.

"He won't kill him. He'll only get angry."

"And that's a good thing... _how_?" asked Scorp, his eyes fixed on Ron as he was all but dragged out of the room by his wife.

* * *

Finally settling down in front of the Christmas trees, Scorp noticed with a grin that his parents had sent his presents to the Burrow. He, Rose and Al each had a pile in front of them and smirked at each other before simultaneously digging in, ripping paper apart.

When they were done, they settled in to properly _look_ at their present, having stuck the tags on the unwrapped gift.

Rose giggled in glee as she saw the pile of books she had gotten from her various family members. Al's head was already buried in one of his own, his fingers moving reverently across the page. Scorp had just begun stroking the cover of his _own_ set of books when Rose cleared her throat and handed him a present.

He grinned at her and ripped it open. He beamed down at the custom bookmark, containing a picture of the three of them in front of the beech tree by the lake that they had deemed their own and carved their initials in. He leaned forward, hugging her, before passing over his gift to her.

With glee, she opened it and gasped as she found a jewelled hair comb. He knew his mother was fond of them and he had thought she might like it. From the sparkle in her eyes, he knew he had been right. She launched herself at him and he held them up by using the hand behind him as a prop.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and he looked across to see Ron glaring at him, his arms crossed, making the muscles in his forearms bunch together, threateningly.

"Rose," he murmured, not wanting to be killed. She laughed and said,

"Thank you, Scorp. It's _lovely._"

"Yeah, well," Scorp said, shrugging, a flush making its way up his neck. He didn't think he needed to mention that it had reminded him of _her_.He didn't know what that even _meant_ and he was pretty sure her father would murder him.

"Well where's mine, then?" Al asked, irritated. They rolled their eyes and passed their presents across. He dug in with gusto, opening Scorp's first.

He grinned as Al's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He had gotten him a pair of custom-made Seeker gloves. Al looked up at him and much like Rose had, launched himself at him. Scorp tried not to notice that this time, it was far more humorous and far less pleasant.

Al pulled back and opened Rose's present next, repeating the same procedure as he saw his very own Snitch.

"You're both _brilliant_ best mates!" he said, still squeezing Rose in a hug. She choked a bit before he released her and passed over his gifts.

As Rose revealed the fine Eagle Feather quill he had gotten her, she gave a small squeal and yet another hug was exchanged. Scorp noticed that they were a _very _affectionate bunch.

"Seriously, have I not _been_ mauled _enough_?" Al asked, irritated, making her squeeze him tighter.

Scorp opened his own and found a sweater with an S on it.

"I made it myself!" Al said, proudly.

"_You _made it?" they both asked, simultaneously.

"Well," he said with a small blush, "Grandma Weasley showed me _how_, but I just thought that Scorp should have something to show that he's part of the family.

Scorp didn't know what to say. He was beyond moved. They thought of him as _family_? He watched them grin at him even as Rose quipped that she was sure their Gran had done most of the work.

"T-thanks," he said, softly, but they both heard him and pulled him into a tight group hug.

"The _sacrifices_ I make for you two," Al muttered and Rose smacked him across the head.

* * *

Later that evening, the trio were in the kitchen, laughing as they re-enacted George's antics during the Christmas party, before he was dragged off by Angelina for a "stern chat."

Teddy and Vic chose that moment to enter the room.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cousin?" Vic asked, grinning, hugging Rose to her.

Al harrumphed loudly, making her roll her eyes,

"And my favourite short person," she added with a wink.

Outraged, Al gaped at her before pointing accusingly at Rose.

"She's shorter than I am!"

"She's a girl, though, mate," Teddy said, sympathetically, "If it helps, you're my favourite little brother."

Al grinned at him and then looked at Vic with a vindicated expression only to see her chatting with Rose and ignoring him.

"Girls," he said with a roll of his eyes. Teddy snorted before turning to Scorpius.

"Well if it isn't my fellow 'receiver of the Weasley glare'," he said, grinning, "We have a new recruit."

"Who?" asked Al, curiously.

"Dom's boyfriend. Mr. Gerald Lynch," Teddy said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Poor bloke looked like he didn't know what hit him. Ask V. She heard the whole thing," he added, using his nickname for Vic.

At this point, the girls had rejoined the conversation.

"Was it _terrible_?" Rose asked, worried for her Captain who she had quickly grown fond of.

"Dad, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Ron thought it would be right hilarious to corner him when Dom went to the loo," Vic said, shaking her head.

"At least this git," at this point she gestured to Teddy who gave her an offended look, "knew what he was up against. I don't even think Dom _warned_ that poor bloke.

"Why am _I_ a git?" Teddy asked, grinning.

"You refused to help him!" Vic said, hands on her hips.

"Why should _I_ help him? We all had to go through it!" He gestured at himself and Scorpius, who nodded in agreement.

"Plus, if I'm _such_ a git, why are you marrying me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Vic flushed, but rolled her eyes. They had made the announcement earlier at dinner, to much congratulations and toasts.

Almost at the same time that he finished speaking, Dom walked in with Gerald who looked shell-shocked. She turned to him, holding his face between her hands.

"They were_ joking_! They won't _really_ wait until I'm not looking and castrate you!"

Everyone in the room started laughing at this except Vic. Her mouth was twitching, but she managed to hold in her mirth.

"They're a bunch of idiots, Gerald. Don't worry. If they haven't done it to Teddy, you're fine!" Vic said, trying to be understanding while Teddy gaped at her.

"What do you mean if they haven't done it to _me_? They _intended _to?"

"Not right now," she said, aiming a glare his way.

He closed his mouth but gave her a look that said the conversation wasn't over.

"They threatened my bollocks!" Gerald burst out and while it was probably very traumatising for him, it made every other person in the room double over laughing.

* * *

"Can you _believe_ what Gerald had to go through?" Al asked Scorp from his bed, grinning at the memory.

"Yeah, poor bloke," Scorp said shaking his head.

At multiple times during the evening, Dom had had to run interference with her lunatic uncles while Rose or Vic took Gerald in the opposite direction.

"When they talked your dad into giving him a turn as well, I thought he was going to wet his pants. Can you imagine? The saviour of the Wizarding world giving you the once over for snogging his niece? _I'd _wet myself straight away," he added, remembering the moment when George and Ron had somehow convinced Harry into intimidating Gerald as well.

"Have to admit, he handled himself pretty well, though," said Al, impressed.

"He really did," Scorp agreed, shaking his head, "I don't know how he does it. Rose's dad scares me nearly to death and he faced off _all_ of them... at the same time!"

"Yeah, well, Uncle Ron isn't being serious with you anyway. I reckon he never will. Unless you start shagging Rose or something ridiculous like that," Al said, laughing.

Scorp joined in the laugh, hoping Al didn't realise that it was slightly forced.

"Yeah, ridiculous."

* * *

"So where exactly _is_ this New Year's party you'll be attending?" Ron asked, gripping his wand rather tightly in his hand.

Scorpius' nervous glance was shifting between the wand and Ron's face.

"A-at our house," he said, unable to say more.

"_Malfoy Manor_?" Ron asked angrily, sparks leaving his wand in a rush.

Scorp all but fell as he scrambled to back away from the angry Auror.

"N-no, sir! T-that's m-my grandparent's house. O-our house is called E-East End Manor."

His eyes never left the wand still gripped tightly in Ron's fist, even as the hand relaxed slightly.

"Oh. I didn't know Malfoy had moved."

"M-my father left when he got m-married, sir," Scorp said, hoping to appease him. He felt Rose put her hand on his shoulder in support,

"Dad, it'll be fine. We'll be safe," she said, smiling. Ron huffed out an irritated breath.

"Let them _go_, Ron. You're being ridiculous," said Hermione, smiling slightly, but Scorp could see the tight lines around her mouth that belied her cheer.

"Are your grandparents going to be there?" Ron asked, his eyes boring into Scorp's.

"N-no, sir. They have their own party."

"Good," he said, gruffly, "I suppose it's fine then."

Rose and Al cheered, running to hug Ron and Hermione before rushing off to pack their things. With another tight smile, Hermione left the room. Scorp couldn't move, fear crawling through him as Ron rose from his seat and made his way closer.

"If _anything_ happens to either one of them, I'm going to rip out your innards and use them as decorations. Am I making myself clear?" he growled, towering over Scorp.

"Y-yes, sir," he squeaked.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	9. House Elves, Glares and Parties

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank ErisedFeather, Veronique Ruthven, DaughterOfMorpheus123 and InSaNeAnNiE for reviewing! You guys are great! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite! :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

New Year's was even more of a fiasco than Christmas. Al and Rose had to be hugged and pinched by everyone who insisted that,

"It won't be the same without you two!" when everyone knew that two people missing from the Burrow made little or no difference.

The trio made their way to the fireplace, grabbing some Floo powder as they went. Scorp went first and said clearly,

"East End Manor," before stepping into the green flames.

Al stepped up next and repeated the process, coughing a bit as he stepped out into a well decorated and sophisticated looking room. There were comfortable looking sofas and armchairs spread throughout the room, giving it an appealing look, but his eyes snagged on the large crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. He saw Scorp standing, dusting himself off, a little distance off and asked,

"What the hell kind of place do you live in mate? Everything looks so breakable!"

"That's because everything _is_," Scorp said, dryly, as Rose stepped out of the fireplace. Al watched as she glanced around, her eyes widening, before she looked down at her clothes.

"I'm _beyond_ underdressed. Damn it, Scorp, you could have _told us_!"

"Told you what?" Scorp asked, confused.

"That you live in a bloody _gorgeous_ _mansion_!" At this point, she pulled out her wand to remove the soot from her clothes as well as Al's.

Still confused, Scorp shrugged,

"It's home."

Rose rolled her eyes and surveyed Al's clothes for any more soot, dusting him off in a rather harsher manner than was necessary,

"Bloody hell, Rose, if you're mad at Scorp, hit _him_ instead!" Al yelled, moving out of her arm range. She sighed and turned back to survey the room.

"Master Scorpius!" they heard in a loud, squeaky voice. They turned to see a house-elf making its way over to them.

It was a tiny little creature with bat-like ears and bulging watery-blue eyes and a long, hooked nose.

"So long has Tibbs been waiting for your return, Master!"

"Tibbs! Meet my friends! This is Rose," he said, gesturing to Rose who smiled at the little elf as he bowed, "and Albus," he continued.

Al grinned at Tibbs. He had never met a house-elf other than Kreacher before and he was a miserable old coot.

Al glanced at Rose, knowing that while she hadn't shown similar vigilante tendencies, she _was_ after all the daughter of Hermione Granger, the well known founder of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W., which still had quite a following at Hogwarts.

She didn't seem to be affected, however, and it was probably because this elf seemed quite happy in the home it currently served. He wore a well pressed table-cloth, tied like a toga and had a bright, cheerful disposition.

"Would the miss and young sir like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Tibbs. It was lovely to meet you, though."

"And you, Miss! Tibbs has heard from the young Master what a nice friend you are. And you, Mr. Albus Potter, sir!" he said in his squeaky little voice.

Delighted, Rose and Al grinned at each other.

"Been talking us up, have you, mate?" he said, nudging Scorp in the ribs. Scorp rolled his eyes before asking,

"Are mum and dad in, Tibbs?"

Tibbs shook his head and said,

"The Mistress and Master have left for the morning. Would Master Scorpius like for Tibbs to fetch them?"

"No thanks. We'll probably just be up in my room. When they get back, will you come get me?"

Tibbs nodded, obviously delighted with the chance to follow an order, and backed out of the room.

"Isn't he a darling?" Rose said, smiling at where he had disappeared.

Scorp and Al looked at each other and shrugged before Scorp led them out of the room.

The rest of the Manor was just as lovely and tastefully decorated as the sitting room.

"You're filthy rich, aren't you?" Al asked, eyeing the high ceilings and tapestries with awe.

Scorp flushed and Rose smacked Al across his head to remind him of his manners.

"Sorry," he muttered, still twisting around to see every nook and cranny.

Scorp led them up a marble staircase to the second floor and turned left.

"You're rooms are in my wing, but I'll show you mine first."

Al and Rose glanced at each other behind his back and Al saw Rose mouth the word _wing_ at him. He grinned back at her as Scorp stopped in front of an ornate door with a small golden handle. He opened it and entered, at once making them feel more at home. _This_ was more of what they were used to. A huge bed was the main focus of the room, covered in lovely drapes with tassels and was surrounded by closets and dressers in bold tones with ornate mouldings on the edges.

The room was far cosier than the rest of the house, however, since most of the walls were covered with posters and a huge bookshelf took up an entire wall to the right. Picture frames and more books covered most of the dressers and Al could make out a photo of the three of them stuck in the top right corner of the huge mirror that stood off in a corner.

"I know it's a mess, but-"

"It's _brilliant_!" Al said and jumped onto his bed. Scorp and Rose grinned at him and shook their heads.

"I should probably show you your rooms, though," Scorp said, scratching the back of his neck, uneasily.

Rose had moved to slap Al's hand as he was pulling at the tassels.

"You're acting like you've never had friends over, mate," Al said, dodging Rose to grab at the tassels.

When that didn't garner a response, they turned to stare at Scorp.

"You have, haven't you?" Rose asked, her brow furrowed.

"Not really," he said, shrugging.

"We're taking his guest virginity, Rose!" Rose flushed before smacking Al's hand hard.

"Don't be vulgar, Al."

"Your rooms, then?" Scorp asked, blushing as well.

"Yeah, sure," Al said, getting off the bed with a sigh, giving a tassel on last tug.

Scorp led them a bit down the corridor before they came to a pair of doors facing each other. They were both of the same type of design as Scorp's.

"This is Al's room," he said and opened the door on the left to let them peek inside. It was the same as Scorp's except without the posters, books and pictures. Scorp pointed to the other door and said,

"That's yours, Rose."

Rose left them but Al was distracted when he glanced at the bed.

"There's tassels here, too!" he yelled, running off to launch himself at them.

* * *

Rose opened her door, ignoring her cousin as he made a ruckus across the hall.

The room was lovely. It was almost the same as Al and Scorp's but with slight feminine touches.

"The bathroom's through there," Scorp said from behind her, startling her a bit. She turned to see him pointing at a door to the side of a dresser that she had not noticed before.

"Have you really never had friends over?" she asked, turning back to him, curious.

"I've never had close friends before," he said with a shrug, bashful, "You know I didn't know anyone my age until I started Hogwarts."

"I just can't imagine it," Rose said with a shrug, "I've always had someone over. If it wasn't Al, it's one of my other cousins. It's just strange to me."

Scorp seemed to be getting more and more embarrassed.

"It's not a _bad_ thing, Scorp. It's just different."

Scorp shrugged, not meeting her gaze before he turned, saying,

"Want to go check on Al? I think he's going to maul the drapery if we leave him to it."

With a slight snort, the tension was gone and they went to pull Al away from his new toys.

* * *

They had eventually retreated to Scorp's room, rummaging through his collection of books.

Quite suddenly, Tibbs popped into the room. Scorp was the only one who didn't start in shock, probably used to the intrusion.

"Master and Mistress Malfoy are back, sir," he said, smiling widely.

"We'll be down in a minute, Tibbs," Scorp said and the little elf nodded before leaving the same way he came.

"Well _that _must be awkward at times," Al said, snickering, making the other two roll their eyes at him.

"Ready to meet my parents?" Scorp asked, grinning.

Al and Rose glanced at each other, nervous, but smiled back at him.

"Sure," they said, simultaneously. Al squeezed Rose's hand in support as Scorp led them back the way they had come earlier.

He led them through a door to the right of the stairs and they entered what seemed to be a drawing room.

Upon entering, Rose immediately recognised Scorpius' parents from the train station. Scorpius' mother and father were smiling at each other, already sitting on a sofa together, until they noticed the trio coming in. Scorp's mom's smile stayed in place, but his father's dropped faster than Rose would have thought possible.

"You're friends are here! Wonderful! Introduce us, Scorpius!" she said, enthusiastically.

"Mum, dad, this is my friend Rose," he said gesturing to her as she smiled politely, "and Albus," he pointed out Al, who was grinning at them.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said while Al nodded, enthusiastically.

"Call me Astoria. It's quite a pleasure. Scorp speaks very highly of you both," Astoria said, grinning. She gestured to the sofa to the left of her.

"Why don't you have a seat?" she said, still smiling.

As Rose sat, she took a peek at Scorp's father, who had not smiled or even changed his facial expressions. She noticed Astoria reach across to squeeze her husband's knee, but that had no effect.

"Scorp speaks very highly of you, Rose. You and my son compete for the top spot in class, don't you?" Astoria said with a wink.

Rose gave a polite laugh and said,

"He makes it very difficult."

"And I've heard great things about you as well, Al."

Al, who had been eyeing the tassels on the bottom of the seat, smiled politely at her now.

"Your son is a wonderful friend. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him," he said.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves? Let me get to know you both a little better," Astoria said, beaming at them.

As they began chatting, Rose was unnerved to see that Draco was glaring at her.

* * *

"I don't think your father likes me," Rose whispered as they made their way back up to Scorp's room.

"Don't be silly. He's probably just stressed from his trip," Scorp said, sending her a small, tight smile. Rose could see the embarrassed colour on his face, though, and decided not to continue the line of conversation.

"When is the party starting?" she asked instead.

"Oh, well I think everyone should get here at eight. So we should be down in the drawing room around half past seven."

With a small nod, they continued up the stairs. Rose couldn't help but notice that Scorp kept glancing at her with a worried look on his face.

"So, Scorp, I saw a book by Rompilid in your collection. Any chance you'd be willing to lend it to me?" Al asked, grinning at his friend and giving his cousin an apprehensive look.

* * *

"Was it just me or did Scorp's dad look like he was going to _Avada_ you where you stood?" Al asked Rose after he closed the door to the room she was staying in.

"Didn't he? I wasn't going to press it when Scorp looked so uncomfortable, but I knew I wasn't hallucinating."

"No, he looked like he wanted to kick you out, alright. I was shocked, because I thought if it was _anybody_ he'd be looking at like that, it would be _me_."

Rose sighed, turning back to the mirror and continuing to pin her hair. Al was already wearing his freshly pressed bottle green dress robes and Rose only had a few more touches to do on her hair before she would be ready. She was already dressed in her pretty blue robes.

"Listen, maybe you should just stay away from him, yeah? According to dad, he seemed sympathetic the last time they spoke, but I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Al said, sitting on the bed and frowning, obviously concerned.

There was a knock on the door and when Rose called,

"Come in!"

Scorp stepped in, glancing between them.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes snagging on Rose.

Al frowned at him but seemed to shake it off when Rose turned, smiling,

"Just finished, yeah. Don't you look smart?"

Scorp grinned and did a little twirl before striking a pose in his grey dress robes.

"Not so much anymore," Al teased and they laughed, making their way out of the room.

* * *

As midnight neared, the trio began to feel a bit uncomfortable in the group of adults. With a small head gesture, Scorp led them back to his room. They all sighed in relief.

"Do you do that _every_ year?" Rose asked, unpinning her hair.

Scorp watched, a bit entranced as her hair fell around her shoulders. He was jolted out of his reverie when Al slapped him across his back and said,

"I pity you, mate."

"Yeah," Scorp said on a chuckle, nervously.

"I was bored out of my mind. No offence," Rose said, tilting her head at Scorp, who was entranced by her neck for a moment.

"None taken," he said with a shrug and turned to stare, instead, at his bookshelf.

"I'm tired too. We couldn't even make it to midnight when we might have been able to sneak some of the alcohol," Al said, disappointed.

"Wouldn't make a difference. There are age lines around the trays," Scorp said, having much practice with attempting to steal alcohol at parties.

"Bugger," Al muttered, laying back against the bed.

"We could try to stay up, I reckon," Scorp said stretching, already feeling sleep calling as he eyed his bed.

"Yeah," Rose said, yawning, taking a seat on the floor leaning against the bed. Scorp snorted and made his way over as she slumped. He propped her up with his shoulder, sliding in next to her.

He watched as Al entered the bathroom before he turned his gaze to Rose who was breathing evenly, obviously asleep. He was about to move a red lock of hair from her cheek when Al opened the door to the bathroom. He pulled his hand away, quickly, and looked off towards the bookshelf, innocently.

He saw Al get closer and thought nothing of it until Rose jumped up from where she was, spluttering, and he felt his shoulder get soaked.

"Albus!" she all but screeched as Al fell over laughing. He had dumped water on her head.

Scorp could do nothing but gape as Rose dragged Al by his ear into the bathroom and dunked his head into the sink, splashing him with water. She huffed, leaving a thoroughly soaked Al on the floor, coughing.

"Good night," she said, primly and made her way out of his room. As Al dragged himself out of the bathroom, he choked out,

"She's _barmy_, that one!"

Scorp took one look at his friend, who looked like a drowned rat, and fell to the ground laughing.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	10. Eggs, Cushioning Charms and Apologies

**Hi everyone! I'd like to thank InSaNeAnNiE, bakemeapie, ErisedFeather and DaughterOfMorpheus123 for reviewing. Thanks so much! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite. You're awesome! :D**

* * *

When they returned to Hogwarts, they made their way up the steps. Rose grinned, linking their arms together, glad to be back.

Al and Scorp rolled their eyes over her head, but grinned at each other all the same.

* * *

The morning of Valentine's was met with heartfelt groans from Al and Scorp. The Great Hall was once more filled with the diabolical pink decorations of the previous year. Al and Scorp had their heads buried under the protection of their arms, ignoring all and sundry while Rose laughed cheerfully from her seat between them.

"You're both ridiculous," she said, shaking her head.

"How can you handle this much _pink_?" Al asked, spitting the word.

"I have more refined tastes than you, I suspect," she said, sending a wink his way.

She was still laughing cheerfully when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, smile still in place, to see a third year Ravenclaw smiling back at her.

"Happy Valentine's, Rose," he said, handing her a card. Her smile changed to a grin and she thanked him before turning forward to open it.

Al and Scorp simultaneously raised their heads, turning to glare at the interloper. His smile faltered as they didn't let up their scowls.

"I-I'll just be going, then," he said, turning and hurrying along to sit with his friends.

Easter holidays quickly came upon them. Scorp's father had allowed him to spend it at the Burrow since there wasn't much celebrations at his house for Easter.

On Easter Sunday morning, there was an egg-hunt that all the cousins participated in. Scorp was left roaming the grounds, searching for eggs that he couldn't seem to find.

Seeing a flash of colour from under a bush, he grinned, anticipating a big haul, scrambling on his knees to fit.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Rose there already, putting a cluster of colourfully wrapped eggs into her basket. In the tight confines of the space, she grinned at him,

"Hey egg-stealer, you're in my spot."

When their gazes locked, Scorp realised that they were only separated by a rather small space. His face flushed with colour as he scuttled out quickly.

Lily was all but crowing when she won the egg-hunt.

"She's such a little brown noser," Rose said with a good-natured smile, "She uses her 'cute factor' to get the adults to tell her the hiding spot."

Scorp snorted from where he stood next to her, watching Lily count her eggs again while Al covertly snuck a few into his pocket.

"Why don't you use yours? You have just as much. Maybe more," he said, unthinkingly and didn't notice Rose giving him a shocked look.

When they returned to Hogwarts, they immediately started studying for their upcoming exams.

Alice, who they hadn't seen much that year because of clashing classes, had joined them. They were all studying History of Magic, a particularly boring subject to Al and Scorp. Rose glanced up, grinning at Al as he sighed, and saw Alice eyeing Scorp suspiciously. Confused, she looked between them both. Scorp didn't seem to have noticed. Alice turned her gaze back to her textbook and with a quirked eyebrow, Rose returned to studying.

Five minutes later, Fletcher MacDougal, the Ravenclaw who had given her a Valentine's day card passed by the table and waved at her. She waved back, smiling, distractedly, before returning to her book.

She didn't see Scorp and Al glare at him.

The team frowned, lugging their brooms behind them as they went. They had lost the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match and they couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Next year," Gerald said, with a determined nod, "we'll get the cup for sure."

"We better," Al muttered and the trio glanced at each other, knowing they would be training hard that Summer.

"What have you decided to do for Third Year?" Rose asked, worriedly, nibbling on her thumb nail.

"Defence, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Scorp called out, ticking them off on his fingers before nodding.

Al glanced over quickly,

"Isn't that over the number we're supposed to select?"

"Yeah, but that's what I was asking Filtwick about yesterday morning. He said it's over the usual number, but not too much that they'll clash," Scorp said, yawning and leaning his head back against the sofa.

"Well, tell me them again then," Rose said, readying her quill to note them down.

"You're taking them with me?" Scorp asked, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the quill and parchment,

"Obviously. This way we might have more career choices open to us, as well."

"Fill out my application will you, Rosie?" Al asked, scratching his head over the Potions homework he was doing.

She made a small non-committal noise as she waited for Scorp to start the list. He grinned at them both, glad he had such great friends.

Scorp was walking down to dinner, running a bit late, when he saw the idiot Third Year who had been flirting with Rose making his way to Dinner as well.

With a quiet mutter of words and a wave of his wand, he sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx his way.

Even as the git fell to the floor, his legs not able to support him, his friends rushing to help him, Scorp moved past them, a new, jaunty bounce in his step and a small grin on his face as he went unnoticed.

"I think I did better than you on that one, Rosie," Scorp said with a grin as they exited the exam room.

"You won't get extra points just because you _think_ your table was softer than mine,"

"It was!"

"It was not! I'll have you know-"

"Will you two _stop_? You both did great!" Al said, fed up with the bickering.

"Alright there, Al?" Rose asked, worriedly. He usually didn't mind the good-natured banter.

"Yeah. But my Cushioning Charm didn't work how it was supposed to," he said with a pout.

Rose and Scorp grinned at each other.

"Did you sit on it?" she asked.

"No," he muttered, frowning.

"Then how do you know?" she asked, pulling him into a one-armed hug. He huffed out an irritated breath but allowed the hug.

"And you think _we're_ bad," she said, rolling her eyes.

Exams were finally done and the trio could be found under their tree, relaxing.

"Can you believe that the year's over already?" Al asked, staring up at the clouds floating overhead.

"I didn't think time could pass by so quickly," Rose said with a yawn, lying on the ground next to him.

"Did you see James and Fred transfigure that toilet?" Scorp asked with a snicker from Rose's other side.

As he and Rose dissolved into giggles, Al muttered on about "irresponsibility" and "crude humour."

"Oh please, Al. You would have laughed if it wasn't James who did it," Rose said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Be that as it may, he's still a git," Al said, indignantly.

Rose and Scorp hummed their agreement before Rose pointed upwards, excitedly.

"That's a heart! Do you see it?"

"I see a rabid bunny rabbit," Al said, tilting his head slightly.

"And I see Albus Dumbledore," Scorp muttered. Al and Rose turned to him, eye-brows raised before they began tilting their head at all angles trying to see what Scorp had.

* * *

The first few weeks of Summer vacation were designated to Rose's house. They had made a schedule and posted it to their parents.

Ron greeted Scorpius with little or no enthusiasm but with a considerable lack of the usual vindictiveness. Scorp knew that he probably had Hermione to thank for that as she hugged them all and led them to the car.

* * *

While Rose's parents were at work, they decided to practice Quidditch for a big majority of their stay at her house.

The three of them seemed to be getting considerably better at their techniques and congratulated each other heartily.

One afternoon, after a long and tiring match, they lay splayed on the ground, exhausted.

"Can you imagine if Lynch works us like this next year?" Rose asked, shaking her head, praying that he wouldn't.

As Rose tried to catch her breath, Al noticed that Scorp was staring at her.

Frowning for a moment, he smiled a second later, figuring that Scorp was probably hoping Rose hadn't jinxed them with her statement.

* * *

At the end of Summer, Al and Rose were staying at the Malfoy's before they had to return to school.

They had long since finished their homework and so, spent the majority of their time perusing the vast library.

Scorp's dad obviously had a great affection for books as well, since he had quite a collection. His books were well cared for and charmed to keep them in mint condition.

The library was a large room with every inch of the walls covered in shelves, holding books. Smaller shelves were littered around the room and squashy armchairs and sofas had a place in the centre of the room under an ornate chandelier.

"I love it here," Rose said, grinning at the room, spinning to take it all in, as if finding a new home.

Scorp chuckled a little.

"Me too. This is my favourite room in the house," he said, grinning.

"Aren't your parents around?" Al asked from where he was perusing a shelf.

"No, they're usually busy with work. They make it back in time for dinner, but even then, sometimes they don't. Dad works in the Ministry. Department of Magical Games and Sports, so he's always travelling for games. Mum goes with him most of the time," he said with a shrug.

"Don't you get lonely?" Al asked, frowning over at him. Scorp shrugged.

"Not really. I'm used to it."

Rose glanced at Al and they shared a concerned look before going back to perusing the books.

"Look at this! It's a whole section of books by Horatius Bertrand! He's my favourite!" Rose said, excitedly. Scorp immediately grinned and made his way over.

"That's my section. He's my favourite as well," he said.

"You're both a couple of pansies. Prudence Pepherell is where the real action is. Her books are bloody _brilliant_."

Scorp rolled his eyes, walking back to where Al was.

"They only way _Prudence Pepherell _could be better than Horatius Bertrand is if she took an Unbreakable Vow to stop writing."

Al gaped at his gall before saying,

"Horatius Bertrand is full of _nonsense_. The only way anyone can get through it is if they have the mind of a buffoon! Which is probably why you favour him," he added, with a smirk.

"I prefer to read nonsense rather than be bored out of my mind by-"

Scorp was stopped short as Rose made her way over and slapped them both across their heads. Rubbing their injuries, they pouted and went back to their respective shelves, glaring at each other, covertly.

* * *

Dinner with the Malfoys, according to Rose, was always an ordeal. Al couldn't help but agree. He didn't know why, but Scorp's dad never stopped glaring at Rose.

Every time Al had brought it up with Scorp, he had brushed it off, but had looked extremely embarrassed.

Could there be some kind of grudge that was _worse_ than the one Draco Malfoy held against Harry Potter? Was that why Uncle Ron hated Scorp so much?

Al shook his head as he noticed Draco giving Rose another cold look. His cousin, very unused to being disliked by anyone, was frowning down at her meal. Al noticed Scorp glance at her, worriedly, but he didn't say anything.

Scorp's mother tried to make up for it with trivial, happy chatter, but even she couldn't break the tension that was caused by her husband.

Rose smiled tightly when she was addressed, but didn't eat much and always excused herself rather quickly.

On this particular night, Rose had left quite early, not touching her food. After dinner, Al made his way upstairs with a couple of rolls tucked into his pockets. He knocked on her door and entered when she called out that he could.

He threw the rolls at her and she caught them with a small grin, dropping the book she had been reading onto the bed.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cousin?"

"Oh, so I'm your favourite cousin when I bear gifts, then?"

She winked at him and when she went back to reading, he saw her smile falter.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be so rude, Rosie," Al whispered.

"I'm actually pretty sure that he does," she corrected him. There was another knock on the door and Al opened it to let Scorp in. He was carrying a plate of food and Rose smiled at him.

"I'm fine," she said. Al watched as Scorp surveyed the rolls next to her. He glanced at Al and said,

"Thanks," in a soft voice. Al nodded and they joined Rose on the bed to raid her books.

Al heartily dug into the plate of food, making Scorp and Rose shake their heads at him. As he heard Scorpius ask her if they could talk, he made a quick excuse and hurried to his own room.

* * *

"Listen, Rose, I'm sorry," Scorp said as the door closed behind Al.

"For what?" she asked with a small, faltering smile as she kept her eyes glued, unmoving, on the page of her book.

"You know for what. He's acting like a right git. I spoke to him and-"

"You didn't have to," she said, brows furrowed, "He didn't do anything! I'm just being silly-"

"No you're not," Scorp said, interrupting her, "He admitted that he shouldn't have acted the way he did."

"Scorp, it's fine," she said, reaching out to rest her hand on his own.

"It's not. You're here as my guest and he was hurting your feelings," he said, shaking his head.

"No he wasn't-"

"Don't lie, Rosie. You were about to cry," he whispered, knowing that she wouldn't readily admit it.

"I wasn't-" she said, already getting upset.

"Rosie," he said, softly. She stopped talking and frowned down at her book.

"It wasn't necessary," she said, snappishly now, "I could have handled it on my own."

Knowing her well, he lay his head back against the pillow next to her and said,

"I just thought it was the least I could do after you ran so much interference when _your_ dad wanted to kill me."

That made her lips quirk in a smile and he knew he had her.

"Come on, Rosie. Say thank you."

"I will not," she said, primly, lifting her book up to her face, hiding her grin.

"Didn't you learn manners? When someone does something nice for you, what do you say?"

"If it was unwarranted, you don't have to say anything."

He tsked at her.

"Your mum would be right disappointed, Rosie."

"My _mum_ is the one who taught me to deal with my own problems."

He heard the smile disappearing and cursed himself.

"Everyone needs help sometime," he said softly.

He watched as she lowered the book and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you," she said softly, genuinely.

He grinned at her, shrugging.

"Least I could do. Next time your dad wants to curse my bits into dust, I'd appreciate your assistance as well."

They dissolved into laughter.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are great! :D**


	11. Siblings, Schedules and Injuries

**I'd like to thank ladybug28, Ravyen49, DaughterOfMorpheus123, ColteeYT, Veronique Ruthven and ErisedFeather for reviewing! You guys are fantastic. I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite.**

* * *

THIRD YEAR

* * *

As Rose stepped onto the Platform, with Scorp and Al in tow, she glanced around quickly, searching for her family.

"I know they're here," she murmured and Al pointed towards their left.

"Is that them?"

At once, her eyes snagged on the towering form of her father with his brilliant red mop of hair. Off she ran, hurrying towards them. Searching behind her father, she saw who she was looking for and made a mad dash, snatching him up in a tight hug.

"Geroff, Rose!" Hugo complained, pushing at her. Ron hugged Hermione to his side, smiling fondly at his children.

"Rose!" Hugo insisted as she only tightened her hold.

"My baby brother's off to Hogwarts and I don't even get a hug? Rubbish," she said, grinning.

At this point, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Missed you," he murmured softly, making her heart melt.

"You too, Hu," she said. He was taller than her and she was slightly dwarfed. She knew he could push her off anytime he wanted, but he had chosen not to. A wave of tenderness washed over her as she remembered the days when she had been able to lift him up.

"Are we done?" he asked in an amused voice.

"How can you _not_ be nervous? When I was going, I almost wet myself," she said, pulling away and fixing his hair. He rolled his eyes but let her, indulgent.

"I'm going to be there the whole way, so don't worry,"

"Yes, mum," he said with a grin, earning him a smack from her.

"Mum! Dad! I've missed you both!" She grabbed them in a tight hug and they laughed. Her dad lifted her off the ground in a tight hug and she laughed.

"You're a tiny thing, aren't you? Hermione, we need to get some food in her."

"Hogwarts will deal with that," her mum said with a laugh, fixing her scarf around her neck.

"Now, Hu, stick with your sister until you're sorted, alright?"

"I hope you get into Ravenclaw!" Rose gushed, grinning at him.

"He had the brains," Ron said, sending a wink his way.

"I'm a Gryff at heart, though," Hu said, grinning cheekily at his father.

"Oh ho, is that how it is now?" As Ron grabbed his son to ruffle his hair while Hugo tried to fight him off. Hermione pulled her aside on the pretence of fixing her hair.

"Did they treat you well? You didn't sound very happy in the letters you sent."

Rose was once more astounded by the insight her mother had when it came to her children.

"It was a little weird at first with Scorp's dad," Rose murmured, glancing over to where Ron was now trying to straighten Hugo's hair and clothes, "But Scorp spoke to him and everything was fine after that."

It wasn't a lie _exactly_. After Scorp had spoken to his father, he had stopped glaring at her. He had stopped _looking_ at her altogether. He had taken to ignoring her completely. Rose had to admit, however, that the pretence that she didn't exist was loads better than looking at her like she should die on the spot.

"Good," Hermione said, pushing her heavy fall of hair back one last time, "Thanks goodness you didn't get my hair," she said, as an afterthought.

"Hu got enough for both of us," Rose said on a snicker, glancing at her brother's thick, bushy red hair.

Hermione glanced over as well and rolled her eyes at her husband and son who were throwing imaginary punches at each other.

"Come on, let's get them before they make a scene."

* * *

Rose and Hugo made their way onto the train, waving at their parents who were making their way over to where Harry and Ginny stood.

"Did you see Lil?" Hugo asked, finally sounding worried.

"She's probably in our compartment," Rose said, not concerned in the slightest.

"We have a compartment?" Hugo asked, confused.

"The Weasley/Potter compartment. It's a must-attend party before every school term," she said, grinning.

"Sure," Hugo said, rolling his eyes until she slid the door open. When he was bombarded by the raucous laughter and scattered animal sounds, his jaw dropped.

"It's the Burrow... in a train?" He seemed so confused that she laughed and dragged him inside. She spotted Lily and pointed her out to him. He immediately made a bee-line to her. Lily looked up, biting her lip nervously. When she spotted him, her expression cleared and from what Rose could see, she was obviously berating him for being late.

"Come sit!" Al called over from the floor next to Gerald. Dom had been made Head Girl and was currently in the Prefect's compartment but would soon return. Rose picked her way through her cousins, accepting hugs and kisses as she went.

When she dropped to the floor next to Scorp, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mine field," he said and she laughed, nodding.

* * *

For the beginning of the trip, the trio were laughing, trading Chocolate Frog cards on the floor, as they observed their cousins' attempt at a mini-Quidditch game without brooms.

"Bloody _hell_!" Fred screamed, having been elbowed in the face by James. As he jumped on him, tussling, the trio along with Gerald howled with laughter.

"I knew they were courting disaster," Dom said, shaking her head. She had returned shortly before the game had begun.

"Is that Ptolemy, Al? Have you been holding out?" Rose asked with a grin and stretched over Scorp to grab the card from Al's hand.

Al was indignant, insisting that he _needed_ two Ptolemy cards for whatever reason. Scorp didn't particularly care. He was too absorbed with the fact that certain _areas_ of Rose's anatomy had been pressed intimately against his arm. As he flushed, his gaze dropping from her face to significantly _lower_, as she fought with Al, he didn't see Dom smirk at him.

* * *

Scorp could easily say that this Sorting ceremony was far more nerve-wracking than the previous year's had been. As Rose leaned forward, nibbling on her thumb-nail like she always tended to do when she was nervous, he glanced over to see Hugo standing calmly in the small group of First Years left.

He had to admit he was impressed. During _his_ Sorting, he had been nervous as _hell_.

He glanced over as Rose gripped his arm tightly, oblivious to everything, as Hugo's name was called.

Hugo made his way forward and sat calmly, all but twiddling his thumbs for a few moments before the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He watched Rose expel a disappointed breath, her brows furrowing, as Hugo grinned and took his seat next to Lily. Scorp saw him glance at his sister and give her the thumbs-up. She smiled, a bit forced, and returned the gesture.

Hugo then turned to chat with Lily, allowing Rose to face forward, still frowning.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Gryffindor's a great house."

"Yeah, but he was supposed to be with me," she said and glanced back at where Hugo sat.

Al took this chance to drop his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"They have each other. Kind of like how I have you, yeah?" That made Rose smile and hug him back.

Scorpius had no idea why an irrational jolt of jealousy flashed through him when _he_ wasn't the one who made her smile. Frowning, he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. What was _happening_ to him?

* * *

The next morning, as the trio sat eating breakfast and chatting about the day to come, Professor Flitwick made his way over to them.

"I've approved your classes and these are your schedules," he said in his squeaky voice.

He gave them each a sheet of parchment and each of them glanced over at the others' to ensure that their classes were together. With satisfied nods, they confirmed their first class before putting away their schedules and continuing their meal.

Alice made her way over to them, smiling, before she took a seat opposite them.

"Good morning," she said and they responded in kind.

"What classes are you taking?" she asked, pulling out her own schedule.

Scorp started answering, but she turned her face to look at Al and Rose, expectantly. Scorp ended up cutting himself short and continuing eating. Al, who had been opening his bag to rummage for books hadn't noticed anything, but Rose quirked her eyebrow at Alice.

Alice smiled at her and said,

"So your classes?"

Rose paused for a moment before finishing the list Scorp had started.

"Oh, so we have some classes together, then!" she said with a grin, "Great! I have to go, but I hope I'll see you both really soon."

Rose stared after her and then glanced at Scorp who was staring down at his plate, determinedly.

He suddenly looked up, his eyes hard and cold, and asked,

"We should get to class, yeah?" with a tight smile. When he saw Rose's expression, his tight smile faltered for a moment but he quickly started packing up.

Confused, Rose made a mental note to have a chat with Alice.

* * *

They had taken seats to the front of their first class, Defence, and Rose was already scribbling away. Al and Scorp frowned at each other before Al asked,

"Rosie, we don't have to take notes yet, you know that right?" in a careful voice, putting his hand on her arm, as if speaking to a slightly slow child. She sent him a quick glare as he returned a satisfied smirk.

"I'm making a study schedule for us," she said, her brows furrowing as she went back to work.

There were simultaneous groans and Al slumped on the desk while Scorp fell backwards in his seat.

"Complain all you want, we're going to be sticking to it," she said without raising her gaze from her parchment.

Al and Scorp looked at each other, rolling their eyes indulgently.

* * *

As Rose sat on her broom, attempting to see through the downpour of rain, she squinted, barely making out Dom and Molly tossing the Quaffle between them. A blur that she assumed was Scorp was next to them while two larger blurs, probably Gerald and Michael were a bit further up. She couldn't see Al, but she assumed he was making his way around the pitch looking for the Snitch.

As a blur came rushing at her, she quickly hit it away, realising with relief that it was the Quaffle. Scorp caught it and sent her a thumbs up that she could barely see, before flying away.

Rose scrubbed her eyes, trying to focus as the Quaffle came at her again. She reached out, snagging it and throwing it back to who she assumed was Molly.

Quite suddenly, through the sleet of rain, she saw a blur falling to the ground. Panic shot through her as she shot after the falling body. As she neared, she caught a quick glance of Scorpius with his wand out aiming it towards the dropping body, obviously slowing the fall considerably. She landed hard, dropping her broom and rushing to her fallen teammate. When she saw who it was, his black hair stuck to his head, eyes closed and far paler than she was used to, she screamed.

Al. Her Al had fallen. She dropped to her knees next to him, her hands going to his face, smoothing back his hair, holding his face between her hands.

"Al!" she said, her voice choked with tears, "AL!"

Someone came behind her and tried pulling her away but she refused to go. Al was floated from her hands and was quickly being moved. She got up to follow but her knees were so weak she stumbled. She was caught and held up, arms surrounding her as she continued sobbing. She weakly made her way after her floating cousin as horrifying thoughts shot through her mind.

What if he was dead? He hadn't responded. He hadn't moved. Even as her knees buckled again, the arms holding her tightened, supporting her as they walked.

"Al," she said, reaching out to him as the doors of the Hospital Wing closed in front of her. She was about to rush forward when the same arms held her back.

"Madame Pomfrey said to stay here, Rose," said a soothing voice that was familiar, but her mind couldn't clear enough to identify. She needed to get to Al. What would she do without him? He was her best friend. Her brother in all ways but birth.

"Al," she said, her voice breaking on a sob, filled with longing.

"I know," the same voice murmured and she was pulled into a tight hug. Her first instinct was to struggle. To get to Al. That feeling eventually subsided as she drooped in the hold.

* * *

Scorp had never seen anyone so completely broken the way Rose was. The only thing he could do was hold her as she sobbed uncontrollably. He glanced over at the doors of the Hospital Wing and prayed that good news would reach them soon. When he had seen Al falling, instinct had grabbed hold of him, and he had pulled out his wand, slowing the fall.

Madame Pomfrey hadn't seemed as worried as she would have been if the fall had been life-threatening, but he couldn't be sure. Al was his best friend. His family. Nothing could happen to him. Scorp wouldn't allow it.

As he felt his own tears fall, he ignored them. Al would be fine. Nothing anyone said could change his mind.

At some point during the night, Madame Pomfrey had allowed them to wait inside as Al rested. She had assured them he would be fine. Rose's knees had buckled once more, but this time in relief. Her Al would be fine.

They took seats next to his bed while he slept and she couldn't help but reach out and push his hair back from his forehead gently.

She glanced over to see Scorp smiling at her and she returned it.

She sat back in her chair next to Scorp and spent the next few hours just watching Al breathe, relief that he was still _alive_ overtaking any other emotion she felt.

She didn't realise when she fell asleep, slumping onto Scorp's shoulder.

Scorp hadn't slept a wink all night. He had been too relieved at first that nothing had happened to Al. After that, he had been entranced by Rose, watching as she carefully stroked her cousin's hair back, the love in her gesture obvious.

He felt a moment of jealousy, wishing he had a sibling to share a love that deep, but ignored it.

When Rose had finally succumbed to her fatigue, falling against his shoulder, he had leaned his head against her own, but still, sleep hadn't come to him.

When Al finally opened his eyes, Scorp grinned.

"Gave us a right scare, you did," he said, softly, so as not to disturb Rose.

"What happened?" Al asked, hoarsely, scrubbing his eyes with his hands.

"You fell off your broom. From what I saw, you got hit by a Bludger," Scorp whispered.

"Merlin, I remember," Al said, burying his face in his hands, his words coming out muffled. When he glanced up and saw Rose sleeping, his gaze softened.

"How did she hold up?"

"She cried herself into exhaustion, I suspect. Otherwise she'd be awake doting over you," Scorp said with a grin.

Al smiled back, regretfully.

"I didn't mean to scare her," he said, shaking his head.

"Nobody said you did, mate. We're just glad you're alright."

"You reckon she's going to maul me when she gets up?" Al asked, obviously preparing himself.

"Probably," Scorp said with a bit of a sadistic grin. Al snorted and wiped his hand over his face again.

"Quidditch in the rain," he said, shaking his head, "Dangerous business, that."

It was Scorp's turn to snort and the slight motion of his shoulder seemed to jolt Rose awake. She glanced around quickly, obviously disoriented before her eyes zoned in on Al.

Faster than he had thought possible, Rose launched herself at her cousin. Scorp let out a small laugh at Al's slightly pained expression.

"Merlin, Rose, I'm fine," he said, hugging her back.

As he heard her start to sob, however, his gaze softened considerably and he tightened his hold on her, closing his eyes and resting his head on her own.

"I'm fine," he said, softly and Scorp glanced around, uncomfortable. He felt like an intruder on a private moment.

"D-don't _ever_ do something like that again," Rose whispered, turning to sob into his neck.

Al snorted, and said,

"I don't think I'd _try_ to do it again, Rosie," making Scorp laugh, cutting the tension he felt as Rose smacked his arm.

She pulled back to survey Al and gripped his face firmly in her hands, looking at him seriously. He grinned at her in return.

"If you _ever_ scare me like that again, I'm going to kill you."

"You're threatening me while I'm hurt. You know that, right?" Al asked, giving her a crooked smile and Rose pulled him into another tight hug. Al rolled his eyes at Scorp who grinned at the pair.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	12. Flobberworms, Victories and Firewhiskey

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are spectacular! And to my beta rokslite!**

* * *

During the next couple of weeks, Rose kept a close eye on her cousin, making sure he was completely cured before allowing him to do anything even remotely dangerous, such as use a knife to cut his chicken into pieces.

After propping his chin in his hand and watching Rose cut his food for him for what seemed like the millionth time, Al had had enough.

"Rose, if I was going to maim myself with _cutlery_, don't you think I would have done it a long time ago?" he asked, exasperated.

She sighed, nodding and pushing across his food so he could continue cutting it on his own. Scorp rolled his eyes as she watched with trepidation, chewing on her thumbnail the whole time.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid held its own form of nightmare for Scorpius. Having grown up being told about how his father was mauled by a Hippogriff, he was extremely wary of the class to come.

As they made their way across the grounds, towards Hagrid's hut, Scorp took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"It's going to be _fine_. If you're attacked by a Hippogriff, then Madame Pomfrey will fix you right up, mate," Al said, grinning at him.

"Very comforting, Al. You should counsel for a living," Rose said, sarcastically.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Al asked, beaming at her. She rolled her eyes and glanced over at Scorp whose grip was so tight on his bag that his knuckles were white.

"It'll be fine. Just follow all the instructions and everything will be great," she said, rubbing his arm soothingly for a moment.

As they neared Hagrid's hut, Scorp's nerves seemed to increase with his steps.

Hagrid was already there, waving from the left of his hut where there seemed to be a group of pens set up. Scorp took a deep breath as they neared, trying to calm himself.

"G'morning, class!" Hagrid called with a smile, "Today we'll be studying your firs' set of magical creatures."

Scorp nervously tightened his grip on his bag. Rose reached over and ran her fingers over his clenched fist, trying to be supportive. He sent a small, tight smile her way in appreciation before he faced Hagrid once more.

* * *

"You were worried about _this_?" Al asked, throwing a piece of lettuce in the path of one of the creatures they were learning about.

It had turned out that his fear was unfounded. Instead of Hippogriffs, they were learning about _Flobberworms_. Probably the most useless set of creatures on earth. They were about ten inches long, brown and toothless and as far as he saw, did nothing more than eat. Both ends of the Flobberworm were identical and seemed to exude some kind of mucus. Scorp shuddered as it gorged on a piece of lettuce.

So far, all they had learned was that they moved very little and preferred to live in damp ditches. They had been assigned with feeding them for an hour and Scorp sighed as he tossed yet _another_ piece of lettuce to the seemingly bottomless pits that was his assigned worm.

"Blimey, I think I've killed mine," said Al from his pen, opposite Scorp's. Scorp glanced up and watched as Al nudged his worm with his foot.

"Thank Merlin. He was just sleeping."

"How do you know it's a he?" Scorp asked, throwing another piece of lettuce, nonchalantly.

"It just looks like a bloke, you know?" Al asked, nudging the worm with his trainer again.

From the pen next to Scorp's Rose rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell the sex because they're hermaphrodites," Rose said, throwing lettuce.

"You've read up on them?" Al asked, still nudging his worm.

"Just a bit. It was a little boring, so I skimmed it," she shrugged. Scorp snorted and tossed another piece of lettuce to his worms

"They seem a bit useless," he said, sighing as he flicked another piece of lettuce to them.

"Flobberworm mucus is used to thicken potions," Rose said, primly, bending down to get a bit of the mucus and show him.

Scorp rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You're a bit of a know-it-all, aren't you?"

Rose's eyes narrowed before she flicked the mucus at him. He dodged it and bent to get a bit to throw back at her when he heard Al say,

"Er, guys? I think my Flobberworm really _is_ dead this time."

* * *

Being Third Years, they were finally allowed to visit Hogsmeade. There was a scheduled visit in a couple of weeks and they were all excited to finally be able to explore the village.

"I want to visit Uncle George in Hogsmeade. He said he'd be there," Al said, smiling.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the shop owned by their Uncle George and Rose's father Ron, had a branch in Hogsmeade.

Al had mentioned that it had been started by George and his twin Fred, who had died in the war. Al had also mentioned, very quietly, that his cousin Fred, named after his father's twin, looked exactly like his namesake had when he was younger. Fred's constant need to be surrounded by laughter stemmed from the fact that sometimes just looking at his face made certain family members, like their Gran, start crying.

Fred and James were all set to start working at Weasley's when they left Hogwarts, although James only wanted to use it as a start up job before continuing on to Romania with his Uncle Charlie to study dragons. Fred, on the other hand, was preparing to take over the business when he came of age.

Scorp had to admit that the Weasley's were a bit of a nutty bunch, but their family loyalty knew no bounds.

"Maybe we can also go Honeydukes?" asked Rose, hopefully. She had the biggest sweet tooth of the bunch and they had been teasing her all week.

"Now Rosie, why would we waste our _first Hogsmeade trip_, at Honeydukes? We could be visiting Scrivenshafts! Or Tomes and Scrolls! Wouldn't you much rather go there?" Scorp asked, convincingly.

"I suppose," she said, frowning a bit. Scorp and Al glanced at each other, grinning.

"I think I'd rather go to Madame Puddifoot's than Honeydukes, myself," added Al and they watched as Rose nodded, sulkily.

"I'd take you to Honeydukes," said a voice from behind them. The trio turned at once, shocked at the intrusion.

Fletcher MacDougal stood there, smiling at Rose, winningly.

"I don't believe you were a part of the conversation," Scorp said, scathingly. Rose gave him a shocked glance before turning back to Fletcher.

"Sorry? Were you speaking to us?"

"You, specifically. If you go to Hogsmeade with me, I'll take you to Honeydukes," he said with a hopeful smile.

A little confused, she said,

"I can take myself there, thanks."

Fletcher flushed, pulling at the neckline of his robes as he said,

"I'm asking you on a date, Rose."

"Oh," she said, her face immediately going scarlet.

There was a bit of an awkward silence where Fletcher fidgeted with his neck-line again and Rose stared at him.

"I already have two dates, though," she said, apologetically. Scorp and Al turned to gape at her before she linked her arms with theirs, letting them know who she meant. Relieved, they turned back, smirking at Fletcher.

"Thanks so much for asking," she said, shrugging apologetically before turning them to leave.

"Well done, Rosie," Al said, hugging her close.

"We're _going_ to Honeydukes," she said, pushing him off.

* * *

Al sat on his broom, glancing around quickly. He needed to find the Snitch. This was the first game of the season and Gerald had already made them practice far more than they usually would have. It was his last year and he insisted that they needed to win the Cup.

Al's gaze searched the field from his vantage point high above the other players. He saw the seeker from Hufflepuff a bit further down, doing the same.

He saw Rose make a save from the corner of his eye and grinned. Rosie was a spectacular Keeper. She threw the Quaffle to Scorp, who quickly made his way across the pitch, dodging Bludgers and opposing Chasers, bent over his broom for more aerodynamic flight.

Just as the blue section of the stands rose in a loud cheer, letting him know that Scorp had scored, Al saw a glimpse of gold. At once, he focused his gaze on the spot. The Snitch was hovering a little bit away from one of the Hufflepuff stands.

Immediately, he shot off towards it. He saw the Hufflepuff Seeker do the same and in his peripheral vision, he saw her flank him. Leaning forward a bit, his broom shot off, leaving a gap between himself and the other Seeker.

He grinned as he neared the Snitch, already feeling the victory, but a Bludger came towards him. With a slight swerve, he dodged it, but that lost him his lead on the Hufflepuff seeker. She was reaching her hand out, right next to him, as he did the same. He must have missed something, because suddenly, she fell from next to him and his fingers closed around the Snitch. His hand raised with glee, holding the Snitch aloft for everyone to see as he slowed his broom.

He was bombarded by a body hitting his side, hard, when he noticed that it was Rose, hugging him for all she was worth. He laughed, hugging her back even as he was now hit on all sides by his other team mates.

"Think we should land before he falls?" he heard Scorp say with a laugh.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was once more overrun by his team mates. Gerald lifted him onto his shoulders, cheering loudly.

He glanced down with a grin to see Rose and Scorp hugging each other, obviously joyful over the win before looking up at him. They cheered from where they were and he threw his head back, laughing happily.

* * *

The celebration party in the Ravenclaw Common Room was wild and carefree. As the trio made their way towards the sofa in front of the fire, they were stopped, hugged and congratulated by people they didn't know. Butterbeer and firewhiskey seemed to flow freely and no one knew exactly where it had come from.

As they fell into the seats, grinning at each other, Dom and Gerald made their way over to them. The trio grinned over at him as well. After the game, they had found out that it was Gerald who had hit a Bludger at the Hufflepuff Seeker, knocking her off-track just in time.

"If it isn't my young champions," Gerald said, grinning at them as he sat. He pulled Dom down onto his lap and she said,

"Are you lot fed up with the attention, _already_? Come on, this adulation will go on for a couple of weeks yet."

She winked at them and they groaned.

"I've been hugged by far too many blokes I don't know, thanks," Rose said, shuddering slightly.

"I agree. She _has_ been hugged far too much. Myself, on the other hand? Let's just say I don't really mind the birds throwing themselves at me," said Al with a wink.

Rose rolled her eyes, but knew her cousin was joking. He was just as fed up as she was.

"Aren't you having some of the refreshments? I went all the way to Hogsmeade to get them," Dom said with another wink.

"B-but you're Head Girl!" Al exclaimed and they gaped at her.

She just laughed before getting up to get them some drinks. Gerald's gaze never left her as she made her way to the refreshment table.

"Do you think we have a chance to win the cup?" Scorp asked, grinning at his Captain.

"I'd say we have a fine chance. Slytherin will be an easy win. If Hufflepuff can get enough points on Gryffindor, even if we lose to the lions, we might still get it," he said.

On the last few words, though, a scowl had replaced the easy smile on his face. Rose turned to see what he was looking at and saw a bloke, obviously rather drunk, grab Dom's hand. She pulled it away and seemed to give him a rather angry response, because he stumbled back, a shocked expression on his face. This didn't deter him, however, as he grabbed her by her hips. At once, Gerald was up, making his way over.

Rose watched, slightly awed as he put himself between the boy and Dom. The bloke walked away, seeming disappointed, as Gerald turned to Dom. She grinned at him and gave him a little kiss for rescuing her. Rose sighed, a little longingly, making Al and Scorp glance at her sharply.

Dom and Gerald made their way back, holding cups of what looked like firewhiskey.

"I don't condone this, but Dom says that you've earned it. She's Head Girl, so I bow to her judgement," he said as he handed over two of the cups to Al and Scorp. Dom winked at Rose as she passed over a cup to her as well.

Frowning, Rose took a sip and was relieved to find that it was only Butterbeer.

"This is rather... disgusting, isn't it?" Al said, making a face as he took a sip.

Scorp took a sip of his own, only to spit it out.

"That's nasty," he said, scowling.

They both glanced at Rose, who was happily sipping from her cup and their jaws dropped.

"You... like it, then?" Al asked, watching as she took a rather large gulp.

"It's delicious. How can you two say otherwise?" she asked, innocently.

They glanced down at their cups and then looked at each other.

"Do you feel the need to save your masculinity as well?" Al asked Scorp, who nodded.

Taking deep breaths, they took a large gulp of the firewhiskey. They choked a bit and the look on their red faces afterwards was too much for Rose. She fell against Dom's knee, laughing loudly at them.

Confused, Scorp snatched Rose's cup from her. With a tentative sniff, he glowered at her and then passed the cup to Al.

"That's butterbeer!"

"I never said it wasn't, did I?" Rose asked, wiping away her tears of mirth. They glanced over to see Al drinking some of the butterbeer and gargling with it. They laughed even louder. Dom and Gerald rolled their eyes at their antics.

"I told you underage drinking was a bad idea," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she retorted, scowling at her cousins and their friend.

* * *

"Do you have the reference book that we took out of the library?" Al asked, reaching his hand back from where he sat on the floor.

"Yeah," Rose said, passing it over. He immediately went back to the essay they were currently working on.

"You'd think Cheering Charms would be a more fun topic, wouldn't you?" Scorp muttered from where he was scribbling, furiously.

They both made noncommittal noises before returning to their respective essays.

After a few minutes, Rose glanced up to look at Scorp. His brow was furrowed and he was moving his jaw from side to side, like he always did when he was in deep thought.

They sat on either ends of the sofa, their legs up, sharing the middle cushion while they did their essays on the arms. Al had taken up his position on the floor after deeming the sofa uncomfortable for proper work, enjoying spreading out his notes and books.

They would have used one of the desks, but everyone was trying to get their homework done before the Hogsmeade weekend, and it was already after curfew, so they didn't bother going to the library.

Amused by the serious look on Scorp's face and not really knowing why, Rose stretched her leg across and nudged his calf with her toe.

Obviously startled, he glanced up at her, his brow smoothing at once. When he saw her mischievous grin, he gave her a confused smile until she nudged him again.

With a little smirk, he did the same. Laughing, she nudged him harder. He reached out and grabbed her foot, tickling under it, making her laugh louder and pull her foot away. She nudged him again and he narrowed his eyes, using his toe to tickle her foot. Just as she was about to get revenge, Al turned and whacked both their feet with his text book.

Chastened and slightly injured, they rubbed their respective feet and went back to their essays, grinning at each other all the while.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Quills, Spearmints and Chastening

**I'd like to thank DaughterOfMorpheus123, Rayven49, InSaNeAnNiE, Veronique Ruthven, ErisedFeather and JHeap97 for reviewing. You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

The morning of their first Hogsmeade trip came bright and cheerful. The sky was clear and blue and everyone was in a spectacular mood. Breakfast was eaten quickly and with little enthusiasm as all anyone could think of was getting down to Hogsmeade.

As the trio exited the castle, Rose linked their arms, making both boys roll their eyes but tighten their hold on her all the same.

"If any blokes offer you anything to eat or drink, Rosie, what do you do?" Al asked, grinning.

"Shove it down my throat and then thank them?" she asked, innocently, before smirking up at him.

"Since that sight would probably sicken them, that's a fine answer," he said, patting her hand.

She made a disgusted sound before facing forward once more.

"Where do we go first?" she asked, excitedly. Both boys guffawed at this question.

"Says the bird who made the _Hogsmeade tour schedule_?" Scorp asked, laughing.

"We don't have to stick to it, _completely_," she said, primly. Al and Scorp smirked at each other over her head. They could see Hogsmeade in front of them now, and their steps got more eager.

"Weasley's? Srivenshafts?" Rose asked, chewing on her lip, nerviosuly, "Or Tomes and Scrolls?"

"Weasley's," Al and Scorp said, decidedly. They _would_ be following her schedule after all. She gave them both delighted looks before dragging them with her.

* * *

As Scorp browsed the fare to be found at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Rose and Al were chatting with their uncle.

He had so far examined Extendable Ears, Anti Gravity Hats, Patented Daydream Charms, whose age limit he had scowled at, a full array of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs and a large selection of Skiving Snackboxes. He was currently contemplating whether he wanted the Nosebleed Nougats or the Fever Fudge when he heard,

"There'll be _no_ skipping classes!" in a scandalised voice. He turned to roll his eyes at Rose and said,

"I just wanted to _try_ them!"

Rose was already determinedly shaking her head and pushing him off towards safer products. When he saw the bright pink packaging of the WonderWitch products, he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you buy a Pygmy Puff?" she asked, gushing over the fluffy little creatures, that seemed, at least to Scorpius' mind, slightly demonic looking.

"I'd prefer a love potion," he said, sarcastically, examining the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"Who'd you use it on?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Someone," Scorp said, with a small snort.

He didn't notice Rose glance over at him, a slightly hurt expression on her face.

* * *

"Look at that quill," Rose breathed, all but pressing her nose to the window of the store, "Isn't it _lovely_?"

Scorp eyed the bright purple monstrosity and said,

"Rose, did you eat something strange for breakfast?"

"What?" she asked, glancing over at him. Following his gaze, she scowled.

"Not _that_! The one inside!" She pointed excitedly at a handsome falcon feather quill, making Scorp and Al breathe a sigh of relief.

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop had been the next stop on her list. The store did it's best to provide students with a place to fill all their stationery needs.

It provided the usual quills, inks and parchment, as well as special and custom-made fare.

Rainbow-coloured inks, extra large quills, special-made quills and personalised parchment could all be purchased from the establishment.

As Rose made a beeline for the quill she had been admiring, Scorp and Al picked up parchment and regular quills, making sure to get some for Rose in case she never moved from the display she was currently drooling over.

"Should I get some of this personalised parchment for my homework? Or would that be too showy?" Al asked, frowning as he contemplated the charmed parchment.

"Too showy, I think," Scorp said, eyeing the colour-changing parchment. Al sighed, having already known the answer and nodded, moving off towards the cashier.

Scorp followed behind him and dropped his purchases on the counter. After a few minutes, and with the exchange of a couple of galleons, they exited the shop, dragging Rose behind them.

"B-But! My quill!" She said, despairingly, hand lifted towards it, longingly.

* * *

Their trip to Tomes and Scrolls took them far longer than their time at Scrivenshaft's.

Upon their entry into the shop, they realised that this was no regular bookshop, but a specialised one. They provided selected stock and very well informed staff.

The shelves were packed with special editions of books they all loved, as well as editions of novels they hadn't know existed.

They made their way to the back of the store and found carefully categorised texts and tomes that might not interest regular customers, but more than intrigued the three bookworms currently rummaging through the store.

"Do you think I should get this?" Rose asked, reverently caressing the cover of an old potions tome she knew she wouldn't find anywhere except the library of Hogwarts.

Scorp and Al glanced over before saying,

"Yes," unanimously. Grinning, Rose hugged the tome to her before carefully placing it on the pile of books that Scorp held in his arms.

Pulled out of his perusal of an old tome on Archaic magic, he saw that while he and Al held a large number of books, Rose held none.

"Have you been giving us your books to hold, then?" he asked, stunned.

"If it helps, I've evenly distributed them between you and Al," she said, bending over to lift a heavy book, brushing off the cover.

Scowling, Scorp returned to his examination of books.

* * *

It had taken no less than two hours for the trio to browse, select and purchase a large stack of books from Tomes and Scrolls.

"They should open a branch in Diagon, I think," Rose was saying, making her way out of the store, her hands swinging happily. Al and Scorp, still carrying their purchases from Scrivenshaft's and now carrying two heavy bags filled with books, scowled at her. She stuck her tongue out at the two and asked,

"Why would I walk around with two such fine male specimens if I didn't put them to work? It's not logical,"

"I'm both flattered and insulted," Al said, shaking his head at Scorp.

* * *

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks next, having already crossed Dogweed and Deathcap as well as Potage's Cauldron Shop off their list, not having the time after their long visit to the bookshop.

Al and Scorp all but fell into their seats, glad to rid themselves of their heavy loads for a bit. Rose had already made her way to the bar to get them drinks. When she returned with three butterbeers, she slid one to each of them with a kiss on the cheek. No one noticed the flush rising up Scorp's neck.

"For the two strong men in my life," she said with a wink, "The butterbeer is my treat."

Al grinned at Scorp, who was laughing, before they made an exaggerated toast and began gulping at their drinks.

"I thought I'd find you lot in here," said a voice next to them. Alice stood to the side of their booth, grinning at them. Al gestured for her to have a seat. Rose had taken the seat next to Al, so she watched as Alice stiffly took a seat next to Scorpius. For his part, Scorp didn't raise his eyes from his butterbeer.

"I haven't even been able to see you during the Summer, like we usually do," she said, smiling.

Rose had known Alice all her life. They had grown up together, running wild whenever Neville brought her over to the Burrow. She had been Rose's first real friend outside of family and to say that Rose was shocked at Alice's behaviour would be a serious understatement. Alice was one of the most pleasant people she had ever met.

Even when Al and Rose had shaved off all her hair one day when experimenting with their grandfather's muggle shaver, she had just laughed it off. To see her be anything but sweet to _anyone_ was strange enough, but for her to act that way towards Scorpius, who had been nothing but polite to her, gave Rose pause.

"We've been switching between houses," Al said with a grin, obviously not noticing the subtle tension between Alice and Scorp, "It's been wild."

"I can imagine," Alice said, a little stiffly, glancing at Scorp, who was gazing into his mug, swishing his drink around.

"Blimey, I almost forgot," Al said, slapping his hand to his forehead, "I was supposed to pick up some treats for Hedwig!"

"I have to get some for Alistair as well," Alice said, obviously hoping for an invitation. Rose watched, intrigued as Al blushed a bit, before saying,

"W-we could go together," with a small smile. Alice nodded, grinning, as they exited the booth.

"We'll pick some up for Hermes too, Scorp!" Al called and Scorp lifted his hand in thanks.

"Well _that_ was awkward," Rose said as soon as they left. Scorp nodded, still looking down into his mug. Rose reached across and gripped his hand, making him glance up at her, startled. She squeezed his hand and said,

"Is there something-"

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes?" he asked, suddenly. Flustered, Rose nodded. She helped him with the bags, lifting a few of the smaller ones.

When he kept walking, using his free hand to shove through his hair in a frustrated manner, Rose waited until he dropped the hand before grabbing it. He glanced at her, sharply, but she ignored him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. She felt more than heard him sigh and he squeezed her hand back in thanks.

* * *

"Have a Toothflossing Spearmint!" Rose said, holding them up to Scorp.

"No," he said, scowling at the sweet, "They feel strange in my mouth. I know they're _supposed_ to floss, but blimey, do they have to all but rip your teeth out?"

Rose rolled her eyes, muttering on about his lack of adventure, making her way across to another display. Scorp had to admit he had never seen her quite so animated outside of a bookshop. He grinned as she grabbed a handful of Sugar Quills off the shelf.

He had left their previous purchases at the door, and was certain that it looked like they were going to have to carry almost as much or perhaps _more_ bags if she continued buying sweets.

She had already picked up a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, about twenty Chocolate Frogs, a box of Chocoballs, which were large chocolate sweets with a heavy filling of strawberry mousse and chocolate cream, more Bertie Botts than he dared to count, a box of Salt Water Taffy, a large number of Chocolate Cauldrons and more Fizzing Whizbees than he thought one person should need.

As she moved along, picking up a couple of Liquorice Wands, he rolled his eyes.

"Really, Rose, do you _need _all of this?" he asked, lifting the load he carried in case she hadn't noticed the size of it before.

"I don't _need_ it, no. But I _want_ it," she said, sending a wink his way. He sighed, continuing after her as she added Peppermint Toads and Jelly Slugs to the pile in his arms.

"So you made it to Honeydukes after all," said a voice behind him and Scorp gritted his teeth, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. He saw Rose smile politely before he turned to aim a glare at Fletcher MacDougal.

"I did," she said, still smiling.

"Have you had a nice time, then?" he asked, waving off his friends.

She nodded and Scorp murmured,

"Until now," making her covertly pinch his arm.

"That's quite a few sweets," he said, his eyes widening at the size of the pile in Scorp's arms.

"I have a sweet tooth," Rose said, grinning. Scorp saw Fletcher blush as the smile was aimed his way and if his arms were free, he would have punched him.

"We have to leave now, but it was nice seeing you," Rose said, pulling Scorp away, obviously seeing the slightly homicidal look he was aiming at Fletcher.

She dragged him to the counter and helped him empty his arms. He was still scowling, darkly and she gave him a small hip check, smiling concernedly at him.

"I'm fine," he said, slightly gruffly, before pulling out the galleons to pay. Rose tried to push her money in front of his but he shook his head and pushed it back into her hands.

"Scorp!" she said, annoyed.

"Rose!" he said, mimicking her as he picked up the bags.

"I don't sound like that," she muttered, grumpily, as they made their way to the door. By the time they made their way out of the store, they were severely loaded down with purchases. When they caught sight of Al and Alice making their way towards them, Rose rushed over, dumping all of her bags into his arms.

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning to take a few more bags from Scorp. He shook his head and said,

"We're going back now, aren't we?"

"My little _men_," Rose said, grinning, hugging them to her sides. They rolled their eyes over her head as they made their way back up to the castle.

"Rose!" a voice called from behind them and there was a simultaneous annoyed groan from the boys. Alice turned, curious, and when she saw Fletcher MacDougal running towards them, she covered her mouth to smother the small laugh that almost escaped.

"I just wanted to know if you might want to come with me next time?" he asked, turning to glance at his friends who were nodding at him, supportively. He turned back to grin at her now, a little more confident.

"Actually, I already promised Al and Scorp that we'd _always_ to Hogsmeade together," she said with a slight shrug.

"Oh," he said, slightly disappointed, but perked up to ask, "Maybe I can join you next time, then?"

Al dumped his purchases into Scorp's arms, weighing him down, before he marched in front of Rose, his face a few inches from Fletcher's, glaring as he said, curtly,

"No."

He then grabbed his cousin's hand and dragged her off. Rose, thoroughly humiliated, lifted her hand to wave at Fletcher, but her cousin slapped it down.

Fletcher remained rooted to the spot, shocked.

* * *

"That was by _far_ the most incredibly rude thing you've _ever_ done, Al! What's _wrong_ with you?"

Al was sitting, scowling, chastened, as Rose paced in front of him, her hands on her hips, much like his mother did when she was yelling. Scorp had taken a seat to his right and was glancing sympathetically at Al.

"I swear, you acted like a child. Was that necessary? I was _fine_."

She stopped in front of him to brandish her finger in front of his face.

"That was _not your place_!"

"You're my cousin!" he yelled, suddenly.

Taken aback, Rose straightened for a moment before she put her hands on her hips once more.

"Does that mean that you have any right to dictate who I do and do not see?"

"It does!" he said, vindicated, "Uncle Ron said-"

"My _father_ does not rule my life and _neither do you_!" she yelled back, her brows furrowed, clearly frustrated. She sighed, pressing her fingers to her eyes, before she gripped Al's shoulders in her hands.

"Al, I love you, I really do, but I can't have anyone bossing me about. You _know that_."

Al sighed and nodded, clearly annoyed.

"Then _why_ would you do that?"

"I don't like him," Al muttered, petulantly, and Scorp nodded his agreement, earning him a glare from Rose. He stopped nodding at once, hoping she didn't turn her ire on him as well.

"I don't care if you don't like him, Al. If _I_ wanted to date him, I would hope that you respect my judgement enough to be supportive."

Clearly unable to come up with an argument for that logic, Al sighed, saying,

"I know, Rosie. But you're my little sister."

Rose's gaze softened immediately and she pulled him into a hug.

"You're a git," she said against his hair and he chuckled before saying,

"And _you _aren't allowed to date until you're married."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with feedback, comments and questions.**


	14. Hippogriffs, Winks and Tears

**I'd like to thank Ravyen49, ErisedFeather, I love thestrals and Veronique Ruthven. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, rokslite. :D**

* * *

The day that Scorp had been dreading was finally upon them. Hagrid was already waiting for the class at the door of his hut when they arrived.

"There's a great lesson comin' up! Is everyone here, then? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees until they eventually found themselves outside an empty paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called, "That's it - make sure yeh can see! Now, I'll be right back!"

"It's Hippogriffs today, isn't it?" Scorp asked, gulping slightly. Al and Rose put comforting hands on his arm, but turned as there was a loud "Oooh!" sound from the group of students.

Hagrid was leading a group of Hippogriffs towards them. Scorp felt himself stiffen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. They had looked _far_ more sedate in the illustrations Scorp had pored over.

The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid.

Everyone, especially Scorp, drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said, happily, waving a hand at them, "Aren' they beau'iful?"

Scorp scowled for a moment before glancing around to see everyone nodding. Were they all nutters? They looked bloodthirsty!

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit closer-"

Scorp immediately made to step back, but Rose's hand caught his and she tugged him forward.

"Face your fears,"

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, Rose," he said, eyes wide as saucers as they neared the creatures.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid, and Scorp paid avid attention needing all the information he could get to not to be mauled.

He had already done ample research on the creatures in preparation, but any helpful hint could mean the difference between him having an arm and losing one.

"They're easily offended, hippogriffs are. I reckon yoo've heard a bi' of a story on them, Scorpius?" he said, and Scorp laughed nervously.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff to make the firs' move," Hagrid continued, "It's polite. Fores' yeh walk toward him and bow. Then yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then yeh run. Now who wants ter go firs'?"

Scorp hadn't noticed that Rose and Al had backed away, leaving him to the front of the class as he watched the massive animals tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings. His eyes narrowed on the beasts who seemed to be eyeing them like new playthings.

"Scorpius?" Hagrid asked, obviously shocked. Scorp glanced at him, sharply, brows furrowed before he looked around. He gaped at his friends who smiled back, supportively. At once, he shook his head and backed away.

"Though' so," Hagrid chuckled. "Who else?"

"I'll do it," Rose said, boldly. She stepped forward, climbing over the paddock fence.

"Alrigh' Rosie. I reckon you'd get on with Hothoof."

He untied one of the chains, pulled a pinkish roan hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath.

"Easy, now, Rosie," said Hagrid, quietly, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not to blink..."

Scorp watched with trepidation as Rose stared at the Hippogriff unblinkingly. He saw her eyes start to water, but she held strong. He wanted to grab her back as the Hippogriff's sharp beak gleamed in the light, but didn't, trusting Hagrid to know what he was doing.

"Tha's it. Now, bow."

Rose bowed, seemingly unafraid, before getting back up. Scorp eyed the Hippogriff in case he decided to use her as a chew toy. He should be able to make it over the paddock fence in time.

Suddenly, to Scorp's shock, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into a bow.

"Well done, Rosie!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right! I reckon you can touch him! Pat his beak."

Rose smiled, moving forward to pat the beak of the huge bird. Scorp had to force himself not to move forward as she neared it. Instead of eating her, however, the giant psychopathic bird-horse closed its eyes as if enjoying the sensation.

The class broke into applause and he could hear Al cheering the loudest. He shook his head in disbelief as he joined the rest of the class.

"Now, who else wants ter give i' a try, then?"

At once, Al made his way forward with a few others.

"I knew you'd get along, Rosie. Reminds me o' yer, tha' one," Hagrid said, with a wink as she stroked Hothoof's neck.

"Al, you migh' do well wit' Stormswif'. He reminds me of Buckbeak, yer dad's hippogriff," he said, with a grin, releasing the tether of an inky black Hippogriff.

As Al bowed, Scorp shook his head in disbelief. What was _wrong_ with them that they weren''t afraid?

His eyes snagged on Rose, who was laughing as her hippogriff nuzzled her cheek. He watched, entranced as she hugged the beast around its neck, resting her face against its chest, contentedly.

"I think mine is a bit of a wild child," Al said, rubbing his hands down Stormswift's smooth feathers, "The bottom of his feathers are a different colour from the top."

Al looked his hippogriff in the eye before he asked,

"Had a bit of a dye job, did you? Good choice if you did." The hippogriff huffed at him and nipped his hair, happily.

"Nah, my hair's not as pretty as yours," he said, openly admiring the feathers. Scorp swore that Stormwing's chest swelled a bit as he nuzzled Al's hair again.

"See? Was that so bad?" he heard Rose ask from behind him. He saw her still standing with Hothoof, who was staring at her rather adoringly, nuzzling the hand she was rubbing against its' beak.

"Looks like Hothoof's taken a fancy to yer, Rosie. Though' he migh'. Likes gumption tha' one," Hagrid said and chuckled as he watched Stormswift yank at Al's hair.

* * *

As everyone left the paddock, Rosie hugged Hothoof tight before leaving. The hippogriff obviously wanted to go with her and followed her until the end of his tether.

"Coming, Scorp?" she asked, eyeing her hippogriff, longingly.

"I just wanted to chat with Hagrid for a bit. Go on up," he said and she nodded, pulling Al along from where he was still chatting with Stormswift.

He turned as he heard a small disappointed huff from behind him. He saw Hothoof staring after her.

"I know how you feel, mate," he said, staring after her as well. Hothoof seemed to be offended by that and he yanked his hair in retaliation.

* * *

Christmas holidays were soon upon them and the trio made their way from Hogwarts to the Burrow.

Al's parents picked them up at King's Cross and they drove down muggle London. Scorp was staring outside as Rose and Al recapped the Quidditch game for Harry and Ginny.

They pulled into an empty parking lot and Scorp furrowed his brows before Rose said,

"They're taking us for ice-cream."

As he exited the car, he was awed by the sheer number of muggles walking on the sidewalk. Being at Hogwarts made you very tolerant of large groups, but this was different. This was a large amount of _strangers_, making their way through these streets, _every day_. He was still bemused that every time he passed through muggle London, no matter how many faces he saw, he never recognised anyone.

Rose seemed to notice his preoccupation and made her way over, gripping his hand firmly and guiding him into the ice cream parlour. Al, Harry and Ginny were chuckling at his expense, watching him stare off into the crowd. When they entered the shop and his view was disrupted, he was all at once knocked back into reality. He looked around at the amused expressions and cleared his throat, smoothing his hair and shirt.

Rose rolled her eyes and still holding his hand, dragged him off to view the flavours. She quickly dropped his hand, more interesting in pressing both of her own against the glass separating the ice cream from the customers.

"I want them _all_," she said with a slight pout. Harry chuckled from behind her,

"Only two, Rosie. You know the rules."

With a slight sigh, she changed her expression to an inviting smile as she glanced up at the sales clerk. The young man couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, working for the holidays, and was flustered by her attentions, stuttering as he asked for her order.

"Chocolate and Peanut, please. With the caramel sauce," she said, tilting her head slightly at him.

Scorp was taken aback by how obvious it was that Rose had _practiced_ these techniques.

Suddenly annoyed, he glanced at Albus to see him narrowing his eyes at his cousin. Vindicated that he wasn't the only one noticing the obvious overtures on her part, he glanced at the young sales clerk once more.

"And you, sir?" the clerk asked, politely.

"The same," he muttered and heard Al repeat his response behind him.

The young man couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Rose, who was still smiling at him. With a flustered,

"H-here you are," he handed her a cup that Scorp noticed, seemed to be a size too large. She took it with a grin and a wink, making Al huff behind him. She turned and walked off towards Harry and Ginny who had found seats while Al and Scorp scowled at the clerk, accepting their ice cream much less graciously.

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Rose said with a shrug, between Al and Scorp in the backseat of the car.

Scorp saw Harry and Ginny exchange an amused look. This conversation had started in the ice cream parlour and hadn't yet ended, even as they were half-way to the burrow.

"You're using your body to get things, Rose!"

This time, Harry and Ginny smothered laughs as Rose scoffed.

"I hardly think I was _using my body_, Albus," she said primly.

Scorp had yet to comment. He thought he should let Al handle her in front of her family.

"You were _openly flirting_!"

"I was not. I was being friendly," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That wasn't _friendly_! I know friendly. I've _seen_ friendly! That was... _flirty_! Tell her, Scorp."

All attention now switched to Scorpius. He noticed Harry and Ginny glance at him from their mirrors.

"I agree with Al," was all he said, shrugging at Rose.

"Of course _you_ would. You both are such sexist _pigs_," she said, huffing and folding her arms tightly against her chest. Even as Scorp's gaze automatically dropped, he shot them back up to see if Al had been watching.

Al, however, was too busy glaring at his cousin.

"We may be sexist pigs, Rose Weasley, but we know what'd good for you and _that wasn't_!"

Ginny covered her mouth, obviously smothering another laugh while Harry smirked.

"You are _not_ my father, Albus Severus Potter!"

"Would you like your father to hear about this, then? I wonder what he'd say about his only daughter using her feminine wiles to get her things!"

"_Feminine wiles_? Do you _hear youself_?" Rose asked, leaning towards Al and Scorp knew she was about to punch him. At once, he grabbed her arms. When she turned, furious, to him, he shook his head, staring her in the eyes.

"Don't," he said, quietly. Her gaze, which had been a mad blur of anger, cleared slightly at that. He noticed that her breathing had gotten shallow and fast. As she stared into his eyes, seeming to calm down, she took a few deep breaths. She sighed and pulled her arms away to press her face into. Al, having witnessed the whole thing, seemed apologetic, but knew better than to talk to her when she was still angry.

As Harry pulled into the drive way, Al scrambled out and Rose darted out as well, running into the house. Scorp sighed, about to get out, when Harry said,

"Scorpius," in a soft voice. Scorp glanced up to see him staring at him strangely in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you," he murmured softly and Scorp nodded his head, embarrassed, exiting the car.

* * *

Scorp was currently sitting on Rose's bed, hugging her while she cried into his shoulder.

"H-he's such a g-git," she said, wiping her eyes. Scorp said nothing, knowing that she needed no response.

"He made it seem l-like I'm some kind of s-scarlet woman!" Scorp's lips quirked at this, but he knew better than to let her know he was amused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, softly, hurt. He sighed, knowing that he and Al had certainly overreacted.

"No," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair. She sobbed again and hugged him closer, glad for his support.

There was a light knock on the door and Scorp knew who it was at once.

"Come in!" he called, even as Rose stiffened.

"You need to let him apologise," he murmured. She shook her head, vehemently, even as Scorp knew she couldn't stay mad at her best mate.

Al came in and Scorp could _see_ the guilt and regret fill his gaze as he looked at his cousin.

"Rosie," he said and moved to kneel in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"I-i don't accept!" she sniffed, tightening her hold on Scorp.

"Rosie, please. I didn't mean to be such an ignorant berk. You know how I get."

She pulled away from Scorp at this, staring down at Al, the hurt plain on her face.

"You've never gotten like that with _me_," she said, a betrayed note in her voice.

Al nodded, knowing he was wrong.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Rosie. I just... I can't see you grow up yet. You're my best friend. It's not fair if you run off and give all your attention to a boy."

Scorp grinned at his confession, but from Al's face, he saw that he was being extremely serious.

"In what _world_ would I abandon you for some _boy_?" Rose asked, baffled.

"In the world in my head. It's scary in there, Rosie," Al said, smiling softly at her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and said,

"You need to stop acting this way, Al. I can't take anymore. Do you know how you made me _feel_?"

Al closed his eyes as regret seemed to overcome him.

"I know... I know, Rosie. I'm a twat. An idiot. The biggest git in the world. I didn't mean _any_ of it, I swear!"

She stared at him for a moment, gauging his sincerity before she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Except the not dating until you're married part," he said, earning him a slap across the head.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions or comments! :)**


	15. Football, Champagne and Boggarts

**I'd like to thank Ravyen49, krc101, DaughterOfMorpheus123, Veronique Ruthven, Guest and ErisedFeather for reviewing. You guys are fantastic. I'f also like to thank rokslite, my beta.**

* * *

After the fiasco that had Rose so angry she refused to speak to him, Al was glad for things to return to normal.

He and Rose had decided to teach Scorp how to play a muggle game called "Football."

Dean Thomas, a family friend, had introduced them to the game via the television that his father had gotten for their living room. Rose had been staying over at the time and they had both been entranced learning the rules of the game, the positions and the fact that there was only _one_ ball.

They were currently on the Quidditch pitch, the snow charmed off by Al's dad, teaching Scorp some tricks with the ball. As Rose balanced the ball on the tip of her trainer, she waggled her eyebrows at Scorp, who was duly impressed.

"Why don't you try to take it from her?" Al asked, grinning. Rose fought _dirty_. He rubbed a bruise on his ribs from where she had elbowed him earlier. Hoping for a similar fate to befall Scorp, he grinned, crossing his arms and watching them.

It didn't play out the way he thought it would.

Instead, as Rose made her way across the field, Scorp ran at her, but got his feet tangled with hers. They fell, Scorp on top of Rose, and Al expected them to laugh it off. Instead, they both blushed and got up, brushing off their clothes nervously. Frowning, Al wondered if they had hurt each other.

He made his way over, concerned, but watched as Scorp made a joke and they started to laugh. At once more comfortable, grinning, Al took possession of the ball and kicked it straight into Scorp's face.

* * *

Scorp was tossing the football that Al had returned to their room up into the air and catching it, ignoring Al's snores, when he noticed a shadow pass under the door. Intrigued, figuring he had an idea of who it was, he grinned, getting up to move to the door.

He froze, remembering that Ron had also been awake the last time he sneaked down the stairs and glanced around first. When he saw no one, he frowned, until he heard the soft sound of the back door close. He made his way over, stealthily and opened the door, peering outside.

He saw who he had been looking for and smiled, making his way outside.

Rose sat, leaning against the wall, staring up at the stars. When she heard the door close, she looked over and a small smile replaced her contemplating expression.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered and he nodded, making his way over to her.

"Do you do this _every_ Christmas Eve? You disturb me with your loud footsteps," he said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the stars again.

Scorp sat next to her, gazing up as well. For a long time, they sat in silence, each buried in their own thoughts. As they noticed the sun rising on the horizon, however, Rose started to get up, stretching.

"Thanks," she said, glancing down at him. Not sure what she was thanking him for, he nodded.

She passed by him, mussing his hair and sending a mischievous smirk his way, before going back inside. Scorp took a few moments to stare at the sunrise before he buried his face in his hands.

"Bugger," he said, softly.

* * *

The trio sat around the Christmas tree, surrounded by paper, laughing at each other, as they dug into their presents.

After they had calmed down, Rose passed her gift to Scorp. He grinned, opening it and finding the new book by Horatius Bertrand. He beamed at her, holding back his hug as he saw Ron sipping Hot Chocolate behind her.

She passed her present to Al and he opened it quickly, whooping at the Puddlemere binder for his parchments. He hugged her tight and Scorp said,

"Make that a double, my good man."

Al laughed and hugged her again.

Scorp gave over his presents to Rose and Al. Rose went first and her eyes widened, her grin spreading as she saw the falcon feather quill she had been pining over in Hogsmeade. With a squeal, she grabbed him in a hug, even as Ron narrowed his eyes at him.

"How did you even _remember_?" she asked, carefully cradling her new quill.

"How could I _forget_?" he asked with a smirk, earning him another hug.

Al had already pulled opened his present and his eyes brightened when he saw the new Broomstick Cleaning Kit with accessories to trim loose bristles. He grabbed Scorp into a hug as well, slapping him across his back in glee.

Al's turn was next and he passed his presents over with a smirk. Scorp ripped apart the paper and found new crossbars for his broom with his initials engraved in them. He lifted his wide eyes to Al, pulling him down into a headlock.

Rose chuckled at them and opened her own present. When she saw the Chudley Canon socks, she beamed, jumping on her cousin, squeezing him until he coughed. She ripped off her own pink socks and replaced them with the bright orange Canon's, stretching out her feet onto Al and Scorp's legs and wiggling her toes, tilting her head and admiring them.

Al and Scorp snorted, rolling their eyes tolerantly.

* * *

It was late on Christmas night when Rose made her way downstairs to have what might be her last cup of Christmas Hot Chocolate. It always tasted better when it was Christmas. Something about the ambience, probably.

As she snuck into the kitchen, she noticed a light on in the living room. Sneaking over, she peeked in and saw Scorp sitting near the lamp, the book she had gotten him open in his hands. She watched him for a bit, a small smile on her face, leaning against the doorway. Her heart melted a bit as she noticed he was using the bookmark she had given him with the picture of the three of them.

His gaze flickered her way for a moment before realising what he was seeing and smiling at her.

"Hey," he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Hi," she said, grinning, making her way over to sit on the arm of the chair he was on. He scooted a bit away from her, she noticed, and a tiny bit of hurt blossomed in her chest.

"What're you up to?" she asked, ignoring the tiny pain.

He gestured to the book before grinning awkwardly up at her.

"Reading?"

"I can see that," she said, rolling her eyes, "Why are you down here?"

"Didn't want to disturb Al."

"An avalanche wouldn't disturb Al," she said with a small laugh, "Do you like it?"

His expression cleared at once, apparently on safe ground.

"Fantastic. You need to read it next."

"Got my own copy. Finished it yesterday," she said with a wink. He narrowed his eyes at her but ended up laughing.

"Do you want hot chocolate? That's what I came down for," she asked, getting up.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

Rose made her way out of the room to the kitchen, a small frown on her face.

Making quick work of milk, the chocolate she always kept in stock and cinnamon she finished in record time.

As she returned to sit on the chair opposite his, she put the mug of hot chocolate next to him. He grinned at her and she sat, sipping on her chocolate, just watching him read.

He glanced up at her and saw that she was looking at him. His brow burrowed and he asked,

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Rose replied with a shrug. She watched as a small play of emotions flashed over his face and had a moment to wish she was a quicker study before his expression settled on one of amusement.

"About?" he asked, closing his book.

"Girl things," she said and predicted the small look of disgust that he gave her. She laughed, cheerfully and got up, dropping her cup in the sink. She took a moment to lean against the doorway and said,

"I needed that. Thanks," before leaving.

She didn't notice the confused look on his face.

* * *

New Year's at the Malfoys was once more, quite the event.

Draco Malfoy managed to manipulate his son's time so that he spent the bare minimum with his friends. Al and Rose entertained themselves, of course, managing to steal a bottle of champagne and hide it in the folds of Rose's dress before they snuck it up to the room she was staying in.

They were amazed at their own stealthy prowess by the time they had opened it. They split the bottle, gulp for gulp, and eventually drank it all.

Finding everything to be hilarious at this point, they were holding each other up, laughing uproariously when Scorp finally managed to escape all the unnecessary introductions his father was subjecting him to and made his way up to join them.

"What's the joke?" he asked and watched as they looked at him, blearily.

"Mate, you made it!" Al called, wobbling slightly as he walked over to him and slung his arm around his shoulders.

Scorp did a quick survey of the room, noting the empty bottle of champagne, and rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't save any for me?"

"No," Rose said, primly, before falling to the floor in giggles.

Scorp quickly made his way over to her and lifted her up, making her sit on the bed. He turned to Al, who was examining the lamp shade as if it were some new artefact he had never seen before, and was about to take him to his room to sleep off the alcohol when Rose pulled him back towards her. He landed bumpily, his hands on either side of her as she smiled drunkenly up at him.

"Hullo," she said, hiccupping. He grinned down at her, thoroughly amused.

"Hi," he answered. He was about to pull away from her when she gently stroked one of her fingers down his cheek. He watched, entranced, as her gaze followed the motion. She looked into his eyes again and said,

"Hi," but her smile was much less amused and much more mysterious. He wished he knew Legilimency then, so he could know what she was thinking. With a small sigh, she grinned at him again and fell back onto the bed.

Scorp stared at her for a moment before he realised that she was fast asleep.

With a slightly disappointed sigh, he turned to look at Al, who had removed the lamp shade and was now modelling in front of the mirror, wearing it as a hat.

* * *

On the trip back to Hogwarts, the three of them were once more on the floor of the Weasley/Potter compartment.

"I did _not_ throw away your bloody quill!" Rose was insisting to Al.

"I know you did! If it wasn't you then who was it?"

As she rolled her eyes, she reached across Scorp to grab Al's bag to search for it herself. In the tussle that ensued, Scorp noticed something that he hadn't before. First, Rose was pressed against him in _entirely_ inappropriate ways and second, she was wearing the jewelled hair comb he had gotten for her the previous Christmas in the back of her hair, where he wouldn't have seen it before.

He reached out and lightly brushed his hand against it, but it seemed she didn't noticed. As she gave a small victory cry, dragging Albus' bag hard over his lap, making his squeak in pain and lean forward a bit, she asked him,

"Scorp, are you alright?"

He nodded his head and said,

"Yeah," in a slightly strangled voice, before taking a few deep breaths as she began rummaging through Al's bag.

"Do you always wear the comb I got you?"

She glanced at him in shock, before touching it briefly.

"That jewelled thing? She doesn't take it off," Al said with a snort, glaring down at his bag.

Scorp saw her blush a bit before she once more buried herself in Al's bag.

"I swear to Merlin, Al, if I find that quill in here, I'm going to stab you with it!"

* * *

Their first class when they returned to Hogwarts was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Robards entered the room and with a small smile, levitated a trunk in after him. Rose, Al and Scorp glanced at each other, curiously, but unable to figure out exactly what he was planning, returned their attention to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. Now that we're back though, it's time that you have a bit more practical experience with Defence."

He rubbed his hands together in what could only be glee, making the class roll their eyes. Professor Gawain Robards, ex-Head of the Auror Office, was wonkier than a lot of people gave him credit for.

"Now, please put away your books. Today, we'll be introduced to _Boggarts_."

There was a slight intake of breath around the class as the trunk suddenly started wobbling, banging off the floor.

"Now, as I'm sure we all know, Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Robards continued, walking around the trunk, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. Places where one would might not expect them."

As he made another round of the trunk, he turned on his heel to face the class.

"Now, I'm sure I don't need to ask this, but for the sake of education, I will anyway. _What_ is a Boggart?"

Rose, Scorp and Al's hands shot into the air. Grinning, Robards pointed to Al.

"It's a shape-shifter," he said, "It takes the shape of whatever frightens you the most."

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Robards said with a small smile, "Five points to Ravenclaw."

He turned back to the trunk, giving it a small rap with his knuckles. As the Boggart inside seemed to go a bit insane, thrashing the trunk against the floor, Robards spun back to the class with a grin.

"So the Boggart sitting in the trunk doesn't have a form yet. What does a true Boggart look like?"

He pointed at Rose this time.

"Nobody knows," she said and he smiled brightly at her.

"Right, Miss Weasley. Five points again," he turned to point at Scorp now.

"Mr. Malfoy. Why is it, then, that we're at a slight advantage to the Boggart?"

"There's a large group of us, so it won't know what to change into."

"Precisely," said Robards with a nod, sitting on the trunk, "Five more points."

He crossed his arms over his chest and said,

"It's always best to have company when dealing with a Boggart. Mulitple fears will confuse him and he might make an error. Now, the charm that repels a Boggart is simple but requires the force of mind. What is it that is the only known thing that _really_ finishes a Boggart?"

He pointed at Rose, whose hand had shot up first.

"Laughter," she said, simply.

"Correct. Five more points. What we try to do is force the Boggart to assume a shape that we find humorous."

He got off the trunk and moved to his desk.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" the class repeated, together.

"Good. Now, we're going to need a volunteer for this part. Miss Weasley? Might you be so kind as to assist me?"

Rose made her way forward. Robards leaned his chin in his hand, smiling at her.

"Now Miss Weasley, if you'd be so kind as to tell us your greatest fear?"

Rose nodded, slightly, and said,

"Snakes," in a soft voice.

"Ah, snakes. Yes, we have that in common then," he said with a wink. She smiled tightly back at him as he said,

"This will be simple then. Have you ever seen a fangless serpent, Miss Weasley?"

"No, sir," she said, shaking her head quickly.

"I can tell you, it's quite a funny sight. Now, I want you to imagine it. Can you?"

She took a moment and before long, a small smile graced her face.

"Yes."

"Good. Now when I open the trunk, I want you to have the picture of it clearly in your mind. When the Snake appears, I want you to say, _Riddikulus_ and it should become what you see. Do you understand?"

He turned to the rest of the class then.

"Now, I would like all of you to take a moment to think of the thing that scares you most and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

The room went quiet, obviously pondering over their fears.

"Everyone ready? asked Robards.

When he got a unanimous nod and everyone started rolling up their sleeves, Robards said,

"Alright, Miss Weasley, we're going to back away. Let you get a clear field. I'll call the next person forward when you're finished... Everyone back!"

The class moved backwards, away from where Rose stood in front of the trunk. She looked slightly frightened, but more determined, her wand ready.

"On the count of three, Miss Weasley. One - two - three - now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Robard's wand and hit the trunk. It burst open.

Everyone had been prepared for a giant snake. What they saw instead, made every student in the class go pale. Rose screamed, a blood curdling sound and fell backwards, away from the dead, bloody body of Albus Potter.

At once, Robards jumped in front of her. The body immediately transformed into a giant snake, hissing and spitting. With a wave of his wand, the Boggart was back into the trunk and it was sealed.

Rose lay on the floor, exactly as she had been, her eyes wide with fear, her lips trembling, staring at the spot her cousin's body had been.

"Class dismissed," Robards snapped and he went over to kneel next to Rose.

Al and Scorp, as well as most of the class, were still frozen where they stood, staring at a clearly terrified Rose.

"Everyone out, now!" Robards said loudly, far stricter than they had ever heard him. The class immediately shifted into action, a loud murmur passing over the students as they exited the room. Al and Scorp hesitated, but Robards pointed to the door, making them leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Please review! :)**


	16. House Cups, Fancies and Confrontations

**I'd like to thank ErisedFeather, Veronique Ruthven, Words of a Feather and DaughterOfMorpheus123 (who I could FINALLY respond to personally) for reviewing, as well as my beta rokslite. You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

"Rose!" Al called as she entered the common room, still looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Hi," she said, quietly and gave them a small, weak smile.

"Rose, are you alright?" Scorp asked, pulling her down to sit between them.

"I'm fine," she said, but he could see she was trembling slightly.

"What did Robards say?" Al asked, putting his arm around her.

"H-he said my fears were unfounded," she said quietly, resting her head on her cousin's shoulder.

"But?" Scorp asked, softly, taking her hand into his.

"But even knowing logically that they are won't make them go away. He said he wouldn't ask me to try the Boggart again."

They both nodded and she held her cousin closer to her. They sat there, saying nothing, just finding comfort in each other.

* * *

Scorp was speeding towards the goal post, Quaffle tucked securely under his arm as he dodged a Bludger, hit towards him. He saw Dom on his right and tossed the Quaffle at her. James Potter hit into her side, making her drop the Quaffle straight into the arms of another Gryffindor Chaser.

Scorp immediately turned, speeding after the girl. He saw Michael hit a bludger her way and as she swerved to avoid it, she dropped the ball. Molly, who had been directly under her, snatched it and headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor goal post. Roxanne and Fred Weasley, the Gryffindor beaters, flew off to find a Bludger to send their way.

Scorp made another sharp turn, heading after her, flanking her. He was joined by Dom on her other side and he slammed into James' side as he went to do the same to Molly.

The game so far had been brutal. James, only in his Fourth Year, was acting more like the Captain than the actual Captain was. He was yelling orders at his other team mates, even the Captain himself, who was meekly nodding and following.

As Scorp watched, Molly threw the Quaffle into a goal. There was a loud cheer even as James flew over to yell at the Keeper.

Scorp glanced around, spotting Al flying high above them and hoped he found the Snitch soon. He glanced around again and saw Rose sitting in front of the goal posts, alert. His mind returned to the game as Dom snatched the Quaffle from an opposing Chaser and tossed it his way. He grabbed in and flew straight for the Gryffindor posts. He saw the Keeper look at him, nervously, and his gaze locked on his broom, turning slightly left. Seeing his opportunity, Scorp feinted left, making the Keeper shoot forward, but tossed the Quaffle through the right post.

There was another loud cheer and he grinned as Gerald passed, slapping him on his back.

Suddenly, they saw Al and the opposing Seeker flying neck-to-neck chasing a little glimmer of gold. Scorp held his breath as he saw the Gryffindor Seeker get a little bit ahead. Before he could even feel nervous, though, Al leaned forward on his broom, speeding up. Even before Al's fingers closed around the Snitch, Scorp was grinning.

Al landed, hard, on the field and held the Snitch up to the deafening cheers of the crowd. The rest of the team landed close to him and rushing off their brooms, ran up to him. They all grabbed each other in hugs and were cheering loudly. They had won the Quidditch Cup.

* * *

The celebration party in the common room after their win was wilder than any of them had ever seen. Alcohol poured like water and more than one drunken snog was happening in the corners. Al, Rose and Scorp were laughing at their cousin and her boyfriend who couldn't seem to keep their hands of each other next to them.

"I would throw up, but I'm too tired," Rose said, her head falling back against the couch they were leaning against.

"My bones hurt," Al complained, earning a chuckle from Scorp.

"You sound like you're a wrinkly, old man," he said, shaking his head.

"I feel it," Al yawned, looking around, "I think I'm off to sleep."

"The champions aren't allowed to leave until everyone else does," said Molly, making her way over to them, obviously slightly tipsy. She put her hands on her hips and kicked Dom's shin lightly.

"Can you two separate for a _second_?" She asked, sitting next to them.

Dom and Gerald laughed but pulled apart. Dom reached over to hug Molly.

"Did you miss me, then?"

"Yes," she said, grinning, "There were two blokes over there that wanted to _congratulate_ us, but I just couldn't go through with it if you weren't there," she was finger-waving at two Sixth Years who grinned and waved back.

They all sniggered as Gerald scowled, tightening his hold of Dom, possessively.

"Don't tease, Mol," she said, shaking her head before poking Rose with her toe.

"Hey, your dad sent me a letter yesterday," she said, softly. Rose glanced up at her quickly before looking away.

"He wanted me to talk to you," she said again and leaned down to rest her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose sighed,

"I'm fine, Dom."

"Yeah, well, I'm here, alright?"

"I know," Rose said, avoiding eye-contact with the others.

Scorp and Al glanced at each other before conversation was restarted. When everyone else was occupied, however, Al leaned closer to Rose.

"Why would your dad write to Dom?" he whispered.

Rose glanced at him and sighed, knowing she couldn't lie.

"He's friends with Professor Robards," she said softly with a shrug and they instantly understood.

"Why would they make you talk to _Dom_, though?" Rose shrugged again but this time with a small smirk.

"I think dad thinks it's easier for me to communicate with another girl."

"Is it?" Al and Scorp asked, taken aback.

With a small giggle, Rose broke down laughing.

* * *

"So, I was talking to one of the house-elves-" Rose said, pulling Al and Scorp close so only they could hear what she was saying.

"_Why_ were you talking to one of them?" Al asked, suspiciously.

"I just wanted to make sure he was happy doing what he was doing."

"And was he?" Scorp asked, grinning.

"Yes," Rose said, her eyes narrowed.

"Continue, then."

"As I was saying, they mentioned a room on the seventh floor. Opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach the trolls ballet."

"There isn't a room there," Scorp said, frowning.

"There is. They call it the Come and Go room because it isn't always there. You have to walk by it three times thinking of what you need and it'll appear."

"Wait, so if you were looking for a bathroom-"

"It would become that."

"That's _brilliant_!"

"Isn't it just?" Rose asked, excitedly. "We should go, don't you think?"

"Right now?" Scorp asked, glancing around. Classes had only just finished and students were walking about.

"It's now or after curfew," she said quietly, brows furrowed.

"After," Al said.

The other two nodded.

* * *

It was just after curfew, when they gauged the patrols had only just begun that they snuck over to the corridor.

"I'll try it," Rose said and took her time, thinking hard, nibbling on her thumb nail while she walked up and down three times in front of the blank wall. Scorp and Al took the time to keep an eye out for patrolling Prefects as well as Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Merlin's left boot, would you look at _that_?" Rose whispered, pointing to where a large door had just appeared in the empty wall.

"Open it, then," Scorp said, grinning. They made their way closer and Rose opened it. As they entered, they frowned. It looked exactly like Rose's bedroom at home.

"Honestly, Rosie. There was a whole plethora of things you could have asked for and _this_ is what you chose?"

"It was either this or the Ravenclaw girl's Third Year dormitory," she said with a shrug.

"That depends," said Scorp with a grin. "Do you lot leave your knickers lying around?"

As Scorp and Al started laughing, Rose scowled at them, making her way over to her bed.

"It's incredible," she said, flopping onto it. "It feels just like home."

Scorp closed the door and made his way over to drop onto it next to her. Al took the moment to go over to her dresser, poking at the nail varnish he found there.

"Why the bloody hell do you need a canopy on your bed?" Scorp asked, frowning at it.

"Because I was daddy's little princess and all princesses have canopies on their bed," she said, rolling her eyes before she muttered, "_Obviously_."

"Scorp, will you let me paint your nails?" Al called, lifting a bottle of pink varnish higher for him to see.

"I'm mates with a couple of loons, I am," Scorp said, shaking his head, sadly.

* * *

"If I see _one_ more pink heart, I'm going to off myself," Al said, making their way back to the common room after a _very_ long Valentine's Day.

Cherubs and floating hearts had covered the Great Hall all day. Added to the incessant singing and rather poorly written lyrics of a great number of Valentine's cards that were passing around, Al had had enough.

When they got to the common room and found that it was Valentine-free, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think it's sweet," Rose said, grinning at where Gerald and Dom were curled in an armchair, snuggling.

"I think it's _gross_," Al mimicked, adding a gagging noise at the end. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Boys are _so_ immature."

"At least _we_ don't have to have frilly pink things and singing cherubs to make _us_ happy," Scorp added, just as grumpy as Al.

Rose harrumphed and walked off, making her way over to where Molly sat, sorting through a large pile of cards.

Al and Scorp sighed, making their way to one of the desks to begin their potions homework.

* * *

"That is _quite_ a number of cards," Rose said, grinning as she sat next to Molly.

"It's never as big as Dom's," she said, grinning at Rose. "She still got quite a few, but all of them were anonymous," she added with a wink.

"Gerald _is_ a bit more possessive than I thought Dom would have liked," Rose said, thoughtfully.

"Me too. She seems to like it, though," Molly replied with a shrug.

Suddenly Molly turned a mischievous grin her way.

"I heard you got quite a little pile of anonymous cards as well."

Rose flushed, glancing quickly over to where Al and Scorp sat.

"Don't tell Al. He keeps thinking I'm going to ditch him for a bloke." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't even _like_ anyone yet," she added, with a pout, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

"Not yet, but it'll come. My first crush," Molly said, thoughtfully, tapping one well manicured finger against her chin, "was in... was it Fourth? Yes, Fourth Year. It was wonderful. Understandably, he was the Head Boy at the time and didn't know I existed," she added with a wink.

"But I thought the sun rose and set with him. That is, until I met Russell Hempley. Merlin, he was _fit._ After him was a whole list of others until _finally_, I realised I don't need a bloke to make me happy."

She grinned at Rose who smiled back at her before her grin dropped.

"That is, until Michael _bloody_ Birch, who's an oblivious _berk_," she said, slamming a card rather hard against the table before seeming to realise people were staring. She sighed and went back to sifting through them.

Rose was staring, slightly open-mouthed at her.

"_You_ like _Michael_?"

"Well it makes no sense hiding it _now_. The git is leaving this year and no matter _how much_ I flirt with him, he just... _stares_. Like a complete _idiot_."

She sighed, shaking her head,

"I thought that maybe when Gerald _finally_ asked Dom out... but he didn't."

With another sharp shake of her head, she turned back to Rose.

"The point I was trying to make, Rosie, is that blokes are stupid."

With a small laugh and a nod, Rose nodded, agreeing completely.

"Are you mad with Al and Scorp, then?" she asked, glancing across to see them doing homework.

"Slightly. They called Valentine's Day _gross_."

She rolled her eyes at the last word and Molly laughed.

"Yes, that's the general opinion until they get a good snog. _Then_, they'll think Valentine's Day is _lovely_."

Rose and Molly sniggered a little until Rose glanced across the room to see Michael Birch sitting at a desk, scribbling furiously, but glancing up at Molly every other second.

"I think he fancies you," Rose murmured and Molly glanced over to where she was looking. She sighed and turned back around to her cards.

"He does, but he's too much of a dolt to admit it."

Rose grinned at her cousin, before asking,

"Why don't _you_ tell him, then?"

Molly smirked a little and turned to face her cousin, leaning forward a bit.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Rosie. Weasley women _never_ tell the bloke. We let them come to us."

She gave her a small wink and Rose nodded obediently.

* * *

Easter Holidays that year were being spent at Al's house. Scorp sat next to Rose at his desk, working on their problem sets from Arithmancy while Al sat opposite them, scratching his head over their Ancient Runes translation.

When he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, he glanced over, shocked. Rose had leaned her head on him, making it easy for him to smell the strawberry shampoo she used. He turned back to his Arithmancy, stiffly, when she heaved a sigh.

"This is the most _boring_ assignment we've ever gotten," she said.

Al didn't even look up from his parchment to say,

"Binn's assignment in Second Year on the Wizarding Voyage to the New World?"

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about that one," Rose said, lifting her head from Scorp's shoulders, "That _was _the most boring thing we've ever done."

With a small sigh, she returned to scribbling away on her parchment.

Scorp tried to push away the little bereft feeling he got from where she had rested her head.

* * *

The day they returned to Hogwarts, they were on their way to the Great Hall when Al announced that he needed to find Alice.

"Why?" Rose asked, wondering what the rush was.

"I didn't get to give her the book I had promised her," he said, holding it up for them to see.

A leather covered tome rested in his hands that Rose was quite familiar with.

"Is that your copy of Headmistress McGonagall's transfiguration textbook?"

"It is. This is the one with the questions and responses in the back."

"You haven't even let _me_ see it yet," Scorp complained. He watched with amusement as Al flushed a bit.

"You'll get it!" he said and hurried off. Scorp grinned at Rose who was rolling her eyes.

As they continued down the stairs, Scorp spotted Fletcher MacDougal making his way, with a smile, towards Rose.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed Rose's hand in his own. He saw Fletcher stop walking, a confused expression on his face even as Rose gave him one of her own.

He smiled at her, trying to act casual, and she smiled back, squeezing his hand a little. Continuing into the Great Hall, he noticed Fletcher still frowning after them.

* * *

"Alice," Rose called, hurrying after her. She turned with a wide smile.

"Rosie! I haven't talked to you in so long."

Rose returned the hug she pulled her into before pulling away and saying,

"Do you have a moment?"

With a smile and a nod, Alice linked their arms and they made their way out onto the ground.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, still smiling.

Rose sighed, unsure how to approach the topic.

"Alice, do you have something against Scorpius Malfoy?"

She felt Alice freeze and when she turned to look at her, Alice had a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Well... yes, I suppose," she said with a shrug. Rose was too shocked to respond, but she didn't need to. Alice continued,

"I still can't believe that both you and Al even _speak_ to him. From what I hear, his father was even worse to your parents than he was to mine."

Rose disentangled her arm from Alice's to face her. They had made their way to the lake now and she was glad to see no one else around.

"Alice, are you telling me that you have a grudge against Scorpius because of what his _father_ did?"

Startled, Alice seemed flustered as she said,

"Well, when you say it that way, you make it sound-"

"Stupid," Rose finished for her, "Because it is. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Alice seemed highly offended, but Rose couldn't seem to care.

"Of anyone I would have expected this from, Alice, you _definitely_ weren't one of them. When you act that way to Scorpius, you embarrass me, Al _and_ yourself. I really thought you were better than that," Rose said, shaking her head.

She didn't wait for Alice to respond, far too angry. She honestly had not been expecting _that_ answer from her. As she marched off back towards the castle, she didn't see the guilty, regretful expression on Alice's face.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any comments, questions or general feedback! :)**


	17. Confusion, Combs and Storms

**I'd like to thank Ravyen49, DaughterOfMorpheus123, ErisedFeather, Veronique Ruthven and RH96. Sorry about the late update. Bit of a family crisis today. I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

"Okay, now for this one, give me the _exact_ definition and physical description of a Kappa," Rose said, holding up their textbook, waiting for Scorp's response.

While he reviewed the answer in his head, he watched Al and Alice read their notes across from him. When Alice glanced up at Rose, looking apologetic, before returning her gaze to her textbook, Scorp took a moment to ponder the reason she and Rose weren't speaking.

Al had asked Alice to join them, but where Rose was usually enthusiastic and full of excitement to be joined by her friend, she had been cold and rather aloof. She had simply pulled her bag off the empty chair, allowing her to sit, before returning to her book. They were usually such close friends that he wondered what could have gotten Rose so upset.

Shaking off his curiosity, he opened his mouth to respond to the question she had asked, when James called,

"Rosie!" She glanced up and waved at her cousin who stopped to muss his brother's hair and greet Alice as well. He sent a small, tight smile Scorp's way, confusing him, since James was usually rather friendly to him.

"Listen, can I talk to you?" he asked Rose, seriously.

"I _swear_, if this is about the Boggart-"

"It's not, but now that you mention it-"

He chuckled as Rose groaned, getting up from her seat and following him out of the library.

Scorp stared after them, wondering what they were talking about, before turning his attention to his textbook.

Ten minutes later, Rose returned, her face flushed red. As she took her seat and buried her face in a textbook, Al and Scorp glanced at each other, concerned.

"Rosie?" Al asked.

"It's nothing," she said, not raising her face from the book. With a quick look at Alice, Al dropped the conversation.

* * *

"Hey!" Scorp called, pulling Rose to a stop after she rushed off from the library a little while later. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"What's wrong? What did he say?" he asked, watching as Rose looked anywhere but directly at him.

"Nothing. It was nothing," she said, giving him a small smile he knew was fake.

"Rose," he said, sternly. She rolled her eyes, pulling away her arm.

"It was stupid, anyway," she said, shaking her head. He noticed she still wasn't looking at him.

"Then you can tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset! I'm_ embarrassed_," she said, sounding annoyed as well.

"Well then, why are you _embarrassed_?" Rose glared at him then, but he smirked back at her.

"James wanted to know-" she started, but stopped short. She heaved a sigh before she said,

"Fletcher MacDougal wanted to know if we were dating."

Scorp snorted at that.

"You haven't said yes to him once. How the hell could he _think_ you're dating."

Rose's face went scarlet at that.

"Not _Fletcher_ and I!" she said, hotly. Her voice quieted considerable, as she all but whispered,

"_You_ and I."

"_Me_?" Scorp asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. For some reason, he got it into his head that _we_ were dating and he asked James to be sure."

"W-well that _ludicrous_," Scorp said, laughing nervously. Rose stared at him, expressionless for a moment, before she joined in his laughter.

"Isn't it? That's what I told James. He seemed so _relieved_." She rolled her eyes at this.

"All the blokes I know are idiots," she added.

Scorp laughed, on much more comfortable ground as he threw his arm around her shoulders,

"They sure are."

"You know you were included in that statement, don't you?"

* * *

The first two weeks of Summer were at Scorp's house. When his parents met them at King's Cross, Astoria pulled them all into hugs. Rose's smile faltered as Draco, as usual, completely ignored her, hugging his son and nodding, cordially at Al.

When they got to the car, Astoria was chatting happily.

"I know we won't be around very much, but I'm hoping that we can get to know each other a little more this time around."

She sent a small wink Rose's way and she was taken aback. They made their way into the car and Rose sat, a little uncomfortable, between the two boys. Al reached over and squeezed her hand, grinning at her. She smiled back and glanced out the window, watching as the buildings flew past.

"I'm knackered," Scorp said with a slight yawn. Rose grinned at him.

"If you hadn't spent the whole night colour co-ordinating your _knickers_," she said, playfully, "then you might be less tired."

"But then I wouldn't know what colours to wear on _Monday_," he said, pressing his hand to his forehead, dramatically. They started laughing before Al said,

"He was up all night reading one of those ghastly Horatius Bertrand books you both adore so much," shaking his head.

"_The Resting Phoenix_?" Rose asked, excitedly, turning to beam at Scorp who grinned back.

"I had to read it again. It was fantastic."

"Wasn't it just?"

As Rose and Scorp dissolved into chatter about the book, Al rolled his eyes, propping his chin in his hand, staring glumly out of the window, wishing he hadn't mentioned it. He didn't notice Draco narrow his eyes at the pair of them in the rear view mirror.

* * *

"Rose, I absolutely _adore_ that comb in your hair," Astoria said as they ate dinner.

Rose touched it, self-consciously.

"Scorp got it for me," she said, smiling.

Scorp noticed his father shooting him a look, but ignored it.

"Did he? I didn't know my son had such fine tastes," Astoria teased and she and Rose laughed while Scorp rolled his eyes.

"Yours is lovely as well," Rose said, gesturing to the comb that Astoria was wearing. She grinned, touching her own.

"Draco got this one for me during our honeymoon," she said and smiled at her husband who squeezed her hand.

"Why don't you come with me after dinner, Rose? I'll show you my collection," Astoria said.

Rose nodded, politely and continued eating.

* * *

Scorp was just exiting the kitchen when his mother grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the sitting room. Smiling indulgently, he allowed himself to be led to her favourite sofa.

"She's _lovely_, Scorp," his mother all but gushed.

"Rose? Yeah, she's great," he said with a nod.

"I couldn't choose a better girlfriend for you. You both have so much in common-"

"Girlfriend?" he interrupted her, startled, his face bright with colour, "She's not my girlfriend."

That seemed to surprise his mother, but she continued,

"Oh. Well. What do you young people call your significant other these days, then?" she asked, confused.

"We're _not_ a couple," he said, feeling his face get hotter than it ever had been before.

His mother seemed to search his face before she said, smiling,

"My mistake then."

Scorp nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"I'm sure they're waiting on you. Your _friends_," She said and he jumped up, glad for the excuse to leave the room. He didn't see the knowing grin playing on her mother's lips.

* * *

Rose and Scorp were playing a card game she had learned from Dom named "Rummy." Gerald had taught it to her and she found it to be far less "dangerous" than Exploding Snap, so she had shown it to Rose. As Rose waggled her eyebrows at him over the top of her cards, Scorp couldn't help but laugh. He glanced over to see that Al was still scribbling away on the parchment he had been writing on for the past hour. He watched as Al shook his head, crumpling the parchment and tucking it away before pulling out a fresh sheet.

He turned back to Rose, who was looking at her cousin as well.

"What do you think he's doing?" Scorp whispered.

"I don't know, but let's find out," she said with a grin, putting her cards face-down on the bed.

They made their way, inconspicuously, behind him, before Rose pulled the parchment from him. As Al immediately jumped up to snatch it back, Scorp grabbed him, holding his arms behind him.

"Read it aloud!" he called, laughing, as Rose frowned at the letter.

"It's just a letter to Alice," she said, confused.

"Is that all?" Scorp asked, disappointed.

"Yes! Now let me go!" Al yelled, but they both saw the colour on his face at the same time. Their expressions changing to one of glee, Rose asked, in a sing-song voice,

"Do you _fancy_ her, then?"

"Could our ickle Albie be in _love_?" Scorp asked, reaching over to pinch his cheek. Al pulled his cheek away, violently, and jabbed Scorp in the stomach with his elbow.

Scorp dropped his arms, doubled over, winded, but still laughing.

"Bit _sensitive_ aren't we?" he asked, grinning over at Rose.

"I'm _not_," Al said, firmly, but his face was an even brighter red

"Even Potter blood can't hide that Weasley blush! Al, you _fancy_ Alice?" Rose asked, smiling, but serious.

"I do _not_," he said, his brows furrowed as he snatched the letter from her, marching back to where he had been sitting.

"Al," Rose said, apologetically.

"Leave me alone," he said, packing away his stuff and heading off to the his room.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Scorp asked, scratching his head.

"I think we may have overdone it," Rose said, biting her lip.

"He'll get over it," Scorp said, chuckling.

Making a noncommittal sound, Rose joined him to restart their game.

* * *

Rose lay in her bed, staring up at the lovely marble ceiling in Scorp's house. She knew her cousin had said he'd forgiven them and had _insisted_ that he didn't have any feeling for Alice, but she could always tell when Al was lying.

She turned to the side, her brows furrowing as she remembered the fight she had had with Alice just that year. Should she mention it to Al? He might want to know how Alice felt about his best mate.

Even as the thought passed through her head, she shoved it out. She didn't want to interfere in her cousin's relationships and Alice's feelings about Scorp were rather obvious. He would figure it out.

Rose sighed, hoping Alice could change her opinion, if only for her cousin's sake.

* * *

The two weeks at Rose's house were spent a bit uncomfortably, for Scorp. Ron seemed to have spoken to James about Fletcher's little mix-up and was eyeing him with renewed suspicion and dislike.

He had even heard him mutter something about,

"The amazing bouncing ferret jr." or whatever that meant.

He was glad that Hermione would drag her husband away from them, giving him a slight reprieve before he returned.

As he, Al and Rose flew with Hugo, giving him a bit of practice before he tried out for the spot of Keeper for the Gryffindor House team in the year to come, Scorp was glad that it was one of those moments. He was sure if Ron had been there, he would have fallen off of his broom.

"Lily's going up for Seeker too," Hugo said excitedly, and Scorp watched as Rose mussed his hair, fondly, before saying,

"I bet you won't be as great a Keeper as _I _am."

The competitive streak in their family ran deep and true. A spark of challenge could be seen in Hugo's eyes as he gestured to the goal post.

"Why don't we test that theory. Best out of five?"

"You're on," she said, grinning.

* * *

Scorp scrubbed at his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. He sighed and looked over at Al, who, as usual, was sleeping soundly. He noticed, with a small grin, that he had stopped drooling.

"Perhaps you can be trained, yet," he said softly and rolled his eyes as Al tossed an arm over the side of the bed.

"Or not," he muttered, getting up. He grabbed the book he had been reading off the bedside table and made his way down the stairs to the living room. He saw the light on in the kitchen and when he peeked in, he saw Rose sipping at tea and eating biscuits.

He grinned, shaking his head, making his way over to her. When she saw him, she shook her head as well.

"Do we have synchronized insomnia?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's a thing, then?" he replied, winking.

"It seems so," she said, offering him a biscuit. He took it, gratefully and leaned back.

"Hell of a year," he said. He saw her shake her head slightly.

"You have no idea."

"Tell me then," he said, leaning forward. As she opened her mouth to speak, he heard,

"Rosie," from behind him. Even as Rose's expression became irritated, he turned to see her father behind him.

"Go up to bed," Ron said, sternly, frowning at them.

Scorp watched as Rose sighed, rolled her eyes and made her way over to her father to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You're such an old man," she said, grumpily and he just harrumphed at her.

"Good night, Scorp," she called and he stuttered a similar response.

He stared at Ron, unable to speak, when Ron pointed to where Rose had just gone.

"Keep your grubby paws _off_ of my daughter," he said, gruffly.

Shocked, all Scorp could do was stutter,

"W-we're just friends!" feeling like he had justified that one too many times that year.

Ron's eyes narrowed and he made his way closer, scaring Scorp witless, before he snatched a biscuit off of Rose's plate and walked away with a huff.

* * *

They were at Al's house for the last two weeks of their vacation. Scorp was rolling around in his bed, trying to ignore the sound of thunder coming from outside when he heard the door open. He froze, pretending to be asleep, not knowing what to expect. He had already been facing the door and relaxed as he saw Rose enter. He was smiling as she made her way over to Al's bed.

"Al," she whispered, shaking him a bit. Surprisingly, Al woke up with just the light touch. Scorp was used to pushing him _off_ the bed to get him up.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice groggy.

"There's a storm," she said softly and Al just nodded, moving over to make a space for her, as if this were a rather common occurrence.

As Rose made herself comfortable, turning to hug her cousin, Scorp couldn't help but smile at them. He sighed, wishing once more that he had a sibling, as they both fell asleep.

Leaning his head back, watching Rose's even breathing, he ran through the past year in his head. A lot of it had been confusing. As he stared at her for a moment longer, he shook his head sharply. It wouldn't do to dig deeper into what he was feelings. They were friends and that would be enough.

* * *

The Summer ended with a party at the Burrow. The trio were in the kitchen with Dom, Molly and Gerald, waiting for Teddy and Vic to join them.

"So you've already been drafted?" Rose asked, slightly in awe.

"Yeah. Winning the House Cup last year helped a great deal in that," Gerald said, grinning.

They had just found out that he would be joining Puddlemere United in a couple of weeks.

"Right now I'm in training but I'll be starting in the qualifiers for the European Cup," he said with a grin. Dom smiled proudly at him from her position on his lap.

"And you'll be starting at Gringotts?" Scorp asked Dom, grinning.

"Yeah. I'll be going to Egypt for training with dad," she said and beamed, happily. Rose knew that Dom had always wanted to be a Curse Breaker like her father.

She watched as Gerald's smile dimmed slightly and knew he wasn't looking forward to the separation.

"What about you, Mol?" Al asked Molly.

"She's joining the Unspeakables, aren't you, Molly?" Dom said with a wink in her direction. Molly laughed but said,

"It's only an _interview_, Dom."

"That's enough. They'll love you," Rose said, grinning at her. Molly winked and turned to ask Gerald,

"What's Michael doing?"

Rose heard the casual tone of voice but knew the question meant more to her than she gave away. As she saw Dom smirk, it was obvious that she knew as well.

An oblivious Gerald responded, cheerfully.

"He got drafted with me."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Molly asked, her smile tight. Rose watched as Gerald frowned at her.

"Are we talking about futures, then?" Vic asked as she entered, holding Teddy's hand.

"We are," Dom said, grinning at her sister.

"And you've told them about what a great Curse Breaker you're going to be?" she asked Dom, letting go of Teddy to hug her.

"I did," Dom said, grinning broadly.

"Teddy and I thought we might join you in Egypt," Vic said.

Excited, Dom jumped up, hugging her sister.

"How?" she asked, incredulously.

"Well Teddy'll be there for a couple of weeks on an assignment and he always gets another couple of weeks off afterwards. Plus, there's always room for Healers in the tombs, even if I'm still a trainee. So we figured that we'd stay with you for the month."

Rose watched Dom hug her sister again before running to hug Teddy, who laughed and spun her around.

"I'm the _best_ company in tombs," Teddy boasted, "I'm the _liveliest _one there. Get it?"

As the group rolled their eyes, Rose noticed that Gerald was staring down at his drink.

"We can plan the wedding," Dom said, excitedly, hugging her sister to her, "Even if I have no idea why you're marrying _this_ nutter," she added, sticking her tongue out at Teddy, who returned the gesture, pulling Vic from her sister's hug into his own.

"It's ages away, though," Vic said, even as Rose detected a nervous note in her voice. As if automatically, Teddy leaned forward to press a kiss to her hair.

"Mum said she might come too," Dom said, returning to where Gerald sat. Teddy took a seat as well and Vic made her way across to the refrigerator to pull out two butterbeers.

"Yeah, but she and dad always get _distracted_." she said as she made her way back with the drinks, giving one to Teddy and sliding into his lap. She shuddered and Dom laughed.

"I think it's sweet," Rose piped up.

"Not if it were your parents, Rosie," Vic said, shaking her head. Considering the situation and replacing Bill and Fleur with her parents _did_ indeed put a different view on it, making her shudder as well.

"It's going to be a family reunion except without Lou," Dom said with a grin.

"Which is _every_ family reunion? I swear, that boy is never where he's supposed to be," Vic said, rolling her eyes. "For example, where _is_ he?"

"Of somewhere with the other musketeers, I suspect," Teddy said, grinning.

While Dom and Vic sighed, shaking their heads, the rest of the room laughed uproariously. It was a well known fact that Louis, Lucy and Roxanne had formed a little gang, ever since they were toddlers, tending to stick to themselves, finding amusement where they could and sneaking off when they couldn't.

"I'm sure we'll see them at the Christmas party," Rose put in, indulgent of her three older cousins. They could always be counted on for a laugh.

"Are_ you_ coming to the Christmas party, Dom?" Vic asked, leaning back against Teddy.

"I hope I can make it," she said with a frown and Gerald glanced at her in surprise.

"You might not be back for Christmas?" he asked. She shrugged and said,

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask. I'm sure I'll be back, though," she said, smiling, sending a scowl her sister's way. Vic smiled innocently back.

Gerald still seemed disgruntled and no one was really surprised when they left a few moments later for a "private talk."

Vic grinned after her sister, shaking her head.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dom met someone who actually _understands_ her," she said.

"I never thought it'd be Gerald Lynch. Remember I always told you he had eyes for her? You never believed me," Teddy said with a laugh.

"What about you, Mol? You're closest to her. Did you see it coming?" Vic asked with a wink, her arms wrapped around Teddy's neck.

"I saw it coming, sure, but I didn't think it'd only take one summer of _letters_. I thought she'd make him grovel," she said with a laugh.

"Romance is in the air," Vic said with a wink to Molly, who rolled her eyes and a smaller, much less noticeable wink to Rose, who stared back in shock.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review.**


	18. Captains, Cousins and Notes

**I'd like to thank RH96, krc101, ErisedFeather, ColteeYT, Veronique Ruthven and Jampaqd (for alll your others as well) for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite. **

* * *

FOURTH YEAR

* * *

As the trio entered Platform 9 3/4, they took deep breaths, grinning at each other. It was time to go back home.

As they made their way towards the train, waving at Harry and Ginny, who were chatting with Lily, they glanced around searching for familiar faces, waving to their mates as they went. When they entered the train, they made their way to the Weasley/Potter compartment. Louis, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred and James all sat, joking and laughing on the seats. Rolling their eyes, the trio made their way to their usual seats on the ground.

Rose glanced over to the empty seats that Dom and Molly had occupied, sighing.

"You missing my sisters, then, Rosie? Am I not enough fun for you?" Louis called from across the room, making Lucy and Roxanne laugh.

"You know I love you, Lou," Rose said, shaking her head indulgently. He smiled, but made his way over to sit next to Al, draping his arm over his shoulders.

"So since _we're _the oldest Weasleys in Hogwarts now, how about some bowing and scraping?" he asked, grinning over at them.

"That's _not_ happening," Al said, throwing an arm over his cousin's shoulder as well.

"But since I heard that _James _is your new Quidditch Captain and he's _younger_ than you..."

Al trailed off, smirking at his cousin who just laughed.

"I'm happy for him. Being Head Boy _and_ Captain? I couldn't do it!" Louis said, grinning.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You got Head Boy? How are we _just_ hearing about this?" Rose asked, leaning over to hug her cousin.

"I haven't mentioned it to my parents yet," Lou said with a shrug, returning the hug.

Congratulations and hugs were distributed from all around the compartment.

"They're going to kill you!" Rose said, laughing.

"Probably," Lou said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Who's Head Girl?" Al asked, looking over at Lucy and Roxie.

Seeing the look, they both laughed.

"I'm _hardly _Head Girl material," Roxie said, shaking her head, "I think you have to have a detention quota of less than five hundred for that, don't you?"

As the trio gaped at that obscene number of detentions, James and Fred grumbled about how they had yet to catch up.

"Luce here, we figured had a shot, but she didn't get it," Lou said, sympathetically patting her shoulder.

"Don't act like you _wanted_ to share a dorm with me, liar," Luce said, shoving her cousin. "You want to share with that fit bird from Ravenclaw you've been eyeing."

Louis' face immediately coloured. It was a running joke in the family that the only known male in the world with any kind of Veela heritage was too painfully shy with girls outside of the family to use his good looks to his advantage.

"_Shut it_," he said, glaring at Luce, who snapped her mouth shut immediately.

It was almost impossible to get information out of the three of them. They tended to confide in each other and no one else.

Luce sent him an apologetic look, making Lou roll his eyes but send a small forgiving smirk her way.

"Did you say share a dorm?" Rose asked, confused.

"Yeah. Head privileges. There's the Head dorms with its own common room and everything, as well as an office that you can use at any time."

James laughed, asking Rose,

"Don't you remember Teddy going beserk when he found out Vic had been made Head?"

"I thought it was because she'd have to be working with Harper Turpin. Everyone knew he was obsessed with her."

James snorted out a laugh, grinning like a lunatic.

"And he had to share a dorm with her! Can you imagine? I know for a _fact_ that Teddy snuck into Hogwarts at least three times to make sure the little berk wasn't sneaking into her room at night."

"Teddy snuck back into Hogwarts?" said someone behind them and they saw Hugo and Lily enter the compartment.

The train, they realised, had started to move.

"I'm off, then," Louis said, "Have to set up for the Prefect's meeting."

As he left, Hugo turned back to James.

"How did he get _in_?"

"From Hogsmeade, obviously." James said, rolling his eyes.

When they all still looked confused but Fred, Luce and Roxie were grinning knowingly, he said,

"Never mind. You'll find out when you're older. The point is, he got in. I heard he hexed the git a couple of times too," he said and Fred fell over laughing. "He had asked Vic to Hogsmeade and when she said no, he'd followed her down there."

"Can you _imagine_ going to Hogsmeade to stalk a bird and coming face to face with her _Auror boyfriend_ instead?" Fred exclaimed.

Everyone was in fits at this point and they only settled when James said,

"Since Teddy was the Head in his year, he already knew where the dorm was. Plus I'm sure Vic gave him the password. He was probably in and out of there _lots_ of times during her tenure," James said with a vulgar grin.

Rose, Luce and Roxie shook their heads in disgust while all the boys sniggered at the connotation.

"I'm sure Dom and _Gerald_ made good use of it as well," Fred said, laughing.

"You're disgusting," Rose said, shaking her head at the pair.

"Honestly, though, Teddy's bad enough, but I reckon Gerald could give him a run for his money. I heard from some reliable sources that he clocked one bloke a good one for looking at Dom's bum," Fred said, grinning.

"He did _not_," Al said, shaking his head.

"He _did_. I asked him, even," James said, leaning his head back against his folded arms, "_He_ said, the bloke was asking for it."

"Speaking of Gerald, who's replacing him as Captain?"

The trio grinned as one, raising Al's arm. James leaned forward, beaming.

"You got it, then? Why didn't you tell me?"

He grabbed his brother in a hug before Al was passed around the compartment to receive more.

"I only found out last week and you were at Fred's. I figured I'd tell you when I saw you."

"Look at you, getting Captain a whole year before I did. I must say, Al. I'm _very_ proud," James said and Rose watched at Al flushed with pleasure.

She knew that while he had formed a bit of a one-sided, antagonistic relationship with his brother, he still loved him and just wanted to get out of his shadow. Al respected his opinion and wanted James' respect in return. The problem with that lay in the fact that James would always consider him to be his little brother, teasing him constantly.

Al turned to grin at Rose and she laughed, pulling him into a hug as well.

* * *

When the food trolley came rattling by, they bought most everything they could carry off of the cart.

"I swear to Merlin, if I get another Agrippa card..." muttered Al, opening another Chocolate Frog.

Rose and Scorp laughed at him, watching as he gave a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes at the Harry Potter card inside.

"I've got a million cards of dad, already. I feel bad when I throw them away," he added with a smirk, making them laugh again. With a sigh, Al said,

"I reckon I'll go find Alice," getting up to leave the compartment.

Scorp and Rose looked at each other before sniggering together, almost falling over.

"Is there something I should know?" James asked, grinning at them. They solemnly shook their heads before smiling mysteriously at each other.

Rose opened another Chocolate Frog while Scorp opened a box of Bertie Botts.

"Oh, Al is going to kill me. He really wanted to find a Morpsus, and look here," she said, waving the card at Scorp. He shook his head, saying,

"Why don't you be nice and give it to him?"

"But then how would I make him suffer?" she asked, grinning and he rolled his eyes, passing over a handful of strawberry flavoured beans.

As they chatted about their year to come, they didn't notice the suspicious looks James was shooting their way.

* * *

"_Why_ do we have so much _homework_?" Rose asked, banging her head against the Potions textbook she was reading from.

"It isn't even _O.W.L._ year!" Al agreed, scratching his head over his Arithmancy worksheet.

"They're trying to kill us off before then. That way, the Ministry has to pay less for the exams," Scorp said, tilting his head at the runes he was supposed to be translating.

"Doesn't this one mean _bugger_?" he asked, pushing the text over for Rose to look at.

Frowning, she looked at where she was pointing before she giggled,

"That means _burgler_, Scorp, not _bugger_."

"Makes much more sense that way, I suppose," he said, still frowning and returning to his translation. Al and Rose smirked at each other, shaking their heads as they returned to their own assignments.

* * *

Scorp was making his way out of the library, when he heard his name being called behind him. Frowning, he turned to see James leaving the library as well.

"Keep a bloke company, won't you Malfoy?" he asked and Scorp grinned at him, heading towards the Great Hall.

"How's O.W.L. year?" Scorp asked, smirking at James. He groaned, shaking his head.

"Don't mention it. I'm dying. I've visited the library more than I think is healthy. I'm starting to feel," he said, looking around to make sure no one was around, "like a Ravenclaw," he added with a small shudder for dramatic effect.

"Har har," Scorp said, rolling his eyes.

"So, Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you," James said and Scorp gave him a curious look.

"I just wanted to know... do you want to shag Rose?" he asked, casually.

He glanced back to look at Scorp, who had frozen on the spot, allowing James to continue walking, his jaw dropped.

"If you _do_, that's not a very attractive look for you and I don't think you should let her see," James said, matter-of-factly.

"I-i don't!" Scorp said, snapping his jaw shut, his face flaming.

"Of course you don't," James said, rolling his eyes and continuing on his way to the Great Hall, waving to Scorp as he went.

Scorp was left to stare after him.

* * *

"Rose!" someone called behind her and she turned to see who it was. When she spotted Alice, her first reaction was annoyance, but she took a deep breath. If Al really _did_ fancy her, maybe she should give her a chance.

"Rose!" she said, trying to catch her breath as she stopped next to her, "I need to talk to you."

Rose nodded and they walked together down the corridor to an empty classroom.

"I know what you must think of me, Rosie, but I really am sorry," she said, her gaze apologetic.

"I've been trying to gather my so-called _Gryffindor_ _courage_ since our fight," she added, shaking her head, sadly, "I hate fighting with you. You're one of my best mates and when we spoke, I knew I was _completely_ wrong. I shouldn't judge him based on what his dad did. My parents would be ashamed if they knew I even _thought_ of it."

Rose smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Alice!" she said with a grin and pulled her into a hug.

Alice seemed to sigh in relief, relaxing against her.

"So you forgive me?" she asked, pulling away to see Rose's face. When Rose nodded, she grinned at her.

"Thank Merlin. I didn't know how much longer I could go without us talking. I missed you!" she said, pulling her into another hug.

"I missed you too!" Rose said, laughing and returning the hug tightly.

"If I ever start acting like an idiot again, call me on it, yeah?"

"You don't even have to ask," Rose said with a wink and they giggled, leaving the room with their arms linked.

* * *

Rose and Scorp were working on their Defence essay's poring over textbooks, when Al came into the room, beaming. They glanced up at him, curiously.

"What's happened to you, then?" Scorp asked. Al fell back into a chair closest to them.

"I've gotten a date for Hogsmeade," he said, grinning.

Rose and Scorp's eyes widened before they smirked back at him.

"Is it Alice, then?" Rose asked, winking at him. He flushed, but nodded quickly.

"I called it!" Scorp said and held out his hand to Rose.

"No you didn't! You said by Christmas!"

"_You _said he wouldn't ask until next year!"

Even as they argued, Al gaped at them, horrifed.

"You placed _bets_ on me?" he asked, glaring at them both.

"Not _real_ bets, mate. Only a galleon," Scorp assured him, "Which _I won_!"

"You did _not_! No one wins it! We were both wrong!"

"But my guess was closer!"

As they continued to argue, Al rolled his eyes at them, lifting his Potion's textbook to whack them both for their audacity.

* * *

"Did he have to hit us so _hard_?" Scorp complained, rubbing his shoulder. Rose hummed her agreement, massaging her arm as well.

"I really didn't think he had the bollocks, to tell you the truth," Rose added, shaking her head.

"Right?" Scorp asked, vindicated.

* * *

The next day, their first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Robards entered the room, grinning like a lunatic.

"We have a fascinating topic to study today, students!"

They all leaned forward slightly, in their seats.

"The Unforgiveable Curses," he said, beaming.

A little bit horrified, the students all glanced at each other nervously. Scorp frowned at their enthusiastic Professor. Was it _normal_ to be smiling so much about such a gruesome topic?

"Now, I know many of you would have heard about them already, but there's probably very little that you actually _know_. So, I ask that you turn to that chapter in your textbooks before we go any further."

He made his way over to his desk and took a seat as the class opened their books.

Scorp sighed at their assignment. He had finished the reading for that chapter the previous week. He glanced over at Rose, to see her similarly bored. He stretched his leg over to her and poked her shin with his foot. She glanced up, grinning at him before tilting her head towards Albus.

When he looked over, it was to see Al glancing at Alice and blushing while she did the same. Scorp rolled his eyes at them, preferring to continue reading the chapter in his textbook. What he found instead was a piece of parchment with Rose's neat handwriting on it.

**_Aren't they cute? _**

Scorp rolled his eyes again and scowled at Rose before scribbling,

**Not the word I would use. Sickening sounds more accurate.**

He covertly passed the note over to her, glancing over at Professor Robards. When he saw him slouched in his chair, sleeping, he rolled his eyes and put the parchment on the desk so they could both write on it.

**_Well_ I _think it's cute._**

**Of course you would. You're a bird.**

**_If you can't see how sweet they are, then you have no sense of romance whatsoever._**

**Probably not.**

He grinned over at her and she rolled her eyes, returning to her textbook. Scorp glanced quickly at Al and Robards to make sure they were both still occupied before returning his gaze to Rose.

She had more than blossomed over the Summer. Her hair was longer and she left it open, falling around her shoulders. As his gaze slid lower, he felt a little tightening in his stomach. She really _had_ blossomed.

His gaze quickly returned to her face, guiltily, and he saw that she was still reading from her book.

As he looked down at his own book, he frowned as he told himself that they were just _friends_. Even as he chastised himself, James Potter's previous question kept returning to his mind.

_Do you want to shag Rose?_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any feedback, comments or questions! :D**


	19. Dates, Fireworks and the Shrieking Shack

**I'd like to thank Veronique Ruthven, Words of a Feather, ErisedFeather, ColteeYT, Jampaqd, DaughterOfMorpheus123 and 'Guest' for reviewing. You guys are awesome! So sorry this is late. Please forgive me? rokslite, mah luv, u r fantastic. **

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend was soon upon them. The trio made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, chatting amiably. Scorp noticed that Al was eyeing the doors, hopefully. He glanced at Rose and they shared a small, knowing smile before returning their attention to their food.

While chatting on about where they would visit, Scorp noticed a grin cross Al's face, as he focused a little past Rose's shoulder. That was how Scorp knew Alice had entered the room. He wasn't surprised then, when Alice joined them.

He _was_ surprised when she chose to sit next to _him_, opposite Al, and greeted him in a _friendly _manner. Scorp had long since gotten used to Alice scowling at him and sometimes blithely ignoring him. With a quirked brow, he responded in kind, wondering what she was playing at.

"Are you excited, then?" Rose asked and he noticed, for the first time, that they were speaking again.

"I really am," Alice said, blushing slightly while Al grinned.

She and Al sat, discussing what they wanted to do in the village, while she nibbled on some breakfast. Soon enough, they were all finished eating and decided to make their way down to Hogsmeade.

As they walked down the well worn path, Scorp saw Al surreptitiously take Alice's hand in his from the corner of his eye. Smirking slightly, he rubbed his mouth to hide it and glanced at Rose who was openly grinning.

"Little more covertly, yeah, Rosie?" he murmured. Rose flushed, obviously not realising she had been noticed.

"Sorry," she said, dropping her eyes to the ground and dimming her grin quite a bit.

They walked in silence for a while before they could see the village in the distance. As they buildings got much closer, Rose turned suddenly.

"Listen, I have to go mail a letter to mum. Scorp and I will go to the post office. Maybe we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, yeah?" she called, not bothering to wait for a response, grabbing Scorp's hand and dragging him off.

"What the _bloody hell_-" Scorp said as she pulled him along before unceremoniously shoving him into an alley. His breath caught in his throat, cutting off the rest of his complaint when she dove in after him, pushing him up against the wall. She was furtively glancing around the edge of the wall of the alley, presumably looking at Al and Alice. All Scorp knew was that she was crushed against him, her hands against his chest, and he was feeling _entirely_ inappropriate things about his best mate.

"R-Rose?" he asked, quietly and she sighed.

"Aren't they just _adorable_?" she said with a small grin, still staring off at Al and Alice. He hummed in response, his thoughts fuzzy.

"I think... Yes! They're going for a walk on the other side of the village!"

She grinned, her eyes not moving from her cousin and his date as she exited the alley, pulling Scorp after her. His face was red and he was glad he was wearing a cloak, when she announced,

"Let's go to Honeydukes!"

Scorp only had time to roll his eyes before she dragged him off.

* * *

"I'm serious when I say that I pity your grandparents, Rosie."

"What do you mean?"

"They're your dentists, aren't they?" he asked, solemnly nudging a stack of Acid Pops with a finger that was barely visible under the huge pile of sweets he was carrying in his arms.

"Strangely enough, I was never the one with any dental issues," she said, examining a pile of Choco-Loco chocolate before grabbing a handful and adding it to his arms as well.

"Hugo had a few cavities, though," she said and tilted her head at the Blood-flavoured Lollipops.

"No, Rosie," he said, pushing her away with his shoulder. She pouted at him.

"We can try _one_," she said. He shook his head, amused.

"You'd take one taste and then force _me_ to eat it."

"I don't see the problem," she said with a grin, bending over to examine the Cockroach Clusters. Scorp's gaze dropped to her bum before darting back to her face. She sighed at the display and got up, moving on to the Chocolate Wands.

"Isn't this enough?" Scorp whined. She turned to survey the load in his arms and smirked at him.

"I _suppose_," she said, before turning to head to the cashier. He sighed with relief and made his way over as well, dumping the sweets on the counter. When the cashier cheerfully told them the total, he pushed aside Rose's hand and handed over the gold. She sent a scathing glare his way that he met with a grin.

"I can pay, you know," she said, grumpily, as he shrunk their bags, stuffing them into his pockets.

"I know," he said, and they left the store, Rose huffing her annoyance the entire way.

"Where are we off to now?"

"Uncle George might be in the shop," she said, her irritation disappearing at the thought of seeing her uncle. She grabbed his hand, pulling him off in the direction of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Indulgently, he let her drag him.

* * *

Scorp was currently having a fierce debate with himself on the need of a Basic Blaze Box. On one hand, he really _did_ fancy a good firework. On the other, they were banned from Hogwarts. He sighed, figuring he was better safe than sorry and was making his way over to where Rose was chatting with her Aunt Angelina, when an arm slung around his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't little Scorpius," James said in an amused voice.

"Hullo, James," he said with a grin.

"Contemplating the Blaze Box, are we?"

"I was. Then I remembered they weren't allowed at Hogwarts," he said, still disappointed.

"Come now, are you really going to let something like that stop you? Live a little. What's the harm? You're not going to set them off on the _grounds_, are you?"

Scorp frowned at him.

"No," he said.

"Well then. No harm, no foul. You should buy it. Where else will you get fireworks of such great quality?" James asked him with a shrug.

"You're going to make a great salesman one day," Scorp said, shaking his head but making his way back to the stack of boxes.

* * *

Scorp had since changed his mind and added the Deflagration Deluxe box to his purchases. It was a bigger and better selection of Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, the fireworks sold at WWW. He had also picked up some Canary Creams, Extendable Ears, a trick wand and was currently contemplating the Skivving Snackboxes.

"I leave you alone for _two_ minutes and when I return, you're thinking of becoming a truant!"

Scorp snorted out a laugh as he turned to see Rose with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him.

"I hardly think _one_ Nosebleed Nougat is sanction to call someone a _truant_."

Rose rolled her eyes, pulling him away from the display.

"Be that as it may, I think it's better you stick to safer products."

As she dragged him off towards the bright pink display, he dug his heels in.

"I swear to Merlin, Rose, if you show me _another_ pygmy puff that I just _have to buy_, I'm going to off myself."

Rose sighed, dramatically, and pulled him along towards the Muggle Magic Trick section instead.

* * *

Scorp gaped as Rose flashed him the card he had selected just moments before.

"How did you _do_ that?" he asked, eyes wide, reaching out with his free hand for the card.

She giggled lightly, saying,

"It's really simple. You just-"

"Don't give out the family secrets, Rosie!" Fred gasped from behind her. She turned, rolling her eyes.

"It's _hardly_ a family secret," she said and he shrugged in return. James made his way over, grinning at them as well.

"Ah, Malfoy, I see you took my advice," he said with a wink, nodding to the Deflagration Deluxe box in his arms. Scorp grinned at him but Rose turned, brows furrowed, to see what James had been gesturing to. When she saw the box in his arms, her eyes widened, as if just noticing it.

"But, you're not _allowed_-" she was cut off by Fred dragging her off towards the WonderWitch display.

"Over here, Rosie, you'll see the new-" as they trailed off, moving away from Scorp and James, James took the moment to empty Scorp's arms of his purchases.

"Right this way, mate. Give me a moment and I'll ring you up," he said, grinning.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you let my delinquent cousins talk you into buying _fireworks_, Scorp!" Rose said, in full lecture mode.

"It's nothing, Rosie," he said, rolling his eyes, shoving the now miniscule packages into his pockets, "It's not like I'm going to set them off _in the castle_."

"That's exactly the sort of attitude I expect from someone like-"

"Are we off to the Three Broomsticks now, then?" he cut her off and he grinned as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes," she said primly, and she turned away from him, obviously annoyed.

He sighed at her, throwing his arm around her stiff shoulders.

"Come on, Rosie. It's just a box of fireworks," he said, pleadingly. He felt her shoulders relax and she rolled her eyes at him.

Grinning, they entered the Three Broomsticks. As they got out of the chilly air, they were surrounded by the warmth of the inn. The Three Broomsticks was always warm, crowded and slightly smoky. Scorp did a quick survey of the pub before gesturing at a free booth.

They quickly made their way over, snagging it, and Rose gave a small cheer. She settled into the plush seat, leaning back and grinning contentedly at him. Scorp rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar, where the cheerful barmaid stood in front of the mirror set behind the bar.

"Good day, Madame Rosmerta," he said with a smile.

The aging, but still pretty, woman smiled back at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"May I have two butterbeers?"

"For yourself and your date?" she asked with a wink towards where Rose sat. Scorp flushed and shook his head, vehemently.

"For my friend and I," he insisted and watched as she filled two foaming pewter tankards with his order.

"Of course, dear," she said with a grin and passed over the order.

He paid her quickly and made his way back to the booth, ensuring that the colour had left his face in the mirror behind the bar.

"Aren't _you_ a gentleman," she said with a wink and he grinned at her.

"That I am. Ladies beware," he said, gesturing wildly. Rose giggled and sipped at her butterbeer.

"It's been so long since we can just _relax_," she said, leaning her head back against the chair. Scorp took the moment to admire her graceful neck before he shook his head in an attempt clear it.

"I reckon the next time we get this chance again will be the next Hogsmeade weekend," he said, clearing his throat slightly.

He heard Rose sigh and watched, entranced, as she stretched.

"Wotcher, Scorp!" called a voice from behind him and Scorp snapped around, guiltily. When he saw that it wasn't Al, but instead his cousin, Raftan, he grinned.

"Hey, mate, how have you been?" he asked, slapping him on his back as they shook hands.

"Just great. Haven't seen you around Hogwarts much," Raftan said, sparing a small glance at Rose.

"Being in Ravenclaw does that to you, yeah? What about you? I heard through dad that you got Captain of the Quidditch team," Scorp said, grinning at his cousin.

"That I did," Raftan said, proudly. "Going to bring in the cup for Slytherin, this year. Have to beat Ravenclaw raw, I reckon," he added, ruffling Scorp's hair.

"You may be the best Beater in the family, Raf, but you're not _that_ good," Scorp said, grinning.

"We'll see," Raf said, winking at him again before heading back to sit with his friends.

"Who's that?" Rose asked, curiously.

"My cousin," Scorp said with a casual shrug.

"I didn't know you had family your age," she said, frowning.

"He grew up in Greece with his parents. We're actually only distant cousins. Related through mum's side. We met when I started Hogwart," Scorp said, smiling slightly.

"Oh," Rose said, in a small voice and sipped at her drink.

"Something the matter?" he asked, frowning at her. She glanced up quickly at him and a smile blossomed across her face.

"Of course not," she said and before he could press her, she leaned forward, eagerly. "It's Al and Alice!"

She waved at them and they made their way over. Rose quickly got up and moved over to Scorp's side of the booth, her side pressing into his own before he jolted into action and scooted around.

"How was your day?" she asked Al eagerly. He was grinning and said,

"Great," while Alice flushed with colour.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rose asked them and Al instantly got up.

"I'll get it," he said and Rose turned back to Alice with a grin.

"Really, Alice, how was it?"

Alice spared a small, shy look at Scorp before she leaned forward to whisper,

"Wonderful," in a dreamy voice.

Scorp was tempted to cover his ears as they squealed. They giggled for a bit as well and Scorp was almost obscenely relieved when Al returned, forcing them to quieten.

"How was your day, then? Did you send that letter, Rosie?" he asked as he passed a mug over to Alice.

"I did," she said, lying easily, making Scorp smirk. When she sent a small warning look his way, he just took a sip of his drink.

"We went to Honeydukes and then spent some time at Weasley's," she said, smiling at her cousin.

"We didn't get a chance to go into Weasley's. Is Uncle George there?"

"No, but Aunt Angelina is. She asked if you were going to pop in. I told her you might make it next time."

Al gave her a grateful smile. As Alice and Al started chatting, blushing at each other, Scorp rolled his eyes while Rose watched with an absent-minded smile on her face.

* * *

Scorp started as Rose grabbed his arm, pulling him off. They had all just left the Three Broomsticks, about to start their trek back to Hogwarts when Rose had said,

"I forgot! I wanted to visit the Shrieking Shack!"

Dragging Scorp off for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Rose made her way towards the path to the Shack.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Scorp asked, burying his hands in his pockets.

"At the moment," she said with a little smirk. "I'm thinking if they want to stop for a bit of a snog, it might be uncomfortable if we're there."

"You don't _say_," he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder, in a friendly gesture.

"Shut it," she said, giving him a slight hip check.

They made their way in a comfortable silence up to Shrieking Shack. They stopped to stare at the old, abandoned house for a moment while Rose said,

"This shack was made for Teddy's dad."

Scorp glanced down at her, curious.

"It was?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"He was a werewolf. When he came to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore commissioned it for him to stay during his change. For years, the people of Hogsmeade thought that it was haunted. Dumbledore, of course, encouraged the rumours. The better to protect his student. There's an entrance somewhere in there that leads to Hogwarts. I don't know where it is, but Teddy, James and Fred do."

When she stopped speaking, he said,

"I didn't know Teddy's dad was a werewolf."

She glanced at him quickly.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I never said there was," Scorp said, his brows furrowing at her sharp tone. He watched as she visibly relaxed.

"Sorry. I'm just used to people being gits about it. They teased Teddy something fierce when he was in Hogwarts," she said, shaking her head.

"He doesn't have lycanthropy, though. He's kind of like Uncle Bill. They prefer their meat rare and they have better hearing than most anyone I know, but that's about it," she added with a small shrug.

She gave a small laugh and tilted her head up to grin at Scorp.

"Oh, and his teeth are sharper. When he was twelve, he bit Vic and-"

"He _bit_ Vic?" Scorp asked, stunned. Rose nodded, laughing.

"Yeah. Well, she started it, really, but he ended up biting her. She started bleeding something fierce and he almost cried. You should have seen his face," she was laughing up a storm now and all he could do is stare.

"Your cousin was bleeding and it was _funny_?"

"Well, I reckon that every year at least three Weasleys are maimed while goofing around, so yes. It was _very_ funny," Rose said, grinning.

"Vic stood there, staring at her arm and he's apologising when she just grabs his face and pries open his mouth. It was _hilarious_!"

Rose was using him as a prop as she laughed now.

"Then she's going on about how sharp his teeth are and wondering why _her_ teeth aren't that sharp when Uncle Bill walks in," at this point, she had stopped laughing and was now shaking her head fondly.

"He yelled for what seemed _hours_ about tomfoolery and all of that."

When she sighed, reminiscing, he tightened his arm around her shoulder. She smirked up at him and said,

"I reckon that's why she's so in love with him."

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Vic, of course," Rose said, rolling her eyes at him. "He reminds her of her dad," she said, grinning.

"That's a reason, then?" he asked, smiling and looking at the Shack. As Rose shrugged, the returned to silently looking at the house.

"Well isn't this cosy?" said a voice behind them and they spun around. Scorp dropped the arm from Rose's shoulder immediately.

"If you're looking for a place to shag, I suggest a better spot," said James, grinning with his arm wrapped around the waist of a pretty brunette, who giggled at his joke.

Rose flipped him the bird, making him grin, but she turned, grabbing Scorp's hand and marching off, her face scarlet.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any feedback, questions or comments. :)**


	20. Trials, Guntlebirds and Advice

**I'd like to thank RH96, Jampaqd, ErisedFeather, Veronique Ruthven, InSaNeAnNiE and sweethearts together for reviewing. You guys are the best. I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite. **

* * *

As Al, Rose and Scorp stood, surveying the group of flying students, they sighed.

"This is going to be difficult," Al said, shaking his head.

They had started looking for replacements for the rest of the team and were in rather dire straits.

"You do the Chasers," he said, pointing at Scorp, who nodded and headed off,

"Beaters," he said pointing at Rose, who grinned in anticipation, rushing towards the group practicing with their bats.

"And I'll do the Seekers," he said to himself, sighing deeply. As he made his way forward, eyeing the group of what seemed to be Second Years, he rubbed the back of his neck. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Toss it back here," Scorp called and the young boy tossed the Quaffle, a little off target.

"You," Scorp called to the next boy, throwing it at him. He fumbled a bit with it for a moment, almost dropping it and Scorp gestured for him to throw it back. When he did, Scorp aimed at the girl next to him.

He was impressed when she caught it, her agility showing, but frowned as she tossed it more to his left, making him shift on the broom to catch it.

He had been through the routine with the whole group, testing their skills slightly.

"We're going to do it while flying towards the hoops now," he announced and pointed to the first player in the line-up, a young boy who looked like he would fall off the broom if the wind blew too hard. As they made their way across the pitch, he had to admit though, the boy flew well. He was quick and agile.

Scorp was grinning when he tossed the Quaffle. The grin changed to a scowl as the little idiot let it fly right past him.

* * *

"I'm going to fly around. What I need you to do is try to hit me with the Bludger. You get three tries," Rose said, loudly and everyone nodded.

She pointed to the first of the students trying out, a burly boy who looked like good beater material. So far they had practiced hitting the Bludger back and forth on the ground and they seemed competent enough.

"Ready... Go!" she called, flying up with him. He held tight to his beater's bat and she moved around him, trying to confuse him. It seemed to be working since the first hit of the Bludger missed her by miles. She grinned a little and that seemed to incense him a bit.

"Come on, now. Hit me!" she called, annoying him further. He hit the Bludger with significantly more force but it still sailed right by her.

"If you're not going to-oof!" she cried as the Bludger hit her in her stomach. The boy seemed immediately contrite and moved forward to help her.

Rose grinned from where she was bent over.

"Come now, are you going to apologise when you hit someone in a match?" she asked, jovially and gestured for the next potential Beater to move forward.

* * *

"If you're going to be a Seeker, I need to see speed. So we're starting with a race. I'm going to be over by that tree," Al said, pointing to the large elm that was on the far side of the pitch.

"When I blow the whistle, I want you to start. If there's any cheating, I will see. The fastest five get to continue in the trials," he said, watching as the bobbed their heads that they understood.

"Good," he said, and flew across to the tree. He raised his hand and they readied themselves on their brooms, leaning forward slightly.

As soon as he blew the whistle, they were off, speeding towards him. He grinned as the three to the front made a significant amount of distance between themselves and the rest of the players. As they landed in front of him, he pointed to the first five.

The other players made their way off the field, heads drooping in disappointment.

"Now, I only need one substitute Seeker, as well all know," he said, to the five students in front of him. They nodded again, looking much more hopeful than they had before.

"I am going to release the Snitch. We're going to have three trials where you have to catch it amongst yourselves followed by individual trials where I check your time. Ready?"

They watched him with trepidation before they nodded.

* * *

"Al, I honestly think you worked the Seekers too hard," Rose said, looking as they dragged themselves off the pitch.

"And you look like you let the Beaters attack you," he said as Rose rubbed some bruises on her arm, grinning.

"You're both lunatics," Scorp said, shaking his head at them.

Al slung his arm around their shoulders, surveying the new recruits.

"Welcome to the team!" he called and they cheered, happily.

* * *

"Will you pass over that textbook?" Rose asked, pointing. Scorp didn't bother to look up as he handed it over.

She skimmed through it, finding the chapter she was searching for and settling in to read when Al made his way over, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello," he said, in a cheerful voice.

Scorp and Rose just grunted at him, buried in their homework. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"You both have no sense of joy. No sense of happiness. No sense of-"

"Idiocy. I swear to Merlin, Al, if you don't shut it, I will," Scorp said, looking up with a glare.

Al scowled at him and Rose said

"Leave him alone, Scorp. I _told_ you, he's in the honeymoon phase of his relationship. You have to be supportive."

Al stared at Rose, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, looking up from the book she had been poring over.

"You and Alice. You're in the blissful, happy stage at the beginning of your relationship where you both can't live without each other and you annoy the living daylights out of everyone in your vicinity."

As Al's jaw gaped, obviously offended, Rose sighed.

"If it helps, _I_ think it's lovely. Scorp is a git," she said with a shrug and Scorp huffed, but didn't look up from his essay.

* * *

"What did you get for question six?" Rose asked, leaning over Scorp to see his answers.

Scorp ignored the scent of her hair, trying not to breathe.

"Hullo," said a voice from next to them, and they both glanced up, surpirsed.

In front of them stood a young boy, probably in his Second Year, wearing what seemed to be a hat made out of dandelion fluff on his head. He clutched at what appeared to be a textbook, smiling at them. He had slightly long, straggly, dirty blonde hair that reached his ears but was mostly covered by the silly hat. His eyebrows were very pale and he had eyes of the clearest blue Scorp had ever seen. His wand was tucked into his front shirt pocket and his smile was rather vacant.

"I know you don't know me, but-"

"Hang on, you look familiar," Rose said, tilting her head slightly.

"You know my mum," he said, his smile widening slightly, but seeming entirely unconcerned. "Luna Scamander."

"You're Luna's son! I haven't seen you since you were babies! You're in Ravenclaw, then?" she asked, grinning while Scorp passed a rather blank look between them both, as the boy nodded.

"How is your brother?" she asked, in a very friendly manner, gesturing for him to take a seat next to her. He accepted the invitation and pulled out the chair, relaxing into it.

"Fine, I suppose. He's in Gryffindor with your brother and cousin," he added as a slight afterthought.

"I remember. Lily speaks very highly of you both," she said, smiling and he nodded, seemingly uncaring.

"Lily and Hugo are great," he said, "but I came to ask if you could help me with this Charms problem I have. I haven't met anyone who can help yet." He seemed very unmoved by this fact, but Scorp figured that was just his general attitude.

"Sure, let me see," she said, pulling over the book he had opened.

"What's your name?" Scorp asked and Rose glanced up, quickly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Where are my manners? Scorp, this is... which twin are you?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Lorcan," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes. This is Lorcan. His brother, Lysander, is one of Lily and Hugo's best mates. Lorcan, this is Scorpius," she said, grinning.

"I know," he said, tilting his head at the ceiling. Scorp took the chance to peer at the ceiling as well, but saw nothing of interest. He glanced at Rose, who shrugged.

"I see the problem. Yes, there was a bit of a typographical error in this section if I recall. Reading ahead are we?" she asked, teasingly, and Lorcan nodded, seeming entranced with whatever he was looking at.

"Have you ever heard of Guntlebirds?" he asked, suddenly, his gaze settling on Rose.

"No," she said, sounding out the word and looking at Scorp with a confused expression.

"They're supposed to live in the ceilings of old buldings, much like this one," he said, going back to staring upwards, contemplatively. "They come out at night to gather dust to make their nests." he said, tilting his head slightly.

"Right," said, Rose, frowning at him, "I'll just fix this," she added, waving her wand over the page, adjusting the wording slightly, "and you should be fine."

As she passed back the textbook, Lorcan finally looked away from the ceiling, sending one of his vacant smiles her way.

"Thank you," he said in a somewhat vague voice and glanced down at his textbook, reading.

"So, tell me about yourself, Lorcan," Rose said, while Scorp frowned at her. They had an assignment to do.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, curiously.

"Well... What do you want to be when you're older?"

"A magizoologist," he said simply and Scorp frowned over the term. Rose, however, seemed rather familiar with it.

"Like your parents?" she asked, grinning.

"I suppose," Lorcan said with a shrug.

"A magizoologist studies magical creatures. They're called wizarding naturalists, as well," Rose said, seeing the confusion on Scorp's face.

Suddenly, Lorcan asked,

"Are you vegetarians?" looking at them both.

"No," Scorp said with a frown while Rose shook her head.

"You should be. How would you feel if _you_ were eaten?"

* * *

"I think he's a bit daft, that one," said Scorp and Rose scowled at him, watching as Lorcan made his way up to his dormitory.

"Hugo says he doesn't have many friends," Rose said, frowning after him. "He isn't like Lysander. He takes after his parents. He's... a tad strange, I suppose."

"A tad?" Scorp asked with a snort and earned a smack from Rose.

"Well can we _finally_ go back to our assignment?" Scorp asked, grumpily.

"Yeah," Rose said, still staring at where Lorcan had disappeared, with a concerned expression.

Scorp rolled his eyes, knowing her well.

"If you want, we can make ourselves available to spend time with him," he said, sighing.

She turned to him with a grin and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You're the best!" she said laughing and his face went scarlet.

* * *

"I'm going to beat you with this next hand," Al boasted, lifting his cards for her to see.

Rose rolled her eyes, perusing her own cards, smiling lightly.

"I don't think so," she said, grinning, sure of herself.

When she saw someone make their way over to them, she glanced up and saw Scorp. He was looking slightly shell-shocked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, dropping a card.

Scorp shook his head and took a seat, still looking as though he had been hit by a Bludger. Rose frowned at him, wondering what the problem was when there was a loud explosion. She turned to see Al sitting there, his face stunned, eye brows missing, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Al rolled his eyes and packed away the game, making his way over to where Scorp sat.

"Move over, mate," he said and Scorp shifted in the seat to make room for him. Al turned to him and said,

"Tell us."

Scorp seemed to snap out of his trance and look over at Al.

"Do _you_ know Lorcan as well?"

"Luna's son?" he asked, glancing at Rose, who nodded, but was frowning at Scorp.

"Yeah," Scorp said, "Him. He asked me for advice."

"Advice? Well that isn't so bad, is it?" Al said, slapping him on his shoulder.

"He asked me for advice about _girls_," he said, still clearly astounded.

Al and Rose stared at him for a moment before all of a sudden howling with laughter. Scorp's expression changed to one of annoyance and he rolled his eyes at the pair.

"_You_?" Al choked out, "Why would the poor bloke ask _you_?"

Offended, Scorp said, with a sniff,

"I figure he knows an expert when he sees one."

Al fell off of his chair laughing this time. Scorp nudged him with his foot, exasperated.

"You don't know _anything_ about birds, mate," Al said, still chuckling, but seeing to calm down a bit.

Scorp flushed, irritated.

"I _do_!" he insisted.

"Have you ever been out on a date?" Al asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Scrop flushed and glanced at Rose for support. She was still laughing but sobered considerably at the look.

"Don't make fun, Al," she said, smiling apologetically at Scorp. "I'm his best friend and _I'm_ a girl."

"That's not the same," Al said, grinning and throwing himself into the chair next to Scorp once more.

"Come on, Scorp," Al said, as Scorp folded his arms on his chest, obviously upset. "I just wanted to know why he would come to you for advice."

"How should _I_ know?" Scorp asked, snappishly, "I didn't ask him to talk to me, did I?"

"Look, mate, I'm sorry I laughed," said Al, reaching over to squeeze his friend's arm. Scorp pulled away from him and got up, heading off towards his dormitory.

"Sore topic, yeah?" he said to Rose, who sighed, and nodded, staring after her friend.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any feedback, comments or questions. :)**


	21. Bubotubers, Captains and Invitations

**I'd like to thank Words of A Feather, Veronique Ruthven, potterphilsosepher, Loonaticslover13 (for ALL your reviews), ErisedFeather, Rayven49, Jampaqd, Guardian54 (still lol'ing) and tiffc10 for reviewing. You guys are awwwwesome! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite!**

* * *

"Scorp?" Rose called, knocking on the door leading to the boy's Fourth Year dormitory.

She moved back as the door opened and Scorp stood there, looking blankly at her.

"Did you need something?" he asked and she frowned, pushing past him.

"Don't be a git, Scorp. Al didn't mean it," she said. Scorp leaned back, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not being a git. He was," he said calmly, and Rose got her first up-close glance of the face that Scorp showed everyone else in the world. This cold, distant boy wasn't her best mate. This was a stranger.

"Scorp," Rose said, softly, her brows furrowed.

She watched as there was a silent battle in his eyes before he sighed, relaxing, his eyes softening, changing from steely silver, to the grey she knew and loved.

"He's still a git," he said, making his way over to where she sat on his bed and moving to lean against the head rest.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"We all know this. He sends his apologies but doesn't want you to punch him."

"I wasn't going to punch him," he said, grumpily, but when Rose continued to look at him he sighed and added, "_hard_."

Rose shook her head at him, moving to hug him. She felt him stiffen a bit but when she tightened her hold, he relaxed into it.

"Now tell me about Lorcan," she said, settling against his side. He frowned at her, but huffed in acquiescence.

"He asked me how to start a conversation with a girl you fancy," he muttered, blushing.

"_And_?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And nothing. I told him I was the last one he should be asking and he just ran off," Scorp said, shrugging.

Rose frowned, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze of support.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that. I'm sure you'd be a wonderful boyfriend."

Scorp snorted and said,

"I have _no_ romantic tact."

"Yes, well, I can help you with that," she said, pulling away and grinning at him.

He eyes her suspiciously.

"I don't want you match-making, Rose Weasley."

Her smiled dropped into a scowl.

"I wasn't _planning to_, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

He leaned his head back, keeping his gaze on her, grinning.

"I like how you say my name."

She felt her cheeks go slightly pink, but she shook it off.

"Now pretend I'm a girl," she said and he snorted.

"You aren't? I'd have never known," he said, laughing.

The scowl was back and deeper this time.

"As I was _saying_, pretend I'm a girl _that you fancy_."

Scorp's easy smile dropped at once.

"N-no, I don't think I will," he said, sitting up, stiffly.

* * *

"Come on, Scorp, I'm willing to help you here! Pretend you fancy me! How would you start a coversation?"

Scorp watched her, uncomfortable.

"Hi," he said and she nodded, enthusiastically.

"Great start. So here I'd respond in kind. Now, what else?"

"How are you?" Scorp, asked, fidgeting with his clothes, unsure of himself.

"Fine. And yourself?" she asked, with a flirtatious little smile. Scorp froze, never having had that smile aimed his way before.

"F-fine," he said, swallowing past the blockage that appeared in his throat.

"What else?" she asked, grinning.

"Do you like... chocolates?" he asked, glancing around the room, his eyes falling of Al's pile of chocolate frog cards.

"I do," she said, leaning forward slightly and batting her eyelashes.

Scorp stared at her, slightly entranced, before realising his mouth was hanging open slightly. He snapped it shut and said,

"Me too?" in a very unsure way.

"Be confident, Scorp," Rose said, concernedly, reaching out to squeeze his hand. He wiped it on his pants, realising suddenly, that his palms were very sweaty.

"What's your name?"

Rose snorted at that.

"Very original. Rose Weasley. And yours?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, making her hair fall over her shoulder in a red cascade that snagged his gaze.

"S-Scorpius," he said, still staring at her hair.

"Scorp, you're never going to get a girl this way," she said, frowning at him. "If you can't even flirt with _me_, then what do you expect to do when you meet someone you _actually_ fancy?"

"Stutter at her like an idiot," he said, his head falling back, smacking against the wall.

"Well that's cute at least," she said, laughing, moving to sit next to him once more. She took his hand into her own once more and squeezed, understandingly.

"Now say something funny," she added, leaning against his shoulder once more.

"Something funny," he said, dryly and she laughed. Scorp smiled, gently. He could listen to her laugh all day.

"If you act with a bird the way you do with _me_, she'll fall in love with you in no time," Rose said, hugging him close. Scorp's eyes darted down to her, but she had had already looked away, her eyes focusing on the door of the dormitory. There stood Al, his expression apologetic.

"Did Rose calm you down? Or are you still going to clock me a good one?"

Scorp sighed, leaning his head back.

"If I was going to hurt you Al, I'd just do it in your sleep."

Eyes wide and terrified, Al glanced at his bed, next to Scorp's, horrified.

* * *

"I wonder who's the girl Lorcan fancies," Rose whispered and Scorp glanced at her, incredulous.

Did she really want to talk about _that_ while they were collecting bobutuber pus?

When they had entered Herbology class, Neville had already been there, waiting, a line of pots, containing what seemed to be large, thick, black slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil, behind him. They were squirming slightly and had numerous large, shiny swellings upon them, which appeared to be full of liquid.

Scorp recognised them from the illustrations in his textbook, almost immediately.

"Bubotubers," Neville said, with a smile. "Today, we are studying bubotubers. As you can see from the size of the swellings, they need squeezing."

"In today's class," he continued, "You will collect the pus-"

"The _what_?" exclaimed a girl from Slytherin.

"The pus, Miss. Phergell. The pus. It's an excellent remedy for the most stubborn forms of acne. Now, this is extremely valuable, so please don't waste any. You must wear your dragon-hide gloves since undiluted bubotuber pus does strange things to the skin. You can collect them in these bottles," he added, gesturing to a line of bottles on his desk.

They were currently arms deep, squeezing the bubotubers and Rose wanted to talk about _Lorcan_.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll be just as loony as he is and they can be forever happy together," Scorp said, irritably, squeezing a swelling and watching as a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth. As he caught it in his bottle, he wrinkled his nose. The pus smelled strongly of petrol.

"Don't say that, Scorp," Rose said, frowning at him, collecting the pus from her plant as well.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, but actually considering the question.

"The only girl I've ever heard him talk about is Lily," he said with a shrug. Rose glanced at him quickly.

"I certainly _hope_ it's not Lily," she said, sharply.

Scorp frowned at her.

"What's wrong with it being Lily?" He rolled his eyes, mimicking her voice, "He's a perfectly _lovely_ boy, who just needs a few _mates_." He even did a rather feminine hand gesture. "Don't think he's so lovely now when it's _your_ cousin, then?

Rose scowled at him, her lips twitching into a smile.

"You're a right git, Scorpius. I do _not_ sound like that. That's not what I meant, anyway. Lily already fancies his brother. I'd be disaster-bound," she said, shaking her head.

Scorp's eyes widened.

"She fancies his brother? Is he just as bad as Lorcan?"

"No. Remember I told you Lorcan isn't anything like Lysander? Lorcan is... strange. But Lysander is as normal as one can get. He's even on the Quidditch team. Don't you remember him? He's a Beater," she said.

Thinking hard, trying to remember if there was a blonde Beater on the Gryffindor team, Scorp furrowed his brows for a moment, before his expression cleared.

"Blimey, I remember him. He doesn't look like his brother, though. Doesn't wear a dandelion hat, at least," he said with a shrug.

"They're identical. But Lorcan wears his hair a bit longer," Rose seemed to ponder this, "Probably forgets to cut it, actually," she said, shrugging.

"I don't really see the resemblance," Scorp said, scowling as he squeezed another swelling.

"You've never seen them together, then. But Lysander's a lot more open. Smiles more. He's a terrible little prankster," she said, smiling as she shook her head. "James and Fred are considering taking him under their wing."

"Well let's just hope that won't happen," Scorp said, wrinkling his nose as he collected pus.

"I just hope it isn't Lily. She'll break his fragile little heart," Rose said.

"Don't go all romantic now, Rose. Focus on the pus," Scorp added, rolling his eyes.

"Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Al asked, leaning over.

"She's being a bird," Scorp said by way of explanation and Al nodded, understanding, going back to squeezing his bubotuber's swellings.

* * *

"Wait, but isn't Lysander Lily's best mate?" Al asked as they explained their conversation on their way out of Herbology.

"Yeah, but all the good relationships come from mates, anyway," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Scorp and Al turned to stare at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Mum and Dad," she said, checking a finger off on her hand, "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," she ticked off another finger, "Vic and Teddy," she held up another finger, "Al and Alice," she said, pointedly and watched as her cousin flushed with colour.

"Maybe you're right," Al said, shrugging.

* * *

Al sat on his broom, his eyes scanning the pitch. He watched as Rose blocked the Quaffle from entering a hoop and gave a small internal cheer. He looked at the other players, not as good as he wanted them to be, but doing well for their first match.

He shook his head as one of his Beater's missed the Bludger aimed at one of the new Chaser's. He was relieved when she dodged it, swerving slightly on her broom and still holding onto the Quaffle as she sped towards the opposing goal posts. Scorp caught it as she tossed it his way and threw it directly into the right goal. Al grinned, giving another internal cheer.

He thanked Merlin he had those two to count on. Without Rose and Scorp, he didn't know what he would do.

He took once more to scanning the pitch, knowing that if they were to win, he needed to get the Snitch before the Hufflepuff Seeker.

When he noticed a glimmer of gold on his left, his gaze snagged on it. The Snitch hovered above one of his Beater's shoulder. Aiming directly for it, he shot forward. The opposing Seeker, all the way across the pitch, didn't stand a chance. The Beater saw him speeding towards him and panicking, flew out of his way. As Al snatched the Snitch out of the air, he held it up, grinning.

They had won.

* * *

"I don't think you're supposed to be here," Rose said, laughing as Alice shrugged and grinned at her.

"I don't reckon _they're_ supposed to be here, either," Scorp said, gesturing with his thumb towards where Al stood with James and Fred. He watched in amusement as the two brothers and Captains hugged.

"They're here to congratulate him," Rose said, grinning. "Since it was his first match as Captain and he won."

Her eyes narrowed, competitively.

"I hope they remember this win when we face off on the pitch."

Scorp rolled his eyes, letting his neck loll backwards on the sofa.

"I think I'm off to bed," he said, stretching.

"Don't be an old man, Scorp," Rose said, grinning at him.

"That's my line," he said, narrowing his eyes at Rose who shrugged, innocently.

"If the boot fits."

Sighing, he resigned himself to staying in the common room.

"So do you have any plans for Christmas, Scorpius?" Alice asked, politely.

"I do. Al, Rose and myself will be going to my house for a few days. Then, we're going to the Burrow for New Years," he said, a little suspiciously.

"That's nice," she said, obviously trying to make conversation.

Scorp eyed her for a few moments more before Rose frowned at him. He sighed before asking,

"Would you like to join us?"

Startled, Alice stared at him.

"Me?" she squeaked, unsure.

"Yes," Scorp said in a slightly irritated voice and saw Rose glare at him again. He took a deep, calming breath before he continued, "It'd be great if you could join us."

Rose beamed at him, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"Thank you," Alice said, sincerely and he nodded, "I'll ask my parents."

She really was starting to grow on him. Much like a fungus. Or a tumor.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions, comments and feedback! :D**


	22. Ogden's, Dancing and Earrings

**I'd like to thank Veronique Ruthven, Guardian54, ErisedFeather, potterphilsosepher, DaughterOfMorpheus123, InSaNeAnNiE, ColteeYT and Rayven49 for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

Christmas at Scorp's house was much less of a fiasco than it was at the Burrow. Instead of large groups of family members eyeing them suspiciously before pulling them into hugs and pinching their cheeks, reminiscing on when they were _this big_, they were instead surrounded by a large group of strangers who paid them absolutely no heed.

Free to do whatever they pleased, Rose grinned as Alice and Al danced to the live orchestra that the Malfoy's had hired for the evening. Scorp made his way over from where his parents were, grinning at her.

His hair, a bit longer than it had been the previous year, was slicked back on his head, probably his mother's doing.

Rose had to admit that he filled out his robes much better this year than he had before. His shoulders were a lot wider and if she wasn't wrong, he had definitely grown. Not sure why she didn't notice this before, since she _had_ accompanied him to Madame Malkin's for his new robes, she shook her head slightly. His dress robes this year were black with silver lining, going well with his eyes.

"I have to say, I never thought I'd miss your father glaring at me from the corner, until today," he said, grinning at her.

"And I was having so much fun," she said with a wink. He turned back to glance at his parents and Rose found herself admiring his arms. They had gotten a lot more muscled. Probably from Quidditch. When he turned back, her eyes snapped to his face.

"I had Tibbs sneak a couple bottles of Ogden's up to my room," he said, smirking slightly, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. She ignored the flutter in her stomach, unsure what it meant, and instead breathed him in. He always had a lovely, woodsy sort of scent. She caught herself leaning closer and pulled away, plastering a smile on her face. What was she doing? This was her best mate.

"Should we go up then?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning, "Let me just get Al."

Rose frowned as he left, wondering why she was feeling such an odd sense of disappointment.

* * *

They were all sitting on the floor of Scorp's room, taking turns to sip at the bottle of Ogden's finest, listening to music that could still be heard from downstairs.

"This is the best Christmas _ever_," hiccupped Rose, leaning against Scorp's shoulder.

"It really is!" Al exclaimed, pulling Alice closer to him. In turn, she just giggled.

"You three need to learn how to handle your liquor," said Scorp with a smile.

"We are _not_ drunk," Rose insisted, swaying slightly.

"Of course not," he said, rolling his eyes. He was startled when she stood, suddenly. She reached her hand down, grinning at him.

"Come on then, I'll show you!"

Bemused, he took her hand and allowed her to think that she had pulled him up.

"Al, Alice, you both too!" she said, waving them over. They got up and both wobbled over. Al threw his arm around Scorp, grinning.

"_Brilliant_ party, mate. Bloody brilliant!"

Scorp chuckled lightly before he noticed Rose watching him strangely. She was still swaying and he reached out to steady her, grabbing her arm.

"Let's dance!" she said, pulling him to her, suddenly. Eyes wide, he stumbled forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked down at her, unsure what to think when she pulled his arm to the side, holding it in hers and put his other arm on her waist.

"_Dance_, Scorpius," she said in a slightly irritated voice. Automatically, his feet started to move in a small box step and she grinned at him.

"You too, Al!" she called and Al pulled Alice into a dip, making Rose giggle.

She turned back to him and said,

"You're a great dancer," smiling drunkenly up at him.

"I'd say the same, but I figure you're a lot more graceful when you're not intoxicated," Scorp quipped.

"Don't give me cheek when we're dancing!" she said, letting her head fall back. He gripped her waist tighter in case she lost balance. His eyes snagged on her exposed neck and as his gaze dropped, he swallowed. When she straightened, he heard,

"Scorpius Malfoy, are you looking down my robes?"

His gaze immediately switched to her eyes and he wondered if he wasn't affected by the alcohol after all.

"No," he said, hoarsely.

"I _saw_ you," she said, but instead of scandalised, she sounded amused.

"Whut?" he heard across the room and noticed that Al and Alice had stopped dancing and were snogging instead. Al glanced at them, blearily.

"Did you say something?" he asked and Scorp could feel his face blanch.

"No, Al," Rose said in a slightly sing-song voice, wrapping her arms around Scorp's neck and using him to sway herself from side to side. Scorp couldn't help but smirk, amused, down at her and tighten his hold on her waist.

"Rosie, I think you need to go to bed." She hummed to herself, ignoring him for a bit before she asked,

"Why haven't you ever introduced me to your cousin before?"

He frowned, confused.

"Which cousin?" he asked as she straightened, hugging him close. He wrapped his arms around her as well, trying to figure out who she was talking about. Had she met someone in the party?

"The bloke from Hogsmeade," she said and yawned, resting her head on his chest.

"Raftan?"

"Yeah."

"I-i didn't know you would want to meet him," he lied.

"Be honest, Scorp," she said, tiredly.

"He's not like me, Rose. He's... different."

"He's a blood-fanatic?" she asked, moving away from him to stumble over to his bed. He followed her, making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself, hoping she would forget her question. She crawled to his pillow and hugged it tight, snuggling into it.

"Is that why?" she asked and he expelled a sigh.

"Yes," he said, softly.

"Why do you talk to him, then?" she asked, slowly.

"He's my cousin, Rose," he said, not sure she would understand.

"I've met him before," she said, and he could barely hear her, her voice was so soft.

"Where?" he asked, frowning.

"Hogwarts," she said.

"What did he do?" he asked, reaching out to touch her face.

"Nothing," she said, turning her cheek into his palm. "He just called me the spawn of a mudblood and a blood-traitor. Nothing I haven't heard before," she added, calmly, and Scorp felt his formidable temper spike.

"Don't do anything stupid," he heard her murmur before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. He frowned down at her, stroking her hair back from her face, wondering how anyone could treat he like she was anything short of perfection.

"Al, stop!" he heard Alice giggle from behind him and turned to glance at them. Immediately, he covered his eyes.

"Gah! Get _out_ of my room if you're going to do that!"

* * *

The next morning, Al, Alice and Rose were bent over their cups of strong, black coffee, all but whimpering at the bright light from the kitchen windows.

"I told you, you lot can't handle liquor," Scorp said, grinning. He had woken up in Rose's room, since she had occupied his bed, grinning, knowing the consequences they would be facing because of their overindulgence.

"Shut it, Scorp," Al muttered, burying his head in his hands.

"Scorp," he heard from next to him and he glanced over to see Rose watching him with a considering expression. She tilted her head towards the living room.

"Can we have a chat?"

"Yeah," he said, gulping, questions flittering through his mind. Did she remember he had looked down her dress? Did she remember that he had held her closer than was proper? Did she want to have it out with him for being inappropriate?

They made their way into the living room and he turned to face her.

"I can't remember much from last night," she said, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "But I think I said something about your cousin."

At once hi fear fled and all the anger was back.

"You did."

"Listen, Scorp," she said, reaching forward to take his hands into her own, "Forget what I said."

"Why on Merlin's green earth would I forget that?" he said, frowning.

"I don't want to cause a rift-"

"You're not the cause of any rift, Rosie. His pompous attitude is. He can't go around calling people names-"

"Stop!" she said, sharply before she released one of his hands to press her fingers to her forehead again, her headache returning in spades. "You need to stop," she said much softer. "He's your cousin and I'm just-"

"My best mate. My family," he said, brows furrowed.

She stared up at him and sighed.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. In _any_ way," she added when he looked like he was going to interrupt. "He didn't even hurt my feelings. I'm too used to it. Really."

"Rose," he started to say, but she shook her head again.

"You need to forget what I said," she murmured, sternly and stared at him, her eyes boring into his own.

"Fine," he snapped, annoyed. Her eyes cleared at once and she smiled, pulling him into a hug.

When she pulled away, it seemed she moved to quickly and she pressed her hand to her forehead again.

"I despise firewhiskey."

* * *

Later that day, the trio gathered in Scorp's room to do their usual Christmas exchange. Alice was in the library, browsing through the books. Rose grinned as she passed over her presents. Scorp opened his and grinned down at the scarf made in Ravenclaw colours. He glanced up to see Rose gauging his expression.

"It's not well done. I made it," she said, fussing with it. He pulled her into a hug before wrapping it around his neck at once. She seemed relieved, smiling at him.

"My turn," Al enthused, ripping open the paper. He pulled out a small box and when he opened it, he stared down at it, reverently.

"Is that-"

"It is," Rose said with a small giggle, "A self-inking, quick quotes quill."

Al pulled her into a hug, making her squeak as he held squeezed. She laughed, and pulled away, smacking his shoulder, grinning.

Scorp shook his head and passed over a present to each of them. Al grinned, ripping his open. As he removed the latest book from Prudence Pepherell with a whoop, he grabbed Scorp in a hug. Scorp laughed, saying,

"I wasn't going to condone your sick addiction, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Thank Merlin you didn't!" Al exclaimed, immediately opening it. Rose and Scorp rolled their eyes at him when they realised he was already absorbed into the book.

Rose frowned at the little box in her hands, wondering what it could be. Pulling apart the paper, she flipped it open and froze, staring.

"I-i didn't know if you would like them," Scorp said, scratching the back of his neck, self-consciously. Rose stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"This is too much," she said, softly.

"It isn't," he replied, frowning.

"Scorp," she said, looking down at the box again. "I can't... I can't take these."

"You can. If you like them, that is," he said, insecurely. She shook her head.

"I love them, but they're... too much," she said, closing the box and passing them back to him. He frowned at her and insisted,

"I got them for you."

"Scorp, they're lovely. But they must have been expensive," she said, shaking her head.

"Just take them," he insisted, getting annoyed.

"No," she said, resolutely and glanced over to make sure that Al was still absorbed in his book.

"Rose," Scorp said, quietly, his voice betraying his hurt.

Her resolve breaking, she looked at him for a moment before sighing and taking the box back. He grinned at her.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely before pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome," he said and she felt his breath against her neck, making her shiver slightly.

She pulled away to stare down at the ear rings he had gotten for her. They were gorgeous. Sapphire stones surrounded by little diamonds. When Al glanced up, she snapped the box closed.

"Oh, is it my turn?" he asked with a grin and passed over the gifts he had gotten for them.

Rose opened her present first and grinned down at the personalised stationary he had chosen for her. She pulled him into a hug, and he squeezed her tight again.

Scorp smirked at them and pulled open his own present. His eyes widened and he lifted the first edition copy of Hilden Regerell's book on Wizarding Sporting Events. He ensured that the book was carefully put to the side before grabbing Al in a hug, slapping him on his back.

* * *

Rose stared down at the ear rings, still in their box and stroked a finger over them.

Scorp really was too much sometimes. He did things like this and made her wish for things that couldn't be. She snapped the box closed, looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath.

They were just friends. Nothing more.

* * *

Scorp glanced over to where Rose had disappeared into the bathroom shortly after all the presents were exchanged and the wrapping cleaned up.

Al was now buried deep in his book, a smile permanently plastered to his face.

Scorp cursed himself quietly. He had accompanied his mother to her jeweller and had been unable to take his eyes off of the sapphire ear rings. They had instantly reminded him of Rose's eyes and with only a simple question of who he intended to give them to, his mother had bought them, a grin gracing her face as she did. That was why he had thought nothing of it. If his mother approved, then it was an appropriate gift.

Now, he was regretting it. He really was a dolt. They weren't dating for Merlin's sake. He should have gotten her something simple but sweet, like Al had. He buried his face in his hands, calling himself twelve kinds of stupid.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments or questions! :D**


	23. Hats, Nargles and Essays

**I'd like to thank RH96, DaughterOfMorpheus123, tiffc10, ErisedFeather, Veronique Ruthven, Jampaqd, sgundy34 and potterphilsosepher for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! :)**

* * *

The New Year's party that year was at Al's house. The entire Weasley clan had gathered and were in full rambunctious form. Harry and Ginny had decided to give the party a theme and with Lily's help, had selected "Silly Hats."

The trio and Alice entered the party, laughing at the sad excuses for hats that everyone had come up with. Rose giggled as she spotted Teddy across the room, sporting his own hair, but he was making it change colours rapidly.

She glanced over at Al, wearing a beret, and hugging Alice, who was wearing a pair of bunny ears. Scorp had decided on a neon blue top hat. As she adjusted her own sombrero, they grinned at each other.

"Hullo," said a voice behind them, and they turned to see Lorcan, wearing his usual dandelion hat.

"You came!" Rose said, pulling him into a hug. He patted her back absently and waved at everyone else.

"Lorc!" a loud voice called and they saw his twin making his way over to him. "How is it that I'm talking to you one second and then you just disappear- Oh, hi!" Lysander said, seeming shocked that Lorcan was actually interacting. He was wearing a giant bow on his head.

"Hey," Rose said, pulling Lysander into a hug. He grinned, ducking under her hat for the hug.

"Nice prop, Rosie," he said, grinning at her sombrero. He was Lily and Hugo's best mate, so he normally ran wild with the other two at her house often enough for them to have grown rather fond of each other.

"Why thank you," she said, batting her eyelashes a bit. Lysander laughed while Lorcan glanced off into the crowd.

"Lily was looking for you. Something about being surrounded by too many strong, masculine men or something like that?" Lysander said with a little grin.

"Her words?" Rose asked, her eyebrow quirked.

"Maybe," he said with a grin and craned his neck to look for Lily. He grinned, spotting her and said,

"She's near the drinks, muttering to herself like a lunatic."

"Very nice," Rose said, waving to her friends.

* * *

"Lily!" Rose yelled as she made her way near the table that held the drinks. Quite suddenly, arms wrapped around her in a tight hug from behind and she grinned.

"_Finally_!" Lily said, turning her around. "I thought I'd be surrounded by loud-mouthed, annoying gits for the rest of the night!"

"Maybe they weren't her _exact _words," Lysander put in, making his way over to them, throwing his arm over Lily's shoulders.

"Case in point," Lily said, shoving him off. He grinned and held his hands up, innocently.

"I didn't do it, whatever it was!" he said before glancing around. "Bugger, I lost Lorc again."

As he moved off to find his twin, Lily said,

"Rosie, we need to talk."

"Okay?" she said, slowly, before she was rushed up the stairs.

Massaging her shoulder, feeling very much like her arm had been yanked out of its socket, she settled on Lily's bed as she closed the door.

"Daddy was talking earlier," Lily said as soon as the door was closed, "and he said that you were over at the Malfoys for Christmas."

"I was," Rose said, nodding.

"Was that git of a pureblood, Raftan Yaxley there, then?" she asked, joining her cousin on the bed.

"No, he wasn't," Rose said, frowning.

"How about his idiot brother, Breslin? Was _he_ there?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Rose said, seeing her cousin get visibly worked up.

"I was worried about you," Lil said, shaking her head.

"Why?" she asked, gripping Lily's arms.

"I just _know_ that they're right gits. Remember? What Raftan said to you?"

"I remember. But what's this about Breslin?"

Lily's eyes filled with fury and she said,

"He's just an idiot. He's in my year," she shook her head, sighing before hugging Rose close.

"Stay away from them, alright? They're nasty buggers."

Rose pulled away to look at Lily.

"Did he say something to you?"

"It's nothing," she said, shaking it off and Rose was eerily reminded of what she said to Scorpius. Now she knew how he felt.

"It is _not_ nothing. Tell me."

"It won't make a difference. Ly pounded him until he bled," Lil said with a slightly sadistic grin and Rose was taken aback.

"He did? He doesn't look like the violent type to me," Rose said.

"He isn't," Lily said with a shrug.

"What _did_ he say to you?" she asked, hugging her cousin tight.

"He said I was a little half-blood whore and Ly was only friends with me because he knew I'd spread my legs for any pureblood I could get my hands on." Rose felt tears leak onto her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cousin's hair.

"He's filth, Lily. Nothing more than filth," she murmured, wishing she had been there to hex the little berk two times to Sunday.

"I know, but it still hurt," Lily said quietly against her shoulder.

"Of course it did. We may be Weasley women but we're not made of stone," she whispered, remembering how her heart had broken when Raftan had called her "the spawn of a mudblood and a blood-traitor who Scorpius was only wasting time on for a quick shag or two."

"Do you want me to hex him?" she said, gently against Lily's hair.

That earned her a little laugh.

"No," Lily said, pulling away from her and wiping her tears. "I'm much better now, honestly. I don't usually let it bother me. But when I heard you were staying there... I know you're always there, usually, but those twats only go for the Christmas party."

Lily nodded, grateful that her cousin cared so much.

"So how hard did Lysander punch him?" she asked, smirking and Lily laughed, loudly.

* * *

As Rose replaced her sombrero on her head, she grinned at her cousin.

"So where's _your_ hat, young lady?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I was really proud of it, but Ly told me I looked like an idiot," she said, shaking her head.

"Let me see it, then?"

Lily sighed before moving to her armoire and removing a little tiara. She put it on, doing a little pose, making Rose smirk.

"Well if you wear it like _that_, no wonder he said what he did."

Rose made her way over to her cousin, ready to gussy her up a little.

* * *

"It's about bloody time-" Lysander trailed off, staring behind her and Rose smirked just a little. His eyes were widened and it wasn't until Lily quirked an eyebrow at him that he shook his head, clearing his throat.

"Put back on the crown?" he asked, laughing nervously and sipping at his drink.

"It's a _tiara_," Lily said, primly, smoothing the white dress robes Rose had made her change into and gently touching her hair, the curls of which were now falling in gentle waves from the crown of her head.

"Yeah," was all Lysander said and turned to his twin.

"I think you look lovely, Lily," Lorcan said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Lorc," she said, hugging him.

Rose watched Lysander send a little glare in his brother's direction. She covered her mouth to hide her smile. Young love. How sweet.

"I wouldn't keep that on around all the mistletoe that's still up, though," Lorcan said, matter-of-factly.

"Nargles? Notorious little thieves, aren't they?" Lily asked and Rose watched Lorcan grin for the first time.

"Yes," he said, simply. Lily nodded, linking her arm with his.

"You're going to have to protect me, then," she said solemnly.

Rose stood where she was, watching as Lysander stared after them, jaw dropped.

"That little _bugger_," she heard him mutter, trailing after them.

When he disappeared into the crowd, Rose couldn't help but dissolve into peals of laughter.

* * *

Rose made her way over to where she could see Scorp's neon blue hat.

"Hey," she said, grinning at him. She turned to look for Al and Alice, but Scorp shook his head.

"They excused themselves to his room," he said.

"So you've been here all alone?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Not really. James and Fred were here until a moment ago, but they started laughing at something they saw and ran off."

Nodding, she looked around.

"What time is it?" she asked and saw him crane his head to peer at the magical numbers hanging in mid-air, counting down the time until midnight.

"Three minutes after eleven," he said with a shrug.

Just then, James and Fred returned, heaving with laughter.

"Y-you should have seen it!" James howled, grabbing onto Rose for support. She couldn't help the smirk that graced her face. Their laughter was contagious.

"What is it?" Scorp asked, amused, leaning against the wall.

"L-Lily went and changed her clothes. No idea when and how, but she did," James said, trying to catch his breath.

"And then she ran off with L-Lorcan and left Ly high and dry! I've never been prouder," he all but howled, falling into fits of laughter once more.

"Y-you should have seen his _face_!" Fred added, chuckling.

"Priceless," they said together, wiping away tears of mirth.

"You're horrible," Rose said to them both, but she couldn't quite hide her smile.

* * *

They were eventually joined by Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and Hugo. Lily was chatting with her brother, Hugo and Fred about possibly going to break up Al's "little rendezvous" as they referred to it, while Lysander stood in a corner, grumpily sipping at his butterbeer, sometimes shooting little glares at Lorcan, who was just smiling vaguely, seeming to be enjoying himself.

"Why do we always have to be in the middle of the odd lot," Scorp whispered to her.

"I think it comes with the territory of being related to them."

As he tilted his head to Lorcan, who was still smiling vaguely at the crowd, she shrugged.

"He's the exception."

Scorp jabbed his thumb towards Lysander who was muttering to himself and now sending little glares in _Lily's_ direction.

"They're twins. They're categorized under the same exception," she said logically with a little smile.

He rolled his eyes and said,

"It's nearly midnight and Al and Alice have yet to return. Am I to assume they aren't coming back?"

Rose shrugged at him and he sighed.

* * *

"Ten- nine- eight-"

They were all counting down, loudly, grinning at each other.

"Seven- six- five-"

They watched as Al and Alice ran towards them and rolled their eyes.

"Four- three- two-"

Scorp glanced over at Rose and Al, watching as they swung their arms together, screaming the numbers at the top of their lungs.

"ONE!" was heard from all corners of the room. Scorp covered his ears, laughing.

There was a sudden explosion of cheers and yells as everyone added,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" to their screams. Scorp and Rose were laughing when they glanced over and saw Al and Alice kissing.

There was a slightly awkward moment when Rose turned back to Scorp, but it was quickly dissipated when the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan ran around, spreading hugs and kisses with them.

Rose and Scorp eventually escaped, laughing loudly, out the door.

"I don't think I've ever been hugged so much in my _life_," Scorp said, moving to lean against the wall.

"Get used to it," Rose said, falling against the wall next to him.

He turned to grin at her and caught her giving him a goofy smile. For just a moment, he was possessed with the daft urge to lean down and kiss her. Instead, he shook it off and dragged her into a hug.

"Happy New Year" he said and she pulled away, laughing and leaned up. His breath caught in his throat for only a moment before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy New Year," she giggled and when she pulled back, her hat fell off.

They took a moment to stare at it on the ground before they started laughing raucously.

* * *

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody _hell_!" Scorp yelled, rummaging through his bag. Al and Rose quirked their eyebrows at each other, confused.

"Something wrong, mate?" Al asked, carefully.

"Yes, there's something bloody _wrong_," Scorp said, dropping his bag to bury his hands in his head. "I've lost my Arithmancy essay!"

Rose and Al both rolled their eyes.

"We thought it was something _serious_, Scorp," Rose said, exasperated.

"It _is_ serious!" Scorp insisted. "It's due tomorrow and I've lost-"

At once, the other two gasped.

"_That_ essay?"

"Yes!" Scorp said, glad they were finally seeing the magnitude of his problem.

"Vector's going to kill you," Al said, shaking his head.

"Thanks for the support, mate," Scorp said, picking up his bag to empty it of its contents.

"No, wait. You can just do it tonight!" Rose said, nodding enthusiastically. "We'll stay up with you!"

"You will?" Scorp asked, looking at them hopefully.

"Of course we will! Why would we make you suffer alone?" Al asked, shaking his head at him as if it was obvious.

As Scorp pulled them into hugs, they smiled at him.

"Why can't we just make him suffer alone?" Al asked out of the corner of his mouth as Scorp turned to get fresh parchment. Rose rolled her eyes, smacking him in the stomach before making her way to the desk.

* * *

"If you add a few more points in there about the similarities in the curves of the graphs, then I'm sure you should be done," Rose said with a grin.

Scorp nodded, scribbling quickly on the parchment. Rose took the moment to glance over and see that Al had fallen asleep on his folded arms.

"Useless," she said with a small laugh. Scorp looked over as well and gave a small snort of amusement.

"He's just tired," he said, finishing writing and before starting to read what he had written, ensuring there were no errors. "You're both great for staying up with me."

Rose smiled, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"It was nothing. You'd have done the same thing."

"Probably not," Scorp quipped, earning him a light slap on the shoulder.

Rose watched him read the essay for a moment more before folding one arm in front of her on the desk and laying her head on it.

As she closed her eyes, she thought she might just drift to sleep where she was.

A few moments later, she was startled to feel someone pushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. Her eyes opened in time for her to see Scorp's hand snap back to the essay. She watched him for a moment, noticing the bright blush on his face before she said,

"I think I should get to bed."

"Yeah," Scorp said a little too quickly. "I'll take Al up when I'm done," he added, jabbing a thumb in Al's direction.

Rose nodded, smiling awkwardly at him as she made her way to the stairs. She touched her hair for a moment and glanced back at Scorp, whose brows were furrowed while he perused his essay.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any comments, feedback or questions!**


	24. Girls, Sharing and Stars

**I'd like to thank weasley-potter-05, DaughterOfMorpheus123, InSaNeAnNiE, Veronique Ruthven, whatapileofshit10 (lolz name.. haha), senga1 (for every single one of ur reviews! :D), RH96, bakemeapie, ErisedFeather, tiffc10 and Jampaqd. You guys are spectacular. :) I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! (sorry for not calling, puppz.)**

* * *

Easter at Rose's house was a lot more fun since Lysander, Lorcan and Lily had decided to stay as well to spend time with Hugo. Al was staying at Alice's house and it was the first time they would spend Easter without each other.

Rose pretended to cry, making extremely exaggerated sobbing noises while Scorp rolled his eyes. Lysander was finding it to be highly amusing and Lorcan spent the time asking her if she had been robbed by a Nargle.

They then decided to adjourn to the living room. Lil and Hugo were in the middle of a riveting game of Wizard's chess, where Hugo was beating her quite abominably. Ly was chatting with Scorp about which Quidditch team they were supporting and Rose was left with Lorcan. Not that she minded. The boy was really the sweetest person she had ever met.

"So Lorcan, I heard you were asking Scorp how to talk to girls," she said, grinning at him. She watched as he just smiled, nodding.

"I did. He wasn't very much help. Do you have any advice?" he asked, still smiling serenely.

"Sure, I suppose. You should always be nice to a girl that you fancy. You never want to come across as rude or disrespectful."

Lorcan looked as though he very much wished he was taking notes and she felt slightly awkward.

"You should probably see if you both have things in common as well. That would really help," she said, wondering exactly who the girl Lorcan was asking for help with was. "If you want, you can try some of her hobbies. Even if it's just so you can talk about it afterwards."

Lorcan was nodding, his unnerving stare never leaving her face and she felt slightly sorry for his Professors.

"That's about all for the beginning, I suppose."

"What if you already know the girl? You already know her likes and whatnot?" he asked, reaching across her when he spotted a scrap of parchment and quill on the side table. Rose's eyebrow quirked as she sounded out,

"Well," before saying, "I suppose then you'd already have a good basis for conversation. Are you mates?" Lorcan nodded, quill poised. "Then it should be simpler. Just change the dynamic a bit so that you're _more_ than friends. Does she feel the same?"

He nodded absently, scribbling, before he asked,

"Would jealousy also play an appropriate role?"

She frowned at him.

"I don't think you should try to get her jealous. That's not how a healthy relationship starts, Lorc."

"Not her. What if the bloke gets jealous?"

"You?" Rose asked, shocked. He paused before nodding.

"Then I suppose it'd get you to change that dynamic a little faster, wouldn't it?" she asked with a small wink. She watched as he shot a little look in Lily's direction and her smile dropped.

Bugger.

* * *

"I swear to Merlin, Ly, if you don't _drop that egg_-!" Lily yelled, chasing after Lysander who ran, cackling all the way, to the house.

"I haven't found any yet," Lorcan told Rose with a frown.

"Where have you looked?"

"The usual places you would find eggs. The refrigerator. The chicken coop. But there was no chicken coop, so I looked in that tree there."

Rose stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say, when he said,

"Perhaps I should check in the garden shed?"

"Maybe you should," Scorp said, nodding.

When Lorcan left, he rolled his eyes.

"Chicken coop?"

Rose shrugged as they made their way over to the hedge, peeking under it. Not finding any eggs, they moved off to search around the trees.

"He's just a bit quirky," she said and watched as Lily chased Lysander out of the house. He seemed to have stolen _more_ eggs from her now. Hugo trailed after them, hands in his pockets, rather calm about the whole affair.

"Got one," Scorp called, throwing an egg towards her. She caught it and started peeling the wrapping.

"Don't want to wait and count up the loot?" he asked, grinning over at her.

"Not really. Lil always wins anyway. Not so sure about this time since Ly seems to have most of her eggs, but still."

She had finished unwrapping the egg and offered it up to his mouth. Bemused, he took a bite, savouring the chocolate as she did the same. He was acutely aware of her licking the caramel from her mouth until he heard Ron yell,

"Lysander, put Lily down!" and they glanced over to see Lily over his shoulder while he chomped into a chocolate egg.

* * *

The day before they had to return to school, she and Scorp decided to spend their time flying. They raced each other, performed tricks and just had a general good time for hours before they landed, exhausted.

"We should do that more often," Scorp said with a laugh, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"If we did, we'd have wasted a full day that Captain Al could be drilling us into the ground," she said, rolling her eyes. As he laughed, she asked,

"Hungry?" He nodded, patting his stomach fondly.

"I'm a growing boy," he said, grinning, before putting his elbow on her head, something he knew she detested. She took the chance to bat at his arm.

"I'm not that much shorter than you, you know," she said, primly. His eyes widened at the blatant lie and she sniffed.

"If you don't tell me I'm the proper height for a girl, I'm not making you lunch," she said.

"You're a right giantess, then," he said rolling his eyes before pointing towards the kitchen, imperially, "Now, make me a sandwich, woman!"

She stopped at once, her hands propped on her hips, staring at him before he laughed, nervously.

"Please?"

* * *

Rubbing his arm, grumbling to himself, he sent a glare Rose's way. She had whacked him and left him to his own devices, making herself a lovely stack of sandwiches as well as some tea.

When she merely quirked her eyebrow at him, he went back to putting together his own, rather sloppy sandwich.

"I didn't _mean_ it, you know," he said, dropping into a chair opposite her.

"I know," she said, smirking at him. Sighing, she passed over the plate of her sandwiches as well as a cup of tea.

Scorp grinned.

"Cheers!" he said, dropping his sandwich in favour for one of her own.

* * *

"Can you cook, then?" Scorp asked Rose, grinning at her as he threw a pebble across the lake near their house.

"What does it matter?" she asked, leaning back on her arms. He felt his gaze drop for a moment before he switched it to look at the lake.

Shrugging, he said,

"I just wanted to know. I've never seen you cook before."

"I'm a dab hand compared to my dad, I can tell you that," she said with a laugh.

"I've never cooked," he said, grinning at her. "Mum never let me. She thinks I'll burn down the house or something." He rolled his eyes.

"That and I'm underage," he added. "So I can't use proper cooking spells at home yet."

She frowned at him.

"You've never cooked without magic?"

"I don't think anyone in my family ever has. To tell you the truth, my mum only cooks when she feels like it. Which isn't often, mind you. Tibbs usually does everything, really." He shrugged, as if that was normal.

"You're so spoilt," Rose laughed.

"I am _not_," Scorp said, offended.

"You are," she insisted before getting up and holding out her hand to him. "Come on, then," she said, smiling.

"Where are we going?" he asked, grabbing her hand but getting up on his own.

"We're going to cook something," she said, merrily.

* * *

Rose stared in shock and horror at her kitchen.

"Dear Merlin, what did you _do_?" she asked, loudly, her eyes going from one corner to the next and not finding an inch not covered in some unnameable substance. "I left you for _five minutes_."

"It was a bit more than five minutes," Scorp said, nervously, glancing around himself.

"My parents are going to _murder me_," she said, glaring at him now.

"It's not _so_ bad, Rosie," he said, backing away from her, his hands held out placatingly.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," she said, shrilly, "I'm going to _kill you_!"

* * *

They were now on their hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the kitchen. Rose was still muttering angrily to herself while Scorp winced, his shin still throbbing from where she had kicked him.

"I think we got most of it," he said, earning a glare. He shut up quickly, hoping she didn't attack him again.

"When my parents get here-"

"They're going to want to know what you're both doing on the floor," Ron said, arms folded across his chest.

"We're cleaning," Scorp said, helpfully, but quietly went back to scrubbing when Rose sent a glare his way.

"We were going to cook dinner, daddy," she said, hoping that might butter him up a little, "But we got a little carried away and-"

"_Carried away_?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Not like _that_!" Rose said, her face flaming, "We took on too many things at the same time. And we made a mess."

"_We_ didn't do anything," Scorp said, shaking his head. "It was me. I made the mess. I've never cooked the muggle way... or the wizarding way," he added, as an afterthought,

"and Rose left me alone for a little while. I got a tad excited and...this," he said, gesturing to the entire kitchen, "ensued."

He waited in silence for Ron to murder him, but when he glanced up, he saw Ron looking at him thoughtfully.

"I've never been very good at cooking myself," he said with a shrug and the relief that filled Scorp almost overwhelmed him. That was, until Hermione entered the kitchen.

"What in _Merlin's name _happened _here_?"

* * *

"I don't know what you both did, but I don't think I've ever seen Aunt Hermione so angry," Lil whispered over to Rose.

"We tarnished her immaculate kitchen," Rose said, sighing.

"I think Scorp looks like he's going to wet himself," Lysander added, grinning as he leaned over Lily to say it. Rose watched Lily blush before she said,

"Yeah, he admitted he was the one who did it. Dad thought it was funny to tell mum."

"Poor bastard," Ly said, going back to his food, shaking his head at Scorp, who sat on Rose's other side, unable to do more than shove the food around on his plate with his fork while Hermione shot little glares their way, even if they were mainly aimed at Rose.

"Mum, can we be excused?" Rose asked, grabbing Scorp's arm.

Hermione seemed a little shocked before she noticed Scorp's face and her gaze softened.

"Sure," she said, nodding. Ron glanced at her sharply, but her mother put a placating hand on his arm.

"Come on," Rose said, dragging Scorp out of his chair and making her way outside.

"Where are we going?" Scorp asked, confused and still a little upset.

"We're going for a walk because you're acting like a twat," she said simply and he gaped at her.

"I am _not_," he said, offended, yanking his arm away from hers.

"You are, but I forgive you," she said. She linked their arms and slowed their pace considerably.

"Enjoy the ambiance. Soon, Al and Alice will be back and we'll have to witness him retrieve her tonsils with his tongue on a daily basis."

Scorp made a face and shuddered at the imagery.

"Thanks for that," he said, scowling.

"My pleasure," she said, grinning and lay her head on his shoulder while they walked.

* * *

They had been walking for what felt like five minutes when Rose stopped him and pulled him to the ground. She lay down and pointed upwards, making him look up as well.

"That star's my favourite," she said and he grinned at her.

"Might want to be a bit more specific, Rosie."

She rolled her eyes at him before moving closer, all but on top of him, trying to line his eyes up with her arm as she pointed.

"See?" she asked, smiling up at the sky.

His breath was stuck in his throat and he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she was so close to him. He swallowed, before saying,

"Yeah."

She pulled away before laying back on the ground next to him.

"I've always loved it out here," she said, sighing.

He nodded before he realised she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah," he said and could have slapped himself. Could he sound _more_ like an idiot? He didn't think so.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, turning to smile at him. He swallowed again, trying to clear his suddenly tight throat.

"Yeah," he said again, his voice rough. She smiled at him before returning her gaze to the sky.

The night was suddenly blasted with the loud sound of,

"ROSE!" coming from her house. Scorp shot up, grabbing her hand and dragging her back before her father found and killed him.

* * *

"I think he_ tried_ to be stern.. didn't he?" Al asked Alice, frowning.

"He did," she said nodding.

"It didn't work, though," Al added with a shrug.

"Especially when mum was trying to leave us alone most of the time," Alice said, smiling.

They were all on the train returning to Hogwarts and Al and Alice were availing them about being under the same roof as Neville during the holidays.

"The worst part was that you could see him _trying_," Al said, shaking his head, "But after knowing him since I was a baby? And also knowing he couldn't hurt a fly? Didn't really help."

He shrugged as he tightened his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"You know of course that Neville fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Atstronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts, right?" Rose asked.

Scorp nodded.

"Plus, he blatantly disrespected Voldemort and beheaded a horcrux."

"Wasn't he an Auror for a little while as well?" Rose asked Alice who nodded.

Al only blanched a little before he shook it off,

"Well sure, but I'm telling you. He's too nice."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with feedback, questions or comments!**


	25. Gryffindors, Dares and Hand Holding

**I'd like to thank DaughterOfMorpheus123, Veronique Ruthven, Words of A Feather, whatapileofshit10, InSaNeAnNiE, bakemeapie, Guest, tiffc10, ErisedFeather and Jampaqd for reviewing. You guys are the BEST! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! :D**

* * *

Al sat on his broom, frantically searching for the Snitch. He needed to win this game. Not only was it important in order to get the Quidditch Cup, but this match was against his brother. He watched only for a moment as James and the other two Chasers bombarded Rose until they scored. As Scorp snagged the ball and tried to fly over to the other side of the pitch where Hugo sat guarding the goals, Lysander hit a Bludger in his direction. Rose and Scorp were exhausted, trying to help the game.

The other players were far too inexperienced to be much assistance and James' team was far too well-trained. Al's eyes darted around the Pitch, hoping he saw the Snitch soon. He was the only hope his team had to win.

Suddenly, in a quick burst of motion, Lily, the Gryffindor Seeker, shot off. Cursing under his breath, he sped after her. He saw the Snitch then, fluttering above the Gryffindor stands and leaned forward on his broom trying to catch up. Adrenaline filled him as he raced forward, praying he could get there on time. It was all for naught, though, when Lily snatched the Snitch and with a yell, held it up in the air.

* * *

"Gryffindor parties are much better than ours," Scorp said, sipping at his firewhiskey.

"I know. I've always known. I've just been in denial," Rose said, laughing.

They glanced around at the debauchery happening around them and grinned. Gryffindor common room was very similar to theirs, but everything was in red and gold tones instead of blue and bronze. They watched James get pulled down for a quick snog from a random Sixth Year girl and shook their heads.

"It's a lot safer in Ravenclaw, isn't it?" Scorp asked, smirking.

"It is," Al agreed, making his way back from congratulating his brother.

"_I_ for one, am glad that you're here," Alice said, smiling at Al. Rose shifted from the sofa to the floor so Al could sit next to her. He smiled at her gratefully, before sinking into the comfortable seat.

Almost immediately, he pulled Alice in for a snog. Scorp rolled his eyes and dropped to the floor as well.

"At least we don't have to be exposed to blatant shagging in _our_ common room," he said, gesturing towards a couple of the sofa opposite them. Rose giggled and said,

"Shagging notwithstanding, this is fun."

"Having thoughts of being transferred into Gryffindor, then?" Lysander asked, grinning from next to them. He moved to sit on the floor, scowling at Al and Alice.

"It's worse when you know them," he said, making a face.

"Where's Lorcan?" Rose asked, glancing around.

"He didn't come. Something about seeing too many bare bums the last time he was here or something."

Rose and Scorp laughed until they realised he was being completely serious.

"Well _that's_ disturbing," said Rose with a grimace.

"I was just _mauled_," Lily said, making her way over, wiping her mouth.

"What?" Lysander asked, confused.

"Some bloke just snogged me," she said, taking a sip of her drink before dropping into the empty seat on the sofa. When she recognised Al and Alice however, she made a slight gagging noise before joining them on the floor.

Rose noticed that Lysander seemed a lot more attentive now.

"Who snogged you?" he asked, irritated.

"Doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head.

"Was it your first snog, then?" Rose asked with a wink.

"No," she said, shrugging. Lysander seemed flabbergasted.

"It wasn't?"

"No. I was similarly mauled after our last game, I've never been _voluntarily _snogged, though," she said, shrugging.

"Well who was it _that time_?" Ly asked, obviously outraged.

"Some bloke," she said, dropping her head on his shoulder. He remained annoyed for a while before seeming to settle down.

"Haven't you had a snog, Lysander?" Scorp asked, nudging him. Lily glanced up at him to see the answer and his face went red.

"Yes," he said, in a slightly defiant voice.

"Who?" Lily asked, her brows furrowing.

"Y-you don't know her," he said, stumbling over his answer. It was obvious he hadn't expected to be interrogated.

"Liar," Lily said with a smile, going back to lying on his shoulder.

"What about you two, since your both so chatty?" Lysander snapped at them, exasperated.

"Not yet," Rose said with a shrug. They glanced over at Scorp who was pretending to be interested in his drink. When he glanced up and saw them grinning at him, he sighed.

"Fine, I haven't either."

"It's not a bad thing, mate. This way, I don't feel as bad," Lysander said, slapping his arm.

"Well isn't that just _wonderful_?" Scorp asked, annoyed.

* * *

"I think Al and Alice left," Rose said, tilting her head back to look at where they had been snogging.

"How the bloody hell did we miss _that_?" Scorp asked and they jumped up to the sofa. At this point, Lily had her head in Lysander's lap and they seemed to be having a private conversation.

"Aren't they adorable?" Rose asked, grinning at them.

"Sure," Scorp said, glancing around, looking for Al.

He spotted James chatting about the game with a pretty blonde girl who seemed to be hanging on his every word. With a smirk, he pointed him out to Rose. Snorting, she started mimicking. By the time James noticed them, Scorp had joined in.

Scowling, he flipped them the bird.

* * *

"I dare you to... poke Lysander with your toe," Rose said. They had started a round of truth or dare, waiting for Al to return. At this point, they were generally trying to keep their eyes off of the sofas and armchairs where couples had migrated to at various points of the night.

Scorp stretched his leg over to poke Lysander. He glanced up, curiously, from where he had been stroking a sleeping Lily's hair.

"It was a dare," Scorp said with a shrug. Lysander grinned.

"I want in, then," he said, turning slightly to face them without disturbing Lily.

"Truth or dare?" Scorp asked.

"Dare," he said, grinning.

"Mighty brave of you when you know what Lily's like when you wake her up," Rose said and she saw all the colour leave his face.

"Truth," he said quickly.

"Do you fancy her, then?" Scorp asked, nodding his head to where Lily was.

His eyes widened and he stuttered out a,

"N-no!"

"You're supposed to be honest when you're answering _truth_, Lysander," Rose said grinning and his face went from white to red in a matter of seconds.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, quietly.

"Only if you're looking for it," Rose said, grinning.

Lysander smirked at her before glancing down at Lily. He stroked her hair again before he said,

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't feel the same."

"How would you know unless you asked?"

"I know her," he said, rolling his eyes and Rose wanted to burst out laughing. He obviously didn't know her that well, since Lily had admitted to pining after him since she was a little girl.

"Truth or dare?" Lysander asked her, trying to change the topic.

"Dare," she said, smirking.

"Snog him, then," he said casually, gesturing to Scorpius.

"What?" they both asked, simultaneously.

"That way, you both lose your snog virginity with someone you trust," he said shrugging.

As Rose turned to Scorp, they were both blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that!" Al said, taking the seat next to them, grinning. "Got distracted," he added, winking. He glanced around, noting the tense atmosphere.

"What's going on, then?" he asked, frowning.

"Rose and Scorp were going to-"

"Leave," Scorp said, cutting off Lysander.

"Already?" Al asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah. We're exhausted," Rose said, sending a glare Lysander's way. He grinned back.

* * *

Scorp and Rose left the library to make their way towards the Great Hall, stepping over each other's feet as they went, making a game of it.

"Al usually steps on my toes when we do this," Rose said, laughing. Scorp laughed and said,

"He _is_ rather clumsy."

"I miss him," Rose said, frowning slightly. Stopping their game, Scorp hugged her to his side.

"He really isn't spending that much time with us anymore."

Rose shook her head, agreeing completely.

"I know he has Alice now, but he can afford to spare a couple of hours for us," she said, frowning.

"I don't know about that," Scorp said, shrugging slightly.

Rose sent a shocked glance his way and he grinned.

"If _I _was getting a good shag, I might stay away too."

He watched as her jaw dropped. He felt the blush rise up his neck as he realised how that statement sounded. He hoped she didn't think he thought _they_ should-

"They're _shagging_?"

As relief flooded him, he couldn't help but laugh at her incredulous expression.

* * *

Scorp watched Rose analyse Al and Alice's behaviour and couldn't quite hide his smile. He was hoping they wouldn't notice, but that really was too much to ask. Al quirked his eyebrow at his cousin.

"Something the matter?" he asked, serving himself potatoes.

"No, nothing," she said, trying to look innocent. Al and Alice exchanged a glance before he gave Scorp a questioning glance.

Trying to smother a laugh, Scorp shrugged, stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Really, Rose, what is it?" Alice asked, curious.

"I was just wondering," she said, slowly. Al and Alice nodded, encouragingly, leaning forward slightly.

"Are you two shagging?"

Scorp choked on the roll at their expressions.

* * *

"You could have _told _me that they weren't!" Rose said, smacking his arm as he was still chuckling on their way back from the Great Hall.

"How the bloody hell was _I_ supposed to know? The minute Al wants to talk about Alice, I usually tune him out with a good book," Scorp said, shrugging.

"That was _humiliating_," she said, giving him a pinch for good measure. He chuckled, rubbing the spot on his arm.

"At least now we know," he said with a shrug. Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she went.

* * *

"I know I said I wanted to spend more time with him, but this really isn't what I meant," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

She watched Al and Alice grin at each other while they were _supposed_ to be studying and shook her head.

"He's not going to do as well on his exams this year," Scorp predicted and she slapped his arm.

"_What_?" he asked, "I'm being honest!"

Rose rolled her eyes before her eyes focused on something.

"Are they _holding hands_?"

Scorp peeked under the table and snorted.

"Fat lot of good that'll do him when he has to start his Arithmancy problems," Scorp said, grinning.

Rose sighed, shaking her head at the couple, but they seemed to be in their own little world.

Grinning mischievously, Rose grabbed Scorp's hand and pulled it under the table, startling him. When he turned to look at her, she fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly at him. He snorted out a laugh and shook his head, turning back to his text book, but he didn't pull away his hand.

* * *

Slightly flustered, Rose's gaze switched between her textbook, their hands and his face for the rest of their study session.

The first two weeks of Summer were spent at Al's house. As was the usual when they spent any time at all with Al's family, everyone was outside playing Quidditch except Alice, who was cheering from below.

"Don't get distracted, Lils," Scorp heard Harry call to his daughter. He saw her nod and shake her head slightly, going back to searching for the Snitch.

"Tighten your arm, James," Ginny said and Scorp grinned at the lovely dynamic their family had. His father often took him out to play a quick game or two, but since he had been a Seeker and Scorpius was a Chaser, there weren't any real tips he could provide to his son.

"Try to take it from him, Scorpius," he heard Ginny call and he nodded, flying off towards James.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) Please review with any feedback, comments and questions!**


	26. Walks, Stag Parties and Tattoos

**I'd like to thank dyingbreed003, sgundy34, DaughterOfMorpheus123, RH96, whatapileofshit10, Words of A Feather, Veronique Ruthven, ErisedFeather, Jampaqd, StarRose2011 and Ravyen49. I'd also like to thank rokslite, my beta.**

* * *

"Want to go for a walk?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes towards where Al and Alice were snogging on her bed. He glanced over to see Lily and Lorcan chatting about some creature he had read about while Lysander was playing keep away with Hugo's favourite book. Nodding he got up and she led the way downstairs.

"I love having them all with me, but _Merlin_, they can get annoying," she said, rubbing her forehead as she remembered the fight she had had to part between Lily and Lysander, followed by having to pull Lorcan from the ceiling when he went in search of "Guntlebirds."

Scorp grinned at her, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"You love them," he said.

"I do," she agreed, readily, "I just want to bloody them up a bit."

He snorted out a laugh as they continued walking down the path that led from the Potter's house, towards the street.

"Where are we heading, then?"

"Down the road and back. I just need to clear my head a bit," she said, smiling, and they continued on in relative silence. When he paused to pick up a fallen coin and toss it to her, saying,

"Lucky knut," she rolled her eyes but tucked it into her pocket all the same.

"Did you get an invitation to Vic and Teddy's wedding?" he asked, suddenly, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, they decided I should be excluded from all family functions, didn't you know?"

He nudged her in the shoulder with his own in retaliation and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"I've never been to a wedding before," he said, softly. She glanced over, her eyes wide.

"What?"

He turned to shrug at her.

"The last wedding I was supposed to go to, I was five and I threw up on my mother's dress. We returned home and didn't bother."

Rose's lips twitched at the story but she didn't let herself laugh.

"They're really nice, usually," Rose said, continuing along the road. "The last wedding I went to was my cousin Bertram's. It was a muggle wedding. My mum's side, but it was nice. His wife was lovely," she said, grinning. "I remember thinking I wanted to look like that on my wedding day."

She turned her smile on Scorp and he blinked back at her before returning a grin.

"Other than that, I've been to five other weddings and they were all great," she said, shrugging.

"I don't much appreciate being stuffed into dress robes. They're bloody uncomfortable," he said, grumpily.

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't they make up for it by making you look gorgeous?"

"You think I'm gorgeous in dress robes, then?" he asked, obviously joking, but she felt hot colour flood her face.

"The point is, Teddy and Vic's wedding will be fantastic. I heard her Grandmum Delacour is coming, though, so that should be interesting," Rose said, changing the topic.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"She's half-veela," she said with a wink. "So that's going to be four women of veela descent present at the wedding as well as one man."

"Louis?" he asked, smiling.

"If he could _use_ his charm, it would help. Instead, the poor sod stutters at girls when they talk to him."

"What's he going to do with himself now that he's finished, then?" Scorp asked.

"He's going to go study dragons with Uncle Charlie, I suspect. That's what he said he and Roxie are going to do, anyway. I reckon Lucy will probably join them. I'm never sure what they're up to."

"Secretive bunch," Scorp agreed.

"Mum said that Aunt Angelina said Roxie may have gotten a boyfriend, but she can't be sure," Rose rolled her eyes.

"How did George react to that news?" he asked, grinning.

"Not so well, as far as I heard."

"Bit different when it's _his_ daughter, now isn't it? Bet he regrets making fun of Bill."

They both laughed.

"Rose!" they heard behind them and turned to see one of her dorm-mates, Claire Higgenburn running towards them.

"How have you been?" she asked and sent a smile Scorp's way.

"I'm great! Where did you come from, then?" Rose asked, grinning. Claire turned, pointing towards a house a little ways down.

"I live right there. Saw you out of the window and had to come say hello."

* * *

Scorp scuffed his trainers, rather bored with the conversation, but unable to end it.

"So I was telling him that I didn't _want_ to work with the Ministry-"

"You want to be a Healer," Rose put in and Claire nodded.

"But he won't listen. He's making me apply for the internship and says he can pull some strings."

"That's terrible," Rose said, squeezing her hand sympathetically.

"And when I told Robert about it-"

"Your boyfriend, right?" Rose asked and the girl nodded before she continued,

"He said he'd be willing to join me. I mean that's wonderful, but all the same, I don't _want_ to do it!"

Rose was nodded in an understanding manner while Scorp was trying to will his eyeballs not to roll, compulsively.

"He's so romantic, Rose," Claire gushed and Scorp had to hold back a gag.

"He sounds it," Rose said, grinning and Scorp turned an incredulous stare her way.

"Claire!" they heard behind them and turned to see a woman waving at them.

"That's my mum. I've got to go, but I'll write you," Claire said, giving Rose a quick hug and waving to Scorpius who was rather glad to see her go.

"Do you have to deal with that often?" he asked, scowling.

"What?" Rose asked, frowning at him.

"The incessant nonsensical chatter," he said, rolling his eyes. Rose laughed, hugging his arm to her.

"Not all of us can be interesting _all_ the time, Scorp."

"One should at least _try_," he said, pompously before they burst out laughing.

* * *

"So what do you want to do after Hogwarts, then?" Scorp asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into on their way back to Al's house.

"I haven't the foggiest," she said, grinning up at him. "I'm hoping that career advice we get next year can help me out, though," she said and he nodded.

"What about you?" she asked, tugging on his arm lightly.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking about Quidditch for a little while, but then, what bloke _doesn't_ dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player? Birds fawning all over you and all that?" She snorted out a laugh and he smirked.

"That's it, then? You want to play Quidditch for the girls and nothing more?" Rose asked, laughing slightly.

"There are other reasons?" he asked, slightly incredulous and she giggled while he grinned.

* * *

The week before Vic and Teddy's wedding was spent in a flurry of running around and planning at the burrow. Scorp had never seen so many red haired people in one place. Even at the usual Weasley/Potter gatherings, he had never seen so many guests. The addition of thirty or so blonde heads, bobbing in between the red, made him slightly sick to the stomach.

He sat outside, on a chair that had been conjured for the ceremony, trying to ignore the noise around him while he shut his eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here," he heard and he was slightly annoyed until he recognised who it was. Rose.

His eyes snapped open and he smiled, slightly queasily, at her.

"You look ill, Scorp," she said, leaning down to press her cool hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine. Too many people," he said, shaking his head.

"It _is_ a bit much, isn't it?" she asked, glancing around at the back yard, which was yet to be covered with a tent, but chairs had already been laid out, covering a huge portion of the lawn.

"What are you two doing out here?" Al asked, making his way over, grinning. "Especially without me?"

They rolled their eyes at him when he took a seat next to Scorp, sighing.

"I don't think I want to go to that stag party," he said, groaning.

"You _don't_?" they both asked, incredulously.

James, as best man, had planned and orchestrated, according to what he had been going on about for the last week, the _best_ stag party that had ever been.

"Alice has been nagging at me for _days_," he said, rolling his eyes. "Today she started crying, saying that I wouldn't be able to control myself. That I'm _just a boy_. I didn't hear her calling me that when-" he cut himself off when he glanced quickly at Rose. "The point is, it just doesn't seem worth the trouble."

"I'll be there for you," Scorp said, solemnly, slapping him on his shoulder, before they both started howling with laughter.

"You're both disgusting," Rose said, rolling her eyes at the pair.

"You're going to a hen party, though," Al said, frowning at her.

"I hardly think there'll be any naked bodies there," she said, huffing, taking a seat next to Al.

"You never know. After all, Dom and Molly planned it," Al said, grinning at her.

"Well won't it be my lucky day then, having someone _shimmy_ themselves naked in front of me."

Both boys stared at her for a moment before falling over laughing at the imagery.

* * *

"Do you think there'll be naked boys?" Lily whispered, grinning at her. Rose laughed, shaking her head as they got ready for the night ahead.

"I hardly think so, Lils. Plus, even if there were, they'd be _men_," she added with a wink and Lily giggled.

"Lysander said he couldn't wait to go to the stag party," Lily said and Rose could hear the slight pout in her voice.

"No bloke that I know would be willing to miss out on some random bird displaying her breasts for all and sundry, Lils," she said, grinning.

"Scorp could," Lil said, sending a sly grin her way. Rose frowned at her.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm just saying that I'm sure Scorpius would miss out if _you'd_ shake your-"

"Lily Luna Potter!" Rose gasped, slapping her arm. Lily laughed, turning to face her.

"Come _on_, Rose. I'm just _kidding_."

"It isn't funny," Rose said, rolling her eyes at her.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't want Scorpius shaking _his_-"

"_Lily_!"

* * *

Scorp took a deep breath, praying that whatever he saw in the next hour would not scar him for life. As they entered the pub that James had rented out for the party, he glanced around, greatly relieved.

It was a nice venue, in a large wooden room, with what seemed to be slightly scarred tables and chairs, also made of wood, spread out in a rather random fashion. A small space had been cleared for dancing, while the make-shift stage was already occupied by a band playing a rather quick tune that Scorp quite enjoyed.

Scorp grinned, hoping the rest of the night went well. Al slapped him on his back as they made their way over to a table.

* * *

"Please tell me it's over," Scorp moaned, his arms covering his head as he blocked out the view in front of him. There was a large number of bikini-clad women in front of him and he was trying to keep his dignity about him.

"I'm not looking, so I can't tell you," Al said from where he had his eyes squeezed shut.

"It's _definitely_ not over," Lysander said in an amused voice while Hugo gaped at the half-clad women in front of him.

A laughing Teddy had shaken his head at them and kindly informed them to instead pay their attentions to the rest of the room.

Their uncles sat in a group, laughing at the expense of the younger generation, highly amused by their varied reactions.

Scorp had last seen James and Fred dancing with a group of the girls while Louis had his eyes wide, jaw gaping as one of the lovely ladies perched herself on his lap and chatted to him.

Gerald was currently being backed into a corner by one of the girls, but was desperately looking around for help.

Lorcan had taken to glancing nervously over at a sprig of mistletoe that had probably been accidentally left up, but he _insisted_, was infested with nargles.

"Best... night... ever," Hugo whispered as one of the ladies made her way over to them.

* * *

Rose and Lily had their arms linked as they entered the lovely restaurant Dom and Molly had booked for the soiree.

"It's gorgeous," she heard Vic say and saw her lean over to hug her sister, the maid of honour.

"I don't know what Teddy and they'll be up to, since _James_ planned the party, but I thought I'd keep it as a classy affair."

She heard Vic laugh as they made their way to sit at a large table that had replaced the smaller ones for their party.

"I'm sure he's behaving himself," Vic said with a grin on her face. "He knows how I get when I'm angry."

That was an understatement if Rose had ever heard one. Vic was extremely laid back by nature, taking after her father in that manner, but when she got angry, her mother's fiery temper came out and she could remind anyone of the harpy-like form of the Veela blood that ran through her veins.

"So tell us, Vic, where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

Vic put down her glass of champagne, smiling at Ginny.

* * *

"I want to go to Hungary too," Lily said, pouting.

"I think if you went with them, you'd be a bit of a burden," Rose said, smiling at her cousin.

"Still," she said, twirling her pasta on the tines of her fork, "I heard it's beautiful there."

"It is," said Rose's mum, leaning over to wink at Lily.

"Oh!" they heard Vic say and watched as she lifted a rather racy looking white lingerie set from a box. She flushed, shoving it back in quickly before turning to smile tightly at her Aunt Gabrielle.

"_Merci beaucoup, tante Gabrielle_," she said in flawless french and Gabrielle nodded at her.

"Eef you weel not change your 'usband, zen zee least I can do ees 'elp you keep 'im," she said, obviously still upset that he attempts to get Vic to marry a 'nice _French_ boy' hadn't worked.

Vic turned her gaze to Dom, who shrugged and took the gift, placing it in the pile labelled "opened."

* * *

"Not so fast," murmured Dom, catching up to Rose and Lily. She linked her arms with theirs and slowed their walking, waving at her aunts.

They watched as all the Aunts and Vic's mother made their way out to the cars they had rented.

When they were all gone, Dom and Molly grinned.

"Now to the _really_ party," they said and turned to Vic, whose eyes were wide with trepidation.

* * *

"This is _really_ not how I had expected to spend the rest of my night," Lily said, hiccupping.

Rose just nodded, slightly dizzy where she stood.

Dom had led the group of younger women and girls off towards a small quaint pub that was just around the corner from the restaurant they had previously vacated. The pub, as well, seemed to have been rented out to them and Dom had made their way to the bar, ordering shots for _all_ members of the party, age notwithstanding.

Rose giggled as she glanced over at Vic, who was wearing a little veil Dom had forced upon her. She was currently being serenaded by a rather good-looking lead singer of a band that Molly had found.

She seemed to be smiling rather awkwardly and was throwing little glares to Dom and Molly who were all but falling over themselves, drunk and laughing.

"Another shot, ladies?" asked the bartender, grinning at them.

"I'm fine," Rose said, shaking her head, but he filled her glass anyway.

"I'm under orders from those two," he said, pointing out Dom and Molly. "If I don't have everyone absolutely smashed by the end of the night, I don't get a tip."

Rose laughed with him and nodded, lifting the glass to her lips as Lily did the same.

"Cheers," they said, throwing their heads back and swallowing the drinks.

* * *

As the girls stumbled their way into the Burrow, they shushed each other, snorting and giggling the whole way. The only slightly sober one was Vic, who had been allowed to stop drinking whenever she wanted.

"They're going to hear us," Lily said on a rather carrying whisper as Dom broke down into another fit of giggles.

As they glanced around, they saw the deserted kitchen and made their way, tripping all over themselves, to the living room.

"It looks like you lot had more fun than _we_ did," said an amused voice and Rose saw Lysander sitting on the sofa next to Scorp, Gerald and Teddy.

"Shhh, Teddy will hear and then he'll know what Vic's been up to," said Molly on a giggle and Vic turned an incredulous expression her way.

"_Me_?" she asked, jaw dropped. "_You_ were the one who sicced that bloody bloke on me in the first-"

"There was a bloke?" Teddy asked, frowning.

"He all but _threw_ himself on Vic. It was _hilarious_," Dom said, giggling.

At once, Teddy was up.

"V, we promised-"

"I _know_!" She said, pointing at her sister and cousin, accusingly. "They're _lying._ He didn't do anything but sing!"

"Come on, Vic, don't lie to your husband," Molly said and she and Dom dissolved into howls of laughter.

"_V_!" Teddy exclaimed, pulling her off into the kitchen.

Rose, Lily, Roxie and Lucy gaped at Molly and Dom as they fist-bumped each other, obviously more sober than they had been given credit for.

"All in a day's work," Dom said, heading off to sit on Gerald's lap.

"You might want to take care of that one," Scorp said, amused. "He was traumatised."

"Did the big bad ladies try to grope you, then?" Dom asked, grinning at her boyfriend. He nodded, pouting slightly, amused and Dom laughed.

"Let me make it better," she said leaning down to kiss him.

"So what did you two do?" Ly asked, grinning at where Rose and Lily were holding on to each other for support.

"_I_ didn't do anything. _Lily_ groped the bartender," Rose said primly and Lily slapped her arm in retaliation.

"I didn't _grope_ him. I just wanted to see his tattoo!" she said, indignantly.

Rose giggled. Lysander was staring in horror at Lily.

"Where was the tattoo, then?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nowhere that she needed to be _touching_ is all I have to say," Rose said, stumbling over to sit next to Scorp and she watched with amusement as Lysander dragged a drunken Lily for a chat.

"Where was it, then?" Scorp asked, amused, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"On his arm," she said, laughing.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Please review with any comments, feedback or questions!**


	27. Grans, Switches and Weddings

**I'd like to thank DaughterOfMorpheus123, RH96, ErisedFeather, zoldyckgirl404, InSaNeAnNiE, Ravyen49, StarRose2011, sujey, Veronique Ruthven, tiffc10, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books (im sorry, but ur username wasn't staying the way it was!), whatapileofshit10, Jampaqd and weasley-potter-05 for reviewing! :) You guys are AWESOME! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite. **

* * *

Scorp made his way out of the Burrow into the magically cooled tent and sighed in relief. The Burrow was crowded with people and it was already a rather hot day. He tugged on the neckline of the dress robes he was wearing, knowing they were only adding to his discomfort. He sighed as he made his way over to the chairs that were now draped with white orchids, Vic's favourite flower. He took a seat and glanced around the area where the wedding would be happening in a couple of hours.

The immaculate white tent covered the area, keeping it safe from the elements. The chairs had been lined up, two rows separated by a long aisle covered in white cloth, charmed to stay clean. There was a large trellis of the same flower over where Vic and Teddy would be wed. Scorp had watched, slightly awed as Ginny, Fleur and Hermione had made their way outside, conjuring a large number of golden butterflies, that would flutter lazily around the top of the tent for the wedding.

In a flurry of motion, Scorp saw Teddy make his way from the Burrow into the tent, looking around with a harassed expression.

"Gran!" he called, obviously annoyed, "You said it looked like a disaster out here!"

An old, proper looking woman with light soft brown hair that was greying at the temple and a small, mischievous smile on her face made her way outside. She wore dress robes of bright green and moved to rest her hand on Teddy's arm.

"Was that the word I used? Silly me. You know I'm getting older, Teddy dear. I meant _lovely_. It's looking lovely out here."

Scorp watched as Teddy rolled his eyes at his Gran before leaning down to kiss her cheek affectionately. He was already dressed in his black dress robes with a white orchid tucked into the buttonhole.

"What I wanted to get you out here for," she said, softly, and Scorp felt like he was intruding on a very private moment. "Is to tell you that your mother and father would be very proud of you."

Scorp watched as Teddy grinned down at his Gran.

"They would have loved her, you know," she said with a sad smile, reaching up to fix his bright blue hair.

"I know," he said softly.

"You remind me so much of them," she said, holding his face between her hands. "You've taken the best of both of them."

Scorp watched as silent tears flowed down her face and Teddy smiled sadly, leaning down to kiss her cheek again.

"Gran, don't cry. Today's a happy day," he said, but Scorp could hear the sadness creep into his voice.

"Yes, yes. I'm just being an old woman. Now go! Go get ready. You're bride is gorgeous. You don't want to look drab in comparison," she said, pushing him off towards the Burrow. As he gave her one last kiss to the cheek, he hurried away.

Scorp watched her sigh and turn, catching his eye.

"Hello, there," she said, softly. Her eyes narrowed. "You look very familiar," she said, softly.

He stood, smiling at her.

"I had hoped to meet you today. You're Andromeda Black, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened, and she said,

"I haven't been called that for quite some time. My wedded name is Andromeda Tonks."

"Yes, sorry," Scorp said, making his way over to her.

"My grandmother still calls you Andie, though," he said, shrugging and her eyes widened.

"Are you Cissy's grandson, then?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

"Yes. It's lovely to meet you," Scorp said with a smile, taking her hand to kiss it.

"Look at you," she said, grabbing his face in her hands and scanning it.

"You look just like her."

Scorp took a moment to laugh.

"Most everyone says I look like my father and grandfather."

He watched with some trepidation as her eyes darkened with dislike.

"No," she said, sternly. "You look like Cissy. Just like her." There was a smile on her face now and he grinned back at her.

* * *

Rose watched, quietly, from behind the door leading to the wedding tent, as Scorp got up to greet Andromeda.

As she silently listened to the exchange, tears filled her eyes. It was so obvious that Andromeda missed her sister and it was obvious that Scorp wanted to meet his long lost grand-aunt as well.

"You look like Cissy. Just like her." Rose heard Andromeda say and covered her mouth to stop a sob.

"What's wrong?" she heard from behind her and saw Teddy frowning. She gestured out the door and saw him frown at the pair before his expression cleared and he grinned.

"I'd almost forgotten who he was. He's Narcissa's grandson, isn't he?"

Rose could only nod, as the two of them moved to the chairs, sitting together and chatting.

"She's missed her. Ever since she left. She's always told me that the only thing she regretted leaving behind was her sister."

Rose watched as Teddy smiled, sadly, and could do nothing but nod.

* * *

One short hour later, Rose was nervously tugging at her dress, standing next to Al as he pulled at the neckline of his dress robes.

"Why do _I_ have to walk with Lorcan?" Roxie complained, passing by them.

"If you want, I'll switch," Lily called and Roxie eagerly ran to where she was standing.

"_Thank you_!" she said, pulling her into a hug. Lily grinned, shaking her head, but made her way over to Lorcan, tugging on his dandelion hat, affectionately. Lysander stared after her, his mouth hanging open and his brows furrowed.

"You don't mind, do you, Lysander?" Roxie asked, fixing her braids, not really caring, but polite enough to ask.

"No," he said, grumpily, turning forward, irritated.

Now, Rose was standing next to Al, Fred was next to Molly, Hu was standing awkwardly next to Vic's friend Charlotte, another Healer trainee, while Lucy stood next to Louis, Lily stood with Lorcan and Roxie was finished fixing the orchids into her braids next to a slightly pouting Lysander.

"Is everyone ready?" Dom asked, making her way down the line, adjusting dress robes and flowers as she went.

"Yes," was the unanimous response and she nodded. Rose smiled at her. She looked absolutely lovely. Her hair was held back with clips and flowed gracefully down her back with orchids added to the front.

Her dress robes were a light blue, almost matching her eyes, and she had on what appeared to be a light amount of rouge on her cheeks.

"Alright, face forward, you lot!" she said in an amused voice. They turned and Rose took a deep breath.

"Forward march!" Dom called, making them all laugh a bit. Rose grinned as the procession slowly moved forward.

As they entered the tent, all the guests had turned to look at them. Rose felt slightly awkward, but Al squeezed her hand, supportively. She smiled up at him and grinned when she saw Scorp sitting next to Grandma Tonks.

* * *

Scorp watched the procession with a smile on his face. Music was playing from multiple groups of gold and white balloons spread throughout the tent.

For the past hour, he had been chatting with Andromeda Tonks, who insisted he call her "Gran."

He had spent it recalling all he could about his grandmother while she seemed to soak up the information, savouring every word she heard about her beloved younger sister.

He glanced over at her and recalled her teary eyes when he had told her how his grandmother had pulled him aside when she realised he would be attending this wedding.

"Find Andie," she had whispered to him, out of earshot of her husband. "Find her and tell her that a day doesn't go by when I don't miss her."

He wasn't allowed to brood on the memory, however, as he caught a glance of Rose and all thoughts fled his mind. She was beautiful.

Her hair had been piled high on her head, with a few tendrils falling around her face. Little white orchids were stuck in her hair, softening the look. Her pink dress robes, matched by every other female member of the wedding party except Dom, flowed down her frame, making her look more like an adult than he had ever seen.

She was smiling, clutching Al's arm like a lifeline and gliding down the aisle.

When she caught his gaze, her eyes swiftly glancing over at Gran before snagging with his own once more, she sent a small wink his way.

He felt his heart jump in chest, but just grinned back. Her eyes faced forward once more and the group parted down the middle. James took his position behind Teddy, who was staring at the entrance to the Burrow as if he couldn't wait to see his bride. His hair was a bit more on the green side.

"He's nervous," Gran whispered next to him. "That's why his hair's that colour."

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp throughout the tent and Scorp turned to look at where everyone was staring. His eyes widened and he knew his mouth must have been hanging open slightly.

He had always known that Victoire was beautiful, but today was different. She wore a rather simple white dress, her face covered by a light veil. She seemed to be giving out a silvery, luminescent glow. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face but fell, cascading, down her back. She was grinning, obviously ecstatic to be getting married. Bill held her arm and was smiling, a little sadly, down at her.

As they made their way forward, Scorp realised that he glow seemed to be making everyone around her more beautiful. Bill's scars seemed to have disappeared and everyone they passed got much more attractive. Scorp glanced forward to see Teddy staring at her in awe, his hair now a bright pink.

When they had finally made their way down the aisle, she turned to her father, still grinning and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you," he saw her say. Bill nodded, kissing her forehead and moving to sit next to Fleur, who leaned her head on his shoulder, tears already flowing down her face.

Vic turned to Teddy and moved forward to stand next to him.

"I love you," Scorp saw her mouth and Teddy's awed expression changed to a grin. Suddenly, Scorp realised there was a little man with tufty white hair standing in front of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said in a slightly singsong voice, "We are gathered here today to celebrate two faithful souls..."

Scorp let the voice trail off as his gaze shifted from Vic and Teddy, who were staring into each other's eyes, to Rose, who stood a few people behind Vic.

She was smiling, happily, at the couple and he could see a tear slide down her cheek. As she raised her hand to wipe it, she caught his gaze and shook her head, obviously miffed at herself for crying.

He grinned back.

"Do you, Ted Remus take Victoire Gabrielle...?"

He watched as Rose tilted her head at him, smiling questioningly. He hadn't removed his gaze from her.

He shrugged at her, still unable to sift his stare and she rolled her eyes lightly, turning to look at where Vic and Teddy were exchanging rings.

"... then I declare you bonded for life," was all he heard before he finally switched his gaze back to the happy couple and saw the tufty-haired wizard lift his wand above their heads and a shower of silver stars fell over them, spiralling around them. He watched as they laughed before looking at each other. As they leaned forward and their lips met, there was a loud round of applause from around the tent. As Scorp joined in, the sets of gold and white balloons burst all around the tent. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din, joining the fluttering butterflies above.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard, "If you would please stand up!"

They all did and with a wave of his wand, the seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the walls of the tent disappeared, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, displaying the view of the surrounding countryside. Night had since fallen and twinkling fairy lights had replaced the natural lighting.

A pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs then grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully down to earth around it, and a band wearing white dress robes made their way towards the podium.

Scorp grinned as waiters popped up on all sides, bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, firewhiskey and champagne. Others tottering piles of tarts, various French hors d'oeuvres and sandwiches.

Gran turned to him, kissing his cheek and disappeared into the crowd of well wishers that Ted and Vic has vanished behind.

He snagged two glasses of champagne just as an arm grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned around to see Rose, grinning up at him.

"Thank _Merlin_," she said, grabbing one of the glasses.

"And who says that was for you?" he asked, cheekily, his eyes scanning her from head to toe while she drank from the flute.

"Was it for a random bird, then?" she asked, smirking up at him and he nodded.

"How distasteful, coming to a wedding to pick up women," she sniffed, and linked her arm with his own.

"Al and Alice are over here," she said, gesturing to the table where they sat, waving at them.

* * *

"What a lovely wedding," Alice said, still dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

Scorp looked out at the crowd of people separating to make room for Vic and Teddy as they stepped onto the dance floor. Vic had taken off her veil and they couldn't seem to stop looking at each other. Teddy's hair, Scorp noticed, was still bright pink.

As she settled into his arms, Rose murmured,

"Please don't step on her toes, Ted."

"Clumsy?" Scorp asked, smirking.

"Notoriously," Al said, shaking his head, but if he did step on her feet, Vic didn't seem to mind. Her forehead was pressed into the crook of his neck, her eyes closed as they swayed.

"Aren't they lovely?" Rose asked and he saw her smiling at them, wistfully.

"They are," said Alice and she sniffed, wiping her eyes again.

Everyone applauded as the couple finished their first dance. As Bill made his way over to his daughter, Teddy bowed slightly and gave him her hand. Her father pulled her into a little waltz and Scorp watched, smiling, as he lifted her onto his feet. Vic laughed a little and rested her head on his chest, allowing him to dance for both of them.

"Oh," Rose said and Scorp glanced over to see tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Rosie, really," Al said, but he was distracted by a sobbing Alice. He pulled her into his arms, rolling his eyes at Scorp, who smirked.

* * *

Scorp watched everyone dancing now, quite a few songs later, and peeked at Rose out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at her now empty glass of champagne, twirling it in her hands.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, softly. She seemed startled and her gaze jumped to his, looking slightly like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sure," she eventually said, a soft smile replacing the small "O" her mouth had made.

They made their way onto the dance floor and soon were moving in a slow waltz across the dance floor.

"I was right," he said, smiling down at her. She frowned, giving him a confused look. "I knew you'd be a better dancer when you were sober."

"We've danced before? Like this?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes. After the Christmas party at my house," he said, trying to force the blush from his face.

"I don't remember," she said, quietly, frowning and he was beyond relieved.

* * *

Rose fanned herself, laughing as they made their way off of the dance floor. The previously slow, romantic music has soon switched to a more upbeat tune and the whole family had crowded the dance floor.

Chuckling, they made their way out of the tent, arms linked.

Rose reached down, slipping off her shoes and holding them in her hands, letting her toes luxuriate in the feel of the grass as she peered up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night," she said. He looked over at her.

"Yeah," he said, softly. When she glanced at him, he switched his gaze to the sky, as well.

"Where are we going?"

"There," she said, pointing to a tree. He smiled, pulling her off towards it. They settled behind it, facing what seemed to be a meadow, stretching out until the horizon.

"That wedding was... really nice," he said, a small grin on his face.

"It was the nicest one I've ever been to," she said and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you just saying that because you're biased to your cousin?" he asked with a grin and she smacked his arm.

They heard footsteps coming from behind them and froze.

She prayed that it wasn't her father coming to look for them. She lifted her head from his shoulder as the footsteps got closer and was about to get up when instead of the yelling she expected, she heard a moan.

"How much longer?" she heard and recognised Teddy's voice, even if it was slightly huskier than usual.

"In about an hour," Vic said, gasping slightly.

The next few moments were spent in silence other than a couple of moans and Rose and Scorp stared at each other, wide eyed, wondering if they should make a run for it.

"You're finally mine," they heard Teddy say.

Vic laughed a little.

"Yes. Victoire Gabrielle Lupin."

"I like the sound of that."

There was silence for another minute before Teddy groaned.

"I can _finally_ make love to you," they heard him whisper and their faces flamed.

Vic gave a little giggle before Teddy said,

"Come on," and they were gone.

Scorp and Rose sat, staring at each other for a moment before they dissolved into laughter.

* * *

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with feedback, questions or comments! :)**


	28. Coercion, Harkwings and Movies

**I'd like to thank Veronique Ruthven, Words of A Feather, ColteeYT, chellywood, harr7bo, DaughterOfMorpheus123, Rayven49, whatapileofshit10, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books, tiffc10 and Jampaqd for reviewing. You guys are fantastic! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

"Have you ever been to muggle London?" Rose asked the room at large, grinning at the lot of them.

"No," they replied simultaneously.

"Why don't we go?" she asked, excitedly. They were all in the girl's room at the Burrow. Lysander and Lily were currently fighting over an old stuffed toy of hers that he insisted she didn't need any more, Lorcan and Hugo were working on a Potions assignment what was due when they returned to Hogwarts while Al and Scorp were playing "Rummy" on Vic's old bed. She and Alice had just come up with their genius plan and fully intended to see it through.

"I don't know, Rosie," Lily sounded out.

"If you don't want to come, it's fine," Alice said, smiling. "We were actually thinking it might be more for Al and Scorp."

"They're older, after all. They can handle these things easier," Rose said, nodding, knowing she was baiting the trap.

"I know what you're doing, Rose Weasley," Lily said, her eyes narrowed, "And bloody hell, it's working. When do we leave?"

With a quick laugh, Rose and Alice clapped their hands together.

* * *

They had ended up flooing to Diagon Alley and making their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I've never been here at night," Lily said, "It's a tad bit creepy, isn't it?" She gripped Lorcan, who was to her right, a little closer and Lysander scowled.

Scorp glanced around and had to agree with Lily. The usually sparkling windows were dark and eerie. The side-alleys seemed to be filled with shadows and had a bit of a treacherous feel to them. He was jarringly reminded of Knockturn Alley.

"It's fine," Rose said, all but skipping forward. "I've done this lots of times with Vic, Ted, Dom and Molly," she said, waving their worries aside.

"Why was I not invited to these little jaunts?" Al asked, holding Alice close to his side.

"You weren't any fun. Don't you remember? You refused to come with us," she said, cheerfully.

As Rose knocked on a bricks of the wall at the end of the Alley, they waited while the wall transformed into an archway.

Stepping through, they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Before they stepped through the door, Alice said,

"My parents think that your parents know about this trip, so shut your yaps about anything other than that, alright?"

They nodded, amused.

"Mum! Dad!" she called.

Neville and Hannah Longbottom turned, grinning at their daughter from behind the bar.

"Well if it isn't our little Alice-pie. Have you come to see you ailing mum, then?" Hannah asked, merrily.

"You're far from ailing," Alice said, rolling her eyes but made her way over to kiss and hug them both.

"Goodnight Professor Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom," Scorp said, nodding at them. Neville grinned back at him.

"I'm Neville to this lot when I'm not in school. You might as well join in, I suppose. So, are you all off to do mischief in the muggle world?" he asked and the group nodded, enthusiastically.

"We might even get arrested," Rose said, grinning as she took a seat at the bar.

"Are you going to protect them, then? I'm counting on you," Hannah said, winking at Rose.

"Have you met them? They're on their own. Except Alice," she said, pulling her into a hug.

Neville and Hannah laughed. Neville was cleaning glasses, his wand moving quickly, while Alice poured drinks to a group of rowdy young men.

"Now, off with you. The quicker you get there, the quicker you get back. Alice, love, don't forget to bring back a present for your father. You know how he gets," Hannah said, rolling her eyes. Neville turned to grin at her and she sent a wink his way.

Alice got up, making a little gagging noise, before they left, waving on their way out.

"Where to, first?" Alice asked, linking her arm with Rose's, excited.

"The cinema, definitely," she said, eager to see everyone's reactions. The first time she had gone, she had been entranced.

They had exited the pub now and passed by the record shop it was next to. They were now on Charing Cross Road.

Al hugged Alice around the waist and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"... unless we're attacked by Harkwings. Then, we'd just be digested." she heard Lorcan telling an attentive Lily.

"What do _they_ look like?" she asked, obviously fascinated. As Lorcan started on his description, Rose saw Lysander roll his eyes.

"They're just a bunch of giant butterflies with fangs," he said, annoyed.

"Was I speaking to you?" Lily asked, offended for Lorcan. "What were you saying, Lorc?"

Lysander huffed, moving to walk with Rose and Scorp instead.

"He's a nutter and she's just eating that rubbish up," he muttered, angrily. Rose reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"She's always been interested in strange things. You know that," she said, confused.

Lysander sighed, shrugging.

"She's never interested when _I_ tell her about things. She always wants to hear it from _Lorc_," he did a rather good imitation of Lily giggling Lorcan's nickname, making Rose and Scorp laugh as they walked down the street.

Rose noticed Scorp's gaze swivelling from side to side but knew that Lysander needed her attention more at the moment.

"She knows that you're not actually _fascinated_ in it. You're just telling her. Lorcan is interested in the creatures as well."

"I could be interested, for all that she cares," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No you're not and she knows it too," Rose said. He sighed, silently agreeing.

* * *

Scorp couldn't believe his eyes. Everywhere he looked he saw muggles. They covered the streets, the benches, were in the vehicles on the road and they were selling their wares everywhere he turned. Little gadgets and gizmos were displayed in the windows. Large screens showing yet_ more_ muggles were playing inside one store that sold something called "electronics."

He was grinning around him when he felt an arm slip around his waist and tug him around. He narrowly passed by a woman, who sent a slightly angry look his way.

"Watch where you're going," Rose said, shaking her head at him. She didn't bother to remove her arm from around his waist, obviously thinking he would maim himself. He sorely wanted to return the favour, but knew it might seem inappropriate.

"Are you seeing all of this?" he asked, excitedly. She nodded, grinning.

"I am."

His eyes snagged on a shop filled with pictures that weren't moving.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, turning to stare at them. "Are they frozen like that?"

She chuckled a little.

"Muggle photos don't move," she said and he nodded, distracted now by a sweet shop but with nothing he had ever seen before. Everything seemed all new to him.

"Don't stare," she murmured near his ear and he glanced down at her quickly, a little shiver running through him as he felt her breath on his neck.

"Why?" he asked as he saw her looking around them. The muggles seemed to have taken to staring at him, brows furrowed.

He was glad, for the first time, that even if it was one thing his grandfather had taught him, it was how to earn respect. He stared right back at them, his eyebrows quirked slightly, a steely look in his eye, and they flushed, going back to what they were doing, chastened.

Rose had been staring up at him.

"It's always strange when you do that."

At once, his facade dropped. He grinned down at her.

"Do what?" She shook her head, but she wasn't smiling. She dropped her arm from around his waist and he felt slightly bereft.

"Here we are," she said, gesturing to a large building with signs that glowed brightly outside of it.

"What shall we take them to see, then, Alice?" Rose asked, cheerfully.

"Well, we _do_ have children amongst us," she said, grinning, looking at Lil, Hu, Ly and Lorc. While they scowled, Lily and Alice went ahead, already pulling out the muggle money they had had converted at Gringotts for just such an adventure.

Scorp was still glancing around, awed by the seemingly endless motion happening around him.

"I remember dad taking us to see a movie when we were younger. Do you, Al?"

"Yeah. Bloody brilliant," Al said, grinning, his hands in his pockets.

"We look at the telly sometimes when we visit Grandma and Grandpa Granger," Hugo was saying, "But I've never been to see anything in the cinema. Rose says it's wicked fun."

"We've never even seen a felly," Lysander said.

"Telly," Lorcan corrected him, glancing up at the sky, "Do you think we'll be attacked by Harkwings?"

"Of course not, Lorc," Lily giggled, taking his arm in case he really _was_ worried. Scorp watched Lysander face the other way.

"Alright, so we have to be seated in fifteen minutes," Rose said, making her way over to them.

"Let's go inside," Alice said, grabbing Al's hand and tugging him along.

* * *

Rose smiled up at Scorp as she led the rest of the group through the front doors of the cinema. She watched, with much amusement, as Scorp's head twisted left and right, trying to see as much as he could. As they made their way to the concession stand, Rose asked,

"Alright, so what does everyone want?"

At once, noses were pressed against the glass counters, bemusing the cashiers.

"I want that!" Lily squealed, pointing at a package of Red Vines.

"They look like liquorice wan-"

"They _are_ liquorice, yes," Rose said, interrupting her before she said 'wands.'

"I want one as well!" Lysander said, grinning at the package.

"I want one of the Mars bars!" called Hugo, very familiar with muggle candy, having been introduced to it by his very lenient Grandfather Granger.

"Can I have the popcorn?" asked Lorcan and Rose gave him a slightly shocked look before pointed to the sign advertising the salty treat, saying, "Are they related to Tibblesnaps?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head.

"I'd like one of those," Scorp said, eyes wide as he looked at the hot dog machine in awe. She giggled a little before nodding and making her way towards the cashier.

After everyone had collected their treats and drinks, Rose shuffled them towards the screen their movie was playing on.

She was glad to see that almost no one else had chosen to see that particular movie and they were able to find seats for their group easily. Al had gone in first, followed by Alice. After they had entered, Hugo, Lysander and Lily, dragging Lorcan along, made their way in. Rose followed, allowing Scorp to take the seat next to the aisle.

"What do we do now?" asked Lysander, a bit excited.

"We wait," Lily said, giggling as he made a disappointed noise.

"They aren't waiting, are they?" Hugo said, edging away from where Al and Alice were snogging.

"I heard from Molly that that's what most blokes take girls to the cinema for," Rose said, laughing.

"To snog?" Lysander asked, grinning.

Rose nodded just as the screen started playing some adverts before the movie began. Rose glanced over at Scorp and watched as awe filled his face. Grinning, she sat back, watching Scorp, ready to enjoy the show.

* * *

There were muggles. Lots and lots of muggles. And they were somehow _in_ the screen, acting out some kind of play that made absolutely no sense.

How was it possible for _muggles_ to fly? Without a broom even? And what in the bloody hell were those little metal things that they wielded like wands, killing people but with a lot more blood and a lot less green light?

Utterly confused, he leaned down to ask Rose a question only to see her already looking at him, grinning.

"What?" he asked quietly, his gaze flicking between her and the screen.

"I just think it's interesting to see your reaction," she said with a little giggle, earning a "Shh!" from the others, utterly entranced by the movie.

He was distracted now, though, and looked down at her.

"More interesting than that?" he asked, gesturing to the screen. She rolled her eyes.

"I can see it again anytime. I only get to watch _you_ see it, once."

Bemused, he was startled by an explosion on the screen. Looking back up, it was to see the flying bloke snatch the blonde muggle bird, who was utterly _useless_ for anything other than her attractiveness, out of a burning building.

"Blimey," he said, quietly.

* * *

As they left the cinema, Rose had to say that she had had an utterly fantastic time. Watching Scorp watch the movie had been more entertaining than the film itself, she was sure.

"Did you see when he picked up that giant car?"

"It's called a truck," Alice said.

"And when he blew that bloke's head off with the metal wan-"

"Gun," interrupted Rose.

"I don't see how that girl could have been so useless," Lily said, frowning. "She didn't do _anything_ other than get herself trapped for the entire thing!"

"That's because birds _are_ useless, Lil," Lysander said, grinning, bumping fists with Hugo.

"Maybe she had been attacked by Guntlebirds? They don't usually attack, but when they do, they can paralyse you," Lorcan said, making Lily giggle and hug him for his support of her gender.

"I don't understand why they're always _blonde_. They give us such a bad name," Alice said, shaking her head as Al laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"I think it would be nice if they introduced some more red heads," Rose said, winking at her.

"So they'd make your lot useless too? Better leave it to us, then. We handle the pressure better," Alice said, with a smirk.

They were currently heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Al and Alice were chatting and laughing about the movie, quietly, while Lysander and Hugo were pretending to kill each other with guns, circling Lorcan and Lily who were having a debate on which parts of the movie had been real to muggle culture. Rose shook her head and looked over at Scorp who was looking around him once more.

She linked her arm with his, drawing his attention.

"Did you have a good time, then?" she asked, grinning.

"It was _brilliant_, Rosie. Thanks for taking me."

"My pleasure," she said, laughing.

* * *

"Okay, so we need to go through the back," Rose whispered as they snuck their way around the house.

Whispering and trying to be quiet, they made their way to the back door. Rose went first, opening it slightly before gesturing at them all to get back.

"Rosie?" they heard and their eyes widened. Grandma Weasley was awake.

"Hi Gran," they heard her say.

"Where were you at this hour?"

"I went for a walk. I feel like I have a bit of pent up energy left in me."

They heard Grandma Weasley laugh and relief flooded through them.

"Would you like some chamomile tea then, love?"

"No thanks, Gran. I figure I've walked off enough that I can sleep now."

"Good, good. Sweet dreams, dear."

"Good night, Gran!"

After a few moments, Rose stuck her head out and gestured for them to enter.

Quickly and a lot quieter than Al would have thought possible, they snuck up the stairs.

"Thank Merlin," Rose said, relief clear on her face, leaning on the door, when they were all safely ensconced in the girl's room.

"That was an adventure," Ly said, jumping onto Lily's bed.

"I almost wet myself when I heard Gran," Hugo said, laughing as he sat on Dom's bed.

"Thank you, Rose," Lorcan said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome, Lorc," she said grinning. This was followed with a unanimous agreement of Lorc's statement that had her laughing.

"Well I feel loved," she said, moving to throw herself on her bed.

"I'm knackered, though, so you lot get out unless you want to see me change," she said and Al shook his head as Ly folded his hands behind his head. Hugo smacked him across his head before Al could, however, and all the blokes shuffled out.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, feedback and questions! :)**


	29. Noises, Cookies and Competition

**I'd like to thank altogirl156, Words of A Feather, chellywood, potterphilsosepher, Guest, Rayven49, and ErisedFeather for reviewing! :) You guys are awesome! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

Scorp was trying to fall asleep, opening one eye and then the other to look at the ceiling.

He listened to Lysander and Lorcan snoring and he wondered where Al had gotten to. Hugo was the only quiet one in the room and as he glanced over, Scorp was very much reminded of how Rose slept, hand tucked under her cheek.

He smiled slightly and turned back to the ceiling, squeezing his eyes together, thinking that thoughts of her might not exactly _help_ him fall asleep.

There was a light creak as the door opened and Scorp glanced over, grinning, waiting for Al to enter.

That wasn't what happened, however. A decidedly feminine shadow entered and Scorp frowned. As the shadow made its way closer to his bed, his eyebrow quirked until he recognised Rose. She seemed to be holding in laughter and he smirked, wondering what the joke was.

"Scorp," she said, quietly.

"I'm awake," he said, grinning as she made her way closer. Now that he could see her better, however, it did nothing to help his concentration.

She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of purple shorts that displayed more skin than it hid.

"Come on," she said on a giggle, holding her hand out to him. Keeping his gaze decidedly _above _her neck, he smiled, letting her lead him out of the room. As he was leaving, he allowed his gaze to slide downwards for only a moment before it snapped right back up to the back of her head. The thin t-shirt and cotton pants he was wearing did absolutely _nothing_ for concealment.

Very suddenly, she stopped, turning, covering her mouth as she tried to smother her laugh.

"Can you hear?" she whispered, letting her head fall against his chest, still laughing. Confused, he frowned, listening for a moment before his eyes widened.

His gaze shot to the door they were next to. He heard a giggle that was decidedly female but not Rose, followed by a rather masculine murmur and a moan.

"Is that..." he trailed off as Rose nodded, enthusiastically, obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

As they heard a gasp and another masculine groan, he couldn't contain his own laugh and dragged her down the corridor so they could howl with laughter without being discovered.

* * *

The next day over breakfast, Scorp and Rose were grinning at Al and Alice. The couple glanced at each other, shrugging before turning back to them.

"Something wrong?" Al asked, frowning.

"Of course not," Rose said, shaking her head. So far, Lysander, Lorcan, Lily and Hugo didn't suspect a thing, shovelling down their breakfast so they could go explore the field for a game of "toss the gnome."

Rose and Scorp kept their mirth to themselves until they had all left.

"So did you both sleep well?" Rose asked, smiling innocently.

"Yes," Al said, frowning, glancing at Alice, whose eyes were wide open.

"Rose _Weasley_," she said, scandalised and Rose started laughing, unable to control herself anymore.

"I told you that in _confidence_!" Alice said.

"Oh, don't get your knickers twisted, Alice. You didn't tell me until this morning. We knew since last night," Rose said, grinning.

"You _what_?" Alice said, her eyes wide. Al was glancing between the two, his face red. When he looked over at Scorp, he saw him smirking at him.

"How did you know?" Alice whispered, glancing around quickly, even though they were the only ones in the house. All their parents were at work while Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had gone to meet Andromeda for tea.

"We may have heard you both," Scorp said, chuckling.

"You _heard_?" Al asked while Alice gasped.

"Mate, I'm just saying, but you really _should_ use a Silencing Charm" Scorp added, guffawing now.

As Rose and Scorp dissolved into laughter, Al and Alice blushed furiously.

"That is _such_ an invasion of privacy!" Alice insisted, irritated.

"Oh come on, Alice, I didn't mean to hear. I swear. I was on my way to the loo," Rose said, consolingly.

"How did _he_ hear, then?" Al asked, confused, jabbing his thumb towards Scorp who was still laughing.

"Oh," Rose said, biting her bottom lip for a moment before she said, "I didn't know what I was hearing at first. I thought it might be an animal or something. So I got Scorp to get rid of it."

With a nod, she grinned.

"I sound like an _animal_?" Alice wailed and Rose and Scorp dissolved into laughter again.

* * *

"You know we weren't _shagging_, Rosie," Alice whispered later when they were alone.

"I _know_," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"What does Scorpius think then? He must think I'm some kind of slag. Do you think he'd tell anyone?" she asked, panicked.

"Calm _down_, Alice. He's not like that," she said, shaking her head at her.

"I'm so embarrassed," Alice said, burying her face in her hands.

Rose frowned, making her way over to hug her.

"It's alright. You love each other, it's okay," she said, comfortingly.

"Still-"

"Still nothing, Alice. You didn't do anything _wrong_. You said it yourself. You weren't shagging."

As Rose nodded, seeming to perk up a bit, an image of Al and Alice doing _other_ things flashed through her mind. She almost gagged.

* * *

"I don't quite understand why we have to entertain a bunch of idiot _blokes_," Lily said, pouting slightly.

They had relocated to Rose's house and Hugo had invited over the other blokes from his dorm. He and Lysander were having a rather good time while Lily, Rose and Lorcan were making cookies the muggle way in the kitchen.

Al, Alice and Scorp were off playing Gobstones. Alice, a master Gobstones player, was trying to teach them a few tricks.

"Well mum told me I had to be a good hostess," Rose said, shaking her head. "You two can go do something fun if you want."

"This is fun," Lorcan said, stirring the dough in a bowl. Lily smiled over at him.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" she asked Rose who smiled at her. Lorcan really was one of the nicest boys she had ever met. Especially at _his_ age.

"If we add a bit of crushed porcupine quills to this, what do you think would happen?" he asked, curiously and he and Lily went off on a discussion of the different potion ingredients they could add to the mixture before it became deadly.

Rolling her eyes, Rose watched as one of Hugo's friends glanced around the corner from the living room. He had a mess of blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a dust of freckles smattered across his face.

"Hi," she said, grinning. He seemed to be startled she had noticed him and made his way out from behind the wall.

"Hullo," he said, slightly nervous as he entered the room, scratching the back of his neck.

"Waiting for the cookies?" she asked, smiling and he flushed.

"No! I was wondering... if you needed help? My dad's a chef, and-"

"Muggle-born?" she asked with a little wink and his face got redder.

"Yeah," he said.

"Come on, then. Wash up first."

* * *

The first thing Scorp noticed when he was making his way into the kitchen, other than the heavenly smell, was how the little blonde boy was staring at Rose in adoration.

"Do you want to take them out?" she asked and Scorp watched as his chest puffed up a little, making his way over to the oven.

"Hey," she said, seeing him. "Are you lot finished, then?"

"Yeah," he said, slightly irritated. Couldn't she see the effect she was having on the little boy?

As she cooed over the consistency of the cookies that he had obviously had a major role in, he thought maybe she really didn't.

"M-my dad taught me this recipe," he said, his face scarlet.

"Thank goodness. It's much better than mine," she was saying, grinning over at the boy. He looked as though he might faint at the attention, but he held strong.

"I have loads more," he said, glancing at her shyly, "Maybe I could show you sometime?"

"Whenever you want," she said, turning to wash the dishes.

"A-alright!" the boy squeaked, grinning as he made his way out of the kitchen towards the living room, waving at her the whole way.

"He fancies you," Scorp said shortly.

"What?" she asked, turning to frown at him. Lily and Lorcan, who had been nibbling on cookies at the table, watched them with interest.

"The boy. The one who left. He fancies you."

Rose gave a little scoff.

"He does _not_. He's my little brother's friend," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth," Scorp said, a little irritated. He almost smacked himself. Was he jealous of a boy two years younger than him?

"And I'm telling _you_," she said, turning to give him an annoyed look, "You're wrong."

"I was a thriteen year old boy myself, you know," he snapped. "I'm just telling you what I saw so that you don't lead him on."

Rose looked a little hurt at that and he instantly regretted his sharp tone.

"I am _not_ leading him on," she said, jaw dropped.

Scorp shrugged, unwilling to let the argument go further.

"He really _does_ fancy you, Rosie," Lily said quietly. Rose's gaze snapped to hers and she flinched a little. "He's always talking about you in class."

Rose's eyes widened.

"I-i didn't know."

"Yeah, well you're not exactly the most _observant_ person anyone knows," quipped Scorp, leaving.

* * *

What the _bloody hell_ was wrong with Scorpius? Ever since that morning, after he had been _extraordinarily_ rude, he had been annoyed. Wasn't _she_ the one who was supposed to be annoyed? He had all but called her an imperceptive twit after all.

"What is your _problem_?" she asked him, dragging him aside after they had dinner.

"Nothing," he said, shrugging, but she knew him better than that and could see the irritation in his eyes.

"I won't know why you're angry unless you _tell me_."

He glared at her, his eyes narrowed, before all the anger seemed to seep out of him. He sighed, pressing his fingers to his eyes.

"My problem, not yours," he said, sending a little smile her way.

"Scorp," she called as he walked away but he lifted his hand in a little wave.

She stared after him, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

"Would you look at _this_?" Lily asked, pointing out an illustration in the latest edition of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" that Lorcan's great-grandfather had sent to him.

Lorcan nodded, more excited than Rose had ever seen him.

"They're supposed to be extremely rare," he said, leaning over the page to find the extent of its rarity.

"Do you think we'll study them?" Lily asked, eyes wide as she gripped the front of Lorcan's shirt.

"Of course," he said and they went back to reading, their heads together.

Rose glanced over at where Lysander was sitting, tossing a Quaffle into the air, ignoring his friends who were playing Exploding Snap.

"They decided they want to do the same classes in Third Year," he said with a scowl as Rose approached him.

"And you're not?"

"Not all of them," he said and Rose frowned at him.

"Ly, you need to know that Lily doesn't fancy him."

He glanced up at Rose, surprised for a moment before he said,

"Of course she does. They have so much in common. Ever since last year, they're inseparable."

He glared at them for a moment before glancing at Rose, a guilty expression on his face.

"I-" he started but bit his lip, unsure if to continue.

"What is it?" Rose asked, frowning, taking a seat next to him.

Lysander straightened and his face was filled with guilt.

"I told him he wasn't invited," he murmured and Rose's eyes widened with shock. "I know it was terrible, Rosie, but I wanted to spend some time alone with Lil. We haven't spent any real time together all Summer."

Much more sympathetic now, Rose nodded, still slightly shocked he would do that to his twin.

"When I was about to leave, Lily sent him an owl telling him to make sure he packed clothes for them to go exploring."

His eyes were sad now and Rose knew she didn't need to berate him.

"She was so excited to see him," he said, looking at his trainers. "She didn't even write to me _once_ all Summer. With him, they exchange letters every day."

Rose sighed, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. He glanced up at her and said,

"What am I doing wrong?"

He looked so lost that Rose had no idea what to tell him. She had come to realise after her little confrontation with Scorpius that she was _far_ from the love guru she had thought she was.

"Maybe you should ask her to go for a walk?" she suggested and he sighed.

"I already did. She invited Lorc," he said rolling his eyes.

"Then ask her to talk."

"She's always busy," he said, letting his head fall back against the sofa.

"I'm sure she'd make time for you, Ly," Rose said, smiling.

"No, she's make time for _Lorcan_. Not for me. Not anymore."

As his eyes darkened with annoyance, his glare turning to his twin, she didn't know what else to say.

* * *

"Lily, listen," she said as she entered the room she was sharing with Lily and Alice.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, turning to grin down at her outfit. She wore a pair of muggle jeans and a purple "Weird Sisters" t-shirt. "Do you like it? I picked it out to go exploring with Lorcan."

"About that," she said and made her way over to hold her hands. "Why don't you invite Lysander?"

"He won't come," she said, pouting. "No matter how much I beg him. So I've stopped asking," she added with a shrug.

"I think he'd like to be included," she said, smiling at her cousin.

"No, he acts like he does. He's always pretending to be interested in the things I am, but then he ends up insulting it and me. Then, in front of his friends, he's always saying stupid things," she said, frowning.

Rose sighed. Lysander, with his big mouth and bold ways may have botched his chances up a bit.

"He just misses you, Lil," she said, softly.

Lily frowned at her.

"What do you mean? We spend time together."

"With Lorcan," she said, kindly.

"Yes, well, he's my best mate and-"

"Not long ago, _Lysander_ had been your best mate."

Brows furrowed, Lily paused to contemplate that.

"Oh, I've been such a shit friend," Lily said, burying her face in her hands and she looked so upset, Rose didn't bother correcting her language.

"Why don't you spend the day with Lysander and make it up to him?" she suggested, smiling.

"But, I promised Lorcan-" she started and Rose interrupted,

"Lorcan will _more_ than understand. Haven't you always told me what a nice bloke he is?"

"Yes," Lily said, nodding decidedly before getting up and making her way out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments or questions!**


	30. Matchmaking, Prefects and Hats

**First off, I'd like to thank Rayven49 for my new fb status, "Rose has GOT to stop making people fall in love with her!" (No one knows what I mean, but still... It makes me giggle)**

**I'd also like to thank potterphilsosepher, Rayven49, weasley-potter-05, Veronique Ruthven, Guest, ErisedFeather, Words of A Feather, tiffc10, DaughterOfMorpheus123, I love thestrals, Jampaqd and chellywood for reviewing. You guys are awesome! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

"Oh, look at them," Rose said to herself, grinning as she watched Lily and Lysander walk slowly down the well-trodden path leading to the Burrow's garden.

"Look at who?" asked a voice behind her and Rose spun around to find Lorcan standing there.

"N-no one," she said, smiling, hoping she was blocking his view.

As his eyes glanced behind her before narrowing, however, she knew she hadn't been.

She watched, wordlessly, as a rather contemplative expression overtook his face and he turned to leave.

"Bugger," Rose sighed, raising her eyes to the ceiling.

* * *

The last two weeks of Summer were spent, thankfully, at Alice's where Rose wouldn't have to deal with anymore teenage love drama.

Glancing over as Al and Alice snuggled together on the sofa she rolled her eyes. At least there wasn't any _drama_ there. Just lots of snogging.

"It's just _strange_ being in a Professor's house, even if it _is _the Leaky Cauldron," Scorp said, grinning.

Since Hannah had bought the pub, she and her family had moved into the owner's living quarters above it. The rooms were rather large and spacious and she had decorated them so nicely, that it felt just like a house.

"It may be for _you_," Rose said, grinning, "But I've stayed over here many times before."

Scorp made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out in return.

"So I heard," he said, grinning, resting his head on the back of the sofa," that you were playing match maker with Lily and Lysander."

Rose flushed scarlet.

"I was _not_. He was telling me that he felt left out, so I _suggested_ that Lily pay him a bit more attention. No matchmaking intended."

"Don't lie, Rose. I know you too well," he said, grinning, turning his head on the back of the sofa to face her. "So you don't think Lily and Lorcan can be a good match, then?"

Rose's nose wrinkled despite herself.

"I didn't say _that_."

"But your facial expression implied it. Go on," he said, turning his whole body towards her now, "Entertain me with your logic."

Rose rolled her eyes, but settled more comfortably on the sofa.

"He's too sweet," she said, simply. Scorp smirked at her.

"Isn't that what most birds look for in a bloke?"

"Not Lily," she said, shaking her head, knowing her cousin well. "She needs fire. Her eyes don't light up with Lorcan the way they do with Lysander."

"And that's enough justification to break little Lorcan's heart, then?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"No, of course not," she said, offended. "There's not supposed to be heartbreaking involved!"

"I think she should go out with Lorcan," Scorp said, shrugging.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"The poor little bugger won't get anyone else to put up with him. Have you _met_ him?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"He's a very nice boy. I'm sure he'll find someone eventually."

Scorp snorted at that, making Rose narrow her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that's just the logic you're using to ease your own guilt for losing him the only girl who could ever love him," Scorp said with a shrug.

Rose bit her lip, wondering if he was right.

* * *

"I'm going to win this hand," Al said, grinning as he glanced at his cards.

They had spent the day playing Rummy, getting rather addicted to the game, cancelling their previous plans to go exploring in Diagon Alley.

"I don't think so," Rose said, her eyes narrowing with a competitive glint.

Suddenly, there was a loud rap on the window, making them glance up, shocked. They saw a large tawny bird waiting to be let in. Alice got up and opened the window, but rather than one, four owls flew through.

"How does McGonagall _know_?" Al asked, shaking his head as he unwrapped his letter from the owl that landed next to him.

The others shrugged, doing the same.

There were a few silent moments while everyone opened their own letters, followed by a couple of gasps and a laugh.

Al glanced up, confused, but saw his girlfriend and his two best mates each holding up a shiny, silver badge with a "P" on it.

He grinned.

"The lot of you then? That's _brilliant_!" he said, excited for them. His girlfriend leaned over to give him a rather nice snog before pulling away, yelling,

"Mum! Dad!" as she ran off.

"Congratulations, you two!" Al said, getting up to hug his cousin while he slapped Scorp across his back. They grinned at him and then each other, ecstatic.

* * *

As usual, before returning to Hogwarts, they needed to attend the farewell party at the Burrow.

"Why aren't we allowed to have firewhiskey, again?" Scorp asked, swishing the butterbeer in his cup.

Al grunted his agreement from where he sat next to him.

"You've both become quite accomplished alcoholics," Rose said, grinning.

"Our tastes have just become more refined, Rosie," Al said, rolling his eyes.

Rose laughed, shaking her head at the pair.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cousin," Vic said from the doorway of the kitchen. Rose glanced up and saw her being held back by Teddy's arm around her waist, his head twisted behind him, obviously chatting.

Vic rolled her eyes so Rose made her way over to hug her.

"How have you _been_?" Rose asked, having only exchanged a few letters with her since her wedding.

"Brilliant," she said, grinning, linking her hand with Teddy's where it was around her.

Rose grinned at her, giving her a small wink and Vic's face flushed with colour.

"Not like _that_, you little pervert," she said, laughing.

"Really? He's a bad shag, then?" she asked loud enough for Teddy to hear and she watched with amusement as his head whipped around.

Even before Vic could reply, he said,

"That's not what she was saying just before we got here," kissing her neck and Rose had never seen her face redder.

"_Teddy_!" she said, sternly and he chuckled.

"I think Rose is old enough to know a little bit about what we're talking about," he said, grinning. "Fifteen now, right?" he asked, grinning mischievously, and Rose nodded, her face scarlet.

"_Teddy_!" Vic repeated, hitting his arm that was still wrapped around her.

"Come on, Rosie," she said, pulling her cousin to the side. Teddy dragged her back for a quick snog before releasing her, making her stumble slightly. He grinned at her and made his way over to sit with Al and Scorp. Shortly afterwards, James and Fred joined them.

"Ignore him," Vic said, rolling her eyes.

"I meant to ask! How was Hungary?" Rose asked, grinning.

"I'm sure it would have been lovely," Vic said, her face scarlet, "But we didn't leave the hotel room."

"Is it brilliant, then?" Rose asked, excitedly, and Vic seemed a little taken aback.

"What, marriage?"

"No, Vic, bloody hell! Shagging!"

"_Rose_!"

"Come on, Vic, don't be a prude! There's no one else I can talk about this with!"

"Still," Vic said, stiffly, before sighing at Rose's pleading face. "Brilliant doesn't _begin_ to describe it."

Rose giggled and Vic glanced over to where Teddy was regaling his crowd with the events of his last mission.

"It was awkward at first, of course, and it bloody _hurt_," she said, blushing, "We were both virgins, after all. But Teddy found his way about rather quickly."

"Is he a good shag, then?" Rose asked, mischievously, and Vic sent a little glare her way before it transformed to a grin.

"Fabulous shag, actually. I can't keep my hands off him." Her face was flaming by this time. "It's no hardship since he seems to be the same, though."

Rose's eyes were twinkling.

"Is it romantic?"

Vic smiled down at her hands.

"Sometimes," she said, grinning.

"Only sometimes?" Rose asked, severely disappointed. Vic laughed at that.

"That's not a bad thing, Rosie. It may not seem like that now, but sometimes you just don't need romantic. You need... passion. And he's _very_ good at that part," Vic added, squirming a bit in her seat.

"So, he's _not_ romantic, then?" Rose asked, frowning. The same Teddy who sent Vic an orchid every day during the year she had been in Hogwarts and they had been apart? The same Teddy who had snuck into Hogwarts whenever he could just to _see_ her even if it had been for two minutes?

"Oh, he _is_. He's terribly romantic. Doesn't like anyone to know of course," she said, rolling her eyes, "It might ruin the whole big, bad Auror reputation he has, but he _is_."

Rose watched as Vic's eyes softened and her smile went dreamy.

"He spends every moment he can telling me I'm beautiful and he's the luckiest man in the world to have me. He leaves flowers in my hair if he has to go to work before me. He sends little notes just to tell me he loves me during the day. He surprises me and cooks when I get home late. He's a terrible cook, of course, but I eat it anyway. If he was _more_ romantic, I don't know _what_ I'd do," she said on a little laugh.

"It sounds _wonderful_," Rose said, her own little dreamy smile spreading across her face.

"It is," Vic said.

"So he's just _perfect_?" Rose asked, settling her chin on her folded arms to hear more.

Vic gave her a startled look.

"Heaven's no. He's _far_ from perfect. He's so jealous, I can kill him sometimes. He'll grab me and snog me in the middle of St. Mungo's just so he can _mark his territory_ to all the male orderlies and Healers. We fight _all the time_, because he can't keep his clothes _off_ the floor and when he _does_ cook, he leaves all the dishes in the sink. He never puts the toilet seat down and he's _always_ messing up my hair before I have to go to work."

Rose was taken aback.

"So it's been _terrible_?"

Vic laughed now.

"No, it's been wonderful, Rosie. If we didn't fight, there'd be no real passion. You need a bit of spark in a relationship, I think. Plus, I love his little quirks. It's what makes Teddy, _Teddy. _Anyway, neither of us are perfect on our own. But _together_," she said, smiling over at her husband, who chose that moment to look over and wink at her, "I think we are."

Rose sighed dreamily again.

* * *

Scorp watched with amusement as Rose sat, chatting with Vic, her eyes going longing and pensive. Obviously, they were doing what birds did best and gossiping about men.

"Ly, don't you want to be an Auror?" Hugo said, calling his attention to Teddy's riveting story.

Scorp watched as Lysander pulled his gaze from somewhere in the next room back to the conversation.

"Yeah. What classes do you need, Ted?" he asked, frowning, obviously upset.

Scorp excused himself to get up and make his way to the next room, extremely curious.

He watched, sipping his drink, as Lily tugged at Lorcan's dandelion hat, which was now perched on her own head. Lorcan was smiling indulgently at her. As she leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, Scorp glanced back into the kitchen and when he saw Lysander's gaze widen and fill with fury, he felt a pang of pity for the boy.

Unrequited love was a bitch.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Rose squealed, hugging Dominique tightly. "How was Egypt? Tell me everything!"

Dom laughed as she took a seat. She was far more tan than she had ever been, the normal colour of her skin being a pale, milky white. She was more olive toned now and Rose had to admit it looked rather good on her.

"It's incredible. The people are _wonderful_ and the place itself is _gorgeous_. Not to mention the food. I don't think you've tasted anything until you've tasted shakshouka from a real Egyptian kitchen."

Rose nodded, intrigued.

"Have you been to any-"

She was interrupted as Dom was grabbed into another hug followed swiftly by a rather passionate snog. Rose flushed, looking anywhere but at the couple in front of her.

"I've missed you," she heard Gerald say and didn't hear a response, their lips obviously otherwise occupied.

"I only got back to England this evening," she said a little breathlessly and Rose couldn't help but glance up in time to see Gerald nod and crush his mouth to hers again.

"Will you two get a _room_?" Hugo called and Dom grinned.

"Don't mind if we do," she said and sent an apologetic look Rose's way. She waved her away, grinning after them.

"Off for a quick shag, then?" Scorp asked, taking the seat Dom had just occupied.

"Probably," Rose said on a laugh. "She's only here for one day, after all."

"One day?" Scorp asked, frowning. "Poor sod."

Rose laughed, shaking her head at him as she noticed Hugo having a serious talk with Lysander. He seemed genuinely upset. Confused, Rose glanced around until she spotted Lily, sporting Lorcan's hat, laughing at something Teddy had said. Lorcan was next to her, talking to Vic, his hair seeming much shorter.

"He looks just like him now, doesn't he?" Scorp asked, quietly, and she turned to see him looking at Lorcan as well.

"Yeah," Rose said, frowning. The only way to tell the two apart now is by their behaviour.

Rose sighed,

"I wonder why he-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Al asked, making his way over, shaking his head.

"What?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Lorcan _knows_ that she likes Lysander more. Maybe he figures if he can _look_ more like him..." Al trailed off and shrugged.

Rose shook her head, knowing Lorcan's mind wasn't convoluted enough to even _begin_ to weave that rather sticky web. As Lorcan quickly glanced over at Lysander though, before turning back to Lily and adjusting the hat slightly on her head, she began to wonder.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments and questions! :D**


	31. Prefects, Tension and Clotted Cream

**I'd like to thank zoldyckgirl404, DaughterOfMorpheus123, tiffc10, weasley-potter-05, whatapileofshit10, Veronique Ruthven, Guest, Words of A Feather, Guest (yeah, I do. :D), blaiseredfern, ErisedFeather, Jampaqd, TessHardingfan and ColteeYT for reviewing! :) You guys are GREAT! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite.**

* * *

FIFTH YEAR

* * *

Scorp and Rose were making gagging and choking gestures at each other in the Weasley/Potter compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Al took a moment to flip them the bird behind his back before returning to snogging his girlfriend. They started laughing, but Rose shook her head.

"Don't they need to breathe?" she asked and Lysander, who had just entered the compartment, asked,

"Jealous that you aren't getting any action, Rosie?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as Lorcan came in behind him. He had apparently, at some point, regained ownership of his dandelion hat and smiled vaguely at them.

"Is Lily here, yet?" he asked, glancing around.

Lysander scowled, making his way to sit next to Rose as she shook her head. Lorcan moved next to Lysander.

"Why didn't you _stay_ with her if you can't be separated for a moment?" Lysander said, obviously annoyed.

Lorcan shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Mum and Dad wrote for us to come home for the last week."

"I _know_," Lysander said annoyed. Lorcan gave him a puzzled look.

"Then why did you ask?"

Rose just _knew_ that the already jealous Lysander was going to snap and fight with his brother, so she asked,

"Looking forward to Third Year?" a little louder than she should have. Startled, they both looked at her.

"Yes," Lorcan said simply as Lysander shrugged.

"I suppose."

"What classes are you taking, then?" Scorp asked.

"I chose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as my electives. Too bad you can't drop History," Lysander said, ending on a scowl. It was a well known fact that he _despised_ History of Magic.

"I added Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Lorcan said, smiling.

"Well those electives are different, aren't they?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yeah, he's nutters, so he'll be doing the classes to suit his mental state."

"That's so _rude_. I'm doing those classes as well!" said Lily as she entered the compartment in front of Hugo, James and Fred. Rose watched Lysander's shocked expression switch to one of regret.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," she snapped and made her way over to hug Lorcan, sending a glare in Lysander's direction. "You can be such a git sometimes."

Scorp and Rose looked at each other, shaking their heads.

* * *

"So how did you two do in O.W.L.s? There was a certain_ lack_ of celebration from the party at the Burrow that I thought might have had something to do with you," Al said, smiling at his brother.

"Just because I'm don't have a long list of O's like you lot are going to, doesn't mean my four O's don't count," he said with a wink.

"_Four_ O's?" Rose asked, grinning, moving to hug her cousin.

"Three over here, Rosie," Fred called and she laughed, moving to hug him as well.

"E's?" Al asked, frowning at his brother.

"You're worse than _mum_, Al. I got three E's, and two A's."

"Good enough, I suppose," Al said with a shrug and his brother scowled at him.

"I got O's in the ones that counted towards my N.E.W.T. subjects, anyway," James said, huffing.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked, smiling and James returned the look.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Defence, Potions and Transfiguration. I got an E in Charms, which I'm taking too."

"Still going through with your plan to study dragons, then?" she asked James, whose eyes glittered.

"I'm going to work at Weasley's for a year, of course," he said, glancing reassuringly at Fred who smirked back at him, "But then it's off to Romania with Uncle Charlie, Lou and Roxie."

"Lucy's going to be there by that time," Al said. Their cousin had decided to become a Mediwitch, training for the rigours of caring for the burns and bites that came with Dragon Research.

"Yeah. It'll be _brill_," James said, grinning.

* * *

It wasn't long before Alice, Rose and Scorp had to leave to go to the Prefect's compartment. They made their way nervously towards the door of the carriage, glancing at each other. When they pulled it open, they gaped at the uproar happening inside. Parchments were flying, snogging was occurring and a couple were in the corner, shouting rather loudly at each other.

"What in the _bloody hell_?" Scorp asked, shocked.

"Are these prefects or delinquents?" Alice asked, peering around the compartment.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" called the bloke who had only just separated from snogging his girlfriend. "Come inside and shut the door!" he said to Alice and Rose, who were unsure if they were in the right place.

Nodding, they did as they were told.

"I'm your Head Boy, Collin Bergram," he said, before gesturing to his girlfriend, "And this is your Head Girl, Rita Spinett."

There was a murmur of congratulations from around the room, making him nod as Rita stood.

"I'd like to welcome everyone back. Congratulations to the new Fifth Years on getting Prefect. Now, this is going to be short. We're going to split up rounds for the trip to Hogwarts."

As they started discussing rules and regulations for patrols as well as a plan for a meeting later that week to schedule rounds, Alice, Scorp and Rose got much more comfortable.

"You'll be patrolling with your House mates," Rita said.

Scorp and Rose grinned at each other.

"Now, off you go. Don't forget to remind the prefects that have to patrol after you. I know how easy it is to get distracted when you're meeting your friends for the first time after Summer," Collin said, grinning at Rita, who blushed.

* * *

"I have to patrol with Russell Gresham," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "He's nice and all, but Al's going to be _unbearable_."

Rose and Scorp sniggered a bit, earning a glare, before they sobered.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you can't patrol with Rosie or Scorp!" Al said, incensed.

"I can't ask for special treatment, Al!" Alice said, exasperated.

"Well can't you ask him to switch with Scorp? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to patrol with Rose!"

Rose sent him a glare and he sent her an apologetic look.

"I don't think that solves anything. She has to patrol with the other Gryffindor prefect in her year. That's how it's done, Al," Scorp said, shrugging.

"Can I at least come _with _you?"

"Then you'd be out of bounds, Al," Alice said, sighing.

"I think you should talk it over with-"

"Bloody _hell_, Al, get _over _yourself! She's obviously arse over tits in love with you! She's not going to risk your relationship to shag _Russell Gresham_ in a broom closet," said James. "Especially since I've heard from certain female parties that he's _rubbish_ in the sack."

Al turned to glare at him before he settled down.

"Sorry," he said to the compartment at large and they all nodded.

"I don't understand why blokes go bonkers over birds anyway," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Scorp laughed along with the others, his gaze shifting to Rose before he looked away.

* * *

"I don't think I can take the bickering anymore," Rose said, scowling as she and Scorp patrolled the corridor of the train. Lily and Lysander had been at each other's throats for the past half of an hour.

"I don't think they can handle all the sexual tension," he said as he rapped on the window of the compartment containing a rather _heavily_ snogging couple.

Rose glanced at him sharply.

"They're not _old enough_ to have sexual tension."

"As someone who was their age once I can tell you, you're wrong," Scorp said with a smirk. "Don't be a hypocrite, Rose. You had thoughts of shagging at that age."

"Not _serious_ ones," she muttered before saying, "They have to learn to control their tempers."

"Not everyone can be a saint, Rosie," he said, rolling his eyes. She frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that sometimes people feel things they can't control and it comes out all wrong. In Lysander and Lily's case, it's fighting."

"I'm not saying they have to stop fighting _completely_. They just have to not get on each other's nerves as much."

Scorp snorted.

"That's damn near impossible."

"Why?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Obviously," she said, scowling.

"If we were fighting, wouldn't we know _just_ the buttons to push?"

Rose thought of it for a moment before nodding.

"It's the same for them. They know each other too well."

Rose frowned at him.

"When did you get to be so wise, then?"

"I've always been. Hadn't you noticed?" he asked her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

The trio and Alice made their way up to the castle from the carriage they had occupied, chatting about the feast.

"I hope they have mashed potatoes," Scorp said, rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"Treacle Tart," moaned Rose.

"Yorkshire pudding," Al said, grinning.

"Pumpkin juice!" exclaimed Alice, earning strange looks from Rose and Scorp and a small smirk from Al.

"Come on, then," Scorp said, leading the way through the doors of the Great Hall. Al gave Alice a little peck on the lips as they separated, making their way to their respective house tables.

"Do you reckon they'll sort the little buggers quickly?" Scorp asked, getting a smack on the stomach from Rose and a laugh from Al.

* * *

The Sorting, as it turned out, seemed to drag on for ages. They sat at the table, next to Lorcan, and cheered for the new Ravenclaws, with the rest of the House, but were very much focused on the dishes in front of them, waiting for food to fill them.

As "Wembley, Astrid!" was sorted into Hufflepuff, they eagerly faced their plates.

When the food appeared, they cheered.

"It looks so good," Rose said, piling her plate with food.

"They don't have any peppermint humbugs, this year," Lorcan said, glancing around.

"Here they are," Rose said, pushing over the small bowl. Lorcan smiled at her, taking it and piling it on next to his peas.

She glanced at Scorp who shrugged, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

* * *

"I don't think I can move," Rose said, leaning her head against Scorp's shoulder. He chuckled as he took another bite of custard. She laughed and reached up to wipe a bit of it from the side of his mouth. He glanced down at her, flustered, but she was looking over at Lorcan.

"Do you need some help, Lorc?" he was adding a large dollop of clotted cream to the top of another serving of peppermint humbugs. It looked like it would fall, but he didn't seem too concerned.

"No, thank you," he said, politely, before putting down the bowl of clotted cream and digging in.

"I'm considering another slice of treacle tart," Rose said, pouting.

"How about tomorrow? Won't you have space, then?"

"Yes, but it won't be the same. It's never as good as the Welcoming Feast tarts," she said, lifting herself from his shoulder with a small groan before tucking into another slice.

Scorp rolled his eyes, watching with slight disgust as Al and Alice fed each other from a bowl of ice-cream.

"Can you both not do that while other people are eating?" he asked, scowling. Al grinned at him, winking, and he scoffed.

"Hey, Lorc," Lily said, making her way over, obviously annoyed.

"Hullo," he said, after swallowing a rather large spoonful of clotted cream. She sighed, dipping her finger into the cream and sucking it off.

"Alright, Lils?" Rose asked, swallowing another bite of her tart.

"Lysander's being a git," she said with a shrug. Rose glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Lysander stuffing his face with a large serving of rice pudding, pouting.

"What did you fight about this time?" Rose asked, bracing herself.

"Nothing. We don't fight about anything of worth anymore," Lil said with a shrug, taking another dip into Lorcan's dessert.

Rose watched as Lysander spotted Lily, getting up and making his way over.

"I don't think even _he_ knows why we fight anymore," she said with a sigh, dipping her finger once more. Lorcan took the time to offer a full spoon of the clotted cream to her mouth. Smiling, she let him feed it to her.

Lysander, who had been coming up behind them, froze, eyes widening before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Rose watched Lorcan turn and look at his twin, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions and feedback.**


	32. Stomachs, Homework and Anger

**I'd like to thank RH96, Veronique Ruthven, weasley-potter-05, ColteeYT, whatapileofshit10, senga1 (for alll the reviews!), blaiseredfern, potterphilsosepher, DaughterOfMorpheus123, Bubble23, TessHardingfan (who I'm pretty convinced is my only male reader...), tiffc10, ErisedFeather, littlepixies1321 and chellywood for reviewing. You guys are GREAT! :D I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite (who sent me back a BUNCH of chapters 4:00 this morn. -_- U have no life, yellow...)**

* * *

After the feast, Scorp and Rose got up to lead the First Years to their common room. Scorp smirked as Rose groaned, pressing her forehead against his back.

"I told you not to take that last tart," he said and she smacked his arm before pulling away and smiling at the First Years.

They headed up the stairs, Rose muttering her complaints of how far it was, the whole way.

"I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eyes or even a thought to your mind. But I cannot be seen. What am I?" the eagle-shaped knocker asked when they got to it.

"The past," Scorp and Rose said, simultaneously, after a moment, and smiled at each other.

"You'll have to answer a riddle every time you try to enter the common room. If you can't then you have to wait for someone who can. It does tend to be rather tricky," he said, smirking at the First Years. Rose smacked him.

"It really isn't that difficult," she assured them, but they still glanced at each other with trepidation.

She led them to their dormitories, turning to smack Scorp on his stomach. He laughed, but she paused. His stomach had gotten rather _hard_, hadn't it? She also felt _ridges_, if she wasn't mistaken. As she pondered the conundrum, Scorp was still laughing.

"If they happen to get so worried one day, over thinking the riddle until they can't get in, it won't hurt them. It'll just be hilarious," he said, trying to justify his behaviour.

Rose huffed, not having heard a word he said.

* * *

"Hogsmeade this year," Lily said, excitedly, as they started in on breakfast. Lorcan moved over so that she could sit next to Rose. Al and Alice glanced up for a moment before they went back to snogging.

"We're going together, right, Lorc?" she asked, just as Lysander made his way over.

"Yes," Lorc said, simply, pouring syrup over his toast.

"Good morning," Lysander said, rather more gruffly than he normally would.

"You'll come too, won't you, Ly?" Lily asked, obviously having forgiven him for whatever he had said the night before.

"I'm not sure. I might have a date," he said, piling his plate with bacon.

Rose watched hurt flicker through Lily's eyes before she said,

"Right, of course," taking a small nibble of toast.

"What are we talking about?" Hugo asked, taking a seat next to Lysander.

"Since when did this become the Gryffindor table?" Scorp asked, glancing around.

Alice turned to smirk at him while Hugo laughed, but they were the only ones who showed any form of amusement. Ly was too busy ripping his toast to shreds while Lily was staring at her lap, dejectedly.

* * *

"Why can't we make them move back to their table?" Scorp asked her, nodding towards Lily and Lysander. Lorcan was trying to make Lily smile by offering his hat, but she only gave him an expression that looked more like a small grimace, before excusing herself.

"Thank goodness," Scorp sighed, in relief. Rose turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry if I don't appreciate teenage angst with my breakfast," he said, jabbing his thumb towards Al who had his arm wrapped around Alice while they had a whispered conversation. "I already have to put up with _them_."

"Ly, I want you to apologise, please," Rose said, leaning over to whisper.

"I didn't _do_ anything," he said, rather heatedly. Rose's eyes narrowed.

"I don't appreciate that tone when I'm trying to _help_ you, Lysander Scamander."

"Sorry," he said, gruffly.

"The apology isn't for me. Go find Lily," she said, pointing towards the direction she had gone.

"I don't know why she's upset anyway, Rose. It's not like she cares."

"You can't _possibly_ be so thick," Lorcan suddenly snapped, glaring at his brother, before storming off after Lily.

Everyone at the table stared after him, jaws dropped.

"Did that just happen?" Scorp asked, pinching himself.

* * *

Their first class of the year was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Robards entered the classroom, a large pile of papers in his arms.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Put away your wands for the day. We're going to be studying Defensive Theory. Take out your textbooks."

Rose, who had already done extensive reading on the subject with Scorp and Al, was relieved. She had thought the O.W.L. year would start off being hard.

* * *

"How does he expect us to finish this entire worksheet by the end of the class?" Scorp asked, his quill speeding across the parchment.

"I don't know," Rose said, eyes wide as she scribbling frantically, flipping the pages of her text book to find a reference.

"He's going to kill us," Al said, snapping a quill and rummaging in his bag for another.

The first weekend of their Fifth Year came faster than they would have thought, finding them sitting in the library, all but buried under books.

They had been assigned five essays for various classes and ten problem sets for Arithmancy.

"How does she expect four feet?" Rose muttered to herself, flipping through her notes, searching for more information.

"I don't know how we're going to survive the rest of this year," Al said, one hand buried in his hair as he read from his textbook.

"This is bonkers," Alice said, even though she had only had three essays to do.

"I can't _find_ anything else," Rose said, getting rather frantic, her eyes wide as they scanned the textbook.

Scorp huffed in agreement, currently on the last two inches of the same essay.

Rose's gaze settled on his parchment as he finished. Without asking, she grabbed it, dragging it towards her. As she read, she nibbled on her thumb nail. Scorp stared at her, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide.

"Thanks," Rose said, shoving his essay back towards him before starting to scribble on her own. He sat, still gaping at her until she looked up with a small smile and sent a wink his way.

* * *

Later that afternoon, while they were still working, Fletcher MacDougal and some of his mates made their way over.

"Hullo, Rose," he said, smiling winningly.

"Hi," she said, not looking up from her essay. Al and Scorp, however, were both quirking their eyebrows his way.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked her and she nodded, not really caring.

"Brilliant," he said, grinning, taking the vacant chair to her left.

He sat, pulling out his books as his other mates did the same.

"How were your holidays?" he asked, softly, but Scorp heard him, leaning forward to scowl at him. He seemed a little taken aback, but didn't retract his question.

"Fine," she said, nibbling on her thumb nail, flipping through her notes.

"Mine were great. We went to France for a couple of weeks."

"My Aunt is from France," she said, matter-of-factly , as if the only word she had heard was _France_.

"Yeah? I didn't know that," he said, smiling. She made a noncommittal noise, writing once more.

Seeming to understand that she needed to work, Fletcher opened his textbook, pulling a sheet of parchment closer to him, starting work on his own essay.

Scorp was still scowling, irritation filling him up. Why hadn't she said no in the first place? Did she _want_ to sit with the giant berk? Would it have been so hard to say that they were _busy_? Since they in fact, _were_?

Grumbling slightly, he returned to working on his Transfiguration essay, grimacing when he saw Fletcher constantly glancing at Rose.

* * *

When she was finally finished with her homework, Rose sighed, letting her head drop back on her shoulders.

"Thank _Merlin_," she said, turning to smile at Scorp, who looked rather annoyed. She glanced over at Al to see him glaring at someone next to her.

When she looked over and saw Fletcher MacDougal smiling at her, her eyes widened. When had that happened? Smiling awkwardly back, she started packing up her books.

"Are we leaving?" Alice asked, glancing up from her essay.

"No, but I want to take a shower before that prefect's meeting," she said and Fletcher replied,

"I didn't get to tell you congratulations."

She turned, frowning at him,

"On being made a Prefect," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, thank you," she said, smiling genuinely for the first time. Fletcher blushed and nodded. She was packing away her books when he said,

"Rose?"

She turned to face him, curious.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

At once, Scorp got up from his chair, grabbing his bag and storming off. Rose, Al and Alice stared after him, flabbergasted for a moment, before Rose turned back to Fletcher.

"I'm sorry, Fletcher, no," she said, getting up and running after Scorp.

His strides were far longer than her own, so she had to race forward and grab his arm, all but dragging him to a stop.

"Wait!" she said, huffing a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked, turning him to face her, concerned.

When she saw his face, she was taken aback. She had never seen him so angry.

"If you want to throw yourself at every bloke you meet, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it in front of your cousin and mates," he said, scathingly.

* * *

The moment he said it, he regretted it. The instant hurt that appeared in her eyes as well as the small jerk as though he had struck her, let him know what an idiot he was.

"Rose I'm-"

She slapped him across his face before he could continue.

"How _dare_ you?" she asked and she wiped away the tears flowing down her cheek as she rushed off toward the common room.

He closed his eyes, letting the sting on his cheek remain, as he called himself twenty kinds of stupid.

* * *

"Rose," he whispered, urgently, as she walked out of their Charms classroom. She had moved to Al's other side so he couldn't speak to her in class.

"Rose, just listen to me. Please," he said, but her eyes were focused forward, as though he didn't exist.

This routine had been going on for two weeks. Every day, he spent all his time that wasn't in class trying to apologise to her.

In the library, if she needed a book, she would ask Al. He would hurriedly pass over his own copy, but she would ignore it, not even pushing it away, and she would either take the copy Al would hand her, get up and get another from the shelves or do without.

He knew he had been a git, but she wasn't even _looking_ at him. He hadn't gone this long not interacting with her since the moment they had met.

"Rose, _please_," he implored and his breath stopped as she turned to look at him.

"Leave me alone," she said in a voice so full of hurt that his heart broke.

"I'm _sorry_," he said, grabbing her hands in his own. She pulled away and he saw her swallow, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't care," she said, turning to continue walking. He allowed her to go for a moment before he sped after her.

That was the most reaction he had gotten out of her since she had slapped him. Maybe he could get her to speak to him some more. He wouldn't even mind if she decided to hit him again. He felt like an addict trying to get every bit of her he could.

"Do you want me to beg?" he asked, pulling her to a stop again. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, not looking at him, but rather down at her shoes. "Do I need to get on my knees, Rosie? I will."

"Don't call me that," she snapped, her eyes jumping to his. "Don't you ever call me that. Only my _family_ calls me that," she said and he felt as though she had stomped on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said again and she turned, pulling away from him, leaving him standing there.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) Please review with feedback, questions or comments!**


	33. Admittance, Mornings After and Maps

**Hey everyone! I'm double-posting today because there won't be a new chapter tomorrow. Sorry, but I'm graduating and I just won't have the time. If I do, it'll be late in the night. :D**

**I'd like to thank mellypotter1223, ColteeYT, potterphilsosepher, blaiseredfern, Kelly Pearl, Veronique Ruthven, weasley-potter-05, ErisedFeather, Words of A Feather, Bubbles23 and chellywood for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite. (can't wait to see u in ur dress tomorrow!)**

* * *

"I don't know what else to do, Al," Scorp said, staring at Rose across the table while she smiled and chatted with Lily.

"The begging didn't work?" Al asked, squeezing his shoulder supportively.

"No. She doesn't care if I grovel or not. I went too far," he said, shoving his chicken around with his fork.

"Maybe you can tell her that," Al said.

"She won't listen."

"Of course she won't. It's Rosie. Force her," Al said, shrugging.

"I can't just-"

"Yes you can. You're being just as thick as she is. You're both literally _pining_ for each other. Look at her over there, all lonely," he said with a small smile. "You're best mates. You're family. You don't lose that bond with a few twatty words."

Scorp turned to smile at him and said,

"Since when have you gotten so mature?"

"I've been spending too much time with Alice," he said with a shrug and they both laughed.

* * *

"Rose, you're going to listen to me."

"Let go of me," she said, pushing at his arms which were holding her against him, her back to his chest.

"No," he said, tightening his hold slightly. "You need to listen to me."

"I'm going to hex you when you let go of me," she said, but he could hear the tears in her voice.

"No you won't. No matter what you say, we're family. We love each other."

She was still pushing at him, but her efforts were more for show now.

"Don't act like this, Rose. Forgive me. I was a git. The biggest git in the world. I told you before, we know each other too well. We can hurt each other. This proves it. I hurt you and I'm so sorry I did."

He lowered his head to her hair, pressing a gentle kiss there.

"You can't even understand how sorry I am."

"You called me a slag," she said, tears flowing freely now.

"I didn't," he said, pressing his cheek against her hair.

"You may as well have," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"You hurt me. More than even Al did. You broke my heart," she said, her voice cracking at the end and his own heart ripped into pieces.

"I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment before she struggled against his hold and he released her. If that was how she felt, he understood if she never spoke to him again.

Instead of leaving him there, though, she turned to hug him tight.

"I _hated_ you," she said, sobbing, and all he could do was repeat the words that had become his mantra over the past couple of weeks.

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you say that? You _know_ I'm not like that."

"I know."

"I _do_ love you, but you can't _say_ things like that and expect me to forgive you."

She sniffed, her sobs ending as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"If you _ever_ call me a slag again, I'm going to hex your bollocks off," she said, then with a small smile, she pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

He hugged her close, relief racing through him, the most elating sensation he had ever experienced in his life. She had forgiven him.

* * *

The next day, much to the amusement of everyone around them, they spent the whole day together, catching up on their two weeks apart.

"I swore Flitwick was going to stab you with his wand," she said on a giggle, hugging him to her side as she reminisced on the class Scorp had spent writing notes to her.

"I thought he was going to hit me with one of the books he stands on, to be honest."

"Then why would you _continue_?" she asked, laughing.

"How could I not? I needed you to forgive me."

She glanced up at him and his chest hurt as he realised she would never fully forget what he had said.

"I didn't mean it, Rosie," he said, softly.

"I know," she murmured, walking with him to class. "It broke my heart to tell you not to call me that."

"It broke my heart to hear you say it," he whispered.

"Let's never fight again," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and he laughed.

"_Us_? Never fight again? Why don't you ask for something more likely to happen? Ask for it to never rain in England."

She smirked at him.

"We don't fight that much."

"We don't _fight_. We disagree. And you abuse me," he added.

"I do _not _abuse you! You're two times bigger than I am. If I can somehow-"

"See? We're fighting already. I'd love to have seen how that vow went," he said, pulling her tighter to his side. She smacked him on his stomach and he said, vindicated,

"_Abuse_!"

* * *

As Al looked across the Quidditch Pitch, he was more than relieved that Rose and Scorp had ended the fight before the game. He needed his team in their top form with no distractions.

His eyes scanned the pitch, searching for the Snitch, dodging a Bludger that was hit his way while he scowled at the Slytherin Beater and Captain, Raftan Yaxley. He hated that git. He and his brother had been nasty to Rose and Lily since the day they started Hogwarts.

He watched as Yaxley aimed another Bludger, this time at Rose, and scowled. When she dodged it, spinning on her broom to do so, he blew out a breath of relief.

He watched as Scorp and his other two Chasers made their way to the other end of the field towards the Slytherin goal posts.

"Come on," he murmured, but watched in horror as one of the Slytherin Chasers shoved her elbow into Scorp's side, making him drop the Quaffle. He turned to the Madame Hooch, the referee, but she was too busy blowing her whistle at where the other Slytherin Beater kept hitting Bludgers at Rose.

"Bloody hell," he said, his eyes searching more frantically for the Snitch.

Quite suddenly, his gaze snagged on a glitter of gold. He focused on it and saw the Snitch fluttering high above one of the goal posts. Taking a leisurely pace, since the other Seeker was flying around near there, he made his way over, pretending he was still searching the pitch. As the Slytherin Seeker moved out of range, he shot forward, his broom propelling him towards the Snitch. Just as the other Seeker spun around, he snatched the Snitch out of the air.

* * *

"That was bloody _brilliant_," Scorp said, raising his glass of firewhiskey from where he sat next to Rose.

She was resting her head against the sofa, exhausted from having to dodge the number of Bludgers aimed her way, but she lifted her butterbeer into a toast as well.

"Well if it isn't my little strategist brother?" James asked, making his way over to Al.

They all frowned at him.

"How did you get in?" Rose asked, confused.

Fred joined him, slapping Al on his back as he said,

"Do we not _look_ like we could solve a simple riddle, Rosie?"

The answer was unanimous.

"No."

"Well," James said, pretending to be miffed as Fred laughed.

"Lorcan let us in," he said with a shrug and went off to snag a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Do Ravenclaws not enjoy music, then?" James asked, frowning as he looked around. He drew his wand and with a quick swish, there was loud music with a rather driving beat playing all around them.

"There we are," he said, grinning, tipping an imaginary hat in their direction as he made his way over to flirt with a Ravenclaw girl in his year.

"I'm off to get Alice," Al said, shaking his head at his brother. They nodded while he left.

"Do you want to dance?" Scorp turned his head on the sofa to ask Rose.

"I'm _tired_," she whined and he got up, pulling her to her feet as well.

"Come on," he said, dragging her to the make shift dance floor. She sighed, grinning just a little as they settled near the middle.

"Don't step on my feet!" she said, loudly, near his ear so he could hear her and he tugged her closer, laughing.

* * *

Rose moaned slightly, her neck stiff as she shifted around. Merlin, her bed was uncomfortable. She sighed, twisting to her other side and almost fell to the ground. What the bloody _hell_?

Her eyes popped open only to be faced with the sleeping face of Scorp. She stared at him for a moment before she scrambled away quickly. She landed, hard, on the floor of the common room.

"Wuzzgoingon?" he asked, scrubbing his eyes with his hand. Rose glanced around quickly, taking in the sprawled bodies on the floor and remembered what had happened.

By the end of the night, they had been so tired, they had fallen onto the sofa and immediately dozed off. Obviously, at some point in the night, she had decided that Scorp would make a wonderful pillow.

She stretched her neck to the side, the stiffness making her regret her decision slightly. As she scanned Scorp, though, his hair and clothes rumpled and some of his buttons undone, she took it back. Her subconscious mind was brilliant. She didn't know why she didn't let it out more often.

"Morning," he said, sitting up slightly, yawning.

"Morning," she repeated, looking anywhere but directly at him.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked, his voice still sleepy, the husky lilt making her stomach turn, but now it was amused as well.

"I fell," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Were we on here together, then?" he asked, innocently, and she nodded.

"I should go get ready for breakfast," she said softly and he smiled, watching her go.

* * *

Scorp sighed in relief, glad she hadn't been conscious enough during the night when he had shifted her so that he was holding her. He knew they might have an awkward morning, but had let his sleep-addled mind think for him.

At the time, holding her close had been a good idea, propriety be damned. Now, however, in the cold light of day, he realised it might not have been the best course of action for a "just best mate" to take. She obviously thought _she_ had somehow done it herself, though so he figured no harm, no foul.

* * *

"Hello, my lovelies," Rose heard behind her and turn to find James and Fred making their way over to their spot on the Ravenclaw table.

"Morning," she said with a slight yawn. The trio had gotten up early on Saturday, intending to eat and then go to the library to start on the pile of homework they had been assigned.

"Why are you two up so early, then?" Al asked, quirking an eyebrow. It was a well known fact that James always refused to wake up before noon unless he had to.

"We had a mission today," Fred said with a wink. James turned to grin at him before he looked at his brother and cousin once more.

"We have a delivery to make, to be more specific."

With that, he pulled out an old, slightly crumpled piece of parchment, handling it with great care and almost reverence.

"This is something dad gave to Teddy and he, in turn, gave to Vic. Vic gave it to Dom and Molly, Dom gave it to Lou, Luce and Roxie and they gave to us. Now, the sad part of this, of course, is that we've already found everywhere on here. So, we've decided to pass it along _before_ we leave."

Rose gave the blank parchment a questioning look.

"What exactly is it?" she asked, poking at it, lightly.

Fred pulled it away as if offended.

"_This_ is the one, the only, the Marauder's Map!" he said, grinning wide.

"Wait... the Marauders... Grandpa?" Al asked, his brows furrowed.

"Why yes, young Albie. Both my namesakes, Grandpa and Sirius as well as Teddy's dad, Remus and that git Pettigrew made this. It's a map of Hogwarts."

"It's blank," Scorp said, leaning closer and squinting at it.

"For now," Fred agreed, smirking.

"Usually, it's reserved for only family. In this case, since Albie and Rosie insist you're family, Scorp, you're being included," James said, looking directly at Scorp. "Aren't you lucky?" he added with a crooked grin.

"Now, we're going to let you see the Map. You can't show it to anyone else except Lily and Hu, maybe even Ly and Lorc."

Fred was looking at them with the most serious expression they had ever seen on his face.

"This can't get into the wrong hands," James said, shaking his head. "This and the Cloak are all we have left of Grandpa. Do you understand?"

Al and Rose had been told about the Invisibility Cloak since they were young. Infamous stories of how Teddy had used it to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting Hogwarts population had been their night-time tales growing up. It was a well known fact that the next in line would receive the Cloak when it was their turn. They had never been informed of a _map_, however.

They nodded their heads, knowing that they wouldn't tell another soul.

"What you have to do is tap it with your wand and say the words, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.'"

"Well at least you're honest," Al quipped, making James and Fred scowl at him.

"Try it," James said, glancing around to make sure no one was looking.

Al quirked a brow, expecting a joke and tapped the map with his wand, whispering,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Obviously, he hadn't been expecting anything to happen, since he stared, wide eyed, as ink spread from the point the wand had tapped.

Soon, a full map appeared and they gaped at it. Moving along the parchment were little dots that were labelled with tiny writing. They leaned closer.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah. The whole group of us right here in the Great Hall," Fred said, grinning, pointing out his own name.

"This is..." Al said, leaning closer to the map, his eyes scanning what he could.

"_Incredible_," finished Scorp, doing the same.

"I-i can't believe my eyes," Rose said, her fingers running across her own name.

"This right here, though, you can't see on the map-" James said, leaning over to press his finger at a spot on the seventh floor.

"The Come and Go room?" Rose asked.

Fred and James gave her a startled look.

"Yeah. Otherwise known as-"

"The Room of Requirement. We found it already," Al said with a shrug.

James and Fred smirked at each other, obviously impressed.

"It seems we've underestimated them," Fred said.

"I would open it for you to see more, but it's rather large and might draw some attention. So for now, we're going to hand it over to you. When you're alone, you can look it over as much as you want. We'll just show you how to close it," James said.

"You tap it again and say '_Mischief Managed_.' Try it," Fred said, gesturing at the map.

Al nodded and did as he was told. When the parchment went instantly blank, they stared at it once more.

"This is _brilliant_ magic," Rose whispered.

"Yeah, well they were brilliant blokes," James said, shrugging.

"Other than Pettigrew," Fred corrected him, earning a nod.

"Now we're off. We're not quite ready to part with the Cloak, but you'll get it when we leave," James said with a wink.

They got up and made their way over to Gryffindor table, leaving the trio to stare at the Map in awe.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I'll see you lot on Friday! :D Please review with any feedback, comments or questions.**


	34. Patrols, Shields and Lies

**I finished early! :D Tired as hell, but I thought I should update! :D**

**I'd like to thank zoldyckgirl404, RH96, chellywood, blaiseredfern, DaughterOfMorpheus123 (both times! Lol), Rayven49, ErisedFeather, Veronique Ruthven, tiffc10, Bubbles23, weasley-potter-05, Kelly Pearl and senga1 for reviewing! You guys are fantastic! I'd also like to think rokslite, my beta! (You looked GAWJUS, love! :D Fb prof pic that one of us?)**

* * *

The first Prefect patrol of the year started in the Entrance Hall. Rose glanced around quickly, to make sure no one was around them before pulling out the Map.

Scorp rolled his eyes.

"We didn't start yet and you're _already_ cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if it helps keep order," she said with a smirk.

Scorp shook his head but glanced over at the map as well.

"This way!" she called, grabbing his hand and dragging him off. He let himself be tugged in the direction she went, able to stroll leisurely while she rushed.

He watched with amusement as she pulled him to a stop in front of a broom closet on the fourth floor.

"Right here," she said, glancing at the Map once more before folding it up and tucking it into her pocket. "This is so exciting," she added, turning to grin at him.

"I really don't think it is," Scorp said, rolling his eyes. She gave him a small glare, probably for ruining her fun, before turning to grin at the broom closet. With a deep breath, she yanked open the door, making a couple tumble to the floor at her feet.

"What the-" the boy yelled before looking up and seeing them. "Bugger."

"Yes, now that we've cleared that up, please return to your dormitories. Alone," Scorp said, shaking his head slightly.

"Report to Professor Robards and Professor Longbottom tomorrow afternoon for detention," Rose said, performing a simple Identification Charm on the piece of parchment that she was holding so they could send their names to their respective Head of House.

As the two students slunk off, heads slightly bowed, Rose turned to grin at Scorp.

"Well that was fun," she said.

"Not really," Scorp replied, eyebrow quirked.

She wasn't listening, however, already scanning the map for more out-of-bounds students.

"There's a couple on the fifth floor," Rose said, smiling up at him, enthusiastically.

* * *

After separating their fifth couple for the night, Scorp sighed.

"Can we stop blocking the poor blokes, now? It's obvious they're desperate if they're willing to snog in a _broom closet_ for Merlin's sake."

"We can't just _let them_ because you're feeling sorry for them," she said, rolling her eyes and pulling him off towards another broom closet.

"_Are_ you jealous of snogging couples, then?" he asked, amused, remembering what Lysander had said on the train.

"N-no," she said, scoffing lightly before hurrying him along.

* * *

"Move your wands to the left and then put them straight in front of you," Robards was saying, demonstrating the simple motion, a small glow emitting from the end of his wand.

He motioned for the class to do the same and they complied. Rose and Scorp were working as partners for this assignment and she made a little twirl of her wand at the end, making sparks shoot at him.

He grinned, glancing at Robards before flicking his wand her way, sending a stream of bubbles at her face. Keeping her eye on Robards, she conjured a butterfly that landed on his nose before becoming a small burst of confetti. He laughed and Robards turned to glance at them.

Chastened, Rose and Scorp resumed their real practice. Al shook his head at the pair, turning back to his partner. Rose winked at him, unrepentant. He couldn't help but grin in return.

* * *

"I can't get this motion for the Shield Charm," Rose complained as they left the classroom after their practical. "I don't understand. It says to keep the wave simple. I've _tried_ that and it still isn't working!"

"Come on, I'll help you," Scorp said, pulling her into a deserted classroom, waving to Al as he continued on to the Great Hall.

"Turn around," he said and she complied, holding her wand loosely.

"Like this," he said, holding her wrist in his hand, his other arm sliding around her to keep her still.

She swallowed convulsively, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she was the only one who felt the jolt of awareness from the places he was touching of her. From the serious expression on his face, she figured that he hadn't, so with a sigh, she did the motion, murmuring,

"_Protego_."

Her eyes lit up as the Shield appeared in front of her. She clapped her hands together, the charm disappearing and she turned to grin at Scorp. Grabbing him into a hug, she squealed,

"Thank you, _thank you_!"

Scorp grinned at her, letting her go after a moment of slight hesitation, and they made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

"The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," Lily said quickly, as soon as she sat between Rose and Scorp.

"So?" Rose asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"_So_, do you think Ly has a date?" she asked, glancing over to where Lysander and Hugo were sword-fighting with their cutlery.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Rose said, praying that she was right.

"What if he does?" she asked, panicked.

"He doesn't," Lorcan said, shrugging.

"How do you know?" Lily replied, turning to him as if he were a lifeline.

"I asked," Lorcan said, smiling stiffly at her.

"Thank Merlin," she said, her eyes closing with relief. "He'll come with us, then?"

"I suppose," Lorcan murmured, pushing around the piece of chicken on his plate with his fork.

Rose watched Lily grin widely at the same time that Lorcan glanced Lysander's way, broodingly.

* * *

"Hogsmeade brings out such drama, doesn't it?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes as they made their way to the library.

"Not really. Just to a few couples," Alice said with a shrug.

"Well I think it does," Rose said, scowling. "And who has to get in the middle of the drama? Me, of course."

"Maybe if you told Lily to stop talking about-" Scorp said,

"I can't _do that_," Rose interrupted. "Then she'd be broken-hearted and I'd be the bitch cousin that did it!"

"Well you got the last bit right," Al said with a grin and Rose turned her glare in his direction.

When he did nothing but smirk at her, she rolled her eyes

"I'm just saying that-"

"Rose!" a voice called from behind her and she turned to see Lysander running towards her.

"Oh look, Rose. More fun for you," Al said, pulling off the other two to continue to the library. Scorp and Alice glanced at her with slightly more sympathy.

"Hey, Ly," she said, tiredly.

"Listen, I don't want to bother you," he started, "I just wanted to know if Lily told you anything about-"

"Hogsmeade?" Rose asked, smirking at the nervous look on his face.

"Yeah. I was a git," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"You were," Rose said, amused as he nodded.

"She invited me before, and I didn't know if the invitation was still open."

"Very much so," Rose said, smiling. "She really wants you to join them."

"She does?" Ly asked, almost desperate for the reply. "She isn't still angry, then?"

"I don't think she ever was," Rose replied, eyebrow quirked. "She was more _hurt_."

Rose watched Lysander's eyes darken with regret.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know. You were angry and took it out on her. But she's your best mate and you can't do that."

"Yeah," Ly said, chastened. "I'm an idiot."

"You are," Rose said, grinning. "Now go apologise and make up," she added, patting his shoulder, consolingly.

With a smirk and a quick hug, he ran off.

* * *

"Did you fix it?" Scorp asked as she entered the library, beaming.

"I do such good," she said with a wink and they all laughed.

"Speaking of Hogsmeade," Al said, smiling at them, "I know we haven't been able to spend that much time together since Alice and I started dating," he added and Alice nodded. "So we both decided to spend this Hogsmeade trip with our respective friends."

They both grinned at him and he turned back to his homework, not noticing the slightly disappointed looks on their faces.

* * *

"Why hello, Rose," she heard behind her and stiffened as she recognised the voice. She was on her way to the Great Hall to meet Al and Scorp, so she was alone.

"Good morning, Raftan," she said and flinched as he pulled her to a stop using her arm.

"Have you spread your legs for my cousin yet?" he asked, quietly.

"I don't think that's any of your business," she snapped, turning to glare at him.

He was smirking at her, leaning back against the wall of the corridor.

"Of course it's my business. I think I might have to remind him to use a Contraceptive Potion so he doesn't have any bastards that might bring shame to the Malfoy name."

He was grinning at her in a rather sadistic manner now.

"It's a pity, really, that you're blood is such filth."

She shuddered as he raked her with a lustful look.

"I could have used a good shag myself."

"I wouldn't have you if you were the last bloke on the planet," she said, turning to leave. She froze as he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

"You want me don't you?"

It was all Rose could do not to throw up as he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe when my cousin's done with you I'll take a turn," he added and she was still unmoving as he walked off.

Shuddering, Rose felt a tear fall from her eye as she turned to return to her dorm. She needed a shower.

* * *

"Where were you?" Scorp asked as soon as she made her way over to sit next to him.

"We were worried," Al added, his brows burrowed.

"I just went up to my dorm for a quick shower," she said with a smile and they rolled their eyes at each other.

"Birds," they said.

Rose glanced over at where Raftan was sitting at his own table and saw him send a small smirk and wink in her direction. She quickly looked away and bent her head over her food.

* * *

"What did he say to you?" Scorp asked, pulling her aside as soon as they exited the Hall. Al and Alice were still eating.

"Who?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant but unable to respond.

"Raftan," he said, scowling. "I saw you look at him."

"Nothing," she said, giving him a confused look. There were times that she was glad she was an accomplished liar.

"Don't give me that, Rose," Scorp snarled and she was slightly taken aback. "I know how he is. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I swear," she said and hoped he didn't see the truth in her eyes.

He searched her gaze for a moment before he shook his head.

"Fine. Lie to me."

As he walked off, Rose felt worse than she ever had before.

* * *

Later, she sought the only person she could talk to, who would understand and not feel the need to punch Raftan in the nose. Lily.

As she sobbed against her cousin's shoulder, she felt Lily rub her back, soothingly.

"He's a bastard, Rose," she said and Rose nodded. "Their entire family is filth. They say such disgusting things."

"I know. But I just froze. I couldn't _do anything_," Rose whispered.

"I understand, Rosie. You were probably just shocked."

"I should have hexed him."

"You still can," Lily said, smirking.

"I don't want to stoop to his level," Rose said, wiping away a tear.

"You should tell Scorp," Lily said, hugging her tighter. At once, Rose shook her head.

"He's the only cousin he has. I can't ruin that for him."

"He'd want to know."

"It's my problem, Lil. Do you tell Ly everything Yaxley told _you_?"

"No," Lily said in a guilty voice.

"Exactly."

The two cousins were silent after that, just taking comfort in each other.

* * *

"Merlin, tell me it isn't-" Rose said, trying to walk faster.

"Hi Rose!" she heard behind her and closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Good evening, Fletcher," she said, smiling tightly.

"Can I speak to you in private?" he asked, glancing at Al and Scorp in trepidation.

"I know what this is about Fletcher," she said, smiling sadly. "And while you're a perfectly nice bloke-"

"She's going to Hogsmeade with me, so she can't," Scorp said, shrugging, tugging her into his side, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Fletcher's gaze swung between them both. He didn't see Al smother a laugh.

"You're dating, then?" he asked, obviously disappointed, but slightly suspicious.

"You could say that," Al said with a smirk and gave Fletcher a sarcastic little salute before dragging them off.

"That was _brilliant_," Al laughed. "_I_ almost believed you."

Scorp chuckled, nervously, as Rose smacked them both.

"You're both gits."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any feedback, questions or comments!**


	35. Pink Ink, Knickers and Relief

**I'd like to thank Rayven49, senga1, ErisedFeather, chellywood, blaiseredfern, DaughterOfMorpheus123, Nat231, tiffc10, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books, Jampaqud, weasley-potter-05 and Veronique Ruthven for reviewing. You guys are GREAT! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! **

* * *

"Merlin, we can _finally_ have a break!" Al said, stretching his arms up as they got up from breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Hogsmeade weekends might be the only breaks we get, mate," Scorp said, slapping him on his back as he got up, pulling on the knit Ravenclaw scarf Rose had made for him. It had replaced all the other scarves in his wardrobe.

"I bloody hell hope not," Al muttered, grumpily.

Rose was shaking her head at the pair, waving to Alice who sat with her friends. Al excused himself for a moment to peck her on the lips before returning.

"Are we off, then?" he asked, eagerly, and with a nod, Rose linked their arms, content to finally be spending quality time with her two best mates.

* * *

As they made their way down to the village, Al said,

"Why don't we have a picnic?" with a grin.

"In the cold?" Rose asked, her eyebrow quirked in question.

"Well there are _Warming Charms_," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, then," she said with a shrug. Scorp and Al glanced at each other, quickly.

"Alright, Rosie?" Scorp asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Yes," she said, confused.

"I'm just wondering. Usually we have to pull your teeth to spend time in the snow," he said, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes, pulling them closer to her.

"I'm just glad to have you both with me, I suppose."

They smiled at her, indulgently, and continued on their way.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been-"

"Shut it, Al. You're ruining the moment," Rose snapped, making him grin at her.

* * *

"Where are we going first?" Al asked, smirking at Scorp, already knowing the answer.

"Scrivenshafts!" Rose said, happily. Sighing exaggeratedly, they let her drag them off.

* * *

"It's lovely, of course, but I already have one that I adore, so I just can't," Rose said, biting her lip as one of the clerks showed her a falcon feather quill.

"You _adore_ the quill I got for you, then?" Scorp asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Of course I do," she said, rolling her eyes. "_I_ picked it out, after all."

Scorp shook his head, looking at the quill the clerk still held.

"Perhaps I should get it," he said, lifting it in his hands and watching, with amusement, as Rose chewed away on her thumbnail next to him, eyeing the quill with longing.

"I could use one like that," Al said, joining in the fun, taking the quill as well, running it along his palm.

Rose's brows were furrowed as she stared at it.

"Don't you have one, Rose?" Al said and she nodded. "Does it work well?"

"Best quill I've ever had," she said, crossly, and Al and Scorp glanced at each other, grinning.

"I should get one, then," Al said, decisively and took the quill over to the cashier.

Scorp snorted as Rose huffed a bit and walked off, muttering, towards the parchment section.

Al smirked at him from the cashier and Scorp shook his head, following Rose. She was holding a large stack of parchment in her arms, glancing at another stack, thoughtfully. When she saw him, she smiled and unceremoniously dumped her purchases into his arms. Moving back to the parchment she had been contemplating, she lifted a few more before adding those to his arms as well.

"Being you pack horse brings me such joy," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It should, since this is for the three of us," she said, sending a playful wink his way.

"Did you really want that quill?" he asked, quietly, and she looked at him quickly before snorting out a laugh.

"Of course not. I have one. I said that. I just have an obsession," she said with a little pout.

"You do," he agreed readily and she sent a scowl his way.

"Do you think we need any more ink?" she asked, tilting her head at the colours.

"Not the pink one," he said quickly, knowing what she was thinking.

"It adds cheer to my notes," she said, frowning.

"It adds nausea when I look at it," he responded, shifting the parchment in his arms to the side to pick up a couple of bottles of black.

"You don't understand," she said, sniffing, primly.

"You're allowed _one_," he said, just to see the smile light up her face as she grabbed it.

Snickering in a rather maniacal way, she added it to his arms before picking up a few of the spare, cheaper, Fwooper feather quills for them.

"I was thinking of going to Gladrags for something," she said, tilting her head at a new muggle section of the store.

"For what?" he asked and she smirked at him.

"I don't see why I should tell you."

"I don't see why you shouldn't."

She turned to him, leaning her hip against the display shelf, smirking at him.

"I wanted to buy a couple of knickers," she said, "I was hoping to go alone, but now I'm wondering if you might want to join me?"

He swallowed, his eyes wide.

"I-it's fine. I'll go to Tomes and Scrolls with Al," he said, quickly, looking away from her.

"I thought as much," she said on a laugh, walking towards the cashier. He glanced down quickly, to make sure his reaction to the image of her wearing only knickers wasn't showing, before he followed.

* * *

"Where's she off to, then?" Al asked, quirking his eyebrow as Rose waved, leaving.

"Gladrags Wizardwear," Scorp said, gruffly.

"Why?" Al said, turning to Scorp, curious.

"Bird stuff. I don't know," Scorp said with a shrug, hoping to change the subject quickly. "Let's go to Tomes and Scrolls. She'll meet us there."

"Alright," Al said, shrugging.

As they entered the bookshop, Scorp shook his head. Rose was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Rose snorted a laugh, making her way over to Gladrags. The look on Scorp's face as she had told him the reason for her trip had been more than hilarious.

She imagined his face as he explained her visit to Al. She had purposefully not bothered to mention it to him so that he'd ask Scorp.

Grinning, she entered the shop. She waved to the clerks she was very well acquainted with. Her mother brought her here when Madame Malkin's didn't have what she was looking for in dress robes.

"Hello, Rose," Sophie, the manager of this branch, said, making her way over with a wide smile and a cheerful wave. "How is your mother?"

"She's fine. I'm sure she would have sent her best if she knew I was coming."

"What do you need, then?" she asked, smiling. Rose flushed for a moment before saying,

"New knickers."

"Right this way," Sophie said, obviously not affected by embarrassment the same way Rose was. "I'll be just a moment," she added, noticing that another customer had entered the store.

Rose took the time to browse, systematically selecting, when she heard a voice behind her.

"That's not very fun, is it?" Lily asked, coming up next to her.

"It's functional," Rose said, stiffly.

"What about these?" Lily asked, holding up a pair, making Rose's eyes widen.

"_No_!" she said, stuffing them under a pile of undergarments, her face scarlet.

"They're rather cute," Lily said with a shrug and Rose turned, annoyed, to face her cousin.

"Why are you in here?"

"I saw you through the window," she said, grinning and pointing to where Ly, Lorcan and Hu stood outside, chatting.

"Lovely. Now _leave_," she said, pushing Lily towards the door.

"No, I think I'll help. You obviously have no idea what you're doing."

* * *

"Are you two almost-" Ly stopped short, his eyes widening as he looked at what Lily was holding in her hands. His gaze did a quick series of jumps. First to Lily's face, then to what she was holding, next to Rose's arms, piled high with knickers, and then immediately away. "Take as long as you like," he said, his voice rather higher than it usually was, rushing off.

"You'd swear we were buying lingerie the way he acted," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"This might as well be," Rose muttered, her blush back.

"It's far from some of the knickers Dom got from Aunt Gabrielle," Lily said, winking over at her.

"How do you _know_ these things?" Rose asked, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I keep an ear out, of course," Lily said with a shrug before adding. "An Extendable Ear, that it."

Rose snorted out a laugh before grabbing the pair of knickers Lily was examining and saying,

"That will be all, I think. Thanks, Lil."

"No problem. Be sure to model them for someone and get back to me," Lily said with a wink and not for the first time, Rose wondered how her cousin was so much sassier than she was.

"Maybe Scorp," Lily added with a little wave and Rose's face flushed.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Rose, why did you take so long?" Al asked, scowling at her. Rose hid the bag behind her and said,

"I met Lily on the way back."

She flushed with colour and saw Scorp avoiding looking at her.

"Where is she?" Al said, peering around Rose.

"Didn't join me. She's with Ly, Lorc and Hu."

"Oh," said Al, slightly disappointed, before he grinned, holding out a tome to Rose.

"First edition," he said and Rose's eye widened, reaching out to grab the book. She didn't notice her bag fall from her hands.

"It's gorgeous," she said, awed, stroking her hand delicately over the cover.

"R-Rose?" Al asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the floor.

Confused, she glanced down and saw that a few of her purchases had fallen out of the bag.

"Bugger," she said, dropping to her knees and piling them back in.

"I don't want to know!" Al said loudly, snatching the book from her, as if to ensure it wasn't offended, and walking off.

* * *

Scorp exhaled, leaning against a shelf and squeezing his eyes shut, wishing he hadn't looked when her bag had fallen over. The thought of Rose in _any_ of those was enough to drive him insane.

He took a peek around the shelf he was currently hiding behind and saw her shrink the bag, putting it into her pocket, her face scarlet.

When she glanced around, he jerked his head back from where he was spying on her to face the wall. He tugged slightly at his pants, hoping to help out his current situation, before sighing and making his way out of hiding.

* * *

"Did you see this one?" Rose breathed, hurrying over to where Scorp was, excitedly showing him a book. His eyes slid over her, wondering if she was currently wearing anything like what she had in the bag, before moving to the book.

"Is that-?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Ignatia Wildsmith's autobiography, yes," she said, grinning.

"If you're not getting it, I will," Scorp said, staring at it in awe.

Rose laughed, clutching the book to her, protectively.

"Are you two done?" Al asked, holding his bag of purchases to him, much in the same way that Rose was holding her book.

"Almost," Rose said, stretching up to pull down another book to peruse. Scorp's eyes immediately snagged on the strip of skin that was exposed between her shirt and trousers.

Scorp didn't notice Al narrow his eyes at him.

* * *

"Honeydukes!" Rose said, excitedly, dragging them both behind her.

"Kill me now."

"If you _Avada Kedavra_ me, I'll return the favour," Al said, jokingly.

"Look! They have a new section!" Rose called, rushing over to the new display of fresh fudge.

"She's going to go crazy, as usual," Scorp said, rolling his eyes. When he turned to look at Al, he saw him staring at him in a rather brooding manner.

"What's the matter, mate?" he asked, smirking, pulling a box of Sugar Quills off the shelf, already knowing Rose's preferences.

"I saw you looking at Rosie," Al said, accusingly, and Scorp's eyes widened, shooting to his.

"W-what do you mean?"

"When she leaned up for the book. You were looking at her."

"O-of course I was. What if she fell?" Scorp said, trying to be convincing. Seeing the expression on Al's face, though, it wasn't working.

"That's not where you'd be looking."

Scorp scoured his mind, searching for any excuse he could before he came up blank.

"I know what it is," Al said and Scorp swallowed convulsively, waiting for the punch he knew was coming. "You saw the knickers and you were just wondering if she was wearing one like it. I must say, I was shocked too. It's not like she's got someone to wear it for," Al said, shrugging, obviously baffled.

Scorp's mind seemed to freeze for a moment, unable to comprehend that he _wasn't_ going to be hit before he realised what was happening.

"Y-yeah. Seems strange," Scorp said, shaking his head.

"Probably some kind of phase," Al said, consolingly, and Scorp thought that at that moment he could have choked on his relief.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, feedback and questions.**


	36. Visitors, Revelations and Hair Cuts

**HI EVERYONE! There's going to be double updates for the forseeable future for reasons that I can't tell you because I'm afraid I'm going to jinx it! :D **

**I'd like to thank Rayven49, Veronique Ruthven, RH96, weasley-potter-05, chellywood, blaiseredfern, DaughterOfMorpheus123, Words of A Feather, Bubbles 23, ErisedFeather, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books, Nat321 (Can't PM u, but THANK UU!), tiffc10 and sgundy34 for reviewing! You guys are SPECTACULAR! I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite! :D**

* * *

Rose made her way over to her two favourite blokes, grinning.

"I think I've gotten everything."

"Did you buy the store, then?" Scorp asked, amused as he took her armload of sweets from her, moving off to the cashier. She rushed behind him.

"Scorp-"

"If you try to pay, I'm going to be angry, Rosie."

"Really, Scorp, why don't you just-"

"No."

Rose scowled at him, annoyed.

"You always do this!" she said, her voice filled with irritation.

"Then you should be used to it."

"You paid for everything else. You don't even _eat_ from these-"

"Shut it, Rose," he said, rolling his eyes as he emptied his arms onto the counter.

"You two give me such a headache," Al said, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

As they exited Hogsmeade, Scorp was about to shrink the bags when Rose stuck her hand into one, extracting a sugar quill, immediately starting to suck on it.

Scorp rolled his eyes, trying not to look at her mouth.

"The Three Broomsticks?" Al asked, smiling at them.

"To pick up food for the picnic?"

"I don't think you'll exactly go hungry," Scorp said, gesturing to the now shrunken bags of candy in his hands.

"That's not for _now_," Rose said, scandalised.

Al and Scorp sighed, shaking their heads, making their way towards the Three Broomsticks.

"So how have you two been surviving without me being there to keep you out of trouble?" Al asked, grinning.

"We _hardly_ need help from _you_, Al. Weren't you only recently found snogging in a broom cupboard with Alice?" Rose asked, smirking.

Al's face went scarlet.

"It doesn't count if there was a Prefect in there with me," he muttered while they laughed.

As Rose opened the door of the Three Broomsticks, she squealed, running off in the direction of the booths. Scorp and Al glanced at each other in confusion before trailing after her at a more sedate pace.

Scorp grinned when he noticed Rose hugging her cousin Dom and her boyfriend, Gerald. Michael Birch, Gerald's best friend and team mate sat opposite the couple. Rose shoved her cousin and her boyfriend around to squeeze into the booth. Al took a seat next to Michael while Scorp took a chair from an empty table to sit on.

"What are you two _doing_ here?" Rose asked, grinning.

"We came to see you lot. Figured we'd surprise you, and since everyone ends up in the Three Broomsticks at some point..." Dom trailed off with a shrug. Gerald's arm was around her waist and he smiled at Rose.

"How has Fifth Year been, then?"

"Horrible," she said, rolling her eyes. This earned a laugh from all three of the visitors.

"Wait until N.E.W.T.s," Dom said with a wink.

"Forget about school," Rose said, excitedly, "How's Egypt?"

"My internship's almost done," Dom said, grinning, and Rose watched as Gerald's smile brightened. "I only have a couple of months to go before I start at the Gringotts in England with mum and dad."

Rose hugged her, excited to be able to see her more often.

"What about you, Gerald?" Al asked, smiling at him.

"I was made MVP for the final of the European Cup," he said and Dom pressed a proud kiss to his lips.

"He's incredible," she said, grinning.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Gerald said, flushing. "It's a team sport-"

"He's bloody brilliant," Michael cut in and they all laughed.

"And you, Michael?" Scorp asked.

"I've been all but dying, training with this blockhead over here," he said, jabbing a thumb towards Gerald who was now snogging Dom.

"I resent that," he pulled away to say before leaning down to her once more.

"Of course he does," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "Now that they're eating each other's face again, I'm just glad I have company."

"Have they been at it all day, then?"

"I'm shocked they haven't secluded themselves to the loo to tell you the truth," Michael said with a grin. "They haven't seen each other since the end of Summer, though, so I can forgive them."

The trio grinned at him. Al excused himself to go for butterbeers and food. It was a unanimous, unspoken agreement that their picnic was cancelled with the appearance of their cousins.

"Tell me about your year, then," Michael said, leaning back in his seat.

"We've been made Prefects," Rose said, gesturing to herself and Scorp.

"Oh, you're both a couple of brown-nosers like Dom, then?" he asked with a smirk, glancing at the snogging couple only to roll his eyes when they didn't even register he had spoken.

"No, we're just more responsible than you," Rose said, sticking her tongue out at him. He returned a grin before it seemed to falter.

"How's Molly, then?" he asked, staring at his drink with interest, obviously trying to pretend that the question meant nothing to him. Rose wasn't fooled.

"She got through to the Unspeakables, as I'm sure Dom has told you," Rose said, grinning.

Michael nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. I knew she'd get in."

"No one doubted it, really," Scorp said with a shrug and Al, who had returned, passed over their drinks before asking,

"Who are we talking about?"

"Molly," Rose said.

"Isn't she dating someone?" he asked, frowning.

Both Rose and Michael's eyes widened.

"Really?" Rose asked, interested.

"Yeah. Mum told me in her last letter. Dad took a detour from the Auror's Office to check on her and caught her snogging some bloke instead."

Al was still snickering as Rose watched Michael's face blanch.

"Dom," Rose said, poking at her cousin. She pulled away from Gerald, her eyes blurry.

"Mmm?" she asked, pressing her lips together slightly.

"Is Molly seeing someone?"

"Yeah," she said after a moment, her eyes clearing slowly. "Terrence Fitzpatrick. Really nice bloke. He's in the Unspeakables as well. I don't know if you'll remember him. He was a couple of years above us. He left in your Second Year. Always had an eye for Mol, he did."

"She never looked back, though," Michael said, grumpily, and Dom sent an amused look his way.

"I reckon she's fed up of being single," she said with a slightly reproachful eye-brow quirk.

Michael ducked his head, looking anywhere but at Dom, as their food arrived. They all split the Fish and Chips between them. Rose and Scorp ended up sharing and she snatched a chip from his pile, making him scowl and grab a chip from her own in return.

"I never thought of her as an 'in a relationship' type," Al said, shaking his head.

Both Rose and Dom snorted.

"_Molly_?" they asked, simultaneously.

The boys seemed confused and Rose supposed they were justified. Molly was forever proclaiming herself to be the 'independent woman' who didn't need a man in her life to make her happy. They knew the real Molly, however, and she was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"She's worse than _Dom_," Rose said on a laugh and earned a glare from her cousin. "I'm sorry, but you know you're a romantic fool."

"As if you aren't," Dom said with a sniff, as a smirking Gerald pulled her chin to press a kiss to her lips.

Rose shrugged, seeing Scorp give her an incredulous look out of the corner of her eye.

"The point is, Molly's wanted a boyfriend since she was old enough to know what one was. She's just been waiting for the right bloke."

At this point, she gave Michael a sharp look and he flushed.

"I guess she found him," she added, annoyed at him.

"Terrence is great and all, but I think she's only seeing him because he's fit," Dom said.

Gerald poked her side, offended.

"I never said he was as fit as _you_," she said in a comforting tone, grinning at him. He nodded, satisfied, and Dom continued, "But he _is_ fit. Molly's hormones are probably finally coming to the fore. About time too. She needs a good shag."

With that, Gerald pulled her back in for another snog, making the others at the table gag slightly. Rose watched as Michael had a slightly panicked look on his face and shook her head, leaning forward to whisper,

"You had your chance, didn't you?"

His eyes widened and he glanced over to ensure that Dom and Gerald were still occupied.

"She never fancied me."

"Are you blind or stupid?" Rose asked, offended on behalf of her cousin.

Al and Scorp's eyes widened. Rose wasn't usually rude to anyone but them.

"She's fancied you for years. Thankfully, however, she seems to have gotten over you."

Michael's eyes were all but bugging out of his head.

"Y-you're not serious."

Rose's eyebrow quirked.

"You really _are_ that thick?"

"He is," Dom said, laughing, shaking her head. She had obviously been listening to at least a small piece of the conversation. Gerald seemed rather confused.

"Molly fancies _him_?"

"Yes," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Almost as long as I've fancied you," Dom said, laughing lightly. Gerald turned wide eyes to Michael.

"Do you-"

"Of course I do!" Michael snapped. "You were too busy mooning over Dom to see it, obviously, but I did."

He poked at a chip for a moment, brooding as he said,

"I _do_."

Dom quirked a rather haughty eyebrow at him.

"I know I don't have to ask you to stay away from my cousin while she's in a relationship, of course."

"I'm not going to go proclaiming my love for her or anything," he said, rolling his eyes. "She's obviously gotten over whatever she felt for me."

Satisfied now, Dom's facade dropped to a friendly grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said and Michael looked up at her quickly. "You've made her pine for you over the years, so I'm not going to make it easy on you," she added, smirking. "You are, however, cordially invited to the next Weasley get-together. Ollie will tell you when it is."

"Ollie?" Rose asked, confused.

"She calls me Oliver sometimes," Gerald said with a shrug.

"Why?" Al asked, confused.

"I like the name Oliver. Doesn't it suit him?" Dom said, turning to press a kiss to Gerald's jaw. He was grinning like a fool in return.

"Not really," Scorp said, brow quirked. "But to each his own I suppose."

He turned a look on Rose as if to say, 'Your family is nutters.'

* * *

It wasn't long before Lily, Lysander, Lorcan and Hugo joined them. Lily had the same reaction as Rose, squealing as she dove over Rose to hug Dom.

"_Merlin_, Lils, get off!" Rose said, shoving at her cousin. She took a deep breath as Lily squeezed in next to her, forcing Dom onto Gerald's lap, much to his enjoyment. "You're _heavy_."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her but asked Dom,

"Did you come to give us good news, then? Are you preggers or something?"

Dom's face went white at that.

"_No_," she said, sharply.

"What's so wrong with that?" Gerald asked, his brows furrowed. Rose and Lily grinned at each other, leaning closer to hear the conversation better.

"Nothing. It's just-"

As Dom saw them at the edge of their seats, waiting for a response, she said,

"We'll talk about it later."

Gerald nodded, but he was still frowning.

"I'm here to surprise my lovely cousins, Lily not included," Dom said sweetly, sending a little glare in Lily's way as thanks for the trouble she was in with her boyfriend.

"Love you too, Dommie," Lily said, stealing a chip from Rose's plate.

"Hey!" she said, pulling it closer to her, protectively.

"Gerald, mate, haven't seen you since Summer," Lysander said, leaning over to shake his hand.

"How've you been, then?" Gerald asked.

"At school," he said with a smirk. "How do you think I've been?"

"Point taken," Gerald said, nodding with a grin on his face.

"When you share food, there's a greater chance of contracting Raptorfever," Lorcan said, matter-of-factly.

Lily grinned at him, saying,

"Lorc, I don't think any of us are carriers."

"Your cousin has been to Egypt," he said, shrugging.

Lily turned a horrified look on Dom.

"She didn't touch those chips, did she?" Lily asked Rose, panicked.

"No," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. Lily's face was so relieved, she had to laugh.

"I've missed you, Dom," Hu said, pushing Al around to squeeze in next to him.

"I've missed you too, Hu. How has my favourite little cousin been?"

Rose and Lily cleared their throats, but Dom said,

"Neither of you two take times out of your busy schedules to write to your lonely cousin in Egypt. Hu sends me a letter every week."

"Brown-noser," Rose said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. He smiled in return, turning back to speak to Dom.

"There's too many people here," Scorp said, shaking his head, reminded of the Potter/Weasley compartment once more.

"I know," Rose said, finishing her chips and stealing one of his. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"For you, maybe," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Rose," Michael said, and she turned to smile at him. "Do you think you can maybe... give me some tips? With Molly I mean," he asked quietly, careful not to let the others hear.

"Sure," she said, hoping that he could finally gather the bollocks to ask her out.

* * *

"Was it just me, or did Rose tell Michael to shave his head?" Al asked, curiously.

"I didn't," Rose said, rolling her eyes as she, Scorp and Al made their way out of the Three Broomsticks.

Gerald, Dom and Michael had had to leave a bit earlier and they had stayed for a few more minutes before leaving themselves.

"I just told him to give his locks a trim. Molly doesn't like blokes with long hair," she said with a shrug.

"What about you?" Scorp asked with a smirk.

"It depends on the bloke," she said with a shrug.

"On me, then," Al said and she scowled.

"That's disgusting, Al."

He rolled his eyes before he said,

"What about Scorp?"

"He could do with growing out his hair, I suppose," she said, critically, fingering where the end of his hair met his neck.

Scorp almost closed his eyes in pleasure as Rose fingers played through his hair. Conscious of Al's gaze, however, he pasted a slightly amused expression on his face.

"But really, he looks good either way," she said with a shrug before sending a wink his way. "Must be those pureblood genes of yours."

He laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement, unable to help himself. If blood-status had anything to do with looks then Rose's blood would be the purest of them all.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments or questions! :) Next update will be this afternoon! :D**


	37. Photographs, Teacups and Pranks

**So this is the second update of the day. :D**

**I'd like to thank Rayven49, InSaNeAnNiE, Veronique Ruthven, weasley-potter-05, chellywood, Bubbles23 (thanks for all the reviews!), sujey, DaughterOfMorpheus123 and blaiseredfern for reviewing! You guys are FANTASTIC! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! **

* * *

When they got back for dinner, Lily, Ly, Lorc and Hu had returned as well.

"Can we join you lot?" Ly asked, moving to sit next to Lily, taking Lorcan's seat.

A bit confused, Lorcan moved to sit opposite them. Hugo took his seat next to Lorc, asking,

"Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"We went back to our dormitories to put our things away," Rose said, serving herself some chicken.

"Did you not want anyone to steal your Sugar Quills?" Hu asked with a grin for his sister. In turn she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous," she said, smirking.

"I don't think boys are into sucking, thanks," Ly said, winking at her. "That's more a girl's forte."

While Rose gave him a rather disgusted expression, Lily howled with laughter, falling against his side.

Rose shook her head at his ecstatic look. He put his arm around her and Lily glanced over at Rose, still laughing.

"Y-your _face_!"

"Thanks, Lil," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Why wouldn't boys suck things?" Lorc asked and Lily started laughing again, reaching over to squeeze his hand. Rose watched as Ly's expression dropped as well as the arm around her.

"You're both too much," Lily said, wiping away a tear of mirth.

"What's funny?" Lorcan asked, genuinely puzzled.

* * *

"If we give James the photograph, I'm sure he'd see what he could do with it," Ly said, shrugging.

Lily was very concerned about a photo that she had had processed that wasn't moving.

"Who's in it, anyway?" Ly asked her, frowning.

"No one," she said, shrugging, her eyes going wide.

"Right," Ly said, rolling his eyes. "Is it a picture of Lorcan, then?" he asked, irritated.

"No," Lily said, confused. "It's a picture of-" she cut herself off before turning to Rose.

"Do you know the recipe for the potion to make the pictures move, Rosie?"

"I do," she said, "Haven't brewed it in a while, but it's rather simple."

"Will you help me?"

"Did you even need to ask?" Rose said, smirking, pulling her cousin into a one-armed hug. "What is it a photo of, then?" she whispered, grinning at her cousin.

"Lysander," she murmured, blushing. "Without his shirt," she added with a dreamy expression.

Rose rolled her eyes at her.

"You're this obsessed about something as simple as _that_?"

"It's only his back," she whispered, compellingly, "If it can move, maybe I can see the front too."

When her eyes went slightly blurry, Rose scowled at her.

"Trust me when I say if you just _ask_ him to take his shirt off, he will."

"He's not _that_ conceited, Rose," Lil said, shaking her head and Rose laughed.

For all of Lily's supposed maturity, she really was rather dense, wasn't she?

* * *

Rose, Scorp and Al were making their way back up to their common room when they spotted James and Fred in a rather serious, heated discussion. Confused, they looked at each other.

Fred and James _never_ fought. It was almost unheard of.

They made their way closer, but James spotted them and tapped Fred on his chest, nodding towards them. At once, they were both grinning.

"Had fun on your three-way date, then?" Fred asked.

"It was lovely," Rose said, her eyes narrowed at the pair. "Are you both alright?"

"Us? We're fine, thanks for asking. I reckon Fred shagged that bird he took to Hogsmeade, but I can't seem to get the truth out of him," James said, shrugging.

Rose gauged his grinning expression and didn't miss the steely glint in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Can I talk to you alone, James?" she asked.

He nodded, still smiling. They made their way over to a corner while Al began questioning Fred about his supposed shag.

"What is it?" she asked, at once.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about, Rosie," he said, his smile more of a grimace now, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Did I do something?" she asked, apologetically.

"Never," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Take care of yourself," he added, seriously, before slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"If you need more information about those sexual positions, Rosie, you know where to find me," he said loudly.

Rose rolled her eyes as the three boys turned to stare at her in shock.

* * *

After leaving James and Fred in the corridor, they met up with Alice. Al immediately pulled her into a snog, making Scorp and Rose pretend to gag, grinning at the couple.

"I've missed you," she said, hugging him close.

"You've only been gone for a few hours," Scorp said, rolling his eyes.

"When you fall in love, young Scorpius," Al said, slapping him on his back a little harder than necessary, "you'll understand."

Scorp sighed, shaking his head.

"I highly doubt that," he said but glanced at Rose, wondering if perhaps Al was right.

* * *

Rose was facing forward, still listening to Professor Flitwick prattle on about the theoretical part of their lesson. They would be learning how to put legs on teacups.

"Does he realise that everyone's already read this chapter?" Scorp asked, annoyed.

"From the blank looks of the Gryffindors, no offence Alice, I don't think they did."

"Well that's their loss then. No offence Alice. Shouldn't we just _start_?"

"You know, I'm still offended," Alice said, rolling her eyes. Al smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sorry," Scorp and Rose said together. Only Rose's voice, however, carried any sincerity.

"The point is, I don't think we can learn _how_ to do it if he keeps on about the _dynamics_ behind it," Scorp said, shaking his head.

"Maybe he likes the sound of his own voice," Rose suggested, tilting her head at Flitwick.

He _did_ enjoy speaking. Rose knew that he loved discussing the _theory_ of Charms far more than the _practice_ of it.

"I don't understand how. He's brilliant, but his voice is the most annoying thing-"

"What about Binn's voice?" Rose asked with a small smirk.

"-other than Binn's voice, that I've ever heard," Scorp finished.

"Now please, be careful with your cups. If they _do_ grow legs, don't let them run off," Flitwick squeaked.

They all nodded and with a quick tap of their wands, Al, Scorp and Rose's cups sprouted four, perfect legs.

"Well that was overrated," Scorp said, stopping his from running off the table.

He watched, curious, as Alice's teacup sprouted two normal legs and two rather spindly ones. It tottered, rather unbalanced, towards their perfect cups.

"Oh," Alice murmured, frowning and Al shrugged.

"Try again," he said simply.

She nodded, her brows furrowed as she tapped her cup again. This only seemed to thin out the two normal legs, however. She bit her lip, trying again.

By this time, Rose had rescued her cup from running off the table. She glanced around, noticing that not many students had gotten it right.

"You'd think-" she began, but when she turned, it was to see that Scorp and Al had transformed the legs of their cups.

Scorp's cup now had three perfect legs and one stub while Al's had five and couldn't quite seem to navigate with them. Scorp's cup made its way over to Al's cup and started kicking it with the stub, rather violently.

Rose couldn't help the sudden bubble of laughter at the ridiculous sight.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked, giving her a rather stern look.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I accidentally casted a Cheering Charm."

The lie flowed out of her mouth, smoothly.

"That's fine then," he said, but still gave her a disapproving look.

In retaliation, with one swift wave of her wand, Scorp and Al's teacups shattered.

"Aw..." Scorp and Al said, simultaneously.

* * *

The trio were making their way from the library, discussing the difficulties they were having with their latest Arithmancy assignment when they saw a crowd gathered in the Entrance Hall, laughing and staring upwards.

Confused, they glanced up as well.

Rose saw Raftan and Breslin Yaxley stuck to the ceiling. Her lips twitched as she realised they only wore their underwear.

"What the-" Scorp began but seemed unable to finish. "Who did this?" he asked, glancing around.

Everyone was too busy laughing, however, and ignored him. He sighed.

"I'll go find Headmistress McGonagall," he said, leaving. Al agreed and went with him.

Rose however, waited until he left before she started laughing. Looking around, her eyes snagged on Lily, who was holding onto the wall as she howled with laughter. When their eyes made contact, Lily grinned at her.

* * *

No one had any illusions as to who the culprits had been. The magic was clearly one of James and Fred's pranks. They were often doing rather foolish things, but never before had their mischievous tendencies ever been aimed at a student. So, since the Yaxley brothers had not seen their assailants and there was no real proof that pointed to their guilt, they were left unpunished.

"Who told you?" Rose asked, linking her arm with James while Lily did the same with Fred.

"We found out using our own means, Rosie love," James said, grinning and hugging her close.

"Were you proud?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Proudest I've ever been to be related to you two dunderheads, I can tell you that," Lily said, laughing.

"If they bother you again, I want you both to come to _us_, do you understand?" James asked, serious.

"We're fine on our own, James," Rose sighed.

"I'd actually appreciate the help if you're offering it," Lily said and both James and Fred grinned at her, approvingly.

"Why can't you be like Lily, Rose? She's such a good girl," Fred said, hugging her close.

Preening under the attention, Lily winked her way.

"I deal with my own problems," she said, "But thank you for today."

"You're welcome, cousin of mine," James said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Anytime," Fred said. "Next, I was thinking we hex their bollocks off.

* * *

"I can't figure out their motivation," Scorp was saying later in the common room.

"You don't have to. There's no motivation. They're just delinquents," Rose said for what she felt was the millionth time.

"Really, I'm telling you, my brother doesn't need a reason to humiliate someone," Al said, having been informed about their rationale earlier that day.

He had been in swift agreement of the punishment and wanted to be included in the next prank that would include the Yaxley brothers. While the three boys didn't have the exact details of what was said to their cousins, they had the gist of it. Al had also agreed that it might not be wise to let Scorp in on his cousin's little past time of taunting Rose and Lily. They were after all, his family.

"No, that's not it. They've never purposefully gone after anyone before-"

"Have you met _me_?" Al asked, exasperated.

He had been the victim of a large portion of James and Fred's pranks over the years.

"You're his _brother_, though," Scorp said. "It's _expected_ for you to be the centre of their little jokes."

"They weren't _little_ jokes. They were-"

"Yes, yes. We've heard the rant," Scorp said, making Al's eyes narrow. "What I want to know is _why_ they would single out Raftan and Breslin?"

"It's not as though your cousins are _model citizens_, Scorp," Al said.

"Yes, but they've never aimed any of it towards James or Fred."

"Just forget it, will you?" Rose asked, pleadingly. "We have to finish this essay."

"Fine," Scorp said, his brows furrowed.

* * *

"So you can tell _James and Fred_ what Raftan said to you, but you can't tell me?" Scorp asked, furious, as he cornered Rose while she looked for a book to help them with their essay.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I've never told-"

"Are you going to lie again, Rose?" Scorp asked and Rose felt herself getting angry.

"I didn't _lie to you_! I don't intend to, either! I've never told James or Fred _anything_ about Raftan."

"So he was just a random pick, then?" Scorp asked, his eyes flashing.

"Maybe he was," Rose said, folding her arms against her chest.

"I'm fed up of these little secrets of yours Rose," Scorp said, leaning closer to her.

"And I'm a bit fed up of _you_ at the moment," she said, pushing past him.

She didn't expect him to pull her back towards him and when her back slammed against his front, she froze, eerily reminded of his cousin.

"Why won't you just _tell _me?" he whispered in her ear and in that moment, she was in another hallway, with someone else, far more frightened than she had ever been.

"Rose?" he asked, angrily, spinning her around. His eyes widened at her expression. "Rose?" he asked again, concerned.

"N-nothing," she said, stumbling away from him. She turned and hurried back to the table where Al sat, wanting to cry.

* * *

The look in Rose's eyes when he had turned her to look at him had been pure fear. The most primal emotion he had ever seen in her eyes. She had been _terrified_.

He swallowed, feeling like a monster.

* * *

"I need to go get my Transfiguration textbook," Al said, slightly annoyed that he had forgotten it, running off after rummaging through his bag.

Scorp saw his opportunity and took it. He turned to Rose, whose gaze was rooted on the page in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you-"

"You didn't," she said, looking up with a smile.

"I did," he said, apologetically. "I saw your face and-"

"I know what you think, but I'm telling you, it wasn't you," she said, shaking her head, her expression a bit too weary for his tastes.

"If I did something-"

"I'd call you on it. You know that," she said, tiredly.

"Then why were you-"

"I have a secret," she said, interrupting him. He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I'm not going to tell it to you," she said and when he opened his mouth, frowning, she said, "Ever."

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes were confused and slightly hurt.

"I need you to understand that and not ask me about it. As my best mate, I'm begging you."

She gave him an imploring look and after a few minutes he sighed, surrendering.

"Fine. I won't ask," he said.

"Thank you," Rose said, smiling and reaching over to squeeze his hand in gratitude.

* * *

Scorp scowled down at his textbook, knowing that for the first time, Rose was purposefully keeping something from him. Everyone had secrets, of course, but it had become an unspoken rule that as long as one of the three of them asked the other a question, it was answered, fully and unequivocally.

Now, there was a secret between them. Scorp looked up to watch Rose nibble on her thumbnail as she studied and he couldn't help but wonder if it would pull them apart.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any questions, comments or feedback. Next update is tomorrow morning. :)**


	38. Predicaments, Gags and Cousins

**I know I'm supposed to be updating in the morning, but I was feeling 'ah vibes' as we call it here. Lol. **

**I'd like to thank weasley-potter-05, Veronique Ruthven, BW-Photography, bakemeapie, blaiseredfern, littlepixies1321, altogirl156 (I'm updating because of uuu!) and ErisedFeather for reviewing! You guys are GREAT! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

Christmas was held at Scorp's house that year, following a huge debate on where they would be able to get the most school-work done with the smallest amount of disturbances.

The Burrow had definitely been scratched off the list early on. Al's house had been taken out of the running when they realised that Ly, Lorc and Hu would be there with Lily. Rose's house had been removed as well when Al said that Ron wouldn't want Rose in such close quarters with Scorp, even if they were just studying, for extended periods.

Scorp's house seemed to be a prime locale as it was almost always deserted, had a large collection of reference textbooks they could use and had minimal disturbances.

The first week of the Christmas holidays were spent in almost constant study, their holiday assignments long since completed.

Four a.m. on Christmas morning found Scorp scratching his head with the tip of his quill.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to _learn_ all of this in time for our exams?" he asked, frustrated.

"I dunno," Al said, his eyes scanning the page as if searching for an epiphany.

"I'm tired," Rose said, sighing. She pressed her face against the cool pages of her textbook. Her eyes snagged on Scorp.

"Teach me something," she murmured, her eyes blinking, sleepily.

"Umm," Scorp said, seeming to scour his brain, "In Arithmancy, the only real difference between the Agrippan method and the Chaldean method is the lack of use of the number 9 in the latter."

"Something I _don't_ know, Scorp," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"Alright, the Ancient Rune for bigotry looks like a malformed poodle," Scorp said, his head drooping onto the back of the sofa he was sprawled on.

"That's very informative, Scorp," Rose said with a yawn. "What are you reading now?"

"Advanced Rune Translation," he said, his eyes drooping.

"I'll read with you," she said, making her way, stumbling slightly, towards him.

He groaned, moving so she could sit next to him.

"I'm going to bed," Al said, getting up, his eyes closed, staggering towards the door. He almost slammed into the door frame but missed it by an inch.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Rose asked, her head falling against Scorp's shoulder.

"No," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her until they lay on the sofa, her back to his front.

She gave a small squeak of surprise, but he said in a sleepy voice,

"More comfortable. Read."

He propped the book in front of her and Rose tried to focus her eyes on the words. She had read about half of a sentence before she gave up, shifting so she could nestle her face into the crook of his neck. His arm, still around her, holding up the book, tightened slightly.

"Rose?" he murmured.

"Sleepy," she said, sighing.

* * *

Scorp blinked his eyes against the bright sunlight streaming in through the library's windows. He stirred, trying to move, but froze. He tried to look down, but couldn't. Rose's face was buried against his neck and her warm breath was sending shivers down his spine.

His arms tightened around her slightly and when her legs shifted, one slipping over his hip, his eyes widened. He squeezed them shut, as she brought her arm up to bury in his hair, nuzzling his neck a bit.

He felt her body stiffen even as he prayed that they could stay like this a little longer. She was closer to him than she had ever been and he wasn't ready to give it up.

"Scorp?" she asked, sleepily and he couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body as her breath fell on a rather sensitive spot on her neck.

He sent up a silent prayer that she didn't shift her legs around. If she did, she might feel something she probably didn't want to.

"Morning," he said, quietly.

At once, she pulled away, her warm body moving quickly away from his. He was left lifting a knee to hide his reaction to her proximity and rather colder than he had been.

"Sorry," she said quickly, her brows furrowed.

"I didn't mind," he said with a shrug. He eyed the throw pillow on the end of the sofa and wondered if it would be suspicious to pull it across his lap.

By this time, Rose was scrambling to stand up so he quickly grabbed the pillow.

"Oh!" Rose said as the Ancient Runes textbook fell to the floor.

She snatched it up immediately and Scorp got a very nice view down her top. He grimaced for a moment, wondering when he would be able to get up from the sofa without completely humiliating himself.

He opened his eyes to see Rose, the book clutched to her chest, giving him a strange look.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he realised he probably looked like he was in pain.

"Yeah. My back," he said, stretching it, hoping she believed the excuse.

"Oh," was all she said before she bit her lip. "Do you want me to rub it?"

_Yes._ "No, it's fine."

"Alright," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

He wondered, for one manic moment, if she _practiced_ teasing him.

"I'll go up and get ready, then," she said with a small smile, turning and leaving.

He watched her leave the room, thoroughly enjoying the view before he slammed his head, hard, against the back of the sofa trying to snap himself back to reality.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered.

* * *

The Christmas present exchange that year was much more sedate than usual since they had all woken up with only a few hours asleep each. They all sat, legs folded, on the floor of Scorp's room.

Al passed over his present first, his eyes still bleary. They had later discovered that Al hadn't made it back to his room. Instead, he had gone as far as the staircase before slumping over.

Rose opened her present, smiling already at the chilly feel of it. She grinned as she saw the tub of No Melt Chocolate Ice Cream from Honeydukes.

"I love you," she told him, seriously, and he snorted out a laugh before hugging her.

Scorp opened his present next and beamed at it. It was a book on Gellert Grindlewald he had been pining after since he had seen that it was published.

"You know me so well," he said, hugging Al and slapping his back.

Rose pushed across her present next and Al immediately dug in. When he stared down at the box of Contraceptive Potions he had revealed, he looked up with a bewildered expression to see Rose and Scorp howling with laughter at the gag gift.

"Your real one's in here," she said, pushing across another wrapped gift. "But you can keep those," she added with a wink.

He rolled his eyes and opened the new present to reveal a polished Snitch frame containing a picture of all three of them plus Alice, with Al's arm wrapped around her.

"You're bonkers, but I love you anyway," he said, grabbing his cousin in a hug.

Scorp ripped at the wrapping of his present and grinned down at the present contained within. It was a handsome golden coloured metal framed watch. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know you're supposed to wait until a bloke's seventeenth birthday," Rose said, smirking, "But I figured you're mature enough. Plus I saw it and I couldn't _not_ get it for you."

"_You_," Scorp said, putting the watch on his wrist at once, "are the best."

"I know," she said, grinning at him.

Scorp pushed his presents across to them.

Al immediately dug into his own. He gasped as he saw the newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages. It had only been released the previous week. He whooped loudly, grabbing Scorp into a tight hug.

"Best mate _ever_!" he said loudly.

Rose rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"After Rose, of course," he added as an afterthought, not looking up from where he was staring, reverently, at the book.

Rose shook her head while she opened her present. Scorp watched with appreciation as her eyes widened.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah. Thought you might like it," he said, grinning.

Rose squealed, hugging the box to her before jumping on top of Scorp and hugging him tight. When she pulled away, Scorp was staring at her bemused. She wasn't paying him any mind, however. She was too busy removing the phoenix feather quill from its wrapping.

"I'm in love," she said, stroking the feather.

"A quill obsessed lunatic's dream come true," Al said, shaking his head before returning to petting the cover of his new book.

Scorp grinned at her reaction. Especially when she attacked him for another hug.

* * *

After the fiasco the previous Christmas, Scorp was relieved to see that he now, according to both Al and Rose, gave the best presents in the world.

He grinned, preening slightly as he entered the kitchen. He saw Rose standing at one of the appliances that he still didn't know the name of, making tea.

"Hullo," he said, taking a seat at the table.

"Hi," she said, beaming at him. "I just put my quill away and came to get some tea. I wanted to go to sleep, but I was too excited about the quill. I couldn't stop looking at it. Some chamomile might calm me some."

"I hope so," Scorp said, laughing. She was too much sometimes.

"Thank you," she turned, smiling at him, to say.

"Stop thanking me. Like Al said, I just found a quill obsessed lunatic's dream come true and got it."

"Yeah, well, you know me well enough to know I'm a quill obsessed lunatic and that's all that really matters," she said, grinning over at him.

"If that's how you feel, then maybe I can borrow it sometime," he said, smirking, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe I'll cut your hand off sometime," she said, pleasantly, stirring her tea.

* * *

Scorp's parents had returned at some point during Christmas day, although Rose really wasn't sure exactly _when_, to begin preparations for their annual Christmas party.

Scorp had already given them advance notice that they would not be attending, deciding instead to barricade themselves in his bedroom with their textbooks.

"What was that bit about Grindylows?" Al asked Rose, brows furrowed.

He had taken up residence on the floor in front of Scorp's bed. Rose was lying on her stomach at the very end of the bed while Scorp was at the head.

"Which bit?" Rose asked, chewing her lip as she read from her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook.

"Their fingers," Al said, squeezing his eyes shut to remember.

"They're extremely brittle. You can break their grip on their victim by snapping a few of their fingers," Scorp said, his gaze switching between his textbook and Rose's bum, which was rather distracting, if he did say so himself.

"That's it," Al said, relieved. "Thanks."

Scorp made a noncommittal noise, his gaze moving over Rose.

"Want me to quiz you?" Rose asked, turning to look at him. At once, his eyes snapped to her face.

"Sure," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Give me five defining features of a werewolf," she said, turning to lie on her back and lifting her book above her face so she was looking up at it.

The answers popped into his mind immediately, but he took a few moments to scan Rose's form again. Her front was just as distracting as her back.

"There's the tufted tail, the pupils of the eyes, the-"

His answer was stopped short with a sharp knock on his door. Sighing, he made his way over to it. He had begged his parents not to disturb them. When he opened his door, however, it wasn't to find his parents. His cousin, Raftan, stood there instead.

"Raf!" he said, surprised as his cousin pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Rose had looked up to see who had knocked on the door only to see Raftan Yaxley smirk at her over Scorpius' shoulder when he hugged him. He faced Scorp again, saying,

"Missed you at the party, mate."

Scorp shook his head.

"We're studying for O.W.L.s."

"We?" Raftan asked, pretending he hadn't seen her. She watched Scorp's shoulders stiffen as he said,

"Rose, Al and I."

"Oh. Rose is in there? Can I say hello?"

She shuddered as disgust ran through her.

"I don't think so, mate. She's rather focused on Defence at the moment," Scorp said and relief coursed through her.

"Pity. I brought you a present," Raftan said, grinning.

He passed over a wrapped box and Scorp opened it where he stood in the doorway. She saw Raftan peek over Scorp's shoulder to wink at her and she looked away. Al got up, putting himself in front of her so Raftan's view of her was blocked. She pressed her forehead against his back in silent thanks.

"_Merlin_, is that me?" Scorp asked, obviously shocked at the present.

"That's _us_. Little bob of black hair next to you on that broom? That's me. My mum sent it to me last month. Apparently, you'd visited us when we were much younger. That's your dad there next to mine. Do you like it?"

"I love it! I didn't know we had met before Hogwarts."

"Neither did I. According to mum, though, you were my favourite cousin when we were little tykes."

"I had no idea," Scorp said and Rose peeked over Al's shoulder to see Scorp pull him into another hug, but this time, Raftan had a genuine grin on his face as he ruffled his cousin's hair fondly.

"You should come with us to Greece next summer. That way we can get to know each other better."

Rose was utterly shocked at the sincerity of his words. He really _did_ want to get to know his cousin.

"I'll ask my parents," Scorp said and she heard the grin in his voice.

"If not, I can come spend some time here. My parents wouldn't mind."

"That'd be great," Scorp replied.

"Alright, well I'll see you back at school," Raftan said and Rose peeked at him. He had turned away with a little wave. She sighed, grateful that he was finally gone. Quite suddenly, he spun back around and his eyes snagged hers over Al's shoulder.

"Oh, will you tell Rose I said hello?"

She ducked back behind Al's shoulder but heard the tightness in Scorp's voice when he said,

"I will."

Scorp closed the door and turned back to them. She smiled at him over Al's shoulder, but she knew Al's features weren't nearly as pleasant.

"You should have told him to shove his hello up his arse," Al said, moving back to the floor.

"That would have been rude," Scorp said with a sigh. "He's my older cousin-"

"He's a git," Al said, opening his book.

"No he isn't," Rose said, smiling at Scorp. "Look at the lovely present he got for Scorp," she added, smacking Al on the back.

He turned to scowl at her but she ignored him.

"He's a wonderful cousin."

"I suppose," Scorp said, frowning at the photo in his hand.

"Why don't we get back to studying, then?" Rose asked, settling down with her textbook once more.

* * *

Scorp sighed, wondering when she'd start being honest with him when it came to his cousin. It was obvious she was upset. Her eyes gave her away when nothing else could. He moved over to where she was on the bed and pushed her around a bit.

She gave him a startled look before she shifted around to make room for him. He settled next to her, pulling her textbook so it lay between them. He wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his side. She stiffened for just a moment before she settled, resting her head against his shoulder. Al gave him a small grateful smile and he returned it.

"Are you just cheating because you don't know the other three defining features of a werewolf?" she asked, grinning.

"You know me too well," Scorp said, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, questions and comments! :)**


	39. Misbehaviour, Proposals and Snogs

**I'd like to thank DaughterOfMorpheus123 (for both!), RH96, blaiseredfern, altogirl156, zoldyckgirl404, chellywood, Guest (thank uuu!), littlepixies1321, Jampaqd (for both!), Rayven49 (for both!), Bubbles23 (THANK UUU!), tiffc10, weasley-potter-05, Veronique Ruthven and dymitria (my newest reviewer! :D) for reviewing! I'd also mlike to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**There is POSSIBLY going to be three updates today, depending on how many chapters I finish. **

* * *

For their New Year's celebrations, the trio made their way to the Burrow. Deciding that a much needed break was in order, they took the chance to laugh and drink as much as possible.

"Merlin, you three are more rowdy than _James_, today," Vic said with a laugh.

"After this, it's back to the books, so we figured we'd enjoy ourselves for a bit," Rose said, winking at her, slightly tipsy.

"Of course," Vic said, grinning. "I'd almost forgotten that it's your O.W.L. year. Suffering?"

Vic was giving her a rather sympathetic look. Rose nodded with a sigh.

"There's so much to learn and so little time."

"Especially when it's you lot," Vic said with a wink.

Rose would have been offended, if it wasn't true and if her cousin didn't know her so well. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Teddy making his way over to his wife, grinning.

"Have you been hiding from me?" he asked, hugging her around her waist and bending to press an open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

Rose watched Vic close her eyes in pleasure and felt rather awkward standing there.

"I haven't been _hiding_, but if you ask me to apparate home with you one more time, I'm going to hex you," she said, indulgently.

"Fine. We'll just go upstairs, then?" he asked, quietly, and Rose's eyes widened in realisation, glancing around to find anywhere else to be at the moment.

"_Teddy_!" Vic said, but she couldn't seem to get the laugh out of her voice.

"No one will miss us," Teddy said, grinning.

"I'm talking to _Rose_!" she said, trying to sound serious.

"Rose doesn't mind if we run off for a quick shag. Do you, Rosie?" he asked, winking at her.

"No!" Rosie squeaked, waving them off, not making eye-contact. "Go!"

"Rose, he's only kidding-" Vic started to say but Teddy pulled her off.

"Thanks Rosie!" he called and dragged his wife up the stairs.

Shuddering slightly, Rose made her way towards the kitchen, where she had been headed before Vic had stopped her for a quick chat.

On entering, she rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. Al, Scorp, James and Fred were wrestling on the floor.

"Get your bloody foot _off_ my-"

"You're elbow's in my-"

"Ow!"

"Bloody _hell_! My head-"

She rolled her eyes and dragged Scorp and Al off the pile by their ears.

"_Ow, _Rosie!" Al howled while Scorp scowled.

"What _are_ you two doing?" she demanded while they rubbed the offended appendage.

"We were just having a bit of fun-" Scorp started, trying to sound convincing.

"James started it," Al said, rather drunkenly.

"Did you both have to join in, then? I know you're more mature than that!"

"Rosie, don't be a nag," Al said, pulling her into a hug.

She pushed him away and Scorp frowned at her.

"Why don't you lighten up? You don't have to be everyone's mum _all the time_," he said, moving to take a seat.

Rose ignored the little blossom of hurt that bloomed in her chest. He was just drunk. He hadn't meant it.

"She really _does_ act like an old woman, doesn't she?" Al snickered, plopping down into a chair next to Scorp.

The hurt spread and she bit her lip, looking anywhere but at them.

"I'll just leave you alone, then," she said softly, turning to leave. Immediately, arms slid around her waist. Her eyes widened as she heard Scorp whisper,

"Come on, Rosie, we're just having a bit of fun with you. Did we hurt your feelings?"

"Of course not," she snapped, irritated.

"Good. When I think of you, the _last_ thing I think of is my mum."

She jolted slightly as his hands moved to her hips and he nuzzled her neck. How drunk _was_ he?

"Hey, hands off!" Al said, pushing Scorp away from her. "It's one thing to comfort. Another _completely_ to molest. Just because you saw the knickers-"

"Are you wearing them?" Scorp asked, his hands moving to her hips again, but this time trying to pull at her trousers.

She jumped away as Al tackled him to the floor. They seemed a bit too drunk to co-ordinate themselves properly, however, and ended up falling next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

"What were we fighting for?" Al asked, head rolling slightly.

"James put beetles in your butterbeer," Scorp said, grinning at nothing.

"Bastard," Al muttered, turning to get up, heading back to where James was.

Rose's eyes were wide as she stared down at Scorpius. What was wrong with him? Even drunk, she didn't expect him to try to get her _trousers_ off. Shaking her head, she sighed, kneeling next to him. She pressed her hand against his flushed face and he sighed, leaning into the cool palm.

"How gone are you, then?" she asked, grinning.

"Two more glasses of firewhiskey than I rightly should have," he muttered, his voice slurred.

"Come on, then," she said, pulling him up and leading him up towards the room he would be sleeping in.

On their way out of the kitchen, she met Dom and Gerald.

"Need some help?" Gerald asked, eyeing Scorp with amusement. He was holding Rose around the shoulders and swaying slightly, the innocent smile of the drunk playing across his face.

"I don't think so. Not yet at least," she said, grinning at them.

"What are you two up to?"

"I'm thinking about-" Dom began but turned as her name was shouted from across the room. She sent them a quick wave as she moved to speak with Molly, who had called her.

"Michael has been following her around," Gerald said, laughing. "For _some reason_, she's blaming Dom. Merlin knows why," he added with a shrug.

Rose rolled her eyes, amused, before scowling and shaking her head sharply as Scorp blew in her ear and then proceeded to laugh raucously.

"What are you planning to do for the rest of the night, then? Play bodyguard so Molly doesn't maim Dom?" Rose asked, pushing Scorp's hand away from where it was tugging at her trousers.

"Well, yes, now that you mention it, but I was more hoping to speak to Bill," he said, his expression going serious. Rose's eyes widened, staring at him, slapping Scorp's hand from her hip again.

"Do you mean..." she trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask her. I just need Bill's permission first. Teddy got it before he asked, so I'm thinking, it'd only be right to follow in tradition," he said, shrugging slightly.

Rose saw the fear in his expression and grinned.

"Uncle Bill's wonderful. He only wants what's best for his daughters and he knows Dom loves you."

"What if he thinks I'm not best for her? He already mentioned that Teddy has a much more _stable job_ than I ever will. What if he says no?"

"Then you have to convince him. I know for a fact that Ted had to all but beg," Rose said, smiling, pushing Scorp hard against the wall as he shoved her blouse up a bit to get to her trousers.

"He _did_?" Gerald asked, awed.

It was a well known fact that Gerald was trying to live up to the huge expectations Teddy had left. He was a beloved member of the family and everyone already knew and adored him. As a stranger only having been recently introduced to the huge Weasley/Potter clan, Gerald was having quite a problem being fully accepted.

"Yes. Vic told me. I assume he told her. _Plus_, Teddy only _officially_ asked Vic after he got permission. He'd already asked her long before."

"Really?" Gerald asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. They'd been planning to get married since she was seventeen."

"Bugger," he muttered, brows furrowed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"If Teddy couldn't get him convinced at first, then how the hell _can I_?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way. Bill knows you and Dom are perfect for each other. Everyone does," she assured him, pinching Scorp hard as his hands moved to tug at her trousers again.

"Having a bit of trouble with him?" Gerald asked, quirking his brow at Scorp's odd behaviour.

As if suddenly realising he had an audience, Scorp grinned at Gerald.

"I need to see her knickers," was all he said before he tried to grab her again.

Rose smacked his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"It's stupid. Don't bother to ask," she said to Gerald.

"I won't," he responded, eyebrow almost to his hairline now, as he waved at them.

"Wish me luck," he called, moving to where she knew her Uncle Bill sat with his brothers.

It took some serious manoeuvring and more than a little assistance from the walls to stop him from crushing her, but they eventually made it into his room. She led him to his bed and gave him an almighty push, laughing as he toppled over. As she turned to leave, however, she didn't expect him to grab her around the waist and pull her down as well.

She froze, unsure what to do when he dragged her close, cradling her against his body. His hands had somehow made their way under her blouse and were now splayed rather boldly across her bare stomach. Her eyes widened as nuzzled his face into her hair. What was he _doing_?

"Rose?" he asked, his voice husky with alcohol.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, trying to sound as though there _wasn't_ a flurry of butterflies in her stomach and her blood _wasn't_ racing faster than it ever had before. She had a feeling she failed rather abysmally and was just glad her was too drunk to notice.

"Are you really wearing those knickers you bought?"

She took a moment to register the ridiculous statement before she burst out laughing.

* * *

Rose pulled one of Scorp's arm from around her and looked down at the watch she had gotten for him. There were only ten more seconds for midnight.

"Scorp, let me go," she said. She had, so far, been unsuccessful in convincing him to release her.

"No," he said, sleepily, nuzzling her hair again.

She tugged at his arms, but just like before, it was impossible to force him to release her. He was too strong. She _did_ enjoy feeling his arms around her though. She peeked at him for a moment, making sure his eyes were still closed as she ran her hands up them.

She grinned at the feel of his muscles. He had a sturdier build than Al, who was lanky and lean. She leaned her back against his stomach, _feeling_ the ridges there and smirked. She assumed Al would be rather jealous if he saw him without a shirt.

She ignored the tightening in her lower stomach as he pulled her closer, hand sliding along her ribcage. She shouldn't have had such feelings in the first place. He was her best mate. Best mates did _not_ have lustful thoughts of each other. They were purely platonic.

She frowned, wishing it was so. Instead, no matter how much she tried, she felt things for Scorp that she just _knew_ she shouldn't. She knew the feelings weren't mutual either. She hadn't seen any attraction when he looked at her. It wasn't like when Al looked at Alice. Scorp always looked her in the eyes. Even when she wore low-cut blouses and the shortest of her school skirts just for him to notice.

She sighed, wondering why she even bothered trying. It was obvious that they were destined to remain friends. She needed to stop hoping for what wouldn't occur and become more realistic.

"Scorp, it's past midnight now-"

"It's the New Year?" he asked, sounding rather excited.

Figuring she had found her way to escape, she nodded, enthusiastically.

"Great," he said and let her go. She scrambled away but he had other ideas. This time when he dragged her back to him, she was facing him and she saw his drunken smile widen.

"Happy New Year," he said, softly, and she nodded, pushing at him.

"Scorp, I have to-"

He pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight, cutting off her air supply slightly.

"Scorp-" she gasped out and he released her.

"Can I see your knickers now?" he asked and she smacked his arm

* * *

Rose shook her head as she left the boy's room. Scorp had soon fallen asleep and she had tucked him in, stroking his hair for only a moment before leaving.

She made her way towards the stairs when she heard raucous laughter coming from the room she shared with the other girls in her family. Frowning, she opened the door and soon rolled her eyes at the scene. Lily, Lysander, Hugo and Lorcan were on the floor, taking turns to drink from a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Dear Merlin, hasn't there been _enough_ underage drinking at this party without adding you lot?" she asked and was greeted with a large cheer of,

"Rose!" for her trouble. Sighing, she made her way over.

Lily and Lorcan seemed far drunker than Lysander and Hugo.

Ly and Hu were laughing at Lorcan's antics while Lily appeared to be trying to empty her sock drawer. Lorcan was reciting the first chapter of Hogwarts a History, verbatim, but with brief pauses to give little explanations.

Sighing, Rose made her way over to pull Lily out of the sock drawer.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" she asked, kindly.

"I _need _the Puddlemere socks Ly got my for Christmas," she said, pouting slightly.

"Aren't you wearing them?" Rose asked, trying to fix the mess Lily had made of her hair.

Bemused, Lily stared at her for a moment before dropping her gaze to her feet.

"_Socks_," she said, bending over to touch them and almost toppling over for her effort. "There you are!"

"Now that you've found them, let's get you into bed, alright?"

"_No_! It's only a little after midnight. Please, Rosie," she begged and Rose couldn't quite bring herself to say no.

"Fine, but only a little while."

"You're the _best_," Lily said, hugging her tight.

Rose turned to see Ly and Hu still in fits while Lorcan was doing a little dance that had apparently been used by the House-elves in the opening ceremony of Hogwarts.

"I need to use the loo," Lily said rather loudly into Rose's right ear and she flinched away before nodding and helping her out of the room.

The last thing she wanted was for the poor girl to hurt herself on the way there.

When Lily was finished and stumbling out of the bathroom, Rose noticed Lorcan exiting the bedroom they had been occupying.

"_Ly_!" Lily said, stumbling towards him and he blinked blearily back at her.

Rose chuckled to herself. He really _did_ look rather a lot like Lysander now that he had trimmed his hair. She wasn't prepared, however, for Lily to launch herself at him, pressing him into a wall, to snog him.

She was still staring at them, her eyes wide, when she saw Lysander stumble backwards from the open bedroom door, hurt filling his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any feedback, comments and questions! :D**


	40. Hangovers, Love and Defeat

**This update is for blaiseredfern. Hopefully you can read it before you leave. :D**

**I'd like to thank weasley-potter-05, RH96, 'Guest', blaiseredfern, tiffc10 and Veronique Ruthven for reviewing. You guys are awesome. I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

Rose had tried to explain Lily's predicament to Lysander, but he had been so angry, he had stormed off, knocking into Lorcan on the way out. Lily, who had only just parted from kissing Lorcan, stared after Lysander.

"Lorc, what's wrong?" she called but he didn't seem to hear her.

Raising her eyes to the ceiling as Hugo asked,

"What's the matter with Ly?" Rose wished she had _not_ decided to enter the room when she had.

* * *

"Lysander looks like he wants to punch his twin in the face," Al murmured to Rose as they ate dinner.

It was a rather quiet affair. Most everyone had a bit of a hangover from the party the night before and for once, the usual boisterous behaviour of the Weasley/Potter clan was subdued.

"I reckon he does," Rose said, shaking her head as Al gave her a questioning look.

"_More_ teenage drama?" he asked, chuckling.

"Does it ever end?" she replied, snorting out a laugh.

"_Must _you two shout?" said Scorp, his face buried in his hands.

Rose and Al, who had been whispering, smirked at each other. It was, after all, Scorp's first hangover.

"Do you want us to raise our voices?" Al asked, doing just that and he received a scowl from his best mate.

At the same time, there were quite a few muttered remonstrations directed towards him from various points of the dinner table.

"They're just old, don't mind them," James said with a wink.

His eyes were slightly bleary, but he didn't look too affected.

"You don't seem to have a hangover, Rosie," he added with a grin.

Fred leaned over and scowled at her in jealousy.

"These two were drinking," she said, jabbing her thumb in Scorp and Al's direction. "So I decided not to partake."

"Wise decision," Fred said, leaning his head against the table. "Stupid things happen when there isn't at least _one_ sober person at the party."

"Stupid things happen anyway," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"True, but at least someone can tell you about it later," James said, lifting his pumpkin juice to Rose in a toast.

"Why are you all _yelling_? We're right _here_," moaned Scorp, his head still buried in his arms.

* * *

"I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Scorp asked, quietly, much later when they were the only ones left in the kitchen and Rose had settled in with a bowl of her No Melt Chocolate Ice Cream.

"No, nothing _too_ stupid," she said, licking her spoon.

Scorp's gaze was entranced by her mouth.

"What's _not_ too stupid, then?" he asked, licking his own lips.

"I seem to recall you got into a fight with James, Fred and Al."

"I remember that," he said, rubbing his ribs where he was sure James had kicked him at some point.

"Then, I dragged you and Al off of them."

He rubbed his ear.

"I remember _that_."

"Then, you tried to get into my pants."

As his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, she laughed. He sighed, relieved.

"I _didn't_."

She smiled, shaking her head.

"You _did_ actually. You tried to see my knickers."

His eyes were as wide as saucers now.

"Did I?"

"_No_," Rose said, laughing, hitting his hand with her spoon. "You just tried. After that, I took you up to your bed and you dosed off."

"I don't remember that part, but I do recall waking up while someone took a chisel to my skull," he said and she giggled.

"That's called a hangover. You might want to get used to it if you're going to keep drinking."

"I don't think I will, thanks. Not that much, at least," he said, watching her put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and lick the spoon clean.

* * *

Al sat in the Weasley/Potter compartment with everyone else, waiting for Alice to get there. He hadn't seen her for the entire holidays. While they had exchanged letters almost daily, he was sorely missing her. He hadn't yet told her, but he was in love with her. He was just waiting for an appropriate time and place.

Glancing around at his rowdy cousins and friends, he rolled his eyes. This was _definitely_ not it. He needed it to be romantic. Perfect. Like his Alice. He grinned as he thought of her. Not everyone could see how well they suited each other, but the people that mattered did. They saw how Al and Alice's personalities clashed and yet melded together perfectly. She could make him laugh when no one else could. He could make her take herself less seriously. They could make mistakes together and fix them right afterwards. They fought, of course, but always found a way to make up.

He glanced over at his best mates and smiled. Rose and Scorp had supported him in his relationship from the beginning.

Even his mother had been excited when they had started dating. Understandably, she had all but traumatised him by mentioning that they would _finally_ have a Longbottom in the family. At that point, he had merely _fancied_ her. Grinning now, he shook his head. Maybe she _would_ become a member of their family. Eventually, of course. After all, if Gerald could get Dom, who was forever saying she enjoyed the single life, to say yes to marriage, then asking Alice would be rather uncomplicated.

"Al, you're smiling to yourself again. Thinking of shagging Alice?" Scorp asked, flipping through his textbook.

Al snorted out a laugh. He was _always_ thinking of shagging Alice. They had decided to wait, but that didn't mean he didn't _think_ about it.

"She said she'd be here by eleven," he said instead, glancing at his watch.

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic," Rose said, smiling, flipping through Scorp's textbook as well. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Yeah," he responded, staring at the door. Sighing, he was reaching into his bag for his own textbook when the door of the compartment opened. He had barely looked up when he felt arms surround him. He grinned, recognising her immediately.

"Hey," he murmured, grinning and wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you!" she squealed, burrowing into his neck.

He pulled away just to look at her for a moment, her chocolate brown eyes making him melt, but was unable to stop himself from snogging her.

"Really, you two. Get a room," Ly said, pretending to gag.

"Shut it," he pulled away to say before pulling her down into his lap, making her more comfortable for what he was sure was going to be a rather enthusiastic snog session.

* * *

"If we get this chapter done before we get to school, then maybe we can take a break tonight," Scorp said, grinning.

"Or maybe we can finish another chapter and take two whole _hours_ off, tomorrow," Rose replied, smirking up at him.

Scorp laughed.

"Al won't get that chance, but sacrifices must be made for snogging."

"They must," Rose said, soberly. He snorted out a laugh, glancing at where Al and Alice were yet to come up for air.

"You both aren't serious, right?" Ly asked, poking Rose with his toe.

"About?" she asked, slapping his foot.

"You're going to study for the whole train ride?"

"If we do, then-"

"You get a break. Yeah. What I'm asking is if you're really that obsessed with grades."

They both looked at him, incredulous.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rose asked, shaking her head. "If we don't do well on our O.W.L.s we can't do N.E.W.T.s and then we'll have no future."

"You're both bonkers. Even if you write those exams _right now_, you'd get all O's."

"Not without these next five chapters," Scorp said, shaking his head.

"Why do I bother trying?" he asked.

"Ly, do you have your Exploding Snap cards?" Lily asked, digging through her bag.

Scorp watched as his eyes narrowed, angrily.

"No," he said, curtly. Lily glanced up, confused.

"You _always_ have your-"

"I don't," he snapped.

Scorp watched Lily flinch back from him.

"Fine," she said, angrily. "You're being a right twat, I hope you know that!"

"I don't see why you would _care_," he said, turning to scowl at her.

She seemed taken aback, her anger put on the back burner.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care."

She moved to hold his arm but he pulled away from her. Scorp watched hurt fill her eyes.

"I thought... after the party..." she trailed off, sounding, for the first time he had ever known her, very unsure.

"Yeah, after that party, I realised exactly how much you care and it obviously wasn't that much," he snapped.

Everyone in the compartment, except Rose, was watching them in confusion. What in the bloody hell were they talking about? The New Year's party?

"Ly, I didn't-"

"Why don't you tell your problems to someone who gives a damn?" he asked, getting up to leave.

"What is his _problem_?" Lily turned to Lorcan to ask. In turn, he shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"Lorc, did he tell you-"

"No," he said quickly, moving his arm as she reached out to him.

Even more confusion and hurt blossomed in her eyes.

"Lorc, are you angry-"

"No," he interrupted again and dodged her hand. He got up quickly, looking nervous, and left the compartment as well.

"Has everyone gone insane?" Lily asked, looking bewildered and very much like she was going to cry.

"I reckon so," Hugo said, staring at the door in bemusement. He turned to Lily and pulled her into a hug.

"They're twats, Lil," was all he said.

She nodded, hugging him tight, but didn't let any tears fall.

Scorp turned to quirk and eyebrow at Rose, who had a rather weary look in her eyes.

"What _happened_?"

"So many things," she said, shaking her head. "I just want to be left out of it."

Scorp nodded, reaching over to squeeze her hand supportively. She had become rather fed up of the, as she called it, 'teenage drama' that had been happening around her.

"Where did everyone go?" Al asked, glancing around, having finally pulled away for air.

Rose and Scorp shook their heads, not sure what to say.

* * *

"Quiz me on something else," Rose said, leaning her head against his shoulder, their arms linked as they walked down the fifth floor corridor.

They were on patrol and had taken the time to test and teach each other.

"Which topic?" he asked, making sure she wasn't looking before he turned his head to inhale the scent of her hair.

"History of Magic," she said, scowling slightly.

"Ah, the dreaded History of Magic. Let's see... Who were the original founders of Dumbledore's Army?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"A real question, please."

"Fine, but that was in the question bank. What is the other name for the Battle of the Astronomy Tower?"

"The Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower," she said, as they made their way over to a broom closet and opened it.

After finding it empty, she shut it again.

"Your turn. Same topic. Name three known Death Eaters at the time of the Second Wizarding War."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle and... Draco Malfoy."

Rose looked up at him quickly.

"You don't have to-"

"It's true," he said with a shrug, but she could see the glimmer of shame in his eyes.

"Your father," she said, pulling him to a stop, "had no other choice. He had to survive. If he didn't survive, how would you have been born?"

She smiled up at him. He stared back at her for a moment and his eyes flickered to her lips, making her nervous, before he pulled her into a hug.

"You're too good to me, Rosie."

"If _I'm_ too good to you, then you need new mates," she chuckled, squeezing him tighter.

* * *

Rose was making her way towards the library with the textbook she had forgotten in her arms when she saw Lorcan walking in the opposite direction. Just as she was about to raise her arm in a wave and greet him, she saw Lysander rounding the corner, his eyes narrowing on his brother.

Rose's eyes widened. Would he-?

Without so much as a warning, he shoved Lorcan against the wall of the corridor. Rose was about to run over when she heard him say,

"What are you playing at? You _know_ I fancy her!"

Lorcan shook his head, his eyes wider than saucers.

"I was-"

"I know what you were doing! You think I didn't see you two?" Lysander was more angry than she had ever seen him. "You're my _twin_," he said, disgust in his voice. "How can you do this to me?"

"Ly, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it, Lorc," Ly said, his voice tired, the anger seeming to flow right out of him, replaced with weariness. "I just don't want to hear it."

"Ly-"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you," Lysander said, shaking his head, sighing. "I'm done. With both of you."

He turned, walking off, his demeanour defeated.

"Ly!" Lorcan called after him, but his twin didn't even acknowledge him.

Lorcan fell back against the wall, burying his face in his hands. Rose was about to go over to him when she heard him whisper,

"I was just trying to help..."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments and questions! There'll be another update later today!**


	41. Fights, Discomfort and Emotions

**I'd like to thank altogirl156, RH96, blaiseredfern, weasley-potter-05, Veronique Ruthven, Guest, senga1 (for alll the reviews!), DaughterOfMorpheus123, Olive (Thank uuu!), StarRose2011, Nat321 (AWWW! You're too sweet...), ErisedFeather, Rayven49 and potterphilsosepher for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

Rose made her way into the common room from her dormitory, her bag in hand, only to find a rather unusual sight in front of her. Al was _furious_, which wasn't all that unusual until it was coupled with the fact that his ire was aimed at _Alice_.

"That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard," he said, shaking his head.

"I know! That's why when-"

"I didn't think you could be so... _stupid_."

Alice's eyes widened with hurt.

"Albus, I was just-"

"How _could you_? That's completely unacceptable!"

"I know! When-"

"If you _know_ then why would there be a problem?"

"Al, if you'd just _listen_!" Alice insisted, moving to grab his arm.

Rose watched, slightly shell shocked as he ripped it away from her.

"Don't _touch_ me after what you've told me that. If I'd known before-"

"You'd what?" she snapped, annoyed.

"I'd have never started seeing you," he yelled and it seemed to be a slap to her face.

"What?" she asked, her voice quiet now.

"Don't act like you didn't know. That's why you hid it from me! Because you _knew_ how I felt-"

"I'd never hide something like that from you! But when I spoke to Rose-"

"You spoke to _Rose_ before me. Is that supposed to make it better?"

"She spoke to _me_! Albus, just calm down!"

"I will not," he shouted. "You _lied_."

"I didn't! I swear-"

"I don't believe a single word that's going to come out of your conniving little mouth. You're just a prejudiced little bit-"

"_Al_!" Rose said, loudly, shocked. They both turned to her, Al's face was contorted in anger while Alice's was as white as a sheet.

"Rose!" Alice said, seeming to be relieved. "Tell him! Tell him how-"

"Don't try to get her on your side!" Al said, snapping his gaze back to Alice. "If I'd only known-"

"Then you wouldn't have fallen in love with me?" she asked and Rose could hear the tears in her voice.

She watched regret enter Al's eyes for a moment before they hardened.

"Perhaps," he said, crisply and pointed to the door. "I think you should leave."

Rose watched with wide eyes as Alice collected her things, not saying a word, and left.

"What in the _bloody hell_ are you thinking, Al?" she asked, moving in front of him.

"She lied," he said, the anger draining out of him and leaving him looking more hurt than she had ever seen him.

Rose pulled him into a hug and he let her hold him for a moment before he pulled away to stare at her incredulously.

"And you didn't tell me," he said, searching her eyes.

It was then that Rose realised what the fight was about.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't matter anymore, Al."

"What do you mean? Of course it mattered-"

"She changed her mind," she said, comfortingly.

"No one can just _change_ their mind, Rose," he said, rolling his eyes at her apparent naïveté.

"I'm telling you, Al, she was-"

"Rose, you _know_ how I feel about those kinds of prejudice. You _know_ how I was raised."

Rose sighed, having predicted that this would have been how he reacted when he found out. James, Al and Lily were among the three most loved and hated people in the world. They were worshipped and taunted at the same time.

Al, having been subjected to and having seen how his siblings had been similarly affected by the accolades as well as the derision, never wished to be judged on the actions of his father. He strictly stuck to the principle that he was his own person. Whether he failed or succeeded was up to him and _not_ his parents.

Rose had known from the beginning that he would be angry when he found out. Livid was more the adjective she would use, judging by his face earlier.

"She really has changed, Al," Rose said, gripping his arms, but he was obviously not listening to her.

"How could I have been so blind?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "How could I _miss_ the way she looked at him?"

Confused, she glanced over to see Scorp staring down at his textbook, seemingly frozen.

"How did you find out?" she whispered, not wanting to upset Scorp more than he obviously was.

Al seemed to comprehend the change in her voice and followed her gaze to his best mate.

"I told her I loved her," he said, shaking his head. "And she said she couldn't hide it from me."

"Al," Rose said, her heart breaking for him.

"I'm such an idiot," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"You're not," she insisted and pulled him into a hug.

He was stiff at first, but after a moment, hugged her tighter than he ever had before.

* * *

Rose had gone up the stairs to the boy's dormitory with Al. He hadn't started to cry until he was alone with her, but Rose had been helpless to do anything but hold him. Al was always the strong one. She hadn't seen him cry since he was a little boy. To see him in such pain now and helpless to do anything about it, made her feel utterly useless.

"I'm fine," he muttered after a few minutes, pulling away and wiping his eyes, staring off at nothing, his eyes bleak.

"Al-"

"Go back downstairs," he said, resting his back against the headboard of his bed.

"Al-"

"Go help Scorp. I'm fine."

The emotionless voice he used did nothing but make her more concerned, however.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, turning to smile at her, but it was more of a grimace than anything else.

"Are you sure?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine," he insisted with a small shrug.

"Al-"

"Go find Scorp," he said, turning his face away from her.

In that moment she knew that Al would just push her further away if she stayed.

"Just... take care of yourself, alright?"

He nodded, still not looking at her and she sighed, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Rose entered the common room and saw Scorp in the same spot he had been before. Moving over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, but he remained stiff.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, pressing her cheek against his own.

He nodded, awkwardly, and said,

"I'm studying," in a rather dismissive way.

Rose rolled her eyes. Why did all blokes always want to bottle up their feelings? Pushing aside his arms, rather annoyed, she moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Scorp, talk to me."

"There's nothing to say," he said, not returning her hug and still stiff under her. "I need to finish this chapter, Rose."

"Scorp, don't be like this," she murmured against his neck.

"Please just leave it," she heard him say quietly.

"Talk to me," she said, pulling away to hold his face in her hands.

"The same way you talk to me?" he snapped, angrily.

Shocked, she dropped her hands.

"What?" she whispered, confused.

"You're here telling me to tell you how I feel when you lie to me about your feelings all the time. Tell me what Raftan said to you and I'll talk."

His eyes were burning with fury and while a little part of her brain was telling her that he was just upset and taking it out on her the only way he knew how, she couldn't help but be offended.

"It's not the same thing-"

"It is," he gritted. "It's the _same_ bloody thing."

She stared at him for a moment, searching his steely gaze, not recognising him at all. She got up from his lap, dusting herself off.

"Fine," she said, turning to leave.

She froze as he snatched her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice panicked.

She turned back to look at him and saw his gaze filled with regret. Facing him, she furrowed her brows.

"It's okay," she said, smiling tightly at him.

"It's not," he said, closing his eyes and tugging her back to him. "I'm a git. I'm sorry."

She had been standing stiffly next to him for a moment but her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry as well," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to push-"

"No," he said, pulling her closer, "That's you. You're Rosie. You push. If you didn't, you wouldn't be you."

"I think I resent that," she said, but moved his hair from his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said, nodding.

"Are all blokes afraid to show emotion?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"A good percentage of us," he replied, smirking.

"You don't want to talk about it?" she whispered and he sighed before shaking his head.

"Alright," she said, moving to pull her chair closer to his.

"Let's finish this essay. Then we can do a bit of Arithmancy."

He stared at her, frozen for a moment, before a real smile graced his face.

"You're fantastic."

"I know," she said, smirking.

* * *

Scorp shoved his hands in his pockets as he passed by the empty Charms classroom on his way to meet Rose and Al. When he heard sobbing inside the room, he froze, wondering if he should go see who it was.

He contemplated for a moment before the little voice, that sounded very much like Rose, in his head chastised him for even considering not going in. He sighed, before knocking lightly on the door. The sobs ceased at once and there was a scramble.

He pushed open the door and saw Alice wiping at her cheeks furiously, packing away her books.

"I'm sorry," she said, not looking to see who it was, "I didn't realise there was a class in here."

"There isn't," he said and he saw her shoulders stiffen before she turned around to look at him.

"Scorpius," she whispered, slightly shocked.

He nodded, fully entering the classroom now.

"I'm sorry, I heard someone in here and-"

He cut himself off, knowing he didn't have a real reason for being there. She stared at him, expressionless, for a moment before, all of a sudden, she started crying once more.

Much like a deer caught in headlights, he glanced around, hoping someone would rescue him. When no one appeared, he cautiously made his way over to her.

Keeping his gaze on the floor, extremely uncomfortable, he patted her arm, awkwardly.

"There, there," he said, not knowing what else could possibly comfort her.

Quite suddenly, she grabbed him into a hug. His eyes widened and he stiffened as she sobbed against his shoulder. He was pretty sure he stood there, just blinking, for around five minutes while she cried.

"H-he won't forgive me," she sobbed out and he patted her shoulder in an attempt to be consoling, while his mind whirred, trying to find a way out of his current predicament.

"I-I told him that I-I was sorry! That I was w-wrong," she all but wailed and he cringed as she sobbed harder. He hoped her nose wasn't leaking onto his clean robes.

"Yes, well, he's a git," was all he could think of, still patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"No he's not," she snapped, pulling away to glare at him.

Extremely glad for his freedom, he quickly moved away.

"He's the most wonderful person I've ever met," she said, vehemently, "And you should know that since it's _you_ he's defending."

"I never said I wasn't grateful," Scorp replied, quirking his eyebrow in an aloof expression he had perfected from his grandfather. "I said he was a git. Which he is. It's not his place to be a hero for me. I don't want, nor do I need one."

"He's just being a good mate-"

"And I am far more grateful than _you_ would know, to have him. I've been faced with people like you all my life. Al and Rose... they're different."

Her expression broke again and Scorp stopped himself from rolling his eyes as tears once more flowed down her face.

"They've always been different," she said, wiping her eyes. "I've known them since I was born," she added, taking a seat and patting the seat next to her for him to do the same.

Narrowing his eyes, he nudged the seat slightly away from her before he sat, rather stiffly, in it.

"When we were growing up, I would hear stories," she said, frowning. "I would always hear about the dark wizards facing off against the good wizards. I always cheered for the good wizards."

She was shaking her head now, as if she was still confused by the memory.

"He would always say that the only thing that separated the two side were their choices," he voice was softer now. "and that their choices weren't always their own."

Scorp nodded, knowing Al's opinion well.

"I never understood what he meant," she said, looking at him, her brows furrowed. "I could never understand how he could just _justify_ the actions of people who killed his _family_. His grandparents, his Uncle Fred... all those people that died."

She shook her head now, as if to clear it.

"Later, when we got older and met with the children of those _murderers_, I wouldn't want to. I didn't want to be polite to people who killed my parent's friends. Who tortured my grandparents until-" she cut herself off here, covering her mouth with her hand.

After taking another moment to gather herself, she continued.

"Al never saw it like that. He would smile and be polite until they did something he didn't like. But he'd never _judge_ them before they did. I wish I was like that," she said, burying her face into her hands. "I'm not good enough for him."

Scorp stared at her, unsure what to say. After a moment, he said the only thing he could think of.

"For a large part of last year, that's what he thought about you. That he wasn't good enough."

Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"He said he had never met someone who had such a capacity for love." Scorp was uncomfortable baring Al's feelings to her, but he knew she needed to hear it. "I never told him about your opinion on me because I agreed."

He shrugged and her jaw gaped.

"It's true. I know you love him more than anyone else. You see in Al what only Rose and I do. Everyone else sees Harry Potter's son. The same way everyone sees Draco Malfoy's son when they look at me. Rose and I see him for who he is," he said, patting her shoulder, "and so do you."

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius," she said, "I was such an idiot."

"You were," Scorp agreed, "but I forgive you. After all, I've heard a lot worse," he added with a smirk.

Alice's eyes filled up and Scorp was about to lunge away when she grabbed him in another hug, sobbing against his shoulder. Glancing around, panicked, his gaze snagged on Rose, the Map in her hands with Al behind her.

Gesturing to Alice, behind her back, he begged Rose with his eyes to rescue him. She smiled gently and shook her head, pulling Al forward and whispering to him. He was staring at Alice, his expression unreadable.

"Look who's here," Scorp said, loudly, making Alice turn quickly and allowing him to shift out of her reach.

He watched as her gaze snagged on Al.

"A-Al," she said, getting up, but unable to say anything more.

"Why don't we leave these two alone," Scorp said, seeing the perfect moment for his escape and hurrying over to grab Rose and drag her out of the classroom.

* * *

"I want to _hear_," Rose said, trying to get out of his hold and go back down the corridor.

"No, it's private," Scorp said, just needing to get away.

She turned to him, smiling.

"You were so sweet," she said.

"Shut it," he gritted out, rolling his eyes. He allowed her to pull him to a stop.

"I mean it," she said, softly, before pulling him into a hug. "I didn't know the great Scorpius had _emotions_."

"Har har," he said, squeezing her tighter in retaliation.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) Please review with comments, questions and feedback! :D**


	42. Career Advice, OWLs and Relaxation

**I'm not sure what time I'm getting home tomorrow, so consider this the first of my three updates.**

**I'd like to thank RH96, Veronique Ruthven, Rayven49, weasley-potter-05, sgundy34, dymitria, Giggles (they willl, have no fear!), Guest (AWWW! Thank uuu!), Bubbles23 (YOU'RE awesome! :D), altogirl156, I3Daggers and ErisedFeather for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite. (I'mma see you tomorrow!)**

* * *

Scorp and Rose sat in the common room, peering through the different pamphlets, leaflets and notices that had been provided to them before their career advice sessions.

"Do you see the _number_ of pamphlets they want you to go through?"

"They're _raving _if they expect us to choose with all these _options_," Rose said, skimming a pamphlet with the crossed bone and wand emblem of St. Mungo's. "You need Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence for Healing. No wonder Vic was going bonkers during N.E.W.T.s."

"Curse-Breaking requires Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence," he said, reading from the pamphlet on Wizard banking.

"Dom always fancied those subjects, though, so it wasn't much of a hassle," Rose said, shrugging.

"I don't think I want to work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," he said, offering her the pamphlet that had a moving image of an exploding house on it.

Rose shook her head vigorously before picking up a few more pamphlets.

"I was thinking..." she said, biting her thumbnail.

"Yeah?" Scorp asked, turning the pamphlet on Muggle Relations upside-down.

"I might want to be an Auror," she said, quietly, "Like dad."

Scorp grinned at her.

"Great," he said, leaning forward, excited, shocking her.

She had expected a lecture on the dangers and the possibility of near-death experiences.

"I was thinking of the same."

Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, grabbing his hand, eagerly.

"Yeah," he said, pulling out a small, dark leaflet from under the pile, as if he had been saving it.

He offered it to her and said,

"We'll need five N.E.W.T.s of our choice including Defence."

"Transfiguration, Charms and Potions would be useful as well," she said, nibbling on her nail as she read through the pamphlet.

"Yeah. I was also thinking Herbology. That's always good to have along with Potions."

She made a small agreeing noise.

"Teddy finished his training far earlier than most Aurors," she said, "He's just _brilliant _at Concealment and Disguise, much thanks to him being a Metamorphmagus, of course. But Uncle Harry helped him the Summer before he entered. Maybe he could help us too," she added, grinning.

"That'd be brilliant," Scorp said, beaming.

"Al wants to do it as well," she said before she faltered. "You'd both get in without trying. I hope I can."

Scorp's brows almost met his hairline while she kept up the nibbling on her thumb-nail.

"Rose, you can't be serious. You're the brightest witch I know."

"It's not just that," she said, shaking her head. "It takes cunning and wit and _bravery_."

She was looking at him now, her eyes unsure.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, scoffing. "Says the witch who faced off against a Hippogriff without so much as batting an eyelash while I cowered in a corner?"

"You didn't-" Rose began but he cut her off,

"You'd get in far faster than I would, Rose Weasley, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

She gave him an irritated look before it slowly changed into a smile and she hugged him.

"You're the best."

"I thought _I_ was the best," Al said, making his way over to them, his arm around Alice.

They had made up a few hours after the confrontation on the Charms classroom.

"You are but not right now," Rose said, smirking.

"I didn't realise it was time-dependent," he said with a wink. "What are you two doing?"

"Deciding on careers," Scorp said, passing over the leaflet from the Auror Office over to him.

He grinned as he saw it.

"Definitely my top choice," he said and Scorp nodded.

"What about you, Alice?" Rose asked, smiling.

"I was looking at a notice about the Department of Magical Transportation. It looks fascinating," she said, grinning. "You'd be dealing with muggle transportation as well and you'd have to learn how cars work,"

Rose laughed as she continued on, enthusiastic about her choice. She saw Al smile and press a kiss to Alice's head, making her turn to snog him properly. Rose squeezed Scorp's hand, grateful he had helped get them back together.

* * *

Rose buried her face in her hands, more sleepy than she could remember.

"If I have to learn one more bloody fact about Gillyweed-"

"It's one of the main ingredients in-"

"Bloody hell, Scorp," she said, snapping her head up to glare at him.

He was lounging in his chair, smirking at her, amused despite his lack of sleep.

"Don't be so grumpy, Rose, we're almost finished this chapter and-"

"And I don't _care_. I'm fed up."

She slammed the book shut, burying her face in her hands again. She heard Scorp sigh and felt him reach over to pull her in a hug but she jerked back, beyond irritated.

"Leave me alone," she said, just needing to sleep. "I'm going to bed."

She got up and walked off. She was shocked when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto his lap.

"What the _bloody hell_-"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you you're not supposed to go to bed angry?"

"I think that only applies to couples," she snapped, tugging at her arm to get it out of his grip.

"Stop being such a bitch, Rosie," he said and she realised his voice was still amused.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Why don't you react like a normal person? Get angry," she said, rolling her eyes, knowing she was being irrational but not really caring.

"What would that help?" he asked.

"It would make me feel better," she said, but she sighed, hugging him. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I know how you get when you're tired," he said, grinning.

"I despise your smug attitude right now," she said, exasperated.

"I know."

"Shut up."

* * *

As their O.W.L.s neared, their studying became more frantic and feverish. They had taken to secluding themselves in a corner of the library with whatever free time they had. On this particular Saturday, they had started as soon as the library opened and had been studying for six straight hours.

Al glanced up when Alice leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hungry?" he asked, obviously torn between finishing the chapter and taking care of his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling, and he nodded, going back to studying.

Alice caught Rose's eye and grimaced. Rose smirked, shaking her head and went back to reading from her textbook. It was a few more minutes before their silence was interrupted.

"Dinner time," Scorp said suddenly, glancing at his watch.

"Finally," Rose said, getting up from where she sat and waiting for the others to rise as well.

Packing away their books, Scorp said,

"Did we miss lunch?" frowning.

"Yeah," Rose said, trying to hurry.

"Come on," Alice said, dragging Al as he tried to balance his books.

"Hurry," Rose added, tugging at Scorp's sleeve. He rolled his eyes, amused.

"Go on before you starve."

"Thank you!" she said, hugging him tight before racing off after Al and Alice.

He was about to return his gaze to his books when he saw her skid to a sudden stop at the entrance of the library. Her back went stiff and her fists clenched, making him frown. What was wrong?

He made his way closer until he saw Raftan facing her. Eyes widening, he quickened his pace. When Raf saw him, he grinned.

"Scorp! How have you been?"

"Great," he said, seriously. "What's going on?"

"I'm just saying hello to Rose," he said and reached out to tug on a lock of her hair, his fingers trailing on her shoulder.

Scorp saw red.

Rose turned her face away, stiffly walking off.

"Don't touch her," Scorp snarled and Raf turned a surprised look his way.

"I'm sorry, mate. Do you fancy her, then?"

Scorp ground his jaw, unable to get out a response.

"I didn't realise," Raf said with an innocent smile. "I'll leave her to you, then."

"See that you do," Scorp gritted out, stalking away.

* * *

Rose felt filthy. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"_I think I'd like to see all that red hair of yours across my pillow._"

She didn't know why, but every time she faced him, she just froze. She was unable to even come up with a scathing response. Her breath shuddered out as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She might take a detour to her dormitory for a shower. She always needed one after she dealt with him. She liked to scrub herself until she was pink. She would probably wash her hair as well.

Quite suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around, expecting Raftan, her eyes wide with horror until she recognised Scorp.

* * *

He had seen that look in her eyes only once before. In the library. He would remember it anywhere. When her eyes slowly cleared and she smiled tightly at him, he said,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I was thinking of going for a shower."

"Right now?" he asked, confused.

She smiled, nodding.

"I won't be long," she said, grinning as she piled her books into his arms with a wink.

As she ran off, he stared after her.

* * *

At dinner, while waiting for Rose, Scorp noticed that Lily and Lysander weren't at the Ravenclaw table. Thinking back on all of his recent peaceful dinners that hadn't been disturbed by them, he realised that they had not been sitting there since the beginning of the term.

Brows furrowed, he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He spotted them, Hugo between them. They looked rather miserable. He wondered what their problem was and turned his gaze on Lorcan, who looked rather down as well. Not that he could really _tell_ when it came to Lorcan, but still.

He immediately started to make a mental list of the advantages and disadvantages of starting a conversation with Lorcan. 'Being bombarded with facts about imaginary creatures,' the top of his list of disadvantages, seemed to weigh heavily towards not bothering, but once more, the little voice that sounded very much like Rose whispered that he _should_ speak to him. He was really beginning to resent that voice and its tendency to get him into uncomfortable situations.

With a sigh, he leaned over towards Lorcan.

"What's the matter, mate?" he asked, hoping for a simple answer.

Lorc gave him a slightly startled look before he sighed.

"When you're unhappy you're more susceptible to Harkwing attacks."

Rolling his eyes, Scorp _knew_ he shouldn't continue the conversation, but he couldn't seem to silence the little voice.

"Are you unhappy then?"

Lorc simply nodded and glanced over to where Lysander and Lily sat.

"Do you fancy her?" he asked, frowning.

Lorc sighed and shook his head.

"Sacrificing the fair maiden for your brother, then?" he said, amused.

"What?" Lorcan asked, confused.

"You obviously fancy her, mate. Just because Lysander does as well doesn't mean you should _both_ be unhappy. He'll understand eventually," he said, slapping him lightly on the back.

Lorcan opened his mouth to respond but at that moment, Rose made her way over, her hair still moist from her shower.

"Sorry," she said, hurriedly, piling her plate with food.

Scorp immediately turned his attention to Rose, glad for the diversion.

"Washed your hair?" he asked, wrapping a slightly wet lock around his finger.

He saw her eyes flicker towards the Slytherin table and back, quickly, before she pasted a smile on her face.

"Yeah," she said, and before he could respond, she turned to ask Al a question.

* * *

On Monday, they had a short meeting with Professor Flitwick to give them their timetables for O.W.L.s. With a flick of his wand, a timetable appeared in front of each of them.

"Scratch off the classes that don't apply to you," he said in his squeaky voice and they began to do so, at once.

"Blimey, this is going to be hell," Al said, shaking his head.

There weren't, in fact, that many classes that didn't apply to them.

They had a full eight days of exams from the following week. They would have the written papers in the morning and the practical examinations in the afternoon.

Charms was set for Monday, Herbology on Tuesday, Defence on Wednesday, Ancient Runes on Thursday and Potions on Friday of the first week.

Care of Magical Creatures would be on the following Monday, Astronomy on Tuesday morning with Arithmancy in the afternoon, followed by the Astronomy practical that night. On their last day, Wednesday, they had History of Magic.

The trio glanced at each other, unanimously agreeing to intensify their studying.

* * *

As they stepped out of the Charms practical, Alice hugged Rose.

"Thanks to you lot, I'm going to do so well!" she cried, ecstatic.

Rose merely scowled. She thought her own Summoning and Banishing Charms could have been better. The feather had not come as quickly as she wanted and she figured she might have been a millimetre off when she sent it back to the pedestal.

Chewing on her thumbnail, she wondered if her teacup's legs had been a bit _too_ sturdy, as well.

"If you don't stop chewing on that nail, you're going to have a stub for a thumb," Scorp said, throwing his arm around her.

"My teacup-" she started and he shook his head.

"Let's not talk about the bloody teacups."

* * *

"When was the Goblin Rebellion that happened in Hogsmeade Village?" Scorp asked, yawning.

"1612," Rose murmured, slumping on his shoulder.

He blinked, blearily at her. They had gotten little or no sleep for the past week and a half. Every night had been spent studying for the exam the next day. Al had taken to studying with Alice in her common room.

"I'm tired," Rose said, her eyes closing.

"Me too," he murmured, pressing his fingers to his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. "Come on, Rosie. We don't have that much more," he said and watched her brows furrow.

"Just a little sleep," she whispered, shifting to make herself more comfortable on his shoulder.

"No, come one. We have to finish this," he said, getting ready to wake her up as they had been doing for each other for the past week.

"Please," she said, moving her head to his leg. "Just an hour..." she murmured, trailing off.

He sighed, stroking her hair, as her breathing immediately evened.

"Maybe just an hour," he said, glancing at his watch and leaned his head back against the sofa.

* * *

"What are you two doing? The exam is in three hours!" Al snapped, shaking Scorp and Rose awake.

They blinked at him, tiredly, before they registered his words.

"Only three hours?" Rose squeaked, pulling at her textbook from where it was lying on the floor.

"Did you fall asleep?"he asked, confused.

"Yeah," Scorp said, flipping though his notes frantically.

"Good luck," Al said, shaking his head at the pair, knowing he would only disturb them further.

He ran up to the boy's dormitory for a quick shower before breakfast.

* * *

"Thank Merlin I read up on the Goblin and House-Elf rebellions before the exam," Rose was saying, animatedly.

"That was actually a good one," Al agreed, grinning before he sobered. "Unlike-"

"Don't start whining about Ancient Runes again. If you do, I'm going to clock you on the nose," Scorp said, stretching his arms above his head.

They were on their way out of the Great Hall, heading towards their beech tree. They hadn't been outside in such a long time that they relished the chance.

Throwing himself down onto the ground, Scorp sighed, closing his eyes, splaying his arms out on either side of him. His mouth curled into a smile when he felt Rose lie next to him, using his arm as a pillow.

"It's such a beautiful day," Alice said and he opened his eye for a moment to see her do a little spin, arms spread.

She giggled as Al caught her, dragging her onto his lap where he leaned against the beech tree. As they started snogging, something they had banned themselves from for the exam period, Scorp rolled his eyes.

"Back to disgusting displays, I suppose," he said, grumpily. He felt Rose laugh next to him and closed his eyes in pleasure as she threw an arm over him, snuggling closer.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! :) Please review with questions, comments or feedback! :D**


	43. Water Fights, Braids and Drinking Games

**I'd like to thank Jampaqd, memadsterpotter, ErisedFeather, weasley-potter-05, altogirl156, DaughterOfMorpheus123, dymitria and Cheliz for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! :)**

* * *

Rose shifted closer to Scorp, her hand subconsciously moving to play with his hair as they lay next to the beech tree. She felt him sigh, content, and a grin played across her expression.

Everyone was beyond relieved for exams to end. Finally, they could spend an entire stress free Summer together. She was still grinning, imagining the long days ahead where they could do nothing but laze around and have fun, when she was splashed in the face with water.

She sat up suddenly, sputtering, and felt Scorp do the same next to her. Glancing around, she saw Al howling with laughter next to the lake, his wand brandished.

"I suppose you think you're funny?" Rose asked, knowing there was a slightly maniacal glint in her eyes.

She watched Al suddenly sober up, his eyes narrowing as he made a mad dash away. She was up and chasing after him a moment later.

* * *

As all four of them tromped up the stairs, soaking wet, they couldn't help but laugh. The simple chase had become a water fight and soon enough Scorp and Alice had joined in.

"You're both insane," Scorp said, shaking his head at the pair who had started it all.

"I like to think of myself as an insane _genius_, thank you very much," Al said, squeezing the soaking sleeve of his robes onto Alice's head, splattering her once more.

While Alice laughed, smacking him, Scorp's gaze switched to Rose. She was shaking her hair out a bit, pulling her robes to the side and squeezing them out. His eyes slid to her now exposed, soaking wet, white shirt and he felt drool gather in his mouth. When she laughed, shaking her hair out harder, his gaze snapped back to her face and he threw an arm up to protect himself from the splashing.

"We probably should have used a Drying Charm," Scorp said, almost an afterthought and they all blinked at each other, having completely forgotten the simple spell. Moments later, they were laughing, continuing on in their wet clothes.

Rose sighed, lying back on the bed she used as Scorp's house, content yet feeling slightly bereft. Al wasn't with them. His entire family, except Lily, who had begged to stay with Hugo, had gone to Italy for vacation. Uncle Harry had asked Rose and Scorp to join them but they had declined, knowing that Uncle Harry got precious little vacation time and wanted only to spend it with his family. They would be nothing but a distraction.

She smiled, remembering how difficult it had been to convince her father to allow her to stay with Scorp for the two weeks that had already been designated to his house.

"_His parents are worse than you are, daddy. They practically breathe down our necks all day..._"

Rose snorted out a laugh at the blatant lie. Her father had been rather suspicious but her flawless lies had eventually changed his mind. Her mother, of course, had greatly assisted. She smiled at the ceiling when she heard a knock on her door. Scrambling up slightly, confused, she said,

"Come in!"

The door opened and revealed a grinning Scorp wearing a thin white t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, smirking.

"I got used to hearing Al snoring from down the hall and couldn't sleep."

Rose rolled her eyes but patted the space beside her on the bed.

"Come on, then. We can talk while I try to doze off."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm boring, Rosie?" he asked, chuckling as he took a seat next to her.

She pulled the blankets around them and turned to face him, propping her head on her arm. He mirrored her, smiling.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Put me to sleep," she ordered imperially.

He gave her a rather exaggerated offended look before he attacked her, tickling her sides. She was howling with laughter and he was doing the same when he pulled away a few seconds later.

"Still boring?"

"Significantly less," she said with a wink, still giggling.

"It's weird, isn't it? To be here without Al," he said, shrugging.

"It's your house, Scorp," she replied, reaching up to push a lock of his hair off his forehead. "Have you been growing out your hair?"

"No, of course not," he said, nervously. "I just haven't had a chance to-"

"Don't _lie_. You listened to me when I told you you'd look better with longer hair," she said, biting her cheek.

He gave her an exasperated look before he said,

"Maybe."

"Trying to pick up the birds, then?" she asked, smirking.

"I don't need to pick up what's freely thrown," he said, winking, and she laughed.

"You're so vain," she said, lying on the pillow.

"I'm honest, Rosie."

"Why _haven't_ you ever gone out with the birds that fling themselves knickers-less at you?"

He snorted out a laugh at the imagery.

"I could ask you the same."

"I don't much fancy birds," Rosie said, grinning at him from the pillow. He shifted closer, lying down as well.

"You know what I mean."

"I haven't met the right bloke yet," she said, shrugging.

"Same," he said and she giggled.

"Didn't know you were into blokes, Scorp."

He rolled his eyes.

"Stop twisting my words."

"I _know_," she said, and he froze as she moved closer to him. "So, if I don't meet the right bloke," she said, softly, and he gulped, his eyes flickering to her lips and back.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice slightly husky.

"Let's say you and I shag," she said, winking before laughing. He shook his head at her.

"Very funny, Rosie," he dead-panned, wishing she was serious.

* * *

Scorp opened his eyes in the morning to find Rosie's sleeping face next to his own. He blinked, smiling at her. They had, at some point during the night, decided to share a pillow.

Scorp raised a hand to run down her nose and grinned as she wrinkled it, turning to the side, slightly. He did the same with her ear and she moaned, moving her face again. His finger traced down her jaw and she sighed, arching her neck a bit.

He swallowed, convulsively and his gaze dropped lower than appropriate for a moment before he glanced up at her face again. When he saw no movement, his finger traced her neck to her collar bone. She moaned again, making his lower parts rather uncomfortable, and turned her head to face away from him.

He licked his lips, his gaze switching between her face and where he intended to touch her next, more nervous than he had ever been. This could be his _one chance_ to feel what he had been longing to for so many years.

His gaze rapt on her face, his finger slipped lower. She sighed again, her legs moving under the blankets as she turned her face back towards him. As his hand slipped even lower, _finally_ touching what he had been staring at for _years_, her back arched slightly and he snatched his hand away just before he eyes popped open.

"Scorp?" she asked sleepily and he noticed her pupils were rather dilated.

"Morning," he said, clearing his throat so he could speak beyond the tight knot of in his throat.

He glanced down to make sure he was covered before he noticed she was rubbing her legs together in a way that could only mean one thing. With a small smirk, hidden behind the hand he was pretending to wipe his mouth with, he asked,

"How did you sleep?"

"G-great," she said, her gaze moving around the room.

"Yeah?" he asked, unable to stop the grin now.

"Mm hmm," she said, looking anywhere but right at him.

"I'll go get ready. Why don't you do the same?"

She made a small noncommittal noise, sitting up and clutching the blankets to her like a lifeline.

* * *

The rest of the two weeks were spent in a blur of Wizard's Chess, Flying, Exploding Snap and other games. The night before they were supposed to leave for Rose's house found them on Scorpius' bed while she tried to braid his hair. Roxie had taught her when she was younger and she giggled, trying to remember, while he sat, sighing, complaining all the while.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" he asked, trying to jerk his head away.

"Stop it!" she said, moving so that she was all but straddling his back. "I swear, you're worse than Lily was and she was _five_ at the time."

"If you stop _yanking at my head_."

"I am _not_," she said, grinning and tugging on a lock of his spitefully. He turned to glare at her and she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry," she said, rolling her eyes.

His eyes were still narrowed as he faced forward once more.

"Maybe if you'd grown it a bit _longer_," she said, her tongue in her cheek.

In retaliation, he flung himself backwards, falling on top of her.

She choked, pushing him off and he laughed tugging her with him so they rolled and she ended up on top of him.

"You're _hopeless_," she said, tugging at the _one_ braid she had gotten done.

"_I'm_ hopeless?" he asked, incredulous. "You're braiding a bloke's hair!"

"Well if you'd taken the polyjuice like I told you-"

"Then I'd be _you_. You're so vain you'd probably have jumped my bones."

She snorted, sitting up a bit and slapping at his hand as it moved to his hair.

"Will you _stop_?" she asked, trying to push him around so she could get to his hair.

"If you think I'm going to let you maul my head again, you're dead wrong," he said, grinning as he blocked her attempts to turn him.

"You're so _difficult_," she said, huffing as she gave up, shoving him in the shoulder before scrambling off of him.

He glanced down, making sure his legs were positioned to block what her close proximity had done to him.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Can I paint your nails?" she asked, pouting at him.

"No," he said, firmly, and she huffed out and irritated breath.

"You never let me do anything fun."

"Are you bloody _kidding_? Didn't you just sit down for an hour and pull at my scalp until it almost _bled_?"

"It did not almost _bleed_, you pansy," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I never get to do anything fun with blokes as best mates."

Scorp quirked his eyebrow at her.

"You'd have more fun with a bird?"

"Possibly," she said, smirking, moving to lie next to him. "We'd do each other's hair _without complaining_," she added, glaring in his direction. "We'd do each other's make up-"

"You don't need make-up," he said, matter-of-factly, and didn't notice her give him a funny look.

"W-we'd paint each other's toe nails-"

"I'm still not letting you do it."

"We'd talk about blokes," she added, smirking.

"I can do that. Fletcher MacDougal is such a _dreamy _git," he said, putting on a falsetto.

She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice him turn to look at her.

"What? Is that not what you say?"

She wiped the tears of hilarity from her eyes and said,

"No! First of all, Fletcher MacDougal is _not_ dreamy. Second, we don't _say_ dreamy. Third, we don't _sound like that_." She was laughing again.

"Come on, then. Talk about blokes," he challenged and she grinned, shifting closer to him.

"That Scorpius Malfoy," she said in an exaggerated whisper, "he's rather fit, isn't he?"

"I am?" Scorp asked, grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not how you'd respond if you were a bird, Scorp."

"Sorry. Why yes, he is. Did you hear that he's also single?"

"You don't _say_," Rose said, smirking.

"I know. How can a bloke _that fit _be _single_? It eludes me," he said, shaking his head.

"You're such an arse," she replied, giggling.

* * *

That night, after dinner, they decided to raid his father's liquor cabinet.

With two bottles of firewhiskey in tow, they made their way up to Scorp's room laughing the whole way.

When they got there, they barricaded themselves inside. Rose moved to the bed at once, her back resting against the head board.

"Let's play a drinking game," she said, grinning at him as he took a seat next to her.

They each took possession of a bottle.

"Which one?" he asked opening his own bottle and taking a swig.

"Drink while you think," she said, grinning.

"Alright," he replied, smirking.

"Horatius Bertrand," she started.

"I was going to say him," Scorp said, frowning, but added, "Daisy Dodderidge."

"Eldred Worple," Rose said after a pause.

"Elfrida Clagg," he quipped, smirking.

"This game isn't going to work if we both keep winning," she said rolling her eyes.

"Another game, then."

"Arrogance," she said and got up to go the bathroom where her bag was. His gaze immediately snagged on her bum.

"Alright," she murmured, returning with a glass and a knut. "Pour," she said, smirking.

He did just that, adding a rather large amount of firewhiskey to the glass. She flipped the coin, calling,

"Wizards."

When the knut landed on 'wands' instead, she sighed, gulping down the firewhiskey. Clearing her throat, she poured an even larger amount of firewhiskey into the glass. He grinned as she flipped the coin and he said,

"Wands."

He watched her scowl at the coin, taking back the glass. He flipped the coin this time and she said,

"Wands."

He grinned at her, holding out his palm, displaying the 'wizards' side of the coin.

"Bugger," she said, drinking the firewhiskey.

* * *

Scorp laughed as Rose swayed where she was sitting. He had only had to drink two of the smaller shots she had poured so far. She, on the other hand, had almost finished her entire bottle.

"Rose, maybe we should stop."

"_No_," she said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes as her competitive streak shone through. "I can still win this," she added, primly, before awkwardly pouring the rest of her bottle into the glass.

"Wizards," she called as he flipped the coin. When she snatched his hand close to her face, and he heard, "Bloody hell," he knew the outcome without looking.

She drank the rest of the firewhiskey and held the glass out to him, rather imperiously.

"Pour," she said, blinking blearily at him.

"No," he said, grinning. "You've lost, Rosie."

"I have _not_ lost!"

"You have. Now admit it and let me get a few drinks in."

She sighed, putting the glass on the table next to her, almost throwing it down as she did. She moved to lean against the headboard.

"Go on and drink then, you alcoholic."

"Says the one who drank a full bottle?" he asked, grinning, taking a large gulp of Ogden's finest.

"I don't want to go home," she said, turning to grin at him.

"Why not?" he asked, smirking, taking another swig.

"I like being here," she said, stretching her arms above her head and falling with her head landing on his leg. Finding it rather comfortable, she settled there. "Alone, unsupervised."

"With a bloke," Scorp added, laughing as he took another mouthful.

"I don't think it counts if it's you," she said, giggling.

"I'm a bloke," Scorp said, offended.

"Yeah, but you're my best mate," she murmured, stretching her arm up to tilt the bottle back so he had to swallow or choke. When she let go, he noticed that most of the firewhiskey was gone.

"You're a bad influence," he said, the delayed effects of the alcohol finally catching up with him.

"I'm the best influence you'll ever have," she said in a sing-song voice.

He snorted out a laugh, drinking the last of the firewhiskey and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're my favourite bloke, Scorp," Rose said, hugging him around the stomach and his adam's apple bobbed slightly. Her face was rather close to-

He shook his head sharply and said,

"You're my favourite bird."

"Can I sleep here?" she asked, snuggling into him, making him jolt.

"Sure," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Night," she murmured and his eyes widened. She didn't expect to stay _there_ did she?

"Rose," he said, his senses going rather foggy now. "Sleep _next_ to me, not _on_ me."

She huffed out an obviously irritated breath and moved to lie next to him.

"You're such a git," she murmured and he couldn't help but grin. "I still love you, though," she added and his grin went a little more wistful.

He moved her hair back off her face again and regretted that they'd have to go to her house where he was pretty sure he'd _never_ be allowed to sleep next to her.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, questions and comments!**


	44. Chess, Resolution and Results

**Hi there! I'd first off like to shout out Lois and Hannah! (Woot wooot!) :D Thanks for the recommendations!**

**Next, I'd like to thank Lois, sgundy34, weasley-potter-05, Skylark (That's alright and THANKKK UUU!), chellywood, blaiseredfern, BW-Photography, Words of A Feather, dymitria (for both reviews!), Appello (head's still swollen!) and Bubbles23 (THANK UUU!) for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite (had the BESTEST AWESOMEST BFF DATE EVAHHH 2DAY! Hotel Transylvania shall never be seen the same way again. Lol.)**

**PLEASE ignore the grades.. I can't get them to format properly in here, so THEY LOOK HORRIBLE!**

* * *

Scorp and Rose made their way to the her house via floo the next morning. Rose was immediately bombarded by hugs.

"Rosie!" Lily called, squeezing her tight. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Rose laughed.

She was then hugged by Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Ron and Hermione. Lily grabbed Scorp in a hug as well and he patted her awkwardly on the head. Everyone else shook his hand, which he was much more comfortable with.

"I'm so glad you're home," Lily enthused, dragging Rose off towards her room.

Rose shrugged, helpless, and Scorp waved her off.

He turned back to see Lysander and Lorcan separated by Hugo.

"What did you two do, then?" Ron asked, rather harshly.

He saw Ron's eyes narrowed, but answered honestly.

"We played some Quidditch at first, but that's really not as much fun when it's two people. So, we ended up playing every other game known to the Wizarding world for two weeks."

Hugo grinned at him.

"You play Wizarding Chess, then?"

"A bit," Scorp said, modestly.

"Why don't you join me for a game in the living room?" Hugo asked innocently.

Scorp nodded, leaving his bag next to the fireplace as he walked next to Hugo, everyone else trailing after them.

* * *

"Before I left Hogwarts," Lily said, making her way to her bed, next to Rose's, "Breslin, the great git, thought it would be funny to corner me in the library."

Rose's brows furrowed immediately.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't _do_ anything. It's just what he _said_," Lily growled, furious.

"What did he say?"

"He said that the reason Lysander and Lorcan aren't speaking to me anymore is probably because they've both shagged me and realised I was horrible in bed."

Rose sighed, opening her arms for her. Lily went to her immediately, hugging her tight.

"I hate him," Lily said, crying against her shoulder.

"I know you do. The same way I hate Raftan."

"I was thinking I should tell James and Fred," Lily said, sniffling.

"If you want to," Rose replied, stroking Lily's hair.

"Maybe that'll get him to leave me alone."

"It's only made Raftan more vicious to me," Rose said, shuddering as she remembered the last time they had spoken.

"I can't wait until at least _Raftan_ leaves," Lil said, snuggling into her embrace.

"One more year," Rose said, pressing a kiss to Lily's hair.

"Do you think I'm a slag, Rosie?" Lily asked, whispering.

Rose's eyes widened and she immediately pulled away to look Lily in the eye.

"You are _not_ a slag, do you understand me?"

Lily nodded, but she had dropped her gaze.

"I am, though, Rosie. I... I snogged Lysander."

Frowning, not knowing that Lily was still under that illusion, she opened her mouth to set her straight when the door opened. The both glanced up to see Lysander in the doorway.

His gaze snagged on Lily's tears, but he looked towards Rose.

"Your dad wants you to see him crush Scorp at Wizard's Chess," he said with a tight smirk.

"We'll be right down," Rose said, wiping Lily's eyes.

She watched as Lysander hesitated in the doorway before he left.

"Come on, let's dad before he kills him," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

When they made their way downstairs, it was to find that Scorp and her father were in a rather fierce game of Chess. Rose laughed, knowing how serious her dad got when he was playing. Smirking, having played with Scorp before and knowing her father wouldn't win quite as easily as he thought, she settled in to watch the battle.

Five minutes into the game, Rose's focus was broken when Lysander made his way over to Lily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room.

Shocked, Rose's eyes widened and she followed them. He had taken her into the deserted kitchen. Rose peeked around the door, watching as Lysander let go of her hand, towering over her as he asked,

"Why in the bloody hell are you crying?"

"It's none of your business," Lily said stiffly.

"Is it because of _Lorcan_?" Ly scoffed, his voice betraying his jealousy.

"Why would I be crying over Lorcan?" Lily asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't lie to me, Lily."

"I've _never _lied to you!" she snapped, livid now. "I've only ever been honest with you."

"Then you could have just bloody _told_ me that you fancy Lorc!" he snapped and she stared at him, baffled.

"What are you _talking_ about?" she asked.

"Don't give me that, Lily. I saw you. I saw you both," he seethed.

"What?" she asked, still mystified.

"You _snogged_," he said, angrily.

"We did _not_," she said, baffled.

"You _did_. I _saw you_."

"Ly, I don't know if you've gone completely bonkers or if you're joking but I didn't snog Lorcan. I snogged _you_."

Rose watched Ly's expression switch from one of fury to shock in a split second.

"I think I'd remember that," he said, eyebrow quirked.

"Well obviously you don't. Why would I snog Lorcan when I fancy _you_?"

"Me?" Lysander squeaked before clearing his throat. "You fancy me?"

"I thought the snogging bit made that obvious. You also made it obvious that you don't fancy _me_, so I thought maybe we could go back to being mates? Please, Ly. I miss you," Lily gabbed his arm, her eyes imploring.

"_You_, Lily Luna Potter, fancy _me_, Lysander Scamander. Is that about right?"

"Ly, I really don't need you rubbing it in," she said, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Wait, no," he said, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer. "I need to understand this. You don't fancy Lorcan. You fancy _me_."

"_Yes_, Lysander. I fancy you. But I swear, I'll get over it eventually. Now answer the question. Can we _please_ go back to being mates?"

"Buggering hell, _no_," he said and Rose watched Lily's hopeful expression fall. "We can't ever be 'just mates' ever again."

"Oh," Lily said, tears filling her eyes.

"No, Lils, you're getting it wrong. I fancy you too!"

"What?" Lily squawked, obviously shocked.

"I do. I always have!" he said, grinning.

Lily just stared at him for a moment, obviously flabbergasted. Lysander took that moment to lean down and snog her.

"Finally!" someone said behind Rose and she almost jumped out of her skin. Lysander and Lily jumped apart turning to watch as Lorcan pushed past Rose through the door.

"It took you long enough," Lorcan said, obviously ecstatic.

"What are you talking about, Lorc?" Lily asked, confused.

"I've been helping you two," he said, smiling.

"Helping us?" Lysander echoed, baffled.

"Yes. You can thank me now," he said.

"For _what_? You _snogged_ my girlfriend!"

"I'm your girlfriend?" Lily asked, before she said, "Wait, _what_?"

"But you're both together now!" Lorcan said, grinning. "Thanks to me!"

Lily, Lysander and Rose stared at him for a moment.

"Although, snogging _can_ spread graggleburn," he said, trying to be helpful.

* * *

"I still don't completely understand this. So Lorcan thought that making Lysander insanely jealous would _help_ him? What idiot gave him that idea?" Hugo asked, scowling as Lysander and Lily snogged on Rose's bed.

Rose cleared her throat, trying to look innocent, before she said,

"I have no idea. Some twit, probably. Maybe Scorp," she added before she nodded, solemnly.

"So, my best mate and my cousin are _dating_ now?" Hugo asked, looking rather sickened.

"That about sums it up," Rose said. They were sitting, legs folded on the bottom of her bed, having to hide Lily and Lysander from Ron as they had become prone to spontaneous snogging.

"That's disgusting," he said, shifting around so he was lying across her legs.

"I have to watch a couple of kids I've known since they were in _nappies_ snog and you think _you_ should be offended?" Rose asked, smacking her brother's foot.

"Well yeah. _You_ only have to see it _sometimes_. _I _have to see it in the common room, library, classes, during breaks-" Hugo said, using his fingers to count the places he would be thoroughly traumatised.

"Alright, fine. You _do_ have it worse than I do."

"Do you think they're going to be like Al and Alice? Or worse, Dom and Gerald?" he asked, scowling.

"I figure they're going to be like Vic and Teddy," Rose said, grinning as her brother started pretending to gag immediately.

There was a knock on the door and Rose immediately rose to open it, blocking the space she made in the door in case it was her dad.

"It's just you," she said, dragging Scorp inside.

"How did the match go?" Hugo asked, grinning at him.

"I lost," Scorp said with a shrug, "But it was pretty close."

"_Wicked_. No one's _ever_ been pretty close to beating dad before."

Rose laughed, shaking her head at her brother.

"Go on down and challenge him. Maybe he'll be so drained he'll lose."

"One can hope" Hugo said, grinning, racing off to the living room.

"He's really never come close to losing before?" Scorp asked, smirking.

"Maybe, but he's never told us if he has," she said, winking.

Scorp beamed before his gaze landed on the snogging couple. He seemed taken aback.

"Is that-"

"Lily and Lysander," she said, shaking her head.

"What in the bloody hell are they _doing_?"

"Snogging, obviously," Rose said, rolling her eyes and moving to sit on her bed. Scorp followed, facing the couple.

"But what about Lorcan?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Lorcan never fancied her."

"He didn't?" Scorp asked, eyes wide.

"No, he didn't. Thanks for making me feel guilty," she added, smacking his arm. "Git."

"So... Lily and Lysander?"

Rose gestured to where Lysander had his hands buried in her hair and she was clutching at his back.

"I reckon so."

"This is weird."

"Which part? The one where we're staring at a couple of fourteen year olds snogging or the one where they're doing it in my childhood bedroom?"

"When you put it like that," Scorp said, sniggering, "both."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem. How do we get them to separate?" he asked, tilting his head at them contemplatively.

"I think if we hold their noses they might pull apart," Rose said.

Grinning at each other, they did just that.

* * *

The return of the Potters was just enough reason for yet _another_ Weasley/Potter celebration party at the Burrow. Scorp was beginning to wonder if they might celebrate getting a tooth out or something equally as ridiculous. Looking at the revelry and fun happening around him, he began to wonder if perhaps that _wasn't _such a far off assumption.

"Scorp!" said a voice behind him and he turned with a grin.

Al was making his way towards him, having just exited the floo. He grabbed him in a hug, slapping his back enthusiastically.

"About bloody time you got back, mate. Rose abandoned me for a bunch of birds," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You missed me, then?" Al asked, grinning and Scorp rolled his eyes before smacking him across his head.

"I have no idea _why_ at the moment, but yes."

"You want me, don't you?" Al asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Scorp almost gagged.

"I just ate, Al. Now might not be the right time," he said, grabbing his stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. What have you two been up to without me?"

"Ignoring the snogging, basically," he said, jabbing his thumb to the corner of the room where Lily was snuggling with Lysander.

Al's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"When did _that_ happen, then?"

"While you were gone. I'm not sure about the specifics. I just saw them snogging and figured that they'd worked out their issues."

"Obviously... Oi! Lysander! Move that hand or lose it!" Al called, threateningly.

Lily looked up and seeing her brother, grinned and made her way over to hug him.

"I don't know whether to kick his arse or lock you in your room."

"Neither. If you do, I'll tell mum," Lily said, squeezing him tight.

With a small sound of discontent, Al kissed her hair.

"Missed you, red."

"I missed you too. Where's everyone?"

"In the kitchen," Al said, still glaring at Ly, who had made his way over, grinning and hugging Lily around her waist.

"Well we're off. Have fun with your boyfriend," she said, waving.

Al didn't even register the taunt. His eyes were narrowed on Lysander's hand that had moved to her hip. As they left, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Blimey, I pity Hugo."

"Why?" Scorp asked, sitting on the sofa.

Al took a seat next to him and said,

"Just imagine. He's probably feeling exactly like I would if you started dating _Rose_ or something preposterous like that."

"Yeah," Scorp said, laughing nervously.

"I doubt he'd punch Ly in the face the way I would you, though," Al added, laughing raucously.

Scorp chuckled tightly.

* * *

"Scorp!" Rose called from the stairs.

They glanced up from where they had been playing Exploding Snap.

"Al!" Rose squealed, running over and hugging him tightly. He laughed, squeezing her.

"You're back!" she said, excitedly, not letting him go.

"I see at least _someone_ missed me," he said, turning his gaze to Scorp.

"I missed you, I just don't want to shag you," Scorp said, grinning.

"That's disgusting," Rose said, pulling away to mess with Al's hair.

"Geroff," he said, pushing her hands away.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time and I can't even _fix your unruly hair_?" Rose asked, scandalised, making Al sigh and stay still for her to continue.

"That would explain the three owls, then," she said, lifting three letters from where she had dropped them on the table. "These just arrived," she said, nervously.

For a moment, they just stared at the letters and then slowly and carefully, they each took the letter with their respective name on it.

"Together?" Al asked, looking up at them and they nodded.

"On three, then. One... two... three!"

There was a unanimous ripping of paper as they opened the envelopes. Scorp held his breath as he glanced down at parchment inside.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy has achieved:

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Arithmancy O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Ancient Runes O

Transfiguration O

He was grinning widely and had glanced over at Rose to see her beaming as well when he heard Al moan beside him, clutching his forehead.

"Bugger!" he said, "I've failed Ancient Runes!"

"What?" Rose asked, grabbing his parchment and scanning it, rather panicked, before her expression was filled with relief and she smacked him across his head, hard.

"Exceeds Expectations is _not_ a failing grade, Al!"

"All O's for you two?" he asked, smirking now.

"N-no," Rose said, shoving her parchment towards Scorp so he could keep them from Al.

"Don't lie, Rosie. Is it all O's?" Al asked and he was grinning now.

"Yes," she said, sighing and glanced at Scorp who nodded as well.

"Congratulations," Al said, grabbing them both in a hug.

They laughed now, unable to contain their relief.

* * *

"Scorp?" Rose asked, making her way into her room where he sat at her desk, writing to his parents.

"Yeah?" he asked, attaching the parchment with his results to the letter and putting them into an envelope.

"I don't really know why, but my mum wants to talk to you. She says she'll be up in a minute."

"Alright," he said, frowning.

"Can I stay?" Rose asked, making her way over to sit on her desk, next to him.

"I suppose," he said, poking her foot with his finger. She swung her legs up to rest on his lap. He put his hand on her knee, comfortably.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Rose asked, running her fingers through his hair, probably fixing it from where he had mussed it earlier.

"I don't know. She's _your_ mum," he said grinning up at her.

At that moment, Hermione walked in. They glanced over and Scorp saw a flicker of emotion appear in her eyes as she watched them. Rose's hand was still in his hair and his hand still lay on her leg.

"I wanted to speak to Scorpius," she said, pleasantly, smiling at Rose.

"Can't I stay?" Rose asked, pleadingly, dropping her hand from his hair and taking her feet off of his lap, turning to face her mother.

"No, Rose," Hermione said, smiling indulgently.

"Fine. Good luck," she added, running her fingers through his hair one last time. His eyes closed in pleasure but popped back open to look at Rose's mum.

When Rose had closed the door, Hermione made her way over to perch on the end of her bed.

"I know this may seem strange," she said, nervously fidgeting with her hands, "but I thought since you mean so much to my daughter and nephew, I might have a chat with you."

"Alright," Scorp said, a bit worried.

"There's... a reason that my husband treats you the way he does," she said, softly, before shaking her head. "Not that I condone the behaviour in any way. It's unfounded. You aren't your father or grandparents."

He nodded slowly.

"When we were younger, Ron, Harry and I never really got along with your father, as I'm sure you know."

He nodded again.

"It's not just that, though. We would never hold an old school-yard grudge against you. During the years we were fighting Voldemort, we were captured," she said and her eyes bored into his own.

"We were held in your grandparent's house."

His eyes widened, shocked. He had never heard anything about this before.

"While we were there, Ron and Harry were held separately while I..." Scorp watched her swallow, convulsively. "was tortured," she finished and Scorp gasped.

"In the sitting room," she added and he felt bile rise in his throat.

He had tea with his grandparents there every time he visited.

"It wasn't your grandparents who did it," Hermione rushed to assure him and he felt relief course through his body.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange."

The bile was back now. Bellatrix Lestrange was his grandmother's sister. Insane didn't even begin to describe how dysfunctional she had been, but he knew saying that wouldn't help.

"What Ron gets upset about is that... your father and grandfather..." she was looking at him now, probably to see if he could handle what she was about to say. He stiffened his back and steeled himself for what was to come.

"Just watched."

All the readying in the world couldn't prepare him for that. They had watched? The father who had raised him never to hurt a living creature had just _watched_ while Bellatrix tortured Hermione? He hadn't lifted a finger to help?

"I know this might be a shock to you, Scorpius, but I needed you to understand. It wasn't easy for my husband. It wasn't easy for any of us."

"Of course it wasn't," he choked out.

She merely nodded, her eyes going dark as she relived those moments.

"I could see in his eyes he didn't want to be there," she said, softly, and Scorp couldn't respond. "He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. I need you to know that I understand why he did the things he did. I can't say I would have done the same in his position, but I understand."

Scorp nodded, stiffly, unable to do more.

"I also forgave him," she said, reaching out to hold Scorp's hands, which were clammy. "And I don't blame you for _any_ of it."

He nodded again, but guilt assailed him all the same. _His_ father had been there and hadn't even attempted to help her.

"I just wanted you to know why Ron acts the way he does," she said, squeezing his hands. "I don't condone it, but I can't blame him either."

"I don't. Blame him I mean," Scorp said. "I would hate me too-"

"He doesn't hate you," she interrupted, "He just doesn't know how to deal with the anger. He takes it out on you and that isn't fair."

"It is," Scorp said, frowning. "It is fair. My father-"

"Scorpius," Hermione said, squeezing his hands again. "Your father is a good man. He has tried to make himself better. And he has raised a _wonderful_ son," she added, smiling sadly at him. "My daughter is the best judge of character I know and if you're half as amazing as she says you are, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm so sorry," Scorp said, not knowing what to say.

"Again, it was no one's fault. Now, I'm begging you, please don't tell Rose or Al what I've told you. We don't want them to know."

Scorp nodded, his eyes beseeching her forgiveness.

"Also, I hope you understand that her father and I don't want her to meet your grandparents. I'm so sorry, but we won't bend on that issue."

"I understand," he got out, his throat constricted.

"Thank you. Scorpius, I didn't tell you this to upset you-"

"I know," he said, staring at her hands around his own. "I'm just so sorry."

"Don't be silly," she said, briskly, raising her hands to hold his face, "You're like a son to me," she said and pulled him into a hug.

Scorp's eyes filled with tears. How could she forgive him after all she had gone through? How could she _not_ have kicked him out of her house when he first entered? He closed his eyes, cherishing the hug and realised where Rose had learned to accept others for who they were.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments and questions!**


	45. Secrets, Unwanted Attention and Drama

**I'd like to thank Skylark (PLLEEEASE login so I can respond! Lol.. But THANK UUU!), Words of A Feather, Lois (you can't IMAGINE how much I squealed when I read that there are DISCUSSIONS about my fic... LOL!), TamariChan, Bubbles23, potterphilsosepher, sgundy34, blaiseredfern, Veronique Ruthven, RH96, DaughterOfMorpheus123, StarRose2011, chellywood, Guest, InSaNeAnNiE, TessHardingfan (Sorry the chapter didn't go the way you wanted it to. :( ), zoldyckgirl404, Nat321 (Gaah! Lol.. I still can't reply to you! Lol.. THANK UUU! aaand Gerald convinced Bill :D), Jampaqd and ErisedFeather for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite!**

* * *

SIXTH YEAR

* * *

Rose, Scorp and Al made their way onto Platform 9 3/4 with the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan crowding behind them. James and Fred swung past, heading straight for the train with just a wave for their parents.

"Adults coming through. Move aside!" James called, his arm around Fred's shoulders as they pushed passed the younger students.

Rose rolled her eyes at them, turning to Al.

"Do something about your brother."

"After sixteen years, you honestly expect me to be able to something _now_?" he asked, shaking his head, ruffling her hair and going off to find Alice.

"Sixth Year," Scorp said, throwing his arm around her shoulder much like James had Fred.

"I know," she said, biting her lip. "It's going to be bonkers, isn't it?"

"Probably," Scorp said with a shrug, watching with amusement as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ushered Lysander and Lily towards the train from where they had been snogging rather enthusiastically against the wall.

"I'm thinking we should go too," Scorp sighed and Rose blew out a breath.

"Why don't we pretend we're on the train and leave with my parents?"

"Have you _met_ your mum?" he asked but his smile faltered.

Rose frowned, wondering, for the millionth time, what he and her mum had spoken about. Scorp had been visibly upset after her mother had left and Rose had sneaked inside. She had tried to hear what they were saying, only to be stopped by the Permanent Silencing Charm she had begged her mum to put on her door. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"I have," she said, hugging him to her side and steering him towards the train. "Will you tell me now?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, looking at his feet.

"Scorp," she said, pulling him to a stop and turning him to face her, clenching his t-shirt in her fist. "Why are you so upset? What did she say to you?"

She tried to catch his gaze with her own but couldn't.

"Nothing," he said, pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Was she rude to you?" Rose asked, not expecting it to be true, but she couldn't figure out what else it could be.

"No, she was great," he said, smiling tightly.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Do you remember the thing you made me promise not to ask you about?" Scorp said, his gaze boring into hers now.

"Yes," Rose said, softly.

"Can this be mine?"

She swallowed, her brows furrowed and dropped her hands from his shirt, nodding. She stepped back and turned towards the train, frowning, but he pulled her against his side.

"It doesn't mean you're not my best mate, Rosie."

"I know," she said, softly.

Instead, she was worried. If it was something as bad as she was keeping from _him_ then she didn't actually _want_ to know anymore.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said, watching her face.

"It's nothing," she replied, a phony smile on her face. "I'm just worried about school."

"Rose," he said in an irritated voice. "If you're mad at me, then be mad at me. But don't lie."

She closed her eyes, nodding, unable to say more.

* * *

Scorp couldn't figure out what was going on with Rose. All he had done was tell her that he couldn't give her details on what he and her mum had spoken about.

Normally, she would have pouted and moved on from it. Now, however, as she stared down at the pages of her new textbook, her hair falling over her face, he knew it was more than that.

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing around the compartment to make sure no one was paying them any mind.

Al and Alice had reunited and started snogging as soon as they were seated. Ly and Lily had pretty much done the same. Lorc and Hugo had taken to playing Exploding Snap while Fred and James were busy using their wands to make the cards explode without assistance from the game.

"Nothing," she said, smiling up at him.

"Rose," he said, closing his eyes. "If I could tell you-"

"I don't want to know," she said, quickly, shaking her head in an almost panicked way.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Rose never gave up so easily.

"If it's _half_ as bad as I think it is, then... I really don't want to know, Scorp," she said, her eyes wide.

Scorp frowned.

"Rose-"

"I'm sorry I'm being a twat," she said, shaking herself and giving him the first genuine smile he had seen from her since she had brought up the topic.

"You're not," he said, still suspicious.

"Have you seen this? We're going to learn how to do non-verbal spells! _Finally_!" Rose said, shoving her textbook towards him.

His eyes never left her face.

"Rosie-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped and he was taken aback before she squeezed her eyes together, collecting herself.

"Sorry. Can we just drop it?" she asked, her eyes beseeching him. "Please?"

"Alright," he said, still shocked at her outburst.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to the textbook.

* * *

Rose, Alice and Scorp soon made their way towards the Prefect's compartment, taking seats quickly. She waited for Scorp to be distracted by questions from a Fifth Year prefect before she buried her face in her hands.

Every time he brought up the bloody secret now, she remembered Raftan Yaxley. How he would look at her, how he would go out of his way to brush past her in the halls, touching her. She shook her head, taking a deep breath and lifted her face from her hands to see Scorp staring at her.

She offered him what she knew was probably a rather pathetic smile and he didn't respond in kind.

"I think I have to use the loo," she said, getting up to leave as soon as he opened his mouth.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she made her way away from the compartment, thinking she might just splash her face. She didn't think anything of it when she heard a compartment door open behind her. She also ignored someone walking behind her. She couldn't ignore when the person grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.

As blue eyes met brown, she froze. Not now. She couldn't handle this right now.

"Rose," Raftan said, grinning. He pulled her tighter against him. "I missed you. How's my favourite filthy-blooded witch?"

"Let go of me," she said, but even _she_ could hear the weak pleading in her voice.

"I don't think so, no," he said, dragging his finger down her cheek.

She flinched away and tugged at her wrist but he was so much stronger and pulled her even closer.

"It's my last year, Rose. How about we have a little fun?"

She stiffened even further as she felt his hands move to her waist.

"S-stop it," she said, trying to get away.

"You want me, Rose. I know you do. I see it in your eyes. You're a filthy little slag who's just begging for me, aren't you?"

"Please," she choked out, her attempts getting frantic.

Her eyes widened as his face moved closer to her own.

"Begging, Rose? All you had to do was ask," he said and he tried to kiss her.

She turned her face and his lips moved to her cheek and then her neck. She felt the tears in her eyes even as he pulled away.

"Not quite ready for me? Alright. I'll see _you_," he said, squeezing her waist tightly, hurting her, "later."

She stood there, just as he had left her when he moved away. She was frozen and unable to move. She should hex him. She should tell Headmistress McGonagall. She should _do something_ but the shame she felt wouldn't allow her to. Instead, she fumbled into the loo and slid to the floor, crying.

* * *

Scorp made his way out of the Prefect's meeting, looking for Rose. He saw Raftan enter a compartment, waving cheerfully at him and returned the gesture.

Glancing around, he didn't see her. He headed off towards the loo and as he was nearing, he heard sobbing. He stopped dead in his tracks. Was that _Rose_? He immediately pulled open the door and found her on the floor, in a crumpled heap, crying her eyes out.

"Rose," he said, falling to his knees next to her and hugging her to him.

She immediately turned to him, pulling him closer.

"Scorp," she sobbed, burying her face in his neck.

"What happened?" he asked and she shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing. I just..." she whispered and her sobbing slowed. "Nothing," she said, pulling away and wiping at her eyes. "I reckon I'm just hormonal," she finished, sniffling and choking out a forced laugh.

Scorp turned her to face him and held her face between his palms. The sight of her red eyes and nose almost did him in.

"Rose, tell me."

"I can't," she whispered and she sounded so lost for a moment that he just wanted to gather her in his arms and protect her from the world.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I can't, Scorp," she repeated, sounding more defeated than he had ever heard her.

"I won't be able to help if you don't tell me," he insisted.

"You can't help," she said, pushing back his hair from his forehead before her eyes suddenly widened. "The prefect's meeting!" she cried, jumping up and pulling him with her. "We're late!"

Scorp trailed after her as she dragged him to the Prefect's compartment, still confused.

* * *

"Rose, if it'll make you feel better, then I'll stop hexing them. Just _put down the bloody wand_!" James yelled as she aimed the wand at an area Scorp was pretty sure, would ensure that no future generations would be born of James Sirius Potter.

"You have to apologise as well," she said, grinning, looking much more like herself.

"Hugo, Lorcan, I'm sorry. So sorry. The most sorry I've ever been. Now _drop the wand_!"

"Did it seem sincere?" she asked Scorp.

"No," he said, shrugging.

"I didn't think so," she said with a nod, turning back to James. "Care to try again?"

"I'll grovel! I swear I will. I'll go to my _knees_. Just point it somewhere _else_!"

"Make him beg, Rosie!" Hugo yelled, on the floor laughing.

James had been pestering them for nearly an hour while Fred was off snogging some bird. When they had returned to the compartment, Rose still rather subdued, Hugo had blue skin with green hair. At that point, his older sister had immediately taken to his defence.

"You heard him," she quipped and while James babbled apologies, she laughed.

Scorp stared at her, wishing she would tell him what was wrong, but knowing she never would. He sighed, joining in the laughter shortly afterwards, when James kissed Hugo's foot.

* * *

Rose had since settled on the seat next to Scorp, still laughing with Hugo and Lorcan.

"I was thinking of going ahead with the tutoring. If I want to be a prefect, then I probably should," Hugo said.

"Scorp and I tutored for two years straight," Rose said, nodding. "We had to stop in our Fifth Year because of exams and I can't really see myself picking it back up again. Sixth Year is supposed to be insane."

"I heard," said Hugo, nodding. "So I'll do this Year and hopefully if I can fit some in to the beginning of Fifth Year, as well, so my chances might still be good for Head Boy."

"You're rather ambitious, aren't you?" Scorp said, grinning at Hugo.

"Don't say you aren't," Hugo replied, smirking. "Did you want to return that Prefect badge, then?"

"I rather like it where it is, actually," Scorp said, polishing it with his sleeve.

They all laughed, shaking their heads at him.

"Rose," Lorc said, smiling at her. "Would you like to go look for Durmidges with me? They tend to frequent trains. Lily said she would go with me, but she's otherwise occupied."

Rose glanced over to where Lysander and Lily were still attached at the lip and rolled her eyes but shook her head.

"Sorry, Lorc, but I have patrol in a little while," she said, smiling sympathetically.

Lorcan shrugged, not seeming bothered and turned to ask Hugo the same question. Rose turned an offended look on Scorp, who laughed.

Hugo glanced over at his cousin and best mate before scowling with disgust and agreeing.

"I think I'm insulted," Rose said, grinning.

"That he passed you up so easily for Hugo?"

"Yes," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't be. Hugo was, after all, just a second option."

Rose sighed dramatically and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"I suppose, but without the courting of a fine young man, whatever shall I do?"

Scorp snorted out a laugh before he fell to the floor in hysterics. Rose, in turn, scowled and kicked him in the side.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, feedback and questions!**


	46. Tarts, Assets and Massages

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, Guardian54, Veronique Ruthven, Jampaqd, ErisedFeather, xSoph, dymitria, weasley-potter-05 (for both!), DaughterOfMorpheus123, kirin. shadowknife(YOU LOGGED IN! :D) and altogirl156. ****I'd also like to thank my beta rokslite. **

**Toots (as you probably realised) is based off of one of my own lecturers, Professor Ellis (Ellie for short). *sigh* The FINEST lecturer in the world.. His assss.. my lord... *fans self* Much as Rose is a brown-nosing drooler in his class, I was in Ellie's.. Dayum... *snaps self back to reality* :D**

* * *

The feast was just as wonderful as they had remembered.

"Merlin, _no one_ makes potatoes like these," Scorp all but moaned, before he corrected himself. "Except your Grandma Weasley. Her potatoes are better."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to brown-nose, Scorp. She isn't here."

"It's not brown-nosing if it's true," he said, smirking.

"I can't eat another bite," Rose said, resting her head against Scorp's shoulder.

"Until dessert?" he quipped and she smacked him for his audacity.

"Dessert is _sacred_, Scorp. You _always _have room for dessert."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you see anymore peppermint humbugs?" Lorcan asked, searching through the platters.

"Right here," Al said, passing over the bowl to him.

"Thanks," he said, piling them on top of his own mashed potatoes.

Rose pulled a rather disgusted face while Scorp called,

"Don't desecrate the _potatoes_, mate!"

"Eat the rest," Rose said, holding up her fork full of Treacle Tart to his lips.

* * *

Scorp quirked an eyebrow at her before he accepted the bite. She immediately dug out another for him from her plate.

"I can't eat it, but I can't _waste_ it! It's Welcoming Feast Treacle Tart for Merlin's sake. It's not _done_."

Scorp rolled his eyes but allowed her to feed him the final bite.

"I told you, Rose-"

"Don't take the second piece," she said in a mocking voice that he was sure didn't sound _anything_ like him. He figured he had more of a bedroom voice, if he did say so himself.

"Was I right?" he asked, grinning.

"Shut _up_," she said.

* * *

"Go without me," Rose moaned, resting her head on the table.

"There's no such thing as death due to overeating, Rosie. Get up," Scorp said, trying to pull her up but she blatantly refused.

Al snorted a laugh at them but headed off to kiss Alice goodnight.

"Come on, Rosie. We don't even have to lead the First Years to the common room this year," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I told you," she said, dramatically, "I can't _move_."

He sighed and tugged her backwards before proceeding to lift her over his shoulder.

"_Wait_!" she squealed as he made his way out of the Great Hall, much to the amusement of passing students, "It's a miracle! I can walk! Put me down!"

"I don't think so," he said, smiling.

"Scorp?" she asked, much quieter than he was used to.

Frowning, he asked,

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to vomit."

* * *

As it turned out, she had _not_ vomited. Instead, she had merely moaned and complained about how pushy he was for the entire trip to the common room.

After they arrived, he fell to the sofa stretching his arm along the back so she could do the same.

"I'm going into shock," she said, snuggling into his side.

"I don't think there's such a thing as a food coma, Rosie," he said, rolling his eyes.

"There is, and it's all your fault," she muttered, hugging him close.

"I forced you to eat all of that food, then?" he asked, grinning.

"You did," she said, primly.

"I'm a right bastard, I am."

Rose made a small noise of agreement before she snuggled closer still.

* * *

Early the next morning while they were eating breakfast, Professor Flitwick made his way over to them.

"Good morning," he squeaked. "Have you decided on your N.E.W.T. classes?"

They all nodded and Rose passed over the list that she had already prepared.

It said, 'Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.'

"We'd all like to do them," she added. Flitwick smiled and nodded, conferring the subject with their grades.

"Congratulations, you lot," he squeaked, all but bouncing as he looked them over. "You've all been cleared," he said, taking three clean sheets of parchment and waving his wand before passing them over.

"Thank you," they said together, glancing at their schedules as he walked away.

"We actually have free time," Rose said, grinning.

"Not as much as I do," Alice said, happily, making her way over and kissing Al on his cheek.

"What're you doing, then?" Rose asked.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Potions and Herbology."

"Well, four of those are with us," Rose said, smiling.

"Brilliant," Alice said, grinning.

"What class do we have first?"

"Potions," Rose said, consulting her timetable. "That's a good one," she said, winking at Scorp who shook his head. He notoriously didn't condone Professor Toots' teaching methods.

"You can't learn potions by having _fun_," Scorp insisted.

"You're just a grouch. I like him," Rose said, grinning.

"Of course you do. He's rather fit," Alice giggled. Al gave a her slack-jawed look. "Am I not supposed to notice?" she asked.

"_No_," Al said, incredulous.

"Sorry. I've never actually _looked_ at him, so I don't know," Alice said to Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Better," Al said, pulling her closer to peck her lips with a kiss.

"Well _I_ think he's fit," Rose said, grinning.

"Which part of him?" Scorp asked in a disbelieving tone.

"He has nice _assets_," Alice said, giggling.

"I thought you've never _looked _at him," Al said, scandalised. He took the opportunity to playfully tug at a lock of her hair in retaliation.

"I haven't _looked_, I've _heard_," Alice said, soothingly, leaning over to snog him for a bit.

"Well that's alright, then," Al replied with a shrug.

Scorp and Rose rolled their eyes at each other.

* * *

By the time they had finished eating breakfast and made their way into the dungeon for Potions, it was to find that professor Toots was already there but the class was empty.

"Good Morning," he said with a pleasant smile and they echoed the response.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. You're taking this class? Very good. I was very impressed with the potion you brewed for your O.W.L.s. Hamish Higgens, a very good friend of mine, was your examiner. He brought me a sample to show me your work."

"Really?" asked Rose, grinning and moving closer so that she sat at the desk just in front of him.

Scorp and Al looked at each other, shaking their heads as Alice avoided looking at Professor Toots in a rather exaggerated manner. They made their way over to the desk she sat at and put down their things.

"Your brewing is far more advanced than usual O.W.L. students," Toots said with a grin.

"I tried very hard with it," Rose gushed and Scorp snorted out a laugh.

"I'm sure you did. But still, it was very complicated work. I'm duly impressed. I hope you try just as hard in this class."

"Of course," she said, giggling a bit and Scorp made a face at Al.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. You're joining us as well? Delightful. I have a class full of the best brewers in their year."

"Why thank you, Professor," Al said in a rather excited voice, grinning impishly.

Scorp snorted out a laugh as Rose turned to glare at him.

"I'm glad all of you decided to continue this class, actually," Toots said and when they glanced around, they realised they had been joined by at least five other students.

"There should only be a few more students coming," he said, peering at the door. He walked past as he glanced at his watch.

"Well if they are coming, they're late," he said with a sigh and closed the door.

As he was making his way back, he grinned at Rose and she sighed, making Scorp poke her in the side. She batted his hand away and turned to prop her chin on her fist.

"We'll start with an introduction of Golpalott's Third Law. We've already done the first two, but this is a much more difficult concept. Have you done the reading?"

Rose nodded, enthusiastically and he beamed at her.

"Wonderful."

He turned to write on the chalkboard and Scorp bent to whisper,

"Brown-noser," in her ear.

"He has _such_ a nice arse," she murmured back and his eyes widened with shock before glancing at where the Professor stood. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head, dramatically.

"I've been blinded."

"_Shut it_," she whispered and smiled, winningly, as Professor Toots turned to face them again.

"Now, according to Golpalott's Third Law, the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components. Can someone explain what this means?"

Rose's hand immediately shot into the air, followed much slower by Scorp and Al's.

"Miss Weasley," Toots said with a pleased smile.

"It means that you can't simply get the antidote for a mixed batch of poisons by mixing their antidotes together. Instead, you have to find the single ingredient that, when mixed with the blended antidotes, will transform them, almost alchemically, into an antidote that will counteract the blended poisons," Rose said, smiling dreamily at him.

"Very well done, Miss Weasley. Twenty points to Ravenclaw for completely understanding the concept. No one usually does," Professor Toots said, glowing with pride.

"Thank you, Professor," Rose said on a sigh, leaning her head on her fist once more.

"He's almost as old as your Grandpa Weasley," Scorp muttered out of the corner of his mouth and earned himself a stomp on the foot for his trouble.

"Now, today, we're going to have a bit of fun-" Toots started and Scorp rolled his eyes.

* * *

Rose and Scorp sat in the library, waiting for Alice and Al, trying to complete their assignment for Ancient Runes.

"Is it just me, or has the workload gotten worse?" Rose asked, dropping her head to her folded arms over her textbook.

"It has," Scorp agreed, reaching over to give her neck a little massage that had her arching into his hand. "but it isn't an exam year."

Rose didn't respond except to moan a little and shift under his ministrations. He glanced up from where he had been focused on the runes in his book and watched her closely.

"A little to the left," she murmured and when he shifted his hand, she moaned again.

A little shudder ran through him and he found himself leaning closer to her. She had turned her face towards him and her eyes were closed with a little smile playing on her face.

"Merlin, Scorp," she gasped when he got to a little knot in her shoulder and he couldn't help but react.

His face was just inches from hers now and he felt himself moving even closer when he heard footsteps. Jerking backward, he dropped his hand immediately and pretended to be immersed in his textbook.

"What did we miss?"

Scorp glanced over to see Rose giving him a questioning look.

"Nothing, I suppose," she said, straightening in her seat.

She reached across to squeeze his hand.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Fine," he said, smiling tightly.

"I think we should start with the translation for chapter six," Al said while Alice pulled out her Charms textbook.

Scorp nodded, opening his textbook as Rose did the same. He glanced over at her and saw her scribbling on her parchment. As he felt his gaze move over her, he returned his eyes to the pages of the book, squeezing them shut.

His feelings were getting much more difficult to hide.

* * *

They had been studying for about an hour when Scorp heard Rose start laughing. He glanced up for a second to see her looking at a table near them. Confused, he switched his gaze and started laughing at the same time Al and Alice turned in their seats to look as well.

James and Fred were sitting at a table, their demeanours frazzled and frantic.

It was their N.E.W.T. year and they seemed to have finally taken their workload seriously. James glanced up, saw them and promptly flipped them the bird.

Laughing even more, they shook their heads, returning to their translations.

* * *

"Rose, I need your help," Fred said, pushing Scorp around to lean down next to her.

Scorp gave him a rather outraged look before he shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

"What do you need, beloved cousin of mine?" Rose asked, grinning.

"I'm not giving you anything for this, Rosie."

"Then you'll get no help from me. Al's over there," she said, pointing to where Al and Alice were currently snogging.

"Come on, Rosie, be a gem."

"Stop being stingy, then," Rose said, smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

"How desperate are you?"

Fred glared at her for a moment before he turned to Scorp.

"Scorp, mate, I need your assist-"

"Same price as her," Scorp said, nodding towards Rose.

"Bugger," Fred said, sighing and turning back to his cousin.

"I'm really desperate. I need to understand Golpalott's. I failed miserably last year because of it."

"You're in luck," Rose said, smirking. "My favourite Professor teaches that class."

"You're not one of those birds that drool over his arse, are you, Rosie?" Fred asked, grinning.

"She is. In a rather disgusting manner, as well," Scorp put in, turning the page of his book.

"Get to the point, Fred. What do you need and what are you going to pay?"

"Fifteen galleons," he said with a sigh, "for a refresher's course."

Rose rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Class is about to start, my young pupil. Get ready to be enlightened."

* * *

Scorp had to admit, Rose was a wonderful teacher. She was patient and able to explain things in a way that could be easily understood. When Fred got confused, she backtracked and found a new way to shine light on the topic.

She even rewarded him when she felt like he did a good job. She would give praise and hugs liberally. For a rather insane moment, Scorp wanted to ask her to tutor him as well.

"Alright, so I think we should be done for today. When do you want to meet again?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Fred asked, brows furrowed. "I really want to master this."

"Sure. Just figure out a time and send me a note."

Fred nodded, leaning down to hug his cousin before leaving. Rose returned to her translation and sighed, now having to stay longer than she would have.

"Want mine?" he asked, smiling.

"No. I need the practice," she said.

Al and Alice had left already to go to dinner. Scorp had stayed back to finish his translation as well as to keep Rose company.

"Are you really going to take his galleons?" Scorp asked, grinning.

"No, but I'm going to let him think I am. That way, he'll suffer for not paying attention to Toots when he should have," she said with a wink.

Scorp snorted out a laugh and shook his head, signing his name at the top of his completed translations.

"You can go if you want to," Rose said, smiling at him.

"And do what? Watch Al and Alice snog? I'm fine right here."

He leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"You're too good to me," she said, reaching over to squeeze his knee and he jolted straighter in his chair at the contact.

"N-no problem," he said, grinning awkwardly at her. She quirked a brow at him.

"You're a strange little boy, Scorpius Malfoy," she said shaking her head and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments and questions!**


	47. Filth, Broom Closets and Sobs

**I'd like to thank InSaNeAnNiE, harr7bo, StarRose2011, Guest (She's not weak. An abused/harassed woman isn't weak if she doesn't fight back. It's an emotional defensive response to repress and falter. Sorry if it seems a bit out of character, but I wanted to show that abuse can happen to everyone and you shouldn't feel weak if you can't fight back, but need to seek help.), dymitria, ColteeYT, altogirl156, chellywood, sgundy34, weasley-potter-05, kirin. shadowknife, xXxtellmewhyxXx and Guest (LOL!) for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**THIS IS MY AWKWARD HUG SCENE! Umm.. Anyway... There's one swear word in here. Someone please tell me if I should change the rating on this, because I'm never sure about ratings. :D**

* * *

Rose was walking down the corridor to the library when she was suddenly dragged into the empty classroom on the right. She swung around and found Lily standing in front of her, in tears.

At once, she pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking her hair.

Lily just shook her head, her sobs wracking her body.

"Did you and Ly have a fight?"

Lily's head shook almost violently and the sobs continued.

"Was it Yaxley?" she asked, softly, praying for a negative answer.

When Lily nodded slowly, Rose closed her eyes.

"What did he do? Did he touch you?"

Rose felt relief flood her as she shook her head, pulling back to look at her.

"He said..." Rose watched Lily try to calm her breathing before she continued, "He wanted to know how it felt to be shagging a pureblood. He said," and Lily's eyes went dark, "that Ly would dump me soon enough when he's had his fill of me."

"You know that isn't true, Lil," Rose said, staring at her, seriously.

"He makes me feel so dirty. Like what Ly and I have is filthy," Lily sobbed, shaking her head and beginning to sob again.

"Lil, Ly loves you. Anyone can see it."

"I know, but I just..." she trailed off, burying her face in her hands. "We'd just..."

Rose's eyes widened.

"Lil... what did you do?"

"Nothing like _that_!" she said, irritated, before burying her face in her hands once more. "We'd just been _snogging_ for a while and," she peeked from between her fingers at Rose, "a bit of light _touching_?"

Rose's eyes widened again and Lily covered her face once more.

"It wasn't like _that_, Rose. It was just... in the moment."

"Above the waist?" Rose asked, suspicious.

"Of _course_ above the waist, Rose!"

"I'm just _asking_, Lily!"

"The point is, it was the first time we'd gone so far and I was a little bit sensitive about the topic when Yaxley told me what he did."

"Oh, Lil. You didn't do anything wrong," Rose said, pulling her cousin back into a hug.

"Ly wouldn't... do that, would he?"

"Listen to me, Lil," Rose said, pulling away and moving her hands from her face. "Lysander would _never_ use you. He loves you. You love each other. Don't let Yaxley ruin what you have. Maybe you should talk to Ly about this."

Lily sighed, frowning.

"Maybe I should," she said and seemed to be staring off into the distance when she suddenly switched her gaze back to Rose. "Hang on," she said, grabbing Rose's arms, "why would you think he'd touched me?"

Rose's face flushed and she felt the familiar shame drag at her.

"No reason," Rose said, shrugging. "You just seemed so upset-"

"I'm _always_ this upset when it comes to that git. Rosie," Lily asked, her voice switching to a whisper, "did Raftan touch you?"

Rose was frozen under her gaze, unable to move away.

"Don't tell anyone," was all she was able to get out.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Rose-"

"It wasn't anything serious, Lil. He just grabbed my wrist and held my waist. It wasn't-"

"_Rose_! Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I couldn't," Rose said, her eyes sliding shut. "I felt filthy."

"Did he do anything else, Rosie? _Tell me_."

Rose opened her eyes to look her in the eye, helpless.

"He tried to kiss me."

Lily stared at her as if unable to comprehend her words.

"Rose," she said, sternly, "you need to tell-"

"_No_!" Rose said, quickly, insistently. "Lily, don't tell _anyone_."

"But if we can-"

"_No_," Rose said, adamantly. "_Please_."

She knew her eyes were desperate when Lily only sighed, shaking her head.

"At least you told me. Rosie, if this ever happens again-"

"It won't," Rose said, shaking her head.

Lily gave her a sceptical look but nodded after a few moments had passed.

"Fine."

"Thank you," Rose said, her eyes closing in relief.

"I still think Al and Scorpius should know."

Rose shook her head.

"They are the _last_ ones I want to know about this."

* * *

"A number from three to seven," Rose said, her arm linked with Scorp as they played a game to help speed the time along during patrol. They had decided against the use of the Map for patrols since they had figured they would use the time to take a break, just the two of them.

"Clues?" he asked, peering into a classroom as they passed.

"It's a prime number," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So it's three, five or seven, then."

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll go with five."

"That's the one. How did you know?"

"It's you, Rose. Seven would be too obvious and three isn't good enough for you."

"I resent that," she said, smacking his arm.

She released him, much to his annoyance, and made her way over to the broom closet. She opened it and peered inside before sighing.

"Why do couples think this is a good spot to snog, anyway?" she asked, shaking his head.

He made his way forward, sticking his head into the closet as well.

"Dunno. Maybe there's a bit of dusty charm?" he asked, smirking.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him forward into the broom closet.

"Rose-"

"Why don't we see? There has to be some kind of appeal."

Sooner than he would have liked, they were shut into the small room in the darkness. Hesitantly, he moved forward at the same time it seemed she had as well.

He fell forward, tripping over a mop and braced himself on the wall above her. Her hands came up against his chest and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"S-sorry," he said, moving backwards but her hands tightened on his shirt.

Confused, he stayed where he was. His eyes closed in pleasure as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. He swallowed convulsively as he gave into temptation and moved his hands to her hips.

He felt his pulse pick up and he started leaning forward.

"I don't really see the draw," Rose said in a slightly high voice.

He yanked his head away from her immediately.

"What?" he asked, having to clear his throat to get the word out.

Her hands moved down his neck and chest to her sides and he didn't think he had ever felt more bereft. He left his hands where they were, not quite ready to move.

"The closet," Rose said and the soft whisper she used made his mind go into overdrive, putting this new voice into all of his fantasies of her. "It's not very comfortable, is it?"

"No," he said, hoarsely.

"Maybe we should-"

She was interrupted as Scorp grabbed her into an almost desperate hug.

"Scorp?" she asked in a raspy voice, her hands slowly making their way up his back to clutch at his shoulders.

He didn't respond, but held on to her for a bit, enjoying this new intimate embrace.

"Scorp?" she asked again but this time with a slight gasp as he ran his hand up her back as well.

He was savouring the moment, unable to believe that it was happening when he realised what he was doing. Who he was with. At once, he pulled away, moving to fumble with the door. When it was open, they stumbled out.

"I don't see the appeal," he said, clearing his throat.

"M-me neither," Rose said, but she was staring at him in a rather confused manner. "Scorp, what-"

He didn't allow her to finish.

"I just wanted to see if it was any better when you were closer together," he said, pasting a smile on his face.

He was looking anywhere but at her and so he missed the disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh. Of course. Come on, then," she said, smiling tightly at him, holding out her hand. "Let's finish up."

They continued on and he was mostly quiet while she chattered on about nothing, swinging their hands.

* * *

Scorp scrubbed his face with his hands, wondering how he could have been such an dolt. She didn't _want_ him. He needed to get that through his thick skull before he made things more uncomfortable than they already were.

When would he learn that when it came to Rose Weasley, he just _couldn't_ have her? He let his head bang against the wall of the shower stall, trying to knock out the memories of how she sounded, smelled and _felt_ in his arms.

He turned the shower to frigid as he remembered how she gasped his name. He needed help. He needed to get over his delusions that she could ever want _him_ and deal with his feelings.

He hadn't yet figured out how to make them go away. He had pretty much come to the conclusion that he would have to live out the rest of his life pining after his best friend while she dated, married and had children with another man.

He let his head fall back, allowing the water to pummel his face, and couldn't get the feel of her arching her back slightly out of his mind.

"_Fuck_," he said, slamming his fist against the wall.

He let his head fall forward again, hearing her voice and unable to get it out.

* * *

Rose made her way to the library, deep in thought. Scorp had been avoiding her for the past few days. She knew it was probably because of what happened in patrol. She had made everything awkward.

She sighed, wishing she could control her feelings. As she put her bag on the desk, getting ready to sit, she realised she had forgotten her Arithmancy textbook. She closed her eyes in annoyance. She had become so absent-minded recently. Especially since Scorp wasn't there to remind her about things like he usually did.

Letting her heart ache, missing him, she made her way to the Arithmancy section of the library. Scanning the top shelf, she narrowed her eyes at the textbook she would need. Tip-toeing, she stretched as far as she could. Normally, Scorp would get the book for her. As her fingers brushed against it, she bit her lip, trying to stretch just a _little_ further. Suddenly, arms came around her and slid around her waist.

She grinned, spinning around to face who she was sure was Scorp.

Instead, she found Raftan Yaxley. Her face blanched and she quickly moved away until her back hit the shelf.

"What do you want?" she asked, glancing around, worriedly.

It was rather late and there wasn't anyone around.

"I think you know what I want, Rose," he said, smirking at her.

He tightened his hands around her waist and she shuddered with disgust.

"Go away," she said, pleadingly, her voice feeble.

"You want this, Weasley. You want me."

"S-stop," she said, feeling the tears pool in her eyes as he leaned closer to her.

He tried to kiss her again only to meet her cheek as she quickly turned her face. Taking advantage of this, he ran his lips down her face to her neck, licking her there.

She sobbed out a breath, pushing at him.

"Has Scorpius had you?" he asked and he gave a little laugh when she started hitting him with her fists. He grabbed her hands, turning her around forcefully, her back to his front, holding both wrists in one hand as he used the other to turn her face towards him.

"Has he?" he grated, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"N-no," she sobbed out, praying for someone to help her.

"Good. I think I'd like to be your first," he said, shoving his leg between hers.

She was about to scream when he let her go. She spun around, fumbling around in her pockets for her wand. He pushed her hands aside and removed her wand himself, holding it in front of her.

"You don't want to use this, Rosie. You want me. Your body can't lie."

He was grinning lustfully at her before he threw her wand behind him and grabbed her roughly, pulling her against him once more.

"Scorp won't give you what I can, Rosie," he said and this time bit her neck.

She sobbed in pain as the name left his lips. He made it sound disgusting.

"When you're ready for a real man, come get me."

He pulled away, grinning at her for a moment before he left.

She stayed where she was for a few more moments before she fell to the floor, her legs unable to hold her anymore. Her eyes were wide in horror and her body was wracked with shivers as she curled into a ball, sobbing.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to tell me if I should change the rating! Please review with feedback, comments or questions!**


	48. Comfort, Polyjuice and Confessions

**I'd like to thank Lois (ahhh.. more DISCUSSIONS! EEP!), weasley-potter-05, blaiseredfern, Lois (again.. :D HAHA! Thank uuu!), kirin. shadowknife, sgundy34, ErisedFeather (FOR BOTH!), ColteeYT, Bubbles23 (Thank uuu!), LunaZola, Veronique Ruthven, Guardian54, DiamondintheDark (did i MENTION that I loved your display pic?!), chellywood, xXxtellmewhyxXx and bakemeapie for reviewing! You guys are SPECTACULAR! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite. :D**

* * *

Scorp sat at dinner next to Rose, still trying to give her space to forgive him. He had tried to avoid her so that she might forget what had transpired and he might get over her a little. It hadn't worked for him. If anything, he seemed to crave contact with her. Today, however, she was different.

He glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye and saw her staring woodenly at the plate in front of her that she had yet to put any food on. Dinner was almost done and she hadn't touched anything. She hadn't even _glanced_ at the Treacle Tart, something he thought was impossible.

"Rose?" a voice came from behind them and he turned to see Lily.

Rose hadn't looked up. Lily took a seat on the other side of her.

"Did it happen again?" he heard her whisper and stared as a tear leaked out of Rose's eye.

"Are you alright?" he heard Lily ask and Rose nodded, impassively.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he saw another tear leak out of her eye as she shook her head from side to side.

"I'm here, alright?" Lily said, hugging her cousin, but she remained stiff in the embrace.

Lily pulled away, sighing, but gasped, pulling Rose's hair aside to show the side of her neck he couldn't seen.

"Rose-" she started but Rose abruptly yanked her hair back into place and turned away from her cousin. Knowing she wouldn't get another word from her, Lily gave her a pleading look before getting up and returning to her table.

"Rose?" Scorp asked, worried.

She glanced at him quickly, as if shocked that he was speaking to her. His heart broke at that. Did she not think he cared?

"What happened?" he asked and he watched her eyes fill with tears again. "Tell me," he said, reaching out to pull her into a hug, at the same time trying to see her neck.

She shook her head pressing her face against _his_ neck, so he couldn't see, and she all but melted into his embrace. He pulled away, saying,

"Come on," and dragging her off, ignoring Al calling after him.

When they got to the first empty classroom he saw, he pulled her inside, tugging her hair aside. His eyes narrowed on what he was pretty sure was a bite mark.

"What the bloody-"

He was cut off as Rose pulled away.

"I-i was helping Porfessor Robards with a Grindylow and _this_ happened," she said, smiling tightly and shaking her head. "Stupid, really."

He stared at her for a moment, knowing she was lying but seeing that if he called her on it, she would crumble.

Instead, he hugged her close and kissed her hair as she stood, impassive in his arms. It wasn't until he felt her fingers curl in his shirt and her body start to wrack with sobs that he felt any kind of relief.

* * *

Scorp was on the floor of the classroom and Rose was curled up in his lap, her breathing still not back to normal, but her sobs had ended. He stroked her hair, his other hand rubbing her back.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing him a bit tighter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said, "Are you upset because we've been too busy to spend time together?"

That was the lie he had been telling her for the past few days. She had to tutor Fred and he had to practice Quidditch because he felt like his skills were slipping. Even when she came to join him on the field, he pretended he was done. He had avoided her in classes, letting Al and Alice or even just Al, sit between them. There was a slight pause before she said,

"Yes," tightening her hold on him.

"What about the bite? What was Lily talking about? What happened again?"

"I... I cried again," she said and he heard the lie in her voice.

"Rose," he said, warningly, and she turned her face further into his neck as if hiding.

When he felt the tears start to fall again, he felt like a monster.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please," she said and he closed his eyes tight, wondering when she'd start to tell him the truth.

* * *

"I figure you have to add another factor to that," Rose said, nibbling on her thumbnail as they did their Arithmancy assignment. "What do you think?"

"Definitely," Scorp said, nodding and she pulled her thumbnail away to start scribbling on her parchment.

It had been a few days since she had all but fallen apart in his arms _again_ and he still couldn't figure out why. He sighed, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

She glanced up, surprised, before she smiled warmly at him.

"We're better now, right?" he asked and she laughed before nodding.

"There was never anything _wrong_, Scorp," she said, rolling her eyes as she went back to the problem set. "If you use this formula," she said, showing him the parchment, "then you won't get a negative solution."

"That fixes the problem I've been having," he said, grinning at her.

They bent over their respective parchments, scribbling furiously for a moment before he glanced at her, hoping she really _was_ alright.

* * *

Their N.E.W.T. classes meant a lot of heavy mid-term projects. They were allowed to work in groups of two or three for almost all of them. Since Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were the only classes that Alice didn't share with them, Al paired himself with Alice for all the others.

That was how Rose and Scorp found themselves working together in Potions as Professor Toots assigned each group a specific potion to brew for a large portion of their grade.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy," he said, stepping up to them with a huge grin on his face, "You'll be doing Polyjuice Potion."

So far, the most difficult potion anyone had been assigned was Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Rose had been hoping to get something similar so that so they could finish in one day and hand up a perfect potion.

"P-Polyjuice?" Rose stammered, her eyes wide as she turned to look at Scorp and saw an identical expression on his face.

"Yes. I believe that my two brightest students deserve an appropriate challenge," Toots said, beaming.

"That could take a _month_," Scorp said, disbelievingly.

"Yes, well, you better start brewing," he said, making his way to the front of the classroom before he said loudly to everyone,

"Your assignments will be done _outside_ of my class time. You'll be allowed to use the cauldrons on the right," he said, gesturing to them, "at any time of the day you wish. Standard ingredients will be available without a question, but the _rarer_ ones that have to be removed from my personal stores will need to be checked with either myself or Headmistress McGonagall."

Scorp and Rose were still blinking blankly at each other.

"You don't think he's _actually_ going to make us do Polyjuice, do you?" Rose asked while Scorp shook his head.

"I bloody hell _hope not_," Scorp said before he nudged her forward. "You beg, then. He'll listen to you."

"_Me_?" Rose squeaked, moving swiftly backwards.

"You're his favourite student, Rosie. Go _grovel_," he pushed her towards the front of the room on the last word and Professor Toots glanced up from the parchment he had been reading with a wide smile.

"Question, Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"Is it... _possible_ that we could have another potion, Professor?" she asked, her voice higher than normal.

"Why would you want that?" he asked with an enthusiastic smile. "When you can have _Polyjuice Potion_? It's rather exciting isn't it? I haven't ever given a Sixth Year this opportunity."

"Opportunity?" she echoed, unable to say more.

"Why yes. If you're successful, you'll achieve the highest possible mark on this course work."

"Highest possible mark?" Rose echoed again, but this time her voice held a note of excitement.

"Yes. Definitely. Successful brewing will mean that you you've surpassed even a Seventh Year student and I'll be more than glad to show your potion to some members of the Auror Office that I know. I've heard that's where you'll be applying, am I right?"

With an ecstatic nod, she grinned at him.

"Oh _thank _you, Professor. I won't let you down," she gushed before running back to her seat with Toots smiling after her.

"You got it changed then?" Scorp asked, sharing her grin.

"Oh, no. We're doing Polyjuice," she said, waving it off as Scorp's smile fell, "But we can get _top marks _if we get it right."

"I never doubted that, Rosie. It's _Polyjuice_ after all. It's _ridiculously _difficult to brew."

"He also said that he'd show it to members of the _Auror Office_. Do you know what that means?" she asked, thrilled.

Scorp's eyes had widened and he was suddenly a lot more animated.

"It means that we'd get a foot in the door," he said, before he pulled her into a tight hug. "When do we start?" he asked, pulling away to turn to the section of his textbook he had already read on it.

* * *

It was ten o' clock at night a few weeks later and they were back in the Potions classroom, waiting for sixty minutes while their potion bubbled in Rose's copper cauldron. They had ten minutes left. They had had to wait to pick the fluxweed during a full moon and had also had to stew the lacewing flies for twenty one days. They were rather excited since they might be able to hand in their potion in a few days if they got it right.

"My mum brewed this in her second year," Rose said with a smirk to Scorp.

"You're kidding," he said, smiling, but when she shook her head, his eyes widened.

"She did?"

"Yeah. Uncle Harry, dad and mum needed it to figure out where the Chamber of Secrets was."

"I know that part, but I didn't know that she brewed _Polyjuice_ in her Second Year for it."

"No one could find out because they'd stolen ingredients to do it. It was a secret," Rose said, grinning.

"That's _brilliant_," Scorp said, shaking his head. "I knew she was the brightest witch of her age, but _bugger._ _Polyjuice_?"

That earned him a laugh.

"Yeah. That's what I have to live up to," Rose said, lying back on the table next to the cauldron. Her robes parted and Scorp couldn't help but allow his gaze to slide downwards. "I reckon if I can do this, she'll be proud."

"You're mum's already proud," Scorp said, scoffing. "I think if she was anymore proud of you, Al and Hu, she'd pop."

Rose laughed at the imagery before she turned to him, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"She's proud of you too. I think she likes you."

"I know she does," he said with a smug grin.

"Don't be a git when I'm trying to be nice," Rose said, turning back to face the ceiling.

"Are you worried she isn't? Proud of you I mean," Scorp asked, unable to stop himself from circling her ankle with his hand. She turned to face him once more, but her expression was serious.

"I wonder sometimes if they _can be. _They did so much. By the time they were our age, they had saved the Wizarding World at _least_ five times," Rose slid her gaze to where his fingers formed a ring on her ankle and sighed. "I can't live up to that."

"Of course you could. If you tried. I can bet you a million galleons that they were beyond scared when all of that happened, but they still persevered. That's what I love about you, Rosie, You don't give up."

Her eyes snapped to his and her expression was unreadable for a moment before she smirked.

"You love me?"

"You know I do," he said, rolling his eyes and tugging at her leg. Inside, his heart ached. If only he could tell her that without her thinking he loved her as a _friend_.

"Prove it, then," she said sitting up.

"I'm not accepting any of your daft challenges, Rosie," he said, in a fake irritated voice.

She gave him a pretend look of hurt before she said,

"Close your eyes."

He quirked a brow at her.

"Not in a million years. You'll just hex me when I do."

"I will _not_," she said, rolling her eyes at his suspicions.

"I don't want to," he said, stubbornly, and Rose sighed.

"Scorp, if you don't, then you won't know what the surprise is."

His eyes narrowed on Rose for a moment before he slid his eyes closed. It felt like hours that he stood there, unseeing, when it was probably only a couple of seconds.

"Open them," he heard Rose whisper and he immediately obeyed.

In front of him, Rose stood grinning at him with her wand brandished.

"I do so love you with pink hair," she said, sighing dramatically.

"I _knew_ you'd do that you little-" he said, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her into the air.

She giggled before saying,

"The potion! We have to add the leeches!"

He sighed, putting her down before he returned his attention to the potion. He smiled as she hugged him around the waist from behind, resting her head on his back.

"I love you too, Scorp."

His smile dropped and he felt his heart shatter. If only she meant it the way he did.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions, comments and feedbacks.**


	49. Stinging Hexes, Baby Names and Flowers

**I'd like to thank Words of A Feather, Aphrodite100, chellywood, sgundy34, girlwonder18 and Lois (Thank uu! And nooo it isn't. :D Lol. She is, isn't she?) I'd also like to thank rokslite, my beta! :D**

**Hey chellywood, this one's for you! :D**

* * *

Rose made her way out of the Potions classroom with Scorp. They had been checking on their potion throughout the day. They had reached a point in the potion where they had to let it brew for eighteen hours and everything needed to be perfect.

"It's a good consistency," Scorp said, his arm around Rose's waist as they left the room.

"It is, but do you think it's an _ideal_ consistency?" she asked, worried, nibbling on her thumbnail.

Scorp rolled his eyes, tugging her closer to him.

"You know we won't be able to tell until it's finished. Plus, we have that extra fluxweed and that extra batch of lacewing flies, don't we? Just in case."

"I hope we don't need it," Rose sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We probably won't. You know we're the best team there is," Scorp said, matter-of-factly.

"You're _so_ modest," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"What the point of modesty when honesty is the best policy?" he asked on a chuckle.

"Morning, you two," James said, grinning, leaning against the wall ahead of them.

"Morning," they repeated, together.

Rose lifted her head from Scorp's shoulder and moved from his side to hug her cousin.

"How have you been, then? Fred says you haven't been getting much sleep."

James scowled and shook his head.

"Don't talk about sleep, Rosie. My bed's been calling to me for days."

"Get some rest then," she said, smiling.

"Why don't you take some of your own advice. Instead of spending time in the dungeons with little Scorpius here, shouldn't you be in bed?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, we have a Potions assignment to finish."

"Excuses," James said with a smirk. "Were you two shagging in there?"

The smiles dropped from Rose and Scorp's faces.

"N-no!" Scorp said, loudly.

"Hit a nerve, yeah? Alright, just know that I called it," James said, waving to them over his shoulder as he headed towards the Potions classroom.

Rose had a moment to be completely humiliated before she whipped out her wand and sent a hex flying his way.

* * *

"Do you think the Stinging Hex on his arse was too much?" Scorp asked, grinning at her.

He had stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried not to touch her since James' little proclamation. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"No. Now, for the rest of the day, when he sits, he's going to remember my wrath."

"Remind me not to piss you off," Scorp said, unable to help sliding his arm around her waist.

"I'll try," she said, wrapping her arm around him as well.

* * *

Al pressed a quick kiss to Alice's lips as he entered the classroom, grinning at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, pulling out his textbook.

He frowned at the empty chairs next to him.

"Although I'm earlier than some people. Where are Rose and Scorp?"

Alice shrugged, glancing around.

"Probably checking on their potion," she said, before she quirked an eyebrow at the doorway.

Al turned as well and his brows furrowed. Rose and Scorp had their arms wrapped around each other, which wasn't that unusual. But Scorp was whispering something in her ear and she was grinning in a way that she usually reserved for flirting.

His eyebrows reached his hair line when she giggled and moved her other hand to his chest. They were best mates, sure, but that _wasn't_ how best mates acted towards each other. Plus, where _had_ they been? Rose's hair looked a little too mussed for Al's peace of mind.

When they spotted him, though, they didn't act guilty at all. Instead, they made their way over, still holding each other and took their seats. Maybe they had just gotten closer since he had started spending more time with Alice?

He pondered the situation and snorted out a laugh, shaking his head at his own ridiculous ruminations. Scorp and Rose, together? What was he thinking?

"You're late," Rose said in a singsong voice, leaning over Scorp to speak to Alice.

* * *

In response, Alice shushed her quietly and whispered,

"I was a little.. distracted."

Rose snorted out a laugh, sitting back in her seat. Alice's hair and clothes were ruffled, very much unlike the usually pristine Alice, and her lips were swollen. If you also took into consideration the giant love bite currently announcing itself on her neck, then one only needed a tiny portion of their brain to figure out what activities had _distracted_ Alice.

"I swear, you two may not be shagging, but you might as well be," Scorp said, shaking his head.

Alice sent him a small glare before she said,

"Switch with Rose."

He snorted out a laugh but quickly did as he was told. Rose knew he probably didn't want to hear what Alice had to say about Al anyway. She took the seat he had been occupying and was leaning towards Alice as she turned to Rose with a huge grin.

"He asked me how many children I want to have."

Rose's eyes widened and she could feel her brows rising rapidly.

"So?" she asked, confused.

"That's _huge_, Rose!" Alice almost squealed, but quieted as Scorp cleared his throat. "That means he's thinking of starting a family _with me._"

"Alright. But Alice, I already knew that," Rose said, shaking her head.

It's was Alice's turn to be shocked.

"What?" she asked, grabbing Rose's arm more roughly than she would have liked.

"I thought you knew," Rose hissed, pulling her arm away and rubbing the spot where Alice's nails had dug into her hand.

"How the _bloody hell_ was I supposed to know that?" Alice said in a low voice.

"Alice, you _know_ Al," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't have said he loved you if he hadn't already planned out your whole future. He's probably just getting ready to add this last bit of information to the baby names he has in his head."

"Baby names?"Alice squeaked.

"Yeah. I think it was... Scorp, what were Al's baby names, again?" She asked, leaning over to murmur in Scorp's ear.

"Charlus Harry for a boy and Iris Ginny for a girl," Scorp replied, a shudder running through him as he felt her breath on his neck.

"That's..." Alice trailed off and Rose nodded, understanding.

"He's a pansy. I know. But we love him anyway."

"That's... the sweetest thing _ever_. I _love_ those names," Alice said and Rose watched in surprise as tears flooded her eyes. Scorp edged away, pushing Rose closer to Alice in self-defence.

"Oh Merlin," Rose said as she hugged Alice while she cried. "Maybe you two are more suited to each other than I thought."

* * *

"Did you tell Alice about the baby names?" Al hissed into Rose's ear as they made their way to Arithmancy.

"I think it was Scorp, actually," Rose said, grinning and Scorp turned shocked eyes on her.

"_Scorp_!" Al accused, punching his shoulder.

Scorp grabbed his injury, jaw still gaping.

"I... _she_... Bugger," he said, shaking his head and giving up.

"Why would you?" Al asked, looking between them both.

"She came over all excited that you had asked her about kids. I just thought I might mention that if you didn't _want_ a future with her, you wouldn't have professed your undying pansy-like love for her," Rose said with a shrug and hugged him to her side.

"She didn't _know_ I want a future with her?" he asked, his face bewildered.

"I reckon you didn't mention it, you great git," Scorp said, taking the opportunity to return the punch Al had landed on his shoulder.

As Al scowled at him, Scorp grinned.

"I just figured she might _know_," Al said, shrugging.

"Those are things you have to _tell_ a bird, Al," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "We don't like to think we're being too pushy and demanding too much from you."

"You don't?" Scorp asked, arching a brow and earning himself a slap across his stomach.

"The point is, she's not a Seer, Al. She needs to be _told_ these things."

Al nodded, seeming to contemplate this before he asked,

"Maybe we can add Frank Neville and Augusta Hannah to that name list, yeah?"

Rose and Scorp rolled their eyes, continuing to their classroom.

* * *

Rose was wiggling her eyebrows at Scorp while he snorted out a laugh during Charms class. They were in the process of practicing the _Aguamenti_ charm and the rest of the class was having more trouble than progress.

Al was currently attempting to teach Alice the proper wand work while the others couldn't even begin. Professor Flitwick was making his way around the class, trying to help, but was obviously becoming flustered by the sheer _number_ of confused students.

"This is even better than when we changed the vinegar to wine," Rose said, giggling as she sent a squirt of water his way.

"When you drank two of the glasses?" Scorp asked, sending a jet of water into her hair, making her glare.

"That wine was _great_," she said, spraying his face.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said,

"You're going to pay for that."

She merely smirked, calling his bluff. Very suddenly, she was bombarded with a stream of water. She sat there, blinking at him while he tried to smother a laugh. Rose glanced down at her now soaking robes and then at Professor Flitwick, who was still across the room, before she wrapped her arms around herself.

Scorp sat up, sobering.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," he said, making his way over to her when he was quite abruptly hit in the face with a gush of water.

"Ha!" Rose said, grinning at him, vindicated.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Professor Flitwick asked, turning to look at them.

"We're just practicing the Charm, Professor," Rose said, filling her glass.

Scorp did the same and Professor Flitwick all but vibrated with glee, clapping his tiny hands together.

* * *

"He's just the _sweetest_," Alice said, sniffing the tulips that Al had gotten for her.

They were her favourite flower.

"Isn't he _just_?" Scorp asked in a falsetto, rolling his eyes while he scribbled on a sheet of parchment, trying to complete his essay for Defence.

"Oh, hush. He's _romantic_," Rose gushed and she fussed with the flowers as well. She didn't notice Scorp watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"He's just perfect, Rosie. He's everything I could ever want. And _physically_. Merlin, he has the most _amazing_-"

Rose slapped her hands over her ears, starting to sing the classic, "Do the Hippogriff," by the Weird Sisters. When she took her hands off her ears, Alice was quirking her eyebrow.

"I was going to say eyes, Rose."

"Oh," she said with a grin. "Well that isn't that bad."

"But if you want to talk about his arse, we can. It's so-"

Once more, Rose smacked her hands on her ears as Scorp almost fell off of his chair laughing.

* * *

Rose stepped out from the Prefect's bathroom and made her way up the stairs feeling much more relaxed than she had been previously. She had soaked for almost an hour in the large pool-like tub, trying to get all of the kinks out of her neck.

Scorp's massages usually did wonders for her, but after their awkward encounter in the library, she didn't want to ask him and he hadn't offered.

She sighed, stretching, as she walked up the common room. Rolling her head around on her neck, she gave Al and Scorp a little wave. They were sitting in the armchairs by the fire and grinned back at her, lazily.

Today was their official day off from school work. They had studied all week so they could reserve this stress-free Friday before the Hogsmeade weekend. They intended to spend three days of pure relaxation and rejuvenation.

Rose stepped into her dorm and made her way over to her bed, dropping her bag next to it when she stuttered to a stop. On her bed, lying rather harmlessly, was a rather large bouquet of Vermeer lilies. She gasped, moving closer, her hands tentatively reaching out to stroke one petal.

Almost no one outside of her family knew that these flowers were her favourite. It was a running joke that she was all but obsessed with lilies while Lily's favourite were white roses.

She lifted them, holding them tight. She knew that this particular type of lily was unscented, but that didn't stop her from bringing them to her nose, as she always did, and enjoying its fresh scent anyway. Who would do such a thing?

She stroked her fingers through the flowers, sighing dreamily as she climbed down the staircase. When she made her way to the armchairs Al and Scorp were in, she shoved at Scorp but he refused to budge. With an irritated sigh, she plopped herself onto his lap instead.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Rose asked, unable to take her eyes off of the flowers.

"Who gave you those?" Al asked, annoyed.

Rose smiled a little wistfully and shrugged.

"I wish I knew."

"Why? Would you give them a big, wet kiss then?" Scorp asked, laughing.

Rose just smiled.

"Probably," she said, bringing the flowers to her nose again.

She didn't see Scorp's eyes widen and his mouth open for a moment before he snapped it shut.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review with feedback, comments or questions! :D**


	50. Company, Daydreams and Rides

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, Jampqd (for ALLL the lovely reviews!), Veronique Ruthven, Rayven49 (SORRY AGAIN!), LadyKahlan, chellywood, sgundy34 and altogirl156 (for both!) for reviewing! :D You guys are fantastic! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite!**

**Alrighty! My first update for Halloween. (Mwahaha?...) :D If you're wondering, then YES, i diiiid in fact wait until midnight my time to do this! :D**

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend came in a blaze of sun. Scorp grinned, watching Rose nibble at her toast, her eyes riveted on the ceiling of the Great Hall, which was a bright, clear blue.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Rose turned to ask him and he got trapped in her gaze for a moment before he said,

"Yeah," in a soft voice.

She smiled and went back to looking at the ceiling once more.

Al took his seat next to them and Scorp's eyes immediately swung to him.

"James and Fred will be joining us," Al said, rolling his eyes as his brother and cousin made their way over, grinning.

"Hello, lovelies," James said, ruffling Rose's hair while she fended off his attack.

"I'm looking forward to this," Fred said, stretching. "I haven't had a chance to relax since... the beginning of term," he added, turning horrified eyes to James, who merely nodded, sympathetically.

"I did the calculations last night, mate. It's been fifty four days since our last prank. I'm completely losing touch with my sanity."

"Blimey, we need to remedy that," Fred said before they grinned, simultaneously, getting up.

"We'll meet you there!" James called, mussing Rose's hair as he left.

"_Why_ are they coming with us?" she asked, trying to get her hair back into a semblance of tidiness.

"It's their last year and they think they should be with family since they're going to be too busy for us after Hogwarts," Al said, shaking his head. "I don't think they even know that we'll be _avoiding_ them."

"Who are we avoiding?" Lysander asked, arm wrapped around Lily as they took a seat next to them. Hugo shook his head and took a seat next to Rose.

"James and Fred, the gits," Al seethed.

"Are you still angry about your underwear, then?" Lily asked, nibbling on a piece of toast before offering a bite to Ly.

"I'll have you know that I had to throw away the entire _drawer_ because there was no cure for that bloody itching powder," Al said, squirming in his seat as if remembering.

"I thought it was brilliant," Ly said, laughing.

"Of course you would. You're just bloody like them," Al retorted, exasperated. "Why don't you fling him to the side, Lils? You can do so much better."

"I like him the way he is," she said and Ly turned to smile at her before they started snogging.

Rolling his eyes, Hugo turned to Rose. She grinned at him, her hands immediately moving to his hair as he tried to pull away.

"_Rose_," he hissed, "We're in _public_."

"Hugo William Weasley, are you _ashamed_ of me?" she asked, her eyes wide with fake hurt.

Hugo's eyes narrowed before he slumped in defeat, allowing her to neaten his hair in glee.

"You're such a pushover," Scorp said, snorting out a laugh.

Just then, Al ruffled his hair. Scorp turned to him, baffled, before Al said,

"Scorp, why's your hair such a mess?"

Rose whipped around in her chair at once, her hands going to Scorp's hair instead, tugging it back a bit harder than he thought entirely appropriate.

"I hate you," Scorp muttered to Al and was rewarded with a smirk.

"Al, _really_, your hair needs a wand," Rose said, pulling out her own. "You're going on a _date_. Just because it's _Alice_ doesn't mean you don't have to look your best."

As Al's smug look dropped in terror, Scorp and Hugo grinned at him, vindicated.

* * *

When Scorp stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the entire Weasley/Potter clan in tow, he grinned at all the new displays. He tugged Rose forward, immediately attracted to the blood-covered display on their right.

"That's disgusting," Rose said, shaking her head at the gruesome detached head and arm.

"It's _brilliant_. Just throw the set onto the victim and the specified body part will drop off," Fred said, coming behind them. "it grows back after an hour, of course, but you have to admit, it's fantastic."

"It _is_," Scorp said but as he reached out to grab a box that would detach an ear, Rose smacked his hand.

"Don't even _think_ about it," she warned and dragged him away while he pouted.

"Rose it's just for a bit of-"

He immediately cut himself off, pulling her ahead instead, going straight for the new fireworks.

"_No_," she said, tugging him in another direction and he stared after the disappearing boxes with despair.

"What do you reckon these do? I mean, there has to be a reason there's an age limit," Rose said, releasing his arm to lift one of the Patented Daydream Charms.

He knew from previous experience that this was a new one. It was more on the sedate side of the Daydream spectrum and was merely a day at the beach.

"In case you decide to bring someone into your Daydream," James said, leaning against the shelf, grinning at them.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Why my dear, little innocent Rosie, if let's say, you decided in your Daydream that you wanted to shag someone silly, then we're just requesting our customers be of an appropriate age."

Rose's face went scarlet.

"O-oh," she said, dropping the box as if burnt.

"The beach fantasy? That's a rather safe one, Rosie. Why don't you go as the swashbuckling pirate? That way when you dream up you and Scorp shagging, the ship will rock _with you_."

Both their jaws had dropped as they stared at him. Rose recovered first, though. Her eyes held fire.

"So you want another Stinging Hex, then?" she asked, furiously.

James blanched and backed away, slowly.

"I thought so," Rose muttered, turning and walking away.

Scorp trailed after her, his mind still bombarded with images of Rose dressed as an exotic pirate.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Rose asked, angrily, lifting a package of Tripping Hexes, not even reading the label as she brandished it in James' direction.

"He's a git," Scorp said simply, taking the package from her before she accidentally dropped it.

"Have you two seen-" Fred asked, but as Rose turned with a glare, he spun on his heel, "Never mind!"

She sighed, watching her cousin leave and turned back, shaking her head.

"Let's go look at something else," she said, dragging him off in the opposite direction.

They eventually found themselves with Lily, Lysander, Lorcan and Hugo, who were examining the different varieties of Skiving Snackboxes. When they caught sight of Rose, they dropped them and left, whistling innocently. Rose turned to Scorp, her face miserable.

"Do I really seem like _that much_ of a stick-in-the-mud?" she asked.

Scorp hugged her.

"If you tell me now that you weren't going to call them out on their possible truancy, then I'll tell you you're not."

"But I _was_ going to."

"I know," Scorp said, grinning.

"You're a git," she said but hugged him tighter.

* * *

They ended up leaving WWW without purchasing anything. The rest of their group, however, were all loaded down with bags and paused to shrink them outside the doors.

"Where are we off to next, then?" James asked, grinning.

Scorp shook his head wildly, eyes wide, just before Rose yelled,

"Honeydukes!"

Scorp slapped his palm against his face as she dragged him off, turning to glare at James. Fred and James merely smirked after him, waving.

Quite suddenly, he was pulled to an abrupt halt and he turned to glance at Rose. Her face was rather pale and she was staring at Honeydukes with a frightened expression.

"L-Let's go to Scrivenshaft's!" she said, turning to grip his cloak.

Confused, Scorp tried to see what she had been looking at, but was pulled off in the other direction at once.

Inside Scrivenshaft's, they found Al and Alice grinning at the personalised parchment. Rose peered at it and rolled her eyes when she saw they had charmed it with both of their initials in a little heart.

"You disgust me," Rose said, stalking off.

Scorp glanced at the parchment before scowling and slapping Al across the head.

"Grow some bollocks, mate," he said, following Rose to the quill section.

She was nibbling her thumb nail, peering at what he recognised as a Hawk-feather quill.

"It's nice."

"It isn't just _nice_, Scorp. It's _lovely_," she said, rolling her eyes and sighing, "But it would be such blasphemy to buy it when I won't use it."

"Why not?" he asked, hugging her to his side as she picked up a few spare Fwooper-feather quills.

"I'm using my Falcon-feather," she said, passing over the quills to him and adding a few more to the pile.

"What about the Phoenix-feather?" he asked, brows furrowed. Did she not like the present? He really _hadn't_ seen her use it since.

She turned to face him, her eyes wide.

"Have you lost your _mind_? Why would I use my precious Phoenix-feather quill to write _notes_?" she asked, her voice perplexed.

"You need help," he told her, seriously and she huffed, turning back to the other quills as though he had blasphemed.

Scorp shook his head and headed over to pick up some parchment while she contemplated inks. Passing by the window, he noticed Raftan leaving Honeydukes with his friends and his eyes narrowed. His gaze switched between Rose and his cousin for a little while before he scowled.

* * *

"Let's go to Honeydukes," Rose said, enthusiastically, linking her arm with Scorp's.

Al and Alice followed them at a much slower pace, whispering to each other.

"Why didn't you want to go before?" he asked, seriously.

He noticed the falter in her step and the quick flicker of her gaze to meet his before she looked away.

"I just thought we needed stationery more than I needed my fill of sweets," she said, squeezing his arm closer to her, affectionately.

He felt his gaze harden and couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright," he said, his voice tight.

Her eyes flicked guiltily up to his before they skittered away once more. She moved closer to him, almost remorsefully, but he kept his gaze forward, unable to fathom that she was _still_ lying to him.

When they had fought their way inside Honeydukes and were peering around the shelves, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, fighting the urge to shake the truth out of her.

"M-maybe we should come back," she whispered and she was looking at him with eyes so wide and nervous that he couldn't stand to see her look that way.

"No," he said with a sigh, reaching behind her to grab a box of Sugar Quills. "We'll get your supplies or you might die during the next prefect's meeting."

She bit her lip, her brows furrowed, as she looked at him before she pulled him into a hug. He was a bit stiff at first but eventually relaxed, tightening his hold on her.

"You're blocking the sweets!" Lily said, shoving them aside with her hip.

Lysander, Lorcan and Hugo came up behind her, grinning at them.

"In here for your monthly supply, Rosie?" Hugo asked, pulling the box of Sugar Quills out of Scorp's hand to wave in front of her.

She let go of Scorp to snatch it back with a laugh.

"Where are the Chocoballs?" Lily asked Rose almost desperately and she giggled, dragging her off.

"They shouldn't be allowed to shop together," Ly said, shaking his head.

"Poor store's going to be out of stock after this," Scorp said, sadly, shaking his head.

* * *

As it turned out, Lily seemed to be a calming influence on Rose's usual buying impulses. They left Honeydukes with only _two_ bulging shopping bags. While shrinking them, Scorp asked her,

"Where do we go next?"

"Either Tomes and Scrolls or the Three Broomsticks," she said, grinning up at him.

"Tomes should be empty. If we go there, we can wait out the lunchtime rush."

"Very logical thinking, my fine sir," Rose said, hugging him to her side as they made their way towards the bookshop.

* * *

"I'm _tired_," Rose whined, glancing up at Scorp. "Carry me," she said, holding up her arms.

Scorp quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're not serious."

"I _am_," she said, pouting.

"No."

"_Scorp_," she said, dragging out his name.

"If I carry you, then you _know_ James is going to have some comment-"

"Who cares? We know the truth. And I'm _tired_! I might fall where I stand right now," she said, dramatically and he grinned at her.

They had just exited Tomes and Scrolls, having perused the shelves from more than two hours. Rose beamed, sensing her victory, and he turned around waiting for her to hop onto his back.

She did so, excitedly, and he was shocked with a jolt of desire as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms came around his neck and she pressed her cheek to his, almost intimately. He gripped her beneath her thighs to keep her steady.

"You're the _best_ mate anyone could have."

"I know," he said, grinning as he made his way towards the Three Broomsticks.

He swallowed convulsively as his palms slid against her legs. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He was going to have to leave his cloak on in the pub. He felt her hands caress his chest and he stumbled.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, worried.

"I'm fine," he said, coughing to clear the blockage in his throat.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked, grinning as she tightened her arms around him.

"Far too heavy. What have you been _eating_?" he asked, jokingly and smiled as he heard her laugh in his ear.

"Too much bloody Treacle Tart," she said, turning to kiss his cheek and he felt like there was a herd of Hippogriffs in his stomach.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, questions and comments!**


	51. Secondary Friends, Outbursts and Breaks

**I'd like to thank Bubbles23 (for both reviews. THANK UUU!), blaiseredfern, ErisedFeather (for both!), kirin. shadowknife (for the three reviews! :D), weasley-potter-05 (for both!) and altogirl156 for reviewing! :D YOU GUYS ARE AWEEESOME! :)**

**500 REVIEWS! You guys are just fantastic. :) THANK UUU!**

* * *

Rose got off of Scorp's back as they stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"We should do that more often," she said with a grin, not letting him see how flushed her cheeks were.

That little ride had affected her more than she was even willing to admit to _herself_.

"Let's head in," she said, grabbing his arm to support her. Her knees were far too unsteady for her peace of mind.

As they stepped inside, their gazes locked on where they needed to be, at once. The Weasley/Potter crew had commandeered two tables and put them together to make one, foregoing their usual booth. Rose and Scorp made their way over and were greeted raucously.

"Where were you two?" Al asked, grinning as Alice made her way back from the loo.

"We were in Tomes and Scrolls," Scorp said, not bothering to rid himself of his cloak.

When he sat, James gave him a rather knowing look.

"Did you get anything good?" Al asked, distracted for a moment from where he had been about to snog Alice.

"Yes, actually. Nothing you'll be seeing, though," Rose said, grinning at him.

"Rosie, don't be like that," Al said, smiling winningly. "I'm your best mate."

"I believe the best mate status belongs to me," Scorp said, leaning back in his seat. "You've been demoted to secondary mate."

Al's eyes widened, shocked.

"When did all of this happen, then?"

"We decided in Tomes, actually. Figured that a _real_ best mate would have been there helping us scour the shelves. Just be glad you weren't sacked all together," Rose said, popping one of Al's chips in her mouth.

"You know I was on a date!" he exclaimed and Rose and Scorp grinned at each other.

"A _real_ best mate-" Scorp was about to say but Rose started laughing.

"I can't do it anymore. Look at his face. Sorry, Al. We got you three books," she said, shaking her head and leaning over to hug her distraught cousin.

"Don't _do that_," Al said, huffing but returning the hug, slapping her hand as it reached over for another chip.

* * *

"I swear, if I have to hear about another _mythical beast_, I'm going to off myself," Scorp whispered to Rose as he leaned away from where Lorcan and Lily were avidly discussing some new form of Nargle that might possibly be _fended away _by mistletoe instead of being attracted to it.

"If you do, then who will I have?"

"Al," Scorp said with a snort. "Alice, James, Lily, Fred and I don't know... your _giant bloody family_?" he asked, grinning.

"It's not the same," she said, hugging him to her side.

Scorp was still grinning as he noticed his cousin Breslin pass by their table. Breslin waved to him and he returned the gesture only to notice something rather odd. He had turned to sneer at Lily. She turned her face away, obviously ignoring him, but Lysander glared at him. Scorp watched Lily's face become instantly troubled and when Ly asked,

"What's wrong? Did that git say something else to you?" Scorp quirked his brow and turned his gaze to Rose for an answer.

She wasn't looking at him, however. Her eyes were focused on her cousin, her gaze worried. Confused, Scorp glanced between them. What the bloody hell was going on?

* * *

Rose watched Lily give Lysander a tight smile and say,

"Nothing," and couldn't help but wish her cousin _had_ told Ly about Breslin.

The git deserved another bloody nose for all the trouble he was causing Lily. She watched Ly search her face but he seemed unable to come up with anything that would force her to tell him the truth.

She saw her brother catch her gaze and he frowned at her. Rose swallowed, convulsively, knowing that a confrontation would soon occur.

* * *

As they made their way from the Three Broomsticks back up to the castle, the only ones who were still raucously misbehaving in the group were Fred and James.

"Bloody hell, did you _see_ the tits on that bird?" Rose heard James whisper to Fred and she awarded him a smack across the head.

"I was only _saying_, Rosie!" he yelled, indignantly, rubbing at his injury.

"Can we talk?" Hugo asked, linking his arm with the one that wasn't around Scorp.

"Sure," she said, stiff.

She glanced up at Scorp, releasing her hold on him, smiling apologetically, only to see him giving her a rather brooding look. Confused, she allowed her brother to pull her away, a bit ahead of the others.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lily?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

"I do," she said, sighing. "Breslin said some things to her that upset her."

"What did he say?" Hugo asked his voice unchanging.

The problem was, he was her brother, and she knew him too well for it to be that simple. She heard how upset he was and knew he was just unwilling to admit it.

"I can't say, Hu," she whispered and she felt his arm tighten around hers.

She shook her head, adamant.

"I really can't. If I could, I would have. But she made me promise-"

"I don't _care_," said Hugo, heatedly, and it gave Rose a little jolt of shock. Her brother was usually calm and controlled. Outbursts of temper were rare. Almost non-existent. "He hurt her in some way and I need to know how."

"I'm sorry, Hu," she whispered, shaking her head. "I wish I could tell you more, but you need to ask her."

"She doesn't tell me anything anymore. Just like you won't tell me about Raftan," Hu said, furious.

"Hu, please don't tell-"

"I won't," he snapped before he saw her face and his expression softened. "These secrets you two are hoarding can get dangerous. I just hope you know what you're both doing."

With that, Hu released her and stalked forward, setting a quick pace ahead of them. She trailed back, staring after him. Her little brother had grown so much.

"Alright?" Scorp asked, hugging her against his side, making her keep walking.

"Yeah," she said, quietly, her eyes never leaving her brother's back.

* * *

Christmas that year was spent at Rose's house. Rose watched with acute amusement as James and Fred wrestled on the floor of the living room, belying the protestations that they _were_, in fact, adults. Her dad and her uncle Harry watched with amusement.

It was only the first week of their holidays and already, they had caused more damage to the house than absolutely necessary. As James rolled, knocking into a table carrying a vase, Ron called,

"Oi!" and instantly, his wand was out, steadying it.

"Sorry Uncle Ron!" Fred called before catapulting himself onto his cousin.

This earned him an eye-roll and scoff.

"I'd ask, but I'm too scared to hear the response," Scorp said, coming up behind her.

Her mum had taken Al and Scorp to help her with the shopping for Christmas dinner. She would be hosting it that year and she wanted it to be perfect.

"These two _adults_ have been fighting over who's the rightful heir to the Hogwarts toilet seat that Uncle George nicked with his twin when they were at school."

Rose watched as James elbowed Fred in the gut, making him double over with a grunt.

"That's a very civilized manner to go about deciding," he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"They thought so," she said, rolling her eyes.

Rose watched her father's eyes immediately zone in on Scorp's arm. He gave her a pointed look but she merely stuck her tongue out at him. Scorp hadn't even noticed the exchange, too engrossed with the fight.

As Fred kicked James' shin, they heard from the kitchen,

"Ron!" and the two tussling boys immediately froze where they were.

_No one_ messed about with Hermione Weasley when she was in a foul mood, and by the sound of her voice, she was.

"It was nice knowing you, Uncle Ron," Fred said, throwing his arm around James as if the fight hadn't happened and apparating out of the sitting room.

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley_!" she heard her mother call and saw her father blanch.

"The full name? Good luck, mate," Harry said, hitting him across the back and pushing him towards the kitchen.

Rose watched with amusement as he walked like he was heading to the gallows.

"Your mum can be _scary_," Scorp said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. You should have been there when he broke her Grandmum's urn. That was... I don't even have words," Rose said, shaking her head at the memory.

"Do you want to go for a walk while they cool off?" Scorp suggested, willingly abandoning the rest of the household to her wrath.

"My pleasure," Rose said, giggling as they ran out of the front door.

* * *

Rose leaned her head against Scorp's arm while they sat against the giant elm tree she was rather fond of growing up.

"The first time I broke my leg was climbing this tree."

"_The first time_?" he asked, incredulously.

"I've only done it twice. The first time was here and the second was when I was looking for a hiding place at the burrow. Al helped me on top of the wardrobe and was just making his own way up when it toppled. Thank goodness, he was safe."

"The best hiding place you could find was _on top of a wardrobe_?"

"We were young. It seemed like a spot no one would _ever_ find us," Rose said, grinning.

"That's bollocks. I've never heard of something like that before."

"So you never had dangerously idiotic moments as a child?" Rose asked, nuzzling his arm a bit.

"No," he said, his voice lowering.

"I know that isn't true. Name your worst childhood injury."

"That one's easy. I fell off of my broom when I was four and broke my arm."

"Well _that's_ boring. _Everyone's_ broken something falling off a broom."

"That's the most excitement I've ever had. I told you," he said, shrugging his shoulders while she turned to look at him, "I had a rather lonely childhood. I mostly sat in the library and read."

"Well we can make up for stupid things you missed out on _now_," she said, grinning, her heart breaking for the lonesome little boy he used to be.

She got up, dragging him up with her. She eyed the elm up and down, gauging its height.

"I reckon we can climb this."

"Are you _bonkers_? This thing is _ancient_. It'll fall," he said, shaking his head, insistently.

"No wonder you didn't have that much of a childhood if you were _this_ much of a pansy," she said with a challenging smirk.

His eyes narrowed before he sighed, turning to reach up and pull himself up with little or no assistance.

"Well," Rose said, softly, her eyes travelling over the now bulging muscles in his arms as he pulled himself up another branch. "I didn't quite expect _that_," she added, fanning herself lightly.

She watched in awe as his back bunched as he moved to an adjacent branch. She licked her lips as her gaze ran over him from top to bottom. As he came to a stop, though, her eyes shot to his face.

"I thought _we_ were going to climb the tree, Rosie," he said and she grinned before taking a running start to jump up and reach the first branch of the tree.

When she finally got to the branch he was sitting on, she was winded.

"That was _ridiculously_ more difficult than it was when I was five."

"I would think so," he said with a snort of laughter. "You're older now. Your bones creak and all that," he added, winking at her.

Rose rolled her eyes, looking out across the countryside.

"I haven't seen this view in years," she whispered, moving closer to him.

He hugged her around her waist, leaning over to press a kiss to her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the sensation. Sometimes she let herself get carried away with her feelings for him. She would take moments like this and think they meant more, but she knew they didn't. They were merely his way of showing affection.

They stayed like that longer than they probably should have. It was only when she saw the sun in a drastically different position than it had been earlier, that she realised they had been up there for hours.

"Come on," she said, tugging at his hand.

They started the slow descent to the ground. He went first, clambering down with ease, and she rolled her eyes at him.

Just as she climbed down to the last branch, Scorp held his hands out to her to catch her. She grinned and was about to drop down when she heard an ominous crack. Her eyes widened and she suddenly dropped on top of him.

They spluttered, spitting out leaves that had fallen all around them. She had landed on top of him and he had fallen onto his back. They stared at each other for a moment longer before they burst out laughing. Rose used his chest to help her sit up, straddling his stomach.

"I swear, you've the worst luck in the world," she said, tugging at her gloves to pull them off. They were now full of splinters.

"Me? I made it down safely. I think the tree wanted to break the _other_ leg," he said, grinning and she froze as his hands moved to her hips.

They were, she realised, in a rather compromising position. She stared down at him, longingly, for just a moment longer before she gave a fake little laugh and launched herself off of him.

"Come on, then. We have to get back before daddy kills us," she said, playfully.

"Bugger!" Scorp yelled, jumping to his feet, grabbing her and dragging her off, at top speed, to her house.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments and questions! :D**


	52. Sharing, Bracelets and Trousers

**I'd like to thank aspiringwriter16 (THANK UUU!), Guest (Can you login so I can PM u? :D I can't really just tell you here.. sorry!), StarRose2011, RH96, weasley-potter-05 and Midaoru for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

* * *

Christmas morning came bright and early, the sun shining through the curtains of Rose's room. She opened her eyes and found a hand across her face. Immediately knowing who it was, she smacked it away. Lily groaned lightly and turned. Irritated, Rose poked her in the side, making Lily curl into a ball, cringing from her. Snickering now, Rose got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Rose, I swear to _Merlin_, if you take any longer-" Lily was yelling, but was cut off as Rose came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and rubbing at her hair with a towel.

"Don't have a Hippogriff, Lils, I'm done," she said, rolling her eyes as Lily ran into the bathroom.

Rose soon made her way down the stairs and found that everyone was already awake. They had to make sure everything was perfect for the Christmas party they would be hosting that evening. She made her way over to hug each person, greeting them with a cheerful,

"Happy Christmas," and receiving similar responses.

When she finally made her way to Scorp and Al, they were already in the living room waiting next to their presents.

"Took you long enough, Rosie," Al said with a sigh.

"Lily wouldn't _shut up _about Lysander all of last night. I didn't get to sleep until after midnight," she said, hugging each of them before she dropped next to Scorp.

"Nice trousers," he said, with a smirk as he fingered the unravelling hem of her scruffy shorts.

"They were at some point," she said, contemplatively. "Maybe sometime in the last five years," she added with a grin.

He had just started laughing when Al cleared his throat, annoyed. They glanced over to see him glaring at them.

"Presents," he said, crisply, passing over a wrapped package to each of them.

Scorp opened his own and found a quill holder with the name, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy/Potter/Weasley" engraved on it. He was up and hugging Al, laughing, before he had read the thing fully.

Rose opened her own present to find a signed copy of her favourite album from "The Weird Sisters." With a squeal, she hugged Al tight.

"You love me!" she said and he chuckled.

Rose quickly passed over the presents she had stored under the tree for them. Scorp opened his first and found a Quaffle that was signed by his favourite Chaser from the Chudley Canons. He stared at it in awe before his gaze flicked to her face.

"You're actually giving _this_ up?"

She beamed at him, glad he liked the present.

"For that look on your face? Definitely," she said and he squeezed her until she laughed.

Al had already opened his gift, gawking at the Polaroid camera in his hands.

"It's charmed," Rose said, pulling away from Scorp to grin at him. "It will work just _fine_ for _compromising situations_," she said, wiggling her brows at him.

As his face went scarlet, Rose and Scorp started laughing. Shaking his head, still chuckling, Scorp passed over his own presents.

"Be careful with that," Scorp cautioned Al as he gave him a box with a few holes in it.

Frowning, Al opened the box carefully and gaped at the contents.

"You _didn't_."

"I did," Scorp said, smugly and Rose clambered over to where he cousin sat staring down at a miniature Chinese Fireball.

She knew that he had recently become obsessed with the things after going through one of James' books on dragons.

"You're the best, mate," Al said, hugging him and slapping him hard on the back.

Rose grinned as Al went back to his little dragon, already enamoured with it. She opened her present and found a charm bracelet inside with all of their initials already attached.

"Oh," she said, tears filling her eyes before she launched herself at Scorp. "Best present _ever_," she whispered and only released him when her father cleared his throat from his seat on the sofa where he had been monitoring them.

* * *

"I swear to Merlin, if _one_ more of your relatives pinches my cheeks-" Scorp whispered and forced a smile as Great-Aunt Muriel came over to do just that.

"What a _lovely_ young man. Now _this_ is the kind of suitor you should be looking for. Very good, Rose," she said with a nod. "As I was telling Fleur, when I was younger-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aunt Muriel but we have to go meet my father," Rose said, smothering a laugh.

"Of course. You have to ask for her hand before you propose," Muriel told Scorp who nodded, woodenly.

When they escaped, they began laughing raucously.

"She's barmy, that one," Rose said, shaking her head. "Every since I can remember. It's incredible, though. You're the first person I've met that she hasn't insulted upon meeting in... Actually, I think you're the first person _ever_ that she hasn't insulted upon meeting."

"I would be flattered, but I don't like her," Scorp said, grinning and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

They were at the Christmas Party and having a rather hard time finding anyone their own age. Usually, they would have flocked to the kitchen, but today, it seemed that it was empty.

"Well if it isn't little Rosie?" she heard behind her and saw Teddy making his way over with his arm around Vic.

"I saw you talking to Muriel, Scorpius," Vic said, eyeing him pityingly. "Was she wretched?"

"Not really. She told me I'd be a good suitor," he said, shaking his head bemusedly.

At this, Teddy scowled.

"She told me I have funny hair and my shoulders were too broad," he said, annoyed. "When I changed them, she seemed rather insulted and stormed off."

"I like your hair and shoulders," Vic said and he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"She's always told me my hair was _too_ red and my knees are too knobby," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"If it helps, she says I'm too _French_," Vic put in, rolling her eyes. "I was born in England, for pity's sake."

"She's a twat," James put in, throwing his arm over Teddy's shoulder and was rewarded with a genial slap to the back.

"That she is. Listen, I heard that there's a temporary position available in our office-" Teddy said, pulling James aside to chat with him, giving Vic a quick kiss, leaving her with Rose and Scorp.

"He's been trying to get James to become an Auror for _years_," Vic said, rolling her eyes. "He's been able to convince Al, but James is too set in his ways. He wants to study dragons and that's the end of that."

"I thought Teddy'd be ecstatic that James isn't going to be causing havoc as an Auror," Scorp said, eyebrow quirked.

"Teddy and James are closer than brothers," Vic said while Rose nodded. "James used to follow us around all the time. It was rather cute. Until he caught us snogging on the Platform," she added with a small scowl.

Rose remembered the day clearly. It had been her first day of Hogwarts.

"He even has a key to the flat," Vic said, shaking her head. "He hasn't used it yet. Says he's not willing to bleach his eyes."

"I would think not," Scorp said with a laugh.

"Al was looking for you," Vic said as if she'd only just remembered.

"Where _is_ he?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"Last I saw him, he'd stumbled out of the upstairs coat closet with Alice," Vic said, smirking.

"That sounds about right," Scorp quipped before he asked, "Would you two like anything to drink?"

They both shook their head and he headed off to get one for himself.

"Quite a gentleman," Vic said, winking at Rose and she flushed.

"I suppose," she said, looking anywhere but at her cousin.

"Listen, Teddy and I were talking and-"

"You two have time to _talk_ outside of shagging?" Rose asked, incredulous.

This earned her a small glare followed by a bright blush.

"It was _after_, thank you very much," Vic said before she continued, "And he was saying that the Auror office got quite a few empty spots this past year. A lot of Aurors who were still working after the Second Wizarding War decided to retire. So get your applications in."

"Already?" Rose asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. They don't recruit often and when they do, it takes a while to pass all the requirements," Vic said, frowning. "Teddy got his in during his Sixth Year as well."

Rose immediately started nibbling on her thumb nail.

"I'll ask dad to pick up some applications," she said, worried.

"Good. You'll get in for sure, Rosie. I know it," Vic said, grinning. "Al and Scorpius as well. You're brilliant, the three of you."

Rose felt heat rise in her cheeks at the compliment. Vic didn't give false praise. Much like her mother, she only gave it where it was deserved.

"Thanks, Vic," she said, hugging her cousin.

When she pulled away, Teddy had returned, followed shortly by Scorp.

"Why don't you two join us for tea tomorrow?" Vic asked her, grinning as she wrapped her arm around her husband. "Al and Alice can come, of course. I've already invited Dom, Gerald and Molly. Gerald says that he's bringing a friend, too." she added.

Rose smiled widely.

"Will we not be disturbing your precious shag time?"

"You will," Teddy said, nodding easily and Vic smacked his stomach. "But I suppose you can still come," he muttered, scowling slightly.

"I'm so honoured," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Did James want the job?" Vic asked, abruptly changing the subject, turning to look at Teddy.

His scowl deepened and he shook his head.

"Git still wants to study dragons. At least if he was an Auror I could keep an eye on him. Now I have to trust him to Louis, who I'm pretty sure would let him burn to a crisp."

"After he branded his forehead with 'I still wear nappies' in his Seventh Year, I don't think he'd have much sympathy," Vic added with a roll of her eyes as Rose snickered.

"You have to admit, that was some advanced magic. Lou couldn't get it off for _weeks_," Teddy said, howling with laughter. Vic shook her head at him and turned back to Rose with a smile.

"So you'll come to tea?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rose said with a grin.

"Wonderful. I'm off to find Tante Gabrielle. She's only here for a week."

Teddy groaned, letting his head drop back in frustration.

"_Must_ we go? She keeps telling you to divorce me and marry _Claude_."

"Claude?" Rose said, eyebrow quirked.

She watched Vic give Teddy a small look of censure, but she saw the amusement as well.

"He's this bloke that Tante Gabrielle is trying to get either Dom or I to marry," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's rather fit," she added, earning a small pinch from her husband, "But he's not Teddy."

Teddy grinned at her now, hugging her to his side.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me for some _nice French boy_," he said, mimicking Gabrielle's pronounced French accent at the end, using a falsetto.

"I might, if you don't throw away those trousers that I found at the back of the closet _again_," she said, turning to face him and Rose recognised a marital fight when she saw one.

"But they're _comfortable_, V. The only ones that _fit _properly!"

As they walked off, still arguing about the trousers, Rose shook her head, grinning.

"They're adorable."

She turned to see Scorp quirk his brow.

"_That's_ adorable? They're fighting about _trousers_."

"They're not really _fighting_," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "They're just _squabbling_."

"The last I checked, those two could be considered the same," Scorp said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Not really. Fighting is what you do when you're _angry_. Squabbling is what you do when you're in _love_," Rose said, idly taking a sip from his cup.

"Birds are bonkers," Scorp said, shaking his head in bemusement.

* * *

Scorp snuck down the stairs and peered around the corner of the wall. When he spotted Rose making hot chocolate, he grinned and made his way over to her. His tongue was in his cheek, trying to hold back a laugh as he made to grab her.

She almost screamed, spinning around but her eyes narrowed instead, her mouth snapping shut.

"You_ git_," she said, quietly while he grinned back at her.

"Can I have a cup?" he asked, moving to lean against the counter next to her.

"No," she said primly.

"Do I have to beg?" he asked, pretending to pout.

"Perhaps," she said, smirking at him.

After a moment, he saw a melancholy expression replace the teasing smile, however.

"I hate the end of Christmas," she said, softly. "It always seems like the end of an era, doesn't it?"

"Is that why you stay up until the very last moment, then?"

As she nodded, he moved to hug her from behind.

"I'm sorry we don't have hot chocolate at home, then. I know you've missed this tradition."

"It's fine," she said, her hand sliding over his arm, making him close his eyes in pleasure. "I only feel this way when I'm at home, anyway."

"You're not supposed to be sad after Christmas, you're supposed to be relieved," Scorp said on a chuckle.

"I know," she said, pouring the chocolate into the two cups that, he realised, had been put out before he got there.

"Were you expecting me?" he asked, smirking.

"I was hoping," she said, laughing.

Scorp lowered his head to inhale the scent of her hair and knew he was supposed to move away to take the cup. He couldn't seem to get his body to move properly, though and he slid his arms up and down over her waist.

"Scorp?" Rose whispered but he heard a distinct quaver in her voice.

Was he making her uncomfortable?

"Sorry," he said, pulling away and all but snatching the cup from the counter.

She turned to look at him, her gaze searching, but he smiled back at her, innocently.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, feedback and questions.**


	53. Tea, Kites and Almost Kisses

**I'd like to thank sgundy34, blaiseredfern, weasley-potter-05, luxa (FASTER?! Hahaha... Aren't 3-5 updates a day ENOUGH?! Lol.. Sorry! I'll try! :D), kirin. shadowknife (for both!), Words of A Feather, Lois and Hannah(is there going to be a DISCUSSION?! :D) for reviewing! You guys are FANTASTIC! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**Now, I'm trying to update as much today as possible.. Because from tomorrow, I have A JOB! I know.. Didn't wanna jinx it. But I do! I am now officially a Mechanical Engineer! YESSS! :) So, I'm going to update when I'm able, but I can't make any promises. Sorry! Good news is, I only have about 5 more chapters to go before I'm done. I hope I can finish it. :D Please forgive me if I don't right away, but I AM going to finish this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :) THANKKK UUUU!**

* * *

Rose stumbled out of the floo into Vic and Teddy's flat, dusting herself off quickly before greeting her waiting cousin.

"Welcome to our home, Rosie," Vic said, grinning. "This is the first time you've been here, right?"

Rose nodded as she heard Scorp appear behind her in the fireplace. When Vic made her way over to him, Rose glanced around. The flat was _lovely_. Vic had painted it a calming shade of green and it was decorated in white tones. The comfortable looking sofa that was facing them was covered in throw pillows that Rose knew from experience Vic made herself. She had a throw pillow on her _own_ bed that had been a gift from her cousin.

Teddy made his way out of the door leading to the right and grinned at her.

"Thank Merlin. If I had to be left alone with those four," he said, rolling his eyes and jabbing his thumb towards the door he had just come from, "I'd have offed myself."

"I was there," Vic said, making her way over to press a kiss to his lips.

"It's not the same," he said, "_they_ could distract them so I could sneak away with _you_," Teddy added with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Vic rolled her eyes and glanced over at Rose and Scorp. Rose was smiling rather wistfully at them while Scorp looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Alright, we've traumatized them enough. Let's go," Vic said, pulling away from a disgruntled Teddy to drag him back through the door, gesturing to Rose and Scorp to follow.

When Rose stepped through the kitchen door, it was to find Dom, Gerald, Molly and Michael sitting at the table, with their tea cups in front of them. Gerald and Michael were obviously in the middle of a rather heated debate on Quidditch tactics while Molly, who sat on the other side of Dom, as far from Michael as she could, was glaring daggers at Gerald's back.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, then?" Rose asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Our Dear_ Gerald_, thought it would be _lovely_ to invite Michael to join us," Molly replied, turning to face Rose instead.

Her scowling face turned into a grin as she hugged Rose and then Scorpius.

"I haven't seen you both in so long," she said and Rose noticed the subtle changes in her.

Her hair was much shorter and cut in a way that it fell rather haphazardly, but still stylishly. Her clothes as well, were a bit more revealing than they would usually be. Her blouse was lower and her skirt just an inch or two higher.

"How have you been?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Rose watched with amusement as Michael's gaze snagged on her at the movement.

"I've been great," Rose said and leaned around to see Vic, who was now perched on her husband's lap, "Al and Alice should be here soon."

Vic nodded at her and went back to listening to Teddy, Gerald and Michael argue about the skills of the new Seeker that had been drafted into the Appleby Arrows.

"I heard you want to be Aurors," Dom said, leaning forward in her chair but unable to move very far since Gerald's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"We do," Rose said, smiling.

"Why don't you join me in Gringotts?" she asked, excited. "It's incredibly fun."

"We don't think it's for us, Dom. We discussed it with each other and we're really very interested in the Auror Office," Rose said, sadly.

"Well don't settle for just that. Ollie was telling me that there's also going to be a couple of openings in Puddlemere next year if a few of the players retire," she said, leaning back against her boyfriend's side.

Hearing his nickname, Gerald turned to face them.

"You'd all do really well in any team. There's going to be a few openings in Puddlemere, sure, but there's also going to be a few in the Harpies, Kites and Canons. I know how you feel about the Canons, Rose."

"Don't tempt me," she said with a laugh. "You might be able to talk Scorp into it. That's his favourite team as well."

"I thought you liked the Kites?" Gerald asked, frowning and Rose turned to face him, confused.

His face was now bright red.

"I-I like both teams," he stuttered out and earned himself a smack across the arm from Rose.

"You _liar_!"

"I never lied!" Scorp insisted, trying to placate her. "I really _do_ like the Canons, but-"

"Are they your favourite team or not?" she asked, irritated.

"I never said they were! You assumed!" he said, hands lifted in front of him in a pacifying manner.

"When I asked you which team was your favourite, Puddlemere or Canons, you said-"

"Canons, because it was a choice between the two!" Scorp said.

That seemed to stump Rose for a second before she continued,

"But that's the only _real_ teams there are anyway!"

"The Kites are a real team!" Scorp said, offended.

"They don't play like it," Rose scoffed, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, of course, it's better to be like the Canons, who happened to lose the past _twelve_ championship trophies."

"You like them more than Puddlemere!" she retorted and that gained some insulted sounds from across the table.

"That was before you both joined," Scorp assured Michael and Gerald.

"What are you two on about _this_ time?" Al asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Wonderful! Everyone's here!" Vic called, getting up to get the tea, biscuits and sandwiches she had prepared.

Al and Alice took their seats next to Scorp while Rose sat glaring at him.

"I can't _believe_ you," she muttered and Scorp opened his mouth to respond but she turned to face Molly, effectively dismissing him.

Scorp turned to Al with wide eyes, gesturing towards Rose as if to beseech his assistance with his irate cousin.

"What did you do?" Al asked with a smirk.

"I just told her that the Canons weren't my _real_ favourite team. She just-"

"There's your problem," Al said, smirking. "Just like her dad, that one. Don't speak ill of the Canons or court their wrath."

"That's _ridiculous_," he said, softly, making sure Rose couldn't hear him.

"That's Rose, mate. She's grown up being fed all that rubbish about the Canons from Uncle Ron. Hugo's a fan as well, sure, but Rose was his first born," Al said, winking at Scorp. "She got the brunt of it. He dragged her to all the games, made her wear the colours and eventually, it stuck."

"That's bollocks," Scorp said, frowning into his tea. "They're not even that good."

Rose turned with a glare.

"_What _did you say?"

* * *

Rose had eventually forgiven Scorp after a rather large amount of grovelling on his part. They had come to the agreement that he would do any of his non-Canons supporting where she couldn't see or hear him.

That was how he ended up chatting with Teddy, Michael and Gerald about Puddlemere in the sitting room.

"We only have two more games for the season and then we're off," Gerald was saying with a grin. "I'll be able to spend some proper time with Dom," he added, turning to watch where she, her sister, Molly and Rose sat chatting on the sofa. Al and Alice had left to go meet her parents a little while ago.

"Aren't you lucky?" Michael asked, grumpily and Teddy slapped him across his back, supportively.

"Don't worry, mate, Molly'll come around soon."

"She's still seeing that berk from her department," he muttered, eyeing her longingly.

"I reckon she's only still seeing him because she know it'll piss you off," Teddy said, chuckling. "I've taken her over to St. Mungo's to have lunch with Vic lots of times and she usually jumped at the chance of being away from him. Too clingy," he added.

"Dom keeps telling me that you need to be more sincere," Gerald said, nodding knowledgably.

"How can I be _more_ sincere? I've only asked her out _five bloody times_!" Michael said, shaking his head.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Scorp asked, sipping the firewhiskey Teddy had poured for him.

"I can't just _tell her_," Michael said, eyes wide.

"Why not?" Teddy asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Then she'd _know_," he said, eyes wide, obviously expecting them to understand.

"You're an idiot," Gerald said, helpfully, smacking him across his head.

* * *

"Why don't they just snog?" Rose asked, closing one eye and then the other in a sort of game as she watched Michael and Molly chat awkwardly with each other.

They were at the annual New Year's Party that was being held at the Burrow. Once again, Michael had been invited over and to everyone's relief, Molly had announced that she had left her boyfriend Terrence Fitzpatrick after he accused her of cheating on him with Louis, who had popped in for a visit.

"You'd think that they would, but it seems they're more interested in being oblivious to their attraction," Scorp said from his spot next to her on the sofa, his arm around her shoulders.

"How thick _are they_?" Rose asked, shaking her head and Scorp shrugged in return.

* * *

Scorp watched with amusement as Rose yelled out the count down with the rest of her family. She was clapping along with each passing number, her eyes sparkling with mirth. They had had quite a bit of firewhiskey to drink and were at that drunken stage where they found everything to be entertaining.

"ONE!" she screamed and turned to hug him tight.

They laughed together for a moment and she pulled away to look at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek. He didn't know what possessed him, but instead of letting her pull away, he held her closer and turned his face to press a lingering kiss on her jaw.

"Scorp?" she asked, her voice breathy.

"Happy New Year," he murmured against her skin and he felt her fingers clench in his shirt.

"Yeah," she whispered, her hands flattening to glide up his back before clutching his shoulders tight. "Happy New Year."

He had just been turning to press another kiss against her skin when he was dragged away from her and pulled into a hug by Al.

"Happy New Year, mate!" Al yelled, slapping him on his back before turning to hug Rose as well.

Her shocked gaze met his over Al's shoulder and he smiled at her, rather queasily.

* * *

Scorp sat next to Rose, rather uncomfortable, after the little debacle the night before. They were at breakfast in the Burrow and Grandma Weasley had just finished making breakfast.

"Alright, you six eat up," she announced, laying the plates in front of them, already piled high with food. "Where's Albus?"

"Still sleeping, I suspect," Rose said, smiling at her.

"I should go wake him up. Imagine that. Sleeping this late on New Year's day..." as her voice trailed off, still muttering as she exited the room, Ly and Lily all but lunged for each other.

Rose and Scorp rolled their eyes while Hugo pretended to gag. They hadn't been allowed to snog for the entire party, under the strict eyes of Harry and her other uncles, who were under the impression that she was _far_ too young to be dating.

"Just when I was _finally _having a good time," Hugo said, shaking his head, amused.

"Shut it," Ly pulled away for a second to say before he started snogging Lily again, a tad too enthusiastically for Scorp's tastes.

He turned to give Rose a disgusted look and she laughed. Glad that the awkwardness was gone, having berated himself profusely for his little slip at the party, he hugged her. She grinned up at him before pulling away and looking at Lorcan who seemed entranced by the ceiling.

"Do you think there are Guntlebirds in _this _house?" he asked Hugo, who rolled his eyes, smiling.

* * *

Rose glared at Scorp over her cards.

"I'm going to win this."

"Of course you are," Scorp said with a smug smirk. Rose wanted to smack it off of his face.

"There," she said, dropping a card, "Beat that."

Scorp stared down at it for a moment before he dropped one of his own, grinning.

"Just did."

Rose gaped at the cad, searching quickly through her hand, watching as the cards started to smoke.

"Don't have a five, Rosie?" he asked, laughing and she scrambled away from the cards.

Scorp shook his head and picked it up, casually tossing it onto Al's foot. He was currently snogging Alice on the sofa. As there was a loud explosion and an even louder yelp, Rose and Scorp fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

"Just look, Lorc, there's this animal in South America-" Lily was saying as she shoved a book she had found in the library in front of Lorcan, taking a seat next to him.

At once intrigued, they both buried their heads in the book, rather close together. Scorp looked on as Lysander watched them an impassive look on his face.

"Still jealous?" Scorp asked quietly, gaining Lysander's attention.

He turned with a smile and shook his head.

"If I was, I'd have clocked him a good one a long time ago," Ly said with a wink. "I'm just glad that my two favourite people in the world get along so well," he added, turning back to grin at Lorc and Lily who were still avidly discussing the implications of what they had read.

* * *

Rose was making her way towards the Potions classroom, having told Scorp, Al and Alice to go ahead without her, when someone slammed into her and her books fell.

Immediately, she dropped to pick them up.

"Like getting on your knees for purebloods, don't you, Rosie?" a voice asked above her and she tensed, knowing who it was.

Without looking at him, she quickly picked up her books and moved to continue along the corridor. She was stopped by his arms coming around her from behind. As disgust filled her, he whispered in her ear,

"Whenever you're ready."

As he moved off, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push back the rising bile in her throat.

* * *

**Thank you soo much for reading! You guys are AWESOME! I think I might update a couple more times today. Please review with feedback, questions and comments! :D**


	54. Applications, Apparition and Mistakes

**I'd like to thank sgundy34, blaiseredfern, ErisedFeather (for ALL!), ColteeYT (luv uu!), altogirl156 and RH96 (for BOTH! :D) for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**I'm seriously going to try to get out at least Chapter 56 (I know everyone's been waiting for that one) tonight. :)**

* * *

Rose waited anxiously, her hand gripping Scorp's tightly as Professor Toots made his way around the classroom, passing out grades.

"We did fine," Scorp said, hugging her to his side.

"I don't want _fine_. I want bloody _brilliant_," she said, squeezing his hand harder and making him wince slightly.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," Toots said as he made his way over with a wide grin. "Best potion in the class. I've given you an O for it."

All the nervous energy drained out of Rose's body and it was instead flooded with relief.

"I also spoke to one of my friends," he said in a softer voice, for them alone, "And he said he's looking forward to your applications," he added with a wink before turning and heading to the front of the class.

Scorp and Rose remained frozen for only a moment longer before they grabbed each other in a tight hug, elated.

* * *

"Listen, Hed, my love," Al said, stroking his owl's feathers, delicately. "I'd adore it if you stayed. I really would. The only problem is," he added, sadly, shaking his head in a rather dejected manner, "you poo on _everything_. I've already received five letters from Alice that I've had to Scourgify and these applications are just too important."

Hedwig blinked up at him solemnly, in understanding, as he made his way over to the window. After she nipped his finger, lovingly, she flew off. He turned back, sadly.

"Hate to do that to her, but seriously. She has a bowel issue, I think."

"Can we _not_ talk about your owl's _bowels_ right now?" Scorp asked, rolling his eyes. "I told you, you could use Hermes if it was that big a problem."

"I didn't want to hurt her _feelings_," Al said, indignantly. "I'd be all but walking out on her if I did that."

"I don't think you can actually _cheat_ on an owl, Al," Rose said, nibbling on her thumbnail as she thought of an answer for one of the questions.

"Says the bird who has to go to the _post_ or court the wrath of Pigwidgeon, the _smallest_ owl on earth," Al muttered, exasperated as he took a seat next to her. "Where did you get to, then?"

"They want three character references and they can't be related to you. Is there _anyone_ we're not related to?" Rose asked, annoyed.

"Neville," Scorp suggested, already having filled his own with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"McG will do one as well," Al put in.

"And Toots!" Rose exclaimed, grinning while the boys rolled their eyes.

They scribbled in silence for a bit longer before Rose lifted her head,

"There's so much on here," she murmured, scanning through the literal _stack_ of papers that was the application for Auror training.

"This is going to take us all night," Al moaned, trying to change his usual scrawl into something more legible.

"Do we have to _attach_ these recommendations from our Professors?" Scorp asked, eyes wide. "We're not going to be able to find owls to carry these."

"We can use two owls for each," Rose suggested before going back to writing.

"What's my best characteristic?" Scorp asked, staring at the parchment in horror. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know _that_?"

"Your arse," Rose quipped, grinning at him and he snorted out a laugh in return.

* * *

The trio were sprawled across the sofa in their common room, exhausted after filling out the entire application.

"I wasn't sure about my answer for the Disguise bit. My best cloaking charms would be my Disillusionment Charm, but I'm also pretty good at Human Transfiguration. What did you put?"

"That question asked for Charms, so I put Disillusionment," Scorp said, pulling her closer so that he could smell her hair.

"Good," Rose said, head on Scorp's shoulder and feet on Al's lap.

"Do you think dad's going to pull strings?" Al asked, turning to look at them, worried.

"No. Uncle Harry knows how you feel about that," Rose said, reaching out to stroke his hair back from his forehead. "He wouldn't do that to you."

"I bloody well hope not," he muttered, contemplating the fire.

"Don't worry, Al. Even _my _dad won't do something like that. They know how much this means to us."

"That's what I'm worried about," Al murmured before he sighed, getting up and letting her legs drop to the floor.

Rose made a small sound of discontent before curling them under her and snuggling closer to Scorp.

"I'm off to bed," Al said, tugging on her hair and flicking Scorp on the forehead.

"G'night," they said, simultaneously.

There was a small period of comfortable silence before Rose asked,

"Do you think Al and Alice are going to move into a flat when they leave Hogwarts?"

"No. Al asked if I wanted to move in with him. He mentioned something about it ruining her reputation if they weren't married but living together."

Rose nodded and said,

"That's too bad," with a sleepy yawn.

"Why?" Scorp asked, tilting his head up to the ceiling.

"I was going to ask you to move in with _me_," she said, yawning again.

His head snapped up, finding her eyes closed and her breathing evening out. He stared at her for a moment before he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Scorp was racing towards the goal post, Quaffle under his arm, when he felt a Bludger pass close to his face. Ignoring the near-miss, he shot the ball towards the left goal and scored. He grinned as he turned back and the Quaffle was tossed into the game once more.

He snatched it from an opposing Chaser and hoped that Al found the Snitch soon. They were pretty far ahead in their score, but Scorp didn't want to take any chances. One of the Beaters dropped in front of him, making him pull to an abrupt stop, dropping the Quaffle, while an opposing Chaser snagged it under him.

Scowling, Scorp turned his broom to rush in the opposite direction. He signalled for the other two Chasers to flank him, ready to grab the Quaffle. A Bludger hit one of them, however, making them scatter. Cursing in his head, all he could do was watch as the Chaser in possession neared Rose. She was entirely focused and when the Quaffle was thrown her way, she knocked it straight into Scorp's arms with the tail of her broom, sending a cheeky wink his way.

Grinning, Scorp had just turned to race forward to the opposing goal posts when he heard a loud cheer and glanced up to see Al with the Snitch in hand. He hooted along with the rest of the team, dropping to the ground and getting lost in hugs.

* * *

"I was expecting James to be here," Rose said, moving to sit between a snogging Al and Alice and Scorp.

"He's busy studying, I suspect. He stopped by earlier in the changing room to say congratulations," Scorp said, "You'd already left. Something about smelly socks?" he added with a grin.

"I'm _telling_ you, Al doesn't wash them! He says they're lucky, but they're not! They're just disgusting!"

"Don't blaspheme against the socks!" Al called from where he was snogging Alice, making Rose roll her eyes.

He _would_ choose to hear that. Rose rolled her eyes, leaning her head against Scorp's shoulder.

"You were great today," she said, smiling.

He felt pride swell inside of him at her words. No one else's praise affected him quite so much.

"Thanks," he said, "As were you."

"I didn't need to be," she said, turning so her head was in his lap and her feet were folded neatly against the back of Al's head. "You had the Quaffle about ninety percent of the time."

Al tried to reach behind him to swat her away, to no avail.

"I don't think it was quite ninety," Scorp said, still grinning, stroking her hair.

"For the other ten, you were trying to get the Quaffle back, so it doesn't count," she said with a small wink. "Have you thought about what Dom was saying? You'd be perfect for Puddlemere."

"I gave it a thought or two," he said, shrugging, curling a lock of hair around his finger, "But I don't think I want to play for a living. The Aurors have more what I'm looking for."

"A chance to get yourself killed?" Rose asked, smirking.

"That and the chance to finally get the Malfoy name back to where it used to be," Scorp said, softly.

Rose's gaze locked with his.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"I do. You might not understand it, but I do," he said, shaking his head as his fingers massaged her scalp.

"You're not your father," she whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I know," he said, quietly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

* * *

"Do you think it hurts to splinch yourself?" Al asked, making his way towards the Apparition test area.

"_No_," Scorp said, "Being ripped in half and having your innards spill out is _painless_."

"You don't have to be sarcastic," Al muttered, worried.

"We'll do _fine_," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"I know you three will. I'm just worried about myself," Alice said, biting her lip.

Al leaned over to press a kiss to her hair, but that didn't seem to alleviate the tension.

* * *

"Let me see it, then," Rose asked Al.

He grinned, flashing his Apparition License, the picture of him winking at them. He was the only one old enough to take the test.

"I can't wait until Next month," Scorp said grinning.

"I have to wait _two_ months," Rose said, pouting.

"I have until August, thank Merlin," Alice said, tugging at the short lock of hair on her head.

She had managed to splinch it during practice.

"You were all perfect," she said, sadly.

"You'll do fine with a few more lessons," Al said, hugging her to his side as they made their way to the Great Hall. "Won't she?"

Scorp nodded, absently, while Rose rushed to reassure her.

* * *

"Which page is _Multicorfors_ on?" Rose asked Scorp from where she was leaning against his shoulder.

They were out by the beech tree, trying to review a chapter of Transfiguration before class. Scorp took the book from her and flipped it to the page she wanted, pulling her closer with his arm around her waist. His stomach clenched painfully as she sighed softly and snuggled into his side, her leg sliding against his.

"Do you think we'll get to practice it today?" she asked, her voice low and intimate.

"I doubt it," he whispered, leaning closer to inhale the scent of her hair. "The others will probably jinx themselves if they tried."

She laughed softly and turned to look at him. It was then that he realised how close they were. She was all of an inch away from his. His gaze instantly dropped to her lips. He saw her eyes do the same and he wasn't sure what possessed him, but he found himself leaning closer.

He saw her eyes slide shut and he was millimetres from finally having what he had been hoping for so many years when he heard Al call,

"Rose? Scorp?"

Their eyelids flipped open at once and they scrambled away from each other instantly. Rose fell backwards, her leg having snagged on a jutting root of the tree.

He would have moved to help her but he didn't dare to as Al came up to them, laughing.

"What's going on here, then?"

"W-we were studying," Rose said, her face scarlet as she righted herself.

Scorp tried not to notice that her skirt had shifted up her legs, but he was hard pressed not to.

"Transfiguration?" Al asked, grinning and they nodded. "I haven't been able to practice _Multicorfors_. Can I use you, Scorp?"

"No," Scorp said, gruffly.

"Fine. Rosie?" Al turned to her with an endearing smile. She shook her head, nervously, shoving her hair behind her ear.

Confused, Al looked between them both. Scorp was apparently absorbed in the textbook he held while Rose had taken a decided interest in the grass.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, worried.

"Fine," Rose said, quickly and shot up to her feet. "I have to get my things before class," she added, hurriedly, running off.

Scorp stared after her, wondering if he had been dreaming or if she had _really_ been about to kiss him. Deciding abruptly that he needed to speak with her, he got up as well.

"I've got to go."

Without waiting for a response, he shot off after her.

* * *

Rose was mortified. She had been about to kiss Scorp. She hadn't even given the poor bloke a chance to defend himself. She had instead, acted like a complete slag, and almost thrown herself on him. She slowed as she made her way to the common room and buried her face in her hands.

Why did she have to ruin _everything_?

Her head shot up as she heard running footsteps behind her. She swung around just in time for Scorp to slide to a halt in front of her.

"Rose," he said, breathing heavily, "I wanted to-"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, "I don't know what happened. I think it's probably seeing Al and Alice all the time," she added, gesticulating wildly. "Of _course_ we don't feel that way about each other, and I was about to _snog you_. I'm so sorry, Scorp. Forgive me?"

Scorp was frozen, his expression unreadable.

"So," he said, slowly. "You didn't _want_ to snog me?"

Rose shook her head, lying to herself and him.

"Of course not! I was just... in the moment, I suppose. Please forgive me."

She grabbed his hand now, her eyes imploring. He nodded, awkwardly.

"Of course I forgive you, Rosie. You're my best mate," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Instantly relieved, Rose grabbed him in a tight hug.

* * *

Scorp felt his hope shatter with her words. She _didn't_ fancy him. He had been imagining it. Of course he had. Why would _Rose_ fancy _him_ anyway? She was... perfect. He was a git. He took the moment to inhale the scent of her hair and feel her against him, knowing that was the most he would ever have of her.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Next chapter in a bit! Please review with questions, comments or feedback! :D**


	55. Tests, Bruises and Treasure Hunts

**I'd like to thank Rae Ella (thank uuu! They don't get together until Seventh Year, sorry! They kiss before that, though!), weasley-potter-05 (for BOTH!), altogirl156 (for both!), girlwonder18 and Bubbles23 (thank uu!) for reviewing! You guys are GREAT! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"You're going to do fine," Rose said, running her hand up and down his back and effectively distracting him from his previous nerves. "You just need to be calm."

"I'm calm," he said, shivering slightly as her hand brushed against his lower back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her hand lingering.

"Mm," was all he could get out, trying to force himself to think of things that would help with his predicament.

Arithmancy. His mum. A naked Al.

He flinched back at the last thought, his problem successfully solved. He turned to look at Rose and saw her beaming up at him.

"I know you're going to do well," she said, leaning up to hug him.

He grinned, tightening his arms and lifting her, making her giggle.

"Are you jealous, then?" he asked, turning back to face the door, waiting for his name to be called.

It was his seventeenth birthday and his chance to take his apparition test.

"I only have a month to wait," Rose said, nibbling on her lip while she dusted non-existent lint off of his robes. His gaze zoned in on where he could see her teeth and her felt his mouth go dry.

The past month since their almost-kiss had been excruciating for him and he only hoped it got better soon.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" a voice called from the entrance of the Great Hall and he straightened, making his way over.

* * *

Rose watched Scorp enter the Great Hall and crossed her fingers, her eyes sliding closed. He would pass, of course, she had no doubt. Instead, her mind was filled with little moments over the past month that were slowly driving her insane.

He had become so much more attentive over the period of time since their 'incident' at the beech tree. Not that he hadn't been before, but this time it was different. He made her wish, dream and hope for things that would never come true.

As she sighed, she felt an arm slide around her waist. Her eyes snapped open at once.

"Why hello, Rosie. All alone?" Raftan asked, smirking down at her, crowding her into the wall she had been leaning against.

"What do you want?" she asked and she could tell he was slightly taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"I've missed you," he said with a grin, pulling her taut against him.

"Get away from me," she whispered, trying to be strong, but unable to be.

"Why do we play these games, Rosie? You want me, I want you. Why don't we just solve our problem in a nearby classroom?" he said, his hand sliding up her side, making her skin crawl. "You'll get to say you've had a pureblood and I'll get you out of my system. Good plan, yeah?" he asked, turning abruptly to pull her off.

She could do nothing but allow herself to be dragged off, her eyes wide and horrified. When she saw the door, however, her body seemed to get the frantic messages from her brain and she started to struggle, tugging hysterically at her arm, not caring if she pulled it out of the socket.

He turned to her, his eyebrow quirked as he squeezed her wrist, painfully.

"Don't _fight me_," he grated out, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Her breathing was laboured and tears flooded her eyes as he pulled her harder. Just as they reached the door, she heard from behind her,

"Rose?"

She turned to the voice, praying for someone to rescue her and saw Lily holding hands with Lysander.

"Help," she got out but she wondered if it was too soft for Lily to hear.

Raftan had dropped her hand, however, his smile going pleasant.

"Well if it isn't filthy little Lily Luna and her pureblood boyfriend. Tell me, how does it feel to have a pureblood in you? A little bit longer and Rose here would have found out."

Rose felt shame and guilt try to smother her. Her gaze fell to her feet so that she didn't see when Lysander launched himself at Raftan and when Lily drew her wand.

* * *

As Scorp exited the Great Hall, he glanced around with a huge smile on his face and his Apparition License in his hand. His smile dimmed as he kept searching but couldn't find Rose. Had she left? She had promised she would stay until he was done.

Confused, he started looking for her wondering where she could possibly be.

He didn't know what he expected to find, but it certainly wasn't to discover Rose crying into Lily's shoulder while Lysander stood by, awkwardly, massaging his fist, which appeared to be bloodied.

"Rose?" he asked as he neared, bewildered.

She looked up at once and wiped her tears, a huge fake smile replacing it.

"How did you do?" she asked, her voice filled with false cheer.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

"She was-" Lysander started, but he was interrupted by an abrupt,

"No!"from Rose.

They all turned to stare at her and she kept her gaze locked on Lysander, shaking her head meaningfully.

"But Rose-" he tried again and she shook her head hastily again, cutting him off.

"You should tell-" Lily started only to receive a glare from her cousin that quietened her at once.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Scorp asked, confused.

"I had a female moment," Rose said, the fake smile once more plastered on her face. "They're just over-reacting."

"I hardly think-" Lysander began but went silent after he received another glare.

He shook his head, obviously angry, and grabbed Lily's hand, dragging her off. Lily stared after her cousin, a concerned expression on her face, but Rose paid her no heed.

She made her way over to Scorp, smiling as she saw the license in his hand.

"I knew it," she said, reaching for it, but something caught his eye.

Faster than she could pull it back, he grabbed her arm, raising it for him to see. As her sleeve fell back, she winced slightly.

A huge bruise was spreading on her wrist and he could see smudges where fingers had dug into her soft skin.

"What happened?" he asked, angrily, his gaze meeting hers.

Her eyes filled with guilt and anxiety.

"N-nothing," she said, trying to tug her hand away but he wouldn't let her. "I-I fell."

"You _fell_?" Scorp asked, disbelievingly.

"Y-yes," she said, her chin raising defiantly. "I fell."

"Are you sticking to that?" he asked, softly and he saw her flinch at the steel in his voice.

"Y-yes," she said again, her lips trembling.

"Rose," he said, his voice softening immediately and he pulled her into his arms.

At first, she was stiff, but almost at once, she clutched him closer, rubbing her face against his shirt.

"What happened?" he asked again, his hand moving gently over her wrist.

"I fell," she whispered against his chest, tears falling.

He closed his eyes in frustration and just let her take comfort in him.

* * *

Easter that year was held at Scorpius' house. Recalling the egg hunt at the burrow, he had asked Tibbs to set up a treasure hunt that would eventually allow the winners to partake in a huge stash of chocolate eggs.

Al and Alice, as a team, had already set off to search, leaving Rose and Scorp, the other team, to start as well.

"What's first?" he asked, as Rose perused the list.

"A silver button," she said, nibbling her lip. "Where would you find that?"

"My closet," Scorp said with a smirk and they made their way to his room.

After much digging and tossing of robes into the adjoining room, he pulled out the dress robes he had worn for the Christmas party at his house during their Fourth Year.

"Let me just," he said, unceremoniously ripping off a button, ignoring her gasp of indignation and tossing the rest of his robes back into the closet.

She gave him a glare, grabbing his wand, opening the closet and quickly charming everything back to the way it had been previously. When she closed the pristine closet, she shoved his wand against his stomach in retribution, making him choke slightly.

"I'm just trying to _win_, Rosie," he said, rubbing his abused stomach.

"You can _win_, neatly," she said, primly, opening the list once more. "We need a purple hair ribbon."

"Where in the bloody hell does Tibbs expect us to find that?" Scorp asked, eyebrow arched.

Rose smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him off to the room she was staying in with Alice.

"I happen to know a certain Gryffindor who had a penchant for buying purple things," Rose said, grinning as she yanked open Alice's bag, carefully sorting through her things so as not to disturb anything.

With a triumphant yell, she pulled out a purple ribbon, brandishing it in front of Scorp's face.

"Alright," he said, grinning, grabbing the list and reading it. "We need two yellow hair combs."

Shaking his head at Tibbs' fondness for clothing, he pulled Rose towards his parents' bedroom, intent on finding the two yellow combs in his mother's dresser.

When he opened the door to the master bedroom, however, he slammed it closed at once, turning back to Rose, looking thoroughly traumatized.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, confused, before her eyes widened as well. "Are your parents home?"

Scorp swiftly shook his head and said,

"Al and Alice," scrubbing at his eyes as if to remove an image.

Rose smirked before she started laughing.

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing we need to see," he said, shaking his head and dragging her off in a different direction.

* * *

By the time they had found everything else on their list, they inched open the door of his parents room, hoping to find it empty. With a sigh of relief, Scorp stepped in and Rose followed, her face pressed against his back just in case.

"Honestly. My parents _bedroom_?" Scorp asked, shaking his head, moving towards the drawer he knew his mother kept her combs in.

Opening it, he gingerly plucked out two that had bright yellow gems and passed them over to Rose, watching with amusement as she admired them.

They made their way to the kitchen to find Tibbs, who was beaming at them.

"Master Scorpius, have you found everything?"

"We have," he said, putting the things onto the counter, watching with amusement as Tibbs refused to touch the clothing but instead, moved around to look at the items.

"They are all here," he said, gleefully.

With a quick snap of his fingers, a huge pile of chocolate eggs appeared on the table. Grinning, Rose made her way over, already lifting one and peeling it from the stash.

"Do you think we should save some for Al and Alice?" Scorp asked, picking one up as well.

"_No_," Rose said, looking at him as if he had blasphemed. "We _won _them."

"Don't you think there's enough to go around?" he asked, amused, and watched as Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," she said finality in her tone, and with a small huff, sat to eat the chocolate with glee.

* * *

Rose nibbled on her thumbnail as she waited outside of the Great Hall for her name to be called. She spun to look at Scorp.

"What if I fail?" she asked, desperately.

"You won't," he said, calmly, pulling her into a hug and holding her close.

"What if I splinch myself?" she asked in horror.

"You won't," he repeated, simply, running his hands up and down her back much as she had done to him.

Rose swallowed convulsively, her face pressed against his chest and felt her nerves replaced by something much more tantalising as he continued his ministrations. She turned her head to the side, her eyes sliding shut and her back arching against him, pressing her closer to him and making his movements stutter to a stop before slowly starting again.

"Still scared?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse and she wasn't sure why.

"N-no," she said, heat pooling low in her stomach.

Her hands slid up his chest of their own volition and around his neck, a gasp about to escape when she heard,

"Rose Weasley?"

She pulled away immediately, her knees weak, and spun towards the voice, guiltily. As she quickly ran towards the witch waving her over, she could have smacked herself. Why did she keep getting carried away?

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, questions and comments! (DON'T KILL ME!) **


	56. Tattling, Studying and Kisses

**I'd like to thank sgundy34, Words of A Feather (BUTTER'S IN THIS CHAPTER!), ErisedFeather (for allll!), Rae Ella (I try to update often, but I'm only updating this much today because I might not update tomorrow), Appello, blaiseredfern, and Jampaqd (FOR WHOM I'M UPDATING RIGHT NOW!) for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! **

**DEDICATED TO WORDS OF A FEATHER! :)**

* * *

"So now that we all have our licenses," Scorp said, rubbing his hands together in glee, "And we're _legal_," he added with a wink, "We should sneak out every day this Summer."

"You realise of course that it's the Summer before N.E.W.T.s?" Rose asked, linking her arm with his.

"Bollocks," Scorp muttered, sighing as they made their way from the Greenhouses to the castle.

"If you really want to sneak out, though, there was this lovely bistro my mum took me to. Maybe we should go?"

Scorp glanced down at the top of her head where it was bent to look at her shoes.

"You and I?" he asked, softly, praying for an affirmative answer.

"We could invite Al and Alice if you'd like," she said, grinning up at him.

"S-sure," he said, mentally smacking himself for bringing it up.

He glanced at her again, wondering how he could _exclude _Al and Alice from the plans, when he saw her eyes widen.

"Is that-?" she asked, trailing off, pointing upwards.

Confused, Scorp looked at where she was indicating. He felt his own eyes widen as he saw what appeared to be a _boy_ dangling by his robes from one of the turrets of the Astronomy tower.

"_Breslin_?" Scorp asked, incredulous, his eyes narrowing. At once, he was off, racing towards his cousin.

* * *

Rose watched Scorp for only a moment before she glanced around, searching the crowd that had formed to watch the spectacle unfolding.

She spotted who she was looking for at once and made her way over.

"Hu," she said, smirking, hugging his arm to her, "What happened?"

Hugo was watching Breslin squirm, unruffled by the scene in front of him.

"I might have mentioned to James and Fred that Yaxley has been a bit of a nuisance, recently," he said with a small, slightly sadistic smirk.

Rose took a moment to shake her head before she hugged him tight.

* * *

Rose sped towards where she could see the incoming Quaffle, but was unable to grab it before it went through the goal post. She was panting breaths, her efforts to save as many goals as possible thwarted by the sheer determination that was James Potter.

It was the last game of the season, James' last game in Hogwarts, and he was unrelenting. The Quidditch cup would go to the winner of this game.

Rose swooped over to hit away yet _another_ goal-attempt and she felt sweat trickle down her cheeks. This was becoming unbearable. She couldn't take much more of the constant bombardment from the Gryffindor Chasers.

Panicking, she glanced over at Al and saw him scanning the Pitch, his brows furrowed. As she grabbed another ball before it entered the goal, tossing it back into the game, she prayed that he caught the Snitch soon.

If they caught it now, they could still win. She watched as Scorp took possession of the Quaffle and she was given a slight reprieve. He madly dodged Bludgers and James, heading directly for the Gryffindor goal posts.

She took the chance to look at Al again and saw him freeze before hesitating for a moment. At the same time, Lily shot off towards something in the direction he was staring. He seemed to take a few more seconds, glancing in James' direction before he raced off behind Lily.

Rose didn't bother to look at Lily as she raised her arm in triumph. She didn't see James almost throw his sister off of her broom when he smashed into her for a hug. Instead, Rose watched Al as he looked at his brother with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"You lost on purpose," Rose said as soon as she saw Al by himself in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Alice.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked, eyebrow quirked.

"You can lie to me all you like, Albus Severus Potter, but I was looking at you. You saw the Snitch. You didn't go for it. You wanted James to win."

Al considered her words, sipping his firewhiskey with a small smile on his face.

"It's his last year," he said with a shrug and nodded towards his brother who was drunkenly spinning on top of a table, singing the school song in a very off-key voice.

Rose shook her head and hugged him tight.

* * *

Rose bit her thumbnail, her eyes scanning the page in front of her for more information.

"Where's the chapter on the Hiccoughing Potion? I can't find it."

Scorp reached over, flipping her book two pages forward and she sighed in relief, turning to grin at him.

"You go bonkers before exams. You know that, don't you?" he asked, shaking his head, scribbling on a parchment, working on an Ancient Runes translation.

"Flight, not fight," Rose said, ignoring his previous comment and pointing out an error in his work.

"Bugger," Scorp said, brows furrowed as he inserted the 'l'. "Thanks," he said and she nodded, going back to studying.

"Why don't we go _make_ the Elixir to Induce Euphoria instead of just reading about it?" Al asked, his hands buried in his unruly hair.

"You'd poison yourself. You're bollocks at that potion," Scorp quipped, his hand moving swiftly over his sheet of parchment.

"I'd get Rosie to do it for me," Al said, grinning at his cousin who just shook her head in amusement.

"Why do we have to learn the theory of Non-Verbal spells?" Alice asked, biting her lip as she read.

"Knowledge for knowledge's sake," was the unanimous answer from the others at the table and Alice gave a small start, blinking around.

"_That_ was creepy," she muttered, going back to reading.

"Will you four _shut it_?" someone hissed from the table opposite them and they all looked up to see James and Fred looking ready to hex them.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

Fred went back to reading, his hands buried in his hair, propping up his head, while James started muttering softly to himself as if mentally reviewing something.

The trio glanced at each other, amused but unwilling to show it before James and Fred really _did_ hex them.

* * *

"Hi Lil," Rose said, grinning as her cousin made her way over to sit next to her.

Lorcan smiled at her, offering Lily a peppermint humbug but she shook her head, a frown on her face.

"Butter misses you," he said to Lily and she smiled at him. It was a well known fact that Lorcan's egg-yolk yellow owl, aptly named Butter, adored Lily.

"I'll see him after dinner," she said and Rose saw Lily's smile quaver.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Ly's being a git," she said, rolling her eyes, but Rose could see the tears she held back.

"What happened?" Rose asked, moving to give her cousin a one-armed hug.

"He's angry because I didn't tell him about Breslin sooner," she said, wiping a tear angrily from her cheek. "Right after I told him, he ran off and came back with his fists all bloody. _Then_, when I told him that _that_ was the reason I hadn't told him, he got so _angry_. As if I should _want_ him to bloody himself. Like it's some kind of _honour_."

Rose watched her cousin try to comprehend his actions.

"He obviously can't deal with these things in a healthy manner. That's why I didn't tell him. He's _such_ a git sometimes. I could have handled it on my own," Lily finished, hugging her cousin back.

"All boys are gits," Rose said consolingly and ignored Scorp poking her side. "He's only angry because he loves you and wants the best for you. I think it's sweet that he wants to protect you," Rose added, pulling her cousin closer. "Sometimes, as a Weasley woman, we have to pretend that we can't deal with things on our own so the men in our life can feel important."

That received a snort of laughter from next to her and she didn't even look as she smacked Scorp across the head.

* * *

Scorp sighed, scuffing his trainers as he made his way towards the Astronomy tower, where he had been informed by Rose he would find Lysander. He had been given the _privilege_ of speaking to him.

"Ly?" he called, making his way up the stairs.

"Yeah?" called an annoyed voice from above.

With a slight smirk, Scorp continued up, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I've been asked to find you and make you understand."

"There's nothing more I need to bloody understand," said Ly and by that time, Scorp could see him.

He was pacing up and down, gesticulating wildly with his hands, obviously furious.

Scorp leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the boy.

"How can she act like it was _nothing_?" Ly asked, burying his hands in his hair. "As if the git didn't _say_ those things to her?"

Scorp nodded, allowing Ly to rant. He hoped that he wouldn't have to have any input during this conversation and that Lysander might be able to talk himself into a solution.

"I _know_ she can deal with it on her own. If I didn't bloody _know_ _that_, then the git wouldn't still be _alive_!" Ly all but yelled, his paces becoming shorter. "Merlin, she drives me _insane_," he finished, pressing his face into his hands.

Scorp watched as his laboured breathing seemed to settle into a more even pattern.

"I reckon you know what I mean," Ly said, his words slightly muffled by his hands, "What with all the shite that Raftan Yaxley says to Rose."

Scorp froze, unwilling to say more, hoping that Lysander would continue.

"When he was dragging her into the classroom that last time saying he was going to shag her," Ly said, his head shaking, "I couldn't help imagining that he was doing it to Lily. I went bonkers. I can only imagine how _you_ felt when she told you. I would have killed him. You probably have more control than me, I reckon."

When Lysander moved his hands to look at Scorp, he frowned, finding himself alone in the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Rose was walking towards the library, her books in her hands when she heard a strange thudding sound. Tilting her head slightly, she made her way towards it only to gasp in horror.

Scorp was on the floor, straddling the unconscious figure of someone she couldn't recognise. His hands and the bloke's face were covered in blood, but he hadn't stopped pummelling him.

"Scorp!" she yelled, running towards him but he obviously hadn't heard her, his face twisted in fury.

"Scorp!" she tried again, reaching him, dropping her books and grabbing his arm, trying to stop him.

He turned his face to her, obviously irate at having been stopped. When he recognised who it was that was holding his arm, however, his eyes cleared slowly. Instead, it was replaced with a sorrow so deep she felt it pierce her own chest.

His fists uncurled and he caressed her cheek, confusing her, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Rose was more confused than she had ever been in her life. Pulling away, she asked,

"Scorp, what happened? Who-?" she cut herself off abruptly. Now that she was closer, she recognised the bloody face. Raftan Yaxley.

Her eyes immediately flew to Scorp's.

"Why-?"

But she was cut off once more, this time by his arms. He squeezed her tight, moving off of his cousin to pull her into a corner. Her arms moved around him, hoping to comfort him as she felt his body shake in a silent sob.

"Scorp?" she whispered, her hands moving soothingly over his back. She had never seen him cry before.

"He hurt you," he said in a hoarse voice, his lips skimming the top of her head in an unmistakeable kiss. "He touched you and you never told me."

Rose froze, her entire body unmoving. He knew. Somehow, Scorp had found out. Shame and nausea flooded her immediately. She tried to pull away but he didn't let her.

"I could have stopped it," he said, softly, pulling her tighter to him.

She shook her head, feeling her own tears flood her eyes.

"No, it was my fault-"

"Don't!" he said, sharply, pulling away to look at her, his eyes red. "This was not your fault in any way. It was _his,_" he said and he turned to head back towards his cousin, his eyes ablaze once more, but she pulled him back to her.

"Stay," she said, pressing her face against his chest. "Please."

His arms immediately surrounded her once more.

"Did he... hurt you?" he asked and with his trembling hands and voice, she knew exactly what he was asking.

Rose shook her head almost violently.

"No," she said, and his arms tightened around her so much he was almost hurting her.

She didn't know what possessed her, but she found herself turning her head and capturing his lips with her own. There was only a brief hesitation before he kissed her back. His lips were hungry against her own and she wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer.

His own hands moved to her hips, squeezing slightly, making a shiver run up her spine.

Her mind was fogged with lust for only a few moments before she pulled away, her eyes wide, her hand moving to cover her still tingling lips.

"Merlin, Scorp, I'm sorry," she said, her voice filled with regret. "I don't know what possessed me. I'm so _sorry_," she could feel tears flooding her eyes again, worried.

Had she just ruined their friendship? Would she lose him now?

She watched his eyes search her gaze and whispered,

"I'm sorry," again in case he hadn't heard the first time.

"I-it's alright," he said, releasing her hips and making her feel insanely bereft. "It was my fault as well. We just... got caught up, I suppose," he said, burying one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair. "Let's just... pretend it didn't happen, yeah?" he said, smiling tightly at her.

Rose's eyes closed in relief and she launched herself at him, hugging him tight. He was stiff at first but he soon returned the gesture.

"Are we okay?" she whispered, hopefully.

"Of course we are," he said, tightening his hold on her.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! That's my last update for the night! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review with comments, feedback and questions.**


	57. Aftermath, Detention and Feminism

**I'd like to thank Veronique Ruthven, sgundy34, RH96, aspiringwriter16, Ms. , zoldyckgirl404, chellywood, Rae Ella (LOL!), ErisedFeather, Jampaqd, PeacePinkSeddie, Guest (Thank uuu!), altogirl156, blaiseredfern, Bubbles23 (LOL!), tiffc10, littlepixies1321, unclique, weasley-potter-05, bakemapie, dymitria, mellypotter1223, potterphilsosepher, Guardian54, kirin. shadowknife (Skylark!), Midaoru, ColteeYT, chewinggumandpencils, Guest (THANK UUU!) and Stromsten. I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! Thou art FABULOUS!**

**IF I SOUNDED BRIEF IN YOUR REPLIES, I'M SORRY! Just got back from work and let me tell uuu, working on a Methanol plant is NOT EASY.. Phew.. **

**Oh, and I just wanted to mention that when I said "5 more chapters" I meant 5 more chapters to WRITE, not 5 more chapters LEFT! Sorry! **

* * *

Scorp stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, unable to sleep. Four words kept running through his mind, not allowing him to get any rest at all.

She had snogged him.

_She_ had snogged _him_.

She had _snogged_ him.

He didn't know how to comprehend what had happened. It had been the most _glorious_ minute of his _life_. His first kiss had been with _Rose_.

He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing the moment to play through his mind for the millionth time and he felt his trousers get uncomfortably tight once more. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

He knew what had happened, of course. She had been incredibly vulnerable in that moment. He had been comforting her. She had just reached out to the nearest thing and sought a little reassurance.

After he had heard what Lysander had to say, he had been blind with rage. He had made his way to Al's trunk, finding the map and tracking down his _filthy_ cousin before dragging him to a stop.

"_Look_ at her one more time and I'll kill you," he had hissed before plowing his fist into his face.

He didn't even know if his cousin had tried to defend himself. All he knew was that for an unknown period of time he had taken his anger out on him. He had never been more ashamed of his relatives.

Until Rose had come to get him. He had seen her face and all his fury had been replaced with something else. Something he hadn't even recognised. He just knew he had to hold her. Make sure she was alright.

He couldn't even remember anything before the moment that she had confirmed that Raftan hadn't raped her. If he had, Scorpius had no doubt he would be currently on his way to Azkaban for committing murder.

She had held him close, trying to get comfort, and he had been offering all he could when she had leaned up and snogged him. He had been blindsided at first, only for a few seconds, before he realised what was happening and took full advantage.

He had never felt more complete.

He sighed, wishing it had meant more to her as well, but he was willing to accept what he got. He turned on to his side, staring blindly ahead, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep at all that night.

* * *

Rose bit her thumbnail, extremely worried as Scorp exited Professor Flitwick's Office. They had left Raftan on the floor that night, after Scorp refused to let her take him to the Hospital Wing. Instead, he had been found by a pair of Gryffindors and taken to Madame Pomfrey. Soon after that, Scorp had been called to see Flitwick.

"What did he say?" Rose asked, worried.

"A week of detentions because I've never done anything like this before," he said with a shrug.

Rose's brows furrowed.

"Scorp-"

"I don't regret it, Rose," he said, sternly. "I don't regret a moment. I'd do it again."

"Don't _say_ that," she said, hurriedly, glancing around to see if anyone could be listening before pulling him off to a deserted classroom.

"You can't think those things," she said, shaking her head. "I don't need you to protect me!"

"Then who will?" he asked, frowning. "He'll stop now. He won't come near you again. I made sure of it. If he does, I'll do it again, I swear."

"Don't!" Rose said, pressing her hand to his mouth. "You're worse than Lysander! You can't just fly into a blind rage for every little thing!"

Scorp's eyes widened,

"_Every little thing_? Did he have the right to touch you? Did he have the right to say those filthy things to you?"

He had grabbed Rose's arms, pulling her closer and she stared up into his red face, her own as white as a sheet.

"No," she said, softly, searching his eyes.

"Then don't bother to tell me that I did something wrong. I did what I had to," he seethed, releasing her.

He moved to the desk behind him, sitting on it and burying his face in his hands.

"You should have told me."

Rose stared at the dejected picture he made and immediately regretted that she hadn't had the strength to say something from the beginning.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and didn't know if he heard her.

It seemed he had, however, when he dropped his hands to look at her.

"Was this the secret? The thing you couldn't tell me?"

She nodded, unable to say anything more.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, his gaze boring into her own.

She swallowed convulsively, the words _I love you_ popping into her head so fast she almost felt dizzy. Instead, she shook her head. He stared at her for a moment more before nodding.

"Good. If _anything_ like this happens again-"

"I'll come to you first," she said, softly and made her way over to him, stepping between his legs to hug him close.

He seemed stiff for only a moment before he tightened his arms around her.

* * *

Rose walked into the library on her way to the table Scorp, Al and Alice were already occupying when she spotted Lysander and Lorcan studying at a table near them. She paused, smiling.

They looked so much like each other and yet just from meeting them for the first time, anyone could see the vast difference between them. As Rose was about to move off, she saw Lily and Hugo make their way towards them.

Lily took a seat between the two brothers, pressing a kiss to Ly's lips before she turned to face Lorcan, grinning as they started up a conversation.

Hugo took his seat next to Lysander, slapping him across his back and starting a discussion of their own. Lysander reached out, pulling Lily against his side without interrupting either conversation and Rose shook her head, amused.

* * *

Scorp's hand flew over the parchment, writing as quickly as he could. He only had ten more minutes for this exam and he was determined to give as complete an answer as possible for this final question before his time was over.

A quick glance in front of him had him smirking. Rose was doing the same thing, her head bent low over her parchment as she scribbled. She pushed her mass of hair to the left, baring her neck slightly and he was momentarily distracted by the smooth skin there.

He snapped himself back to attention, however, his mind racing through the words he was writing. When he was done, he perused it quickly, just in time to hear Professor Longbottom call the class to attention.

Rose turned in her seat to smile at him for a moment and he grinned back. As the papers zoomed forward, into Neville's waiting arms, he sighed, packing away his stationery and making his way towards Rose.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Al walk over to Alice.

"Did you see the bit about Cheering Charms? I almost fell over. That was such a basic question," Rose said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

He grinned, nodding his head.

"And that _Avis_ question couldn't have been simpler."

"There was an _Avis_ question?" another student squeaked next to them and ran off, obviously panicking.

Scorp shook his head, rolling his eyes even as Rose laughed.

"Poor bloke. It _was_ a bit of a trick question, though. He probably didn't recognise it."

"Flitwick's clever like that," Scorp agreed as they were joined by Al and Alice.

"I just _know_ I failed. I went completely blank on that _Aguamenti_ question," Alice said, shaking her head.

Al, Rose and Scorp glanced at each other, confused.

"What _Aguamenti_ question?" they asked, simultaneously, and Alice's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Rose laughed as she made her way across the grounds towards the beech tree. She had just left Al and Alice on the steps, cuddling as they watched the fireworks display that James and Fred had put on as their celebration for the end of their exams and schooling.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said, grinning at Scorp who sat, leaning back against the tree, his gaze riveted above.

He opened his arms but didn't look away from the fireworks. Smiling, she perched herself on his lap, turning to watch as a bright red and gold firework exploded, forming a lion that roared loudly.

She leaned back, her head resting in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around her. They sat in silence, entranced by the fireworks, until the last one exploded, showing,

'_James and Fred bid you farewell_," in golden, glittering letters.

Rose sighed, content, still staring at the now empty sky.

* * *

The first two weeks of their last Summer vacation were spent at Rose's house. Ron had therefore taken the time off to spend it with them. So for two days straight, Ron did nothing but glare at them while they tried to finish their homework.

Rose glanced at him as he sat across from them, his eyes narrowed on Scorp.

"Daddy," she said, drawing his attention to her.

He immediately lost his glare and smiled at her instead.

"There's something we've been meaning to tell you," she said, grabbing Scorp's hand and giving him a nervous look.

Ron's eyes widened and he was looking between the two of them in dread. Scorp's eyebrow was quirked, but he didn't give any other indication of what he was feeling.

"Daddy," she said on a sigh, pressing her hand to her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Ron's eyes were now the size of saucers and he scrambled up from his seat, ending up losing balance and falling to the floor instead. Rose howled with laughter along with Al and Alice as Scorp shook his head in amusement.

Ron grabbled with the chair for a moment before righting it and himself, sending a glare Rose's way.

"That was _not_ funny, young lady!"

Rose had fallen off of her _own_ chair, laughing, by this time.

* * *

By the second week of their holidays, they were joined by Lysander, Lorcan and Lily. Hugo was overjoyed to have his friends over and they spent a good portion of the day outside, playing Quidditch.

It was after midnight when Rose found herself reading a book with Scorp on the sofa, laughing every time he huffed out an offended breath.

It was a book on feminism that her mother had gotten for her last Christmas. She had been intrigued at first and halfway through the first page had decided to share it with Scorp.

After just two more pages, he had complained profusely about its abuse of men.

"It's not about _hating_ men, Scorp, it's about wanting equal rights."

"But you already _have_ equal rights," Scorp said, confused.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"In the muggle world, and even at times in our own, there's this thing called the glass ceiling-"

"Is it real?" Scorp asked, eyebrow quirked. Rose smacked his arm and said,

"It's representative. It's like... Do you remember the Wizarding wars?"

Scorp nodded, leaning back to listen.

"Some women are treated like muggle-borns were," she said and his eyes widened. "It's an atrocity. So, feminists fight for women who can't fight for themselves."

"I see," he said, nodding and pulling the book towards him, much more interested. Rose smiled at his furrowed brows and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

When she pulled away, she saw his widened eyes and he asked,

"What was that for?"

"For caring," she said and snuggled closer to him to read.

* * *

That night, while Hugo and Lorcan were playing a rather energetic game of Wizarding Chess, Rose made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She had barely opened the door when she froze, her eyes wide.

Lily and Lysander were snogging rather _heatedly_ in front of her. Lily was perched on the bathroom counter while Lysander stood between her legs, his hands tight on her hips while their mouths moved against each other's.

They hadn't even noticed the door opening. Rose closed the door as quietly as she could before running off, her face a bright red.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm sorry, but I think I might only update this one time tonight. I'm dead on my feet and I'm going to sleep. Lol. Tomorrow there'll be more! :)**


	58. Dreams, Distractions and Shooting

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, sgundy34, Bubbles23 (Haha! One of her better pranks on her dad. ;D), PeacePinkSeddie, Meelah, Detailer, altogirl156, Veronique Ruthven, Jampaqd, ErisedFeather, InSaNeAnNiE (for bottth!) and Guest (Thank uuu!). I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**I'm thinking it should get a M rating from this chapter, but I'm not sure. What do y'all think?**

* * *

Rose's eyes snapped open, panting out uncomfortable breaths as she squeezed her legs together against the heat that had pooled there. She sat up, realising that she was sweating slightly and pressed her hand against her racing heart.

She had fallen asleep and then the dream had started. She and Scorp had been running down the castle steps to sit by the beech tree and watch the fireworks at the end of the year. Instead of doing that, however, they had started snogging.

One thing had led to another and she had been straddling his lap. Things had progressed rather quickly from there. Rose slowed her breathing, letting her head fall back onto the headboard.

Clothes had suddenly disappeared and then they had been doing a _lot_ more than snogging. Rose moaned lightly, pressing her legs tighter together as she felt an odd aching throb low in her stomach. Glancing over to make sure she hadn't woken Lily, she was relieved to see her cousin still deeply asleep.

Biting her lip, she eyed the door to the bathroom, wondering if it would wake Lily if she took a cold shower. Pondering the predicament, she was hit by another wave of heat as her mind moved back to the dream. Cursing softly, she got up, not really caring anymore if the noise roused Lily as she made her way towards the bath.

* * *

Rose sighed, scrubbing her eyes with her hands, slightly. They had been at Al's house for the past five days and every single night, she had been awoken by the same dream. Understandably, her rather creative mind had switched places and positions, but it always eventually led to her standing under the freezing stream of water in Lily's bathroom.

She glanced over at Scorp and saw him playing Gobstones with Alice while Al leaned against the couch, reading, next to them. She bit her lip as she saw him reach over, his shoulders bunching. Her gaze slid over him and she almost let a little moan slip past her lips before she snapped back to what she was doing, checking the time on her watch as she waited for her cookies to finish.

"I can smell those from my study," Uncle Harry said, moving to ruffle her hair as she laughed. "Baking?"

"Yeah. I figured this lot needed sustenance."

"So it had nothing to do with your sweet tooth?" Harry asked, leaning against the armchair she had taken up residence on.

"Of course not! That would be _selfish_," Rose said, grinning and sending a wink his way.

Harry snorted out a laugh.

"Call me when they're finished?" he asked, moving back the way he had come from.

She nodded, letting her head fall backwards, completely ignoring Scorp now, glad for the distraction her uncle had provided.

"I smell something good," she heard above her and her eyes snapped open. Scorp had apparently moved from the game, allowing Al to take over, as he hovered over her from behind, his face too close to her own for her peace of mind.

"Cookies," she said, shooting straight up in her chair.

She saw Scorp quirk a brow at her but chose to ignore it.

"Move over, then," Scorp said and slid into the seat next to her.

At that moment, it was far too much for Rose's already lust-befuddled mind to handle. He was too close and touching her in too many places for her brain to function in any sane manner. So in self-defence, she jumped up from the chair. She watched Scorp's eyebrows almost disappear into his hair line now.

"Rosie, are you alright?" he asked, reaching out to grab her arm, but she dodged him.

If he touched her one more time, she'd maul him.

"I'm fine. I just have to check on those cookies!" she thought up suddenly, dashing into the kitchen.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she was away from him, closing her eyes as she stood in front of the oven. She peeked in on the cookies only to find that she had about five minutes left before she could take them out. Nibbling on her thumbnail, she pondered on what she could do to occupy her time when arms slid around her from behind.

Her already tactically deprived body instantly recognised who it was and her back arched sensually, pressing her head backwards into the intruder's neck with a moan.

"Rose?" Scorp asked, in a confused, slightly hoarse voice.

She yanked herself away from him, swinging around at the sound of his voice.

"S-Sorry!" she said, shaking her head even as shivers wracked her body from the memory of his arms around her. "The cookies are almost done!" she blurted out and he stared at her, expressionless for a moment before he nodded, moving closer to her.

She instantly stepped back and Scorp seemed intrigued for a moment, reaching out to still her with his hands on her hips. She swallowed, convulsively, her gaze instantly switching to his lips.

"Scorp," she said in a rather breathy voice, "The cookies will burn."

"Take them out, then," he said, moving closer still.

"You have to get back," she said with a nervous laugh, panicking and pushing him against his chest until he was safely away from her, his hands off of her, before she turned to remove the cookies.

* * *

Scorp couldn't be completely sure, since he had little or no experience with women, but he thought that he had been making Rose rather nervous just by being near her. He had been in the middle of testing out that theory, hoping to make her snap, when she got out those infernal cookies that made the entire bloody household converge into the kitchen.

Frustrated, he eyed her as she flitted in and out of the small spaces between everyone, passing out more cookies. He noted, with narrowed eyes, that she wasn't coming anywhere near him. Confused and beyond interested, he made his way over to her when she wasn't looking, sliding an arm around her to grab a cookie.

His eyes widened slightly as she trembled against him, her body pressing backwards against his almost against her own volition. She turned to him, abruptly, her gaze narrowing on his and he saw that her pupils were dilated.

He was about to grin when she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. She turned to him, obviously angry and snapped,

"Stop _doing_ that!"

"Doing what?" he asked, innocently, praying that she could possibly feel a little of what he felt for her.

"_Touching me_!" she said and his hope soared. Could it be-

"I've been having these really disturbing dreams and they've been keeping me on edge all week! You're making it worse!" she said, hands gesticulating wildly.

His hopes instantly fell flat. She had been responding to him because of a _dream_?

"What kind of dream?" he asked, brows furrowed.

Had she been having nightmares?

"About shagging," she murmured, not meeting his eyes and he felt an instant response to her words.

"What?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I don't _know,_ Scorp! I'm a seventeen year old with _those feelings_ and I suppose I've never really acted on them, so they're making themselves known! For now, I'm just really... sensitive and I want you to not touch me for a while, alright? I'm sorry. I know that's how we are, but _please_."

Merlin, he wished he could help her with those feelings.

"Alright," he said, praying she wouldn't glance down.

She stared at him for a moment longer before she whispered,

"Thank you," and turned to leave.

His eyes narrowed on her, possessively, as he wondered who she had dreamt about.

* * *

"Do you three want to go to muggle London, again?" Rose asked with a grin as she grabbed a Chocoball from Alice's box.

Instantly perking up, they looked up at her for more information.

"I was thinking we could go to an arcade and then to that bistro I was telling you about, Scorp."

He nodded, remembering the conversation well.

"Do you lot want to go, then?" she asked, adjusting her earrings and Scorp's eyes immediately zoomed in on them.

They were the sapphire set he had gotten for Christmas during their Fourth Year. His smile widened and his heart swelled as he recognised them.

"Of course we do. Have you asked dad?" Al replied, grinning.

"Yeah. He said not to stay out too late."

"It's great being legal adults," Alice said, smirking.

"Come on, then, get ready!" Rose said, pulling Alice up from her seat on Al's lap and nudging her towards the staircase.

She eyed Al and Scorp for a moment before she nodded.

"You'll do," she said, nudging Scorp around in his seat to perch next to him, her legs folding neatly over his.

Scorp was relieved by the fact that she was comfortable with him once more, having gotten over the 'sensitivity' she had mentioned a few days before, but he was slightly disappointed that his touch could no longer make her shiver with want

"What's an arcade?" he asked, flicking her earring with a finger and watching her turn to smile at him.

"It's where muggles go to play games."

"Like Quidditch?" he asked, frowning.

"No. It's all run using electricity, so they're digital."

He had quirked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll see!" she huffed, leaning back to rest her head against his chest.

Grinning at her frustration, he leaned down to press a kiss to her head.

* * *

Rose's eyes slid closed as she felt Scorp's heat surrounding her. How she had missed this. Even if it meant absolutely nothing to him, the special care and affection he showed meant the world to her.

Those few days apart had been more than trying on her, but also necessary for her sanity. After brewing a quick batch of Potion for Dreamless Sleep, she had spent her nights catching up on much needed rest.

She no longer had frazzled nerves and was beyond relieved. He still affected her, of course, but now she had the control to hide her responses.

Ever since she was a little girl, Rose had always been curious, and had done thorough research on any topic that had intrigued her. A few years ago, she had become rather fascinated by the notion of shagging. She had read all the books she could find on it and to her, it seemed like a rather mechanical, boring process.

Rose couldn't really conceive why the world was so obsessed with it. She didn't see the draw. It was a very simple set of instructions. Insert peg A into slot B. If things went well, then copulation led to reproduction. She couldn't see why anyone would want to do it _outside_ of that. She had been slightly baffled when Teddy and Vic couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Vic had given her a brief explanation of how _wonderful_ it felt, and she had believed her, of course, but couldn't fully comprehend it. Now, though, with the mere _thought_ of doing anything _close_ to that with Scorp sending her bonkers, she knew that it held more appeal than she had previously thought.

Right at that moment, he was talking to Al and his fingers were subconsciously, leisurely, stroking along her stomach. She felt her breathing shallow, as it always did, but was able to even it out eventually. Practice at hiding her feelings had made her an expert on concealing her frustration.

She knew he didn't feel the same for her, of course, but at times, she wondered if he had even a slightly similar response to _her_. She had been debating how to best test that theory for months and had yet to find a way.

* * *

When Alice had returned, sporting a new dress, they had stood and all latched onto Rose. She spun on the spot with them and with a faint pop, they disappeared from the spot.

When they reappeared, it was to find themselves in a back-alley near the Leaky Cauldron. Rose grabbed Scorp's arm, dragging him along while Al and Alice followed.

"It's near here," she said, grinning.

"Excited are you?" he asked, smirking, his eyes roaming around him in interest.

"I haven't been since I was a little girl," she said.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said, slightly nervous. She nodded in response and he continued, "Who did you dream about?"

Her gaze snapped to his, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice rather high.

"The dreams you told me about," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Who was in them?"

"N-Nobody," she said, shaking her head quickly. "The bloke was faceless."

He nodded, beyond relieved but simultaneously a bit disappointed.

"What did you do in the dream?" he asked, cheekily, and she smacked his arm.

"We shagged," she said boldly, winking at him.

"Lucky faceless bugger," he said, softly, but she heard and she turned to look at him.

He didn't meet her eyes, however, instead keeping his gaze locked on a store that sold and fixed timepieces.

* * *

Rose and Alice were beyond amused as they watched Al and Scorp play air hockey. They had quickly gravitated towards the game, the closest thing to Quidditch that they could find. The competition was fierce. So far, Scorpius had been winning, having much more practice as a Chaser, but Al was determined to turn the tables.

Alice shook her head in amusement, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her off.

"Let's find something of our own," she said, gleefully, running off towards the other end of the arcade.

As she eyed the First-Person Shooter games, thoughtfully, Rose made her way over to them.

"Like aiming a wand, am I right?" Alice whispered to her and Rose nodded, thoughtfully.

"I suppose."

"It should give you some good practice for Auror Training, then," Alice said, grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes but inserted the coins all the same. As the introduction of the game began, teaching them the controls, they beamed at each other.

* * *

Scorp and Al ended their game in about half of an hour, grinning like maniacs. Scorp raised his arm in triumph, and Al rolled his eyes at him.

"I want another go," he said, but his brows furrowed as he glanced around. "Where did those two get off to, then?" he asked, eyes flicking around the arcade.

Equally as perplexed, Scorp shrugged and they took the time to search the large area. What they found _definitely_ wasn't what they expected. Rose and Alice were giggling, enjoying themselves as two muggle blokes stood behind them, helping them aim.

"What the bloody hell?" Al yelled, making his way over to shove the bloke off of his girlfriend.

Alice turned to calm him down, at once.

"They're just showing us how to play, Al."

"He was trying to show you more than _that_," Al said, his eyes never leaving the bloke whose hands were up, in a placating manner.

Scorp's eyes, however, never left the one who was still standing far too close to Rose for his peace of mind. When he moved over to his friend, supportively, Scorp did the same, behind Al.

The two muggles eyed them for a moment seeing that while Al was lean and lanky, Scorp had enough muscle to make them hesitate. Smiling, the one who Al had yanked away from Alice said,

"Listen, mates, we didn't mean anything by it-"

"Then leave," Scorp said, putting a hand on Al's arm.

They nodded quickly, turning to go and Al spun to face Alice with a huff.

"Why were you-" he started, angrily, but she shut him up by snogging him.

Scorp rolled his eyes and made his way over to Rose. She was shaking her head at the couple.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked, annoyed and she seemed taken aback.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Letting him put his hands all over you-"

"They were on my _hands_," she said, offended, her fists going to her hips. "And you have no right-"

"Of _course_ I have the right! I'm your best mate!"

"That doesn't mean you can try to _tell me_ who I can allow to touch me!" she snapped and his eyes widened.

"Fine," he seethed, turning his back on her, dismissively.

Rose was about to smack him when he walked off towards Al and Alice. She narrowed her eyes and huffed out an irritated breath.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, feedback and question! Also, do you think it should be rated M now?**


	59. Meals, Nighttime Visits and Heads

**I'd like to thank bakemeapie, Veronique Ruthven, InSaNeAnNiE, Guest (THANK UUU!), Lois (DISCUSSIONS! Yay. :D I shall rest in peace now. ;D), chellywood, girlwonder18, cddn, ColteeYT, sgundy34, Diane.Y, kirin. shadowknife (for both!), Words of A Feather and girlwonder18 (again!)**** for reviewing. You guys are fabulous. :D I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**I'm ****REEEEALLY apologising here if I don't update as often. I'm going to try to finish writing this weekend, but if I can't then PLLLZ bear with me!**

* * *

Scorp stabbed at the appetizer in front of him with his fork, furious. She was just _fine_ with blokes throwing themselves all over her? She didn't care what _he_ had to say about it, as if his opinion didn't _count_? Fine. He didn't give a rat's arse.

Grinding his teeth, his mind pointed out to him that _of course_ he cared and that was why he was so angry. He snapped shut the reasonable part of his brain and focused instead on skewering whatever the hell was in front of him. He hadn't paid attention as he ordered, randomly picking things from the menu.

He glanced up at Al and Alice who were happily feeding each other and fought the urge to roll his eyes. His gaze flickered over to Rose who was glaring at him and he returned the look. She turned her head away and he lifted the fork to his mouth, chewing irately.

"We're heading off, then," Al said, grinning down at Alice as they stood, abruptly.

"What?" Rose squawked, sitting straighter in her seat. "This is only the appetizer!"

"We know, but mum and dad will be out for a little while and we thought..." he trailed off, blushing furiously, but nowhere near as scarlet as Alice. "The point is, we'll see you two at home."

They exited quickly, making Scorp and Rose gape after them. They turned back to face each other and Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Well isn't this just _brilliant_," she said, stabbing at her _own_ appetizer.

"Lovely," Scorp muttered, folding his arms across his chest and ignoring the food.

There was a lengthy silence in which the waiter brought their entrees, paying no heed to the thunderous atmosphere and being particularly cheerful. When he left, Scorp leaned forward in his seat.

"Did you like _him_ as well? Perhaps you'd like to leave some way for him to contact you?"

Rose's fists clenched.

"Why are you being so _nasty_?" she hissed across the table.

"I'm not being nasty, I'm being honest. It seems that you're available as a shagging partner and you're letting everyone know. Go ahead. See if I care," he snapped, leaning back in his chair.

Her eyes filled with hurt and he immediately regretted his words.

"Rose-" he started, but she lifted an almost imperial hand that silenced him.

"I told you already not to say those things to me. If you can't even listen to one simple instruction-"

"I'm sorry, alright?" he said, moving forward in his seat. "I just don't understand why-"

"You can't even tell when something's completely innocent!" she said, "That bloke in the arcade was just _helping_!"

"He obviously didn't just want to help!" he snapped, his irritation coming back tenfold.

"But that's all I would have let him do!" she retorted and he went quiet. "I'm not _interested_ in anyone els-" she cut herself off and then amended, "in _anyone_ right now."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm just protective of you, Rosie."

"I know," she said, softly, reaching across to squeeze his hand in hers, "and I appreciate that, but you can't overreact for such simple matters, Scorp."

His eyes were focused on their hands and he just nodded.

"Now, I'm going to apologise, but you have to do the same," she said and he smirked. "I'm sorry," she added, seriously.

"I'm sorry as well," he said, squeezing her hand.

"And I'm starving, so let's eat and forget everything," she replied, pulling her hands back to pick up her utensils.

* * *

Scorp and Rose were laughing by the time they left the bistro, walking arm in arm. They made their way slowly towards the alley to the side of a music shop and pressed inside, tightly, against each other.

"This is cosy," Scorp said, holding her around her waist.

She nodded, unable to say anything and allowed him to take the reins of the Apparition.

When they appeared in the sitting room of Al's house, Scorp didn't release her. Her gaze found his and there was a brief silence before he let her go.

"Are there any more cookies left?" he asked, grinning nervously.

"Didn't you just _eat_?" she asked, rolling her eyes but heading towards the kitchen all the same, opening the jar holding the remaining cookies. He gleefully pulled one out, biting into it with gusto.

"I always have room for your cooking," he said with a wink and she snorted out a laugh.

Just then, Lysander, Lily, Hugo and Lorcan made their way inside, scowling at them.

"I see you're back," Hugo said.

"We are," Rose said, grinning.

They had all shown earlier that they were disgruntled at the fact that they hadn't been allowed to join them on the trip.

"Had fun, then?" Lily asked, perching on Ly's lap when he took a seat.

"Loads," Scorp said, leaning forward with his cookie.

"Did you see any Harkwings?" Lorcan asked, interested.

Rose shook her head and he seemed disappointed for only a moment before his usual smile graced his face once more.

"Are you back, then?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen and instantly narrowing his eyes at where Ly and Lily were.

"Yeah," Rose and Scorp said, simultaneously.

"We went to the arcade and then this lovely bistro mum was telling me about," Rose added, smirking as she saw her uncle yet to move his glare from Lysander's hand on Lily's leg.

"That sounds great," Harry said, distractedly.

* * *

Rose lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if she should take the potion again or not. She wasn't sure if she had given herself enough time to completely get over the dream. Just as she was about to leave the bed and head to the bathroom to take it, the door of Lily's room squeaked open.

Rose's eyebrow quirked as the shadow shut the door behind him and sneaked over to Lily's bed.

"Hey," she heard, and recognised Lysander's voice.

"Hi," she heard Lily say, sleepily and she moved around to make space for him.

Rose's eyes widened in trepidation. They weren't planning on _doing_ anything, were they? She grimaced as she saw and heard the unmistakeable signs of snogging, but it went on only for a few moments before Lysander settled against her, hugging her to him as they seemed to drift to sleep.

Rose stared at them, taking in their peaceful state in a rather wistful manner.

* * *

"We're going to win the Quidditch Cup next year if it's the last thing we do," Al said with a slight scowl.

They were in the air, on their brooms, practicing Quidditch for what seemed like the millionth time since they had arrived to Scorp's house for the final weeks of Summer. Rose and Scorp rolled their eyes.

Al was going to kill them. He had been insistent that they get as much done as possible. He would follow in the steps of his brother and win the Cup before they left if it was the last thing he did.

Eyeing the precarious hold he had on his broom as he snagged the Snitch out of the air, hanging upside down to do it, Rose wondered if it _would_, in fact, be the last thing he did.

* * *

Scorp's eyes opened as he heard the door of his bedroom snap shut and he quirked a brow as he saw Rose making her way over to him.

"Alice was moaning Al's name. It was disturbing, to say the least," she said.

He laughed and moved over so she could slip in next to him. As he felt her mould herself against him, wearing much less clothes than he was used to, he squeezed his eyes shut, desire filling him. They had been at his house for a few days now.

"I'll sleep on the ground," he said, grimly and moved to do just that.

Rose, however, had other ideas.

"You can't be serious," she said, snatching his arm and pulling him back. "We do this all the time."

She snuggled against him, her head nuzzling against his neck. He gulped in as much air as he could, trying to control his reaction, when she slid her hand up his chest, making his quake slightly.

"Rosie," he said, huskily and she sighed, obviously on the verge of sleep. "I love you," he added, softly, but her breathing had already evened out.

* * *

"Our letters are here!" Rose called to Scorp, Al and Alice from the kitchen.

They quickly made their way over and each grabbed their own letter. With the same enthusiasm as one would yank the bandage off of a wound, they opened them simultaneously.

Rose gasped as a gold badge with the words _Head Girl_ on it. Her eyes flashed up to meet Scorp's who grinned, holding up a similar badge with the words _Head Boy_.

With a happy shout, Rose jumped into Scorp's arms hugging him tight. Al and Alice joined the hug, cheerfully, congratulating them all the while.

That was how Scorp's parents found them when they stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you lot celebrating?" Astoria asked with a smile.

"Rose and I are the new Heads," Scorp said, grinning.

With a happy squeal, his mother made her way over pulling him into a tight hug. His father was grinning and joined them, slapping his back cheerfully.

"Congratulations, son," he said.

Astoria pulled Rose into the hug as well and she held on, awkwardly.

"We must do something for them, Draco," Astoria said, pulling back to tug her husband into the hug as well.

* * *

Scorp's mum hadn't been joking when she had said they were going to celebrate. A huge party followed that night, with firewhiskey and champagne flowing freely.

"Did you have any champagne, love?" Astoria asked her, plucking her glass of butterbeer out of her hands and replacing it with a flute of the bubbly drink.

"I'm fine-" she started, but Astoria waved her off.

"I wanted to speak to you," she said, taking Rose's hands in her own and smiling at her.

"Of course," Rose said, nodding politely.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, genuinely, her eyes shining slightly. "For making my Scorpius so happy."

Rose's eyes widened.

"I hardly think-"

"You _are_ the reason he's so happy. Al helped, of course, but he's never the same as when he's with you," Astoria said, tears filling her eyes.

Rose had no way to respond to that. She just watched as Scorp's mum tried to compose herself.

"I've already spoken to Draco," she said, wiping her eyes, "and I want you to know that you both have our blessing. He'll come around eventually, of course."

Rose was about to interrupt her again and insist that she and Scorp didn't need _blessings_ of any kind when she continued.

"You remind Draco of his past," Astoria whispered and Rose's eyes widened in shock. "He doesn't like to remember the things he's done and you look so much like your parents."

She was shaking her head, sadly, now.

"I just want you to know that while there's no excuse for how he's behaved, he doesn't have anything against _you_. We both know how much my son loves you."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Astoria shook her head.

"No, I know what you both think you feel. I just want you to know that no matter what you decide, we support you both. You're like the daughter I've never had."

Astoria's eyes filled with tears again and she pulled a speechless Rose into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

* * *

When they returned to the Burrow, they were greeted raucously with wild congratulations and cheering. The final party before Hogwarts began was already in full swing.

Grinning at each other, they stepped into the fray.

Almost as soon as they entered the house, James made his way over, picking Rose up into a hug, swinging her around. With a laugh, she hugged him back.

"Look at you, brown-noser. It paid off!" he yelled and she smacked him across his back, making him put her down. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her, squeezing her before releasing her.

She grinned up at him as he turned, congratulating Scorp, only to be swung up in the air once more, this time by Fred.

"I knew you'd get it, Rosie," he said before putting her down. "You got all the brains in the family."

Rose laughed for a moment before hugging him tight again. As he moved off to congratulate Scorp as well, Rose was met by yet _another_ hug. She glanced up to see Dom and tightened her arms.

"Following in the female Weasley footsteps," she said, grinning. "Your mum must be so proud."

"She was," Rose said. When her mum had returned to Hogwarts to complete her N.E.W.T.s, she had been given the honour as well.

"Gran was crying," Dom said, rolling her eyes. "She said that she was so glad yet another grandchild could make her proud, unlike those two," she added, jabbing her thumb towards Fred and James who grinned back at them.

"I heard Lily's a Prefect as well. Are all you Weasley ladies overachievers?" Gerald asked with a grin, wrapping his arm around Dom's shoulders.

"And you," Dom said, "Mr. MVP of the Year."

"You are?" Rose asked, eyes wide. "Congratulations, Gerald!"

He was scarlet now, smiling proudly.

"Thanks," he said, and Dom hugged him to her side.

"Rosie!" called a voice behind Dom, who moved aside to show Vic and Teddy making their way over. "I'm so _proud_," she squealed, hugging her tight.

Teddy pulled her back, watching her carefully, his hand moving to her stomach.

"I'm _fine_, Teddy!" Vic said, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned.

"She's with child," Dom said, dramatically, and Rose's eyes widened as she all but shrieked, hugging her cousin.

"Don't squeeze her!" Teddy yelled, panicking, but Vic smacked him.

"He's being overbearing," Vic said, rolling her eyes. "If it's up to him, I'd be flat on my back for nine months."

"As you should be," Teddy muttered, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms protectively over her tummy.

Vic smiled, leaning her head back for him to press a kiss to her lips. Rose watched them with a dreamy look before she snapped out of her trance, bombarded by more family members.

* * *

James and Fred had pulled Al, Rose and Scorp up to the boy's room in the burrow, grinning at them.

"Since this was our last year," Fred said as James made his way over to his bag, pulling something out of it, "We're giving you three the Cloak."

Rose and Al's eyes widened in awe as James brought it closer.

"Rose and Al talk about it all the time, but I still can't believe-" Scorp trailed off as James pulled the cloak over himself, disappearing completely. "Bugger," Scorp said, his eyes wide.

"Now, you know how careful you have to be," James said and smacked Al's hand away, passing it to Rose. "You're a bloke. You won't be as cautious," James added with a grin aimed in Al's direction.

"This is... brilliant," Rose said, holding out the cloak for the other two to touch as well.

The material slid in their hands, the texture incredible. It was almost like woven water. They all turned to grin at James and Fred, simultaneously.

"Thanks," they said and James nodded while Fred pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"We only hope that you can put it to good use," James said, patting Fred's back as he dramatically sobbed against his shoulder. "Since two of you are the Head Boy and Head Girl, though, we've about given up."

Rolling their eyes, the trio exited the room, leaving Fred to fake-wail with his cousin.

* * *

Rose and Scorp laughed, escaping the confusion of the Burrow through the back-door, each holding a glass of firewhiskey.

They ended up leaning against the wall, staring up at the stars together.

"Manic night," Scorp said, sipping his drink.

"They're all just proud. Teddy, Vic, Dom and Lou went through the same thing."

"Well that makes me feel better," Scorp said, sarcastically and she smacked his arm.

"Did I get to tell you congratulations?" Rose asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't remember saying it to you, either," Scorp said, moving to press a kiss to her hair.

"To us," Rose said, lifting her glass to tap it lightly against his own.

"To us," he repeated, smiling up at the sky as he took another sip.

* * *

**Alrighty everyone. Seventh Year is next. :D I'm DEFINITELY, without FAIL, putting up that chapter tonight. :D So look out for it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review with comments, feedback and questions!**


	60. Nostalgia, Anxiety and Real Snogs

**I'd like to thank Words of A Feather (for alll the LOVELY reviews!), blaiseredfern, xXxtellmewhyxXx, Veronique Ruthven, ColteeYT (I hope you're happy when you get to read this!), altogirl156 (for both!), rosescorpius4eva (LOOOVE the name!), Lois (giggles... DISCUSSIONS! I'm sorry if I sound like an utter IDIOT most of the times, but the fact that my story is DISCUSSED... dreamy sigh... THANK UUU! Thou art awesome! Say hi to Hannah!), sgundy34 and Rae Ella (You're soooo awesome!) for reviewing! You guys are sooo grea! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite! :D**

***drumroll* And now I present... SEVENTH YEAR! (ignore the redundancy of the fact that "Seventh Year" is written below as well...)**

* * *

SEVENTH YEAR

* * *

As they stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 for the last time, they smiled wistfully, looking around at all the young, fresh faces. First Years peered at the older students, nervously. Owls screeched loudly from their cages while cats roamed between people's legs, their owners chasing after them, and toads could be heard from other students' pockets.

"Can you believe it's our Seventh Year?" Rose asked, linking her arms with Al and Scorp.

"I can't believe we _survived_ Hogwarts for six years," Al said, shaking his head.

Scorp merely nodded, making his way forward towards the train.

"It's about time you lot got here," Ly said, grinning at them from where his head rested on Lily's lap. "We were wondering if the Head Boy and Girl were _already_ being delinquent."

Rose rolled her eyes, moving over to smack his feet away from the ledge of the window.

"Lily, you know better than to let your truant boyfriend ruin Hogwarts property."

Lily snorted out a laugh.

"Just because Lorc, Hu and I are prefects doesn't mean we have any hope of controlling him."

Ly grinned up at her and she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips as Hugo asked Rose,

"Can we give them a detention for being publicly disgusting?"

"No," Scorp said, falling into the seat opposite him. "Shame really, or Al would've been much more bearable."

Al sent him a rude hand gesture and pulled Alice into his lap to snog in retribution. Scorp grimaced and leaned his head back. Rose took the seat next to him, grinning at Lily.

"Are you excited?" she asked her.

Lily smiled, nervously, nodding slightly.

"I hope I do well."

"Of course you will," Ly and Rose said simultaneously.

"I'll be there to help you," Rose added and Ly smiled gratefully at her.

"We have to go set up for the meeting," Scorp said, getting up and holding his hand out to Rose.

With a calming breath, she took it and allowed him to lead her towards the Prefect's compartment.

For the first time ever, they were allowed to see it _before_ it was bombarded by raucous laughter and shenanigans. It looked the same as any other empty compartment, but much larger and with a table to the back. Rose sighed, making her way over to it, turning to smirk at Scorp.

"Alright, Head Boy, let's hear the plan."

His eyebrow quirked at once.

"I thought we were in this together?"

"And I thought I might take advantage of you," she said with a wink, her cheeks burning at the rather obvious double entendre.

Scorp's eyebrows were now much higher and his eyes had widened.

"I might just let you," he said after a moment, softly.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rose cleared her throat, diving into her bag for her reviewed copy of the Rule and Regulations.

"I know we've been through this already, but I thought we could just review it with the new-"

"We already agreed on that, Rosie," Scorp said, smiling.

He had made her nervous. Was he making _progress_? He was about to move forward, but she laughed fretfully,

"Right. Of course. Maybe we should talk about-"

"Rosie, are you alright?" Scorp asked, inching much closer than he probably should have, his arms moving to her waist.

"Fine," she said, softly, her eyes locked on his lips.

His stomach was tumbling around as he leaned down.

"Am I late?" a voice called behind them and they spun around to see Lily running in, her hair mussed. "Wait, where's everyone? Hugo said the meeting started!"

Eyes narrowing in realisation, she spun around and stormed out, probably to berate her cousin for interrupting her snog session with Ly.

The moment effectively ruined, Scorp's eyes closed in frustration as Rose rushed to the other side of the compartment, fussing over the non-existent dust on the seats.

* * *

Not for the first time, Rose marvelled at how well she and Scorp worked together. After all the Prefects had convened in the compartment with them, they had started the meeting, not having previously planned a moment of it, and it had gone perfectly. They knew exactly what the other had missed and what to add for clarification.

"We'll discuss the rest of the after-hour changes on Friday, which will be our first official meeting of the year," Scorp said, leaning back with his arms folded over his chest, distracting Rose a bit as his forearms bulged slightly.

"We expect to see you all in the Charms classroom at seven," she added and Scorp nodded, supportively.

"You all know your shifts for the train patrol. If there needs to be any changes, don't do it amongst yourselves. Come to us first," he said, looking around, sternly.

"We'll also set up the regular Patrol schedules and have them ready on Friday," Rose put in, lifting a sheet of parchment into the air. "If there's any specific partner requests, write them down now. Other than that, you'll work with your fellow Year and House Prefect."

When there was a small scramble for the page, Scorp rolled his eyes.

"As you all know, there are random Hogsmeade shifts as well. The Prefects for these are selected by myself and the Head Girl. I don't want to hear any complaints. That's how it's worked for years and there aren't going to be any exceptions."

Rose could already tell which one of them would be the disciplinarian. She narrowed her eyes at his no-nonsense demeanour and turned to smile at the room at large.

"If there's any problems at all, please feel free to stop us in corridors or even visit the Head's Office. We promise we won't bite."

"Hard," Scorp added and everyone eyed him warily. "That'll be all for now," he said, dismissively, nodding at the lot of them. "Great meeting, everyone."

Rose grinned at them all, watching them gather their things before turning to Scorp, beaming.

"That was _brilliant_!" she whispered and he smirked down at her.

"Congratulations, Head Girl," he said, flicking her nose, childishly.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked his hand and said,

"And to you, Head Boy," tipping an imaginary hat at him.

He smirked at her, leaning forward to ruffle her hair. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, she straightened it as well as she could without a mirror, turning to look at the rest of the compartment.

Shaking her head slightly, she saw all the Prefects except Alice file out. Lily and Lorcan had the first shift of patrolling the train. Hugo had gone ahead to find Ly.

"Were we alright?" Rose asked Alice, nervously and she nodded, enthusiastically.

"That has to be the best Prefect meeting we've ever had," Alice said, grinning. "It was short."

"Oh shut it," Rose said, rolling her eyes, pushing her out of the compartment as they went.

* * *

"You realise, of course, that we're the oldest of our cousins in Hogwarts, right?" Al asked, grinning.

"Don't let it get to your head," Scorp said, his arm around a stiff Rose.

"I hadn't thought of that," Rose said, smiling tightly.

Scorp had taken up far too much of her personal space, as far as she was concerned. He had her pulled tightly to his side and was running his fingers up and down her upper arm. She held in a shudder, trying not to let herself get caught up in what she was feeling.

Al shrugged but poked Hugo with his foot, making him smack it.

"Bow, peasant," Al said and Hugo flipped him the bird in retaliation.

Muttering about incompetent servants, Al pouted. Alice smirked, pulling him into a kiss that he was more than happy to oblige her with.

Rose smiled at them for a moment, glancing over to where Lily and Ly were snogging in the corner. Hugo was busy, soundly beating Lorcan in Exploding Snap, so none of them noticed when Scorp pulled Rose onto his lap. She squeaked slightly, turning to look at him.

"Scorp, what the-" she started but he grinned at her.

"It's more comfortable this way," he said, his stroking fingers moving to her leg.

Rose swallowed convulsively. What was he doing? She glanced over at where Al and Alice were still snogging before meeting his gaze. He wore a small smirk, but his eyes were blazing in a way she had never seen before.

"Scorp, I don't think-" she said, moving to get off of him.

His hands tightened for a moment, making her gaze fly to his once more, before he released her.

"Sorry," he said, gruffly, moving a little further away from her.

Biting her lip, she glanced at him from under her lashes. Had he been... trying to flirt? Moving slightly closer to him, she twined her fingers with his. His eyes snapped up to hers, sharply, and she smiled back timidly.

His eyes widened slightly before he gulped, squeezing her hand with his.

Oh Merlin.

* * *

On arriving to Hogsmeade Station, Rose and Scorp had had to take the Head's Carriage, separate from the rest of the students. Once ensconced inside, Rose felt her face flame. She had all but _thrown_ herself at Scorp on the train, after all.

She glanced over at him to see him openly staring at her. She smiled, a bit awkwardly, and she watched as he opened his mouth to speak before seeming to think better of it and snapping it shut again.

"Do you think there'll be Treacle Tart?" she asked, stupidly, hoping to break the awkward silence.

At once, his eyebrows shot up.

"I assume so," he said, eyeing her curiously.

"I was just wondering," she said, turning to look out the window.

Quite suddenly, Scorp moved over to sit next to her instead of where he had previously been, on the opposite seat, facing her. Panicking, Rose felt her hand move of her own volition, pointing outside,

"Look!" she said, lamely, but he chuckled.

"Last time we'll be seeing Hogwarts like this."

It was then she realised that her treacherous finger had pointed to where the castle was beginning to show over the horizon.

"Yeah," she said and her stomach clenched as she felt his arm slide around her waist, much slower and more intimate than he ever had before.

"Scorp," she said, turning to him and his mouth found hers.

Rose's eyes slid shut, her hands coming up to hold his face as his lips moved against hers. Both his hands were on her waist now, squeezing exquisitely.

"Rose," he murmured, softly, and she shivered as she felt the vibration against her mouth.

She moaned, moving closer to him as she felt his lips part. Nervous now, she accidentally bit his lip. Instead of making him pull away, however, it seemed to spur him on. With a deep groan, he pushed her against the door of the carriage, his mouth moving more urgently against her own.

When he bit her own lip, however, she gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth. Her eyes flew open for a moment, but met his eyelids closed, his brows furrowed in concentration. As he pulled her even closer, her own eyes got rather droopy before sliding shut again, revelling in the feel of him.

Unsure of herself, she moved her hands to his neck and then into his hair. He groaned again, making her a bit more confident, so she slid her hands over his shoulders. As his hands squeezed her waist again, making her arch into him, his tongue was making her head spin. Was this _really_ his first kiss? She didn't count the mistaken snog of their Sixth Year.

Soon, she needed air and pulled away, turning her face to the side, embarrassed. This didn't seem to deter him, however, as he made quick and clever work of her jaw and neck.

With her eyes all but rolling back in her head, it took her a moment to realise the carriage had stopped.

"Scorp," she said, but her voice was too breathy. "Scorp," she repeated, more sharply.

"Hmm?" he asked, his lips working magic against a spot behind her ear.

"We're here," she said, moving to give him better access.

"What?" he asked, pulling away and glancing around.

When he saw that the carriage had stopped, his eyes widened and he pulled away from her, suddenly nervous.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat, not fully meeting her eyes. "Ready?" he asked and she almost laughed.

What did he think? With a deep breath, her gaze firmly on anything _but_ Scorp, she murmured,

"Yeah," and made her way out of the carriage.

As they started up towards the steps of the castle, arriving ahead of everyone else, Rose turned to glance at Scorp. He was, in turn, staring at her. When their eyes met, they both blushed furiously before looking away.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Sorry but this might be my last review for the night! I promise more tomorrow! :D **

**Please review with feedback, comments and questions!**


	61. Dormitories, Insomnia and Tickling

**I'd like to thank LadyKahlan, Diane.Y, DaisyWillLiveForever, bakemeapie, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books, zoldyckgirl404, Words of A Feather, blaiseredfern, chellywood, Guest (THANK UUU!), Veronique Ruthven, Bubbles23 (THANK UUU!), ErisedFeather (for both!), altogirl156, DiamondintheDark, PeacePinkSeddie, Guardian54, InSaNeAnNiE, tiffc10, Skylark (kirin. shadowknife), sgundy34, Jampaqd, memadsterpotter, dymitria, weasley-potter-05 and Hannah! (HIII! :D Are you part of the Discussions? They won't! Next chapter = hook up. If I have time! :D) for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite!**

* * *

Scorp and Rose sat awkwardly next to each other, not making eye-contact. Al, well used to having the two _not shut up_ for the entire feast, quirked his brow at them. What was going on?

Just then, Rose reached out at the same time as Scorp to pour more Pumpkin Juice, her hand brushing his and they both yanked their arms back so fast, Al was surprised they didn't knock over their plates. They immediately pretended to be eating once more, their mouths filling faster than Al had seen even _James_ attempt. His eyebrows were now almost to his hairline.

What in the bloody hell was going on?

He eyed them both for a moment more, but they kept their heads bent and their mouths occupied. Deciding a direct approach was needed, he asked,

"Is there something going on with you two?"

Immediately, their heads snapped up and they glanced at each other with horrified expressions.

"No!" Rose said after almost choking on her last bite of food.

"Of course not," Scorp said, scoffing in an exaggerated manner.

"Then why are you both acting like you can't even _look_ at each other?" Al asked, eyebrow still quirked.

"Uhh," Scorp said, intelligently, looking at Rose for an answer.

"We're fine," Rose said, grinning, linking her arm rather stiffly with Scorp's.

He nodded, enthusiastically, and hugged her to his side.

"Never been better," he said with a rather queasy expression.

Al glanced between them, noting the tight expressions and nervous glances.

"Alright, then," he said, shrugging, going back to his food.

He would figure out what was wrong with them later.

* * *

Rose walked next to Scorp, her hand feeling bereft of his, as they followed Headmistress McGonagall. They had just been shown to the Head's Office, where they had already known it to be, on the Fourth Floor.

"This will be where you sleep," McGonagall said, gesturing towards a portrait of an old-looking owl, on the other end of the Fourth Floor, "You will both decide on a password now. Since you are both from Ravenclaw, the furniture and trappings will be blue and bronze. Congratulations again," she added with a smile before she turned to leave.

Rose couldn't bring herself to look at Scorp.

"What password do you want to use?" he asked, his voice anxious.

"I dunno," she said, nibbling on her thumbnail.

"How about '_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_'. I don't reckon anyone would guess that," Scorp suggested and Rose nodded, unable to do more.

"Alright," he said simply and repeated the password to the owl, who hooted, ruffling its feathers a bit before it swung open to show a large wooden door.

Scorp moved forward, opening it and Rose was greeted with a sight very familiar to her. The common area was an almost exact replica of the one from Ravenclaw Tower. The slight differences being a pronounced decrease in chairs and desks. Instead, there were only two armchairs close to the fireplace with a large sofa next to them. A huge desk took up residence on the left side of the room, with two chairs on either side.

"It's lovely," Rose said, moving past him, her eyes narrowed on the staircase she was sure led to her dormitory.

"Wait-" Scorp called, but she waved, pretending she hadn't heard him.

"Goodnight," she returned, rushing off.

* * *

Scorp lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His dormitory had been, much like the common room, an almost exact reproduction of the dormitory he had stayed in previously. The only real change was that instead of five beds, there was only one. It was, however, very large and much more comfortable than the old one.

His eyes moved over to the spot where Al's bed would have been. He would have been snoring away by this time. Scorp sighed, wishing he could hear the annoying sound again. The silence was a bit unnerving. Sharing a dormitory with four other boys over a period of six years didn't leave much room for insomnia due to noise. You either ignored the snoring and snorts or you got no sleep.

Scorp sighed, turning onto his side, staring at a photo Alice had taken of himself, Al and Rose the previous year. He had snatched it away right after it had been processed, before either Rose or Al could see it. He had been staring at her with a rather dreamy expression on his face, looking very much the pansy, while she laughed.

He stroked his finger down her face, wondering what their future would be like. They had snogged. They hadn't just snogged, but had _snogged_, as in, _heatedly_. It had been _incredible_.

He had read up on the subject before, of course, and had implemented _every single one_ of the tips the books had provided him with. He had wanted it to be memorable for the both of them and from the little sighs and gasps she had been making, he was pretty sure he had done a fine job.

Twisting uncomfortably in his pants at the memory, he scrubbed his hands over his face. Where had he gone wrong? They had been _fine_. More than fine, they had been _brilliant_. Quite suddenly after that though, things had gone awkward. Had he just been _imagining_ the chemistry?

He shook his head, sharply. No, he _knew_ she had felt it too. She was attracted to him, of that he was sure.

His only worry now was whether she was willing to admit it.

* * *

Rose nibbled on her thumbnail, staring at the spot where Penelope Ferguson's bed usually was, wishing her incessant whistling noises were present. She couldn't get her mind to calm down and stop spinning.

She knew from years of experience that Penelope's whistling was almost hypnotic after a while, able to put you to sleep even when you weren't tired. She considered getting her wand and replicating the noise, but knew that would take too much effort. She moved her eyes over to her bedside table where she kept one of her most prized possessions.

A stolen photo of Scorp. He had been leaning against the wall of the Burrow and Rose had been in possession of Al's camera when she had snapped the shot. He hadn't even noticed. She had immediately tucked the processed photo into her pocket for later perusal and had pretended to be taking pictures of her uncles, instead. It had been a very Gryffindor-like move, if she did say so herself.

She bit her lip as she stared at him. At first, he would gaze up into the sky with a smile on his face before folding his arms over his chest, as he was often wont to do. Her fingers traced a familiar path over his face and then her thumbnail moved back to her mouth to nibble on.

They had snogged. _Snogged_. She had snogged her _best mate_. It was like snogging Alice! Or Al!

Even as the thoughts popped into her mind, she dismissed them. It was _nothing_ like that. Snogging Scorp had been the most _mind-blowing_ moment of her life. He had been everything she had dreamed of and more. Her hands clamped over her stomach as a swarm of butterflies made themselves known.

She squirmed slightly as heat pooled low, remembering how well he could use that mouth of his. She sighed, pressing her fingers to her eyes as she tried to figure out how to get things back to normal.

She _never_ had an awkward moment with Scorp. Now, after _that incident_, they had barely been able to speak to each other. She had behaved like _such_ a slag, jumping his bones at the nearest instant they were available to be jumped.

Rose removed her hands from her face to stare at the photo of him once more. The hopes and wishes she had previously considered an impossible dream, but now seemed _much_ closer to her reach, made their way rather obtrusively into her mind.

* * *

Rose sat on her stool in Defence Against the Dark Arts, her gaze locked on the textbook in front of her, ignoring the hand over her own. If she pretended it wasn't there, then perhaps it would go away.

This philosophy, so far, had proved to fail miserably. Instead, Scorp was squeezing her hand tighter with his, and had even hissed,

"_Rose_,", in an attempt to speak to her.

Rose had had no sleep the previous night and had taken the chance to go to breakfast at an obscenely early hour in an effort to avoid Scorp. The plan had worked fine until she realised they shared the same classes.

She had even tried to put Al and Alice between them, but he had merely moved his stool next to her. Nibbling on her lip for a moment, she realised there really was nothing else she could do. She had to acknowledge him at some point in time. She might as well do it now.

Rose glanced up at him, quickly, and he seemed shocked to have gotten her attention before he smiled at her, genuinely.

"Hi," he said, softly, and she felt herself immediately melt into a puddle of Rose-mush.

"Hi," she repeated and his hand tightened on her own as they held each other's gazes, their eyes all but burning into the other's.

What was he trying to tell her? Did he truly fancy her? Or had it merely been a trick of teenage hormones? Did she mean more to him than just best mates? Could they _possibly _be more? Was her Hogwarts-long dream of shagging Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _finally _coming to fruition?

She felt herself subconsciously leaning forward and saw him doing the same when Professor Robard's voice boomed from the front of the class,

"Today, you will choose a partner for the year. Quickly, pair up."

It was almost automatic for Scorp's arm to move over her shoulders and for them to move closer together. Rose bit her lip, wondering how something so wonderfully intimate could come so naturally to them.

Rose's eyes widened slightly as she was hit with a revelation. They had been doing things like this for years, hadn't they? Only, she hadn't thought anything of it then. She had dismissed it as his friendly affection. Now that she thought about it, though, he never treated _anyone _even close to the way he treated her. Scorp _abhorred _hugs from almost everyone except herself and at times, Al and his parents. He touched her _far _more than necessary and hugged her for what now seemed like entirely inappropriate periods of time.

Since she had been doing the same to him, however, she had merely written it off as their being best mates. She hadn't even _begun_ to consider that he had reciprocated because he _felt the same_. Never had she even imagined he could return her feelings. Now that she was so close to that dream, she was unwilling to let it go.

She glanced over to see Al and Alice in almost the same position as they were and felt her face heat up.

"Now that you're ready, for this class, we will be practising our non-verbal duelling. I don't want any whispering, like last year! You're Seventh Years now. This should just be a review for you lot! Everyone spread out while I clear the tables."

As they moved to the side of the classroom, Robards flicked his wand, making the desks float above them.

"Find an empty area, big enough for a duel, and begin!" he called, gesticulating wildly.

"Ready?" Scorp asked, grinning and she felt their usual easy banter return with his smile.

"The question is, are _you_ ready, Malfoy?" she asked, moving backwards until they were separated.

"Have at it, Weasley," he said bowing.

She did the same, but snapped up suddenly and with a wave of her wand, sent him falling on his arse to the floor. His eyes widened even as she laughed, before he got to his feet and sent a rather nasty Tickling Hex her way.

"W-wait!" she cried, howling with laughter and unable to stop, feeling as if she might burst at any time.

"I don't think so, no," Scorp said, moving to stand next to her, "unless you apologise?"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she yelled, writhing on the floor, in fits.

Grinning at her predicament, he flicked his wand again, performing a quick Counter-Curse.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand to her, but she was unable to move, breathing heavily for a few moments.

"Leave me," she said, dramatically, "You've killed me."

"Oh hush up," he said, rolling his eyes and leaning down to tug her up.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review with feedback, comments and questions!**


	62. Proclamations, Lethifolds and Pretence

**I'd like to thank Diane. Y, StarRose2011, dymitria, Lois (It won't, don't worry. :D), Hannah (DISCUSSIONS! Lol. Sorry! S'long as Teddy and James are mine, we're all good. :D), cddn, Words of A Feather, Bubbles23 (Your wish is my command!), blaiseredfern, sujey (This chapter. :D), ColteeYT and Guest (Heckz yeah. I don't write without a full previously-done plan. It's one of my things... Lol.)**

**Okay, everyone, here's the chapter EVERYONE'S been waiting for! I hope it lives up to expectations! :D**

* * *

Rose bit her lip, deprived of her thumbnail since she had almost chewed her finger raw. Glancing up at Scorp, she felt her stomach flutter again. They had decided to use the Marauder's Map to their advantage for their final year, keeping an eye on it while studying, during their patrol time.

Scorp was buried deep in a pile of Ancient Runes books, his fingers trailing over the symbols, making her wish they were trailing over _her_ instead, while she was attempting to give her Defence textbook a bit of attention. So far, she had failed miserably.

Their proximity hadn't been lost on her and they were far too close for her peace of mind. When they had started studying, they had pulled their chairs next to each other, much as they always had, not even realising what they were doing, until they began.

Rose licked her now sore lower lip and glanced down at her text once more. She was supposed to be reading about the Patronus Charm, but she couldn't quite seem to focus on a single word. Huffing out a breath, she lowered herself onto her elbow, over the book, pushing her hair back from her forehead in frustration.

* * *

Scorp swallowed convulsively as his gaze slid down Rose's outstretched arm to her slightly flushed cheeks and then lower. She was far too close to him for his limited control to handle. He had assumed that since he had so much practice telling himself that he couldn't have her, he would have no problem resisting the temptation to snog her.

The remembered feel of her lips against his, though, was far more than he was able to handle. His eyes squeezed shut as he shifted in his seat, his pants uncomfortably tight. His gaze flickered over to Rose and saw her looking at him. Her eyes shifted away immediately, but snapped back after a second.

They stared at each other, and she wore an unreadable expression before biting her swollen lower lip and straightening in her chair. He felt himself moving, automatically forward and when their lips met, it felt as though he was coming home.

"I love you," she pulled away for a moment to whisper, boldly, and his heart soared.

He hadn't been a fool to hope. She loved him. His lips moved, harder, against her own and she moved her hands to his shoulders even as he pulled her closer by her waist. As her lips parted eagerly, he grinned against her mouth before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned lightly, making him go wild, before she pulled away, leaving him baffled.

Rose took the time to slide out of her chair and onto his lap, much closer. As her lips recaptured his own, his eyes slid shut, content.

He lost track of the time that they snogged, unwilling to part for even a moment. She was _here_, in his arms and by the feel of her nails digging slightly into his arms, he wasn't dreaming.

_Merlin_, he thought as he moved to press wet kisses against her throat, tasting her. _Why hadn't they been doing this all along?_

"Scorp," she gasped and he wanted nothing more than to hear her repeat his name over and over. He nibbled her neck, lightly, making her arch against him.

He shuddered, feeling more in this moment than he _ever_ had before. Her hands moved to his hair, burying themselves deep, making him shiver again and his hands slid up her sides to her ribcage.

Very sharply, she pulled away, making him blink up at her, blearily.

"Whut?" he asked, huskily, and she stared at him for a moment before she whispered,

"What are we doing?" in a soft voice.

"Snogging," he said, pulling her back down to him, but she turned her face before he met her lips. He took advantage anyway, his lips trailing lightly over his cheek to her jaw, nibbling there.

"Scorp, I love you," she whispered and he hummed, happily. "I don't want this to just be about snogging."

At once, he pulled away, meeting her eyes once more as his brows furrowed.

"I love you, too. I always have," he said, gruffly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and to him, it was.

Her eyes widened slightly before they softened.

"So..." she trailed off, biting her lip once more.

"Are we...?" he said, unable to continue, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear, carefully.

"A couple?" she finished, unsure.

"If you'd like," he replied, hopefully.

"I would," was all she said, her eyes lighting up and they grinned stupidly at each other for a moment before going back to their previous occupation.

* * *

Rose nibbled her now re-grown thumbnail, eyes scanning the page in front of her, searching through the words for relevant facts for the essay she was working on.

"Merlin's pants," Al said, letting his head fall, hard, onto the desk in the Head's dorm where they were currently working, "These Arithmancy problems have become _ten times_ harder than last year!"

"If you commit suicide, can I watch?" Scorp asked and Al raised his head to stare at him, incredulously. "I might get all O's for the trauma," Scorp added with a shrug and Al rolled his eyes.

"If I off myself _now_, then the past six years wouldn't have been worth it. I've worked too damn hard to give up now," he said, scowling, going back to his worksheet.

"Good for you," Rose said, not really paying attention to the conversation. "Do you have your book on Dark Creatures? I can't find anything about Lethifolds in here," she asked Scorp, skimming her finger down the page.

"In my trunk," Scorp said, jabbing his thumb towards his room.

Nodding, Rose got up and went into his dormitory, moving directly to the trunk he had magically expanded to hold his large collection of books. As she bent over it, her brows furrowing as she scanned the titles, she felt arms slide around her waist.

Jerking back up, she spun around and found a smirking Scorp.

"Hi," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Smiling against his mouth, she tiptoed to gain better access.

"Al might come in," she whispered and he made a small sound of protest in the back of his throat.

"He's busy," he said, angling his head to take her mouth more forcefully.

For a full minute, she let her mind be blurred by him, feeling slightly dizzy. She clutched at him, trying to get closer, when she realised where they were and who was in the next room.

Pulling back sharply and dodging him as he tried to kiss her again, she whispered,

"Al," in a rather frantic voice.

After a moment, her seemed to comprehend what she was saying and he sighed, obviously put out.

"Later," she said, smiling, trailing a finger down his cheek, making him grin at her in anticipation.

* * *

Rose made her way over to her desk in Potions, next to Scorp, and started pulling her books out of her bag only to freeze, staring at what lay on top of them.

A Veneer Lily lay innocently on top of her Potion's text, making her grin and turn to Scorp. He was smirking down at her.

"Do you like it?" he whispered and she was about to reach up to caress his face when she noticed Al watching them.

Dropping her hand at once, she said,

"It was you. That last time."

He didn't deny it, his face going slightly pink.

"Thank you," she said, softly and he smiled down at her, sweetly.

* * *

"If we get any more homework, I'm throwing myself from the Astronomy Tower," Rose complained and Scorp grunted in agreement, his left hand buried in his hair as he scribbled, furiously, onto his parchment.

He only had a few more inches to finish before he would be done with his Charms essay and then he could start on Herbology. He glanced up for a moment, watching Rose's eyes move quickly over the words of the text.

His gaze grew hooded as she trailed the back of her quill down her neck, subconsciously. The past few weeks had been incredible. He had thought being _mates_ with her was the closest to perfection he could get but he had been so wrong. Now, she gave him so much attention and affection he couldn't do anything but soak it up.

They were still keeping their relationship a secret, since she was worried how her family might react, especially Al, but that didn't stop her from holding his hand and hugging him to her side, her face turned up to his with that look that he adored. The one that she wore only for him.

She had even boldly tugged him into empty classrooms and corridors, snogging him until he couldn't breathe before running off, laughing. She drove him insane.

"Did you read-" she started, glancing up before cutting herself off when she saw him staring at her.

A smile graced her face and she leaned over to briefly press her lips to his before pulling away.

"Did you read the chapter on the Venemous Tentacula in that book Al found? I'm trying to remember that one property of its poison that wasn't mentioned in our textbook."

Scorp nodded, leaning behind him to lift 'Goshawk's Guide to Herbology' from his bag to pass over to her. She put it on the desk, unable to hold the huge book for any long period of time. As she flipped through the pages, he leaned forward, making her turn to him, startled as he took her lips in another kiss.

She giggled lightly, smacking his arm.

"We have to finish this-" she trailed off on a moan as he deepened the kiss. "Scorp," she said in a breathy voice, pulling away, "We have to-"

He ignored her and pulled her from her chair onto his lap, burying his face against her fragrant throat, inhaling deeply before trailing his lips upward, just as he knew she liked.

"S-stop. We have..."

He grinned as he felt her previously protesting words die in her throat on a gasp as he licked a rather sensitive spot on her neck.

"Maybe just a little..." she murmured, leaning down to take his mouth in another kiss.

Humming contently, Scorp tightened his hold on her waist.

* * *

It was an hour later that Rose found herself once more in her own seat, trying to focus on her essay again. Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she narrowed her eyes on the page. She _needed _to finish these essays. Glancing up, Rose caught Scorp looking at her and shook her head as he smirked.

"Keep those hands to yourself, or we're _never_ going to get these done," she said and he nodded, going back to re-reading what he had written on his parchment.

Squirming slightly in her seat, she didn't mean for a small moan to slip out. Before she knew what was happening, she was back on Scorp's lap and her mouth was once more occupied.

* * *

"Merlin," Scorp said, dropping onto the grass, breathing heavily after Quidditch practice. "He's trying to kill us."

"I think he succeeded," Rose said, falling onto the ground next to him, using his outstretched arm as a cushion. "Just let me die."

They both groaned, feeling as though their bodies would give out. The rest of the team had long since left the Pitch, but Al had kept them back for an extension of practice, making sure they were in top form for the game on Saturday.

The corners of Scorp's mouth quirked slightly as he felt Rose roll over to face him, on her side, and her hand slid up his chest. He sighed, content, as she moved her head from his arm to his shoulder.

He shifted slightly to wrap the same arm over her, holding her close, not caring if Al saw.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw and his smile widened, his eyes still closed.

"I love you, too," he said, his voice low, moving his hand gently up her back in a caress.

His heartbeat had long since slowed but he felt it quicken again as her hand slid from his chest to his hair, gently playing with the ends at the back of his neck.

"Well isn't this cosy?" Al said in a tight voice, making them glance up at him.

Scorp forced himself not to move, knowing that it would only make Al more suspicious.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, opening his eyes to see Al standing over them, still in his Quidditch uniform, arms folded over his chest.

"Shouldn't you two still be practicing those drills?" he asked, irritably, and Scorp snorted out a laugh.

"Sorry, oh great dictator of all things Quidditch, but you've killed us."

A small smile played on Al's lips and he nudged Scorp in his side with his boot.

"Let's go, then. Two more laps."

With heartfelt groans, he and Rose got up to stumble back to their brooms.

* * *

**Aaaand there's a lot of snogging in this chapter because, as you can guess, there's a lot of pent up frustration. :D Heh. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review with feedback, comments and questions!**


	63. Unnecessary Sights, Mornings and Dates

**I'd like to thank Diane. Y, Lois (I KNOWWW! ;D I want one too...), Meeandyou, manamiietude, Nicola (Thank uuu!), Rae Ella (Thank uuu! :D), Guest (God help me, don't make me guess! I suck at this! Someone would ask me to guess my favourite colour and I'd say blue or something... btw.. THANK UUUU! :D), Words of A Feather (luv ya 2 bits), tiffc10 (I FOUND THE M RATING THINGY!) and Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books for reviewing. You guys are AWEEESOME! I'd also like to thank my beta, rokslite.**

**Now I'm warning you all, the updates are going to get less and less frequent from now on since we're getting precariously close to the point at which I haven't finished writing. :D So forgive me, but I love you guys! :D**

**Aaaand from this chapter onwards, the rating's going to be M. :D**

* * *

Rose and Scorp walked down the Seventh floor corridor, their arms around each other's waists. They had decided to make a date of their patrol since the Hogsmeade weekend seemed so far away.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," she said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He paused, thinking for a moment, before he said,

"I don't reckon there's anything you don't know."

"There must be something," she insisted, her fingers trailing up and down his arm.

"I'm obsessed with your arse," he said, grinning, and she smacked him.

"Be serious," she replied.

"I _am_ being serious!" he grumbled before he said in a low voice, "For years, I was scared that when you found out how I felt, you wouldn't want to be mates anymore."

Rose pulled him to a stop, smiling gently up at him.

"I thought the same thing," she whispered, her hands sliding up to link around his neck. "We've been such idiots."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her when Rose heard someone cry out, as if in pain.

Pulling away from him quickly, she saw him tense beside her, doing the same. That was when she noticed a door that shouldn't have been there, slightly open. The room of requirement.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she made her way forward, pulling the door open wider to see inside. It was difficult at first, since there was very little light, but when she eventually focused on the couple against the wall, her eyes widened in horror.

Lysander was pressed against Lily, his face buried in her neck as he gasped, moving in an almost agitated manner. Relief flowed over Rose as she realised they were both fully clothed, until she saw that her cousin's hand was buried inside of Ly's trousers.

"Lil," she heard him groan, his hips jerking in an obvious reaction to her touch.

"Lily!" Rose said, loudly and the couple broke apart quickly, gaping at her.

"Rose?" Lily asked, moving in front of Ly in an obvious attempt to hide his 'predicament.' "What, in the name of Merlin, are you _doing_ here?"

"Patrolling!" Rose said, loudly, diverting her gaze from them, wondering whether she could bleach her eyes. "What are _you_ doing? You're out of bounds!"

"I-" Lily said, her gaze flitting between her boyfriend and her cousin, obviously trying to scramble for an excuse. "We were-"

"I _saw_ what you were doing! I want both of you back to your _separate_ dormitories, _now_," she said, sternly.

"Rose," Lily started, apologetically and she felt her gaze soften. Her voice did the same as she said,

"It's alright. Just go back to your dormitory."

Lily and Lysander made their way out of the room, but Lily paused next to her.

"You won't tell-"

"Are you _kidding_ me? I'm trying to forget what I saw, not relive it!" Rose said, interrupting.

Her cousin smiled at her and they left, still looking guilty. Rose saw Scorp, leaning against the wall, grinning at the couple as they shuffled off, heads bent.

"Interrupted something?" he asked and she furrowed her brows at him.

"Didn't you see?" she asked but he shook his head.

"I took one peek in, saw a couple of teenagers in an _obviously _compromising situation and decided to leave it to you."

"Thanks for that," she said, rolling her eyes. He shrugged, still grinning at her.

* * *

"If you use the derivative of this equation and substitute it into this, then you should get a non-asymptotic graph," Rose said, showing Al what she was speaking about on a spare bit of parchment. "Scorp and I were doing this problem set last night and we saw that if you didn't use this method, you'd get the wrong solution every time."

Scorp grunted out his agreement, his brows furrowed as he worked on the Potion's essay that Professor Toots had assigned.

"If you want," Rose said, returning to her seat and pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment, "I can show you how to do it."

"That's fine. You explained it," Al said, grinning, starting the problem-set.

He was halfway through the first question when he glanced up to see Rose and Scorp smiling at each other, almost intimately. His eyes narrowed as Scorp's hand slid over her own on the table. They had been behaving strangely since the start of the year. As they went back to doing their individual assignments, releasing their entwined hands, Al wondered what was going on. He sincerely hope it wasn't what he _suspected_, because _then_, there would be a problem.

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip was met with wide smiles and cheerful laughs. Rather early on, Rose and Scorp made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping that Al would decide on another date with Alice, leaving them alone for one of their own. So far, they had not discussed their plans, since they had been so busy. The sheer _amount_ of work they were being assigned for their N.E.W.T. year was incredible.

As they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table, Rose glanced around, searching for her cousins. When none of them seemed to be awake, she wondered if they could simply escape to Hogsmeade earlier. Nibbling on a slice of toast, she felt Scorp's hand stroke against the small of her back, almost comfortingly and she glanced up at him.

His eyebrow was quirked, slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I just realised that if we hurried, we'd get away from the Weasley/Potter/Scamander crowd for a bit," she said, smiling up at him.

He laughed, before pushing her toast into her mouth, almost making her choke.

"Come on, eat up," he said, grinning at her while she tried to smack his hands away.

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked as she walked towards them, shaking her head. "Scorp, leave her alone."

"I'm being helpful!" Scorp said, offended.

"Of course you were," Lysander said, moving to sit next to Lily, his arm around her waist.

"Where are Al and Alice?" Hu asked, sitting opposite his sister.

"Dunno," she said, pouting slightly now that they were obviously going to have company to Hogsmeade.

They spent a few moments chatting and eating breakfast before Al made his way over to them.

"Bollocks, it's early," he said, blinking blearily at them. "Why are you all awake and _happy_ about it?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Lily said, grinning. "And if you hadn't stayed up, snogging your lovely girlfriend, brother mine, I'm sure you wouldn't be this tired," she added, smirking.

"Bugger off," Al muttered, resting his head on his folded arms, ignoring the food in front of him.

"Good morning," Alice said, sleepily, sliding in next to Al and he turned to smile at her.

She ran her fingers over the side of his face and Rose yearned for that ease of intimacy with Scorp. She hated hiding what they shared. The problem, though, lay in Al, who had more or less _told_ them over the years that he didn't approve of any sort of romantic relationship between the two of them.

She glanced over at Scorp, who slid his hand over her own under the table, smiling gently.

* * *

As they made their way down the well-trodden path to Hogsmeade, Ly and Hu's antics amused the rest of the group. They were currently attempting to trip each other, without magic, in a very 'covert' manner. Their subtlety was severely lacking, however, when Lysander blatantly stuck his leg out in front of Hu, making him jump over it.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, Rose glanced up at Scorp. Nervous about how to behave now that they were dating, they were standing apart, not touching, unsure what was considered appropriate. Holding hands, hugging and just _touching _each other now seemed far too intimate, especially since this was a secret date.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, linking her arm with Rose's as they walked.

She looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked, her gaze meeting Scorp's worried.

"With you and Scorp. Are you mad at him?" Lily whispered and Rose's eyes widened.

"No," she said, confused.

"Then why are you acting like it?" Lily asked, her brow quirking.

"I-I'm not," Rose stuttered, her face flooding with hot colour.

"Rose Weasley," Lily said, her gaze on her face, realisation filling her eyes. "Are you two _dat-_?"

Rose glanced around quickly, covering Lily's mouth before the word escaped. Lily dragged her hand away to whisper,

"_Are you_?"

"Yes," Rose hissed, quietly and grimaced as Lily squealed loudly, hugging her to her side.

Everyone turned to look at them, bewildered looks on their faces when Lily said,

"She promised she'd help me with Potions," a wide grin on her face.

Rolling their eyes, everyone else turned back to what they had been doing, previously.

"How long?" Lily asked softly, glancing over to grin at Scorp who was now scarlet, realising what they were _actually_ speaking about.

"Since the beginning of the term," Rose said, smiling shyly.

"Why didn't you _tell me_?" Lily asked, irritated and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Have you _met_ Al? He'd have figured it out in less than an day if you knew."

Lily seemed offended at that.

"I'll have you know I can hide secrets!" she said, primly.

"Not these kinds," Rose said, shaking her head. "You coo over every little thing!"

"I do _not_!" Lily said, stiffly.

Rose met her eyes before turning to hug Scorp around the waist. In turn, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head, unseen by the rest of the group who had moved a bit farther ahead.

"Aw," Lily said, her clasped hands coming up under her chin.

Rose turned to Lily sharply, her point proven and Lily's hands and expression dropped.

"Oh. _That_," she said, smiling guiltily.

"Exactly," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"You should tell him," Lily said, biting her lip in slight trepidation. Scorp nodded in agreement, making Rose send a small glare his way.

"You _know_ Al," Rose said, shaking his head. "He'd kill us."

"You would survive," Lily said, slightly pensively. "He'd leave you alive to be a lesson to the rest of us," she added, winking at them.

Rose sighed, resting her head against Scorp's shoulder for a minute before yanking it but upright when Al turned to glance at them.

"What are you three doing? Come on, then," he said, grinning.

They made their way closer, their strides faster now and Rose wondered how long they could keep their secret.

* * *

When they arrived to Hogsmeade, Al asked,

"Where are we headed, first?" rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Scorp smirked. It was their first real break since their Seventh Year had started and he knew Al wanted to make the best of it.

"Weasley's!" Hugo and Lysander called while Rose yelled,

"Honeydukes!"

"Gladrags!" Lily and Alice said, eagerly while Lorcan chimed in with,

"Dogwood and Deathcap!"

They all turned to stare at him and he smiled serenely back at them.

"I need to get some Gillyweed. I'm thinking of going exploring in the lake."

Lily's eyes widened at once and she pulled him off towards the Herbology shop. Lysander muttered on about how he never got to decide anything as he and Hugo trailed after them.

"Please!" Alice cried, grabbing Al's arm and pouting at him until he sighed and waved at Rose and Scorp, leading her off to Gladrags.

With a happy cry, she hugged him around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Rose and Scorp watched them leave before turning to each other, smirking.

"Honeydukes?" Scorp asked, taking her hand and she grinned at him in thanks.

* * *

"Merlin Rose, I know this is our last year," Scorp grunted, his head not visible from behind the pile of sweets he was holding, "But this is ridiculous!"

"If I don't have my sugar quills while I study, I'll go bonkers! You know that!" she said, incredulously, moving around him so that she could hug him from behind. "You know how I get when I don't get my sugar."

Scorp paused for a moment before he said,

"I reckon you can add a few more boxes to the pile," obviously remembering how she all but chewed off his head during their O.W.L. year.

With a small laugh, she shook her head and continued on to eye the Chocolate Wands, thoughtfully.

"I'm going to drop these off at the cashier," Scorp said and she nodded, not even looking up.

When he returned, she unceremoniously dumped two boxes of the Wands in his arms.

"Fudge," Rose said, her eyes all but glowing, heading off to the left as Scorp raised his eyes, heavenward.

* * *

"Scorp, _no_," Rose insisted, trying to snatch his arm back with the proffered money and replace it with her own.

"Thank you," he said calmly to the cashier as she eyed the two of them as if they were bonkers.

When she had taken the money, he turned to smirk at a scowling Rose. Shrinking the bags quickly and putting them into his pockets, he hugged her around the waist as they exited the store.

"Don't pout, Rose," he said, grinning.

"Why won't you stop _doing that_?"

"I've never let you pay before, but when we're on an _actual date_, you want me to let you do it?" he asked, incredulously.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"Y-you didn't let me pay all those times before because you-" she trailed off as he flushed scarlet.

"I thought they'd be the closest things to real dates with you that I'd get."

"Oh," Rose said, her heart melting as she pulled him down to kiss him, not caring who saw.

When she pulled away, she grinned at him, turning forward and almost knocking into a grinning James. He had obviously just come out of Weasley's to meet them.

"Well isn't _this_ something," he said, smirking. "I see my favourite cousin from the shop window, make my way over and what do I find? She's snogging a Malfoy."

Rose flushed scarlet and she felt Scorp tense beside her.

"Now, now, Rosie, what _would_ your father think?" James asked but his condemning tone was lightened by a wink. "About time you two gave into all the sexual tension," he added, hugging his cousin. "Don't tell Al, though. He'll go bonkers."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Please review with comments, feedback and questions!**


	64. Suspicions, Untidy Hair and Love Notes

**I'd like to thank WunderWings890, blaiseredfern, Meeandyou, Bubbles23 (THANK UUU!), tiffc10, ErisedFeather (for all!), PeacePinkSeddie, altogirl156, RH96, Jampaqd (for both!) , memadsterpotter, sgundy34, LadyKahlan, Rae Ella (THANK UUU!), dymitria, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books, ilovepeetanotgale1 and Blueberry (Thank youu! Thou art awesome as well! :D) for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather!**

* * *

After James had left, Scorp shook his head at Rose.

"That was close," he muttered, but pulled her tighter against him. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Scrivenshaft's," she said, grinning.

Walking together towards the quill shop, Rose leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I wish..." she said, trailing off, her brows furrowed.

Knowing exactly what she meant, Scorp nodded.

"He'll come around, Rosie," he said, squeezing her hip with the hand he had around her. "He'll want us happy."

"He will, but he'll want us happy according to _his_ terms," Rose said, smiling.

"Why don't we just tell him? See how he deals with it?" Scorp asked.

From the very beginning of their relationship, Scorp had wanted to tell Al. He knew Al wouldn't react well if he found out any other way but directly from them. Rose was scared, however, and he was doing his best to allay her fears. She had all but begged him not to tell Al and he wasn't going to deny her anything. At the same time, Scorp knew that every single passing day meant a worse reaction from his best mate.

"Not yet," Rose said, biting her lip.

"Alright," Scorp said, sighing, lifting her chin, about to press a kiss to her lips when she pulled away. He was slightly hurt for a moment until he saw her glancing around quickly before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

Scorp rolled his eyes but she grinned.

"I don't want a repeat of the James incident," she said, tugging him along towards Scrivenshaft's again.

"There's an alley behind Potage's," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, tightening his hand on her hip.

"No," she said with a laugh. "Is snogging all you can think of?"

"I think of _lots_ of other things," he said, grinning. "We just haven't done them yet."

Rose turned to glare up at him but he just beamed back at her. Rolling her eyes, she gasped as he yanked her into the alleyway he had been speaking of.

"Come on, Rosie," he said, leaning down to whisper against her mouth. "We can't _not_ snog. It's a date!"

"Scorp-" Rose said, pushing him away slightly.

In turn, he grabbed her hands, lifting them above her head as he pressed his lips against her jaw.

"Please, Rosie?" he asked, leaning back to smile at her. She was biting her lip, glancing at the entrance of the alleyway before looking into his eyes once more, her eyes filling with an expression that took his breath away.

"Alright," she said, leaning forward slightly.

He took her mouth with more enthusiasm than he usually would and she tugged her arms from his hands, clutching at his shoulders in need. His hands moved to her hips at once, shifting to the small of her back to tug her closer, so they were pressed entirely against each other.

With a small startled yelp, she pulled away, her hands tight on his shoulders, her eyes boring into his. He wasn't going to apologise for his reaction to her, so instead, he snogged her again. Her fingers on his shoulders tightened as he pressed even more against her.

They hadn't ever gone this far before. Scorp knew that this _definitely_ wasn't the best place to do this, but he couldn't help himself. His hands moved to the small of her back and squeezed her against him. She ripped her mouth away from his own, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Scorp," she gasped and when he felt his mind go fuzzy with desire, he pulled away.

Not the place. Not the time.

They were in a bloody _alley_, hiding from her cousins. _Definitely_ not appropriate. He cleared his throat as he watched her stare at him, her chest heaving in ways that were really doing _nothing_ for his current situation.

"Sorry," he muttered, shoving his hand into his hair, praying for some control. "I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted as she all but threw herself at him, snogging him senseless. As his back hit the wall, her body pressed against his, all his previous thoughts flew out of his head.

* * *

When they stumbled out of the alley, looking much more mussed than they should have, Scorp squeezed Rose to his side. Merlin, she was too much sometimes. After a few more minutes of heated kissing that last time, she had pulled away and whispered in his ear that they would finish what they had started, later.

He squeezed his eyes shut, making sure his cloak was closed as the mere _thought_ of that sent a jolt of pure lust through him.

When they stepped into Scrivenshaft's, the last person he wanted to see was Al. So, when Al waved at him from the parchment display, he was sure his smile was more of a grimace.

"Brilliant," he said and he felt Rose chuckle next to him.

"Let's get some quills," she said, moving away from him to make her way towards them, enthusiastically.

He rolled his eyes and made his way over as well, only to here Alice say,

"Was it windy outside?" he turned to see her frowning at them.

"Not particularly," Scorp said as Rose began picking quills out of their holders and checking them.

"Why is your hair so untidy, then?" she asked, eyebrow quirked.

He saw Rose freeze behind him but he smiled,

"Rose thought it would be funny to mess it up a bit."

Alice gave a little laugh and shake of her head before turning back to rummaging through inks. Rose turned to give him a grateful look and he smirked at her, allowing her to fill his arms with quills.

He didn't notice Al watching them from across the shop.

* * *

"Merlin's pants, woman, you have enough quills!" Scorp called as he dragged her away from the display.

"One more!" she all but begged and turned pleading eyes his way.

He immediately knew he would give in, but gave it his best for all of ten seconds before he released her, letting her race back to the quill display.

"You're such a pansy if you fell for that face," Al said behind him and he turned to grin at his best mate.

"She does it so well, though," he said, shaking his head. "Where are you two off to?"

"I thought perhaps we might join you, actually. It's been a while since we spent any real time together."

Scorp's smile faltered as he saw the serious expression in Al's eyes. He wore a little smile, sure, but it was harder than it usually was and there was _no_ humour in that gaze.

"Sure," he said, slapping Al's arm, genially. "We were off to Tomes next."

"Great," Al said, slapping Scorp's arm as well, but with much more _enthusiasm_ than necessary. "I'll wait for you outside."

Scorp watched Al leave and knew that he suspected they were up to something. His heart ached at having to lie to his best mate cum brother, but as he glanced over at Rose, he knew he do anything for her. Even continue lying to Al.

* * *

"Off to Tomes?" Rose asked, grinning up at him as they shrunk their bags.

He smiled back, knowing he should mention his qualms about Al, but unwilling to watch the smile leave her face.

"Yeah. Al and Alice are outside waiting."

"They're coming with us? Brilliant," she said, her eyes brightening and he knew he had made the right decision.

When they stepped outside, Al's gaze flew to Rose's arm linked with his. This was a regular occurrence, however, so he probably just brushed it aside.

"Ready?" he asked them, smiling genuinely this time as Rose linked her arm with his as well.

"Definitely," Rose said, leaning her head against Al's shoulder. "I've missed you."

Scorp watched Al's eyes soften and he said,

"I've been right here."

* * *

Al hugged his cousin close to him, wondering if he was over-reacting. She was very affectionate and offered hugs and kisses freely to her family and friends. He shook his head slightly, scoffing at his own thoughts. He was being too hard on them.

He hadn't been spending any time with them so _of course_ they had gotten closer. What else had he expected? They spent _all_ their time together now. Sharing quarters, an office and all their classes.

Guilt suffused him as he realised that it was their _Seventh Year_ and he had yet to spend any real, significant time with his two best mates. Perhaps that was why he was suspecting them. Had they drifted so far apart now that he didn't even recognise what their friendly affection looked like anymore? Immediately regretting his previous censure on Rose and Scorp's easy relationship, he shook his head at his own overactive imagination, grinning down at his cousin.

When he glanced over at Scorp, though, he remembered the flash of guilt in his eyes. What were they hiding?

* * *

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, pockets full of shrunken bags filled with their purchases, Rose immediately led them to where Lily, Lysander, Lorcan and Hugo sat. They had once more moved back to their usual booth. Lily slid onto Lysander's lap, making room for Rose and Scorp to sit next to them while Hugo and Lorcan squished together so that Alice could sit while Al went to get drinks.

"I haven't asked you," Lily said to Rose, grinning, "How's N.E.W.T. year?"

"Let's not talk about it today," Rose replied with a small shudder of dread.

When they returned to school, they had a pile of homework yet to be completed. Scorp's hand moved to her lower back, supportive but hidden. She smiled up at him before turning back to Lily.

"And you four? O.W.L. year isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"It's not," Lorcan piped up. "There aren't any Harkwings in Hogwarts. But parks are one of their known hunting grounds."

Lily nodded in agreement but Scorp just rolled his eyes.

"They're piling homework and assignments on like it's no one's business," Ly said, ignoring his brother. "Professor Robards gave us _two_ three foot long essays due next week Monday. When we get back, we're going to have to work on them."

"Mine are done," Lorcan said, "You can look at them if you'd like."

"Thanks, Lorc," Lysander said grinning, "But Lily already offered hers. No offence, but she's better company, you know?"

Lorcan nodded, although Scorp knew he probably had _no_ idea what Lysander was talking about.

"Can I have a look, though, Lorc? I'm bloody _desperate_," Hugo said and Lorcan smiled at him in agreement.

Al had made his way back, passing out butterbeers and pulling a chair with him.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Rose asked Hugo, concerned, but he shook his head.

"I know what I'm doing and what I have to write. I'm just having problems trying to figure out what order my points should go."

Rose nodded, completely understanding.

"If any of you need help, though, I'm here. So is Scorp."

Scorp almost choked on his butterbeer.

"No I'm not!" he said, confused.

Rose turned to glare at him for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, resigned.

She sent him a winning grin now and he rolled his eyes. The things he did for her.

* * *

Rose flipped through the pages of Scorp's textbook, trying to find a reference for her Potions essay when a sheet of parchment fell out. Frowning down at it, she lifted it from the ground and quirked an eyebrow as she recognised Scorp's handwriting.

"_Rose._" it started and she realised he had written a note to her, "_We've only been together for a little while, but I wanted you to know how much I love you. It's not about the snogging. Or shagging. Well, it's a little bit about those things, but not completely. You know I find you irresistible. But this isn't about that. My point is that I don't want to shag you. Wait no. I do want to shag you. I would very much like to shag you. But no. This isn't about that. This is about how I feel. On a non-shagging basis. I'm not very good at this. You know I don't do well with romance Rose, but for you, I'm going to try. I love you. A lot. More than you probably know. I've now realised, however, what complete bollocks this note is and I don't think I'm giving it to you. Scorp."_

Rose's was giggling as she finished the note. She hadn't even considered how hard he would be trying for her. He seemed so unconsciously loving all the time that she had assumed he had hidden that side of himself from her all this time. She didn't even consider that he was still the same Scorp who scowled at ever romance novel she bought, scoffing at every heartfelt proclamation of love he heard, rolling his eyes at snuggling couples and showing utter disgust at romantic gestures of every kind.

She had almost forgotten how his eyes flickered away from hers and his face was tinged in red every single time he told her that he loved her. She was also always the one who said it first. He would follow up, of course, but it was almost as if he had to be reminded that she needed to hear it.

He did little things for her, like giving her a flower and take her bag from her, and he was always so uncertain, as if he wasn't sure she would appreciate it. She always reassured him, but the next time, he would look at her with the same insecure expression that seemed so foreign on his face.

She grinned over at Scorp, who was muttering to himself while he worked on the problem-set they had been assigned for Arithmancy. She made her way over, sliding her arms around his neck from behind and she saw him smirk, his mumbling stopping at once.

He leaned back, his smirk transforming into a smile as he looked at her, upside down, from his seat.

"Need something?" he asked and she moved around him to perch herself on his lap.

"I love you," she murmured and his smile became a grin.

He glanced away, a blush rushing to his cheeks as he said,

"I love you too."

Her heart melting, she pressed her lips to his. On safer ground now, he took over the kiss, pressing her back against the desk, making her laugh.

"I love you so much," she said, pulling away to grip his face in her hands, looking at him directly and he seemed a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"Me too?" he asked, confused and she almost laughed again.

Hiding her smile at his response, not wanting to make him feel self-conscious, she pressed her lips to his jaw. He hummed, appreciatively, and tilted his head back to give her better access. She grinned against his neck, biting him gently and squirming as his hands made their way up her back in a caress.

"I found a note in your Potions textbook," she murmured and he replied with something almost incoherent, his voice rough.

"It was a note for _me_," she said and she felt him freeze under her. "A love note."

He pulled her away to look her in the eye, his gaze apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I should have thrown it away."

"Why?" she asked, leaning her forehead against his. "I loved it. It was perfect."

He frowned, his brows furrowing against her own.

"Did some _other_ bloke write you a love note?"

Rose rolled her eyes, pulling away.

"_No_. It was from you," she said, trailing her finger down his cheek. "It was incredible."

"It was?" he asked, shocked, his eyes wide.

"It was," she confirmed, leaning forward to snog him.

He groaned, pulling her closer against him before murmuring,

"I should write notes like that all the time, then," and she smiled against his lips, nodding.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions and feedback! :)**


	65. Hiding, Necklaces and Passageways

**I'd like to thank Diane.Y, RH96, Ilovethisstory (seriously awesome name, btw and THANK UUU!), Bubbles23 (THANK UUU!), sgundy34, PeacePinkSeddie, tiffc10, blaiseredfern, potterphilsosepher, Meeandyou, ErisedFeather, mellarkable5678, Rae Ella (AWW! THANK YOUUU!) and Veronique Ruthven. I'd also like to thank my incredible betas, Words of A Feather and rokslite! :D**

**I'm not going to be updating until tomorrow night, so I hope this update will tide you over? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D**

* * *

Rose smiled at everyone in the room, well acquainted with them all now that they were halfway through the term. They were currently in the weekly Prefect's meeting. Scorp leaned against the wall to her right, arms folded against his chest.

Everyone eyed him warily, as they were often wont to do, quiet settling over the room.

"Have you all handed in the detention records?" Rose asked, looking around.

There was a small scatter of affirmative responses, allowing her to nod and continue.

"Good job everyone. I just wanted to mention that Professor Longbottom said he'd received a few detention slips that weren't for his house. Don't forget to sort your slips before you send them out or there can be some serious confusion."

The group nodded unanimously and Scorp added,

"Are there any requests for changes to next month's patrol schedule?"

A few hands went up and they were called forward and allowed to write their requests on the appropriate sheet of parchment.

"Your requests will be reviewed and you'll receive a response as soon as possible," Scorp said to the group and they scrambled away quickly.

"That's about it, I think," Rose said, glancing at Scorp for confirmation. When he nodded, she turned back to the room. "Great meeting everyone. We'll see you next Friday."

There was a murmur of 'Goodnight's before everyone started filtering out of the room.

"I'm off to meet Al," Alice said with a wink before she ran off, grinning.

Rose shook her head and waved at Lily, Hu and Lorc as they left as well. When the room was empty, Rose turned to look at Scorp.

"That went swimmingly," he said with a smirk and she moved in front of him, her arms sliding around his neck as his did the same around her waist.

"Why are you so strict with them?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm not strict," he said, frowning.

"You _are_," Rose said, incredulously. "They're all terrified of you."

"As they well should be, but I'm the furthest thing from strict."

"What would you call it, then?" she asked, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, making him groan a bit.

"I call it leaving an impression."

"A mean impression," she said, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"You think I'm mean?" he asked, his hands moving up her back and then down again, resting on her hips.

"Not _me_," she said, arching into him. "Everyone else."

"Well I don't care what _they_ think," Scorp said, before leaning down to take her lips in a hungry kiss.

The few moments of silence later were interrupted by the sound of hurrying footsteps from down the corridor. Rose pulled away quickly but Scorp dragged her back, his lips going to her neck.

"Scorp, someone's coming," she said but couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure.

"I don't care. I'm tired of hiding," he said, pulling her tighter against him.

Rose bit her lip in trepidation.

"Please," she whispered and his mouth stopped moving on her neck at once. He released her, his arms folding against his chest again, his expression impassive.

Rose just stood there, gaping at him. How could he go from passionate one second to cold and distant in another? She moved back just in time to hear the door open and when she turned she saw Rory Hurtles, the Fifth Year Slytherin Prefect enter, smiling at them as he grabbed his bag from the floor near the door. When he left, Rose turned back to look at Scorp and he was watching her with the same emotionless stare.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving back to him.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug but his eyes were locked on her own.

"Don't be like this," Rose said, her hands going to his cheeks. "Don't push me away."

"You mean like you just did to me?" Scorp said, his eyebrow raised.

"Scorp," she said, her brows furrowing, "It's just-"

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked bluntly, interrupting her.

"No! Never," Rose said, shocked that he could even feel that way. "I love you."

Scorp stared at her for a moment, his eyes hard, and she felt ice flood her veins before he murmured,

"I love you too."

Instant relief streamed through her.

"But I'm fed up of-"

"Don't," Rose said, moving to hug him. "I'm sorry."

After a stiff moment, his arms wrapped around her.

"Rose..." he said on a sigh. "I want us to be together."

"We are," Rose said, tightening her hold on him.

"Are you afraid of what your family will say? Your dad?" he asked, his hands moving to massage her scalp under her thick fall of hair.

"Of course not," Rose said, pulling back to look at him.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she said,

"I just... I'm not ready."

His eye bored into her own, as if trying to see into her soul.

"Alright," he said, softly. "For now," he added and she bit her lip, nodding.

As she leaned up to press her lips to his own, once more, she was more relieved than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

"Rose?" Scorp called from his dormitory.

"Mmm?" she hummed back, skimming through her Potions textbook from where she sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I have something for you," he said, making his way over to her. She glanced up, curious.

He held a black box in his hands, a small grin on his face. When he made his way over, he offered it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, quietly, taking it and looking up at him.

"Open it," he said, grinning, settling himself in to watch her reaction.

Biting her lip, she did as she was told and gasped in response, her jaw dropping.

"Scorp," she said, her fingers trailing over the gorgeous sapphire necklace that she had revealed. "It's beautiful."

She bit her lip harder and lifted her gaze to his. He was watching her with a small smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Why do you do these things?" she asked, with a laugh, carefully putting aside the case before throwing her arms around him, snogging him senseless.

"Merlin," he said after a while, blinking at her, "I should do these things more often."

"Shut it," Rose said, grinning, turning and passing the necklace to him. "Put it on for me?"

Scorp stared dubiously at the tiny clasp for a moment before lifting it around her neck and spending the next five minutes trying to get his big fingers to work the little contraption.

Rose turned to him over her shoulder, amused,

"Do you need some help?"

"No," he said, stiffly, glancing around until his eyes zeroed in on his wand. "Give me a moment," he said and he quickly flicked his wand at the clasp. When it joined with a satisfying little 'snick,' he grinned.

"Done," he said, proudly and she turned to quirk her eyebrow at him.

She shook her head, her hand moving over the necklace, delicately. Scorp's mouth went dry as her fingers trailed over her own collarbone and throat.

"Rose," he said, letting his fingers replace her own.

"Thank you," she said, softly, and he nodded absently, leaning forward.

With a smile, she moved towards him as well.

* * *

Al watched with trepidation as Scorp dodged two Bludgers at once. Hufflepuff, their opponent, were quite obviously trying to win this year. Scorp passed the Quaffle to another Chaser, using himself as a shield for her from the other Chasers and the Bludgers that were sent her way.

Al's eyes scanned the pitch, wondering _where in the bloody hell_ the Snitch was. He hadn't caught a glimpse of it since it had been released. Looking over at the opposing Seeker, he found him in a similar predicament.

His gaze snagged on Rose, who had just caught the Quaffle, blocking an opposing Chaser from scoring. She saw her toss it to Scorp and he sped away with it, in the opposite direction. Just then, Rose was hit by a Bludger in her side. Al leaned forward on his broom, concerned, until he saw her straighten as if nothing had happened.

Relieved, Al's eyes turned to Madame Hooch, incensed. She hadn't seen it, however, since her eyes were with the Quaffle, moving across the Pitch under Scorp's arm. Angry, Al turned around on his broom, his eyes zooming over the Pitch, trying against all the odds to find the little golden ball.

He heard the Ravenclaw supporters cheer and allowed himself a small smile. Scorp had obviously scored a goal.

Just then, his eyes snagged on the little golden flash he had been searching so desperately for. Without so much as taking the time to gauge the distance of the opposing Seeker, he shot forward, speeding at the little ball. When he heard no one following him, he grinned. His broom moved faster than it ever had before, so that his fingers closed around the Snitch before he was even aware it was happening.

When he lifted it into the air, he beamed at his team around him, cheering happily.

* * *

"That was _incredible_," Alice said, grinning, hugging Al close. "_You_ were incredible."

"Thanks," Al said, blushing. "It wasn't just me, though. It was the rest of the team."

Alice laughed, pressing a kiss to his jaw, making him close his eyes in contentment.

"You were _great_, Captain! Come over and have a drink with us!" one of his Chasers called and he waved at her, glancing around.

She was surrounded by the rest of the team with the exception of Scorp and Rose.

"Where are those two?" he murmured, searching the room for them with his gaze.

"I think Rose said they'd be going to Hogsmeade to get some firewhiskey," Alice said with a smile. "Go drink with your team. They'll be here soon."

Al shook his head, hoping they wouldn't be caught, and made his way over to the other teammates.

* * *

Down in the passage beneath the statue of the one-eyed with, by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Scorp and Rose were entangled against the wall, not in a hurry to return to the castle with the firewhiskey Scorp had shrunk in his pocket.

"We should go back," Rose whimpered as he bit at the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Not yet," he murmured, his hands moving up her back, slowly. "Just a bit more."

She moved restlessly against him, her hands clutching at his shoulders, unsure exactly what she needed but knowing only he could provide it. As his hands moved to her ribcage, just below her breasts, her eyes popped open. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and she buried her face against his neck, her face scarlet.

"May I-"

"Don't _ask_," she said, horrified and he chuckled.

* * *

Scorp listened to her moan and couldn't help but press closer. Merlin, she would drive him insane. As his fingers traced her through her blouse, he couldn't quite believe his luck. He was _touching_ Rose. He was _allowed _to touch Rose. No more groping at her while she was asleep like a pervert. Now, he could touch her whenever he liked. Grinning, he squeezed, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and she squeaked out in pain. He let her go at once.

"Bugger, sorry," he said, his voice husky.

"S'alright," she whispered, biting her lip before snogging him once more.

Careful to keep his hands to safer regions, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. As she happily sucked at his tongue, in her mouth, he could all but feel his eyes roll back in his head. She would be the death of him.

Without much thought, his hands slid down.

She squeaked again, pulling away to look at him.

"Sorry," he said, immediately, his hands moving back to safer territory.

"No," she said, searching his gaze, "It's fine."

He swallowed and nodded, letting his hands move down once more. He saw her face flush with colour and smirked before taking her lips once more. Having never quite before explored where his hands were currently located, he took the time to give her a bit of a squeeze. She jolted before relaxing and he grinned against her mouth.

She seemed to take that as a challenge to occupy him, however, since she chose to drive him spare after that by slipping one of her legs between his. He _felt_ his eyes roll back this time and he moaned against her mouth. Without further preamble, he lifted her into his arms with his hold on her bum, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled away from his mouth, clutching tightly at his shoulders for support.

"Scorp-" she started, but her eyes widened, staring into his at what she felt.

Scorp gulped, worried that he had gone too far. His rather _obvious_ reaction to her couldn't quite be hidden at the moment.

"Sorry," he said, trying to put her down, but she tightened her legs around him.

His gaze shot to hers again, stunned. With a slightly nervous look, she leaned forward to kiss him softly. After a moment, the kiss deepened and he pressed her back against the wall.

They both groaned, simultaneously. If he had to die, this would be the way to go.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Please review with feedback, comments and questions! :D**


	66. Interruptions, Amortentia and Fists

**I'd like to thank PeacePinkSeddie, blaiseredfern, Bubbles23 (Thank youu! :D), sgundy34, Veronique Ruthven, LadyKahlan, tiffc10, altogirl156, Guest (yes.. yes they are!), ErisedFeather, Jampaqd (for both!), RH96, StarRose2011, mellarkable5678, Blueberry (I'm updating right now, actually! :D THANK YOUUU! :D) and Nat321 (Lol! Yes.. yes they do. Years of pent up frustration tends to do that. ;D) for reviewing! You guys are (to quote Blueberry) GRRRREEEEAAAAATTTT! (Sound a bit like Tony the Tiger, don't I? :D)**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather.**

* * *

Scorp tossed in his bed, unable to sleep. Earlier that evening, he and Rose had been _occupied_ and even after the freezing shower he had taken, he was still suffering the effects. Groaning in frustration, he slammed his head back against the pillow, trying to calm his hormones.

"Merlin," he said, his hands coming up to scrub at his face.

At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get to sleep until the morning. Shifting his jaw nervously from side to side, he eyed the door before he gulped, his hand sliding downwards over his stomach.

His eyes squeezed closed and he moaned, arching back in pleasure for a moment, before he heard a light knock on his door.

"Bugger," he whispered, scrambling to grab a pillow to cover his lap. "Yeah?" he called, his mind panicked.

Rose opened the door and slipped inside, smiling at him, shyly.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, biting her lip as she sat on the very edge of his bed. "Can I stay here?"

Scorp smiled at her, kissing her shoulder.

"Of course you can."

She grinned, snuggling closer to him, alarming him slightly as he tried to keep the pillow over himself.

"I missed you," she said against his jaw and he couldn't help but smirk.

"You saw me this evening."

"I still missed you," she said, softer, resting her head on his shoulder and he held her close, kissing her hair, content.

Rose loved him. At times, he was still unable to fully comprehend it. He was so undeserving.

"I really only came to sleep, though," Rose said, grinning at him.

Huffing in indignation, he moved backwards so she could lie down next to him.

"I knew that," he said, primly and he sighed, at ease, as she slid her hand up his chest, resting her head against his shoulder.

"This is comfortable," she said, yawning and he couldn't help but agree.

Having her here was definitely more soothing than being alone. Of course, his hormone crazed brain was shoving some rather inappropriate imagery into his mind, but he was doing his best to ignore it. Rose was only there to sleep.

As she snuggled even closer to his side, her leg sliding over his, though, his befuddled brain was already snapping at him to take advantage of the situation. She snuggled further into his warmth, sighing and Scorp's hand slid up her back in a caress.

"Don't," Rose murmured, moving closer still. "If you do that, I'll just be tempted to ravish you," she added with a small smirk and his eyes widened of their own volition.

"R-really?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

With a small snort, she shook her head against his chest.

"You're so silly," she said, her hand gliding over his chest one more time before he felt her breathing start to even out.

Scorp could do nothing but stare at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

Rose stepped into the Potions class early, her arm around Scorp.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. Mister Malfoy," Professor Toots said from the front of the room where he was stirring a potion idly.

"Good morning, sir," Rose said and Scorp merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Rose smacked him across his stomach for his rudeness and he rolled his eyes, sitting on a stool and pulling her between his legs. They were at eye-level now and he grinned, playfully, at her.

"Scorp," she said warningly, glancing over at Toots, but he wasn't paying them any heed.

"Forget him. He's busy," Scorp said, grinning, tightening his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "_I_ need your attention, though."

Rose's eyes grew hooded and she felt heat pool low in her stomach at the tone in his voice. She leaned closer, about to seal her lips over his when she heard the door open. Yanking her face back at once, she saw Al quirk his brow at their positions.

"What's going on?" he asked, moving closer to them.

Rose, at that moment, could have hit Scorp. No matter how much she tugged, he wasn't releasing her. She still stood between his legs, much too close.

"We're just having a discussion," Scorp said, nonchalantly and Al's brow rose even further.

"About?"

"Potions," Scorp replied with a shrug before he released her.

Rose almost immediately walked over to her bag, pulling out her books. Scorp grinned at her before turning to Al.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked Al, frowning for a moment. "You didn't come to study."

"Oh," Al said, his face flushing. "That was... I had an emergency."

"A shagging emergency?" Scorp asked, sniggering.

"Shut it," Al said, punching his arm lightly as he grinned back. "I'm-"

Al cut himself off to glance at Rose, who wasn't paying them any mind, chatting happily with Professor Toots, making them roll their eyes.

"I'm thinking of asking her to marry me," Al said, seriously to Scorp.

Scorp's eyes widened, staring at him now.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, baffled.

"No," Al said, grinning. "I just don't know when to do it."

"Maybe after Hogwarts? Al have you lost your mind?" Scorp hissed, trying not to call Rose's attention to them.

Al seemed offended.

"I'm perfectly sane. And in love."

"Al," Scorp said, shaking his head, "You're too young to even be _considering_ this."

"Listen," Al said with a sigh, "I know you're not exactly _pro_-all-things-romantic, but as my _best mate_, I can use a little support."

"What do you want me to tell you?" he asked, softly, "To just jump into marriage the minute you leave Hogwarts? You haven't even _dated_ anyone else!"

"Like you're some kind of expert?" Al asked, angrily. "I love her."

"I understand that, but-" Scorp trailed off as Rose neared them.

He glanced moved between the furious Al and the frustrated Scorp.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, touching her cousin's arm.

"I want to propose to Alice," he gritted out, "but-"

Al wasn't allowed to finish as Rose jumped to hug him.

"Oh, congratulations!" she squealed, her arms tight around him.

He returned the hug but scowled at Scorp over her shoulder.

"_This_ is the kind of response I was hoping for."

Laughing slightly, she pulled away.

"Did you think you'd get another?"

"I _did_ get another," he said, glaring at Scorp. "This unfeeling _git_ thinks I'm proposing too soon."

"Too soon?" Rose asked, turning to frown at Scorp. "They've been dating for three years."

"They haven't even dated _outside of Hogwarts_," Scorp said, exasperated. "He's being ridiculous."

"They're in love," Rose said as if the answer was obvious.

"Yes," Scorp said, rolling his eyes, "He's informed me of that, but that doesn't mean he should just jump into this. This isn't like buying a new broomstick. It's getting _married_ for Merlin's sake!"

"I know what it is. I've been thinking about it for a _while_ now," Al said, irritated. "I'm not making some stupid rash decision," he added, grimacing.

"Well," Scorp said, shaking his head, resigned, "Congratulations are in order, then."

He got up to hug Al, slapping him on his back and after a moment of cautious gauging of Scorp's reaction, Al grinned, hugging him back.

"I've been looking at rings and-"

Scorp cut him off with a hand in the air.

"Hold on, I'm only _just_ accepting this. Can we talk about rings another time?"

Rose and Al rolled their eyes at him before turning to move to their desks. By the time they had settled on the table, removing their books, Alice had made her way to them.

"Merlin, I slept in late," she said, leaning up to peck Al on the lips before scrambling for her books.

* * *

"Today we'll be studying Amortentia," Professor Toots called from the front of the classroom where a potion bubbled away in his cauldron.

Al grinned, thinking there couldn't possibly be a better topic than love potions to describe his current mood. After he had gotten his best mates approval, with much convincing for Scorp, he had been elated. He was doing the right thing by proposing to Alice. He turned to smile at her and she squeezed his hand under the table before turning back to Toots.

She brought him such joy. He leaned in to press a kiss to the top of her head and she leaned against his shoulder, naturally. Sliding his arm around her waist, he turned back to the front of the classroom.

"Since I've already assigned the reading for this potion, I assume it's done?" Toots asked, looking around the class. Al knew that he, Scorp, Rose and Alice were probably the only ones who had read it.

"Well, we'll continue even if you haven't," Toots said, smirking. "This potion smells of whatever attracts us."

With that, he beckoned them closer. As they all leaned forward, inhaling, Al smiled lazily. He got a whiff of his favourite broomstick polish, his mum's Yorkshire Pudding and Alice's perfume. He figured he could die a happy man right at that moment.

When he turned to grin at Alice, however, his gaze snagged on Rose and Scorp, who were staring into each other's eyes, their hands entwined with silly grins on their face. What the bloody hell? He felt anger boil in his veins. Were they-?

His eyes narrowed on them as they returned their gazes to the front of the class, Al only looked away when Alice leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw.

* * *

"I-I wrote you something," Scorp said, clearing his throat. "It's stupid," he added, but handed her the parchment all the same.

Smiling at him, she lifted it to read.

_Roses are red_

_But you're not (except your hair?)_

_I've already said_

_I love you a lot._

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and watched him scowl since he had been gauging her reaction.

"I love it," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"You don't have to lie," he said, but pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm not. It's beautiful."

"It's terrible," he said, chuckling.

"No. It's perfect because you wrote it," she said and he pulled away to grin before snogging her.

* * *

Scorp was making his way out of the Prefect's bath, his hair still damp when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to see Al making his way over, his expression brooding.

Scorp sighed, wondering if he was still angry at him for not being fully supportive of his ridiculous plan to propose to Alice.

"Hey," he said in greeting but Al slammed him into the wall, shocking him.

"What the bloody-"

"Are you and Rose...?" Al trailed off, seeming unable to finish his sentence.

Scorp's eyes widened. Bugger.

"Are you seeing her?" Al amended and Scorp swallowed convulsively.

He had promised Rose he wouldn't tell Al, but there wasn't much he could do if he figured it out, was there? Resigned, he nodded, opening his mouth to say more, when Al's fist slammed into his face.

Staggering, Scorp controlled the urge to hit him back. This was his best mate and he was angry. He was taking it out on him and the least Scorp could do after lying to him was let him vent. When he lifted his head again and received another punch to the jaw, he was ready for it, so only his face turned with the blow but his legs held firm.

He turned back to Al, his irritation peaked. He knew he hadn't been honest, but Al was taking it too-

He received another fist to the face before he gritted out,

"Enough."

"It's not bloody hell _enough_! You and Rose! She's like your _sister_!"

"She's _far_ from my sister," Scorp said, wiping what had to be blood from his lip.

He saw Al's gaze spark with outrage but caught his fist before it could make impact again.

"I think you've got enough blows in, yeah?" he asked, dropping Al's fist.

He saw Al grind his teeth in frustration.

"Stay away from her," he said, his finger pointed in Scorp's face.

"I can't do that," Scorp said, passing his hand over his face and wincing slightly. "I love her."

"Don't _fuck_ with me, Malfoy," Al said through gritted teeth and Scorp was taken aback.

Al never swore. Nor had he ever called him _Malfoy_.

"You can't expect to shag my cousin and then-"

"We're not shagging," Scorp said, trying to calm Al down. "We just snogged a few-"

There was now _another_ fist in his face.

"Bloody _hell_, Al," Scorp said, pinching his nose that was now bleeding. "What the-"

"Stay," Al said, his face close, his eyes blazing, "the _fuck_ away from my cousin."

Scorp stared after him as he stalked off.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Please review with comments, questions and feedback! :)**


	67. Bruises, Hurt and Pride

**I'd like to thank potterphilsosepher, altogirl156, InSaNeAnNiE, blaiseredfern, Veronique Ruthven, dyingbreed003, Bubbles23 (THANK YOU! (Right?)), bakemeapie, alwayslovingwessa, Rae Ella (I'm sorry! By that time, I was sleeping. Lol! Work is nottt as easy as I thought it would be. Sorry!), RH96, jojoba77, PeacePinkSeddie, Guardian54, mellypotter1223, mockingGALE3, Guest (THANK YOUUU! :D), Guest (He really DOES! Hmph..), Jampaqd, sgundy34, cddn, tiffc10, LuvaZola, ErisedFeather, memadsterpotter, Blueberry (Thank you! Ever since I've seen your name, I've been seeing the word 'blueberry' EVERYWHERE.. WE DON'T EVEN GET THOSE HERE!) :D, ColteeYT, StarRose2011, mellarkable5678, manamiietude, Nicola (Zomg, ur so awesome! :D THANK YOU!), SeverusSnapeHP and Diane. Y for reviewing! :D**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather.**

**I sweeear, I've been trying to write, but DANGIT, I can't concentrate...**

**The end of this chapter is in tribute of the WYR game that they have in the Avada Kedavra, Inc forum on this site. :D I've had TONNES of fun playing it. :D**

* * *

Rose curled herself around Scorp's pillow, glancing at her watch on the bedside table, frowning. He was taking far longer than he usually would. They had started sleeping in the same bed for almost a month now, having decided that they slept better when they were together.

Rose blushed, remembering his 'reactions' to her being next to him. She had ignored them at first, her face scarlet, but had gotten used to and even _enjoyed_ how he felt against her. Even with the rather _obvious _clue of his desire, they did nothing more than snog and cuddle when they were in bed. It was wonderful that he didn't expect more from her than that.

He had already told her that he would only be ready when she was. Since this was her first real relationship, she didn't expect that to be for a while. She was _physically_ ready, of course, her body _always _wanting more of him, but she didn't think she was mentally or even _emotionally_ prepared yet.

As she inhaled his scent from the pillow, she sighed softly. The past few months had been the most incredible of her _life_. She loved him so much that it hurt at times, and he showed her the same affection and care that she had yearned for for years, even as they weren't actually _openly_ dating, Rose figured she was almost ready to admit to everyone what she already knew. Scorp was it for her. The one.

As she heard the door open, she turned to grin at him only to gasp in horror. He was bleeding from his nose and lip, bruises marring his face.

She was up and in front of him in less than five seconds.

"What happened?" she whispered, cupping his jaw so she could turn his face from side to side.

She immediately stopped when she saw him wince. He grabbed her hands, making her face him as his expression went deathly serious.

"Al knows," he said softly and Rose felt her stomach drop.

"How?" she asked, panicking.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh, "but he found me a while ago and as you can tell, he's not taking it very well."

Incensed, Rose turned to storm out of the room when Scorp pulled her back against him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"He's having a fit at the moment. I'd prefer it if you didn't confront him until he's had a chance to cool off."

"He's not going to hurt me," she said, her confused.

"I don't want to take that chance," was all he said, turning her for a kiss, wincing as he did.

"Come on," she said, dragging him to sit on the bed and straddling his lap, getting close to his face as she pulled out her wand.

"Blimey," he said, his hands moving to her bum immediately, "If I'd known _this_ would happen, I'd get into punch-ups more often."

"Shut up," she said, smiling slightly as she performed the simple spells to heal all the nicks and swelling on his face. Only Scorp knew how to make her anger fade into laughter. "Al is such a git," she added, frowning now.

"He just loves you," Scorp said, leaning forward to kiss her nose.

"I don't care. He shouldn't hit you for something like this."

"We lied to him, Rosie," he said, softly and Rose's gaze snapped up to his.

"This is my fault," she whispered, her eyes filling.

"Of course not," Scorp said, his brows furrowing. "Our relationship is personal. It's no one's business but our own. We had every right to keep it to ourselves."

"But it's Al," she said, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his own. "He's not just anyone. He's our best mate."

"Yeah," Scorp said, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, moving to hold him tight, her face buried against his shoulder.

"It wasn't you fault, Rosie."

"I love you," she whispered, turning to press a kiss to his neck, her heart achingly full.

"I love you, too," he said, squeezing her closer.

* * *

"Al!" Rose called, making Al spin around on his way to breakfast. "Come with me," she said, pulling him off towards where he knew there were a few empty classrooms.

More than happy to find a spot to yell at his cousin for her stupidity, he all but dragged her, the anger from the previous night flooding him once more.

As she slammed the door closed behind them, he turned on her, immediately.

"Why didn't you _tell me_ you were seeing Scorpius?" he asked, gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Because it's none of your _business_," she hissed, pulling away from him. "Who I chose to see is absolutely no concern of yours."

"Of _course_ it is," Al said, offended. "You're my-"

"I'm your _cousin_, not your _daughter_. Not even my father tells me who-"

"And what would he say, then?" Al asked, interrupting her. "What would he say about you shagging a Malfoy?"

Rose looked as if she'd been slapped. Regret filled him for only a moment before it was replaced with righteous indignation.

"A Malfoy?" she asked, softly, her voice disbelieving, "Is that what Scorp means to you after all these years? He's your best mate!"

"He's no mate of mine," Al ground out, "My mates don't lie to me to shag my cousins!"

"Bloody hell, you _ponce_," Rose said, fury lighting her eyes. "_I_ was the one who didn't want to tell anyone! _Scorp_ wanted to tell you the minute we admitted how we felt!"

"I don't care!" Al all but yelled. "You're not seeing him anymore, Rose and that's _final_."

Rose blinked at him, her expression shocked before she choked out a laugh.

"Have you gone _bonkers_? _No one_ tells me who I can and cannot see. Not my mother, my brother, my father and _certainly_ not _you_!"

"Rose Weasley-"

"Don't you _dare_ act like you have some say over my life, Albus Severus Potter!" she snapped, shutting him up. "I was nothing but _supportive_ when you started dating Alice. I was the first to your defence when _anyone_ had something to say about it. Do you want to know why?" she demanded and he just stared at her, unable to speak.

"Because she _cares for you_. I just thought that _you_ of all people would be happy to see me with someone who loves me for _me_. You _know_ how hard that is to find with our parents," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "You're so _selfish_. You have love but you would deprive the rest of us because you don't _approve_?"

She shook her head, her eyes filled with disappointment. He felt like she had taken a knife to his chest.

"I thought you were better than that. I thought you'd care enough for us to set aside your own feelings. I suppose I was wrong," she said softly, turning to leave.

"Rosie-" he started, but she snapped the door shut behind her.

Al lowered himself to a desk, his gaze blurry.

* * *

"Where were you?" Scorp asked as Rose sat next to him at the Ravenclaw table.

When he saw her eyes, filled with tears, he immediately pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked, worried.

"I spoke to Al," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "He's such a twat," she added, sniffling slightly.

Scorp's gaze softened.

"He is, but he means well."

"No he doesn't," she said, tightening her hold on him.

"He does. You're just being as stubborn as he is," he said, shaking his head.

"Shut up," she said, dropping her head to his shoulder.

He smiled, holding her close.

* * *

Rose entered the Charms classroom, her hand entwined with Scorp's. As she saw Al sitting in their usual seats, looking at them as though he wanted to speak, she turned on her heel, dragging Scorp off towards the back of the classroom into two spare seats.

"He's such a git," Rose murmured and Scorp sighed.

"Rose, maybe we should-"

"_Don't_ start defending him," Rose said, eyes blazing.

Scorp sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"Maybe we could talk to him?" Scorp whispered and Rose's glare softened.

"I miss him too," she whispered, biting her lip. "But _he_ has to apologise. He _hit you_."

"And I forgive him!" Scorp said, reasonably.

"Well I don't," she whispered.

He seemed to search her eyes for a moment before he sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"He loves you."

"He loves _us_, but he's a git."

"He is," Scorp agreed with a small smile.

After class, Rose started packing away her books, Scorp doing the same next to her, when she heard someone clear their throat. Glancing up, her eyes narrowed as she saw Al.

* * *

"Hey, mate," Scorp said, getting up at once. "I wanted to say-"

"_Scorp_!" Rose hissed, smacking his arm.

Rolling his eyes, Scorp quietened.

"I'm really sorry," Al said, quietly. "I was an arse."

"You were," Rose agreed, eyeing him suspiciously. "What else?"

"Well..." Al trailed off, baffled, "That's about it. I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough," Rose said primly, stuffing her books into her bag rather violently. "You _hit_ my boyfriend and then _insulted_ _me_."

Al looked contrite at once.

"I know. And I really am sorry. I heard what you said and-"

"You were listening, then?" Rose asked, angrily.

As she moved to leave the class, Scorp blocked her. Looking up at him in disbelief, she gazed into his steely eyes.

"Why can't you give him a few minutes?"

She searched his gaze frantically for a second before attempting to push past him. Scorp grabbed her around her waist, hauling her back to him.

"Don't be stubborn, Rosie. He's your best mate."

"He _was_," Rose said, glaring at Al as if it were all his fault.

Her gaze faltered when she saw the pain and regret in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, quietly, wondering if his words would hurt her again, clutching at Scorp's arms around her, trying to find comfort in him.

"I was worried," Al said, softly. "I've always been. If you two decide to start dating, then you'd forget all about me."

Rose's heart broke for him. Pulling out of Scorp's hold, she moved over to her cousin, cradling his face in her hands.

"You're our best mate. The three musketeers, remember? How in the bloody hell could we forget you?"

Al stared down at her, obviously unable to answer, and she pulled him into a hug.

"You're a berk," she whispered, "But we love you."

"I love you too," Al said in a relieved voice, holding her tight.

* * *

Scorp watched Al and Rose hug, smiling from the side. Al's gaze met his over Rose's shoulder and he smiled regretfully at him. Scorp returned the expression, his hand moving to slap Al's back.

"It's been _hell_ hiding it from you, mate," he said, shaking his head, "But Rose wasn't ready to tell anyone. I couldn't force her."

"No one can force Rosie," Al said, rolling his eyes. "And it's fine. In hindsight, I can see why you might not have been eager to tell me."

"Shut up and join the hug, Scorp," Rose said, turning to press her cheek against Al's chest, reaching her hand backward for Scorp's.

With a grin, he pulled them both into a tight embrace.

"This is so weird," he said and Al smacked him across his head.

* * *

Rose, Scorp, Al and Alice sat at the Ravenclaw table, having dinner when Lorcan leaned forward to ask Rose,

"Have you seen Lil and Ly?"

Confused, she glanced around, but didn't see them at the Gryffindor table either.

"They'd usually be here by now," Hugo put in, brows furrowed. "After practice, they ran off and I haven't seen them since."

"Probably snogging," Scorp said, rolling his eyes, his arm firm around Rose's waist.

"I'm tired," Rose said, nibbling on her lip a troubled expression on her face.

At once, Scorp's full attention was on her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I think I'll go up to the dormitory," she said, smiling at him almost queasily.

"What's the matter?" he asked again, cupping her face in his hand.

Rose's eyes immediately went panicked and she glanced away.

"Nothing's the matter."

Suspicious now, he tilted her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him once more.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip, obviously worried.

"We have to tell our parents."

His eyes softened at once.

"It will be fine."

"It's almost the holidays," she said, anxious. "We have to go to your house first, don't we?"

"We do," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But it'll be fine-"

"_Merlin_, are you two going to keep doing that?" Al interrupted from across the table, scowling at them.

"Have you _met _yourself and Alice?" Scorp threw back while Rose laughed.

As Al turned back to his meal, muttering about rubbish best mates, Scorp's gaze returned to Rose's. She was still apprehensive, he knew.

"I don't want to ruin this," she said, clutching at his shirt, almost desperately. "What if they don't like me?"

"Rose, you've _met them_," Scorp said, rolling his eyes. "And if my mum could get us married today, she would."

Rose smiled, gently, eyes on one of his buttons.

"My dad-" she started, but she was interrupted.

"I'll handle that, don't worry," Scorp said, pulling her closer to him so that he could press a kiss to her hair. "Everything will be fine."

"Hey Rosie?" Al called from across the table.

They both looked up at once.

"What happened to not dating until you were married?"

Rose rolled her eyes and flipped Al the bird.

* * *

That night, Rose leaned her head against Scorp's arm, their hands entwined as they made their way down the Third Floor corridor during their patrol. They had decided to make yet another date of it, putting off their pile of homework for later that night.

"Would you rather eat a Blast-Ended Skrewt or an Acromantula?" Scorp asked, grinning and Rose scowled at him.

"Merlin, you ask the _weirdest _things. Blast-Ended Skrewt, I think," she said. "Would you rather swim in the lake starkers, or snog McGonagall?"

They had been playing this game for some time, enjoying the creative questions they each could come up with.

"Snog McGonagall, of course. She's rather fit for an old bird."

Rose smacked his arm half-heartedly and he grinned, pinning her against the wall.

"Would you rather snog me here or in that broom closet?"

"That broom closet, definitely," she said in a breathy voice, more than able to see the benefits of broom-closets now that she knew what they could be used for.

Scorp grinned at her, making his way over to the door, opening it before snapping it shut and turning to Rose, his expression horrified.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him, worried.

"I found Lysander and Lily," he said with a queasy expression.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Please review with comments, questions and feedback.**


	68. Patronuses, Gifts and Chats

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, Veronique Ruthven, Rae Ella (Posssibly. Not too sure yet. :D), tiffc10, Guardian54, altogirl156, lynnnnyl (for both!), mellarkable5678, PeacePinkSeddie, Bubbles23 (THANK YOU! :D), Guest (THANKS SO MUCH!), ErisedFeather, StarRose2011, littlepixies1321, skittlezsparkler, ColteeYT, RH96, jojoba77, rosescoripus4eva, sgundy34 and NinaCho for reviewing! :D You guys are AWESOME!**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather. :D**

**Thank you to Words of A Feather for the idea of the little chat with Draco.**

* * *

"I knew it!" Lily squealed, hugging Rose tight. "I always knew! Didn't I tell you, Hu?"

Hugo, who had a rather sickened look on his face, said,

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd be _right_. Come on, Scorp. Where are your _standards_?"

This earned him a smack across the head from his sister and a laugh from everyone else.

"I don't understand," Lorcan said, glancing between them. "You _weren't_ dating before?"

Everyone stared at him, baffled, but shook their heads.

"Oh. Then congratulations," he said with a serene smile.

Rose shrugged at Scorp over her cousin's shoulder before she turned to Lysander, who was contemplating them both.

"So you _fancy_ each other, then?"

Scrop rolled his eyes while Rose smacked her palm across her face.

"He's not very good with subtlety," Lily defended, going over to peck him on his cheek.

"Congratulations, you two," Hugo said, shaking his head, "But we have to go study. Thanks for telling us so we won't be blinded by spontaneous snogging," he added with a wink and dodged his sister's hand.

"That went better than I expected," Al said, grinning. "I thought for sure Lysander would make you prove it."

"Well that's easy," Scorp said, grinning, leaning down to snog Rose.

"Gah!" Al yelled, turning away from them.

"Now you know how _we feel_," Rose pulled away from Scorp to say, laughing.

* * *

Rose sat in Defence Class, listening to Professor Robards prattle on about the basics of Patronus Charms while she traced her fingers over Scorp's open palm. She traced the lines, taking her time over a the little nicks and calluses she knew had come from Quidditch practice. After that, she began tracing 'RM' multiple times, smiling.

"Now, we're going to begin the practice for this Charm. I don't expect any real results, but I expect you should be able to know the wand movements if you need it. Stand up, everyone."

They did as they were told, moving to the sides of the classroom while Robards floated the desks and chairs to the ceiling.

"Places, please," he called, making them all form rows, facing him.

"Now I want you all to close your eyes an think of the happiest moment you can."

Rose's eyes slid shut and immediately, Scorp's smiling face popped into her mind. A grin graced her own expression before she heard Robards say,

"Now point your wand straight out from your body."

She did as she was told, her eyes opening but Scorp's face still bright in her mind.

"Now repeat after me, _Expecto Patronum_."

Rose did as she was told, hearing the class echo the words as well and quite suddenly, a burst of vapour blasted from the tip of her own. Instantly distracted, it died away. Shocked, she glanced over at Scorp, who she realised, seemed to have had the same thing happen.

"Well then," Robards said, sounding impressed. "Ten points to Ravenclaw for both of you."

Grinning at each other, they turned once more to practice again.

* * *

Rose nibbled on her thumbnail in the Head's common room, her brows furrowed as she looked at the first question on the Arithmancy problem-set they had been assigned. When she felt arms come around her from behind, she smiled, leaning back for Scorp to press a kiss to her lips.

"I have something for you," he said and she frowned at him.

"You can't-"

"Wait!" he said, grinning, moving so that he sat next to her, "You'll love it."

He held out his hand and in it was one of the jewelled hair combs she loved, covered in onyx stones.

"Oh," she said, her hands going to her mouth. "It's beautiful."

Scorp grinned as she tentatively lifted it into her hands.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, moving forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Scorp," Rose said, seriously, putting the comb gently on her parchment before cupping his face gently, to make sure he was listening. "You need to _stop_ buying things for me."

Instantly, Scorp was frowning, hurt blossoming in his eyes.

"I like getting things for you," he whispered and her heart melted.

"I know, but I love you even without them."

Scorp sighed, pulling her hands into his own, squeezing them gently and staring down at them.

"I'm not..." he started but ended with a sigh, lifting his gaze to hers. "I'm not the most _romantic_ bloke, Rose."

"Scorp-" she started, but he shook his head sharply, interrupting her.

"No. I'm not. I know I'm not. When I think of something romantic to do for you, I prefer to go with safe options," he said, his eyes once more on their hands. "Safe for me is buying something you will like."

"Scorp," she repeated, cupping his face again and moving to straddle his lap. He gave her a slightly startled look, but his hands settled on her bum without complaint. "I love you. _You_. I knew you weren't romantic before we started dating. The fact that you _try_ is good enough for me."

"I don't want you to settle for good enough," he said, frowning. "I want you to have the best."

"You _are_ the best. To me," she said, rubbing her cheek against his own, feeling the slight stubble growing there.

He pulled her closer, flush against him and she smiled, trying to shift off of him before things got out of hand.

"Stay," he said, softly, his hands on her bum stilling her movements.

He turned his face to kiss her neck and Rose bit her lip, nervous.

"Scorp," she started, but gasped as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot.

Feeling exactly what was happening to him and unable to stop herself from reacting, Rose's hands clenched nervously on his shoulders.

"Scorp-" she murmured again but threw her head back as he tugged her closer to him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his breath hot on her neck.

"Y-yeah," she said, her eyes squeezed shut as she forced her body _not_ to move against him.

"I love you," he said, softly, and her eyes snapped open.

It was the first time he had said it without her prompting.

"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'll try harder for you, Rosie," he said, nuzzling her neck now.

Smiling gently, she pulled back, pressing her forehead against his own.

"You don't have to try for me, Scorp."

"I want to," he said quietly and she squeezed her eyes shut once more, not allowing the tears to fall.

* * *

Rose nibbled on her lip as they stepped inside Scorp's house after apparating to the front door. It was Christmas vacation and Al was spending the first few days with Alice so that they could have the time to explain to Scorp's parents that they were dating.

"Oh Merlin," Rose said, scared, but Scorp squeezed her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her head.

Just at that moment, Scorp's parents came in to greet them. Astoria's gaze went from his lips in on her hair to their entwined hand and she beamed at them.

"_Finally_!" she squealed, moving to drag Rose into a hug. "Welcome to the family, love!"

"W-we're just dati-"

"Nonsense! Now tell me, what kind of wedding do you two have in mind?" Astoria asked Rose as she dragged her off towards the sitting room.

Scorp was left with his father, who was looking at him, seriously.

"Come on, then," his father said, turning to walk off.

Scorp grimaced as his father escorted him into his study. He knew what this would be about and he didn't particularly want to hear his father rant about how Rose was an_ inappropriate _choice. Sighing, he dropped into the armchair facing his father's desk while Draco leaned against it, giving Scorp a considering look.

"I suppose you know why I want to speak with you," his dad started, sternly.

Scorp rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I don't care how much-"

"You _should_ care. If you care about Rose, then this is very important," his father said, softly.

Scorp froze. What was he talking about?

"Son," Draco said on a sigh, pressing his fingers into his eye-sockets as if he had a headache, "Sex isn't something that you can take lightly. It's -"

"Wait!" Scorp cried, holding his hands out in horror. "We're here to talk about _shagging_?"

Draco scowled at that.

"Well what the bloody hell else did you expect me to talk about? You're a grown man and it's about time you started acting like one! Responsibility goes further than how you cast spells and how well you do on your N.E.W.T.s. How you take care of the woman you love is equally-"

"Wait!" Scorp called again and Draco grimaced. "Dad, I've read all about shagging. You don't have to-"

"_Books_," Draco pressed, "only _describe_, son. When you're in the _middle_-"

"Please, dad," Scorp said, pressing his hands to his ears, "I really don't need to hear this."

"The mere fact that you can't even _listen_ to a this conversation," Draco snapped, "Is the biggest indicator to me that you shouldn't even be _considering_ shagging yet."

"I can listen to the conversation," Scorp defended, "I just don't _want to_."

Draco stared, drolly, at him.

"When your mother and I-"

"_Merlin_, dad don't bring _mum_ into this!" Scorp said, grimacing in disgust.

"She's the only bit of experience I have to speak of, so she'll be included," Draco said, folding his arms on his chest.

Intrigued, Scorp leaned forward.

"So, you didn't," he gestured vaguely here, "until you were married?"

"I didn't say that," Draco said with a small smile that had Scorp gagging, "I just said she's the _only_ woman I've ever been with."

"Bloody hell, dad, thank you for the visual," Scorp said, scrubbing his fists vigorously over his eyes.

"The point I'm trying to make, Scorpius, is that you don't just go out and _shag_ the first bird you meet. You have to _know_ that she's it. The end of the line," Draco said, shrugging.

"I _know_ Rose is the end of the line," Scorp said, softly and watched his father nod, expressionless.

"Have you both...?" Draco trailed off, meaningfully.

Scarlet now, Scorp shook his head in a negative response.

"Alright," Draco said and he sighed in what seemed to be relief. "When a man and a woman-"

"Dad, I _swear_, I really don't need to hear this!"

"_Shut it_," Draco hissed, watching his son clam up before he continued, "When a man and a woman decide that they're both ready, emotionally and physically, the first thing to consider is protection."

"I know about protection. I've looked them all up and I've decided that the safest route is the Potion and the Charm," Scorp said, logically.

Draco nodded.

"It was the lack of the bloody potion that made _you_, after all," he said, shaking his head.

Scorp's eyes widened.

"_Dad_," he wailed, "I don't need to _hear _that!"

"I'm sorry, of course you know that you were a gift-"

"No, I mean that you and mum _shagged_."

Draco stared at him in annoyance for a moment.

"How else did you think you were born?" he quipped.

"Do you remember those stories you told me when I was younger? About babies being found in the Mandrake patch?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you in _Ravenclaw_?"

"I never said it was a _logical_ explanation!" Scorp defended.

"Alright, you cheeky git, now shut it and listen. You also need to know how to take care of _her_," he said, staring at Scorp in a rather serious manner. "It's going to hurt for her that first time and there are some ways you can ease the pain. It takes a few weeks, but you can make sure her first time is magical for _both_ of you."

Scorp's eyes widened and he leaned forward, definitely interested in what his father had to say now.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please comment with feedback, questions and comments!**


	69. Plans, Sleep-overs and Disruptions

**I'd like to thank ErisedFeather, dyingbreed003, altogirl156, mellypotter1223, dymitria, Veronique Ruthven, InSaNeAnNiE, tiffc10, Rae Ella (Sorry! I didn't! Lol.. SORRY!), chellywood, LunaZola, blaiseredfern, Jampaqd, DiamondintheDark, Blue21 (WOW! Thank youuu!), Bubbles23 (THANK YOUUU! :D), NinaCho, Peace. Love. Hope. Faith. Books, Man of Faith, Blueberry (Thank youuu! :D No, we don't. We do get the jelly, though... All OVER! Blueberry jam, blueberry tarts and a whooole bunch of stuff. It was so weird...), ColteeYT, mellarkable5678, Livelaughlove2597, lynnnnyl, StarRose2011 and Nicola (Thank youuu!) for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! :D**

**Sorry this is late, but I only JUST got home and I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep after I respond to your reviews!**

* * *

"I'm so happy for both of you," Astoria said, pouring tea into two lovely china cups.

"Really, Mrs. Malfo-"

"Astoria, love. You can call me Astoria. Or mum," she added, her eyes shining, her fingers going to her lips. "You can be the daughter I've never had."

Astoria reached out to gently touch Rose's hand and she felt a bit ill.

"Really, Astoria, it's-"

"Mum will do," she said, grinning.

Rose paused for a moment before she continued,

"We're not that serious yet and-"

"You will be," Astoria interrupted, dismissively. "My Scorpius loves you. You'll get married of course. The sooner the better."

She pulled out a little book from her purse that sat next to her.

"Right after graduation, I think," she said quietly before glancing up at Rose. "Will the seventeenth do?"

Rose gaped at her.

"The eighteenth?"

Gobsmacked, Rose could only stare blankly at her.

"Come now, sweetheart. I can't plan this wedding _alone_." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Unless you want it to be a surprise. Oh, I _do_ love surprises."

"Please," Rose said desperately, putting down her cup as it rattled in the saucer, "We're not getting married right now, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mum," Astoria said, grinning at her. "And I know you're not getting married _now_. That would be preposterous."

She sipped at her tea for a moment before she continued,

"How's a June wedding then?"

Rose's mouth gaped open for another moment before she shook her head, determinedly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please-"

"Mum," she corrected, smiling.

Rose faltered before she continued,

"Scorpius and I only _just_ started dating. We haven't even _thought_ about marriage yet. Please, if you could just wait until we're a little more comfortable with the idea."

"Oh," Astoria said, her eyes softening as she leaned forward to squeeze Rose's hands in hers. "That's fine, love."

Relief flooded her as she smiled for the first time since she had arrived in the house. Allowing herself to be pulled forward into a hug, Rose closed her eyes as peace settled over her, the panic abating.

"A September wedding, then," Astoria said, pulling back to scribble away in her little book.

* * *

"Your mother is bonkers," Rose told Scorp, moving to curl against him in his bed.

"She is," Scorp said, grinning. "I _told you_ she'd try to marry us off when she found out. When's the date, then?"

"September fifteenth," Rose said, rolling her eyes, her hand gliding over his chest.

"You'd better get to planning, then," he said, pressing his lips against her collar bone.

"Mmm," she agreed, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Dad had something else entirely to talk to me about."

"Really?" Rose asked as he turned to press kisses on her neck.

She slid her hands up his back, leisurely.

"Shagging," he said, his hand moving up her side.

Rose's eyes snapped open.

"What?" she asked, pulling away to look at him.

"He wanted to talk to me about shagging," Scorp said with a grin.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. He all but came out and _told me_ we should shag."

Scorp was grinning now and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of all the _stupid_ ways to convince your girlfriend, you chose to tell her that your _dad_ thinks we should?"

"Yeah," he said, moving to snog her.

Rose was quiet for a while after that, before she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I'm not ready," she said, softly, nervously and he nodded, seriously.

"I never want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this, Rose. I'm more than willing to wait."

Gauging the sincerity of his statement from his eyes, she nodded slowly before leaning back on the bed, pulling him over her.

"I love you," she said against his lips and he hummed, contentedly.

"_Scorp_!" she said as his hand slid under her blouse.

"Well it's not _shagging_!" he replied, but moved his hand back all the same.

"I should go back to my room," she said, burying her hands in his hair.

He groaned, unwilling to part with her.

"Stay the night. My parents won't know _or _care."

"It wouldn't be right," she said, moving away from him only to be hauled back into his arms.

"Please," he said, softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Scorp, no," she said, but she felt her resistance falling away.

"Just a little while," he said, quietly.

"A _little_ while?" she asked and he nodded, nuzzling her hair.

"You know I can't fall asleep without you here."

Her heart melted at that.

"Alright. But just for a bit."

* * *

When Rose woke the next morning to Scorp stroking his hand through her hair, she jolted upright.

"Why am I still here?" she asked, wildly, glancing around.

"You fell asleep," Scorp said, grinning. "I just didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Her eyes narrowed on him and she smacked him across his chest.

"You are _despicable_."

"I am," he agreed readily, "But you weren't willing to listen to reason, so I did what I had to."

With an irritated huff, Rose settled against his shoulder.

"If you weren't so fit, I'd be angry with you."

He snorted out a laugh and pulled her closer.

* * *

"If you could name one thing right now that you can't live without-"

"The latest Horatio Bertrand that's been boring a hole through my bag," Rose said, measuring her hand with his as they sat on the floor in the library of his house.

"Other than that," Scorp said, grinning.

"You," she said, seriously, lining up their fingers.

"Other than me," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, pleased.

"My Phoenix-feather quill," she said, smirking up at him.

He shook his head at her.

"Be serious, Rosie."

"What's the question again?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Name one thing that you can't live without."

"I already told you-"

"You have to be honest, Rose," he said, irritated.

"I _am_ being honest," she said, smacking his palm with hers, "If it were a choice between water and you, I'd choose you!"

He seemed baffled for a moment before he grinned.

"I'd go with the water. Survival purposes, you see."

"You're such a git," she said, in a rather loving voice, despite the words.

"Next question," he said, running his hand down her back.

They had been playing this game for a while now and had been unable to come up with a question the other didn't already know the answer to. She turned to trace patterns on his chest now, making him shudder, before she asked,

"If you could live anywhere in the world-"

"I like it here," Scorp said, "In Wiltshire, I mean. I would probably get a house near my parents."

"Oh," Rose said, still tracing. "Your turn."

Frowning now, he asked,

"Where would _you _live?"

"With you," she said, simply, and he felt his chest ache for a moment.

"Fair enough," he said, mentally slapping himself for not being able to tell her how much he appreciated that statement and instead tightening his hold on her.

"How many children do you want?" she asked and he felt raw panic rush up to his throat.

"O-one," he said, not having considered the question before.

"Oh," she repeated but he felt her hand falter this time.

He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had ruined the answer.

"How many do you want?"

"Four," she said with a small smile, her gaze still focused on her hand.

"_Four_?" he asked, incredulously.

"Two boys and two girls," she said, giggling slightly.

"That's... a lot," he said.

"Maybe six, then," she said, her tongue in her cheek and he took the chance to pinch her.

* * *

"Come on, Rose, _please_."

"No," she said, sniffing, offended. "It's not right."

"I'm your _boyfriend_!"

"And _I_ don't care. We haven't even... No."

"_Rose_!"

"Stop whining," she said, burrowing inside his trunk to find the textbook she was looking for.

"I just want to _know_," Scorp said, desperately.

"I'm not _telling you_."

"Why-"

"We have to study at least _one day_ before Al gets here and I think today can be that day. If only you'd _shut up_."

"Rose," Scorp said, seriously, "A bloke has a right to know what's going on under his girlfriend's-"

"_No they do not_!" she all but yelled, her face scarlet. "I refuse to tell you. Leave it!" she snapped and Scorp couldn't help but wonder if that lovely blush carried further down than just her neck.

"It's not like you're hurting anyone by telling me. I just want to _know._"

"If I tell you, then will you _shut it_?" Rose asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Scorp said, eagerly, leaning forward.

Her face even _more _red than it had been before, she said,

"I am."

"Merlin," Scorp said, dropping his head back on a groan, tugging at his trousers now and making her blush deepen. "Let me see, then," he added, moving towards her.

"_No_!" she said, slapping his hand away.

"Rose, just one peek-"

"Stop it!" she laughed, pushing him away as he lunged for her.

"We're _dating_ now, Rosie. Just a small look, then!" he said, reaching for her again.

"Merlin's pants, Scorp, you're not seeing my underwear!"

"But I've already-"

"I don't _care_ that you've seen at least one pair. That was on the floor of the bookshop! This is _different_!"

"I _promise_ I won't touch! Just let me _see_!"

Rose rolled her eyes, dodging his hands, skilfully, and slapping him across the head with the Charms textbook she had taken out of his trunk.

"_You_," she said, pointing a finger at him, "are a pervert."

"I already know _that_," he said, rolling his eyes. "Now show me those knickers!"

Rose giggled as he tumbled her to the bed.

* * *

"I can't figure this one out," Rose said, nibbling her thumbnail as she passed the parchment across the table for Scorp to see.

"That one means 'Harmony'," he said easily translating the rune.

"That makes _so much_ more sense than 'Heresy'."

Scorp snorted out a laugh before he went back to his own translation.

"I think mum's trying to get us to shag as well," he said with a grin, his eyes not moving from his parchment.

Rose's head snapped up, her jaw dropping.

"W-what?"

"Mum," he said, clearly. "She's joined dad's cause."

"Why?" Rose asked, incredulously, her brows furrowing.

"Dunno, but I found a new box of Contraceptive Potion on my bathroom counter. When I confronted dad, he said he hadn't done it. _Mum_, however, was grinning a bit too much for me to not be suspicious."

"That's... I don't know what to say."

"There's really nothing you _can_ say to that. If they bother you about it, though, just ignore them. They mean well. Especially mum, but she can be a bit..." he trailed off, shrugging and Rose understood completely.

"She's wonderful, really," Rose insisted, "But she's cornered me about colour swaths and flowers more times than I think necessary."

Scorp just laughed, earning a smack on his arm.

"I'll speak to her," he said, grinning. "I'm not making any promises, though."

Rose rolled her eyes, going back to her translation.

* * *

"I don't think I've seen your parents around this much since... ever," Rose said, confused as they left the library, where Scorp's parents had entered a little while ago.

They hadn't been doing anything compromising, only cuddling while reading from the same book, but Rose felt rather awkward doing that in front of his parents. Scorp had obviously felt the same, since he had suggested they retreat to his bedroom.

"_I_ haven't seen them around this much and they're my _parents_," he said, annoyed, pulling her along, down the hallway. "I love that they're being supportive, of course, but this is ridiculous."

When they entered his room, he slammed the door behind him, obviously annoyed.

"Calm down," Rose said, hugging him, "They mean well."

"No they don't," Scorp said, irritated, but held her close all the same.

With a sigh, he watched her move away as she picked up a Potions textbook from his bedside table.

"Come on, then," she said, patting the bed next to her as she sat.

Making his way over, he dragged her between his legs, savouring her giggles as she settled against him.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions and feedback! I swear I'll try to write tomorrow!**


	70. Bellybuttons, Occupations and Rings

**I'd like to thank LadyKahlan, Rae Ella (THANK YOUU! :D), Bubbles23 (THANK YOUUU!), zoldyckgirl404, altogirl156, Veronique Ruthven, PeacePinkSeddie, mellarkable5678, RH96, ErisedFeather, Magical Marine, Blue21 (HAHA! I'm so glad you like it so far! :D), StarRose2011, jojoba77 (for both) and potterphilsosepher for reviewing. Thanks so much! :D**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! :D :D**

**I only just got home from work. I've never fully appreciated the term "TGIF" until today.. LOL! Not even in SCHOOL! Hahaha! :)**

* * *

They had long since abandoned the Potions textbook for more amusing endeavours.

Rose arched her back as Scorp pressed kisses to her collarbone. He had settled over her on the bed, their legs entwined as they snogged. He had begun pressing little butterfly kisses all over her, however, and she moved restlessly against him.

"Scorp," she murmured, her head falling back as he found the hollow of her throat.

"I love you," he said, softly. "So much."

Her eyes snapped open and he was gazing back at her, almost vulnerably.

"I love you too," she said, her palm caressing his cheek and he grinned, the defencelessness in his eyes disappearing as fast as it had come.

He scattered kisses over her cheeks, eyes and nose, making her giggle and he hugged her close, balancing himself on his elbow so he wouldn't crush her.

"Sometimes I can't believe you chose _me_," he said, gently, trailing a finger down her shoulder.

"Are you _joking_? I always wonder if I'm dreaming," she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw before swirling her tongue a little lower, over a sensitive spot she knew well, making him groan.

"Let's check, then," he said, grinning and her eyes widened as he reached down to pinch her bum. "Are you awake?"

Outraged, she slapped his shoulder.

"Don't know for sure? Alright," he said before squeezing her with his palm. "Now?"

"S-stop," Rose said, heat pooling lower than just her stomach.

"Why?" he whispered, his kisses trailing lower now.

"S-Scorp!" she gasped as he nuzzled aside her blouse to press a kiss to the top of her breasts.

"Too fast?" he asked, pulling back to look at her and she felt her face heat up before she shook her head, unable to speak.

His eyes gleamed as he lowered his head once more. His hands moved to her hips, sliding under her blouse to find skin as she arched harder against him. Rose bit her lip as she watched him press kisses against her. It wasn't anywhere near where she _wanted_ him, but it was close enough to give her goose bumps. Her eyes widened as his hands started moving upwards, taking her blouse with it.

She was just about to tell him to stop when he did, her top bunched right under her breasts. As he moved lower still, pressing kisses to her stomach, she twisted, giggling.

"Scorp!" she laughed, her hands bunching in his hair, pulling him away.

"You like it," he said, smirking, pausing to swirl his tongue in her belly-button.

She howled with laughter now, twisting around until he seemed to freeze. When she looked down, it was to see that she had somehow gotten her legs around him so that he was settled between them. His gaze snagged on hers, his gray eyes seeming silver, as he moved to press a kiss high up on her thigh, over her trousers. Her breathing quickened and she whispered,

"Scorp," with a bit of trepidation.

He smiled at her, understanding, and said,

"Don't worry," before pressing another lingering kiss low on her stomach.

She moaned a bit in pleasure, her body writhing under his.

"Merlin, you're sensitive, aren't you?" he asked and she wouldn't have heard him if she hadn't been listening attentively.

His lips moved lower, pressing against the skin where her trousers started for only a moment before the door banged open next to them. Rose and Scorp scrambled apart and turned to see a horrified Al standing in the doorway.

* * *

"All I'm trying to get across here is that you're both too _young_. You really should _wait_. You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Al was pacing in front of them while they sat on the edge of Scorp's bed, chastened.

"I'm only saying this because I want what's best for you," he stopped to say.

"This is so awkward," Scorp leaned over to whisper in Rose's ear and she giggled.

"You see? That right there," Al said, gesturing wildly towards them. "You need to stop doing that. It'll tempt you to do more and really, you _shouldn't_."

"Al," Rose said, pressing her fingers against her eyes. "We're _in a relationship_."

"Yes, well, can't you just go back to being _friends_?" he asked, throwing himself to the floor, dramatically. "I didn't have to worry _then_."

Rose rolled her eyes, moving to lie next to him on the floor, hugging him.

"I love you, Al, but you have no say in our relationship anymore."

"Merlin help me," he said, pulling her close.

* * *

When Al left, Rose locked the door of his bedroom, turning to look at him, shyly.

"So," she said, trailing off slightly.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, at once, worried, moving over to her, his hands almost automatically going to her waist.

"No," she said, scarlet, her eyes moving away from him. "It was... wonderful. Actually, I was wondering..." she trailed off again, and he frowned, pulling her against him.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we do it again?" she asked, her gaze snapping to his quickly.

His eyes widened for a moment before he grinned.

"Merlin yes," he said, pulling her back to the bed.

* * *

Rose was scarlet, peering up at Scorp as his gaze slid over her. She had removed her blouse and now her upper body was clad in only a flimsy bra she had let Vic talk her into getting.

Biting her lip, she was about to tell him to look somewhere else when his mouth lowered. Her eyes were as big as saucers and she cried out, arching her back, as pleasure bombarded her.

"S-Scorp..." she whimpered, and her eyes got impossibly bigger as she felt his hands part her trouser-covered legs, while his hips settled between them.

As she felt him move against her, pleasure bombarded her and she cried out again, her hands tangling into his hair.

"W-wait," she gasped out and he lifted his head, his breathing heavy.

"Too much?" he asked and she nodded, desperately.

He took a moment to collect himself before he moved off of her, wincing slightly.

"Sorry," he said, his head falling forward, his shoulders moving with his breaths.

"_I'm_ sorry," she said, trailing her hand over his back and she watched as he shuddered.

"No," he said, turning to her to smile, "I got carried away."

"I wish..." she murmured, biting her lip, "I wish I was ready for you."

His eyes widened and he shook his head, obviously distressed.

"Merlin, Rose, don't ever say that. We'll get there when we're _both_ ready, alright?"

He clutched her face in his hands, searching her eyes and she nodded, relieved.

As he lowered his mouth to her own, she closed her eyes, beyond happy that this was _Scorp_. He understood her like no one else could.

* * *

Christmas morning found Scorp in his bed with Rose in his arms. His eyes opened slowly as he pulled her closer. He yawned, glancing down to see her snuggle against his chest. His hand slid up her back, under the t-shirt she had nicked from him, and then down again, caressing her bum and watching as she wrinkled her nose, opening her eyes blearily.

"Is it your new occupation to molest me while I sleep?" she asked, sleepily.

"That's a _new_ occupation? I've been doing that for _years_," he said with a scoff.

Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

His face went scarlet and he settled his hand on her lower back as he said,

"In Fifth Year, while you were staying at my house-"

"I _knew_ it!" Rose said, sitting up to face him. "That first morning! I _wasn't_ bonkers!"

She shook her head, laughing before she trailed her fingers down his chest. Scorp swallowed as her hand settled low on his stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles there.

"When I woke up," she said with a smirk, leaning closer to his ear, "I was so _wet_."

He groaned, letting his head fall back, in _pain_ as she scrambled off the bed, announcing,

"We should get ready for breakfast, I think."

He watched her in disbelief as she made her way to the door. She turned back, however, and said, smirking,

"_That_ was for that morning."

He watched her leave, his t-shirt falling midway down her thighs and he banged his head on the headrest. She would be the death of him.

* * *

Al settled on the floor, pretending to gag as Rose curled in Scorp's lap.

"Can you _not_ do that?"

"Is it better to snog, publicly, like you and Alice, then?" he asked, tugging Rose's chin towards him to press a chaste kiss against her lips.

Al scowled at them, obviously offended.

"We don't snog _publicly_."

"I'm sorry," Scorp said, grinning. "Is the Great Hall no longer considered _public_?"

"Shut up," Al muttered, annoyed.

He pushed over two wrapped presents and Rose snatched at hers greedily, ripping into the paper.

"Oh," she said, her gaze softening as she looked at the gift in her hands.

It was a Weasley clock, very similar to the one that Grandma Weasley had in her own home, but this one only had three arms on it, labelled Scorp, Rose and Al.

She lunged for her cousin, hugging him tightly while he chuckled.

By that time, Scorp was already opening his present. His eyes widened as he took in the original copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Scorp had been looking for that for _years_.

"Finally found it. Louis had to ship it to me, but it was worth it."

Scorp moved in a similar fashion to Rose before grabbing him up in a hug and spinning him around, slapping his back all the while.

Rose laughed, handing them two identical gifts. They opened them to show two mirrors.

"I know you think we're gorgeous, Rosie, but-"

"Shut it," she said, rolling her eyes and pulling out another mirror from her own pocket. "Scorpius," she murmured to the mirror and Scorp was shocked to see his mirror come to life, showing him Rose's reflection instead of his own.

"What the bloody-"

"I got the idea from Uncle Harry's story about Sirius," she said, grinning at them. "He said that Sirius and your Grandpa James, Al, used two-way mirrors to communicate. So I did some research and after a few months of experimentation, I came up with three-way mirrors."

"Albus," Scorp said to the mirror and it was as if the mirror split into two.

The top half still showed Rose's reflection but the bottom half displayed Al's.

"_Wicked_," Scorp said, grinning and watched in amusement as Al hugged Rose.

"This is _brilliant_, Rosie. _Incredible_," Al said, shaking his head bemusedly down at the mirror he held in his hands.

"You're fantastic," Scorp said, leaning down to kiss her.

She gave a small moan, making Al clear his throat before she pulled away.

Scorp settled down, and he pushed across two wrapped packages. Al ripped into his own and gaped down at what he saw.

"Is this-"

"Two Floo-tickets to Bali with reservations at one of their resorts. I'm hoping you'll take Alice on a vacation after graduation. Before you two have to be separated from your snogging existences, that is," Scorp said, grinning at him in glee.

"You're the _best_," Al said, hugging him tight.

A gasp was all he heard from Rose and he looked up to see her staring at the gift in the little black box.

Her eyes popped up to his and they were huge.

"Are you-"

"It's a promise ring," he said, moving over to her after placing his presents safely to the side. He removed the little Goblin-wrought platinum ring with a tiny cluster of diamonds surrounding a sapphire stone in the middle and placing it on the ring finger of her right hand. "I know we're not ready for marriage, Rosie, but I don't want you to think I don't want it. So, as soon as you're ready-"

He was cut off as Rose all but launched herself on him, knocking him onto his back and snogging him senseless, her hands buried in his hair. As he felt his eyes roll back in his head, he heard Al pretending to vomit from next to them.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Please review with comments, questions and feedback!**


	71. Worries, Teasing and Interrogations

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, altogirl156, Bubbles23 (THANK YOUUU! :D), LadyKahlan, DiamondintheDark, Livelaughlove2597 (for alll ur lovely reviews! :D), lynnnnyl, tiffc10, sgundy34, ErisedFeather, ilovepeetanotgale1 (thank YOUUU! :D You're awesome! :D), jojoba77, Blue21 (THANK YOUUU! :D), mellarkable5678, Blueberry (Haha! :) That's fiiiine and THANK YOU!), StarRose2011, SeverusSnapeHP and SerafinaYao (Thankkk youuu! :D :D) for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! **

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! :D**

**Sorry this is so late! :) Early update tomorrow! :) PROMISE! :D I have good news! I'm almost finished writing the story! It seems it'll be about 80 chapters long. :)**

**AAAAAND nowww, the long awaited.. RON'S REACTION!**

* * *

Scorp straightened his robes for what felt like the millionth time, nervously staring at the fireplace. Alice had just gone ahead of them.

"It's going to be fine," Rose said, grinning, but he noticed the anxious look in her eyes.

"Right," he said, swallowing convulsively.

He faced forward again and watched Rose disappear into green flames, saying "The Burrow," loudly. Scorp turned to look at Al, who was smirking at him.

"This should be interesting," he said with a wink as he stepped into the flames as well.

When they were both gone, Scorp rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers before he scooped up a handful of Floo powder.

* * *

When Scorp stepped out of the flames, he felt his arm immediately taken in a hold. Glancing down, he saw Rose smiling up at him. She leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering,

"I love you," in his ear.

He grinned down at her, his nerves slowly dissipating before he faced forward.

As his eyes snagged on Ron Weasley, however, he felt panic rush through him.

Bugger.

* * *

"So," Ron said, his gaze boring into Scorp's from where he stood next to Harry, leaning against Arthur's desk in the study he had absconded to, with Scorpius in tow. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

Scorp nodded, gulping as he faced off the Head and Assistant Head of the Auror Office.

"Rose and I are dating, sir," he said, firmly, hoping Ron didn't hex him into oblivion.

"I see," Ron said, his eyes narrowed. "An when did this happen?"

"At the beginning of term, sir," he said, his knuckles white as he squeezed his hands together.

"And I wasn't informed of this before, because...?" he trailed off, obviously expecting Scorp to finish the sentence, but he found he was unable to.

"At the time, we didn't think-"

"Oh, so you agree, then?" Ron asked, folding his arms over his chest. "That you _weren't_ thinking. That this is utterly ridiculous. That you should leave my daughter alone."

"No, sir," Scorp said, brows furrowing. "We _were_ thinking. We were thinking that we love each other and that our parents shouldn't try to force us to feel otherwise."

He snapped his mouth shut, realising who he was speaking to and shocked that he had even _said_ what he had. He saw the same surprise play across Ron's face and knew he would be hexed.

As he braced himself, his body stiffening, he heard a sound he never thought he would ever hear. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Assitant Head of the Auror Office, was _laughing_ at him and not sending a plethora of curses his way. Scorp almost lifted his gaze heavenward until he realised there was still a chance he might be hexed.

"You've got some bollocks, don't you?" Ron asked and he turned to Harry who was smirking. "What do you reckon, Harry, should we kill him now or later?"

Scorp blanched immediately.

"Later, I suppose," Harry said but sent a little wink Scorp's way. "I'll leave you to it," he added, getting up and stepping out of the study.

Scorp faced Ron again, and he felt a trickle of sweat fall down the back of his neck. Ron was staring at him as if measuring him. His eyes were narrowed and his finger was tapping against his arm where they were folded.

"Alright, Malfoy," he said, softly, "You say you love my Rosie?"

Scorp nodded.

"Then tell me the colour of her eyes."

"Blue," Scorp said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Her favourite food."

"Treacle tart."

"Colour?"

"Pink."

"Flavour?"

"Strawberry."

"Flower?"

"Lily. Veneer to be more specific."

That seem to startle Ron for a moment.

"Veneer? I thought it was Morning Star."

Scorp shook his head, vehemently.

"It was Morning Star when she was twelve."

Ron' eyebrow quirked before he settled back into his stern gaze.

"What's her favourite Quidditch Team?"

"The Canons," Scorp said before shaking his head, "And don't ever mention another team in front of her."

Ron chuckled at that, his gaze softening.

"It seems you know quite a bit about her."

"I told you," Scorp said, earnestly, "I love your daughter."

"Alright," Ron said, nodding, his gaze falling to his shoes. "Fine."

He got up from where he was and walked to the door, turning back to look at Scorp.

"Are you coming? Rose will kill us if we don't get back to the party."

With a nod, Scorp made his way out of the room, trailing Ron.

"I give you my blessing," Ron said, softly, for only his ears, "But if you hurt her, I want you to remember who I am," he turned then, his eyes boring into Scorp's, "and who I know. I can get rid of you faster than you can blink and _no one_ will know. Do you understand?"

Scorp's eyes were wide and he nodded dumbly.

"So I heard you want to be an Auror," Ron said, conversationally, his entire demeanour going back to casual.

"Y-yes, sir," Scorp got out, unsure about Ron's constant shifts.

"Good. That way I can keep an eye on you both," he said, turning and continuing walking.

Rose smiled at her mother as she pulled her aside, away from prying ears in the party.

* * *

"Congratulations," Hermione said and Rose grinned, hugging her.

"Thank you."

"I know how long you've fancied him," Hermione added, pushing back Rose's hair from her face.

Rose felt her face heat up as her jaw dropped.

"You've _known_?"

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

"I know _you_. After that, it wasn't difficult to figure out."

Her joking expression became a little more sober as she asked,

"Are you serious about him, Rosie?"

Rose nodded, certain.

"He's the one, mum. I wouldn't jeopardise our friendship otherwise."

"Good," Hermione said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

Rose felt her eyes flood with tears for a moment, tightening her arms around her mother before Hermione asked,

"So are you using the Contraceptive Potion?"

"_Mum_!"

* * *

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Rose asked, pulling him into the empty kitchen and kissing him sweetly.

"It was, but for this, I'll pretend it wasn't," Scorp murmured against her lips.

"Merlin, get a room," James said, moving over to ruffle Rose's hair.

Fred came up behind him and his jaw all but dropped.

"You were _right_?" he turned to ask James.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, James nodded.

"I'm _always_ right. It's about time you realised it."

"What about that time you thought Louis was gay?" Fred asked, smirking.

"He was seventeen years old and he'd never snogged a bird before! No offence, Scorp," he turned to add.

Scorp's face flushed with colour as he said, indignantly,

"I wasn't seventeen!"

James and Fred turned to stare at him for a moment and his face got even redder.

"Alright, I was," he muttered almost to himself, making the duo roll their eyes and continue their argument.

Rose shook her head at them and tugged Scorp towards the refrigerator. As she removed two butterbeers, she saw Vic enter the room, trying to run towards her while being slowed down by the hand Teddy refused to let go, moving at a much more leisurely pace. Her stomach had swollen considerably now and Rose thought she very much looked like a toothpick with a cherry attached to it.

"Hey Seventh Years!" Teddy called, "How's Hogwarts treating you?"

As Scorp opened his mouth to answer, Vic snapped,

"Forget _that_, tell me _everything_!" she had finally gotten her hand loose and dragged Rose off to the other end of the kitchen.

Teddy rolled his eyes at them, but his eyes were narrowed to make sure Vic didn't trip.

"Birds," he said with a shrug and Scorp nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"And he's the most _romantic_ bloke I ever met because he's utter _shit_ at being romantic!" Rose gushed while Vic nodded, grinning.

"The fact that he tries is what does it?" Vic asked and Rose nodded, enthusiastically.

Vic laughed a bit before she said,

"Oh, I've always _known_ you two would end up together, Rosie. It's just like Teddy and I. Everyone could see it but no one knew _when_."

"Why didn't you _tell me_?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"And spoil the fun of letting you muck through it on your own?" with a little snort, Vic shook her head. "I don't think so."

"This is why you're my favourite cousin," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"So," Vic said, ignoring her and leaning forward eagerly, "Have you shagged yet?"

Rose felt the blush cover her face but shook her head vehemently.

"Not yet."

"Have you spoken about when?" Vic asked, peeking over Rose's shoulder to glance at where Teddy and Scorp had been joined by Al, Lysander, Hugo, James and Fred for a chat. Lorcan and Lily were off exploring in the attic.

"We just said that we would when we're ready," Rose said, biting her lip.

"That's rather vague, isn't it?" Vic asked with a frown. "Shouldn't you choose whether you should... well you know... before marriage or not?"

"I think," Rose said, nibbling her thumbnail, "we might do it before."

Vic's eyes widened.

"It's not that we're rushing into it," Rose assured her. "We're both Heads, so we've had plenty of chances."

Vic nodded, understanding completely.

"But we just want to be _certain_, you know? I don't want to get married for a while and neither does he, I think. Not until we're done with Auror training at least. And that could be three years. So, when I say we might do it before, I don't mean _tomorrow_. Plus, he's just so _fit_."

Vic snorted out a laugh at that.

"I completely understand. Teddy and I almost went _bonkers_ waiting."

"I think he's ready," Rose said in an undertone even thought they were away from prying ears.

Vic frowned.

"Has he tried to pressure you into it?"

Rose shook her head, fervidly.

"No! He's said he's waiting for me and I absolutely adore him for it. He never tries to do more than I want," she said, her face flaming.

"That's good," Vic said, smiling, but she seemed a bit troubled.

"What is it?" Rose asked, gripping her hands in her own.

"It's just," Vic started, "Rose, I love Scorp, I really do."

"But?" Rose asked, her brows furrowed.

"Are you _sure_ he isn't using you?"

Rose's jaw dropped and she pulled her hands away from Vic's at once.

"No, Rosie, I'm sorry! It's just... I'm trying to look out for you!"

"By accusing him? What in the bloody hell would he _use_ me for?"

Vic nibbled her lower lip, her gaze switching between Scorp, who was behind them, and Rose.

"He's a Malfoy," she said softly and Rose stiffened immediately. "His family doesn't have the best reputation. If he marries a Weasley-"

"No," Rose said, shortly. "It's not like that. I know him."

Vic stared into her stubborn eyes for a moment before the worry seemed to flow out of her.

"Good," she said, grinning. "You're my favourite cousin and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Rose softened at once.

"Oh, I know, Vic, but Scorp wouldn't do that. You'll see. When you get to know him a bit better."

"I'm so happy for you, Rosie," Vic said, taking her hands into her own, again.

"I'm happy too."

"As long as you have that, you're fine," Vic murmured and Rose smiled against her shoulder even as Teddy snapped,

"Don't squeeze the baby!"

* * *

"Why am I always the last one to hear everything?" Dom complained, pulling Rose away from Scorp's side to hug her tightly. "Congratulations," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Rose grinned, moving to hug Gerald who was standing behind her.

"Thank you," Scorp said, politely, shaking their hands.

"I don't think I gave _you_ a proper congratulations, actually," Rose said to Dom, pulling her left hand forward to coo over the flashing stone. "It's _gorgeous_."

"Isn't it _just_?" Dom asked, gushing as well.

Scorp and Gerald rolled their eyes over Dom and Rose's heads.

* * *

"Oh, _Rosie_!" Molly squealed, running over to pull her cousin into a hug. "I just _heard_!"

"Thank you," Rose laughed, smiling as Michael made his way over as well, much more sedate, grinning at her over Molly's shoulder.

"I _knew it_!" Molly proclaimed, pulling back to smack Scorp across his shoulder. "You're both rather obvious about it, after all."

"_Us_?" they asked simultaneously, gaze switching between Molly and Michael.

Molly's face went red while Michael grinned.

"We figured it out eventually, though," he added, pulling Molly back to kiss her forehead.

"We did," she laughed.

* * *

Rose shouted out the countdown with the rest of her family, grinning at Scorp while he smiled down at her, indulgently. She reached up to stroke her hand down the side of his face, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world while he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"ONE!" screamed the household and Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around Scorp's neck as they shared their first New Year's kiss.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! (And putting up with my sporadic updates. :D) Please review with comments, feedback and questions!**


	72. Picnics, Complexes and Coffee

**I'd like to thank tiffc10, blaiseredfern, sgundy34, jojoba77, ilovepeetanotgale1, ErisedFeather, Bubbles23 (THANK YOUU!), altogirl156, Blue21 (HAHA! No, nothing like that. ;D I'll... try? Lol.), PeacePinkSeddie, littlepixies1321, mellarkable5678, Livelaughlove2597, Blueberry (HAHA! I'm glad you liked it. :D THANK YOU!), A Friend (Zomg, ur so awesome! :D THANK YOUUUU!), SeverusSnapeHP, StarRose2011, Olive (*snort* HAHAHA! I saw that advert recently and i'm just like... O_O... YOU STOLE THE NAME OF MY STORY!... Bastard.. ;D) and lynnnnyl for reviewing! You guys are EPICLY AWESOME! :D**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! You guys rock! :D**

* * *

"It's just over here," Scorp said, tugging her along, a picnic basket in his hand as he walked over the lawn towards the elm tree they had climbed during their Sixth Year. When they got to the clearing next to the tree, Scorp pulled out his wand, conjuring a blanket to cover the ground.

Rose grinned at him, leaning up to press her lips briefly to his.

"This is so _romantic_," she said on a giggle.

"Thank you," he said, puffing out his chest exaggeratedly.

Rose rolled her eyes and tugged him down, already pulling out the box of sugar quills she had seen him stow inside the basket.

"Do you _smell_ sweets, or something?" he asked, bewildered and she grinned at him around the tip of the quill.

"Perhaps," she said and glanced out across the countryside.

With a little sigh, she lay back on the blanket, staring upwards instead.

"Scorp?" she asked softly and he smirked, trailing his hand down her arm.

"Yeah?" he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"It's going to rain," she said, giggling as he jerked away, looking up as well.

"Bugger," he exclaimed, only just noticing that there were gray clouds overhead.

With only moments to spare, they managed to get themselves and the basket under the tree while the rain fell.

"This is a disaster," Scorp said, annoyed, glaring at the rain, making Rose grin.

"I think it's romantic," she whispered, hugging him.

"You do?" he asked, incredulously.

"I do," she said, tugging him down so that they sat on the ground. "Do you want a sugar quill?"

"No," he said, amused, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "And I know our romantic picnic's ruined, Rosie. You don't have to act like it isn't."

"But it really _isn't_," Rose said, frowning. "Which girl can say they had a picnic in the rain?"

"No _sane_ bird," he said with a snort and she smacked his arm, leaning back against him.

She offered the sugar quill up to his mouth and he bit it with a quick chomp. Her jaw dropped open at his gall. With a chuckle, he tugged her closer, squeezing her to him. For a few moments, they listened to the peaceful sound of the raindrops.

"Do you want to dance?" Rose asked suddenly, smiling widely.

"Dance?" he asked, confused. "Now?"

"Yeah," she said, getting up at once and tugging him up behind her.

Rose pulled him out from under the shelter of the tree, dousing them almost immediately.

"Bugger, Rosie, we're-"

"Shh!" Rose insisted, pulling him close. "We're _dancing_ silly," she added, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With a little smirk, he spun her in a circle with his arms around her waist, making her laugh, before settling them into a simple box step.

"_This_ is romantic? Being soaked to the bone, dripping water, cold as hell?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Not when you _talk about it_," she said.

"Oh. Do I pretend like this is a dream come true?"

"_Yes_," Rose insisted.

"In that case," he said, clearing his throat before putting on a falsetto, "I'm having a_ fabulous_ time. _Please_, let's have some more fun in the rain!"

Rose giggled, smacking his shoulder.

"You're such a git."

"And yet," he said, primly, "You love me."

"I never said I was _bright_, did I?" she asked, her tongue in her cheek.

"You have sass, do you?" he asked, grinning down at her, "We'll see about that."

He leaned down, blowing on her neck, making her all but fall down in giggles.

"Scorp," she gasped, pulling away from him, "Don't!"

"Oh but I think I will," he said, chasing after her as she started to run.

* * *

Rose nibbled on her thumbnail, her eyes moving quickly across the page of her Charms textbook she was focused on. Next to her, Scorp was doing the same with his own. They had decided to review and discuss the chapter together, knowing they would get a lot more done with each other to help.

"Right here," Rose said, leaning closer to point out a line in his book, "I don't understand what they mean by the spell being affected by the proximity of the object. That never happened _before_."

"Yeah, but for this one, it's hard to gauge the exact amount of magic released for the spell. So to get it more accurate, the exact distance should be two feet. Any less and it's too much, any more and it's too little."

"But-"

"Don't make it more complicated than it is," he said with a smirk.

"I'm trying not to," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes, "But they're making it difficult!"

"If you didn't have a psychotic need to know _everything_-"

"I do _not_ have a psychotic need to-"

"Really?" he asked, smirking at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him in annoyance and she huffed out a breath, going back to reading from her textbook.

"Don't be angry," Scorp said, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

She huffed out another irritated breath, but accepted the kiss all the same.

* * *

"Wait," Rose whispered, but her hands belied her, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away.

"Alright," he said, panting out his breaths, moving off of her, flipping over to stare at the canopy of his bed.

"I-I'm sorry," Rose said, bringing her hands up to cover her face, embarrassed.

"Merlin, Rosie, if you're going to apologise every time we snog, I think I'm going to get a complex," Scorp said, laughing tightly, trying to control his baser impulses that were urging him to just push a _little_ harder.

He knew that if he did, she wouldn't be able to tell him no and that was unnerving as it was. He squeezed his eyes shut, chastising himself for his thoughts. She was not an object he could use for his own frustrations. He loved her too much for that.

He stiffened as she curled up next to him, though. He needed to take another cold shower. Quickly.

"I know you want more, but-"

"It's _fine_," he said, chuckling.

She worried far too much about him.

"I just feel like I'm a disappointment-"

"_Don't_, Rosie," he said, sternly. "I told you, I'm willing to wait."

"Well," Rose whispered, burying her face against his shoulder, "Vic said we should probably discuss _when_ we would... you know."

"Shag?" he asked with a smirk, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah," she said, quietly, "She thought we should figure out if we wanted to wait until marriage."

He felt himself blanch immediately. He didn't plan to be married for _years_ yet.

"W-well," he stuttered, "That's completely up to you."

"No it isn't," she said, nuzzling his shoulder, "It's for both of us to decide."

"Oh," he said, swallowing, unsure what to say. "What do you want?"

"I don't want to wait," she said, softly, and his gaze shot to her downturned head.

"What?" he squawked, wondering if she was saying what he thought she was.

"I don't mean _now_," she murmured and his hope deflated even as he was relieved.

He hadn't even _started_ thinking about all the preparations his father had told him about.

"I mean... later. When we're ready."

Scorp hummed his agreement, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I know you're ready, but-"

"I'm not," he said, easily. "Not completely."

"Really?" Rose asked, glancing up at him and he was taken aback by the vulnerability in her usually confident gaze.

He hadn't even realised how much this had been bothering her.

"Really," he said, reassuringly and she smiled up at him.

"Well that's good, then," she replied, giggling. "There's still a lot of books I have to read-"

"I've read them all if you want me to tell you about them," he said with a smirk and her face went scarlet.

"No, thanks," she said, rolling her eyes as she leaned up to snog him.

He pulled her closer, content, holding her face gently in the palm of one hand. With a little moan, she straddled him, making his head spin slightly.

"Merlin," he said, his hands moving to her bum, automatically. "Eager, aren't we?" he asked, as she buried her hands in his hair.

"Shut it," she whispered and he was more than happy to comply.

For more than a few minutes, he let her make him dizzy with kisses, her hands moving to rub his shoulders in a needy manner.

Quite suddenly, however, they were doused in cold water.

Sputtering and blinking, they turned shocked gazes towards Al, who stood with his wand raised and a grin on his face.

"What the _bloody hell_?" Scorp asked, scrambling for his wand while trying to keep Rose on him so she could hide what their little 'snog session' had done to him.

"Al!" Rose screamed, writhing to get off of Scorp, making his eyes cross in pleasure as she rubbed against him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Al laughed heartily, running like a maniac out of the room. Rose made to scramble off of Scorp, but he pulled her back to face him, his hips moving of their own accord.

"Merlin, don't leave now," he said, his voice hoarse, burying his face against her throat.

Her arms cam up, almost automatically, around him.

"Scorp?" she whispered, but gasped as she felt exactly what he was doing. "Oh," she said, her eyes drooping closed in pleasure.

* * *

Al grinned at them from his seat at the Ravenclaw table during dinner.

"Thought for sure you two would be trying to kill me."

"We should," Rose said, glaring at him, "But we're more civilized than that."

"You are?" Al asked, blinking at them.

At that moment, Alice made her way over, leaning down to kiss him.

"At least _we_ snog in private!" Scorp huffed, annoyed.

* * *

Rose listened to Professor Babbling ramble on, scribbling runes on the chalkboard while the class paid little or no attention.

Rose would usually be the first to be paying avid attention to her, but she couldn't quite seem to find the energy. She and Scorp had stayed up late the night before, trying to get as many Arithmancy problems done as possible.

Scorp and Rose had agreed to attempt not to snog the other senseless when there was work to be done. If last night was any indication, that would work only for an hour before one of them literally attacked the other.

The little breaks actually did wonders for their focus when they finally _did_ return to studying, however, so Rose wasn't going to complain. She opened one eye and then the other, in an attempt to focus, but the symbols only seemed to be getting blurrier by the minute.

Rose sighed deeply, trying to keep her eyes open as she stared blankly ahead.

"Are you alright?" Scorp asked, leaning over to press his lips to her hair.

"How are you so awake?" she asked, leaning into his lips gently.

"I drink coffee. You refuse to."

"It's an addictive substance," Rose yawned, resting her chin on her outstretched arm and slumping onto the table.

Scorp chuckled, moving his chair discreetly closer so he could hold her hand under the table.

"I'll take the addiction if it means I'm awake for my classes, thanks."

"Shut it," she said without much heat. "Just let me sleep."

"If Babbling sees you, you're dead," he whispered just as she turned from the board, narrowing her gaze at Rose, but seeing her eyes open, turning back to the add another rune.

"I can't help it," she said, turning her face to look at him. "I'm exhausted."

"We have a free couple of hours after this. We'll go take a nap, yeah?"

Rose sighed, nodding in agreement before sitting up and blinking rapidly in an attempt to wake herself up. Scorp squeezed her hand in support and Al pretended to gag from next to them as he noticed their intertwined fingers.

With narrowed eyes, already irritated by her lack of sleep, Rose flicked her wand in Al's direction, making him choke for real.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Please review with comments, feedback and questions!**


	73. Alcohol, Shirts and Gratitude

**I'd like to thank jojoba77, blaiseredfern, Blueberry (Lol.. Nooot that much, actually.. Sorry?), Bubbles23 (THANK YOUUU!), PeacePinkSeddie, Guest (Thank you!), mellarkable5678, LadyKahlan, altogirl156, lynnnnyl, Livelaughlove2597, lovemya2000, Jampaqd, StarRose2011, tiffc10, ****ErisedFeather, Diane.Y, Blue21 (THANK YOUUU! :D) and thehungergames-ships for reviewing! You guys are SPECTACULAR!**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! :D**

**I know I'm late, but it's Divali tomorrow and we had a puja today, sooo, I couldn't get to my computer. Sorry! But at least I updated! :D Since tomorrow is Divali, though, I don't PROMISE an update. I'm going to try, though! :)**

* * *

Scorp dodged a Bludger, making his way closer to the goal posts, only to have to duck before he was hit by another. He gritted his teeth, speeding forward, swerving to the right as he felt an opposing Chaser flying towards him. He tightened his hold on the Quaffle, unwilling to give up the small margin they had gained over Slytherin.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he watched the Keeper go left and then right. He was trying to muck him up. His lips lifted in a smirk, however, when he aimed the Quaffle directly forward, confusing the Keeper into doing nothing. As the Quaffle passed through the goals and he heard the roar of approval from the stands, he grinned.

Glancing around as the Quaffle was tossed back in the game, he saw a Slytherin Chaser snatch it, speeding off to the Ravenclaw Goal posts. Scorp shot off after him, his eyes narrowed as he watched the Chaser toss it to another, only to have _that_ Chaser throw it to the third. Confused at their tactics and knowing Rose was probably puzzled as well, he moved faster, trying to grab the ball.

The Chasers, instead, tossed it between them in a move they had obviously practiced many times. He moved between them, his eyes on the ball, until he saw the third Chaser tense. Scorp shot forward, ahead of him and snatched the Quaffle out of the air as the Chaser flung it towards Rose. She stopped short, almost knocking into him, and he heard her laugh, making a little jolt of joy shoot through him before he sped off in the opposite direction.

Knowing Al had yet to even _spot_ the Snitch, he gestured for the other two Chaser to fly ahead of him, blocking any attempt to get to him from the Slytherin Beaters. He glanced behind him and saw the three Slytherin Chasers following close to him. Lowering himself on his broom, he accelerated, pushing past the other two Chasers and throwing the Quaffle directly into the Goal. He threw back his head, laughing in triumph as from all around him he heard the explosion of sound from the Ravenclaw stands that meant Al had caught the Snitch.

* * *

"One more," Lily laughed, pushing another shot of firewhiskey into Rose's hands.

"_You_ are a bad influence," Rose giggled, but threw her head back, swallowing the drink anyway.

Scorp shook his head at the pair, chuckling as Rose made her way, unsteadily, over to him.

"Had a bit too much?" he asked as she dropped onto the sofa next to him, leaning against his side.

"No," she said, primly. "I'm _completely_ sober."

"Then walk in a straight line," Scorp said, amused.

"I won't dignify that with an attempt," she slurred, pressing her lips against his neck, making him shiver. "Kiss me," she added, moving to his lips.

"Everyone can see," he whispered against her mouth, unable to say no, but knowing she wouldn't approve if she was sober.

"I don't care," was all she said before she deepened the kiss.

Scorp moaned softly, pulling her closer just as someone cleared their throat next to them. In annoyance, Scorp pulled away to look at Lorcan who was smiling at them.

"Would either of you care to wear some mistletoe? The new form of Nargle is very averse to it."

He held out a few sprigs in his hand and Scorp glanced from it to him, his eyebrow quirked.

"No," he said curtly and he saw Lorcan's smile falter for a moment before Rose launched herself to hug him.

Lorcan staggered backwards, obviously shocked, but his arms came around her all the same.

"I'll take one, sweetheart. Don't let Scorp get to you. He's a git."

Lorcan's eyes widened for a moment before he gave her a sprig and ran off, traumatized.

"You're so _mean_," Rose complained, straddling Scorp's lap and attempting to put the mistletoe into his hair.

"If I knew the bloody mistletoe would lead to _this_, then I'd have just taken it."

"Shut up," Rose giggled, moving off of him. "Let's go," she said, getting up and wobbling, unsteadily. He got up at once, offering his arm as a sort of crutch.

With lots of giggling and tripping on Rose's part, they made their way back to the Head Common Room. Rose abruptly threw herself onto the sofa, opening her arms for him to join him.

"Oh no. I think you'd just take advantage of me," he said, smirking, sitting on the armchair instead.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed.

"I would _not_."

"I don't want to take that chance," he said with a grin, letting his head fall back against the back of the chair, tired.

He had worn himself out during the game and they had spent the next couple of hours dancing around like fools even _before_ the firewhiskey had started flowing. His eyes snapped open as he felt Rose settle on his lap.

"You're such an idiot," she said on a giggle, pressing her lips to his.

His eyes slid shut again as he enjoyed the feel of her. He didn't complain as she turned to face him. Instead, he took advantage of the moment and squeezed her bum in his palms. When he felt her pull off her shirt, however, his eyes snapped open and he pulled away.

"Rose, what are-"

He was cut off as she took his lips again, hungrily. Thoroughly distracted, his eyes popped open once more as she moved his hands from her bum to another _tantalising_ portion of her anatomy.

"Don't squeeze them too hard this time," she said on a drunken titter.

Scorp shook his head, pulling his hands away, even as he wished he could leave them where they were.

"No, Rosie, you're drunk-"

"I'm _not_," she said, reaching behind her, making Scorp's brows furrow.

"Rose, what are you-"

Before the words were out of his mouth, however, her bra fell to the floor. Scorp's jaw dropped even as his eyes widened.

"Merlin," he said, softly, swallowing convulsively.

"Touch me," she murmured, leaning closer and Scorp felt his hands twitch towards her before he snapped them back.

"Rosie, please," he said, squeezing his eyes shut, "You're drunk."

"I swear I'm not," she slurred and in order to resist temptation, he literally sat on his hands. "Scorp, you're being ridiculous," Rose giggled, moving to unbutton _his _shirt now.

His eyes widened as he realised that now he couldn't defend himself. He moved his hands, tugging at her arms, but she grinned, pulling his hands to her now bare chest, squeezing her own hands over his.

"Bloody hell," he said, hoarsely, his hands moving over her.

She moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure and his eyes shifted to her face for a moment before snapping back to where his hands were.

"You're going to kill me when you're sober," he said, but leaned forward all the same, mouth first.

* * *

Rose woke slowly, her head throbbing a bit, making her hiss as she turned away from the light streaming through Scorp's window, snuggling closer to him.

He hadn't woken yet and he grunted in his sleep, pulling her tighter against him.

Content, Rose let her eyes slide shut again, hoping to let sleep surround her once more, when she felt something she usually wouldn't. Confused, she moved her hands to her stomach and then over her breasts, her eyes wide. Gaping now, she sat up abruptly, pulling the blankets like a make-shift toga, over her.

Scorp mumbled something unintelligible, obviously not appreciating her absence. It was short lived, however, since she smacked him hard across his shoulder, jolting him awake.

"Whuzzgoinon?" he asked, his hands pulling her behind him, protectively.

Rose ignored the melting in her heart as he did that, choosing instead to hit his arm.

"_Why_ am I not wearing a shirt?" she hissed.

"Oh," Scorp said, blinking down at her for a moment before his gaze shifted lower, a small smile gracing his face.

The smile earned him another smack.

"Bloody _hell_, woman!" he said, rubbing the offended limb, "You took it off!"

"I did _not_," she said, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember the previous night, but unable to. "I _wouldn't_."

"You did," he said in a softer, more intimate voice, making her conscious of how little she was wearing. "It was _brilliant_."

"Shut _up_," she said, glancing around for her shirt.

"You tasted _phenomenal_," he whispered into her ear from behind her and she flushed, scarlet.

"You-" she cut herself off, spinning to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I did," he said with a mischievous grin. "You were all but offering yourself like a human sacrifice, Rosie. What's any red-blooded wizard to do?"

"Have some _control_," she said, smacking his arm again, angry, but this time he grinned, moving forward so that she fell back to the bed.

He pinned her arms above her head and she felt the blanket drop from around her, her face redder than it had ever been.

"Scorp-"

"Shh. We're reliving the moment," he said and his mouth lowered.

* * *

"Let me just..." Scorp trailed off, his hands moving out of sight as Rose tugged his head closer to her, writhing against him.

As she felt his hands on her leg beneath her skirt, though, she pulled away.

"Scorp," she said in trepidation as his hand moved upwards, "Wait."

His hand immediately froze and his previously closed eyes snapped open to meet her gaze.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, breathing heavily, lifting his head.

She bit her lip, her hands clenching in his hair for a moment, more tempted than she had ever been.

"No," she said, softly and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his expression switched to one of concentration and his hand moved upwards.

* * *

Rose was pretty sure she had screamed. She couldn't be sure of course, since in the middle of everything, she hadn't been aware of her own limbs, much less what her vocal chords had been up to, but from the slight twinge in her throat, she figured she'd been loud.

She swallowed, glancing over at Scorp, who was lying next to her with his eyes squeezed shut. Confused, she moved to kiss his jaw. She saw him flinch and she pulled away.

"Scorp?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Sorry," he said, pressing his fingers to his eyes, "I'm trying to calm down."

"What?" she asked, more confused than she had been before.

She brushed his hair back from his forehead before running her hand down his chest, comfortingly. He groaned, pulling her hand to his lips before putting it next to her, away from him.

"Give me a minute," he said, his voice hoarse as he reached down discreetly to tug at his trousers. Her eyes widened in realisation and she bit her lip.

With a nervous glance at his face, where his eyes were still closed tight, she leaned down to press a kiss to his jaw.

"One more moment," he said, sounding pained and Rose asked, softly,

"Do you want some help with that?"

His eyes snapped open, his gaze finding hers at once.

"Merlin, yes."

She bit her lip, nodding and trailing her hand down his stomach.

"Rose," he groaned, his head falling back and his eyes squeezing shut once more.

She ignored him for a moment as she fumbled with his trousers. When she finally got them open, her gaze flicked up to his to see him staring at her intently, his eyes hooded.

"Don't _look_," she said, blushing furiously and he chuckled, closing his eyes once more.

Heartened, Rose moved her gaze once more to where her hands were and she gulped in apprehension.

"Do you want me to take them off?" he asked, quietly, and her gaze shot to his once more.

Relieved that his eyes were still closed, she cleared her throat before she said,

"Y-Yes, please."

"You don't have to be polite about it," he said, grinning, as he tugged his trousers down over his legs.

Her eyes widened as she took in his boxers that did absolutely _nothing_ to hide _anything_.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked again and she shook her head before realising his eyes were still closed.

"No," she said, softly, and with another bite of her lip, she moved her hand over him.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked, her fingers trailing over Scorp's chest.

"No," he said with a blissful smile, his hand moving over her bare back.

"It's after lunch," she said, her face red and he turned to look at her.

"It's Sunday. No one's awake yet," he murmured before he looked at her questioningly, "Are _you_ hungry?"

She bit her lip and nodded, and he grinned at her.

"Say that then. You know I'm not good with subtlety."

"I'm giving you the chance to learn," she replied, rolling her eyes and she pulled the blankets over her as she stepped away from the bed.

Her face bright red, she didn't look back, knowing what she would see if she did.

"I'm going for a shower," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Can I join you?" he called from the bed and she rolled her eyes.

"_Scorp_," she said, in a chastising voice even as she was intrigued by the idea.

"What?" he asked, innocently, "We can conserve water that way."

* * *

Rose's brows were furrowed as she turned the page of her Defence textbook, perusing the pages. When she glanced up, it was to find Scorp staring at her. Slightly startled, she asked,

"What?" her hands immediately moving to her hair to make sure it hadn't been mussed from their last impromptu snog session.

"I don't know if I got to tell you," he said, grinning, "But thank you."

Rose's brow quirked.

"For what?"

"_You know_," he said with a suggestive smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

Her face went scarlet and she squeaked,

"Oh," her gaze returning to her book. "You're welcome."

"No, Rosie," he said, shaking his head. "_Thank you_."

"Alright."

"I mean really, _really_ thank you."

"Okay, Scorp."

"I don't think I can _tell you_ how grateful-"

"Scorp!" she snapped, annoyed. "Shut it!"

He quieted at once, grinning at her stupidly. She glared at him for a moment longer before rolling her eyes and going back to reading.

"Thank you."

"_Scorp_!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions and feedback!**


	74. Neon Socks, Jealousy and Acceptance

**I'd like to thank Bubbles23 (Thank youu! Hahaha!), tiffc10, PeacePinkSeddie, jojoba77, Livelaughlove2597, makoshark, Blue21 (HAHA! I'm glad you liked it! Lol), blaiseredfern, Magic Marnie, xXxtellmewhyxXx, Jampaqd, mellarkable5678, DiamondintheDark, LadyKahlan and StarRose2011 for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**I'd also like to thank my FANTASTIC betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather!**

**Alrighty, so first off, I don't mean to disappoint anyone, but last chapter, they didn't shag! SORRY! But TRUST ME when I say that when they DO finally shag.. Yooooou'll know. :D That being said.. SORRY AGAIN!**

**Off to light some deeyas. :D Shubh Divali, everyone! :D**

* * *

"What time is it?" Rose asked, her voice sleepy, her hand reaching out to pull his watch towards her. "It's four in the morning," she said with a groan, her head falling to her folded arms on the desk.

"Reckon we should go to sleep?" Scorp asked, scrubbing his eyes with his hands.

"No. We have to finish this chapter," she said on a whisper, pulling the textbook she had shoved away back towards her. "It's only fifty pages."

"Brilliant," Scorp said, sighing, knowing they wouldn't get any sleep that night. "What do we have to talk about at that Prefect's meeting again?"

Rose blinked at him, confused, before she asked,

"Is it Friday already?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell," she said, burying her hands into her hair. "I dunno. Let's just give them their patrol assignments. Then we can go to sleep."

Scorp snorted out a laugh.

"Be serious, Rosie."

With a sigh, she lifted her head and Scorp's heart melted at the dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was so pale that they looked like bruises.

"We should mention the changes to the 'Banned Objects List' that Filch wants to make," she said, wearily. "Anything else?"

"McGongall was talking about that extra Hogsmeade weekend."

"But it's not set in stone, is it?" she asked, her hands moving to massage her temples.

"No," he said, "But we could mention it."

"I suppose," she said, covering her face with her hands. "Alright. Is that all?"

"What about the regulation changes to the colours of socks we're allowed?"

Rose groaned, shaking her head.

"If it wasn't for Lysander and those _bloody_ neon socks-"

"Ly will be Ly," Scorp said, jotting down some notes on a spare bit of parchment. "Do you want to talk about the change of schedule during exams?"

"It's too soon, I think," she whispered, lowering her head to her arms again. "Maybe later..."

Her voice trailed off and Scorp paused, reaching over to stroke his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to look at him, her eyes drooping.

"Fifty more pages," he said, smiling regretfully at her.

"Right," she said, getting up.

She glared at the mug by his other hand.

"Maybe I _should_ start drinking coffee."

"Works wonders," Scorp said with a grin.

"Tastes filthy, though," Rose said, scowling.

Scorp snorted out a laugh as they went back to reading.

* * *

Scorp was grinning, happily, as he stepped inside of the empty Charms classroom to meet Rose. They were supposed to get there early to prepare for the meeting before the other Prefects got there.

He skidded to a halt, though as he saw her smiling up at another bloke. Scorp recognised him as the Seventh Year Gryffindor Prefect, Malcolm Corner. He watched Rose laugh before nodding. Malcolm's face held a slight blush and he scratched his neck nervously, obviously flirting.

Scorp felt fury and jealousy ignite inside of him. Without preamble, he made his way over. Rose saw him and her smile brightened, but he didn't care. He shoved past Corner, making him stumble and Rose's face fell.

"Scorp!" she said, shocked. "What the bloody hell?"

Scorp watched in annoyance as she grabbed Corner's arm, steadying him.

"Malcolm, are you alright?" she asked, her voice concerned and Scorp gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The boy nodded, looking at Scorp warily and making his way to the other side of the classroom.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Rose spun around to ask him, incensed.

"He was bloody _flirting_ with you!" Scorp hissed, furious.

"He was _not_!" Rose said, shocked, "He was asking about changing his patrol schedule!"

"I know what I saw!" Scorp gritted out.

"Obviously you don't," Rose replied, her eyes narrowed in irritation. "You could have thrown him to the floor!"

"So?" Scorp asked, his jealousy flaring, "If you care so much, why don't you date _him_?"

Scorp watched as hurt and anger played across her face. Regret filled him but he was unable to come up with a response before the other Prefects started filing into the room.

* * *

"Great meeting, everyone," Rose said in a subdued tone, very unlike her usually chipper voice.

By that time, everyone had started leaving. Scorp watched Rose pick up her bag and leave as well. He stared after her, helpless frustration filling him.

With a deep sigh, he trailed after her. Halfway down the corridor leading to the Head's Dormitories, she spun around.

"If I wanted to date someone else," she said, her voice filled with righteous indignation, "I would have done so."

She turned back around, hurrying towards the painting of the owl, but he pulled her to a stop, spinning her to face him and pulling her into a hug. Her body was stiff, but she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair.

"I don't accept your apology," Rose whispered, but she leaned her head against his chest, all the same. "I don't like you acting like that anymore. We're _together_ now. You should know I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"I'm a jealous git," he said on a sigh.

"You are," Rose readily agreed.

"I just..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"What?" Rose pulled away to ask softly, looking into his eyes.

"I keep thinking that someone as perfect as you shouldn't be going out with someone like me. That you'll find someone else who'll suit you better."

He let her hear the real fear in his words.

"Scorp," she said, softly, her gaze softening as her hands came up to caress his face, "You _are_ a git."

Scorp was startled for a moment before he snorted out a laugh and nodded. Rose grinned at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"And I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me," Scorp said, gently, leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

"Are those-?" Scorp asked, staring at the letters that three owls carried outside of the window of their common room.

They seemed very official. Rose glanced at Al, whose fingers had tightened on the table, his knuckles almost white. Scorp was still staring at the birds, trepidation obvious in every inch of him.

"I'll get them," Rose murmured, making her way tentatively over to the window before sliding it open.

When she did, they three owls flew in, landing neatly on the desk next to Al and Scorp.

"Merlin," Rose heard Scorp whisper as he eyed the letters now that they were closer, "They're from the Auror Office."

"Oh," Rose said, hurrying over and untying the letters from the owls legs.

Without further warning, they flew off, back through the window they had come from. The trio stared at the letters before glancing at each other, nervously.

"Should we-"

Rose asked, unable to finish her sentence.

"I think so," Scorp said with a nod, lifting the letter with his name printed on it. "Get it over with."

"Yeah," Al said, taking a deep breath before picking up his own letter.

Rose nodded, doing the same and they glanced at each other.

"On three?" Rose asked while the other two nodded.

"One... two... three!" she called, and heard the simultaneous ripping of letters, reminded of their O.W.L. results.

Rose pulled the parchment free, scanning the letter at first for key words. Her eyes immediately snagged on "Congratulations," and she felt happiness brew inside her.

"Dear Miss Wealsey,

Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been tentatively accepted into the Auror Training Programme, pending your N.E.W.T. results.

As you know, the Programme is a three year long intensive training period that will require your full focus and time. We expect that you will be able, therefore, to make yourself available to the Office at any time within the next six months before your training starts for a full medical and magical examination.

Our intended commencement date is August 1st of this year.

We are here to help with any concerns and questions that you have. Over the next several months, you will receive a great deal of information about the Auror Office, sent directly to you. We know, of course, that you will not share this information with others, but for safety purposes, we have charmed the letters to go blank when read by anyone else.

Once more, congratulations. We expect your N.E.W.T. results as soon as they are available.

Yours sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Head of Auror Office

Ministry of Magic"

Rose squealed, hugging the letter to her. She glanced up to see Scorpius and Al doing much the same.

"Did you both get in as well?" Scorp asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Rose said, laughing as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around.

"Yeah!" Al called, whooping. "This is _brilliant_!"

"I'm so happy!" Rose cried, leaning up to snog her boyfriend.

He made a content sound, cupping her face and Al ignored them, reading his letter again.

* * *

"You don't think-" Al started, chewing on his lower lip in a rather violent manner, making Rose worry that it would start to bleed.

"No," Scorp interrupted, shaking his head. "He wouldn't do that."

"What if he did?" Al asked, worried.

"He didn't," Rose insisted, smiling at him.

"I don't want this if I didn't earn it," he said, staring down at the letter he still held in his hands.

It was almost fifteen minutes after they had received them and Al had somehow managed to convince himself that his father had given him the spot only because he was his son.

"The only reason his name is on there is because they _make_ him sign them!" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you honestly telling me that he wouldn't have been on the selection committee?" Al asked, annoyed, turning an irritated look in Rose's direction.

With a sigh, Rose shook her head.

"He would have been there, Al, but there were others as well!"

"You dad," he said, dryly, "And others who wouldn't question anything they said."

Rose nibbled on her own lip, worried now.

"You don't think-"

"You're _both_ being ridiculous!" Scorp yelled. "They chose you because you _deserve it_."

"You don't understand-" Al started, but Scorp cut him off.

"No. Of course I don't. Why would _I_ understand how it is to be selected or not for something, based on who your father is," Scorp snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Al said, chastened.

With a sigh, Scorp shook his head.

"No, it's fine. All I'm saying is that we were selected because of _our_ achievements. Do you honestly think you would have been chosen if you'd gotten Ts in everything?" Scorp asked, lifting one wry eyebrow. "No matter _whose _son you are?"

Al shook his head.

"Exactly. We've worked hard and we _deserve_ this. It's about time you realise that."

Rose made her way over to tiptoe and press a kiss to his chin.

"You're wonderful," she said softly and he grinned down at her, amused.

* * *

Rose watched Scorp pace in front of the table they had been studying at and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" she asked and he stopped abruptly, spinning around to face her.

"Would you move in with me?"

Startled, Rose's eyes widened.

"W-What?" she asked, confused.

"Would you move in with me?" he repeated, moving to stand closer to her.

"Now?" she squawked, confused.

"No," he said, chuckling, shaking his head. "Al's thinking of marrying Alice."

"Alright," she said, tilting her head at him in confusion.

"We had planned to live together, Al and I," he said and Rose's eyes widened in realisation.

"You mean after they're married?"

"Yes," he said, simply, grinning at her. "Would you move in with me?"

Rose faltered for a moment,

"Well," she started and his smile dropped.

"Oh," he said, his gaze moving from her own, to the book that lay in front of her. "Right."

"It's not that," she said, getting up to move closer to him, "I want to."

His gaze shifted back to her eyes, puzzled.

"My parents," she said with sigh, her fingers going to her temple. "I don't even want to think about what they'd have to say about it."

"Oh," he repeated, but his tone was much happier now. "So the only reason you wouldn't is your parents?"

"Of course, Scorp," she said, as if it were obvious, "I love you. I want to be with you. If I _could_, then I would move in with you _now_."

He beamed at her, leaning down for a short kiss.

"I love you, too," he said, his cheeks red. "But I reckon from the fact that he _hasn't_ proposed yet, that Al is going to wait until after Hogwarts."

Rose nodded her agreement.

"That means that the wedding won't happen for _at least _ another year or two."

"Have you _met_ my Gran?" she asked on a laugh, before adding, "But I see what you mean."

"By then," he said, his hands moving to her waist, "I was hoping your parents won't be so averse to it."

"True," Rose said, nibbling her thumbnail, her eyes unfocused as she pondered the situation.

"Plus, we're adults, Rosie," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "We make our own decisions."

She grinned up at him.

"You make a rather convincing argument."

"I try," he said, laughing.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with feedback, questions and comments.**


	75. Sleep, Appreciation and Handbags

**I'd like to thank sgundy34, tiffc10, Bubble23 (Thank youuu!), mellarkable5678, NegiglibleNaina, altogirl156, PeacePinkSeddie, blaiseredfern, Blue21 (Thank you! :D), anon (Haha. They didn't shag yet, no. BAHAHA! That's hilarious! Lol!), Blueberry (HAHA! Really? That's when I did most of my learning. Any time before that, I got distracted. :D *dies at whatshisface*, THANK YOU!), Guest (Uhh... That wasn't the last chapter, though.. :S I'm ending on 80) and jojoba77 for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME!**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather!**

**So, my awesome crew, let's do some voting. I need a time frame for my epilogue. (That I haven't even gotten to yet, but I need to plan it...) So? Day of their wedding, day of Al/Alice's wedding? 1 yr later? 17 yrs later? Go for it! :D**

* * *

Scorp sighed as he felt light pierce his eyelids. Was it morning already? When he felt the warm body all but draped over him, however, he grinned, pulling her closer, his eyes still closed.

"S'it morning?" he heard her ask and he mumbled a response, hoping she would gather an affirmative answer from it.

"Don't want to wake up," she murmured, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Have to," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Shh. If we're quiet, we can get away with it," Rose whispered and he could hear that she was falling back asleep.

"No," he said with a sigh, "Come on," he added, sitting up and taking her with him.

She groaned, ignoring him, her arms going around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Five more minutes," she said.

Scorp rolled his eyes, smirking.

"If you take five more minutes then we'll be late."

"No, it's early."

Scorp glanced at his watch.

"It's half past seven and our first class is at eight."

"Early," she said, turning to nuzzle his neck again and he pulled her tighter against him.

"Come on, Rosie. Wake up."

"Go without me," she said, moving away from him, leaving him feeling bereft and snuggling back into the blankets.

"Honestly," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

His eyes travelled over her and he grinned, possessiveness swelling inside of him. She was wearing his shirt and it was far too big for her, falling down to almost meet her knees and slipping off one of her shoulders. It had ridden up, however, and he trailed his finger over her exposed calf and thigh.

Her head shot up and she sent him a glare before attempting to bury herself under the pillow. He lowered his head, pressing kisses up her leg and she twisted, trying to get him to stop.

"I want to sleep!" she huffed, hitting him over the head with the same pillow.

That didn't deter him, however. He flipped her around until she was on her back, her eyes wide as his lips trailed over her knee.

"Scorp?" she asked, hesitantly, but he continued.

He gave the skin of her thigh a little nibble before he used his hands to part her legs. His eyes met her own above him as he moved slightly higher. Her eyes were huge, her breathing uneven as she watched him.

"Scorp," she murmured, her body trembling as he moved to the other leg. His lips parted and he lightly sucked on the skin of her inner thigh for only a moment, making her arch towards him, before he pulled away.

"W-what?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Awake?" Scorp replied with a grin.

Rose took a moment to process that statement before she grabbed the pillow and hit him across the head with it.

"You _git_!"

* * *

Scorp watched Rose's eyes droop out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart melt. They were in Potions class and her _favourite_ Professor was lecturing his little heart out, sending worried glances her way.

He watched her bury her face in her hands, exhaustion in every pore of her body. She needed to start drinking coffee, or for the very least, stop going to bed _after_ him.

"Rose," he murmured, trying not to draw attention to them, "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"For what?" she asked, her tone flat, and obviously too tired to care.

"A Pepper-Up Potion, maybe?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, yawning into her palm and facing Toots again.

Scorp watched her eyes start to close once more.

* * *

"Come on," Scorp demanded, his hand tight on her own as he all but dragged her up to the dormitory.

"I'm coming," Rose said, stumbling a bit.

He paused to look at her for a moment before _quite literally_, sweeping her off of her feet. Rose yelped, suddenly in Scorp's arms and hugged him tight around his neck.

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_?"

"We're going to the dormitory."

"We were already going that way!"

"We need to get there faster."

Rose rolled her eyes, stifling a yawn as she said,

"I left my Charms book on your bedside table."

"We're not studying."

Suddenly, Rose felt very awake.

"Then what are we doing? I swear Scorp, if you want to finish what you started this morning, then you have another thing comin-"

"We're not doing _that_, either," he said, giving the password to the owl.

"Then what are we-?"

"Shh," he said, hurrying up to his dormitory.

He used her feet to nudge the door shut and then moved to the bed. When he put her down on it, she scrambled to get up, but he lay down behind her, tugging her firmly against him, holding heR to him.

"_You_ are going to sleep," he said, his voice warning her that he would not take no for an answer.

"Scorp-"

"Shh," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It's uncomfortable!" she complained and he murmured something against her hair that she couldn't quite make out.

A few minutes later, her eyes started closing, exhaustion taking her by surprise, but she wouldn't concede victory so easily.

"I won't-"

"Shh," he murmured again, taking her ear between his teeth, making her moan.

"You're a bully," she whispered, just as her eyes slid closed.

* * *

"Hey Scorp," Lily said, genially, as she made her way over to the table in the library that he, Rose and Al had designated as their own.

Scorp's eyebrow flew up and he glanced at the two empty chairs next to him. Al was having an impromptu dinner date with Alice and Rose was up in the dormitory, getting some more parchment.

"Hello," he said, warily.

"What, am I not allowed to speak to you when my cousin and brother aren't here?" she asked with a grin.

"Not really," Scorp said with a smirk, but moved his books from the only other available chair at the table.

When Lily took the seat, she grinned at him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I gathered that," he said with a wink, turning back to his textbook.

"Thank you."

Scorp's eyebrow rose.

"For?" he asked, and watched as she leaned closer to whisper.

"I heard about Raftan."

Scorp's gaze shot to hers, his blood boiling.

"I'd prefer not to talk about that," he said, tightly.

"I just wanted to say I really appreciated it," Lily said, shaking her head. "I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't let me tell you, she wouldn't tell you herself... I just couldn't find a way to help."

Lily looked as though she would cry and Scorp's eyes widened, panic flooding him.

"It's fine now."

"Yeah," Lily said with a watery smile. "Thanks to you."

Scorp scowled.

"If he'd touched her again-"

"You would have killed him," Lily said with a grin. "That's why I'm thanking you. You care for her."

Scorp felt his face go hot.

"Of course I do," he said, gruffly, brows furrowed, his expression obviously telling her that the conversation was over.

Lily grinned.

"She loves you, you know."

His face went even redder.

"I know," he said, clearing his throat, his eyes focused on the page he had been reading for more than five minutes.

"Good," Lily said with a grin. "Do you love _her_?"

Scorp sent a glare her way.

"I'll take _that_, as a yes," Lily said, giggling before she got up and walked off, sending a wave over her shoulder.

Rose passed her on her way into the library, waving as well, before she sat next to Scorp. She saw his scarlet face and asked,

"What was that-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he gritted, pretending to focus on the page once more.

* * *

"Scorp," Rose murmured, her head falling back.

"Can I take these off?" he whispered, his hands moving over the edge of her knickers.

He felt Rose swallow convulsively, clearly nervous, and he immediately moved his hand.

"It's alright," he said, going back to his previous occupation of kissing her stomach. "We'll wait."

"No," she said, so softly he almost didn't hear.

"What?" he asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Take them off," she said, quietly.

His gaze shot to hers but her eyes were closed and she was nibbling on her lower lip. It was his turn to be nervous now, as he slowly tugged on the little scrap of lace.

He gave her stomach a little bite and she giggled, shoving at his head. He moved with her hands and ended up a lot lower than he had been before. She froze, but he felt her hips twist just a little. He nibbled on the bit of skin between her hip and where he _really_ wanted to go.

Rose's hands found themselves buried in his hair and he smiled up at her. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her head was tilted backwards. He could almost _feel_ the moan leaving her as he pressed small kisses lower.

"Scorp," she gasped, her hands tightening in his hair for a second before she cried out in pleasure.

* * *

"Everyone's outside," Al said with a sigh, staring out the window of the Head's common room at the group of young Fourth Years, dipping their toes into the pond.

"And we have to study," Rose said, not raising her eyes from where she was scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Can't we just go out for an hour?" Al asked, turning back to her, grinning.

Alice shook her head from next to him, already knowing the answer as Rose said,

"No," in a stern voice.

"Just let him go," Scorp said, his eyes scanning the pages of his Charms textbook.

"He has to study," she said, her hand not pausing in its path across the parchment.

"He's not studying anyway," Scorp argued, lifting his quill to scratch out a few notes on his own sheet of parchment.

"He should start now, then," Rose said, pausing to nibble on her thumbnail for a moment before starting to write again.

"He's just going to distract us."

"I'm right _here_, you know," Al said, rolling his eyes.

"Then _go_," Rose said, sighing. "You're annoying us."

"Bloody swots," Al said, happily, pulling Alice off with him in the direction of the doors.

"He's going to fail if he keeps this up," Rose said, chewing on her thumbnail once more.

Scorp hummed his agreement, scratching out a word before going back to reading.

* * *

"No," Rose said, shaking her head, "We need to finish the Potions essay."

"Rose, honestly," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "We can't study all day, _every_ day."

"You two," she said, glancing up from her textbook to say, "haven't been studying at all. So how would _you_ know?"

That shut Alice up, but made Al groan.

"We promise after this last time we'll study, Rosie."

"No," Rose said without further thought, turning the page of her book. "I need to finish reading this before I start my essay."

"Oh come _on_," Al said, turning his gaze heavenward. "You can take a break!"

"I don't have _time_ for a break, Al," she said, scrubbing at her eyes. "And if I _did_, I'd use it to catch up on _sleep_, not go gallivanting around Hogsmeade like I haven't a care in the world."

"That's the _point_, Rosie," he said, lowering himself onto the sofa next to her. "For a little while, we _won't_ have a care in the world. Now stop being a bitch and come with us!"

"I already told you-"

"Why don't we go?" Scorp asked and Rose's gaze snapped to his. "We _can_ use a bit of a break."

Rose stared at him for a moment before she sighed.

"Fine."

She got up, putting her textbook neatly down on the table in front of her. As she moved off towards the door of her dormitory, Al called,

"_Sure_. Don't mind that I've been begging you for _hours_. Scorp just needs to ask you _once_ and it's all '_let me get my handbag._'"

The last was said in a falsetto and Scorp snorted out a laugh.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions, feedback and PLEASE VOTE!**


	76. Snapping, Thanks and Ceilings

**I'd like to thank sgundy34, Bubbles23 (Thank you!), Livelaughlove2597, bakemeapie, Words of A Feather, ilovepeetanotgale1, xXxtellmewhyxXx, senga1 (for ALL the reviews!), Blue21 (THANK YOUU!), blaiseredfern, PeacePinkSeddie, jojoba77, mellarkable5678, altogirl156, tiffc10, NegligibleNaina, anon (This was hilarious! Lol.. They shag in Chapter 78. :D You're so awesome.. smh...), Blueberry (HAHA! Well congrats! ;D), Guest (THANK YOUUU! :D :D), rachelsarahradcliffe, Hannah (Aww! Thank youu! :D), lynnnnyl and trueloveoverall for reviewing! You all are AWESOME! :D**

**I'd also like to thank my betas rokslite and Words of A Feather. You guys are FANTASTIC! :D**

**Thanks for voting everyone! You should be happy to know that the story has now been completely written! :D :D**

* * *

Rose laughed as she watched Al hurry along the passageway behind the statue of the Humpbacked Witch. Lily, Ly and Hu, had also joined them. Like a good little Ravenclaw, Lorcan had stayed behind to study. Rose was very proud of him.

"What's the rush?" Rose called, but he waved them off, speeding ahead, all but dragging Alice.

"He's nutters," Scorp said, walking at a much more sedate pace, his arm around her.

With a small sigh, she settled her head against his shoulder.

"It feels lovely to be out of the castle, though."

"Doesn't it just?" Lily asked, hugging Ly close while holding Hugo's hand and swinging it genially. "This is our first break in _so_ long."

"This is just what we needed," Scorp said, turning to press a kiss to Rose's hair.

"So Al was right?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Well don't tell _him_ that."

* * *

"Merlin, it's hard not to just drag a crate of Sugar Quills back to Hogwarts," Rose said, nibbling on her thumbnail as she eyed one. "Maybe they won't miss it?"

"They will," Scorp said, rolling his eyes along with Lily and Hu. Lysander looked mildly intrigued by the idea. "And if I remember properly, you're not done with the ones you bought for our last Hogsmeade trip."

"I only have two more boxes," Rose said, eyeing the crate in an almost desperate manner.

"Come _on_," Scorp said, pulling her towards where Al was standing with the Invisibility Cloak.

He had already safely taken Alice outside. Once they were outside, Rose made to rush back in. Scorp grabbed her around the waist, spinning her back towards the street and kissing her shoulder.

"Hold on, now. It's almost time for a shift change and the cashier in there knows us pretty well."

"You _are_, after all, their best customer," Lily said with a grin and Rose sent a glare her way.

"Alright, fine," Rose said, pouting for a moment before she grinned. "Let's go Scrivenshaft's!"

"How did I _know_ that was going to happen?" Scorp asked Al, who just waved at them as Rose dragged him off.

Lily, Ly and Hugo followed at a much more sedate pace.

"Now, now, Rosie," Scorp said, tugging her under his shoulder and walking much slower, "We don't want to tug my arm out of the socket."

Rose rolled her eyes, asking,

"Why?" in an innocent voice.

"Then how would we do anymore of the brilliant things we did last night?" he leaned down to murmur in her ear and she flushed, scarlet, stuttering,

"O-Oh, look! T-There's new quills!" before darting off into the shop.

Scorp followed with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

"Put it down," Scorp said, shaking his head as she stroked the Peacock-Feather quill.

"But it's so _rare_!"

"You know they aren't and you _also_ know that you wouldn't _use_ something that showy. You'll just be buying it to put in your quill drawer and you should be ashamed to have on in the first place."

Rose gasped, obviously affronted.

"Why would I be ashamed of my drawer? It's perfectly lovely, full of _beautiful_ quills-"

"That you never use," Scorp finished for her, plucking the quill out of her hand and replacing it in the little case.

"She has a _drawer _of quills?" Lily asked, eyes wide. "For _shame_, Rosie!"

"What's shameful about it?" Rose sniffed, indignantly. "Lots of people collect!"

"Collect things that aren't supposed to be put into proper _use_, sure," Hugo said, rolling his eyes. "_You_ collect quills. Do you know how many wizards-"

"Blimey, Hu," Rosie said, rolling her eyes, "I've already heard your lectures on quill-less wizards who would just _die_ for a chance to have one of mine."

"And _yet_," he said, primly, "You're still collecting."

"I think collecting's healthy," Lysander said and Rose sent a beaming smile his way. "I collect Lily's knickers and-"

Lily slapped her palm across his mouth while everyone else stared at him in horror.

"Forget he said anything," Lily said on a high-pitched, fake giggle, dragging him off to berate him.

Hugo gave an exaggerated shudder while Rose and Scorp turned back to the quills.

"Fine," Rose said, pouting, "But I want another Hawk-Feather."

"What's wrong with yours?" Scorp asked, picking up Hawk-Feather even before she answered.

"I want to have an extra in case mine accidently snaps during exams," she said.

Hugo's brow rose.

"You're planning on _snapping _your quill?"

"I'm not _planning_ to, but it could happen!"

Scorp chuckled before he said,

"Not unless you're a lot more muscular than _you_ are, I can tell you that. You can barely break a Fwooper-feather."

Hugo nodded his agreement. Rose's eyes narrowed at them and she picked one up, attempting to break it. She bit her lip and even tried to bend it on her leg, all to no avail. In the end, she had just severely disfigured it.

When Rose saw one of the clerks looking at her, eyes wide, she cleared her throat, saying,

"We'll take this," raising the Fwooper-feather quill into the air slightly.

Scorp and Hugo had barely snorted out laughs before she hissed,

"_Shut it_."

* * *

Rose and Scorp exited Scrivenshaft's, hand in hand, chuckling over the expression that had _remained_ on the clerk's face until they left. Lily and Lysander were still in a corner arguing and Hugo was picking out parchment.

"Where do you thing Al and Alice went?" Rose asked, glancing around.

"Dunno. Are we going to find them first or are we going to Honey-"

"Honeydukes!" Rose called, excitedly, not allowing him to finish.

Scorp rolled his eyes, but a belying little smirk played on his lips as she hurried off.

* * *

Stepping inside Honeydukes, Scorp made his way over to where Rose was waiting, her arms already filled with boxes.

"Here," she said and dumped them into his arms. "Hold these."

Scorp rolled his eyes, watching with amusement as she filled up again, flittering from display to display much like an overeager fairy on her first flight.

She picked up a few Chocolate Wands, some Salt Water Taffy, which he knew she'd save for her father, some Drooble's, Bertie Botts and a full box of Chocolate Frogs. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"I have to get some Shock-o-Choc!"

Scorp's eyebrows flew almost to his hairline.

"Why?"

"I thought Al might like a present," Rose said with a sadistic little grin and Scorp shook his head at her, laughing.

* * *

"Do you want to go to Tomes?" Scorp asked, staring longing at the front of the store.

They had been joined by Lily, Ly and Hu shortly into the Honeydukes visit. Ly had looked very much chastened while Lily still looked a bit miffed.

"No," Rose said, but her eyes were just as wistful as his. "You know we don't have time for non-school related books."

"Maybe we can find some-"

"You know we won't. We'll go crazy, buy tonnes of things that we don't need for N.E.W.T.s and spend the next few days with our noses buried in them," she said, but she was pouting.

Scorp gave one last regretful sigh.

"You're both bonkers, I hope you know," Ly said, trying to covertly get his arm around Lily.

She merely slapped it and pointed towards Weasley's.

"Do you think James is in?"

"Dunno. He and Fred are supposed to be switching between Diagon and Hogsmeade. If he didn't know we'd be here, he probably wouldn't have come."

They all nodded and waved at Al from where he was inside the store.

They stepped in, immediately bombarded by whirring noises. Scorp watched in amusement and awe as what appeared to be little mechanical mice ran around on a little tray.

"Charmed muggle items," said a voice behind them and they spun around.

Rose lunged forward, hugging James tightly, earning a chuckle.

"Missed me, love? But really, don't _all_ birds?" Rose smacked him across his arm while he was attacked by Lily for another hug and turned back to the display.

"What do they do?"

James picked one up and put it on the floor. It immediately headed to Al's feet and started nipping at his ankles.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, running away but the mouse followed.

"It won't give up until it gets a good bite in," James said with a grin. "Plus, it gives you a purple nose for an hour."

They all chuckled while Alice's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Scorp nuzzled Rose's hair as they cuddled in the armchair in front of the fire, reading from their textbook.

"I had a great day today," he murmured and she hummed her agreement. "Best day we've had in a while."

"Yeah," she said softly, smiling.

"Perhaps," Scorp said, lifting the book from her hands, making her frown at him, "We should take the _entire_ day off?"

Rose smirked, shaking her head at him.

"We said we'd finish this chapter."

"Come on, Rosie," he said, putting the book aside and burying his face against her throat, sucking on her pulse point for a moment. "What's life if there aren't any breaks?"

"We had one! A whole four _hours_, in fact."

"A little longer," he said and felt her body tremble.

He grinned against her skin, knowing his victory was near.

"Alright," she moaned, burying her hands in his hair, edging him on.

* * *

"R-Rose, what are you doing?" Scorp gasped as she went to her knees.

"Shh," she murmured and he moaned, his hips lifting as she rubbed her face against his trousers.

"Rosie," he said, his hands going to her hair.

"Be quiet," she giggled, her hands sliding up his legs.

He nodded, his hips moving unconsciously and rhythmically now.

"Stay still," she murmured and he instantly froze as she pressed her open mouth to his stomach above his trousers.

He felt his eyes roll back in his head, his imagination going wild. Of course he had _hoped_ for this,_ prayed_ for it even. He just never thought it would actually _happen_.

"Rosie," he groaned, his hands tugging her closer to where he wanted her.

"Uh-uh," she said, smirking and unzipped his trousers so that his boxers as well as another strip of skin was showing.

She licked him there and he threw his head back, moving closer to her once more.

"No," she laughed, "Not yet."

"Don't tease, Rosie," he said, his voice hoarse.

She didn't respond, instead nuzzling him through his boxers. He couldn't help but cry out at that point, pleasure shooting through him. His hands tightened in her hair and she said,

"Scorp, if you _don't_ stop pulling my hair, I'm going to bite you."

At once, his eyes widened and his hands released her.

He was instantly rewarded when she tugged his trousers down. He had to lift himself to let her remove them and she bit his thigh, playfully, as he did.

Scorp swallowed as he sat back, unable to get completely comfortable. This was finally going to happen. He'd fantasised about this for _years_. With great hesitation, he caressed her hair as she rubbed her cheek against him. Her eyes lifted to his and she smiled at him.

"Ready?" she whispered and he nodded eagerly.

"Merlin, yes."

"Alright," she said, but he noticed her slight trepidation as she lowered his boxers.

"Rosie, you don't have to-"

He was cut off, however, ending up throwing his head back as she took him into her mouth.

* * *

"Thank you," Scorp whispered as they went down to dinner.

Rose turned to send a glare his way. He had been repeating those words ever since they had left the Heads Common Room.

"Really, Rosie, thank-"

"Bloody _hell_, Scorp," Rose hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was looking, "You don't have to _thank me_."

"I do! It was bloody _brilliant_ and-"

"Shut it!" Rose whispered, pulling him towards an empty classroom, making sure no one could hear them. "You need to _stop_."

Scorp's brows furrowed.

"I'm just grateful."

"I know," Rose said, her gaze softening, "But I did it because I wanted to, not because I wanted _thanks_."

"You _wanted_ to?" Scorp asked, his jaw dropping.

Rose's face went scarlet.

"Yes," she said, quietly.

"Really?" Scorp asked, intrigued.

"Merlin, Scorp, _yes_."

"Then... how was it?"

It was her turn to gape at him.

"I'm not talking about this," she said, her face now the same colour as her hair.

"You _know_ I enjoyed when I did it to _you_," Scorp said, grinning, "So-"

"We are _definitely _not talking about this," Rose all but yelled, walking off.

Scorp chuckled, trailing after her.

* * *

"Alright," Al said, grinning as he took his seat on Scorp's bed. "We're taking another break."

Rose quirked her brow at him. She and Scorp were reading from her Charms textbook, testing each other every few pages.

"I don't think so, Al," Scorp said, shaking his head. "We already took yesterday off-"

"I'm sure you two ended up studying when we got back," Al said, rolling his eyes, not seeing them both blush. "The point is," he added, pulling out two tiny bottles of firewhiskey that he had obviously used the Shrinking Spell on. "Alice and I brought back _these_ beauties and she'll be along shortly to share."

"Won't make a difference," Rose said, shaking her head, jabbing her thumb towards Scorp. "This alcoholic doesn't get drunk on anything less than a full bottle."

Scorp pinched her side, making her jump.

"Alice has two more," Al said with a smirk.

"We still can't," Rose said, even as Scorp turned shocked eyes her way. "We have exams in _two months_," she added, kissing his jaw in apology, but she was stern all the same.

"Come on, Rosie-"

"It's not going to work this time, Al," Scorp said with a sigh, "Her willpower's too strong."

* * *

Two hours later, Rose was hiccoughing from her spot on the floor.

"I love this ceiling," she said with a giggle, "I don't _care _that Lorc thinks there are creatures up there. It's _lovely._"

Scorp chuckled, struggling to make his way over to her, far more drunk than he had ever been. Al was laughing raucously from his spot on the bed, his head in Alice's lap. She was lying back against the headboard, seemingly already asleep.

Scorp grunted as he fell next to her, pulling her on top of him.

"Don't pay attention to _that_. Focus on _me_," he slurred and she snuggled against his chest, contentedly.

"I _always_ focus on you," she said with another hiccough as she grinned, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "Don't you remember how well I _focused_ on you?"

"I thought we weren't talking about that?" Scorp asked, laughing.

"We're _not_," Rose said, primly. "We're talking about... what were you talking about?"

"Beats the piss out of me," Scorp said, pulling her closer.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions, feedback and comments! :D**


	77. Babies, Breaks and Boils

**I'd like to thank Livelaughlove2597, Jampaqd, y-icey, LadyKahlan, blaiseredfern, Bubbles23 (Thank youuu! :D), Dymitria (AWWW! :') THANK YOUUU! Good luck on ur exams!), senga1, jojoba77, PeacePinkSeddie, chellywood, tiffc10, anon (:D :D THANK YOUUUU! Hahaha. ;D), altogirl156, NegligibleNaina, Blueberry (Ah yes... He really is. :D THANK YOU!) and Hannah (Aaaand for being awesome! ;) I'm sorry! I'm just finishing it off. :S It is. :D Chapter 80 is actually the epilogue. :D I got that msg at 5:21pm. ;) Sooo. is that evening? Iiii never know.. LOL!) for reviewing! :D You guys are GREAT!**

**I'd also like to thank my AWESOME betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! :D**

**EEP! (ignore any high-pitched sounds coming out of my mouth... buuuut)... I GOT 1000 REVIEWS! AAAAAAH! I love you guys.. *wipes away** **tear*... **

* * *

Rose nibbled on her thumbnail as they feverishly read from their Potion's textbooks.

"If we don't finish this essay-" Al started, but Rose and Scorp both snapped, simultaneously,

"We _know_."

That instantly shut him up and he muttered on about rude friends while they rolled their eyes.

Quite suddenly, there was a sharp rapping noise on the window. Rose looked up and saw Teddy's owl, Artemis, looking rather harried. She ran over, sliding open the window and Artemis settled, quite comfortably, on top of her head.

"Letter, please?" Rose asked and Artemis stretched out her leg for her to untie the little piece of parchment.

"Thank you," Rose said while Artemis settled back into her hair, hooting contentedly.

Rose made her way back to the table, careful to keep Artemis steady before she mauled her. When she had re-settled into her chair, she saw Scorp and Artie eyeing each other with rather baleful looks in their eyes.

"She's my girlfriend. I think I have more of a right to her hair than you do," Scorp said, reaching out to touch a lock of Rose's hair, but pulling it back sharply as Artemis tried to peck him. "Bloody owl," he muttered, glaring.

Rose rolled her eyes and unfolded the parchment. She barely recognised the untidy scrawl. Teddy's handwriting had _never_ been entirely legible, but _this_ was ridiculous.

_Rose, Al and Scorp,_

_V had the baby. Remus Harry Lupin. Visit when you can. _

_Teddy_

"OH!" Rose exclaimed loudly, jumping up, only to have Artemis immediately maul her head. "Alright, alright!" Rose yelled, sitting back down, allowing Artemis to settle back into her hair. "Vic had the baby!"

"She did?" Al asked, excited, pulling the note from her fingers. "Bloody hell! He _really did_ name him after dad! I thought he was joking!"

* * *

Scorp watched as Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm just so happy for them. Vic's always wanted a baby," she said, sniffling slightly.

Scorp smiled gently at her, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips only to be pecked by Artemis.

"Bloody _hell_, that bird is _barmy_!"

* * *

"I don't care _how_," Rose said, rolling her eyes, "I just know we need to get there."

Scorp pressed his finger against his eyes, obviously frustrated.

"Rosie, we can't just-"

"We _can_! James and Fred did it all the time!"

"That's _them_. This is _us_. We have exams in a month and I don't think-"

"If you're too frightened, then fine. But I'm going."

Scorp's eyes narrowed at her.

"That wasn't called for."

Rose sniffed, indignantly.

"It's not _my_ fault you're too scared-"

"I'm not-"

Scorp cut himself off, glaring slightly.

"I see what you're doing and I'm not falling for it. It's a terrible idea."

"Fine," she said, getting up. "I'll see you in a while."

Scorp watched her leave the Head's Dorm before sighing and following her.

"This isn't fair. You're not guilting _Al_ into going."

"That's because he's already left."

Scorp's eyes widened.

"He has?"

"About five minutes ago. I only came to see if you wanted to join us."

"Bugger," Scorp said, annoyed. "Fine."

Rose grinned, linking her arm with his.

* * *

"He's beautiful," Rose whispered as an exhausted looking Vic placed the baby into her arms, gently.

"Be careful with his head," she said, her voice pitched low and soothing.

Rose nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the little bundle in her arms. They had made their way from the castle to Hogsmeade and then apparated to Shell Cottage, where Vic and Teddy would be staying for a few weeks after having the baby. Upon arriving, it was to find that the entire Weasley/Potter clan had crammed themselves in there with no apparent desire to leave.

"I think we have to go to the Burrow," Vic had said, laughing when Rose and Scorp had arrived, adding to the crowd.

Rose watched little Remus open his mouth in a yawn and all but melted. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen since she had been allowed to hold Hugo and Lily. His hair was now the same colour as Vic's, where earlier, it had been Teddy's bright turquoise. His tiny nose was the same as Bill's while his curved lips could only belong to Andromeda.

"Do you want to hold him as well, Scorp?" Vic asked softly, and Rose glanced up to see Scorp shaking his head desperately.

With a small laugh, Rose moved closer to him, so that he could hug her while she held the baby.

"Isn't he perfect?" she asked and she felt Scorp nod behind her.

Remus opened his eyes, which were his mother's bright blue and peered up at Rose and Scorp. Almost immediately, his eyes became grey while his hair took on the bright Weasley red that Rose knew her own hair to be.

Shocked, Rose stared down at him, knowing that _this_ could be what _their_ child would look like. She lifted her gaze to meet Scorp's and he had the same startled look of wonder that she knew was showing in her own eyes.

"Well at least we know that he's Teddy's," George said, breaking the trance and everyone laughed.

* * *

Rose turned the page of the textbook, her brows furrowed as she tried to find a reference for her Defence essay. Nibbling on her lower lip, skipping forward to the index, at the back of the book, she scanned it briefly once more, already knowing it wouldn't be there.

Just as she was about to slam the book shut in frustration, Hermes swooped in, landing on the page. He hooted at her, holding out his leg and she quirked a brow at him.

Scorp had gone to spend a bit of time with him a few minutes before, in the Owlery.

As she removed the piece of parchment, she frowned, unfolding it. In Scorpius' unmistakable handwriting, she saw the words,

_I love you_

written across it. Rose grinned down at it, her heart achingly full.

* * *

"Really," Scorp gasped, moving his hands to her hair, his head thrown back, his words almost unintelligible. "If I'd known this is how you'd react, I would have sent a note earlier."

He groaned as she pressed kisses lower on his stomach.

* * *

Al glanced across the field, seeing Scorp dodging around the Bludger Lysander sent his way. Al flinched for him when instead, he was hit in the side by _another_ Bludger hit by the other Beater. Rose had just caught the Quaffle and tossed it towards one of their Chasers when Lysander sent a Bludger _her _way. Ducking before it made contact, Al saw her swear at him.

He glanced around, spotting Lily scanning the Pitch, obviously trying to find the Snitch. Cursing himself, he started to do the same. When he heard a cheer from the Ravenclaw stands, however, he grinned. Scorp had managed to dodge Lysander and Hugo, making a goal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Al saw the other Gryffindor beater aim a Bludger directly at Rose, even as she wasn't looking. He yelled out her name but she didn't hear him, getting hit on the arm. Rose yelled out in pain but it went unheard by anyone, while the stands exploded into another round of cheering as Scorp made yet _another_ goal.

Al looked around, furiously, searching for Madame Hooch, but she obviously hadn't seen the offence. He shot off towards Rose, who was clutching at her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as soon as he was close enough.

"Yeah," she said, her voice filled with pain. "It's a clean break."

"Bloody hell, Rosie, let's forfei-"

"Have you gone _bonkers_?" she asked, incredulously. "Just catch the bloody Snitch!"

Taken aback, he nodded, firmly, determination filling him. When he looked across the Pitch, he saw Scorp frowning at them. He heard Rose make a sound of pain as she dropped her arm to her side, hiding the injury and waved at him. Still suspicious, he waved back before returning his attention to the game.

Touching her arm lightly in a comforting gesture, Al shot back up high above the Pitch.

He was more resolute than ever to win this game. His eyes moved over the Pitch, searching every spot he could. He _would_ find the bloody Snitch. Quite suddenly, he saw it, fluttering next to one of the Goal Posts Hugo was guarding. Glancing over at Lily, he saw that she hadn't noticed it yet. With speed he hadn't even _realised_ his broom had, he shot off towards the Snitch. He saw Hugo's eyes widen and fly out of the way from the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze locked on the little fluttering ball.

After only a few moments, he heard his sister come up behind him. With a grin, however, he leaned forward, quickening his pace and snatched the Snitch out of the air. He immediately spun around, eyes locking on Rose who was grinning but clutching her arm to her.

* * *

The entire team landed, hard, on the ground and they immediately pulled each other into hugs. Rose tried to pull away but she was tugged forward as well and bodies pressed against her arm. Pain as she had never known before shot through her. She cried out, yanking herself away from them quickly, falling to the floor, tears filling her eyes. She heard Scorp call,

"Rose?"

But was distracted when someone scooped her up into his arms. Blinking past her tears, she saw Al's face, his features grim as he carried her towards the Hospital Wing. Hugging him with her uninjured arm, she buried her face into his shoulder and let the tears fall.

* * *

Scorp paced outside the Hospital Wing, worried. After taking her inside, Al had explained what had happened and asked him to stay with her. He, in turn, had given Al the responsibility of finding and _dealing _with the bloody Gryffindor Beater who had _done this_.

He eyed the door, wondering if Madame Pomfrey would kill him for barging in. He was just about to do so, consequences be damned, when it opened, allowing Rose to exit, far paler than he had ever seen her.

"Rosie," he said, moving over to her but not touching her, afraid to hurt her.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling up at him, but he saw the remembered pain in her eyes. "Madame Pomfrey didn't want to let me out for a few hours but I told her I had some things to take care of in the Head's Office."

"Right," Scorp said, looking her arm over.

She still held it rather gingerly.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Better than before, maybe."

She widened her smile, but it seemed like a grimace.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked and she shook her head, lifting her arm and dropping it.

He winced for her but she seemed fine.

"It's just..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "It hurt."

"I know," he said, pulling her into a hug and she clung to him. "Of course it did."

"I don't want you to think I'm being a nancy-"

Scorp rolled his eyes over her head.

"I'd never think of you as a nancy. You played through a Quidditch game with a broken arm. You're _far_ from a nancy."

"It was only about ten minutes, though," she said with a sigh, turning so her cheek rested on his chest, comfortably.

"Shut it," he said, softly, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next day, when a boy covered in boils came up to Rose, her eyes widened in horror. It was Justin Ternigan, the Gryffindor Beater who had hit her with a Bludger. Behind him, Al, Hugo, Lily and Lysander stood, their arms folded with stern looks on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry, Rose!" he said, but his voice was warped, as if some of the boils were in his throat as well.

"It's fine," Rose said, her eyes huge. "I forgive you!"

"T-thank you!" he said, relief obvious in the slump of his shoulders, even if she couldn't _see_ his face beyond the painful-looking growths.

"Good. Now let's go," Al said, his voice harsh, turning on his heel and walking off, making the others trail after him.

"Remind me to thank him," Scorp said with a laugh from next to her and she turned to look at him, shocked.

* * *

With a flick of his wand, Professor Flitwick made a sheet of parchment float down in front of them.

"Please charm away the subjects that aren't your own," he squeaked, smiling at them. "Good luck on your N.E.W.T.s!"

As Rose, Scorp and Al stared down at their timetables, they glanced at each other in trepidation. N.E.W.T.s were going to be hell.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions and feedback...**

**SHAGGING NEXT CHAPTER! Heh...**


	78. Buttons, Reading and Possessiveness

**I'd like to thank blaiseredfern, Olive (THANK YOUUU!), mellarkable5678 (for both!), senga1, lynnnnyl (for both!), RosexScorpius4ever, tiffc10, Bubbles23 (HAHA! Sorry for this late reply!), ilovepeetanotgale1, altogirl156, Livelaughlove2597, jojoba77, Magical Marnie, Blue21 (for both! Lol. Thank youuu! ;D HAHA! I'm sorrrry, there won't be a sequel, unless I've COMPLETELY run dry of ideas. ;) There might be some one-shots, though!), NegligibleNaina, Blueberry (:D Of course she will. It's her first nephew. ;D), Jampaqd, anon (HAHA! Sorry for being late!), chellywood and memadsterpotter. :D**

**I'm not going to start making excuses for being late! I'M JUST REALLY SORRY!**

****** - will appear before and at the end of shag scenes. ;)**

* * *

Rose was nibbling on her thumbnail, sitting with Scorp in the armchair in front of the fire in the Head's Common Room, balancing a thick Potions tome she had found in the library on her leg as they read from it.

"Do you want me to hold it?" he asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her shoulder and she shuddered as she felt his breath on her neck.

They had banned themselves from snogging for the next couple of weeks. Their exams would soon be upon them.

"No, it's fine," Rose said, but she felt herself shifting in his lap, trying to get more comfortable.

She heard Scorp groan softly, his lips trailing up her neck, but stopped at once.

"We said we wouldn't," she whispered, all but _feeling_ her willpower crumbling.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, disappointing her.

He tugged her closer and she gasped as she felt him against her bum. Biting her lip, they went back to reading.

* * *

Two hours later, Rose's willpower was no longer crumbling, it had fallen completely. He kept pressing little kisses to the sensitive skin behind her ear and where her neck met her shoulder.

"S-stop," she said, pulling away and getting up from the armchair, heading towards the desk, her knees feeling weak.

"What?" he asked, confused, tugging her back down to him, his lips moving to her neck once more.

"Really, Scorp, is snogging _all _you can think of?"

He pulled away, his expression bemused.

"Yes," he said, bluntly and she stared at him for a moment before she said,

"Fair enough," and kissed him.

* * *

"Scorp," Rose said indignantly as a few buttons from her shirt popped off when he tried to take it off of her.

"We'll charm them back on later," he said, muffled as he pressed kisses to the newly exposed skin.

Unable to hold it against him anymore, she bit her lip, enjoying the feel of him.

"Get this bloody thing off," he said, tugging at the back of her bra.

She grinned, reaching back and opening it with ease. He sighed happily at her naked breasts, now. He moved forward eagerly while Rose cried out, arching her back and burying her hands in his hair.

She ran her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. He pulled back only long enough to shrug it off before going back to his previous occupation. She bit her lips, running her hands down his bared back for a few moments before her hands moved to his trousers. He eagerly took over the removal, shucking them faster than she had thought possible. When he unzipped her skirt, tugging it down and moving to lie between her legs, she paused, her hand pressing against his chest. She only wore her knickers and he just had on his boxers.

He pulled away, his breathing uneven and choppy. Swallowing, he said,

"Too fast?"

She stared at him for another moment before she slowly shook her head. His eyes widened and he moved to kiss her, slowly.

"We can't tonight, Rosie," he said, against her lips.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"You're not ready yet," he said, moving to press kisses to her neck. "But I need to know if you're sure."

She shifted against him, rubbing lightly, making them both moan before she said,

"Obviously," against his hair.

"Good," he said, tugging at her knickers.

Her eyes widened.

"I thought-"

"I'm just trying to get you ready," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "Tell me if it hurts."

* * *

Rose stared at the ceiling, her breathing still far too uneven, completely naked.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, "Where did you learn to do _that_?"

She turned to curl against him, while he chuckled. He was still clad in his boxers and her hand automatically moved over it, making his breath catch in his throat.

"I read up on it," he said, moving against her hand.

"You know," she said, grinning mischievously, "I did some reading of my own."

"Yeah?" he asked, his hips lifting on their own.

"Mm hmm," she said, tightening her hold. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Merlin, yes," he said, his voice hoarse with need.

* * *

Rose felt her head slump forward and snapped it back, just as quickly, her eyes popping open. Scorp watched her for a moment, his gaze bleary.

"You alright?" he asked, yawning.

"Yeah," she said, scrubbing her face with her hands, "How long have we been up?"

"In the past forty-eight hours, we've gotten two hours of sleep," he said, holding onto his mug of coffee as if it were his lifeline.

"We need to finish the next two chapters," Rose said with a sigh and Scorp nodded in agreement.

As they buried themselves in their textbooks once more, Rose glanced at the calendar she had charmed onto the desk. They had five more days before their first exam.

* * *

"If I see one more book, then I'm going to go _nutters_," Al whined, pushing aside his Defence textbook. They all sat in the Head's Common Room, having found the library to be too noisy.

"If you don't shut _up_, then I'm going to bloody murder you! How does _that_ sound instead?" Rose snapped, furiously.

Scorp, Al and Alice raised their eyebrows at her, but she just went back to reading.

"Come on, Rosie," Scorp said with a sigh, getting up and pulling a bewildered Rose with him.

"Where are we-" she was cut off by his lips as they entered his dormitory.

He pressed her against the wall, crushing his mouth to hers. She clung to him, her hands going around his neck.

"You need to relax," he said against her throat and she nodded, pulling him back up for another kiss.

"Help me with that?" she asked, biting his lip and he grinned, more than willing.

* * *

"Only two more pages," Rose murmured to herself, her eyes drooping.

"I have one," Scorp said on a yawn.

"Shut up," she threw back, good-naturedly.

When they had finished reading, Scorp got up and held his hand out to her. She stood, stumbling slightly as she made her way with him towards his bed. As they all but fell into it, Rose snuggled closer.

"I think I know when," she murmured.

"When?" he asked, his breathing already starting to even out.

"When I want to shag you," she said on a yawn.

His eyes immediately snapped open.

"W-what?" he asked, glancing down at her where she had buried her face into his chest.

"After N.E.W.T.s. I'll start the Contraceptive Potion tomorrow. You should too," she murmured before she fell asleep.

Scorp's gaze switched to the ceiling and he wondered if he would get _any_ sleep that night.

* * *

"Do you think we're ready?" Rose asked, anxiously as they made their way towards their first examination, Charms.

"I bloody hell hope so," Scorp said, hugging her to his side.

"I'm going to fail," Al moaned, rubbing his palms over his face.

"You aren't," Rose and Scorp said simultaneously, rolling their eyes while Alice hugged him, supportively.

* * *

"One more exam," Scorp said on a yawn, his head on the arm of the sofa. "Only one."

"Mmm," Rose said, curled against him. "How many more pages?"

"Five," he said, with a sigh, "If we finish this, we can actually get some sleep."

"Can't we read it in the morning?" Rose asked, her face buried against his neck.

"No," he said, sighing. "It's just a bit more."

"Alright," she said, getting up with her eyes closed.

She almost fell back down and he caught her.

"One sip of coffee," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling the mug he had placed a Heating Charm on, towards him.

She glanced at him with apprehension clear in her expression before she took a tiny sip. The scowl he was graced with afterwards made him laugh.

"That's terrible," she said, straightening so she could see her textbook more clearly. "How do you _drink that_?"

"It's a gift from Merlin is what it is," he said, taking a deep swallow before expelling a satisfied breath and tucking himself behind her, arms tight as he read over her shoulder.

* * *

"I don't think I got that last rune right," Al said, scrubbing his hands over his eyes as Alice ran up to them.

Her final exam had been the previous day. He grinned, rune forgotten, as he spun her around in a hug, snogging her enthusiastically.

"And we'll leave them alone," Scorp said, yawning as he pulled Rose against his side, leading her towards the Head Dorms. "I need to sleep."

"Me too," she said, "I won't be able to function without a bit of rest."

Scorp hummed his agreement.

* * *

Rose eyes opened slowly as she processed that there were hands on her. She moaned, arching her back as one of them squeezed her right breast.

"Scorp," she said, softly, her voice still filled with sleep. "What are you-"

"You said after N.E.W.T.s," he murmured against her neck, pulling her over him, her back against his front. "I'm just making sure you're ready for that. I already cast the Contraceptive Charm."

Her eyes widened as she felt a finger enter her.

"Oh," she said, her head pressing backwards against his shoulder. "Scorp."

He chuckled, adding another.

"Let me just..." he trailed off, spreading his fingers a bit and making her cry out.

* * *

Rose was breathed heavily, staring up at Scorp as he lay over her. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she squeezed them, nervously. They had taken off their clothes and now lay, skin against skin, on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, swallowing as he moved between her legs.

"Mmm," she murmured, affirmatively, gathering her courage. "I'm ready."

"Me too," he groaned, leaning down to kiss her. "So ready," he added, adjusting his lower body to fit better against her.

"Now?" she asked, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He pulled away to stare down into her eyes and she felt her face heat up.

"I love you," he said, softly, before moving his hips.

He cried out, pressing his face into her neck. Rose gasped, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Scorp!" she yelled, moving with him.

"Merlin," he said, tugging her leg higher so he could fit better. "More."

He pressed deeper and her hands moved to his lower back, feeling the muscles there shift, as she threw her head back.

Rose was bombarded with pleasure. She had never felt so much in her life. Even as she thought so, she felt her body striving for something even _more_ incredible.

"Please," she heard herself repeat over and over, but couldn't seem to stop.

Scorp moved abruptly, using his hands to part her legs even further. Rose's eyes widened as he pushed in even further. Almost immediately, her body went from _almost_ to _there_.

Screaming his name to the ceiling, she felt him stiffen over her, gasping near her ear.

* * *

Rose smiled as she stirred, waking up. After a moment, she quirked her eyebrow. Scorp's hand was firmly cupping her breast. With a small shake of her head, she tried to get away, but he pulled her closer.

"Mine," he growled, squeezing her.

She laughed, startling him awake.

"You okay?" he asked, blinking blearily at her.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes, "Now let me go."

He chuckled, tugging her closer, the hand on her breast doing a lot less holding and a lot more caressing now.

"Ready for another round?" he asked, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

Rose's eyes went wide.

"We've already shagged _twice_."

"Third time's the charm," he said, his hand moving over stomach and lower. "Or are you sore?" he asked, suddenly, his hand freezing.

She felt her face go scarlet.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Good," he murmured against her skin.

"I need to use the loo," she said, the blush spreading.

Scorp chuckled against her neck, releasing her.

"Don't _look_," she hissed and he turned away from her.

She hurried across the room into the bathroom and pressed her back against the door. She glanced up and saw herself in the mirror. With a frown, she made her way closer to it. She expected to see something different. Something new. She didn't expect to see the same old Rose Weasley, with a few love bites and a bit of whisker burn on her neck.

Shaking her head at her insane thoughts, she turned away from her reflection.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions, feedback and comments!**


	79. Regrets, Dinners and The End

**I'd like to thank RosexScorpius4ever, altogirl156, blaiseredfern, anon (BAHAHA! Thank youuu!), tessissingleandproud (LOOOVE THE NAME!), Livelaughlove2597, Bubbles23 (Thank youu! :D), LadyKahlna, mellarkable5678, LillyMay77, y-icey, Blue21 (THANK YOUU!), Blueberry (LOL! Yep!), jojoba77 and Da 0122 for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! **

**I'd also like to thank my fantastic betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather! :D LUV U GUYS!**

**This is the end of the story. Next chapter is the Epilogue. ;)**

* * *

"Scorp?" Rose whispered as she lay in his arms.

"Mmm?" he asked, nuzzling his face against her hair.

"Do you... regret this?"

She felt him freeze, his body going completely stiff.

"Regret what?" he asked, his voice tight.

"I don't mean it like that," she said, pressing what she hoped would be a comforting kiss to his chest. "I mean..." she trailed off, not even sure what _she_ was trying to say.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, "Are you regretting... us?"

"No," she said, sure of herself. "Not us. I just..." she nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before continuing. "I have all of these emotions going on inside of me right now and I'm confused. Ignore me."

She shook her head, hoping he would let her drop the subject, but it was obvious he wouldn't.

"Just tell me, Rosie. Are you wishing this hadn't happened?"

His voice was calm and emotionless, a tone she knew he used when he didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling.

"I just told you. It's not regret," she said, pulling back to look at him.

For the first time in a long while, his eyes were cold. He was trying to protect himself from getting hurt, the only way he knew how. Her heart broke as she realised that.

"I love you," she whispered, caressing his cheek, gently, "I just.. It's huge, you know? Losing your virginity, I mean."

He nodded, some of the ice melting after her proclamation.

"And I suppose I always imagined it being on my wedding night," she ended with a shrug. "I'm just being a bird, I suppose, but... I can't help but feel a bit overwhelmed."

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked, pulling her closer for a kiss, "If I'd known you were feeling that way-"

"What would we have done?" she asked with a little laugh. "Would we have waited until we were married?"

His face went scarlet and she shook her head.

"_I_ didn't want to wait either, Scorp."

"But you're regretting it, so-"

"Perhaps _regret_ wasn't my best choice of words," she said, leaning closer to press a kiss to his jaw. "I was just feeling... guilty, I suppose."

"Guilty?" Scorp asked, his brows furrowed. "Why are you feeling _guilty_?"

"I dunno. We're adults, sure, but.. We're still in school and we still live with our parents. If they were to find out... Maybe this... We could have... Oh, this is coming out wrong."

"No," he said, gently, "I understand. We should have waited for a better time. Maybe when we moved in together?"

She nodded, gauging his reaction, but he seemed sincere.

"I don't regret it, Scorp," she said, cupping his face and letting him know she was being honest. "You know that, right?"

He searched her gaze for another moment before he nodded and his body relaxed.

"I didn't regret it, either. Actually, I wanted to tell you-"

"I swear to _Merlin_, Scorp, if you start thanking me, this is the _last time_ we shag."

His mouth immediately snapped closed.

* * *

"So," Scorp started, watching Rose admire her promise ring in the light.

It was the only thing she was wearing and he was trying his hardest to keep his hands off of her. She probably needed a break.

"When _do_ you want to get married?"

He watched her go still for a moment before she turned to him, her brow quirked.

"Why would you assume that we _will_ get married?"

Scorp was taken aback, hurt filling his chest.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh," Rose said, her expression going from serious to laughing, "You should have seen your face."

She straddled him, effectively distracting him, before she said,

"Whenever you're ready."

He grinned up at her.

"You're the best."

"I know," she said, smugly, leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

"I want to take you somewhere," Scorp said, grinning, tugging Rose along.

They had finally left the confines of their dormitory and were just making their way down towards the Dungeons.

"Where-"

Rose cut herself off as she saw him make his way determinedly to a painting of a bowl of fruit. She watched in amazement as he tickled the pear. It squirmed for a moment, letting out a high-pitched giggle before it transformed into a green door-knob.

"James and Fred mentioned this to Al," he said, smirking.

When he swung the painting open, she was allowed into a huge, high-ceilinged room with five tables that appeared to be in the same position as the tables in the Great Hall that she knew was directly above.

Glancing around, she noticed piles of pots and pans around the stone walls. There was a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door and there was a little table with two chairs in front of it. A small legion of house-elves were lined up on either side of the table, grinning up at them.

Rose's brows furrowed, but Scorp led her forward, towards them.

"I thought we could have dinner here, tonight," he said, quietly, his face red.

Rose's confusion disappeared and she grinned up at him. Was this his version of a romantic dinner for two? He held her chair out for her and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she took it.

The house-elves immediately rushed forward, pressing food and drinks upon them. After a few moments, they were left alone with heaps of fare in front of them.

"This is..." Rose trailed off, shaking her head. "wonderful. Thank you," she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

His face got even redder.

"I just thought... Well, you know," he said, gruffly, clearing his throat, "It would be nice."

"It is," she said, grinning at him. "Very romantic as well."

"I try," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want any of this?" she asked, offering a forkful of treacle tart to him.

"Starting with dessert?" he asked, grinning as he allowed her to feed him.

"Why would you start with anything else?" she asked, sending a saucy wink his way.

He was about to lean forward to kiss her when they were rather rudely interrupted by a hand in front of their faces. When they turned, it was to see a smirking Al standing in front of them.

"Fancy finding you two here," he said, rocking back on his heels.

"Al," Scorp said, rolling his eyes, "What aren't you with Alice like you're supposed to be?"

"Am I?" he asked, beaming as he conjured a chair next to them.

When he sat on it, he pretended to stroke his chin in thought.

"If I recall, _this_ is where I'm supposed to be. Especially," he added, his brows raised almost to his hairline, "since I've been trying to get into your dormitory all day and haven't been able to."

Rose could feel the blush running up her neck but tried to stop it.

"You've both been in there all day, according to the map."

Rose cleared her throat, glancing over at Scorp to see that he seemed rather unaffected by Al's words.

"When I saw that you two had finally _left_, I figured I'd come see what you were up to."

"You've been stalking us on the map?" Scorp asked, intrigued.

"Not _stalking_," Al denied, scoffing at the very idea, "I was keeping an eye out for you both!"

"Oh _sure_," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "_That's_ what it was."

"So what _were_ you two doing?"

This time, he didn't miss the colour of Rose's face. His jaw dropped and he glanced between them, incredulously.

"_Please_ tell me you were just catching up on sleep!" he all but begged while Scorp chuckled.

* * *

"Do you remember when we used to pass notes in this class?" Rose said on a giggle, her hand gliding over the table they had designated as their own in the Charms classroom.

They had gone through the castle, from top to bottom, reminiscing on all of the good times they had shared in it. Memories and laughs had flowed, giving them feelings of both joy and wistfulness.

"What about that time that Al set himself on fire?" Scorp asked, shaking his head.

"I was _hardly_ on fire," Al grumbled, but smiled all the same.

"Was I there for that?" Alice asked, grinning.

Rose shook her head, moving to stand in front of the classroom.

"It's so strange that we'll never be in here again," she said, sadly.

Scorp made his way over to her, hugging her to his side.

"We're on to better things," he murmured against her hair.

"I know, but Hogwarts is... safe," she said, sighing. "It's where you know you'd always be welcome."

"If you're willing to brave the tonnes of cranky adolescents, I hear Robard's thinking of retiring," Al said, sending a wink her way.

"Hardly," Rose said with a snort. "I'll just miss it here."

"Me too," was the unanimous response from the others.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Are you ready?" Scorp asked, grinning.

"No," Alice said, sounding nervous.

"Come on then," Al yelled, jumping into the freezing Black Lake in only his boxers.

"Bugger," Rose, Scorp and Alice said before they did the same.

* * *

"This is the last Treacle Tart I'm ever going to have," Rose whispered and Scorp swore that her eyes were starting to fill.

"I'm sure you can get one outside of Hogwarts," he rushed to reassure her.

"But that's just it," she said, turning her tearful glance his way. "I won't be a _Hogwarts_ tart, will it?"

"Rosie," he said, rolling his eyes, but he hugged her close all the same as the tears started to fall. "I honestly don't think it's healthy that you only start crying when you think you won't get proper _sweets_ anymore."

"Shut up," she sniffled against his chest and he pulled her tighter against him.

* * *

Rose giggled as she fell against Scorp's shoulder. He was howling with laughter as they watched Al do a jig on the table. Alice blinked blearily up at him and tried to get him down.

"He's gone bonkers," Rose laughed.

"Wasn't he always?" Scorp said with a snort and made his way unsteadily towards the sofa, taking Rose with him. "Can you believe we're going back home tomorrow?" he asked, shoving a bewildered Fifth Year off the sofa.

Rose sent an apologetic look his way but settled against Scorp, smacking him half-heartedly.

"I don't want to go," she said, petulantly. "If we do, we can't come back. Let's stay forever."

"I would agree," he said, letting his head fall back onto the sofa, "But then we'd have to deal with McGonagall."

"Ugh," Rose said, articulately, cuddling against him.

"My feelings exactly," Scorp muttered with a yawn. "Perhaps we shouldn't have had so much to drink."

Rose hummed her agreement, snuggling closer before he eyes popped open.

"We're going home tomorrow," she said bluntly and Scorp nodded.

"I believe I said that, yes."

"No, we're going _home_ tomorrow."

"Alright," Scorp said, sounding out the word.

"_Home_. With my dad!"

"Right," Scorp agreed, nodding drunkenly.

"We won't be able to _shag_!"

At once, Scorp's expression was horrified.

Without further preamble, he dragged her off to their dormitory.

* * *

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll see the castle," Rose said, staring out of the carriage to where the silhouette of Hogwarts was fading behind a corner.

She glanced over to see the rest of them doing the same.

"This is the last time we'll be riding the carriages," Al ticked off on his finger, "Last time we'll be riding the Hogwarts Express, last time we'll be- Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head and sending a glare Scorp's way, but Scorp ignored him, instead, hugging Rose close.

Her eyes had filled with tears again.

"I'm going to miss it so much," she whispered.

"I know," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, "But think of everything that we still have to do."

"Like what?" she asked, quietly, sniffling.

"Start training," he said, linking his hand with hers, "Move into together. Get married. Have children..." he trailed off as Rose lifted her face to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"When you put it that way," she said, pulling away to smile at him, "It doesn't sound so bad."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with comments, questions and feedback! :D**


	80. Epilogue

**I'd like to thank mellarkable5678, ilovepeetanotgale1, blaiseredfern, LillyMay77, Da 0122, RosexScorpius4ever, harryandginnypotterfan23, lovemya2000, J.a.w. (Thank you! :D), tiffc10, tessissingleandproud, Blue21 (THANK YOUUU! :D), Veronique Ruthven, girlwonder18, Livelaughlove2597, littlepixies1321, altogirl156, Blueberry (AWW! Thank youuu! :D Sequel?... Uhhh. Lol), Marlotta, DiamondintheDark, potterwatch2710, Luli Cullen and Guest (AWWW! Ur so AWESOME! :D Thank youuu!) for reviewing!**

**I'd also like to thank my betas, rokslite and Words of A Feather!**

**You guys have been FANTASTIC! I love ALL of you! And thank you so much for reading this! :D**

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

"Do you..."

Scorp wasn't listening to the squeaky little man say the vows. Instead, he was staring into Rose's eyes. He saw her mouth the words, _I love you_, at him and he grinned.

His gaze moved over her and he felt his chest swell. She was so beautiful. He didn't deserve her, but he was ecstatic to have her. He would never forget that out of everyone, she had chosen _him_. He was the one she loved.

He smiled, knowing how annoyed she got when he announced the fact that she was _his_ to all and sundry, or left love bites on her neck where everyone could see, but he didn't care. She _was_ his. She would stay his for the rest of their lives, if he had anything to say about it.

"I do," he heard and his smile widened.

"... I declare you bonded for life!"

Scorp laughed happily as the little wizard shot a blast of stars over their heads and it fell, twirling around them magnificently.

Al leaned in, kissing Alice and there was a deafening cheer all around the tent. Harry Potter's son had just gotten married. Of course there was reason to celebrate.

Scorp moved forward, pulling Al and Alice into a hug, allowing Rose to do the same before he tugged her away.

"I love you," he said into her ear, his cheeks going red.

"I love you, too!" she giggled, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"Rose?" Scorp asked as she lay next to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Mm?" she asked, turning to curl against him.

They had moved in together the day after Al and Alice's wedding, much to the consternation of Rose's father.

"Marry me?" he asked, turning to look at her and she stiffened, her eyes going wide.

"What?" she asked, blinking at him.

"Will you marry me?" he said, turning to lean on his elbow, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at first, but then it transformed to a grin and that changed into a laugh.

"Yes," she said, hugging him, "Yes!"

Scorp beamed, holding her close.

* * *

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion, take Rose..."

He barely heard the words, too busy staring at his bride. She was gorgeous. Beyond his imagination. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve her, when he noticed her brow quirked and the tent quiet.

"Oh!" he said, startled, "Yeah."

There was a scatter of laughter throughout the crowd while Rose just shook her head at him.

"Do you Rose, take Scorpius Hyperion..."

After a few more moments of gazing into her eyes, he heard the only words he would remember from that night.

"I do."

"... then I declare you bonded for life!"

There was a raucous bit of screaming from James Potter and Fred Weasley, but he didn't hear anything. He only saw and heard his wife. His _wife_. He was married. To Rose Weasley.

He leaned down and took her lips in a kiss, feeling luckier than anyone in the world.

* * *

"Just once more, love," he whispered as Rose screamed.

"Shut _up_," she yelled and he winced, but nodded, not saying another word.

As she screamed again, he wished he could take away the pain. He wished _he_ was going through this. Not her. He wished so many things in that moment that he almost missed when she slumped, exhausted to the bed.

"Rosie?" he asked, worried, cradling her face in his hands.

"Where is he?" she whispered, tiredly.

Confused for a moment, her meaning only registered after the nurse said,

"He's right here," and placed a little bundle into her arms.

They looked down at the blue blanket and Rose grinned, stroking a finger down the ruddy cheek of a newborn baby. He blinked open bright blue eyes and a tuft of red hair could already be seen on top of his head.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she asked, quietly.

_"_He's perfect," Scorp said, smiling gently down at the baby.

"Welcome to the world, Leo Ronald Malfoy," Rose whispered, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

* * *

"Leo, if you don't put _down_ that vase!" Rose screamed, chasing after her cackling son.

"Leo!" Scorp called half-heartedly, rolling his eyes at Al, who was shaking his head. His own daughter chased after Rose and Leo, giggling. Alice trailed after them at a much more sedate pace.

"If we survive the next few years, it'll be godsend," Scorp said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think she should be running-"

"I've already placed Cushioning and Shield Charms on her stomach and clothes," Scorp said, shaking his head. "It's all I could do. She refuses to stay put."

"And manhandling her-"

"Is out if I want to keep my bollocks, thanks," Scorp replied.

They both laughed, watching a heavily pregnant Rose chase after her son.

* * *

"They're beautiful," Rose said, weakly, smiling at the twins in Scorp's arms.

"_Two_ more?" Scorp asked, flummoxed. "We can barely handle one! I thought the Healer said-"

"He said he wasn't sure," Rose said, her eyes closing.

"Orion Draco and Caellum Albus," Scorp said, quietly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Rose and Scorp stood on Platform 9 3/4, waving at their sons as the Hogwarts Express made its way around the corner. Al and Alice stood next to them, doing the same with their two daughters and son.

"I can't believe they're off to Hogwarts already," Rose said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm a bit relieved, actually," Scorp said, grinning as Rose smacked his arm. "I'll have you all to myself," he added, pulling her closer to him.

"I'll miss them," she said, sniffling slightly.

"I will, too," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, "But imagine all the fun they'll have at Hogwarts. All the friends they'll make."

Rose turned with a grin, looking up at him.

"Hogwarts _is_ the place to make friends, isn't it?"

Scorp snorted out a laugh.

"I'm so glad you stepped into my compartment that day," he said, softly, making sure no one else could hear.

"Me too," she whispered, leaning up to press her lips to his. "I love you."

* * *

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! :D**


End file.
